Oxymore
by atlantis-des-etoiles
Summary: Oxymore: fait de lier deux termes en apparence opposés. Le feu et la glace, la vie et la mort, l'amour et la haine, Mei et Jamieson. Il y a quatre mois, Mei Ling Zhou s'est réveillée de Cryostaste. Depuis, elle s'ennuie au Watchpoint Gibraltar. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise la route de deux mercenaires australiens un brin puants et bruyants.
1. Chapitre 1

_Comme toujours, j'utilise les noms et pseudo anglais._

 _Ensuite, parce que je n'aime pas quand les choses sont trop faciles, même si les personnages gardent leurs compétences, capacités et autres, je les rends parfois plus réaliste. Ainsi lorsque Mei congèle quelqu'un, cette personne meurt. Et si c'est elle, elle mets plus que quelques secondes à dégeler. De même le caducée de Mercy fonctionne tout comme dans le jeu, mais chaque recharge coûte plusieurs milliers de dollars à produire, elle s'en sert donc avec parcimonie et pour les vrais urgences. Les petits bobos et blessure non mortelles sont traités de manière traditionnelle._

 _L'histoire se passe quatre mois après le rappel des troupes par Winston. Les anciens d'overwatch (Morrisson, Ana, Mccree, etc) ne sont pas là, car ils ont tous tournés indépendants. De fait l'organisation de la base change un peu de ce que l'on voit la plupart du temps._

* * *

 **Oxymore: Figure de style qui vise à rapprocher deux termes que leurs sens devraient éloigner, dans une formule en apparence contradictoire.  
**

 **Le feu glaçant d'un amour haineux les rapprochaient dans leur différence.**

* * *

Le soleil d'un soir d'été étendait ses lueurs sur les toits et les falaises du Watchpoint Gibraltar et Mei, une tasse de thé à la main, le regardait se coucher, glacée malgré la température plus que douce.

Elle avait tout le temps froid, comme si elle était toujours en Antarctique, comme si quatre mois ne s'étaient pas écoulés depuis son réveil de cryostase.

Et pourtant, elle était là, à l'extrême pointe européenne de Gibraltar, en sécurité et au chaud, mais elle grelottait.

Après son départ désespéré de la base Ecopoint, il lui avait fallu quatre jours pour atteindre à pied les ruines de l'ancienne base australienne Casey, dont elle avait essayé en vain de réparer les générateurs pour tenter d'envoyer un SOS, puis alors qu'il lui restait à peine cinquante jours de vivres avec un rationnement drastique et ce qu'elle avait pu grappiller dans les ruines de Casey, elle était repartie pour une marche de près de mille deux cents kilomètres jusqu'à la base française Dumont-d'Urville (1).

Lorsque ses maigres provisions s'étaient taries, elle avait continué, survivant sur ses dix kilos de graisse qu'aucun régime n'avait jamais fait fondre. Jamais de toute son existence, elle n'avait été si reconnaissante de ses quelques kilos qui, soudain, n'avaient plus rien de superflu. Néanmoins, elle n'était jamais arrivée à Halley. D'après l'équipe de sauvetage qui l'avait récupérée, Snowball avait parcouru seul et dans un début de tempête près de vingt kilomètres, distance quasiment impossible à faire pour un drone de son modèle - même dans de bonne conditions – puis, presque à court d'énergie, il avait utilisé ses dernières forces pour envoyer un SOS avec son système de communication courte portée. Les scientifiques l'avaient détecté et retrouvé dans une congère à même pas un kilomètre de la base. Un fois rechargé, le petit robot leur avait mené la vie dure et avait finalement réussi à les convaincre de sortir en plein blizzard. Il leur avait fallu plus d'une journée pour arriver sur site et une autre pour la retrouver, totalement gelée sous près de trois mètres de neige.

Ils l'avaient ramenée, pensant simplement rendre un cadavre à ses proches, mais pour des raisons qui lui échappaient encore partiellement - et malgré des semaines de recherches de la part du Dr Ziegler et de Winston -, lorsque son corps avait décongelé, elle s'était tout simplement réveillée, comme si elle sortait de cryostase.

Winston avait émis l'hypothèse que son caisson à Ecopoint avait aussi dysfonctionné, mais qu'au lieu de la tuer, cela l'avait modifiée, au point de rendre son organisme capable de survivre à une congélation, et même une surgélation à l'azote liquide. Il suffisait que sa température interne dépasse zéro degré pour que ses cellules se remettent à fonctionner. Elle aurait dû mourir dans son caisson, elle aurait dû mourir perdue sur la banquise, et pourtant elle était là.

Bien en vie, et en résidence au Watchpoint, le temps que les mille et une paperasseries dues à sa disparition dans les glaces pendant neuf années soient réglées. Apparemment, il n'était pas si simple que ça de faire administrativement revenir quelqu'un à la vie.

Elle était reconnaissante à Overwatch de ne pas l'avoir abandonnée une fois de plus. Elle était reconnaissante d'avoir un toit, de quoi manger et tout le confort du monde moderne, mais même après un mois sur la base, elle se sentait toujours comme une étrangère. Elle n'était pas militaire. Elle n'était pas ingénieur de guerre ou médecin. Elle n'était que climatologue. On n'avait pas besoin de ses compétences sur la base, et même si tout le monde était très gentil avec elle, elle se sentait comme décalée par rapport à leur monde.

Les journées étaient longues, avec pas grand-chose à faire à part aider Paola et Dolores, les deux braves cinquantenaires espagnoles engagées pour faire le ménage, la cuisine et l'intendance de la base, boire du thé en regardant le soleil traverser le ciel, et tenter de rattraper neuf ans de retard.

Elle se sentait seule, avait perpétuellement froid et un poids lourd pesait au creux de sa poitrine. Le Dr Ziegler lui avait dit que c'était la culpabilité du survivant. Que c'était normal, et que ça finirait par passer. Qu'elle ne devait pas se torturer pour ce qui était arrivé. Que ce n'était pas sa faute.

Mais elle s'en voulait quand même. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter de survivre et pas les autres ?

Son fil de pensée morose fut brusquement interrompu par une explosion qui la fit hurler de peur.

Un gros nuage de fumée noire s'éleva du pas de tir en contrebas en même temps que des rires hystériques, tandis qu'une lieutenante Amari furieuse sortait du bâtiment sous elle, la silhouette massive de M. Wilhelm derrière elle.

Avec un soupir, Mei fit demi-tour pour rentrer. Inutile d'assister à la dispute entre les deux mercenaires tarés fraîchement engagés pour elle ne savait trop quelle raison par l'organisation encore convalescente et les deux soldats. Ça n'allait certainement pas aider son rythme cardiaque à redevenir normal.

Sa tasse était presque vide et elle décida de faire un détour pour les cuisines pour la re-remplir.

Elle allait en sortir, son thé brûlant à la main, lorsqu'elle faillit percuter une grande silhouette.

« Oh, pardon, lieutenant Amari ! » s'excusa-t-elle d'une voix plus blanche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« S'il vous plaît, Dr Zhou, appelez-moi Pharah, comme tout le monde. »

Elle opina du chef.

« Appelez moi Mei, alors. »

L'Égyptienne sourit.

« Tout va bien, Mei ? »

« Je... oui... C'est juste l'explosion qui m'a fait peur... »

Pharah se rembrunit.

« Ah, je suis désolée. Ces foutus Australiens sont des nids à problèmes. Dommage que nous ayons absolument besoin d'eux. »

Elle acquiesça vaguement et le silence s'installa.

« Bon, hé bien... Bonne soirée, Mei. »

« Bonne soirée, Lieu... Pharah. »

Ladite soirée s'écoula presque paisiblement, deux explosions - moins puissantes - venant néanmoins percer le calme du site, et elle finit par s'endormir, roulée en boule en une vaine tentative de lutter contre ce froid qui semblait venir tout droit de son cœur, sous les lueurs d'aurores boréales projetées au plafond par Snowball.

.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla avec peine à une heure tout à fait indécente, et la bouche pâteuse et l'haleine sans doute puante, elle descendit au réfectoire se chercher une dose de caféine et de quoi se remplir le ventre.

Le réfectoire prévu pour accueillir près de deux cents personnes (2) était totalement vide, excepté une chaise en plastique à l'autre bout de la vaste pièce, pliant dangereusement sous la masse de l'énorme mercenaire qui se faisait appeler Roadhog.

Tout comme son camarade pyromane, elle ne l'aimait pas, et ce depuis leur descente du transport qui était allé les chercher. Pire, elle en avait instinctivement peur.

En fait, plus que de la peur, c'était un mélange de répugnance et de dégoût viscéral. Pour leur apparence, leur odeur, leur attitude et surtout leurs actes. Ils n'étaient pas humains. Ils s'étaient privé de ce qualificatif le jour où ils avaient décidé de déferler sur le monde dans une vague d'explosions et de pillage. Elle ne pouvait pas respecter des gens qui tuaient des innocents pour quelques billets.

Elle l'ignora donc, se dépêchant de prendre ce qu'elle était venue chercher sur un petit plateau avec l'intention de le ramener dans sa chambre.

Des toast beurrés, une pomme, une tasse de café et une de thé en sa possession, elle se remit en route.

Arrivée au milieu du grand couloir desservant le réfectoire, il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas soupirer de manière audible alors que l'autre Junker tournait au coin, sa prothèse métallique émettant un son inimitable sur le sol en dur.

« Hellooow, Miss Banquise !»

Elle souffla avec dédain, accélérant encore, prenant soin de ne surtout pas le regarder.

Ils se croisèrent, et le bruit de pas mal assortis s'arrêta dans son dos. Elle accéléra encore, au risque de renverser quelque chose.

« Hey, c'est pas très poli d'être aussi glaciale ! »

Ce n'était pas possible ! Il le faisait exprès ! Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui ?

Elle s'arrêta net, faisant un peu déborder ses tasses.

« Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un criminel.» gronda-t-elle, effectivement glaciale.

« Ouch ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, belle dame de glace, pour mériter tout ce mépris ? »

« Déjà, j'ai un nom ! Et ensuite, le respect, ça se gagne ! Mais je suppose que comme on ne peut pas le voler, c'est utopique de demander à un gangster dans votre genre ne serait-ce que d'en comprendre la notion. »

Furieuse, elle se remit en route, ignorant l'espèce de son aigrelet mi-rire, mi-gémissement émis par l'homme toujours planté au milieu du couloir.

Soufflant très fort par les narines, elle essaya de se débarrasser de l'odeur étouffante du Junker, mélange de sueur, de kératine brûlée, de kérosène et d'autres choses qu'elle supposa être des explosifs.

Pourquoi diable Overwatch avait-il besoin de dégénérés comme eux ?

Ils étaient peu, et l'organisation œuvrait encore à moitié dans l'illégalité, mais tout de même. Pourquoi s'acoquiner avec de telles abominations ?

« _Privet,_ Mei ! »

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle poursuivit de trois pas avant de réaliser qu'on lui avait parlé.

Tournant la tête de gauche à droite, elle chercha l'origine du son.

« Oh ! Bonjour, Aleksandra, désolée je ne t'avais pas vu ! »

La femme rit.

« J'ai remarqué. Qu'est-ce qui occupe ainsi ton esprit ? »

Mei fit la moue. Aleksandra « Zarya » Zaryanova était ce qu'elle avait de plus proche d'une amie sur la base. C'était une guerrière, une athlète et un caractère tempétueux dans un tank fait femme, mais le Dr Ziegler lui avait dit que si elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un ayant connu la peur de mourir seul dans le blizzard, Zarya pourrait la comprendre. Et elles s'étaient rapprochées autour de ce traumatisme commun.

Zarya avait failli mourir enfant, lorsque des Omnics avaient détruit sa maison et tué toute sa famille lors de l'hiver sibérien. Elle n'avait que sept ans, et pourtant, elle avait survécu seule pendant vingt jours dans la taïga avant d'être retrouvée par des réfugiés fuyant les machines.

Elle aussi se souvenait du froid, de la solitude et de la peur. Et même si tout semblait les séparer, savoir qu'elles pouvaient se comprendre les rapprochaient. Zarya ne se moquerait pas d'elle.

« J'ai croisé les Junkers... ça m'a gâché ma matinée. »

La Russe éclata de rire.

« Puisqu'il est presque midi, c'est pas trop grave, il ne restait plus grand-chose à gâcher ! »

Mei ne put que lever les yeux au ciel.

« Puisque tu as ton « petit-déjeuner », viens le manger en ma compagnie. » proposa ensuite la bodybuildeuse.

Elle accepta de bon cœur.  
Zarya avait une drôle de notion de « manger » puisque, tandis qu'elle grignotait ses toasts, cette dernière cassa une dizaine d'œufs dans un verre avant de les avaler cul-sec avec une mine réjouie.

Mei se retint d'émettre un son dégoûté.

« Zarya ? »

« Mmh ? »

« Tu as été engagée comme mercenaire, non ? »  
La femme opina.

« _Da_. Le grand singe m'a promis une petite paie et l'opportunité de faire plus que protéger mon pays si je venais travailler sous la bannière d'Overwatch. »

« Donc tu n'es pas venue pour l'argent. »

« Hahaha ! _Niet_ ! Nada ! Je gagnerais plus en livrant des matches de boxes de seconde ligue ! »

« Alors pourquoi ces deux criminels ont accepté ? » se demanda-t-elle tout bas.

« Hein ? »

« Je me demandais ce que les Junkers pourraient avoir à gagner à venir travailler pour Overwatch. Je veux dire, eux, c'est certainement pas pour l'opportunité de faire une bonne action qu'ils sont là... »

Zarya médita ses paroles en acquiesçant.

« Peut-être qu'on leur a promis plus d'argent qu'à moi? »

« Peut-être... mais ce serait très injuste. »

Zarya éclata à nouveau de rire.

« L'argent, c'est le nerf de la guerre ! Je ne vais pas en vouloir au singe s'il a su m'appâter avec autre chose. »

La scientifique acquiesça en souriant.

Zarya entreprit ensuite de se préparer dans le même verre une grande portion de boisson protéinée qui ne semblait pas davantage goûteuse.

« Et toi tu en penses quoi ? »

« De quoi ? » demanda la Russe en avalant la moitié de la mixture.

« Des deux Australiens. »

« Ah. Je n'apprécie guère les gens comme eux, mais je n'ai jamais eu personnellement à faire à eux, alors je ne sais pas ce qu'ils valent exactement... mais j'aimerais bien tester la force du gros... un bras de fer, peut-être... »

C'était bien là Zarya, prête à défier le monde entier au bras de fer.

« Moi, à ta place, je ne le ferais pas. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu me crois trop faible pour le vaincre ? » s'offusqua la Russe, pliant le bras pour faire saillir ses muscles.

« Non, mais moi, j'éviterais de les toucher. Dieu sait quelle maladie tu risquerais d'attraper. »

Zarya haussa les épaules. Visiblement, la perspective de toucher la main crasseuse et suante du géant ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Plutôt lécher des toilettes publiques que les toucher ! Enfin, tout bien réfléchi, non. Entre une poignée de main répugnante et lécher des toilettes, elle préférait la poignée de main. Moins dangereux et plus facile à laver.

.

Zarya était le genre de personne qui, une fois qu'elle avait une idée en tête, ne pouvait plus en être détournée.

De ce que Mei en savait, les Junkers n'étaient pas du genre à refuser les défis. Et pourtant, depuis deux jours, le géant déclinait toutes les offres d'un affrontement amical avec la Russe.

Elle le regrettait presque. Leur combat aurait mis un peu de piment dans sa journée, qui s'annonçait strictement plate et ennuyeuse.

« Hay ! Flocon de neige ! »

Non, tout compte fait, elle se passerait très bien de piment.

Elle ignora donc ostensiblement le Junker.

« Princesse des glaces ? Mademoiselle Banquise ? Hé ho ?! »  
« Quoi ?! »

« Ah ! Hé hé... » Il se passa une main sur la nuque, semblant chercher ses mots.

Par tous les dieux, s'était-il déjà douché une fois dans sa vie ? Puer à ce point, ce n'était pas possible !

« ...Hum... t'es occupée, aujourd'hui ? »

Et la politesse, il avait déjà entendu ce mot ? Ils n'avaient pas gardé les vaches ensemble !  
« En quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ? »

L'homme leva en signe de paix deux mains crasseuse et mal assorties, l'une de chair et l'autre de métal.

« Ben... heu... Faudrait que j'aille en ville et selon notre contrat... que si on ne le respecte pas, on sera pas payés... j'ai pas le droit de sortir de la base sans une escorte d'Overwatch. »

« Très intéressant, mais c'est non. »

« Pourquoi ?! Tu es bien un membre d'Overwatch, non ? »

« Ai-je une tête à escorter des criminels ? Si vous voulez sortir, trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il s'affaissa encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

« Y a personne d'autre... »

« Quoi ? »  
« J'ai déjà demandé... tout le monde est en mission ou occupé aujourd'hui. »

« Ben, moi aussi je suis occupée. »

Le regard qu'il lui jeta lui apprit qu'il ne gobait pas son mensonge.

« Vous ne pouvez pas sortir demain ? »

« Non. Aujourd'hui. Faut que je sorte aujourd'hui. C'est juste pour une petite course. Une heure, maximum. Promis ! »

Qu'est ce que cette espèce de ramasse-ordures pouvait bien avoir de si urgent à faire dehors ? Sans doute quelque acte délictueux. Et si elle acceptait, ce serait elle qui serait tenue responsable. Hors de question.

« Non. »

Le sourire suppliant et tordu du Junker disparu, remplacé par un éclat terrifiant au fond de ses yeux.

« Ah ! Je sais que tu n'as rien à faire de la journée, Miss Banquise ! Rien du tout, comme hier, avant-hier et tous les jours avant. Tu te permets de me faire la morale et de me regarder de haut, mais tu ne vaux pas mieux ! Même pas prête à aider quand on vient gentiment demander un tout petit service. Un cœur de glace serait plus généreux !»

Il cracha à ses pieds et s'éloigna en claudiquant furieusement.

Merde. Elle détestait se l'avouer, mais il avait raison.

Elle tergiversa quelques minutes avec elle-même. Il lui fallait un autre avis.

Winston écouta attentivement son problème.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi il veut sortir, mais j'ai effectivement reçu un mémo du Dr Ziegler allant dans ce sens. Malheureusement, elle est partie sur le terrain avant que j'aie pu lui demander davantage de précisions... D'ailleurs, je devrais bientôt aussi partir. »

« Et personne d'autre ne peut s'en charger ? »

Le gorille la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Non, Dr Zhou. Dans une heure, il ne restera que vous trois sur toute la base. »

Seule avec les deux criminels, c'était de la folie !

« Est-ce bien prudent ? »

« Prudent ? Non, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Tous ceux qui pouvaient être déployés l'ont déjà été, et cela n'empêche pas les problèmes d'arriver. Je compte donc sur vous pour garder le fort en mon absence. »

Elle dut avoir l'air plus terrifiée qu'elle ne le pensait, car le singe leva une énorme main rassurante.

« Athéna va aussi rester, ne vous en faites pas. »

Super, elle allait être seule avec deux maniaques et une IA désincarnée. Joie, bonheur et délices...

* * *

 _(1) On voit sur la map Watchpoint : Gibraltar, dans les quartiers de Winston, une holocarte avec la localisation de l'Ecopoint : Antarctica. Il se trouve semble-t-il à environ 200 km de la base Casey, et on peut imaginer qu'après la catastrophe nucléaire qui l'a frappée, l'Australie ait eu mieux à faire que d'entretenir une base de recherches en Antarctique. La suivante est la base française Dumont-d'Urville, à 1200 bornes de là. Une femme de 51 ans a parcouru 1300 km à pied jusqu'au pôle Sud en 69 jours, et un homme parti d'un autre point a couvert 1200 km en 42 jours. J'estime donc qu'il a fallu à Mei au minimum une cinquantaine de jours pour faire la distance._

 _(2) Je pars du principe que la map jouable n'est qu'une toute petite partie de la base et que cette dernière est bien plus grande, et s'étend notamment en partie au-dessus des falaises._


	2. Chapitre 2

Elle retrouva le Junker occupé à fourrager furieusement dans ce qui ressemblait dangereusement à une caisse remplie d'explosifs.

« Moins d'une heure, vous avez dit ? »

La surprise lui fit lâcher son fer à souder dans la caisse. Avec quelques jurons, il s'empressa de le récupérer, soufflant sur les composants mis à mal.

Mei sentit son cœur rater quelques battements.

« Espèce de grand malade ! »

« Ouaip, c'est moi ! »

« Rhaaaa ! »

« Ça veut dire que tu acceptes de m'accompagner, flocon de neige ? »

Et il ne perdait pas le nord, l'animal !

« Oui, mais en vitesse. Alors posez toutes ces saletés d'explosifs, allez vous changer, et on y va. »

Le Junker se releva souplement, posant le chalumeau et sortant une poignée de grenades de ses poches.

« C'est bon. »

« Non ! »  
« Mais si ! »

« Non, allez mettre un T-shirt ou quelque chose en haut ! »

Avec une moue boudeuse, il obtempéra.

Il revint bientôt avec une espèce de chemise hawaïenne ouverte, aussi crasseuse que le reste. Se croyait-il à la plage ?

S'approchant, les lèvres pincées, elle entreprit d'en fermer les boutons.

« Hé ?! Ho ! Hooo ! Hey... Doucement, ou je pourrais croire que tu as des idées, Miss Banquise. »

La remarque la fit reculer brusquement, les joues en feu.

Elle infirma de manière inintelligible tout en cherchant un torchon ou quelque chose pour s'essuyer les mains.

« Maintenant que vous ne risquez plus de traumatiser les enfants, à défaut d'être présentable, on peut peut-être y aller. Vous savez où vous devez aller ? » gronda-t-elle, s'essuyant frénétiquement sur un torchon vaguement graisseux.

L'Australien acquiesça avec un grand sourire.

« Alors en route. »

En fait, l'homme n'avait aucune idée d'où il devait aller. Il avait juste une adresse donnée par le Dr Ziegler, mais Mei ne s'en aperçut que après une demi-heure de marche dans les rues de Gibraltar, alors qu'ils repassaient pour la troisième fois devant la même statue de dauphin.

Exaspérée, elle finit par sortir son téléphone et y entrer l'adresse. En dix minutes, le GPS les amena à bon port, à même pas un kilomètre du Watchpoint.

Fixant le grand caducée vert clignotant, Mei pointa un doigt interrogateur.

« Une pharmacie ? C'est là que vous deviez aller ? »

Le Junker rougit.

« Ouais... Le doc a passé commande de quelques trucs, et comme elle est occupée... »

Il aidait le Dr Ziegler ? Non, impossible.

Haussant les épaules, elle entra à sa suite.

Le pharmacien se crispa sensiblement à leur arrivée, semblant hésiter entre appuyer sur l'alarme de sa boutique ou se précipiter vers l'Australien pour lui demander s'il avait besoin de soins.

« B'jour. Y paraît qu'vous avez une commande du doc. »

« Excusez-moi Monsieur, mais vous avez une ordonnance ? »

« Ordo-quoi ? » demanda-t-il, visiblement confus.

Elle reprit les choses en main.

« C'est le Dr Angela Ziegler qui nous envoie. Apparemment, vous avez des médicaments qu'elle vous a commandé. » expliqua-t-elle, montrant son badge aux couleurs d'overwatch, espérant que ça suffirait à le convaincre de sa légitimité.

Le pharmacien s'illumina.

« Ah, oui ! Pas banals, les produits qu'elle nous a demandé. Je vais vous les chercher tout de suite. Un instant, s'il vous plaît. »

Ils attendirent, le Junker fouinant entre les rayons self-service de la pharmacie sous son regard réprobateur.

Le pharmacien revint bientôt avec un gros carton bardé de bordereaux d'envoi internationaux et

un sac en papier de bonne taille.

L'homme jeta un regard dubitatif à l'Australien, occupé à tripoter un hochet pour bébé, et se tourna vers elle, la jugeant - et pas à tort - comme plus responsable.

« Vous direz au Dr Ziegler que nous n'avons pas pu nous procurer l'intégralité de sa commande. Les médicaments notés sur cette liste (il désigna du menton un post-it scotché sur le sac) ne sont plus produits ou pas dans les dosages commandés. Néanmoins, nous les avons fabriqués spécialement pour elle. Si elle en a besoin de plus, elle n'aura qu'à nous passer commande sous quarante-huit heures. »

Mei acquiesça puis une question très embarrassante lui vint à l'esprit. Cette montagne de médicaments devait coûter une fortune.

« Combien vous doit-on ? »

« Oh, rien du tout, le docteur paie toujours par facture. »

Elle s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement.

« Merci beaucoup, Monsieur. Hey, on y va ! » salua-t-elle avant houspiller le Junker toujours fasciné par le hochet.

« Hein ? OK. Hé, le moustachu, je prends ça ! » déclara-t-il, fourrant le jouet dans sa poche avant de venir pêcher d'un grand geste le carton et de se diriger à pas joyeux vers la sortie.

L'homme la fixa d'un air embêté.

« Hey ! Faut payer ! Ho ! Hé ! » hurla-t-elle, mais seule la clochette de la porte qui se refermait lui répondit.

Avec un grognement mauvais, elle se mit à fouiller dans son sac à la recherche de son porte-monnaie, mais alors qu'elle mettait enfin la main dessus, la clochette tinta à nouveau.

« Alors, tu viens, flocon de neige ? »

L'air surexcité d'un gamin un jour de Noël, le Junker avait repassé la tête par la porte.

Elle allait lui dire sa façon de penser sur le vol lorsque, en un geste exagéré, il leva le doigt au ciel, avant de fouiller dans la poche de son short crasseux, la langue coincée entre les lèvres.

« J'allais oublier ça ! Ça devrait suffire ! Allez, dépêche-toi, princesse ! » conclut-il, balançant une boulette chiffonnée sur le comptoir avec de repartir.

Le pharmacien recula d'un pas, effrayé par le projectile inopiné, avant de s'approcher à nouveau et, avec une mine mi-agacée mi-répugnée, de déplier une liasse de billets crasseux.

Il en prit un, et fit signe à la jeune femme de reprendre les autres.

« Vous n'auriez pas un sac ? » demanda-t-elle avec l'air aussi dégoûté que lui.

Il acquiesça et, visiblement pris de pitié, attrapa une petit bouteille de désinfectant hydroalcoolique sur un présentoir voisin.

« Cadeau, Mademoiselle. »

« Merci, je risque d'en avoir besoin. Bonne journée et encore désolée pour tout ce cirque. »

L'homme la salua, et le sac de médicaments sous un bras, celui contenant l'argent du Junker sous l'autre, elle sortit, jetant un regard navré aux innombrables bouteilles de shampoings et autres crèmes solaires à présent couvertes d'empreintes digitales noirâtres.

« Allez, flocon de neige, on rentre. Moins d'une heure, comme promis ! »

« C'est ça. Vous n'êtes jamais allé dans un magasin ou quoi ? »

Le Junker haussa les épaules.

« Quand j'y vais, je paie pas souvent, belle-de-glace. »

Bien sûr, quoi d'autre.

« Et j'ai un nom, espèce de sale... sale... Junker malpoli! »

Il eut un rire bref.

« Moi aussi j'ai un nom. »

« Et alors ? »

« Tu sais comment je m'appelle, princesse ? »

« Jamieson Fawkes, pourquoi ? »

Il rit à nouveau.

« Alors une fois encore, tu me fais la morale, alors que tu es plus malpolie que moi, flocon de neige. Tu sais comment je m'appelle, mais tu ne fais que me traiter de junker, de voleur ou de criminel. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça change. »

Il s'arrêta, semblant soudain un peu gêné.

« Bah tu sais mon nom, mais moi j'sais pas le tien... »

« Hein ? »

« Je sais pas comment tu t'appelles, princesse. J'sais juste que t'es la scientifique qui a été retrouvée congelée dans la neige et qui adore la glace... Du coup, t'es la princesse des neiges... le joli flocon... la belle des glaces. Tu vois ? »

Mei sentit ses joues s'enflammer.  
« Je m'appelle Mei-Ling Zhou. »

« Moilin Zu ? C'est adorable ! » déclara-t-il joyeusement.

«Non, Mei-Ling Zhou ! » articula-t-elle soigneusement, les joues toujours en feu.

« Moi Leung Zheu ? »

« Laissez tomber, de toute manière tout le monde m'appelle Mei. »

« Mei ! Mei ? Mei ! Ça, je peux le dire ! » chantonna-t-il, presque euphorique.

Pourquoi avait-elle soudain l'impression de voir un enfant innocent sous les couches de crasse du criminel ?

Ils se remirent en route.

« Hey, Mei ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Pas besoin d'être aussi formelle avec moi ! »

« Je n'aime pas être trop familière avec les gens que je ne connais pas. »

Elle se retint d'ajouter _Et que je n'apprécie pas._

« Mais on se connaît. Je connais ton vrai nom, tu connais le mien. Tu sais que j'aime bien les explosifs et je sais que tu aimes la glace. Si ça c'est pas se connaître ! »

Y avait-il seulement besoin de répondre à cette absurdité ?  
Elle grogna vaguement.

Le retour se passa dans un silence tout relatif. Silence de sa part, mais le Junker ne cessa de maugréer et de baragouiner tout bas, poussant de temps à autre de petites exclamations comme s'il réalisait quelque chose. La discussion qu'il avait avec lui-même ne semblait pas très agréable.

Mais comme il l'avait promis, ils étaient de retour à la base moins d'une heure après être partis. Juste à temps pour voir la navette de Winston décoller.

Elle était seule avec les deux criminels.

Avec peine, elle se retint de soupirer.

« Bon, allons poser tout ça à l'infirmerie.» suggéra-t-elle à la place.

Jamesion la suivit sans discuter.

La vaste infirmerie éclatante faisait, par contraste, encore plus ressortir la crasse de l'homme, alors qu'il fouillait le bureau à la recherche d'un objet tranchant pour ouvrir le carton.

« Hey ! Laissez les affaires du docteur tranquille ! » protesta-t-elle, mais il l'ignora, ayant trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

Il fit sauter les scellés de la boîte, en sortit trois canettes jaunes ressemblant à s'y méprendre à des bouteilles de gaz pour le camping, puis entreprit de renverser le contenu du sac sur la table pour le fouiller, mettant de côté une grosse seringue et quatre flacons de médicaments, dont il fit sauter le bouchon de deux d'entre eux avant d'en gober quelques pilules au jugé.

« Mais ça va pas ! C'est pas des bonbons ! Vous êtes complètement taré ! »

« Ahaha ! Ouaip, chuis taré.» ricana-t-il d'une voix partant dans les aigus, ramassant son butin pour ressortir à grands pas.

Elle lui emboîta le pas, furieuse, devant presque courir pour rester à sa hauteur.

« M. Fawkes ! Ça suffit ! Donnez-moi les médicaments tout de suite ! Jamieson ! »

Rien n'y fit, et elle ne parvint à le rattraper que lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant la porte close d'une chambre.

Elle se figea, fronçant les sourcils. Elle n'était pas logée dans la même zone de la base et ignorait tout des occupants de ces quartiers d'habitation.

Était-ce sa chambre ?

Le battant hydraulique s'ouvrit devant lui, et bien qu'il ait appuyé sur la commande de verrouillage dès son passage, elle parvint à se jeter in extremis dans la pièce.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

Elle allait encore le houspiller pour qu'il rende les médicaments, mais d'un « Chut ! » autoritaire et d'un regard noir, il la fit taire.

« Hey, Roadie ?! Comment ça va, mon pote ? J'ai ton hogdrogène et les pilules du doc... » annonça-t-il d'un ton à la fois doux et joyeux, qu'elle ne lui avait jamais entendu.

Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'elle remarqua l'obscurité de la pièce et, sous l'odeur tenace de gazole et d'explosif qui l'emplissait, celle – écœurante - de la sueur d'une personne malade.

Elle devina la silhouette de Jamieson qui avançait à tâtons vers le lit au fond de la pièce, sur lequel semblait se découper une forme titanesque qui émettait des sons très inquiétants, sortes de râles sifflants et glaireux de poumons en mauvais état.

Elle se figea à l'entrée de la pièce, glacée, alors qu'un fin filet de sueur coulait entre ses omoplates.

« Hé, Roadie ! Allez, mon pote. Remets ton masque. Voilà... Attends, bouge pas, j'm'en occupe... »

Il y eut un bruit de gaz qui s'échappe et la respiration lourde à peine étouffée par le masque que l'énorme Junker venait de remettre s'affola pendant une seconde ou deux avant de s'apaiser et de se faire plus profonde.

« Ahaha ! Le revoilà, mon pote. Roadhog est de retour ! » s'enthousiasma Jamieson.

Un grognement caverneux lui répondit, et elle crut encore deviner un échange de boîtes de pilules, puis la grande perche se redressa.

« Bon, allez, je te laisse te refaire une beauté ! » déclara-t-il joyeusement, revenant vers elle et refermant une poigne d'acier sur son épaule pour la reconduire dehors.

Elle se retrouva dans le couloir, éblouie par la soudaine lumière, à cligner bêtement des yeux.

Le grand Junker, qui s'était arrêté devant la porte voisine, se retourna vers elle.

« Tu peux aller faire quoi que ce soit que tu aies tant à faire. On va pas quitter nos quartiers avant le retour des autres.» annonça-t-il, soudain atone.

Pourquoi avait-il si brusquement changé de comportement ?

Elle le fixa, perdue. Était-il toujours aussi avachi ? Est-ce que ses mains tremblaient ainsi tout à l'heure ? Et des cernes pareils, ça ne pouvait pas être sain. Dans ses mains tremblantes, il tenait encore les deux flacons qu'il avait entamé un peu plus tôt et la seringue.

Il comptait se piquer tout en tremblant de la sorte ?! Et que contenait cette seringue ? Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, ce serait aussi de sa responsabilité.

« Attendez. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec ces trucs ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant les médicaments.

« A ton avis, princesse ? » ricana-t-il sombrement, appuyant sur la commande de sa porte.

Elle allait lui emboîter le pas, mais cette fois, il ne se laissa pas avoir et la porte se referma juste devant son nez.

« Y a quoi dans cette seringue ? Jamieson ? C'est quoi ces médicaments ? Vous m'entendez ? Vous pouvez pas vous faire une injection dans votre état, c'est trop dangereux ! Jamesion ! » hurla-t-elle, tapant du poing sur le battant qui refusait de s'ouvrir pour elle.

Elle continua à hurler et à taper pendant encore presque une minute, puis la porte se rouvrit brusquement.


	3. Chapitre 3

L'air abattu, le Junker la dévisagea un instant, puis s'effaça pour la laisser entrer.

Comme elle s'en doutait, sa chambre ressemblait davantage à une poubelle qu'à une pièce à vivre, mais la leçon de propreté pouvait attendre.

Il se laissa mollement tomber assis sur le bord de son lit et, les bras croisés sur le ventre - pour calmer une douleur ou pour limiter les tremblements qui avaient encore augmenté, elle ne savait pas - lui désigna du menton la seringue abandonnée sur les draps sales.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » demanda-t-elle, soudain intimidée.

« Dans le gras du bras... faut la planter là... » maugréa-t-il, désignant le muscle dur de son épaule.

Elle prit la seringue dont le capuchon stérile avait déjà été arraché, et contempla la peau crasseuse qu'elle était censée piquer.

« Il faut désinfecter avant... » constata-t-elle, reposant la seringue et ignorant le gémissement pitoyable du junker pour fouiller dans son sac, duquel elle sortit le flacon de désinfectant offert par le pharmacien et un mouchoir.

Il fallut trois passages successifs et près de la moitié de la petite bouteille pour qu'elle juge la zone assez propre, puis après avoir fait tremper la pointe de l'aiguille dans la mixture dans l'espoir de tuer les germes immanquablement transmis de la literie malodorante à l'acier chirurgical, elle s'approcha, aussi un peu tremblante, mais infiniment moins que le Junker qui avait commencé à claquer des dents.

« OK... on y va... A trois... un, deux. »

Elle planta l'aiguille en fermant les yeux et appuya sur le piston.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent.

« Mei ? »

La voix inquiète du Junker lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

« Faut... faut retirer l'aiguille... »

« Oh, mon dieu ! Pardon ! Pardon ! » bafouilla-t-elle, retirant prestement l'injecteur à présent inutile avant de plaquer un mouchoir propre sur le trou duquel perlait une goutte de sang.

Ils restèrent ainsi en une longue minute de silence gêné, durant laquelle les tremblements de l'homme s'apaisèrent un peu.

Finalement, il décroisa ses bras et lui adressa un pauvre sourire tordu.

Soudain vidée de toute énergie, elle se laissa tomber sur un tabouret seulement occupé par un peu de linge sale.

« Merci... » bafouilla-t-il, fuyant son regard.

Elle fit un petit geste négligent de la main.

« Y avait quoi dans cette seringue ? »

« J'sais pas. »

« Alors pourquoi vous l'être injecté? »

« Je sais pas exactement ce que c'est dans la seringue, mais la Doc a dit que ça agirait comme ce que je prenais avant, mais que ce serait meilleur pour moi... moins d'effets secondaires. » expliqua-t-il, fixant un point imaginaire sur le mur.

« Je comprends. Ça sert à quoi ? »

« C'est contre l'épilepsie, je crois. »

« Vous êtes épileptique ? »

Il hocha négativement la tête.

« Nah, mais j'ai des problèmes là. (Il montra du doigt sa tempe.) Des fois, si je prends pas bien mes pilules, c'est comme si y avait tout qui se mettait à fonctionner en même temps... C'est douloureux... et je tremble... Ça finit toujours par passer... mais sans ça (il désigna la seringue abandonnée sur le lit), ça peut durer des jours... »

« Oh, je suis désolée... »

Il sourit un peu.

« Faut pas. C'est les radiations. Ça pourrait être plus méchant. Moi et Roadie, on a de la chance. »

Elle ne voyait pas en quoi ce à quoi elle venait d'assister était de la chance, mais elle acquiesça.

Le silence retomba alors qu'elle tripotait nerveusement l'anse de son sac.

« Mei ? »

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle en sursautant presque.

« Ça va aller... tu peux partir. Je vais rester sagement ici, promis. »

Elle comprit qu'il la congédiait. Il devait être épuisé. Elle se leva donc, s'éloignant maladroitement.

« Bon, ben... heu... salut. »

Il agita vaguement la main.

Elle allait refermer la porte derrière elle, lorsqu'il l'arrêta :

« Mei... est-ce que tu peux ne pas en parler aux autres ? »

Elle réfléchit un instant.

« Le Dr Ziegler doit savoir. »

« Je lui dirai. Tu gardes le secret, promis ? »

Elle acquiesça. Cela sembla suffire au Junker, qui se laissa mollement tomber sur son matelas.

Elle referma la porte et s'éloigna, plus perturbée que jamais.

.

Elle faisait tourner un diagnostic sur Snowball dont elle venait de terminer l'entretien lorsque la vibration sourde d'une explosion fit trembler le sol.

« Je détecte une brèche à l'entrée Est. » annonça sobrement Athéna.

« Foutu Junker ! » cracha-t-elle, abandonnant le petit robot sur son logement de charge pour se diriger à grands pas vers l'origine du bruit, de l'autre côté de la base.

Ils allaient l'entendre, ces sales pyromanes ! Et dire qu'elle s'était laissée attendrir par le petit numéro de Fawkes. Il n'allait pas l'avoir une deuxième fois. Malade ou pas, ils étaient tarés et n'avaient pas leur place au sein d'Overwatch !

Elle venait de passer devant les portes grandes ouvertes de la cafétéria lorsque deux immenses mains aux ongles anormalement noirs jaillirent d'un réduit, la saisissant pour l'y tirer.

Elle allait hurler, mais une troisième main, métallique et froide, la bâillonna alors que, un doigt sur les lèvres, Jamieson lui faisait signe de se taire.

Elle se débattit un peu en grognant puis, vaincue, se laissa pendre mollement. Très délicatement, Roadhog la déposa au sol sans la lâcher.

« On te lâche si tu promets de te tenir tranquille. » murmura Fawkes.

Elle hocha la tête et dès qu'ils l'eurent relâchée, elle ouvrit la bouche avec l'intention de leur dire le fond de sa pensée. La seconde d'après, elle se retrouvait à nouveau empêchée de parler, plus étroitement encore par Fawkes, qui l'avait plaquée - avec une force surprenante pour sa carrure - contre son torse à nouveau nu pour l'empêcher de se débattre.

« Silence, princesse... L'explosion, c'était pas nous... Elle venait de dehors... probablement une roquette... » murmura-t-il d'une voix tendue.

Plus que ses paroles, ce fut son ton qui la convainquit de la véracité de ses propos, et elle hocha la tête. Il la relâcha prudemment et cette fois, elle ne broncha pas, s'éloignant juste d'un pas, tâchant de rester à égale distance de la grande perche et de son énorme comparse qui remplissait une bonne moitié du placard.

« Il faut appeler les secours ! » gémit-elle.

« Bonne idée, flocon de neige. Mais il faut aussi qu'on récupère nos armes. La cavalerie va pas arriver tout de suite. » réfléchit l'accro des bombes.

« On peut pas juste se cacher ? »  
Roadhog hocha la tête de gauche à droite avec un grondement négatif.

« Je suis presque sûr que le gros singe et la femme-faucon ont des trucs qu'ils ne veulent pas voir révélés cachés pas loin. » ajouta son compère.

Elle soupira. Ils avaient évidemment raison.

« Alors on fait quoi ? »  
« Toi, tu vas aller appeler les secours. Nous, on va s'occuper des crétins qui me piquent mon job ! » grogna avec un mélange de hargne et de joie le « petit » Junker.

Elle ne voulait pas imaginer comment ils allaient s'en occuper. Mais mieux valait quelques murs détruits que de perdre des information cruciales. Winston et Pharah comprendraient, elle en était certaine.

Elle réfléchit rapidement.

« La console la plus proche est dans l'atelier que j'occupe, dans le bâtiment voisin. »

« Alors vas-y, Mei ! » l'encouragea Junkrat, entrouvrant la porte pour vérifier que la voie était libre avant de la pousser dehors.

Il y eut une seconde de flottement, où elle se retrouva à trembler au milieu du couloir comme une souris à découvert, puis avec un petit cri confus, Jamieson fut aussi éjecté du placard.

« Tu la couvres. Je les retiens. Tu me rejoins après. » gronda Roadhog en la plus longue tirade qu'elle l'ait jamais entendu prononcer.

« Mais... mon pote... » supplia Jamesion.

D'un geste du doigt impérieux, le géant le rembarra et, s'affaissant, il l'emmena dans la direction opposée à celle prise par le monstre masqué.

Ils arrivèrent aux ateliers sans encombres, et le Junker la laissa devant la console, ramassant une masse qui traînait par là avant de repartir d'une course claudicante.

La peur lui tordait les entrailles, mais elle avait une mission.

Entrant son identifiant et ses mots de passe, elle se connecta au réseau sécurisé d'Overwatch.

« Ici Mei au Watchpoint : Gibraltar. Quelqu'un me reçoit ? »

Elle attendit une seconde ou deux.

« Quelqu'un m'entend ? »

Le lourd accent de Zarya lui répondit, l'apaisant immédiatement. La soldate saurait quoi faire et viendrait vite régler la situation.

« Zarya ! Que les Sept Fortunes soient remerciées ! La base est attaquée ! Je répète, la base est attaquée ! »

La Russe grogna quelque d'intelligible, et Mei crut deviner le gémissement de quelqu'un qui souffre en arrière plan.

« J'arrive dès que possible... Il me faudra au moins une demi-heure. Cache-toi et ne bouge pas. Je préviens les autres ! »

Mei opina, puis se rendant compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas la voir, confirma oralement avant de couper la communication.

Se reculant d'un pas, la scientifique fixa l'écran, puis réalisant que laisser sa session ouverte pourrait offrir un accès aux attaquants, elle la ferma.

« Athéna ? »

« Oui, Dr Zhou ? »

« Quelle est la situation ? »

« Il y a des combats dans le Secteur douze et quelqu'un est en train de tenter d'accéder à mes serveurs. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il y a des combats dans le secteur dou... »  
« Oui, oui, j'ai compris. Tu sais d'où vient l'attaque sur tes serveurs ? »

« D'un relais dans le Secteur huit. »  
« Les Junkers, ils sont où ? »

« Dans le Secteur douze. Actuellement, le pronostic est d'une chance sur dix-neuf en leur faveur. »

Elle jura dans sa langue natale. Ils n'allaient pas pouvoir agir, mais que pouvait-elle faire contre ce qui semblait être des forces armées et entraînées ? Elle n'était qu'une scientifique. Même pas assez douée en informatique pour essayer de ralentir la progression du hacker. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Si seulement elle pouvait geler le temps jusqu'à ce que les Junkers arrivent...

Son regard tomba sur Snowball, en veille sur son support. Elle ne pouvait pas geler le temps, mais presque.

Pour avoir déjà porté son pistolet endothermique sans sa parka en dessous, elle savait que les sangles allaient lui écorcher le cou, aussi prit-elle dix secondes pour ramasser un bleu de travail traînant dans un coin, le rouler en boule et le glisser sur ses épaules avant de passer les sangles du générateur, puis elle activa Snowball et se mit en route, rasant autant que possible les murs.

« Athéna, guide-moi.» demanda-t-elle.

L'IA acquiesça, ouvrant diligemment les portes devant elle alors que le petit drone jouait les éclaireurs.

Soudain, à l'angle d'un couloir, ce dernier recula précipitamment, affichant frénétiquement un panneau stop, et elle se plaqua encore davantage contre le mur, juste à temps pour entendre deux paires de bottes qui s'approchaient.

D'ici quelques secondes, ils tourneraient à l'angle et la verraient. Elle respira à fond. Winston et le Dr Ziegler étaient aussi des scientifiques, et pourtant ils faisaient des choses comme ça presque quotidiennement. Elle pouvait le faire.

Avec un petit cri aigu, elle jaillit dans le couloir à la plus grande surprise de deux soldats en armure tactique noire et visière rouge, et fermant les paupières très fort, les arrosa de son mélange à congélation instantanée. La charge vidée, elle entrouvrit une paupière pour découvrir deux énormes blocs gelés au milieu de la coursive recouverte de neige et de glace pulvérisée.

Elle avait réussi. Avec un cri de joie, elle sauta en l'air avant de se rappeler qu'elle venait probablement de tuer deux personnes et qu'elle avait toujours un hacker à neutraliser. D'ailleurs, ça faisait un moment qu'Athéna ne s'était plus manifestée.

Elle se remit donc prestement en route. Le relais ne devait plus être très loin.

Elle déboucha dans un vaste hangar souterrain sur le pourtour duquel courait une longue galerie et, perchée dessus de l'autre côté de la salle, une silhouette noire et fuchsia.

.

Elle avait tiré sans vraiment viser et avait raté sa cible d'un bon mètre, mais au moins avait-elle distrait le hacker... ou plutôt la hackeuse.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit une jeune femme à la peau sombre et à l'air mutin perchée sur la rambarde, son rire vibrant semblant envahir tout l'espace.

« _Holà, chica_. Il ne faut pas fermer les yeux si tu veux toucher quelque chose avec ton... qu'est-ce que c'est d'ailleurs ? Un pistolet à bulles ? Une machine à _granita_ ? »

Serrant les dents, Mei raffermit sa prise sur son arme.

« Éloignez-vous de la console et... et rendez-vous ! »

La femme rit, se redressant, marchant en équilibre sur la mince barre de fer sans même regarder ses pieds.

« _N_ _iña_ , _niña_... Tu trembles. Si tu veux me toucher avec ton jouet, il faut viser un peu plus haut. (Instinctivement, elle releva un peu le canon de son arme.) Voilà. Maintenant tu as peut-être une chance de me toucher... »

Elle fit feu, se forçant à ne pas fermer les yeux, et la femme disparut dans un éclat rosé, pour réapparaître à dix mètres d'elle au niveau du sol dans un rire enthousiaste.

Elle avait peur et elle en avait assez. Tirant sur un levier, elle augmenta l'ouverture de l'iris du pistolet qui se mit à cracher des pointes de glaces. En vain. La Latina semblait toujours avoir une seconde d'avance sur elle.

Soudain, elle disparut dans un frémissement, comme évaporée dans l'air, seuls les échos de son rire rebondissant contre les parois.

Mei tourna sur elle-même, tentant de la localiser. Brusquement, un crépitement retentit, et la baguette plantée dans son chignon lui fut douloureusement arrachée dans un éclat rougeâtre. Elle plongea instinctivement au sol, esquivant de peu une autre salve qui l'aurait transformée en passoire.

La femme reparut dans son dos, un sourire cruel aux lèvres, et enfonçant de toutes ses forces le levier de son arme, Mei appuya sur la gâchette qu'elle maintint enfoncée, générant un énorme mur de glace qui la coupa momentanément de son adversaire, lui permettant de se remettre sur pieds.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici, mais elle ne pouvait pas la laisser recommencer sa sale besogne sur les serveurs de la base. Elle fit donc volte-face et enfouit la console sous cinquante bons centimètres de glace. Qu'elle essaie de donc de hacker son _fire « ice » wall_ , cette sale petite... !

Un rire et trois projectiles qui l'effleurèrent - dont un d'assez près pour lui laisser une belle estafilade sur le bras - la ramenèrent au présent et elle plongea derrière une caisse métallique, ne faisant dépasser que le canon de son arme pour tirer au jugé.

« _Chica_ , je t'ai déjà dit : si tu veux me toucher, il faut regarder où tu tires ! » murmura une voix à son oreille. Elle sursauta et en réflexe, frappa d'un revers de crosse, heurtant quelque chose d'invisible qui hurla de douleur.

Tombée sur le dos sous le choc, se tenant la mâchoire, la hackeuse réapparut, et cette fois, elle n'hésita pas, faisant feu. Les pics de glace se plantèrent partout autour de la femme, transperçant les pans de sa robe, mais la charge du pistolet s'épuisa avant qu'elle n'ait pu la blesser et, déchirant sans hésiter ses vêtements pour se dégager, la Latina se releva d'un bond, jetant un regard déçu à la console avant hausser les épaules en souriant.

« C'est dommage, _niña_ , il y avait encore quelques petites choses que j'aurais bien voulu savoir, mais j'ai ce pourquoi j'étais venue. C'était très amusant, on se refait ça à l'occase ? » demanda-t-elle, désignant son brassard high-tech avant de s'éloigner avec un petit geste d'adieu moqueur.

Encore sous le choc, Mei ne se releva pas tout de suite, et lorsque enfin elle se rendit compte qu'il fallait qu'elle la poursuive, la femme avait déjà disparu dans le couloir. Couloir duquel s'éleva un rire maniaque suivi de peu d'une explosion assourdissante, d'un cri de douleur et de jurons en espagnol.

Le rire se précisa, et le regard fou, une machine démoniaque entre les mains, Jamieson fit son apparition, précédé d'une seconde à peine par la hackeuse qui battait visiblement en retraite.

«Hahahaha ! Viens là, petite _pinâta_... que je voie quels jolis bonbons tu contiens ! » hurla le Junker, extatique.

Instinctivement, Mei recula, essayant de se faire aussi petite que possible. Pour la première fois, elle faisait la rencontre du vrai Junkrat, le criminel qui avait terrorisé les cinq continents. Le maniaque aux bombes. Soudain, elle réalisa quelle avait été sa folie. Elle l'avait traité comme le pire des déchets, inconsciente du psychopathe qui se cachait vraiment sous la crasse et les rires aigrelets. Elle avait de la chance d'être encore en vie.

Le Junker ne sembla même pas la remarquer, sautant partout, semant une pluie de grenades sur sa proie qui caracolait et bondissait pour sauver sa vie, à présent trop occupée pour les blagues et les provocations.

Soudain, elle disparut à nouveau, et Junkrat s'arrêta, ramassé et grognant comme une bête, son regard fou cherchant sa proie. Une salve rougeâtre jaillit de nulle part, et il tomba à la renverse alors que Mei replongeait à l'abri tout relatif de sa caisse.

Une seconde salve arrosa l'homme qui en para le plus gros de son bras prosthétique, dont la coque déjà bien amochée partit à moitié en miettes.

La femme réapparut et, dans la seconde, des grenades jaillirent dans sa direction, explosant sans lui faire de mal, mais causant encore plus de chaos qu'avant.

L'échange se poursuivit sous le regard terrifié de Mei, puis la femme disparut à nouveau et une salve toucha le Junker, un balle lui déchirant l'épaule.

Il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps à ce rythme. Si seulement ils pouvaient voir cette maudite hackeuse...

Elle devenait invisible, mais elle l'avait frappée, elle n'était donc pas intangible. Prise d'une inspiration soudaine, elle attrapa le drone qui flottait prudemment à l'abri de la même caisse qu'elle et le projeta au centre de la salle, ignorant son bip de protestation.

« Snowball, blizzard ! »

Le petit robot obéit, et bientôt la pièce se remplit de neige tourbillonnante.

Plissant les yeux, elle se mit à chercher entre les flocons. Là.

« Junkrat, à gauche ! »

L'homme tira en réflexe, et ils furent récompensés par un cri aigu.

« Attention, derrière ! »

Il se retourna, balançant son arme qui heurta en cliquetant quelque chose et la femme reparut alors qu'elle s'écrasait contre le mur.

Sans attendre qu'elle se relève, le Junker lui colla son lance-grenades sous le nez, écartant le pistolet-mitrailleur qu'elle avait lâché du pied, et Mei - devinant ses intentions - jaillit de sa cachette.

« Non ! Non, il ne faut pas la tuer ! Elle sera jugée pour ses actes ! »

Il la fixa d'un air mauvais mais ne bougea pas, et elle s'avança, menaçant aussi d'une main la femme alors que de l'autre elle détachait maladroitement son brassard.

« Elle a volé des données. » expliqua-t-elle en réponse au regard perplexe du Junker.

« Et maintenant, on en fait quoi ? »

« Heu... »

Avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de répondre, une explosion et des hurlements les coupèrent et, instinctivement, elle regarda dans la direction du bruit, tout comme Junkrat.

Il y eut un rire, un frémissement dans l'air, et la femme s'évapora. Puis Mei eut l'atroce sensation d'une pichenette sur le nez, et un « _A_ _diós,_ _chupa_ ! » goguenard retentit ainsi qu'un dernier rire.

Trente secondes plus tard, un Winston écumant entrait dans la pièce, et le Junker s'empressait de lâcher son arme et de lever les mains aussi haut que possible avec une balle dans l'épaule pour montrer ses intentions pacifiques.


	4. Chapitre 4

Assise sur l'un des étroits lits de l'infirmerie, Mei laissa le Dr Ziegler terminer le pansement sur son bras .

Elle hésitait depuis un moment à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, mais la doctoresse avait dû deviner, car avec un sourire et une dernière bande d'adhésif médical, elle lui désigna le rideau tiré de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Vous pouvez aller le voir si vous voulez, mais je dois vous prévenir qu'il ne doit pas être très cohérent, je l'ai légèrement sédaté. »

Elle ne put retenir un sourire.

« Merci Docteur. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça change beaucoup de d'habitude. »

Le Dr Ziegler acquiesça et partit s'occuper de son prochain patient : Lena Oxton, qui arborait une belle plaie au front, grossièrement traitée avec des Steri-Strips.

Mei resta plantée derrière le rideau entourant le dernier lit de la pièce, puis après avoir hésité, elle y passa la tête.

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda-t-elle, s'adressant tant à Jamieson vautré sur le lit qu'au géant assis sur la chaise trop petite juste à côté.

« Heyyyy ! C'est la reine des glaces ! Tu es venue tu moquer de moi ? » demanda Jamieson, passant de la joie un peu stupide à la méfiance.

« Heu... non. En fait, je voulais vous remercier. »

« Nous remercier ? » demanda le pyromane, parfaitement perplexe.

« Oui. Sans vous, les agents de Talon seraient repartis avec tout ce qu'ils voulaient... et... heu... merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, M. Fawkes... »

On ne devait pas souvent les remercier, car ils échangèrent un regard surpris. Du moins la grande perche était surprise, car elle ne pouvait pas deviner grand-chose derrière le hideux masque à gaz de l'autre. De Roadhog. Non, de Mako Rutledge, se corrigea-t-elle. Ils avaient prouvé qu'ils ne méritaient pas tout son mépris.

Un sourire tordu et un peu fou se répandit sur les traits de Jamieson.

« Oooooh ! Tu es mignonne, Princesse... Si tu es toujours aussi mignonne, je te sauverai la vie tous les jours ! »

Le sédatif devait tout de même l'affecter. Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

« Regarde, Roadie... Elle rougit. Comme une... Mmmpf ?! »

La fin de sa phrase fut étouffée par l'immense main qui l'avait bâillonné, recouvrant presque toute la tête, comme la sienne un peu plus tôt.

« Excusez-le, Dr Zhou. Il est stupide. »

Elle fut reconnaissante au géant d'avoir repris les choses en main d'une manière un peu moins gênante. Ils venaient de lui sauver la vie, elle n'allait pas se fâcher contre eux juste après.

« ...Ce n'est rien. Le Dr Ziegler m'a prévenue. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait.» bafouilla-t-elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de subitement remarquer que les mains du colosse étaient à présent non seulement crasseuses mais couvertes de sang.

« Vous êtes blessé, M. Rutledge ? »

L'homme mit un instant à réagir, puis après avoir jeté un œil à ses mains, il se mit à rire, d'un rire profond qui semblait résonner en elle.

« Non. Ce n'est pas mon sang. »

Elle préféra ne pas investiguer d'avantage. Tout comme elle préférait ne pas penser à ce qu'il était advenu des deux hommes qu'elle avait congelés.

« Bon... ben... heu... Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. »  
Le géant acquiesça, bâillonnant toujours son comparse qui gesticulait vaguement.

Elle quitta l'infirmerie.

Une tasse de thé, et dodo. Il était encore tôt, mais elle se sentait totalement vidée.

« Mei ! » l'interjection fut accompagnée d'une immense claque entre les omoplates qui manqua de la faire tomber.

« Aleksandra ?! »

« Ton appel m'a inquiétée, mais je vois que tu vas bien ! » tonitrua-t-elle, anormalement joyeuse.

« Aleks... Zarya, tout va bien ? »

« _Da_ ! Pourquoi ? »  
« Tu es... heu... bizarre. »

« Je ne suis pas bizarre ! Je suis contente ! J'ai pu casser de l'Omnic, aujourd'hui ! »

Ce devait être l'adrénaline. Oui, c'était sûrement l'adrénaline.

« Tu es contente, c'est bien...Je suppose. Je vais te laisser. J'aimerais me reposer un peu. » s'excusa-t-elle en prenant la tangente.

« Bien sûr que c'est bien ! » tonna la Russe en lui emboîtant le pas.

Comment allait-elle faire pour s'en débarrasser gentiment ?

Elle n'eut pas à le faire, à son plus grand soulagement, puisque à mi-chemin du réfectoire le lieutenant Amari convoqua Zarya pour un débriefing.

L'Égyptienne, visiblement compréhensive, la prévint qu'elle aurait aussi le droit à un rapport, mais le lendemain. A présent, elle se sentait si lessivée qu'elle était prête à dire oui à tout pourvu qu'on la laisse aller se reposer. Lessivée et nauséeuse. Moins elle essayait d'y penser, plus les visages congelés des deux hommes s'imposaient dans son esprit.

.

Le lieutenant Amari, accompagnée du Dr Ziegler et de Winston, avait procédé à son débriefing. Ça ressemblait aux débriefings de missions scientifiques, mais avec plus de faits sanglants et moins de science. Elle n'avait pas cherché à grandir son rôle, ni à diminuer celui des Junkers. Elle avait répondu avec sincérité, ne parlant que de ce qu'elle avait vu et ne s'aventurant pas à extrapoler des événements ou des actions dont elle n'avait pas pleinement connaissance.

Finalement, ils semblèrent à court de questions et le silence retomba, bientôt brisé par le lieutenant Amari, très formelle.

« Merci pour ce rapport, Dr Zhou. Nous devons encore entendre Rutledge et Fawkes, mais votre récit met déjà en lumière quelques problèmes graves de sécurité au sein de la base. L'un des principaux n'est autre que vous, Docteur. »

« Moi ? » demanda-t-elle, soudain glacée.

« Oui, vous. Overwatch est avant tout une force paramilitaire. Tous nos membres ne sont pas des soldats, mais tous savent au moins se défendre... » asséna sèchement la militaire.

«... Tous sauf moi. » compléta-t-elle tristement.

«Je ne serais pas si dur, Pharah. Mei a tout de même, hum... neutralisé deux hommes de Talon, et tenu tête à cette Sombra pendant plusieurs minutes, l'empêchant de compléter son hacking d'Athena et nous donnant le temps d'arriver. » tempéra Winston.

« Certes, mais sans l'intervention de « Junkrat » Fawkes, elle serait morte, et c'est inacceptable.» trancha le lieutenant.

Les deux scientifiques lui jetèrent des regards dubitatifs, mais ne dirent rien.

« Donc, Dr Zhou, à partir d'aujourd'hui vous allez suivre une formation à l'autodéfense avec Mlle Zaryanova, moi-même et toute personne qui se portera volontaire pour cette tâche et ce jusqu'à ce que je considère que vous êtes apte à veiller seule à votre propre sécurité. Que plus personne n'ait à se prendre de balle pour vous. Est-ce clair ? »

Elle opina, le cœur lourd de culpabilité. La militaire avait parfaitement raison. Jamieson avait été blessé à sa place. Il s'était pris des balles qui lui étaient destinées, et même si elle ne l'appréciait que très moyennement, elle ne pensait plus qu'il le méritât pleinement.

« Merci d'être venue, Mei. Vous pouvez y aller. » la congédia gentiment le Dr Ziegler avec un sourire compréhensif.

« Et dites à M. Rutledge d'entrer, s'il vous plaît.» réclama Winston.

Elle acquiesça, s'esquivant prestement, osant à peine regarder en face le géant qui attendait derrière la porte en compagnie de son ami qui faisait les cent pas dans le couloir et qui - elle l'aurait juré - se crispa en la voyant sortir.

Les deux hommes la saluèrent vaguement, et Mako entra dans la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter alors qu'elle descendait l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussé.

Elle avait déjà atteint le palier lorsque la tête de Jamieson apparut au-dessus d'elle.

« Mei ? Herrr... Désolé pour hier... Comme Roadie l'a dit, j'suis un idiot ! »

Elle le fixa, surprise, puis hocha la tête et s'esquiva avant de se mettre à rougir ou faire quelque chose d'autre de ridicule.

.

 _Mako était entré dans la grande salle de réunion trop vide et il avait essayé de se rappeler ce qu'il devait faire. Roadie le lui avait répété au moins dix fois. Que devait-il faire déjà ? Ah, oui ! S'excuser auprès de la princesse. Mei. Il devait l'appeler Mei . Mei ! Mei ! Mei !_

 _Il se précipita, la gomme fatiguée de sa prothèse dérapant vaguement sur le sol étincelant, pour finir sa course en s'écrasant à moitié sur la rambarde de l'escalier._

 _Heureusement, elle était juste en bas._

 _« Mei ? »_

 _La petite femme releva le nez, surprise._

 _« Herrr... »_

 _Qu'est-ce que Roadie lui avait dit de dire, déjà ? Il avait oublié. C'était trop compliqué pour lui. Il allait falloir qu'il improvise. Il était bon pour improviser, normalement. Mais avec des plans. Des plans et des bombes. Pas des excuses et des mots._

 _« Désolé pour hier... »_

 _Ça c'était un bon début. Impeccable. Direct, impossible de mal le prendre. Dix sur dix. Fallait qu'il continue. Ne pas la fâcher. Surtout ne pas la fâcher ! Pas comme hier . Il allait lui dire combien il avait apprécié qu'elle l'accompagne à la pharmacie, mais ce n'était pas le propos. Il allait lui dire qu'il trouvait le motif de son pull très joli, mais elle allait encore sans doute mal le prendre. Lui dire que le pull et le motif lui faisaient de très jolis seins ? Non ! Surtout pas ! Mauvaise idée, très très mauvaise idée ! Réfléchir ! Réfléchir ! Que dirait Roadie ? Que dirait Roadie ?_

 _« Comme Roadie l'a dit, j'suis un idiot ! »  
Parfait. Il n'avait pas parlé du pull et pas parlé des seins ! _

_Pourtant, elle le fixa avec des yeux de plus en plus grands, hocha vaguement la tête avant de partir en vitesse. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait pour la fâcher ? Il lui semblait avoir tout bien fait pourtant ?_

 _Il continua à se torturer pendant encore de longues minutes, puis Mako ressortit et lui fit signe d'entrer._

 _Il se redressa de son mieux, essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon et entra._

 _« M'dame, m'sieur, le bonjour ! »_

 _Deux saluts tièdes et le regard froid de l'Égyptienne lui répondirent alors que cette dernière lui faisait signe de venir se poster devant la longue table derrière laquelle ils étaient assis._

 _« M. Fawkes, nous aimerions entendre votre version des événements d'hier.» exigea-t-elle, plus glaciale encore que Mei._

 _Si Mei était la princesse des glaces, Le « lieutenant Amari » en était l'impératrice. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'idée._

 _La femme pencha la tête, l'air vaguement répugné et perplexe. Quelle ingratitude. Ils avaient sauvé leur stupide base, quand même !_

 _« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle._

 _« Oy ! J'étais dans ma chambre, en train de m'occuper de mes affaires sans rien demander à personne quand y a eu un gros boum. Moi, j'me suis demandé : qui joue avec mes affaires ? Alors j'suis sorti, et là y avait Roadie qui me regardait comme si c'était de ma faute. Alors moi j'ai haussé les épaules et j'ai dit : c'est pas moi, camarade ! Et... »_

 _« Plus concis, M. Fawkes. Plus concis. » exigea la militaire._

 _Il referma la bouche et réfléchit._

 _« Boum ! Chhhhht ! Bratatatatata ! Bang ! Baf ! Bam ! Gharrrgh ! HAHAHAHAHA ! Boum ! Boum! Boum ! Adios ! » expliqua-t-il, mimant à grand renfort de gestes._

 _« Moins concis. » soupira l'Égyptienne alors que le singe et la doc riaient tout bas._

 _Il leur fallut plus d'une heure, mais guidé par des questions de plus en plus précises, il parvint à peu près à reconstituer les événements dans l'ordre._

 _Finalement, le lieutenant Amari se leva pour clore l'entretien._

 _« Merci de votre, hum... rapport, M. Fawkes.» déclara-t-elle d'un ton fatigué._

 _« C'est fini ? Cool. Mais heu... »_

 _C'était l'heure de réclamer leur reconnaissance en espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes. Mais avec cette femme, la menace ne fonctionnerait pas. Il allait falloir négocier._

 _«Oui, M. Fawkes ? » soupira-t-elle._

 _« Ben... heu... à propos du paiement ? »_

 _« Quel paiement ? »_

 _« Pour ce qu'on a fait, Roadie et moi. »_

 _Elle le fixa, un sourcil relevé._

 _« J'veux dire... Vous nous avez engagés pour faire un casse pour vous. Pas pour défendre vot'base ou la vie d'vos... heu... scientifiques, donc une p'tite prime serait la bienvenue ! »_

 _La militaire lui jeta un regard noir puis se tourna vers les deux autres qui haussèrent les épaules._

 _Se passant une main sur le visage, l'Égyptienne se retourna vers lui._

 _« On peut envisager quelque chose... disons deux cents. »_

 _« Deux cents ?Vous êtes sérieuse ?! Je suis sûre que si je vais revendre une de vos poignées de porte, ça me rapportera plus ! »_

 _« Deux cents chacun. »_

 _« Non ! Cinq cents ! Cinq cents chacun. Minimum ! »_

 _« M. Fawkes, ne poussez pas trop... » l'avertit-elle._

 _« Quatre cents chacun. »_

 _« Je peux aller jusqu'à quatre cents pour les deux. Pas plus. »_

 _Quatre cents ? C'était un bon deal !_

 _« Je marche ! Quatre cents pour les deux ! »_

 _La femme soupira, fit signe au singe qui s'éloigna avec un drôle d'air et lui ramena les billets qu'il compta soigneusement avant d'empocher._

 _« Ahaha ! Merci bien, Lieutenant! »_

 _« C'est ça. Bonne journée, M. Fawkes. » le congédia-t-elle._

 _Il partit en sautillant joyeusement, saluant de la main le macaque et la doc._

 _Roadhog l'attendait dehors._

 _« Hey, Roadie, j'nous ai eu une prime. Regarde ! » fanfaronna-t-il alors que le géant lui emboîtait le pas. « L'Amari, elle voulait nous donner que deux cents chacun, mais j'ai négocié comme un roi et regarde ce qu'elle nous a donné ! Quatre cents ! Quatre cents balles juste pour nous deux ! »_

 _Roadhog soupira._

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _Il fixa les billets, tâchant de comprendre pourquoi son garde du corps ne partageait pas sa joie._

 _« Oh ! »_

 _« Crétin. » gronda le géant avant de le pousser en avant._


	5. Chapitre 5

**Suite à un petit chamboulement dans mon programme d'écriture, Oxymore vas passer jusqu'à nouvel avis d'une publication hebdomadaire tout les jeudis à bi-hebdomadaire les mardi et samedi.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, critiques ou même simple smiley, ils me font tous toujours immensément plaisir.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Atlantis**

* * *

Vêtue d'un pantalon de sport un peu trop long pour elle et d'un tank top sur son soutien-gorge de sport qui lui écrasait les seins, Mei se tenait face à Zarya. Au début, elle avait été soulagée que ce fût son amie qui soit la première à se charger de son entraînement, mais après vingt minutes de torture sur un tapis de course en guise d'échauffement et autant à soulever à deux bras et à grand-peine ce que la Russe soulevait d'une seule main négligente, elle ne l'était plus tant.

« Allez ! Hop ! Hop ! Hop ! Pose cet haltère et prend la corde à sauter. On commence en douceur. Cinquante sauts. »

Soufflant comme un phoque, et non moins dégoulinante, elle se releva lentement et prit sans entrain la corde posée au pied du banc de charge. Zarya sautait déjà à une vitesse ahurissante. Mei tenta vaguement un saut mais la corde, trop longue pour elle, s'échoua misérablement au sol devant elle. Avec un soupir, elle l'enroula autour de ses mains pour la raccourcir puis recommença. Toujours trop long. Après un dernier réglage, elle fit un premier saut un peu mou, puis un second, et se prit les pieds dans la corde au troisième.

« Allez, bouge-toi ! J'en suis déjà à 136... 137... 138... » la harangua Zarya.

Elle soupira et persévéra péniblement.

Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour faire ses cinquante sauts, mais elle finit par les faire. Zarya, magnanime l'autorisa à prendre une petite pause.

Elle vidait goulûment sa trop petite bouteille d'eau lorsque des pas lourds attirèrent son attention.

Mako Rutledge, seulement vêtu de sa vieille salopette, entra, ses traits dissimulés sous son éternel masque.

Zarya fronça le nez à l'odeur et elle ne se retint qu'à grande-peine de faire pareil.

Le géant leur jeta un coup d'œil puis se mit à charger les poids sur la barre.

« Hey ! C'est pas pour les porcs ici ! » cracha la Russe, qui pourtant n'avait pas semblé outre mesure dérangée par sa saleté auparavant.

Le gigantesque Australien la toisa puis se retourna, continuant à préparer la machine.

« Tu m'as entendu, Junker ? » siffla-t-elle, venant se planter devant lui, défiante.

« J'ai le droit d'être ici. » gronda l'homme.

« Certainement pas ! Les porcs comme toi n'ont pas le droit de mettre les pieds ici ! »

A une vitesse surprenante pour son gabarit, le poing du colosse jaillit pour se refermer sur le cou de son amie, qui se retrouva soulevée du sol, tentant en vain de lui faire lâcher prise.

« _Personne_ ne me traite de porc... » siffla-t-il tout bas.

Après un bref instant de stupeur, Mei bondit en avant.  
Si Zarya n'arrivait pas à se défaire de lui par la force, elle n'y arriverait jamais, mais elle pouvait essayer autre chose.

« Arrêtez ! M. Rutledge, arrêtez ! Lâchez-la. Zarya n'aurait pas dû vous insulter. Elle s'excuse. Hein, tu t'excuses ? »

La Russe suffocante fit non de la tête, et dans un accès de colère, Mei lui colla un coup de pied dans le tibia.

Elle acquiesça.

« Vous voyez ? Elle s'excuse. S'il vous plaît, lâchez-la... »

« Elle m'a traité de porc. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais Zarya, heu... ne voulait pas dire ça ! »

Même à travers les épais verres fumés du masque, elle devina le regard dubitatif de l'homme.

« Ce qu'elle voulait dire, c'est que vous ne respectez pas les règles du gymnase ! Regardez ! (Elle désigna la page cornée scotchée dans un coin, détaillant les règles de bon usage des locaux.) Il est précisé que les utilisateurs doivent porter des vêtements spécialement adaptés à la pratique du sport et laisser les lieux propres après leur passage. »

Elle désigna également les vagues traces de terre sèche laissée par les rangers de l'homme. Il les fixa un instant, puis reposa une Zarya très rouge par terre.

« Je n'avais pas vu les règles. Je vais nettoyer et aller me changer. » déclara-t-il d'un ton redevenu égal. « Mais ne m'insulte plus jamais, la Russe. Le Dr Zhou ne sera pas toujours là pour te sauver. » gronda-t-il à son amie qui reprenait son souffle en se massant la gorge.

« _Da !_ _Vot i vse_! Gros p... ! »

La fin de sa phrase se noya dans le linge que Mei venait de lui enfoncer dans la bouche.

Roadhog, qui s'était arrêté, se remit en marche et Zarya eut la bonne idée de ne cracher sa serviette qu'après son départ.

La soldate se releva avec hargne, ramassant sa bouteille d'eau et ses quelques autres affaires avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« Zarya ? Où tu vas ? »

« Fin de la leçon, Mei ! » cracha cette dernière.

Elle la regarda partir, puis se rassit tristement sur le banc de charge. Même si cette leçon était une torture, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle se finisse ainsi.

Avec un soupir, elle se releva, sentant déjà les courbatures qu'elle allait avoir, et commença à péniblement ramasser les haltères et autres équipements abandonnés par terre pour les ranger à leur place.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un genre de sifflement qui se termina en glapissement de douleur la fit se retourner, pour découvrir Roadhog pieds nus et à présent habillé d'un truc qui avait dû être un jogging dans une autre vie, accompagné d'un Junkrat qui se frottait la tête d'un air vexé, et vêtu quant à lui d'un ridicule mini-short vert et d'un genre de marcel sans doute plus à la taille de son ami qu'à la sienne. L'ensemble lui donnait encore plus l'air d'une grande sauterelle égarée.

Comme pour compléter le tableau ridicule, Mako tenait à la main un balai et une balayette qui faisaient figure de jouets dans ses grosses pognes.

Elle dut avoir l'air surpris, parce que Jamieson oublia qu'il boudait pour désigner avec un grand sourire la brosse.

« Tu vois, on est pas de cochons, princesse ! »

Ne sachant que répondre, elle haussa les épaules, et se retourna pour poursuivre son rangement.

Avec un sifflement souffreteux, Mako s'agenouilla pour balayer ses saletés, tandis que Jamieson venait fureter vers le rack des poids, en choisissant deux qu'il emmena en titubant vers la barre, poursuivant visiblement le travail de son ami.

Lorsque le géant se releva en soufflant comme une locomotive, Mei ne put s'empêcher d'énoncer ses inquiétudes quant à son état de santé.

« M. Rutledge, vous êtes sûr que vous êtes en état de faire du sport ? »

« Nah ! T'inquiète pas, flocon de neige, Roadie est solide ! » répondit Jamieson à sa place.

Ignorant la sauterelle, elle fixa le grand Junker qui gronda et, voyant qu'elle ne renoncerait pas, consentit à lui répondre.

« Je vais très bien. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

Quelque chose dans son attitude la découragea d'insister et, les lèvres pincées, elle ramassa sa bouteille vide et sa serviette avant de partir.

Arrivée devant sa chambre, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son lecteur de musique.

Avec un gémissement défait, elle fit demi-tour.

Avant même d'arriver à la salle de sport, elle fut accueillie par les bruits. Grognement de bêtes fauves, sifflement de poumons malades et par-dessus, d'atroces caquètements fous.

A la porte, elle découvrit la manière bien particulière de faire du sport des Junkers. Si Roadhog soulevait de la fonte à s'en faire exploser les bras, Junkrat allait et venait d'une machine à l'autre, les essayant toutes de toutes les manières possibles sauf la bonne, tout en ricanant comme un dément à chacune de ses nouvelles pitreries.

Les caquètements hystériques s'éteignirent brusquement lorsqu'il l'aperçut et, après s'être figé, l'air très embarrassé, Jamieson descendit du vélo d'appartement sur lequel il était perché à l'envers et avec son sourire habituel, il s'approcha d'elle.

« Oublié quelque chose, princesse ? »

« Oui. Mon lecteur. » marmonna-t-elle, se dépêchant d'aller le ramasser avant de repartir.

Elle avait atteint la porte lorsqu'une poigne de fer, littéralement, l'arrêta.

Un frisson la parcourut à l'idée de ce qui était en train de la toucher, et elle força un air neutre sur ses traits avant de se retourner.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle leur était reconnaissante de lui avoir sauvé la vie qu'ils ne la dégoûtaient plus.

« Lâchez-moi.» parvint-elle à dire sèchement mais sans trop de méchanceté.

Il retira prestement sa main avant de la lever en signe de paix.

« Y a pas de mal, princesse, y a pas de mal ! J'ai appris ce que l'Égyptienne veut que tu fasses... et comme Mme Muscle t'a laissée en plan, je me disais que... peut-être... éventuellement... par le plus grand des hasards... ça te dirait de t'entraîner avec nous ? »

Elle le fixa, lui avec son short trop court, fixa le vélo d'appartement sur lequel il était perché peu de temps auparavant, puis l'autre Junker qui, imperturbable, continuait à lever de la fonte. Assez de fonte pour pouvoir la broyer, elle en était sûre.

« Non, sans façon, merci. »

Jamieson sembla se dégonfler comme une baudruche, mais elle ne resta pas pour voir jusqu'où.

« Héhé, c'est pas grave... Bon après-midi, flocon de neige ! » la salua-t-il, se grattant une plaque nue sur le crâne avec un sourire tordu.

« J'ai un nom, Jamieson Fawkes ! »

« Bon après-midi, Mei ! » répondit-il joyeusement.

Ne pouvait-il pas ne pas se rendre compte à quel point il était agaçant. Non ?

« Ouais, c'est ça ! » répliqua-t-elle, agitant vaguement la main en une parodie de salut, mi-geste d'adieu, mi-geste grossier, tout en continuant à marcher.

.

 _« Héhé, t'as vu Roadie... Elle m'a dit au revoir ! »_

 _« ... »_

 _« D'accord, pas tout à fait, mais y a du progrès non ? »_

 _« ... »_

 _« T'es pas cool, mec ! Pas cool ! » marmonna-t-il, se vautrant sur une machine à se muscler les tibias._

 _Jouant distraitement avec la barre de charge de laquelle il avait retiré tout poids, il ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu._

 _« Héhé, tu as vu ce qu'elle portait pour faire du sport ? Pas du tout à sa taille... Je croyais que les filles, surtout les filles qui sont pas de l'Outback, elles faisaient attention à ce genre de choses... Comment ça, je devrais me regarder avant de parler ? »_

 _Un grondement plus appuyé lui répondit et il comprit le message._

 _« OK, OK, mon pote, je me tais. »_

 _Vingt-six secondes plus tard, il commençait à fredonner tout en rampant à plat ventre dans le rayon de soleil qui baignait un coin des dalles en mousse de la zone de musculation._

 _C'était confortable. Plus moelleux que la plupart des endroits où il avait dormi au cours de sa vie, et le soleil le réchauffait délicieusement, mais il ne parvenait pas à somnoler._

 _Il n'était pas un ange, c'était un fait, mais depuis qu'ils avaient été engagés par Overwatch, il faisait de gros, gros efforts pour bien se comporter. Il n'avait presque rien volé du tout. Juste quelques outils et un ou deux produits chimiques. Et il n'avait fait de mal à personne, à part aux types de Talon qui remplissaient à présent la morgue de la base... Roadie non plus d'ailleurs... Peu de gens pouvaient se vanter de l'avoir insulté et d'être encore en vie... La Ruskof avait bien de la chance que Mako tienne tant que ça à la prime juteuse que le singe leur avait promis pour le casse._

 _S'arrachant machinalement les peaux mortes des lèvres avant de les gober, il se retourna sur le dos._

 _Il avait l'habitude d'être mal accueilli, mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, la froideur de la Chinoise... (La froideur... pour la princesse des glaces... il pouffa, puis se rembrunit.) Sa froideur lui faisait de la peine. A chaque fois qu'il essayait d'être gentil, sympathique à son égard, elle le rembarrait comme un déchet dégoûtant._

 _Un sourire sardonique étira ses lèvres gercées, faisant perler un peu de sang là où il venait d'en arracher la peau. Elle le rembarrait ainsi parce que c'était ce qu'elle voyait, ce que tout ces gens voyaient quand ils les regardaient, Roadie et lui. De dégoûtants déchets radioactifs qu'on aimerait bien oublier. Mais, ils ne les laisseraient pas les oublier. Plus jamais ! Et quitte à se rappeler à leur bon souvenir, autant que ce soit comme leurs pires cauchemars que comme des choses pitoyables et répugnantes dont on se débarrasse en vitesse._

 _Dans cinq jours, ils allaient faire le casse pour les « gentils » d'Overwatch, prendre leur prime obscène, et s'en servir pour se lancer dans une seconde vague de crimes et de pillages sanglants._

 _Jamais le monde ne pourrait oublier Junkrat et Roadhog._

 _Jamais !_

 _Un rire hystérique lui échappa et, se tenant les côtes, il se roula par terre jusqu'à ce qu'il s'apaise._

 _._

Zarya s'était bientôt calmée, et l'avait rejointe pour le repas du soir comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'était certainement pas Mei qui allait remettre les choses sur le tapis. Les colères de son amie étaient bien assez terrifiantes comme ça.

Le lendemain cependant, elle avait eu le droit à la triple peine. Zarya, Pharah et l'odeur des Junkers que même la brise marine entrant par les fenêtre grandes ouvertes du gymnase ne parvenait pas à évacuer.

Les deux militaires la poussèrent dans ses derniers retranchement pendant plus de trois heures avant de la libérer, et c'est sur des jambes tremblantes d'épuisement qu'elle se traîna à la douche. Elle se sentait si faible et fatiguée que malgré un ventre gargouillant, elle fit l'impasse sur le réfectoire, se dirigeant directement vers sa chambre. Il devait bien lui rester une barre énergétique ou quelque chose du même genre quelque part.

Elle comatait depuis plus d'une heure, physiquement épuisée, mais parfaitement reposée mentalement, lorsque Athena lui signala poliment que le lieutenant Amari désirait la voir.

Avec un grognement, elle se redressa sur ses coudes, poussant un gémissement pitoyable lorsque des muscles qu'elle ne savait même pas avoir se rappelaient à son bon souvenir, puis avec des gestes de vieille femme, elle ramassa ses lunettes, les posa sur son nez et entreprit péniblement de quitter son pyjama pour une tenue plus présentable.

Pharah l'attendait dans son bureau, celui du commandant de la base, une feuille de papier imprimée annonçant sobrement « Lieutenant Amari » scotchée sur la plaque portant encore le nom de l'ancien maître des lieux.

La guerrière lui fit signe de s'asseoir et, voyant sa peine, lui offrit un petit sourire encourageant.

« Si la douche chaude et une bonne hydratation ne suffisent pas, allez demander quelque chose au Dr Ziegler, d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Mais je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour parler de vos courbatures. Je suis parfaitement au courant que ce que je vais vous demander est en complète contradiction avec ce que je vous ai dit avant-hier, mais malheureusement, nous n'avons pas le choix. »

Elle attendit la suite.

« Comme vous le savez sûrement, nous sommes actuellement en train de préparer la plus grosse mission depuis la réouverture d'Overwatch. »

« La mission dans quatre jours ? Celle pour laquelle vous avez engagé les Junkers ? »

« Précisément. Or, malgré leur présence et celle de Mme Zaryanova, nous sommes à cours de personnel. »

« Vous voulez que je garde la base en votre absence ? » demanda-t-elle, tentant de se rassurer.

Talon n'allait pas ré-attaquer à peine une semaine après sa dernière tentative - et pas après la raclée qu'ils s'étaient pris.

« Non. J'ai besoin de vous sur le terrain. »

« Moi, sur le terrain ? Mais je croyais que je devais être formée... »

« En effet, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Le cadet Oxton devait se charger de cette partie de la mission, mais malheureusement ce ne sera pas possible. »

Mei déglutit avec peine.

« Qu'attendez-vous au juste de moi ? »

Pharah sourit.

« Que savez-vous exactement de la mission ? »

« Pas grand-chose. Juste que c'est très important et que vous devrez sans doute faire sauter des trucs. Sinon, pourquoi engager les Junkers ? »

« Vous avez tout juste. Nous allons récupérer, dans la banque Gutenberg de Milan, une technologie qui, bien qu'en elle-même inoffensive, pourrait avoir des applications meurtrières entre de mauvaises mains. »

« Quelle genre de technologie ? »

« Moins vous en savez, moins vous risquez d'en dire, Mei. Nos associés australiens entrent malheureusement dans la catégorie des mauvaises mains. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Alors pourquoi les avoir engagés ? »

« Car malheureusement, les cambrioleurs capables d'entrer dans de telles forteresses et d'en ressortir vivants ne courent pas les rues. Ceux prêts à vendre leurs talents encore moins. »

« Je ne comprends pas quel rôle je pourrais bien jouer dans tout cela. »

« Un rôle capital. Pour que nous puissions accéder à la chambre forte, il faudra que M. Fawkes nous ouvre un passage, et pour cela, il faudra qu'il s'infiltre. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Comment le bruyant Junker pourrait-il bien s'infiltrer sans se faire repérer ?

Pharah anticipa sa question.

« Les entrées de la banque sont trop sécurisées pour que nous puissions espérer les forcer, mais au Palazzo Bianco, juste à côté, se tiendra dans quatre jours une grande soirée mondaine. Ce sera notre entrée. »

« Si les portes ne s'ouvrent pas, passez par les murs... » marmonna la scientifique pour elle-même.

« Précisément. Mais il faudra d'abord faire entrer M. Fawkes et son matériel dans le Palazzo et accéder aux sous-sols. »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que vous attendez de moi. »

« J'y viens. Nous allons vous procurer deux invitations. Votre rôle consistera à faire entrer M. Fawkes. Seul, il n'a aucune chance de passer pour un nanti venu s'amuser. Dès que c'est fait, vous partez. Vous serez loin avant même que la mission ne commence vraiment. »

« Vous voulez que je l'escorte ? »

« Oui. Vous vous ferez passer pour M. Zoubarev et sa nouvelle épouse, Masami Sanada, tous deux grands héritiers et investisseurs majoritaires de Volskaya Industries. Ils sortent peu, et fuient les médias comme la peste. Faites en sortes que M. Fawkes n'ouvre pas la bouche et tout devrait bien se passer. »

Mei ne put s'empêcher de noter l'usage du conditionnel, alors que la soldate lui montrait deux photos sur un écran. Un homme maigre aux cheveux blonds impeccablement gominés et une Asiatique qui faisait au moins vingt-cinq kilos de moins qu'elle, mais pour peu que le portier fasse partie de ces personnes pour qui tous les Asiatiques étaient des Chinois et tous les Noirs étaient pareils, avec un peu de maquillage, ça pourrait le faire.

Elle serra les lèvres. C'était quand même risqué.

« On y va, je montre les invitations, et je ressors aussitôt. Ça ne sera pas suspect ? »

« Oubliez votre pochette dans la limousine. »

« Limousine ? »

« Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que M. Zoubarev et sa femme prennent le taxi ou, pire encore, les transports publics ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. »

« D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, il va aussi vous falloir des tenues. Pourriez-vous aussi vous en occuper ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Des vêtements. Robe de soirée, bijoux, costard, la totale. Je suis sûre que vous avez dû aller à quelques galas du temps d'Ecopoint. »

Oui, elle avait été à des galas, et n'en gardait pas forcément de bons souvenirs. Elle s'était toujours sentie ridicule en robe de soirée et talons.

Elle opina.

« Vous acceptez donc ? »

« J'ai le choix ? » demanda-t-elle, un peu surprise.

« Oui, mais, j'en conviens, votre participation est plus que nécessaire à la réussite de l'opération. »

« Donc je n'ai pas le choix. »

La militaire prit le parti de ne pas répondre, se contentant de la fixer.

Elle n'avait pas envie de se coltiner le Junker, encore moins de jouer son épouse, mais elle qui se plaignait sans cesse de ne servir à rien, elle avait enfin l'occasion de faire quelque chose de vraiment utile. Et Pharah le lui avait promis, elle ne risquait rien. Elle serait loin avant que les choses ne se gâtent.

« OK. Je vais le faire. Je vais le faire. »

« Fantastique ! Voici une carte de crédit sans plafond pour vos achats. Je suis certaine que vous serez raisonnable. Commencez tout de suite, il faut souvent un peu de temps aux couturiers pour ajuster les vêtements. »

« Hein ? Vous voulez que j'aille maintenant acheter des vêtements ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais je ne connais même pas la taille de Fawkes. »

« C'est sans importance, il vient avec vous. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Vous avez accepté la mission, c'est à vous de faire en sorte qu'il ressemble à autre chose qu'à un mannequin de crash-test et qu'il ne sente plus la charogne. »

Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle mise ?  
« Je suis censée faire ça comment ? »

« Douchez-le vous-même si nécessaire. »

Elle frémit. Dans le pire des cas, elle prendrait le nettoyeur à haute pression et le savon industriel du réfectoire. Pas question qu'elle aille dans une cabine de douche avec ce désaxé !

Pharah agita une fois de plus la carte de crédit qu'elle n'avait toujours pas prise.

Elle s'en saisit, la fixant avec appréhension.

« D'autres questions ? » demanda aimablement la militaire.  
« Heu... non... oui... Je sais pas... Si ! Quel est le plan à propos des prothèses ? »

« Pardon ? »

« A moins que M. Zoubatruc ne soit aussi un double amputé, comment comptez-vous faire passer M. Fawkes pour cet homme avec ses deux prothèses ? »

Pharah fit la moue. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas pensé à ça.

« Je vais demander à Winston qu'il lui procure deux prothèses plus... passe-partout. Excellente remarque. Merci. »

Elle se sentit immensément fière d'avoir mis le doigt sur une faille dans le plan de la très compétente militaire.

« Je vous charge de prévenir M. Fawkes. »

Et merde. Quelque chose lui disait que le Junker risquait de le prendre assez personnellement.

Le silence retomba, un peu malaisant, puis Pharah la congédia avec un dernier remerciement, et elle se retrouva tout seule, perdue et courbaturée devant la porte close du bureau.

Mais quelle mouche l'avait piquée ?

Elle fixa la carte dorée dans sa main, puis avec un haussement d'épaules la fourra dans sa poche et partit en quête du Junker. Autant arracher ce pansement aussi vite que possible.


	6. Chapitre 6

Le Junker était en train de bricoler quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à une mine antipersonnel géante pour les goûts de Mei, mais elle s'abstint de faire la moindre remarque.

« M. Fawkes ? »

« Oï ? Mei. »

Il avait prononcé son nom presque comme une question. Comme s'il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter. Pourquoi cette soudaine retenue ?

« Hum, le lieutenant Amari m'a, heu... impliquée dans la mission, dans quatre jours. »

Les sourcils broussailleux de l'homme s'envolèrent.

« Elle n'a pourtant pas arrêté de nous rebattre les oreilles que tout ça ne te concernait pas... »  
« Hum... oui. Mais apparemment, les plans ont changé. Mlle Oxton doit faire autre chose et elle ne pourra pas vous... (Elle allait dire escorter, mais ça sonnait plus gardien de prison qu'autre chose.) ...accompagner à l'intérieur. »

Les sourcils grimpèrent encore un peu plus haut, tandis qu'un sourire tout en dent naissait plus bas.

« Et tu t'es portée volontaire ?! »

« Non. Le lieutenant m'a bien fait comprendre que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. »  
Sourcils et sourire retombèrent.

« Ah, bien sûr. Ahahah... quoi d'autre... »

Elle ressentit un petit pincement au cœur. De la pitié ? Pour ce criminel ? Certainement pas. Il était trop dégoûtant pour ça. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'elle règle aussi ce problème.

« Elle m'a aussi demandé de vous dire que comme l'homme que vous allez incarner n'a pas de membres manquants, Winston va vous préparer des prothèses plus... réalistes. »

« Quoi ? Non ! Elles sont très bien mes prothèses. » s'écria-t-il, tentant instinctivement de protéger son côté droit.

Ne pas perdre patience.

« Je n'en doute pas, mais elle ne font vraiment pas naturel, et de plus, je doute que les articulations aillent très bien dans un costard. »

« Costard ? »

« Oui. Vous avez bien compris que pour entrer, il va falloir s'habiller ? »  
« Je suis habillé. » nota-t-il, désignant le vieux short usé à la corde qu'il portait.

Elle décida de ne pas essayer de discuter sa notion d'habillement.

« S'habiller pour un gala. Costard, robe de soirée. Vous savez ? »

Il fit la moue, la langue entre les dents, tentant de se rappeler.

« Ouais ! J'ai déjà vu ça dans des magazines d'avant. »

« Avant ? »

« Avant l'explosion de l'Omnium. Avant que tout le monde meure.» expliqua-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

A nouveau cet agaçant pincement au cœur.

« Vous êtes libre cet après-midi ? »

« Hein ? C'est une invitation ? Je suis libre comme l'air, princesse ! » s'enthousiasma-t-il.

« Non. C'est du travail. Il faut qu'on se trouve des tenues. (Elle regarda sa montre.) On se retrouve à une heure devant l'entrée. Lavez-vous et mettez quelque chose de propre avant. » conclut-elle avant de partir, ravie de s'éloigner du gros explosif posé sur la table.

.

A une heure moins cinq, Jamieson arrivait, la même chemise criarde que la dernière fois sur les épaules. Elle lui jeta un regard critique. Il avait les cheveux mouillés, aucun doute là-dessous, mais il n'avait sans doute fait que se passer un jet d'eau sur la tête.

« Je vous ai demandé de vous doucher. »

« Je me suis douché ! »

Peut-être fallait-il qu'elle soit plus claire.

« Douché avec du savon ! »

Le Junker fit la moue.

Et ça ne l'étonnait même plus. Elle se passa une main sur le front, puis fit signe à l'homme de repartir vers les sanitaires dans les quartiers d'habitation. Il ne bougea pas.

« Jamieson. Se doucher implique de bien se frotter avec du savon. Pour enlever toutes ces saletés. » expliqua-t-elle, ignorant l'espèce de feulement de chat sauvage qu'il lui adressa.

« Allez ! »

Avec un soupir exaspéré, il partit, et soudain, un doute terrible la saisit.

«Vous avez du savon au moins ? »

Il lui fit un geste grossier de la main et tourna à l'angle.

Ils n'avaient même pas encore commencé qu'elle se sentait déjà découragée. Elle se laissa tomber sur une vieille chaise de l'espèce de salle d'attente usée et déserte.

Dix minutes plus tard, Jamieson revenait, les cheveux dégoulinants et presque plus aucune trace de suie sur le visage.

« Satisfaite, Miss Banquise ? » siffla-t-il.

Elle allait répondre lorsque son odeur la heurta de plein fouet. Ce n'était pas possible !  
« Vous vous êtes vraiment douché ? En entier ? »

« Ouais !... Non. Pourquoi faire ? » demanda-t-il, sur la défensive.

« Pour l'odeur ! Pour l'hygiène ! Vous avez déjà entendu ce mot ? Hygiène ? Hy-giè-neeeuh ? » s'énerva-t-elle.

«Ça va, je suis pas un abruti ! »

« Je me demande. Allez, on y retourne. » gronda-t-elle, repartant de là où il était venu.

«Non ! Je refuse de gaspiller d'avantage d'eau ! »

Se figeant, elle le fixa, les yeux étrécis. Ses caprices l'agaçaient au plus haut point.

Elle revint et, lui saisissant le bras, tira fermement. Ses semelles couinèrent sur le béton, mais elle n'avança pas d'un centimètre. Elle essaya encore une fois, puis renonça, se contentant d'assassiner le Junker du regard.

« Dans votre cas, ce n'est pas un gaspillage d'eau, mais un gaspillage de temps. Vous me faites perdre mon temps. Alors maintenant, M. Fawkes, vous allez vous bouger et prendre une vraie douche, en entier et avec du savon. »

« Et si je refuse ?» demanda-t-il d'un ton mauvais, les poings serrés, une paupière vaguement agitée de tics.

Elle le fusilla à nouveau du regard, trop furieuse pour seulement envisager la menace qu'il pouvait représenter.

« Je vous le déconseille. »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, et soudain toute l'agressivité sauvage qui brillait dans les yeux de l'Australien disparut.

Il se gratta la nuque d'un air gêné.

« Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, Miss Banquise. »

« Je m'appelle Mei ! »

« D'accord, d'accord... on y va ? Héhéhé... »

Avec un gémissement mi-rage, mi-frustration, elle lui fit signe de passer devant.

Comme elle le découvrit à son arrivée aux douches du bâtiment qu'occupait les Junkers, Jamieson n'avait pas de savon. Du moins pas de savon conçu pour nettoyer des humains. Juste un super décapant/dégraissant pour moteur sans doute emprunté ou volé à Rutledge. Maintenant qu'elle y regardait de plus près, le crâne du Junker semblait un peu plus irrité que d'habitude et ses yeux étaient certainement plus rouges.

« Vous n'allez pas utiliser ça ! » s'offusqua-t-elle, remarquant qu'en plus du bidon de détergent, le Junker emmenait un linge qui avait auparavant servi de torchon d'atelier.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que c'est dégoûtant, et dangereux ! »

Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle allait devoir prêter... enfin, plutôt donner son savon à cet idiot. Elle en rachèterait une bouteille en ville. Pas question de l'utiliser après lui.

Maudissant le Junker, la militaire qui lui avait donné cette stupide mission et les abrutis qui avaient fait exploser l'Australie, elle partit dans sa chambre récupérer son savon parfum fleur de coton puis, après une hésitation, prit aussi le shampoing assorti. Continuant à jurer intérieurement, elle passa à la buanderie prendre un linge propre, puis tout en revenant, demanda à Athena de lui envoyer un bot lessiveuse de toute urgence.

Le petit robot en forme de poubelle était déjà là à son arrivée, bipant furieusement contre un Junker qui l'insultait copieusement, tout en lui tirant quelques coups de pied.

« Mais ça va pas, la tête ?! »

« Cette saleté de machine m'a agressé ! »  
« Vous êtes complètement taré. C'est un bot nettoyeur. Vous voulez qu'il vous fasse quoi ? Qu'il vous lessive à mort ?! » s'offusqua-t-elle, tirant le robot un peu à l'écart pour examiner les dégâts. Rien de grave. Juste un peu de tôle froissée.

« Je déteste les robots ! »

« Vous êtes malade ! » siffla-t-elle en se redressant. « Voilà de quoi vous nettoyer comme un vrai humain. Maintenant, allez dans cette foutue cabine vous doucher. Et passez-moi vos vêtements que le robot puisse les laver, si c'est seulement possible ! »

« Il est hors... »

« Maintenant ! »

Il la fixa d'un air mauvais mais obéit, lui arrachant les bouteilles et la serviette des mains.

Trente secondes plus tard, la porte se rouvrait brusquement et elle manquait de se prendre en pleine face le short râpé, qu'elle n'esquiva que de peu.

Fronçant les narines avec dégoût, elle le ramassa du bout des doigts, le jetant dans la panière du robot, faisant de même pour la chemise, l'unique chaussette davantage composée de trous que de tissu, et - ô par tous les dieux... - un caleçon. Un vieux caleçon qui avait dû être autrefois à carreaux, mais qui était à présent tout entier couvert de taches dont elle ne voulait surtout pas connaître l'origine.

Alors que le bot entamait son cycle de lavage le plus rapide, elle se retint avec peine de s'essuyer frénétiquement les doigts sur son pantalon et, la main tendue comme pour éviter que la contamination ne se propage, elle entra dans la seconde salle de bains de l'étage pour se laver les mains avec l'application d'un chirurgien qui va passer en salle d'opération.

Elle en était à son troisième savonnage, sans doute un peu maniaque, lorsqu'un grand bruit de chute la fit sursauter. Tendant l'oreille, elle n'entendit rien sous le bruit de l'eau qui lui coulait toujours sur les mains. Elle ferma donc le robinet, et faisant l'impasse sur le séchoir, s'essuya sur son leggins. Le couloir était vide.  
« Jamieson ? »

Elle entendait toujours très distinctement le bruit de la douche sous le petit ronronnement doux du bot qui s'était rangé dans un coin.

« M. Fawkes ? »

Toujours pas de réponse. Pourtant le bruit ne venait pas de très loin. Et si l'homme avait glissé ? Et s'il s'était ouvert le crâne ? Merde !

Elle tambourina à la porte.

« Jamieson ? »

Seul le glouglou de la douche lui répondit.

« Vous m'entendez ? Répondez s'il vous plaît ! »

Rien, aucun bruit nouveau. Elle appuya frénétiquement sur la poignée.

« Athena ! »  
« Oui, Mei ? » s'enquit la voix désincarnée de l'IA.

« Est-ce que tu vois M. Fawkes ? »

« Non. Les espaces privés de type salle de bains ou chambre sont dépourvus de caméra, pour des raisons de respect de la vie privée. »

« Alors ouvre-moi. »

« Pour les mêmes raisons, les loquets des portes des lieux d'aisance sont purement mécaniques. Je ne peux rien faire, navrée. »

Elle jura dans sa langue natale, s'acharnant davantage sur la poignée.

Et cet abruti de Junker qui ne répondait toujours pas ! S'il était en train de se vider de son sang sur le carrelage, dès que le Dr Ziegler l'aurait soigné, elle le tuerait de ses propres mains !

Se reculant de deux pas, elle essaya de se rappeler comment les policiers des films faisaient pour forcer une porte. Épaule en avant, elle chargea, mais hésita à la dernière seconde et ralentit, s'écrasant mollement contre le battant. Respirant à fond, elle recula pour recommencer. Cette fois, elle n'hésita pas, fermant les yeux une fraction de seconde avant de heurter le battant.

Battant qu'elle ne rencontra jamais. Emportée par son élan, elle se prit les pieds sur le pas de porte, et continua tout droit, agitant les bras avec un cri aigu.

Une main maigre jaillit, tentant de l'attraper au vol mais ne faisant que la ralentir, et elle atterrit rudement sur le côté, manquant se cogner la tête au sol, le choc initial presque instantanément doublé d'un second qui acheva de lui couper le souffle alors que quelque chose de lourd, de mouillé et d'osseux lui tombait dessus. Avec un gémissement de douleur, elle se découvrit coincée entre un carrelage humide et un Junker plein de savon qui la fixait d'un air inquiet.

« Tous va bien? » lui demanda-t-il, tentant de se redresser sur son seul bras sans s'appuyer sur elle et sans glisser sur le sol.

« Oui. Non ! Pourquoi vous n'avez pas répondu quand je vous ai appelé ? Et c'était quoi ce bruit ?! »

« Hein ? » demanda-t-il bêtement avant de secouer la tête comme un chien mouillé, la détrempant plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. « Qu'est ce que tu as dit, princesse ? » demanda-t-il, les oreilles débouchées.

« Pourquoi vous n'avez pas répondu quand je vous ai appelé ? J'ai cru qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose ! Et le bruit, c'était quoi ? »

Il la fixa un instant d'un air surpris, puis éclata de rire.

« Tu t'es inquiétée pour moi, princesse ?! »

« Non ! Oui. Parce que vous êtes sous ma responsabilité, c'est tout. » maugréa-t-elle.

Son rire se transforma en fou-rire et le Junker se laissa tomber en arrière, se tenant les côtes de sa main et de son moignon. et seulement vêtu de la serviette enroulée autour de ses hanches.

Enfin libérée de son poids, elle se redressa en tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements alors que ses joues s'enflammaient.

« Ah ah ah ! Fallait pas flipper, flocon de neige. Je suis venu dès que je t'ai entendu toquer à la porte... mais avec ça, je vais pas très vite. » expliqua-t-il, essuyant quelques larmes hilares tout en agitant son moignon de bras en direction de son moignon de jambe.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire et découvrit la prothèse de bras posée en travers de l'évier alors que celle de jambe gisait au sol. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé ? Elles n'étaient sans doute pas conçues pour aller sous l'eau et la lourde prothèse inférieure avait dû tomber, provoquant le bruit qui l'avait effrayée.

« Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tout allait bien, alors ?! » s'offusqua-t-elle.

Le Junker se mordit la lèvre.  
« Héhé... Oups... J'y ai pas pensé... »

« _Báichī_ ! »

Au moins, il n'avait rien. Elle pouvait ressortir de là avant que les choses ne deviennent encore plus gênantes.

Elle était déjà à la porte lorsqu'il l'appela, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Se retournant, elle le découvrit, une main suppliante tendue dans sa direction. Fronçant les sourcils, elle tenta de comprendre ce qu'il voulait, puis se précipita. Bien sûr, sans ses prothèses, se relever devait être quasiment impossible, surtout sur un carrelage humide.

Elle saisit sa grande main et tira fermement.

« Attention à la vue.» souffla-t-il contractant les abdominaux pour se hisser.

Que voulait-il dire ? Elle comprit un instant trop tard et, cramoisie, ferma les yeux très fort. Impossible de tenir une serviette et de se relever en même temps quand on a une seule main.

La traction sur sa main cessa, mais elle ne lâcha pas tout de suite. Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il tombe une nouvelle fois après tout ça.

« C'est bon ? » demanda-t-elle lorsque la main dans la sienne cessa de bouger.

« Oï ! »

« Alors je vous attends dehors.» conclut-elle, tâtonnant en aveugle pour retrouver la sortie et le battant de porte, qu'elle referma derrière elle avant de s'appuyer lourdement dessus pour souffler.

Mais qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?!

Le robot nettoyeur émit un bip joyeux et entama la phase séchage de son cycle. Elle se força à respirer lentement, profondément. Zen... Zen... Inspirer, expirer... Zen...

Après une bonne minute de respirations profondes elle parvint à retrouver un peu de contenance. Bougeant un peu les épaules, elle tenta de décrisper ses muscles déjà endoloris par les courbatures et à présent malmenés par sa chute. Se redressant et appuyant sa tête contre le battant derrière elle, elle essaya de masser, ou plutôt de pétrir son épaule gauche qui avait encaissé l'essentiel du choc.

Elle allait avoir un beau bleu.

Gémissant vaguement, elle tentait à nouveau de la faire bouger lorsque le battant se déroba derrière elle. Elle hurla de peur tandis qu'une partie bien cynique de son cerveau ne trouvait rien à dire d'autre que « Encore ? ».

Mais cette fois, la chute fut de courte durée et elle heurta bientôt le battant qui avait été bloqué à quelques centimètre seulement de sa position d'origine.

« Mei ? »

Bondissant en avant, elle s'écarta de la porte aussi vite que possible.

« Oui ? c'est moi ! » répondit-elle néanmoins, stupidement.

Bien sûr que c'était elle ! Le Junker pouffa.

« Je pourrais avoir mes habits ? Même si je commence à croire que tu me préfères tout nu... »

Ses joues prirent feu de plus belle. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester cette journée !

Elle jeta un regard désespéré au bot. Son petit écran affichait un joli « Séchage 20% ».  
« Ils ne sont pas encore secs. »

La porte fit mine de s'ouvrir davantage.

« Ne sortez pas ! Restez où vous êtes ! » paniqua-t-elle.

Un rire caquetant lui répondit, mais la porte se referma un peu.

Elle entendit le claquement caractéristique de la prothèse du Junker, puis la main de l'homme apparut, tenant les deux bouteilles parfum fleur de coton largement amputées de leur contenu.

« Tiens. Ça sent très bon. Tu peux les reprendre. »

Pendant un instant, elle hésita.

« Non, non. Gardez-les. »

L'œil de Jamieson apparut dans l'ouverture. Vaguement suspicieux.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu me les offres ?! C'est tellement... »

Elle vit avec horreur l'expression de joie qui envahissait tout son visage et elle anticipa sa réaction.

« La porte ! Restez derrière la porte ! »

« Oh ! Oui... désolé... désolé... »

Cette fois, il semblait aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle.

Le silence retomba, mais pas pour longtemps, l'homme commençant à faire la conversation tout seul, fournissant question et réponse lorsqu'elle ne le faisait pas.

Finalement, le robot eut fini son travail et elle put lui donner des vêtements usés, troués et brûlés par endroits, mais sans plus d'odeur répugnante.

Lorsque Jamieson reparut, il était égal à lui-même et en même temps terriblement différent. Sans la crasse sur son visage, elle lui découvrait des taches de rousseurs, et un air bien plus jeune et doux.

Voyant qu'elle le dévisageait, il tourna sur lui-même, les bras écartés, avec un « Tadaaa ! » joyeux.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire. Il pouvait être drôle, parfois. Si seulement il pouvait être moins énervant. Et pas un des pires criminels de la planète.

« Bon, allons-y, on a assez perdu de temps. »

« Oï, camarade ! »

Elle fronça un sourcil au nouveau surnom, mais si Jamieson le remarqua, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Dehors, un soleil radieux les accueillit.

« Jamieson, laissez votre chemise tranquille. »

« Mais elle sent tout bizarre ! » ronchonna-t-il, la reniflant une dernière fois avant de la lâcher.

« Elle sent le propre. »

« J'aime pas le propre. »

Elle pouffa.

« Je m'en doute. »


	7. Chapitre 7

L'après-midi avait été épuisant. Et elle n'avait encore rien acheté pour elle. Convaincre un tailleur qu'il leur fallait un costard dans les plus brefs délais, et convaincre le Junker de faire les essayages, avait été presque mission impossible, et elle n'avait même pas essayé de l'empêcher de gigoter. Mais au final, Fawkes aurait un smoking noir à revers de soie, avec chaussures et boutons de manchette assortis. Dans une des boutiques, ils avaient trouvé des boutons de manchettes kaki ornés d'une croix crème, et le Junker avait décrété que quitte à porter des décorations ridicules, il voulait celles en forme de jerrican d'essence. Le vendeur s'était vexé, mais elle les avait achetés, ainsi qu'un nœud papillon assorti.

Elle doutait fortement d'arriver à les lui faire porter, mais si elle parvenait à lui faire fermer tout les boutons de la chemise d'un blanc immaculé, ce serait déjà un miracle. Winston, qui visiblement gérait l'aspect logistique lui avait également demandé de procurer une montre ultra-précise à l'homme. Ils avaient donc fait un détour par une horlogerie-bijouterie et, elle aurait pu le jurer, il avait fallu toute sa volonté à Jamieson par ne pas laisser sa facette Junkrat prendre le dessus et commencer à piller la boutique. Mais au final, après beaucoup de grincements de dents, de petits rires crispés et des gesticulations discrètes, ils étaient ressortis avec une montre dorée un peu trop tape-à-l'œil pour les goûts de Mei, qui tentait de relativiser. Ce n'était après tout pas la sienne.

Le junker lui avait demandé s'il pourrait la garder après et elle avait appelé la base pour demander.

L'opération devait être un sacré investissement, car bien qu'elle en ait indiqué le prix à Winston, ce dernier lui avait répondu qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de laisser une petite chose comme ça en prime à Fawkes. Si elle lui avait laissé la montre, elle avait gardé la chemise, les chaussures et autres accessoires, afin d'être sûre de les retrouver sans traces douteuses trois jours plus tard.

Le tailleur lui avait garanti que le smoking serait ajusté aux mesures de l'Australien le surlendemain, mais elle devrait quand même revenir avec lui pour les derniers ajustements. En attendant, demain, pas besoin de se coltiner le Junker. Même si ressortir faire les boutiques ne l'enchantait guère. au moins pourrait-elle le faire en meilleure compagnie, ou seule, ce qui était toujours en meilleure compagnie qu'avec lui. Et bonne nouvelle supplémentaire, Pharah lui avait indiqué qu'elle allégerait ses entraînements jusqu'à la mission afin de lui donner le temps de se préparer.

.

 _Il trouva Mako en train de prendre soin de sa moto, assis à même le sol dans le coin d'atelier qu'on leur avait alloué._

 _« Oï, camarade ! »_

 _Un vague grondement lui répondit._

 _« Hé ! Hé ! Regarde ! J'ai la classe, non ?»_

 _Il agita la montre accrochée à son poignet sous son nez._

 _Un instant, le géant arrêta de graisser il ne savait trop quelle pièce de moteur, avant de recommencer._

 _« Je l'ai pas volée ! Promis ! Parole d'honneur... (Il cracha par terre, une main sur le cœur, l'autre levée.) C'est la petite Chinoise qui me l'a payée. Elle a même appelé le macaque qui a dit que je pourrais la garder après la mission. C'est cool, non ? Non ? »_

 _Mako haussa vaguement les épaules et, prenant ça pour un acquiescement, Jamie se lança dans le récit détaillé de son après-midi. De toutes les richesses qu'il avait vues. Du plan qu'il imaginait déjà pour aller récupérer tout ça une fois leur contrat avec Overwatch fini. Ce serait bien. A nouveau juste eux deux, de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent, et la liberté de faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient, d'avoir tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Plus de regards en travers, plus de mines dégoûtées et plus personne pour le forcer à se laver. Oui, ce serait bien._

 _Lorsque finalement Mako n'eut plus un seul coin à nettoyer sur sa moto et qu'il se releva, prenant la direction du réfectoire, Jamieson avait élaboré au moins vingt plans différents pour semer le chaos dans Gibraltar, mais ne lui avait toujours pas parlé de l'incident de la douche. Bien sûr, il avait cherché son approbation à propos de l'acharnement caractérisé qu'avait été le fait de le faire se laver trois fois, mais il ne lui avait pas parlé de l'étrange et gênant incident et de l'échange qui avait suivi. Non pas qu'il ait encore la moindre pudeur envers son ami. Mako l'avait vu dans ses plus mauvais moments, lorsque la maladie ou la folie le réduisaient à l'état de loque larmoyante, et il avait vu les pires moments de Mako, mais ça, c'était autre chose. Alors il avait juste continué à déblatérer des plans sans aucun sens, comme il le faisait toujours._

 _._

Le lendemain, Zarya s'était débrouillée pour avoir l'après-midi de libre et elles étaient parties en mission « robe de soirée » peu après le repas de midi.

Mei y voyait surtout un prétexte pour une sortie relaxante loin de l'ambiance un peu sinistre du Watchpoint, et lorsqu'elle avait proposé à Zarya qu'elles s'arrêtent dans une boutique de sport de haut niveau au retour, la Russe s'était littéralement éclairée, car même si elles étaient amies, Zarya n'était pas plus fan qu'elle de chiffons. En fait, comme elle l'avait découvert en faisant une halte dans une boutique de cosmétiques dans un centre commercial, si la Russe n'était pas très fringues, elle était à fond dans le maquillage et surtout, surtout les vernis à ongles.

Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes pour acheter de quoi se maquiller convenablement pour la soirée, mais il avait fallu plus d'une heure d'hésitation et de réflexion à Zarya pour se choisir deux vernis à ongles : un rose, et... un rose. Mei n'en comprenait pas vraiment l'utilité, car les deux teintes étaient très proches l'une de l'autre, mais apparemment il était d'une importance capitale qu'elle ait les deux.

Lorsque la caissière leur avait glissé qu'un salon de manucure se trouvait au dernier étage du centre, Zarya s'était illuminée, et avec un soupir, Mei n'avait pu qu'accepter de l'accompagner. Elles étaient donc montées, et elle avait fait l'erreur de se laisser convaincre par son amie de se faire faire une manucure au gel d'un élégant rouge profond. Au moins, ça ferait un détail de moins à gérer le jour J.

Les ongles flamboyants, elles étaient allées boire un café, puis Zarya - soudain bien moins intéressée - ne lui avait été d'aucune aide pour choisir entre trois pochettes différentes pour aller avec la robe qu'elle s'était trouvée.

La journée s'était finie par la visite promise à la boutique de sport, de laquelle la Russe était ressortie chargée comme un baudet, des sacs pleins de compléments alimentaires et autres accessoires de fitness pendant à ses bras musclés.

« Tu es courageuse, Mei. » déclara la soldate alors qu'elles attendaient le bus qui devait les ramener à la base.

« Ah bon, pourquoi ? »

« Pour oser rester seule avec ce sale criminel. »

« Fawkes ? »

« Oui. »

Elle rougit inexplicablement. Heureusement, Zarya ne sembla rien remarquer.

« Ben, tu sais... il ne m'a jamais menacée. »

« N'empêche que c'est un tueur, un voleur et un pyromane, et qu'en plus, il pue. »

Elle ne pouvait pas la contredire... quoique le dernier point n'ait plus du tout été vrai après la douche.

Mais elle doutait que ce genre de détail intéresse Zarya. D'ailleurs elle n'avait aucune envie que son amie la prenne en pitié pour ce qu'il lui était arrivé la veille dans les douches. D'autant moins qu'il y avait une chance sur deux qu'elle se mette en tête que le Junker avait essayé de l'agresser sexuellement, ce dont elle était certaine du contraire. Et que Zarya l'envoie à l'infirmerie ne donnerait rien de bon.

Elle se contenta donc d'acquiescer, puis se dépêcha de rebondir.

« En parlant de Junker, M. Rutledge a accepté ton défi ? »

Étrécissant les yeux, la mâchoire serrée, la russe hocha négativement la tête.

Mei repensa à l'incident de la salle de sport.

« Ça t'intéresse toujours, un bras de fer avec lui ? »

Zarya lui jeta un regard outré.

« Tu me traites de lâche ? »

 _Oups._

« Non ! Mais je me suis dit que tu n'avais peut-être plus trop envie de, heu... le toucher. La crasse, l'odeur, tout ça... »

La soldate émit un rire qui fit sursauter un passant.

« Tu es mignonne, Mei, mais ce n'est pas un peu de crasse qui va m'empêcher de vaincre ce gros tas ! »

Peut-être que les faire s'affronter autour d'une table éviterait un bain de sang ultérieur. Elle pouvait essayer d'en parler à Fawkes. Oui, elle allait faire ça.

.

 _Le singe lui avait fourni les atroces prothèses qu'il allait devoir porter, et il se battait avec depuis le matin. Elles étaient le seul endroit dans lequel il pouvait planquer des explosifs, mais il avait fait ses calculs, et pour avoir la moindre chance de percer un trou dans le mur de la chambre forte, il allait lui falloir les bourrer d'explosifs. Ce qui signifiait en retirer tous les circuits et composants. Il aurait donc littéralement deux masses de plastic sous une peau synthétique en guise de bras et de jambe droits. Le meilleur plan de sa vie ! Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas juste entrer en tirant des grenades partout ? Fichus « gentils » !_

 _« M. Fawkes ? »_

 _Il leva le nez, découvrant la petite Asiatique l'air un peu mal à l'aise devant lui. C'était étrange. Elle avait l'air gêné, juste gêné, pas dégoûté ou fâché._

 _« Flocon de neige ! C'est pas demain qu'on doit aller chercher le smoker ? »_

 _« Smoking. On dit un smoking. Et c'est bien le cas, je venais pour autre chose. »_

 _« Ah ? »_

 _Il se rembrunit un peu, méfiant._

 _« Heu... M. Rutledge et vous, vous êtes amis, non ? »_

 _La question le prit de cours. Est-ce qu'ils étaient amis ? Il n'était pas certain de la définition du mot « ami »._

 _« Je sais qu'il ne veut pas me tuer. »_

 _C'était la meilleure réponse qu'il eût à lui donner._

 _« Ah... heu... Donc, vous vous entendez bien ? »_

 _Mako ne le frappait pas toujours quand il parlait, donc sans doute oui.  
« Il n'essaie pas souvent de me cogner quand je parle. »_

 _La femme fit une drôle de tête, pinçant les lèvres._

 _« Hum... heu... Si ça ne vous dérange pas, heu... vous pensez que vous pourriez le convaincre d'accepter le défi de Zarya au bras de fer ? Je pense que ça leur ferait du bien à tous les deux de décharger leur colère mutuelle ainsi. »_

 _Il n'avait pas tout suivi, mais avait compris l'essentiel. Et défi au bras de fer voulait dire paris. Paris voulait dire argent. Et l'argent, il aimait ça._

 _« J'en suis, princesse ! »_

 _Elle lui sourit. Un sourire étrange. Pas cynique, pas cruel. Reconnaissant ? Il eut envie de la serrer très fort dans ses bras, mais préféra s'abstenir. Alors il rit._

 _._

Fawkes pouvait être d'une efficacité redoutable quand il était concentré. Et d'une inefficacité navrante quand il ne l'était pas. Il avait convaincu Rutledge d'accepter le défi de Zarya en moins d'une heure, mais alors que la veille de la mission elle essayait de lui faire comprendre comme se comporter pour passer pour une personne normale, à défaut d'un milliardaire, c'est à peine s'il parvenait à écouter un mot sur vingt qu'elle prononçait, ses yeux avides cherchant dans tous les coins la moindre distraction, sa main métallique tripotant sans cesse la grosse montre dorée accrochée à son poignet. De même, il leur avait fallu passer un temps fou chez le tailleur, l'agitation constante du Junker rendant les ajustements quasi impossibles.

En rentrant, Mei serait volontiers aller directement s'effondrer dans son lit, mais le duel Zarya-Roadhog devant se dérouler moins d'une heure plus tard, et elle ne pouvait décemment pas rater ça.

.

Zarya ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais l'immense Junker était venu la voir la veille pour lui signifier qu'il acceptait son défi. Et il était revenu la voir le matin même alors qu'elle déjeunait tranquillement dans le réfectoire encore vide.

« Tu es matinal, Junker.» nota-t-elle alors qu'il se plantait devant sa table.

Il gronda vaguement. Un assentiment peut-être.

« Et là, avec ta puanteur, tu gâches le goût de mon café. »

D'un geste sec, il écarta une chaise de la table et se laissa tomber dessus.

« Je ne crois pas t'avoir donné l'autorisation de t'asseoir, Junker. »

Cette fois, le grondement était clairement un avertissement.

D'un geste brusque, elle repoussa son plateau.

« Tu veux qu'on règle ça tout de suite, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle, abattant son coude sur le table, en position.

« Non. Je veux ton aide. »

Elle se figea un instant, prise de court.

« Quoi ? » coassa-t-elle finalement.  
« Je veux ton aide. Selon notre contrat avec les patrons, Junkrat et moi, on n'a pas le droit de sortir non escortés. »

Elle ne put retenir un rire.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne, moi ? »

« Oui. »  
« Tu es au courant que je suis aussi sous contrat ? »

« Oui, mais j'ai vérifié. Tu as le droit de servir d'escorte. »

Elle rit à nouveau.

« Et qu'est-ce qui peut intéresser un gros lard comme toi dehors? »

Les poings du géant se serrèrent et sa respiration sous son masque se fit un peu plus hachée, puis il parvint à se contrôler.

« Junkrat. »

« Hein ? »  
« Je veux suivre Junkrat. Je suis son garde de corps. Je ne peux pas faire mon travail si je ne sais même pas où il est. »

« Ça ne t'a pas dérangé les autres fois, pourtant.» nota-t-elle.

L'homme se crispa insensiblement mais ne dit rien. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Quelque chose que Mei lui avait caché. Elle allait écorcher vif ce sale petit rat vicieux !

« Tu ne nous aimes pas, et ça me convient. Mais tu aimes bien le Dr Zhou. Si tu m'accompagnes, tu pourras t'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien. »

Sale porc. Il la manipulait, elle en était bien trop consciente, mais il avait aussi parfaitement raison.

Elle fit la moue, puis tendit la main.

« Marché conclu. »

Une poigne à lui broyer les doigts lui répondit.

« Mmh. »


	8. Chapitre 8

Le lendemain, Zarya et Roadhog s'étaient retrouvés non loin de l'entrée avant que Mei ne sorte avec l'autre Junker.

Quelque chose clochait atrocement, et tous les sens de la Russe étaient en éveil. Enfin, elle mit le doigt sur le problème. Non seulement le géant avait passé par-dessus sa salopette crasseuse un immense pull à capuche râpé et orné de badges, mais en plus, il ne sentait plus aussi mauvais. Il sentait toujours l'huile mécanique, l'essence et la sueur, mais plutôt qu'une vieille odeur rance, c'était une odeur fraîche et bien moins puissante. L'odeur de quelqu'un ayant travaillé dans un garage après s'être lavé. Une odeur que Zarya peinait à définir. Quelque chose de viril qui lui rappelait irrésistiblement les hangars à mechas de sa mère-patrie et les techniciens en bleu de travail tâché qui entretenaient sans relâche la dernière ligne de défense entre la Russie et les Omnics.

Elle en fut soudain presque nostalgique.

« On va les perdre. » nota le géant, la sortant de ses souvenirs olfactifs.

Elle acquiesça et ils se mirent en route.

Comment était-il seulement possible que ni Mei ni le Junker amputé ne les remarque, elle n'en avait aucune idée, car entre elle dont les cheveux rose pétant dépassaient d'une bonne tête de la foule et Roadhog qui culminait à plus de deux mètres de haut pour presque autant de large, ils n'étaient pas le moins du monde discrets.

Et pourtant, pendant trois heures, ils les avaient filés, buvant en silence un verre à la terrasse d'un café voisin du tailleur en attendant qu'ils ressortent pour enfin rentrer.

Zarya se sentait tiraillée entre le soulagement qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à son amie et l'immense frustration d'avoir gâché un après-midi en compagnie d'un tel personnage.

Au moins leur affrontement allait-il mettre du piment à sa soirée.

.

 _Mei, sa tenue récupérée chez le tailleur dans un grand sac en papier, le laissa à l'entrée de la base et il se planqua dans un placard à balais un peu plus loin dans le couloir._

 _Roadie l'avait suivi tout l'après-midi avec la Russe et il n'en pouvait littéralement plus de faire comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Il s'était torturé les méninges dans tous les sens pour découvrir quelle pouvait être la menace ayant motivé le geste de son garde du corps, mais rien. Que dalle. Le néant._

 _Ça ne pouvait quand même pas être le glaçon ? Elle n'était pas exactement gentille, quoique son comportement à son égard semblait récemment fluctuer entre tolérance légère et dégoût profond, mais Roadie ne pouvait pas la prendre pour une menace. Elle était tout petite, toute mignonne avec ses petits poings et ses mines boudeuses, et certainement pas dangereuse... tant qu'elle n'avait pas sa machine à froid et son répugnant Omnic avec elle. Et pourquoi s'être allié à la Russe ? Pourquoi, de tous les gens présent, elle ? La doc semblait bien plus coopérative. Ou la Brit' temporelle. Alors pourquoi la Ruskoff ?_

 _Il entendit enfin leurs pas lourds sur le sol de béton.  
« Voilà, Junker. Satisfait ? » demanda la soldate avec son gros accent. Roadie grogna un assentiment._

 _« Je te retrouve dans une heure pour notre bras de fer. Ne te dégonfle pas, gros tas ! »_

 _Un autre grognement retentit, celui d'un taureau qui se prépare à charger._

 _Les mains sur la bouche pour se retenir de pousser une petite exclamation excitée, il attendit le bruit de choc de la Russe contre tout objet contre laquelle le coup de Roadhog la projetterait, mais rien ne vint en dehors des pas de la femme s'éloignant._

 _Après trente secondes d'attente, il jaillit de son placard, seulement pour être cueilli au cou par une poigne énorme._

 _« Hii... c'est moi, Roadiiie.» suffoqua-t-il à moitié, lui tapotant la main. Le géant le relâcha et il s'effondra à moitié, toussant misérablement._

 _« Crétin, ne me saute pas dessus comme ça. »_

 _« Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas cassé la gueule ? » demanda-t-il en retour._

 _« ... »_

 _« Ah ! Bien sûr, tu préfères l'humilier en public ! Excellente idée ! D'ailleurs, j'ai tout prévu et on va se faire des couilles en or ! (Il s'approcha de lui, la main au coin de la bouche comme pour murmurer un secret, mais il ne baissa absolument pas le ton.) Voilà le plan. Tu vas faire semblant d'être plus faiblard que tu ne l'es. Moi, je prends les paris. Plein de paris. Un contre mille, au moins ! Après tu l'affrontes et surtout, tu la démontes. Et j'empoche plein d'argent ! 80% pour moi, 20% pour toi. Génial, non ? » s'enthousiasma-t-il._

 _Un regard noir des lentilles fumées lui répondit._

 _« 70/30 ? »_

 _« ... »_

 _« 60/40 ? »_

 _« ... »_

 _« Sérieux mon pote ? Tu veux me tuer ?! OK, mon dernier prix : 50/50 ! »_

 _« ... »_

 _Mako soupira et se mit en route à pas lourds._

 _« 40/60 ? Vraiment ? Mais t'es complètement fou ! Ça va pas d'être aussi égoïste ! »_

 _Il se lança à sa poursuite, déblatérant sur ce marché injuste._

 _Ils étaient presque arrivés au réfectoire lorsque la mémoire lui revint._

 _« Roadie ! Roadie ! Attends ! »_

 _L'intéressé s'arrêta._

 _« Roadie ! Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ? » demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés avec inquiétude._

 _Roadhog soupira, jeta un regard à gauche et à droite, puis d'une main le poussa dans un labo désaffecté. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua une armoire à produits à l'air prometteur et il se fit une note mentale d'aller la fouiller plus tard._

 _« Parce que je me doutais que tu avais rencontré un problème lors de ta dernière sortie et que je voulais m'assurer que tout irait bien cette fois. »_

 _« Ohhh ! Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? C'est adorable, Mako ! »_

 _Une calotte à l'arrière de la tête le fit couiner._

 _« Aïeuh ! »_

 _« Crétin. C'est mon travail de te protéger. Et si tu es mort, je ne pourrais pas avoir mes 50% de ton trésor. »_

 _Il rit un peu à la remarque de son ami. Secrètement, il espérait que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Et si Roadie ne restait avec lui qu'à cause de son trésor ? Pas parce qu'ils étaient bons ensemble. Pas parce qu'il l'aimait bien. Pas parce que Roadie appréciait sa compagnie autant que lui appréciait la sienne. Il gémit, les lèvres agitées de tics nerveux._

 _« Hey, boss, ça va ? »_

 _Il releva le nez. Ça faisait un moment que Mako ne l'avait plus appelé comme ça._

 _Il acquiesça._

 _« Donc j'ai perdu mon temps à supporter cette Russe pour rien ? »_

 _Il rit à nouveau avec soulagement et tapota le bras de son ami._

 _« Désolé, camarade. T'as complètement perdu ton temps. »_

 _Sa réponse lui valut une seconde calotte avant de se faire pousser dehors par le géant qui repartit en direction du réfectoire._

 _._

 _Ils avaient attendu le duel, Roadhog assis impassible à une table au centre du réfectoire, lui s'agitant et gigotant sur sa chaise, se levant, faisant quelques pas, revenant s'avachir sur la chaise avant de ressauter sur ses pieds, etc._

 _D'abord, il y avait eu le vieux chevalier à rouflaquettes qui était venu s'installer non loin, une bière à la main et l'air faussement désintéressé. Puis, c'était l'Anglaise et le singe qui étaient arrivés, bientôt suivis de la doc. Encore dix minutes avant le duel. Le ninja cybernétique et l'assistante du chevalier d'opérette étaient entrés sans faire mine d'être là pour autre chose que l'affrontement des titans de la base. Deux minutes. L'adversaire de Roadie fit son entrée, Mei dans son ombre._

 _La géante russe se laissa tomber en face de Mako, un sourire prédateur sur les lèvres.  
« Prêt, mon gros ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton de défi._

 _Il acquiesça, mais ne fit pas mine de bouger, fixant la grosse horloge accrochée au mur._

 _Jamieson s'approcha de lui._

 _« Tu devais pas avoir l'air faible ? »_

 _Il l'ignora._

 _« OK, tout le monde ! C'est l'heure des paris ! Qui veut parier ? Hein ? Hein ? »_

 _Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua l'Egyptienne qui entrait dans la pièce._

 _« Hey, patronne, vous voulez ouvrir le bal ? Combien de billets sur la Ru... »_

 _Le regard de la femme lui fit ravaler ses mots, et il se retourna vers le chevalier, qui lui claqua trois pièces dans la main._

 _« Quoi ? C'est tout ?! Vous pensez pas qu'elle va gagner, votre merco ?! »_

 _L'Allemand rit, d'un rire tonitruant._

 _« Oh oh oh ! Je sais très exactement ce que vaut Zarya, Junker ! Mais je sais aussi que si tu avais de l'argent, tu ne porterais pas ces nippes. Et quand je parie, j'aime encaisser mes gains, alors je ne parie pas plus que ce que je pense que tu puisses verser. »_

 _Jamie sentit la colère monter en lui. Tirant la langue et sur la paupière inférieure de son œil, il vint coller son visage tout près de celui du guerrier qui, à sa grande satisfaction, se recula un peu avec un air méfiant._

 _« Hey, le vieux, tu l'as vu ce visage ?! Tu as pas l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part ?! Genre à la télé ou dans les journaux, ou sur les murs, ou partout ? Ouais, mon pote ! C'est celui de Junkrat ! Le plus grand cambrioleur de la galaxie ! Alors tes petites pièces, pour moi c'est que dalle ! Que dalle ! Des miettes ! Pffft ! »_

 _« M. Fawkes, ça suffit.» le coupa Amari._

 _Il se retourna vers elle, pantelant de sa tirade._

 _« On vous tolère ici à cause de vos talents certains pour le crime, mais ne poussez pas le bouchon trop loin. Comme vous venez de le rappeler, vous êtes toujours recherché avec la plus grosse prime jamais vue pour quelqu'un de votre... envergure, et je suis certaine que Winston ou le Dr Ziegler seraient ravis d'avoir quelques fonds supplémentaires pour le fonctionnement de la base. »_

 _Il déglutit._

 _« Ah... ouais, ouais, désolé. Je vais me taire et m'asseoir là, OK ? » bafouilla-t-il, désignant un siège le plus loin possible de tout le monde._

 _Il sourit et fit un petit signe de la main à l'Egyptienne, qui le fixa avec un rictus dégoûté. Avec un petit gémissement, il se recentra sur les deux duellistes. Zarya avait dégainé son bras, abattant son coude sur la table, et avec un grondement négligent, Mako vint noyer sa main dans son immense pogne._

 _Mei s'avança en arbitre, toussota, leva une main comme pour lancer une course, et fixa l'horloge._

 _« Trois... deux... un... partez ! »_

 _Avec un rugissement, la Russe se mit à pousser de toutes ses forces, mais Roadhog ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il ne semblait même pas devoir lutter, mais Jamieson voyait à la discrète crispation de ses épaules que la femme était un réel adversaire pour lui. Pourtant, il ne doutait pas que le géant pouvait la vaincre en un instant s'il le voulait, alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir déjà fait ?_

 _Lorsque la petite Britannique posa un billet de dix sur la table du côté de la Russe, il comprit._

 _Il renchérit aussitôt du côté de Roadie, et ce fut le ninja qui ajouta sa mise. Le manège continua pendant une bonne minute durant laquelle les deux adversaires, dont la Russe de plus en plus rouge, ne bougèrent pas._

 _Finalement, plus personne ne sembla vouloir miser, et il n'osa pas les haranguer à nouveau. Le silence retomba, puis alors que la sueur qui coulait à présent à profusion du front de la Russe dégoulinait sur la table, Mei, puis l'Anglaise, le chevalier, son assistante, et enfin le ninja commencèrent à scander son nom._

 _Seuls la doc, l'Egyptienne et le singe ne semblaient pas vouloir prendre parti. Dommage. Ça lui aurait fait plus de gains._

 _« Allez, Roadhog ! Roadhog ! Roadhog ! » Il hurlait à pleins poumons, tentant à lui seul d'égaler en puissance les encouragement des autres._

 _La main de la femme trembla, s'inclinant un peu, et il crut avoir gagné, mais frappant de son autre main sur la table elle se reprit et cette fois, ce fut Mako qui perdit un peu de terrain. A présent tous les deux tremblaient et suaient, mais aucun ne s'avouait vaincu. Presque deux minutes qu'ils s'affrontaient._

 _Mako reprit l'avantage et la main de la femme prit de plus en plus sûrement la route de la table._

 _Elle rugit, lutta de toutes ses forces et parvint à revenir au centre et même à inverser un peu la tendance. Mako gronda tout bas entre deux respirations sifflantes. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Il avait dû se dire la même chose car avec un rugissement de fauve, il mit toute sa force dans la poussée de son bras et le temps sembla se suspendre avant de reprendre brusquement alors qu'il écrasait la main de la femme sur la table._

 _Hurlant de joie, Jamieson bondit en l'air et se précipita pour aller récupérer ses gains alors que la Russe se relevait, défaite et la main en piteux état, mais il fut arrêté par une main aux ongles rouges sombres._

 _« Hey ! C'est mon argent. Tu as parié, tu as perdu, c'est le jeu. » protesta-t-il, défiant l'Asiatique qui le regardait avec férocité derrière ses lunettes._

 _«Non. J'ai perdu et j'ai gagné. J'ai le droit à une part des gains. »_

 _« Quoi ?! »_

 _Elle lui désigna deux billets attachés par un trombone en forme de flocon de neige posés du côté de Mako._

 _« Tu as parié sur Roadhog ?! »_

 _« Oui. Sur_ et _sur Zarya. J'ai perdu mon investissement sur Zarya, mais j'ai gagné ma part des gains sur M. Rutledge. »_

 _Il jeta un regard à l'intéressé, qui acquiesça._

 _Merde. Il n'avait rien remarqué. Petite vicieuse._

 _Il entreprit de faire les comptes, tentant en vain de l'arnaquer de quelques billets, puis le partage fait, il contempla la maigre somme accumulée. Et il allait encore devoir partager ça avec Roadie._

 _Mauvaise journée._

 _._

Mei rejoignit Aleksandra vers le bar self-service, où sous les bons soins du Dr Ziegler, elle trempait sa main dans un seau de glace.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi. » déclara-t-elle en glissant ses gains sur la table.

La soldate les fixa sans comprendre.

« J'ai perdu. » nota-t-elle sobrement, visiblement d'humeur noire.

« Oui. J'ai parié sur toi, mais aussi contre toi, et comme à part Fawkes, je suis la seule à l'avoir fait... »

« Tu as parié contre moi ? » demanda Zarya, dépitée.

« Oui, quand je parie, je ne parie jamais sur un seul cheval, et comme vous n'étiez que deux... »

Elle lui jeta un regard blessé.

Mei força un sourire sur ses traits.

« Tu sais que j'ai fait pareil avec M. Wilhelm ? »

Zarya semblait à présent dubitative.

Voyant l'intéressé qui s'approchait pour la féliciter quand même, Mei l'apostropha.

« N'est-ce pas, M. Wilhelm, que j'ai parié sur vous lors de votre duel ? »

« Absolument, Dr Zhou ! Un bien mauvais investissement, puisque je me suis fait laminer. »

Les paroles du vieux guerrier semblèrent rasséréner son amie. Ce n'était pas un manque de confiance en ses capacités face au Junker, juste une manière bien singulière de parier.

Zarya tira donc à elle l'argent et le compta.

« Au moins, je pourrai me payer un coup avec ça . »

« Alors allons-y ! » s'enthousiasma le chevalier.

« Certainement pas ! » intervint Pharah.

Le chevalier fit la moue.

« Si vous voulez faire la fête, faites-le ici. Demain nous avons une mission très importante et il est hors de question que vous ne soyez pas à vos pleines capacités à cause d'une gueule de bois. »

Reinhardt se redressa vaguement, saluant à moitié.

« A vos ordres, Lieutenant. » ronchonna-t-il, avant de se diriger avec dépit vers la desserte largement garnie en boissons non alcoolisées.


	9. Chapitre 9

Si Reinhardt avait semblé chagriné de l'absence d'alcool fort, cela n'avait absolument pas empêché Lena de s'improviser barmaid à _mocktails_ (1) et une joyeuse ambiance s'était installée. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Mei finit pas trouver quoi. On fêtait la défaite de Zarya, mais personne n'avait pensé à féliciter M. Rutledge pour sa victoire.

Les deux Junkers avaient d'ailleurs disparu. Pourtant, ç'aurait dû être l'occasion de faire naître un semblant d'esprit de groupe. Ça pourrait être utile pour le lendemain. Non ?

Après deux longues minutes de débat intérieur, Mei demanda à Mlle Oxton de lui préparer le mélange le plus explosif auquel elle puisse penser et un autre plus doux puis, ses verres à la main, elle partit à leur recherche.

Elle faillit ne pas les voir. Apparemment, Jamieson avait convaincu son ami de laisser de l'eau froide couler sur son bras pour en apaiser les muscles mis à mal et ils s'étaient installés vers un des grands éviers de l'atelier principal.

Il n'y avait pas de porte sur laquelle elle puisse toquer, et de toute manière elle avait les mains prises.

« Hého ? »

Les deux Junkers sursautèrent, Fawkes plus que Rutledge.

« Kek'tu veux ? » demanda le pyromane, visiblement toujours fâché d'avoir dû partager ses gains.

« Vous êtes partis avant que Mlle Oxton ne soit passée derrière le bar et, heu... vous méritez bien un verre pour votre victoire, M. Rutledge. » expliqua-t-elle, tendant la préparation la moins épicée à l'intéressé qui, après un grondement interrogatif, la prit.

« Celui-là est pour vous, Jamieson » ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant l'autre.

Un sourire euphorique remplaça le rictus mauvais de l'homme.

« Yeah ! Cheeeers... Hé attends, tu peux pas trinquer, princesse, t'as pas de verre ! »

Posant si brusquement le verre sur un établi qu'il en renversa une portion généreuse du contenu, le Junker se mit à fouiller partout et revint finalement avec un pot à confiture vide, et d'apparence à peu près propre, dans lequel il renversa la moitié de son verre.

« Voilà ! Cheers ! »

Elle leva son « verre » d'un air dubitatif, regrettant soudain d'avoir demandé à Lena d'ajouter plus de piment dans la boisson. Jamieson l'avala d'un trait, secouant la tête avec un bruit répugnant alors que l'ensemble descendait et que son teint devenait très rouge. Rutledge releva à peine le coin de son masque pour boire une bonne moitié de son verre, et elle se retrouva avec leurs regards concentrés sur elle et son pot à confiture.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, elle en avala une gorgée prudente. Merde ! Léna n'y avait pas été avec le dos de la cuillère. Elle sentit son visage devenir aussi rouge que celui du blondinet, et bientôt le rire hystérique de ce dernier le lui confirma.

Elle allait lui sortir une réplique bien sentie, mais Roadhog la devança, saisissant la tête de son camarade pour la maintenir à dix centimètres du vieux miroir crasseux qui surmontait l'évier.  
« Ah ! Aha ! Ahahaha ! Suis tout rouge. Suis tout rouge ! Pourquoi suis tout rouge ?! » paniqua-t-il à moitié.

Avec un soupir lassé et un « Abruti ! » le géant le relâcha, l'envoyant trébucher un peu plus loin.

« C'est le piment. » bafouilla Mei, la lange aussi en feu.

« Le piment ?! C'est du piment qui m'a fait ça ?! Je suis allergique ? »

« Non, c'est juste que ça pique. »

« Ah ! Oh ! Super, parce que j'adore ce truc ! Tu bois pas le tien ? »

Visiblement il était nerveux. Ou heureux, ou juste fou.

Elle lui tendit son « verre » et l'instant d'après, elle voyait avec reconnaissance la mixture disparaître dans le gosier du Junker, qui entama une étrange danse dans l'atelier, agitant les bras et croassant pour tenter de soulager sa gorge en feu tout en riant comme un dément.

Roadhog se racla la gorge.

« Merci, Dr Zhou. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire hésitant.

« Ce n'est rien. Votre performance a été plus que digne d'éloge. »

Une respiration plus profonde du Junker masqué lui répondit. Elle choisit de prendre ça comme une approbation.

Ils contemplèrent en silence Jamieson qui continuait à s'agiter.

S'il se comportait ainsi le lendemain, ç'allait être l'enfer.

« M. Rutledge, vous connaissez M. Fawkes depuis longtemps. Connaîtriez-vous un moyen de, heu... l'aider à se concentrer ? Vous savez, pour qu'il arrête de faire... ce genre de chose. » demanda-t-elle, agitant vaguement la main dans la direction de l'intéressé.

Le géant gronda, la fixant quelques instants.

« _B_ _ōbà_. » (2)

Elle sentit l'indignation monter en elle à toute vitesse. Sale pervers !  
«Comment osez-vous ?! Espèce de... »

« _Bo_ _ba tea._ » l'interrompit-il sur le même ton.

« Quelqu'un a dit _boba_? » demanda Jamieson, revenant, l'air très intéressé.

Il la fixa avec espoir et elle grogna.

« Pas de _boba_? » insista-t-il, l'air misérable.

Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il arrête de dire ça, mais quelque chose lui disait que si elle lui expliquait la signification du mot en chinois, ça n'allait que empirer le problème.

« Non, pas de _boba_ _tea_ .» trancha-t-elle.

Il repartit en marmonnant.

Elle le fixa un instant ou deux, les sourcils froncés.

« Vous êtes sûr que ça va marcher ? »

« Tant qu'il boit. »

S'il avalait le thé aussi vite que le cocktail au piment, ça n'allait pas être très utile.

« Beaucoup de glace. Ça le ralentit. »

Apparemment Rutledge avait anticipé sa question.

Elle acquiesça. Il fallait juste qu'elle trouve du _boba tea_ à Gibraltar. Simple !

Roadhog termina son verre, le lui rendit avec un dernier remerciement puis s'éloigna, l'autre Junker qui la saluait de la main dans son sillage.

Ç'avait été étrange, mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait. Satisfaite, elle retourna au réfectoire où se tenait toujours la joyeuse petite fête. Même pas dix minutes s'étaient écoulées.

.

Il n'y avait pas d'enseigne de _bubble tea_ à Gibraltar, mais elle en trouva une à La Línea de la Concepción, la ville juste de l'autre côté de la frontière.

Elle avait été en acheter le matin, équipée d'une glacière pour garder le gros gobelet bien au frais le temps de revenir à la base, où elle l'avait fourré dans le congélateur du réfectoire pour parfaire le tout. Elle s'était ensuite préparée, plus confiante en sa capacité à rester présentable qu'en celle de Fawkes, puis alors que tout le monde commençait à s'agiter, équipant armes et armures, elle se mit au travail. D'abord, s'assurer que le Junker soit propre et sente bon. Heureusement, avec ses produits de douche qu'il avait conservés et un peu d'eau de Cologne empruntée à Reinhardt, ce fut assez vite réglé. Bien qu'après ça, il n'ait de cesse de se renifler bruyamment.

Ensuite, lui faire retirer ses prothèses et mettre les autres, et s'assurer qu'il soit habillé correctement.

Mei ne voulait plus jamais avoir à penser qu'après une demi-douzaine d'essais infructueux, c'est elle qui avait fini par mettre la chemise de l'Australien dans son pantalon. Pantalon qu'elle avait dû d'abord récupérer sur ses chevilles. Finalement, il avait été habillé, et armée d'une bombe de produit coiffant extrafort, d'un escabeau et d'énormément de patience, elle avait entrepris de le coiffer afin d'imiter la coupe gominée de Zoubarev. Ça lui donnait l'air encore plus émacié, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Ils donneraient juste l'étrange impression que Mme Sanada avait volé quinze kilos à son mari. Elle jugea le Junker fin prêt deux minutes avant le départ de la navette. Juste le temps de récupérer la glacière et le _b_ _o_ _ba tea_ à moitié congelé pendant qu'il titubait en direction du transport.

Elle le lui donna dès qu'ils eurent atteint l'altitude de croisière, et elle douta avoir jamais vu un air si heureux sur un visage humain.

Mais le sourire béat de l'homme ne l'aidait pas à se détendre. Elle se sentait atrocement démunie dans sa petite robe noire, avec sa pochette du même rouge que ses ongles et ses escarpins vernis au milieu de tous ces guerriers en armures râpées.

Rutledge n'avait pas menti et, à part quelques petites exclamations de bonheur et autant de bruits de déglutition, Jamieson se tint tranquille durant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport de Milan, tandis qu'elle commençait à s'agiter nerveusement. Là, une limousine et une fourgonnette blindée les attendaient. A partir de maintenant, elle serait seule avec Fawkes. La pression monta encore d'un cran.

Le Junker se dirigea d'une démarche autant sautillante que titubante vers la limousine et elle allait le suivre, lorsque la main gantée de métal de Pharah se posa sur son épaule.

« Vous avez bien le plan en tête ? »

Elle acquiesça, mais la militaire l'encouragea à le réciter d'un signe de tête.

« Je fais rentrer M. Fawkes dans le Palazzo, je prétexte avoir oublié ma pochette dans la limousine pour ressortir, et la limousine me ramène ici avant que tout ait commencé. »

L'Egyptienne approuva, et soudain Mei se demanda pourquoi elle avait acheté une pochette, puisqu'elle allait devoir la laisser dans la limousine.

Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Avec un soupir, elle rejoignit Fawkes qui, à moitié vautré sur le toit du véhicule, agitait la main en direction de Rutledge qui embarquait avec les autres combattants dans la fourgonnette, dont les essieux protestèrent face à tant de poids conjugué.

« Allez, on y va ! » l'encouragea-t-elle, le poussant pour qu'il monte.

Avec quelques petits rires aigrelets, il obtempéra.

Ils durent toutefois attendre un bon quart d'heure sur le tarmac déserté qu'une Lena Oxton, qui n'était pas partie avec les autres, arrive en courant, en sueur et essoufflée, pour lui tendre un petit carton d'invitation à lettres dorées avant de repartir dans un éclat bleu.

Heureusement, le _boba tea_ n'avait pas encore complètement décongelé et avait gardé le Junker, qui semblait aimer en sucer les perles, occupé.

Le chauffeur avec casquette démarra enfin la voiture en silence.

Durant les vingt minutes que dura le voyage, Mei eut plus que le temps de sentir la boule au creux de son ventre grossir.

« Hey, flocon de neige. T'en fais pas ! Suis un professionnel, tout ira bien ! » lui lança-t-il en siphonnant les dernières gouttes de thé.

Elle allait lui faire remarquer qu'il était un professionnel du crime et de la démolition, pas de l'infiltration, mais elle se ravisa. Ça n'apporterait rien.

La limousine s'arrêta finalement devant un haut portail s'ouvrant sur une cour pavée menant à un grand bâtiment de style classique.

Elle dut empêcher Fawkes de jaillir de la voiture avant même que le chauffeur ait eu le temps de venir leur ouvrir la porte.

Elle sortit, tâchant d'être aussi gracieuse que possible, tandis que Fawkes, qui l'avait suivie, se dépliait comme un diable sortant de sa boîte.

Il fit un pas, puis deux, boitant encore plus que d'habitude.

Elle se précipita, lui saisissant le coude et tirant un coup sec dessus, ce qui le fit glapir.

« Vous voulez nous faire repérer ou quoi ? Arrêtez de faire le clown ! »

Les portières de la limousine claquèrent derrière elle et le véhicule s'éloigna.

« J'fais pas exprès. Ces foutues prothèses pèsent plus qu'un kangourou mort ! »

Logique, puisqu'il les avait bourrées d'explosifs.

« Très bien. Donnez moi votre main, voilà. Appuyez-vous sur moi et tâchez de donner l'impression que tout est parfaitement normal. Maintenant, silence ! »

Il opina et elle ne put retenir un grincement de dents lorsqu'il transféra une part non négligeable de son poids sur elle. Il fallait donner l'impression d'un couple traversant tranquillement la cour, pas d'une climatologue terrifiée portant à moitié un pyromane doublement amputé.

La route jusqu'au grand escalier de marbre et au portier en livrée lui parut infinie, mais ils y furent finalement, et elle força un sourire joyeux sur ses lèvres.

L'homme en uniforme se tourna vers Jamieson, dont les doigts ne cessaient de s'agiter sur son bras.  
« Bonsoir, Monsieur... ? »

Fawkes allait répondre, mais elle lui secoua le bras et il referma la bouche.

Elle tendit le carton d'invitation avec un sourire qu'elle espérait détendu.  
L'homme les observa d'un œil critique, vérifia les informations sur le carton et le lui rendit.

« Bienvenu au Palazzo Bianco et excellente soirée, M. Zoubarev, Mme Sanada. »

Elle acquiesça et tira le Junker à l'intérieur avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quelque chose de stupide.

Maintenant, prétexter avoir oublié sa pochette... pochette qu'elle portait à l'épaule. Idiote ! Crétine ! Elle se força à se calmer et à réfléchir. Elle pouvait prétexter avoir oublié autre chose, mais quoi ?  
Ses lunettes ? Certainement pas, Mme Sanada n'en portaient pas, d'où les lentilles qui lui grattaient vaguement les yeux. Son rouge à lèvres ? Ridicule.

Mais pourquoi argumenter ? Mme Sanada ne devait pas être le genre de femme à argumenter. Elle avait oublié quelque chose, point.

Elle lâcha le bras de Fawkes, qui s'appuya lourdement contre le mur.

« Vous allez vous débrouiller à partir d'ici ? »

« Nickel, princesse, t'en fais pas ! »

Il fit un pas en avant et faillit tomber face la première sur le marbre immaculé de l'entrée.

« C'est ça, oui ! »

Il n'arriverait jamais à destination sans se faire repérer dans de telles conditions.

Elle tenta de se rassurer. Elle aurait toujours pleinement le temps de sortir pendant qu'il installait ses explosifs.

« Vous savez où vous devez aller ? »

Il opina, lui désignant du menton un couloir.

« Alors on y va. »

« Mais... !? »

« Pas de mais. Appuyez-vous sur moi, on y va ! » grogna-t-elle, concentrée sur son objectif qui se trouvait de l'autre côté d'un vaste hall plein de convives.

Il lui sembla que la bonne main du Junker serrait un peu son bras en un geste d'affection, mais elle l'ignora. Elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter, comme le couple relativement âgé qui s'approchait avec l'air de vouloir leur parler.

Elle parvint finalement à esquiver en faisant mine de se diriger vers un étrange duo planté un peu plus loin - un géant d'ébène et une grande rousse très maigre avec une tête de fouine - mais Jamieson leur fit tout de même coucou de la main. Elle tira sur son bras. Les milliardaires russes ne faisaient pas coucou de la main à de riches et puissants vieillards.

Ils atteignirent le couloir aux moulures dorées et tableaux de maîtres, un peu moins peuplé.

« Et maintenant ? » grommela-t-elle.

« Par là ! »

Il lui désigna un escalier descendant à l'étage inférieur.

Un autre couloir tout aussi richement décoré que le premier, mais totalement désert les attendait.

Le Junker l'emmena jusqu'au bout, puis s'arrêta, visiblement hésitant.

Elle devrait déjà être loin.

« C'est par où ? » siffla-t-elle.

« Hé... heuuu... Attends, c'est pas facile, faut que je me rappelle... »

« Jamieson ! »

« Ah ! Je me souviens ! Par là ! »

Il la poussa vers une porte menant à un couloir de maintenance sans aucun ornement qui leur permit d'accéder aux sous-sols d'une autre aile du bâtiment, à la décoration tout en bois précieux et marqueterie fine.

Le Junker partit à droite, puis après dix mètres se figea, regardant de l'autre côté d'un air hésitant tout en se mordillant les lèvres.

« Jamieson ?! »  
« Attends, attends... ça va revenir... ça va revenir... » marmonna-t-il.

Son cœur fit une embardée alors que des pas résonnaient sur le parquet impeccablement ciré.

« Jamieson ! » paniqua-t-elle a mi-voix.

Trop tard : dans cinq secondes, ils seraient découverts.

Elle fit la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit. Le genre de truc que faisait tout le temps James Bond.

Tirant le Junker qui couina de surprise, elle se plaqua dos au mur et, l'enlaçant, le tira vers le bas, posant sa bouche sur la sienne.

Il se débattit, envoyant la prothèses de bras bourrée d'explosifs buter douloureusement dans ses côtes.

« Faites semblant ! Maintenant ! » siffla-t-elle alors que du coin de l'œil, elle voyait la silhouette sombre d'un homme en costard.

Il dut comprendre sa manœuvre, car il arrêta instantanément de lutter, s'appuyant lourdement contre le mur derrière elle de ses deux mains posées de chaque côté de sa tête et plaquant presque agressivement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit l'homme se figer et porter la main à son oreille. De tout les gens qu'ils pouvaient croiser, il fallait qu'ils tombent sur un membre du service de sécurité.

« QG, ici Johnson. J'ai deux invités dans le secteur 43. »

Il parlait anglais, donc ce n'étaient pas un obscur service de sécurité local - qui aurait parlé italien -, mais bien une force sans doute internationale qui avait été embauchée pour l'événement. Mauvais.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils font ? Heu... (Jamesion qui s'était figé, écoutant aussi, se remit à son imitation) Ils s'embrassent... je crois... » nota l'homme en s'approchant.

Elle détestait d'avance ce qu'elle allait faire, mais elle saisit la bonne main du Junker et la posa sur sa poitrine. Il se figea un quart de seconde puis, avec un petit ricanement étouffé qui résonna dans sa bouche, se mit à la pétrir.

Elle en eut la chair de poule. Chair de poule qui augmenta encore quand le Junker décida que faire semblant ne suffisait plus et qu'il y mit la langue.

Le garde s'approchait toujours. Et elle se fit violence pour ne pas mordre.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir une grosse grenouille gluante dans la bouche. Une grosse grenouille gluante et répugnante... qui avait un goût de thé et de pêche. Elle s'était attendue à une haleine fétide. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Fawkes avait une hygiène buccale ou globale irréprochable, mais il sentait simplement le _bubble tea_. Elle en fut immensément soulagée. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle aurait pu supporter une haleine vomi-nourriture en décomposition.

« Non, laissez tombez, ils sont occupés... du genre vraiment occupés. » marmonna le garde dans son oreillette. Elle l'avait presque oublié celui-là.

« Hey, Monsieur, Madame ! »

Jamieson lâcha son sein pour agiter la main dans sa direction, comme s'il le chassait.

L'homme soupira.

« Vous n'êtes pas censés être là. C'est une zone d'accès restreint ici.» tenta-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Jamesion l'embrassa encore plus goulûment et, pour faire bonne mesure, elle s'accrocha un peu plus à son cou.

« Bon, heu... Je repasse dans deux minutes... Faites en sorte de ne plus être là. OK ? »

L'homme hésita encore une ou deux secondes, puis s'éloigna.

Dès qu'il eut tourné au coin, le Junker s'écarta d'elle, s'essuyant frénétiquement la langue sur la manche de son costard de grand prix. Quel goujat ! Ce n'était pas elle qui avait mis la langue !

« Baaaar làààà ! » baragouina-t-il, léchant toujours sa manche, désignant la direction opposée à celle prise par l'homme. Avec un grognement agacé, elle lui saisit le bras et le traîna dans cette direction.

« C'est bon, arrêtez de faire ça, je ne suis pas pestiférée ! » grogna-t-elle, alors qu'il continuait à s'essuyer la bouche.

Il poursuivit néanmoins un peu, pour finalement arrêter alors qu'ils arrivaient devaient une porte d'aspect tout à fait banal.

Elle était fermée à clé, mais c'était une vieille serrure à cylindre, et il ne fallut qu'une tige d'acier sortie de Dieu sait où et un bon coup de poignet au Junker pour l'ouvrir.

Il se dirigea en claudiquant vers le mur du fond, qu'il se mit à tâter presque avec amour.

«Oui... oui, c'est parfait, c'est là... Parfait. »

« Vous êtes sûr que c'est la bonne pièce ? »

« Pour qui tu me prends ?! »  
Elle lui jeta un regard lourd de sens.

« Oui, je suis sûr ! » répliqua-t-il.

« Bon alors vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. » soupira-t-elle, pressée de ressortir de là.

Il acquiesça, à nouveau concentré sur le mur.

Elle passa la tête par la porte, regardant à gauche et à droite avant de battre précipitamment en retraite. Le garde était de retour.

Elle ferma la porte autant que possible, espérant qu'il ne remarquerait rien.

Un grincement de dents sonore vint du fond de la pièce et elle se retourna, outrée, pour découvrir le Junker assis par terre, occupé à retirer sa prothèse de jambe.

Voyant qu'elle était toujours là, il lui fit signe de partir de la main, et elle lui répondit qu'elle ne pouvait pas d'un geste exaspéré.

Elle compta trente secondes et jeta un œil. Le garde tournait au coin.

Elle se retourna pour signaler à Fawkes qu'elle allait le laisser, seulement pour le découvrir assis par terre, occupé à littéralement scotcher à grand renfort de _duct tape_ les prothèses contre le mur.

« Vous foutez quoi ? » demanda-t-elle tout bas.

« Et toi ? T'es encore là ?! » répondit-il sur le même ton.

« Oui ! Mais vous foutez quoi ?! » gronda-t-elle, s'approchant de lui.

« Je vais faire sauter ce mur. »

« Avec vos prothèses ?! »

« Non, avec les explosifs qu'y a dedans . »

« Et vous allez ressortir comment de là, sans elles ?! » murmura-t-elle, désignant furieusement les répliques de membres accrochées au mur.

Le Junker allait rétorquer, mais il se tut, referma lentement la bouche, et baissa le nez.

Elle grogna. Cette mission était une catastrophe. Une vraie débâcle.

Il releva le nez, un sourire tordu aux lèvres.

« Je vais trouver, t'en fais pas! Allez vas-t-en ! »

Elle avait vu comment il se débrouillait sans ses prothèses.  
« C'est ça, oui. Vous allez vous faire exploser plutôt. »

Le Junker eut un petit rire.

Elle se frotta les tempes. Elle devrait déjà être dans la limousine, en route pour l'aéroport.

« Bon, branchez votre machin, qu'on puisse foutre le camp, je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser ici. »

Il lui jeta un regard plein de... de quoi ? De reconnaissance ? De gratitude ?

Elle détourna les yeux, mâchouillant inconsciemment pour tenter de se débarrasser de l'arôme de pêche qui s'éternisait dans sa bouche.

Le Junker trifouilla encore un peu ses explosifs, puis lui signala qu'il avait fini, et elle l'aida à se relever, reconnaissante qu'il soit cette fois habillé. Et ils s'éloignèrent, Jamieson, son bras passé sur ses épaules, se servant littéralement d'elle comme d'une béquille vivante.

Ils sortirent dans le couloir et il l'arrêta, sortant de sa poche un détonateur.

« On est encore trop près ! » protesta-t-elle.

Il y avait une lueur malsaine dans son regard alors qu'il fixait avec attention le cadran de la montre, sur laquelle l'aiguille des secondes progressait irrémédiablement. La même lueur qu'elle y avait vu lorsque Talon avait attaqué la base et qu'il chassait la hackeuse.

Il hocha négativement la tête.

« Les murs sont trop épais, le signal ne passerait pas, princesse. On est en sécurité ici. Je sais ce que je fais. » siffla-t-il, un peu trop joyeux à son goût, .

Il la fixa, un sourire découvrant ses dents jaunes et des étoiles plein les yeux, ricana deux fois alors que l'aiguille arrivait sur le douze, et appuya sur le bouton du détonateur. Elle n'eut que le temps de se plaquer contre le mur à côté de la porte.

Et le monde explosa.

* * *

 _(1)_ Mocktails _: cocktails sans alcool._

 _(2) En chinois,_ _bōbà_ _signifie perle de tapioca mais c'est surtout l'argot pour « gros seins »._


	10. Chapitre 10

Ses poumons la brûlaient alors qu'elle suffoquait à moitié dans l'épaisse fumée qui emplissait tout l'espace. Elle se sentait écrasée. Elle tenta de bouger et glapit alors qu'une lance de souffrance lui déchirait le flanc. Son hurlement se transforma en quinte de toux qui la fit sangloter de douleur. Merde. Elle se força à se calmer. Pour survivre, il faut avoir l'esprit clair et analyser la situation.

Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer. Zen... zen, Mei.

Elle était dans le noir et l'air était empli de poussière et de cendre, mais la chaleur n'avait rien

d'anormal. Ce taré de Junker avait fait s'effondrer l'étage sur eux, mais au moins, elle ne risquait pas de mourir tout de suite, brûlée vif.

Elle tenta prudemment de bouger les doigts, puis les mains, puis les bras. Tout fonctionnait. Elle tâta doucement son côté et sentit quelque chose de chaud et de poisseux. Du sang. Elle était blessée, mais quel que soit le débris ayant causé ça, il n'était pas resté planté dedans. Bonne nouvelle.

Elle tenta de se relever, ravalant la plainte de douleur qui menaça de lui échapper. Elle parvint à s'asseoir, dos à ce qu'il restait du mur, mais sa tête effleurait le « plafond ». Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Pas plus que le fait qu'elle n'entende aucun bruit à part sa propre respiration hachée et ne voie toujours rien. Elle testa la fonctionnalité de ses jambes. A part la blessure au côté, elle n'avait que des bosses et des bleus. Ç'aurait pu être pire.

Mei ne put retenir un petit rire désabusé. Elle qui pensait que la mission était un fiasco parce qu'elle n'était pas ressortie tout de suite ! Maintenant, c'était un vrai fiasco.

Il fallait qu'elle se sorte de là, et vite. Le sang n'arrêtait pas de couler et elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle tiendrait avant de s'évanouir.

Elle se redressa davantage, commençant à tâter alentour seulement pour se figer alors qu'un bruit d'éboulis la glaçait.

« Mei ? » toussa une petite voix dans l'obscurité.

Jamieson Fawkes ! Il était en vie !

Elle laissa une bordée de jurons chinois lui échapper. Il le méritait bien.

« Ah ! Tu es en vie ! » répliqua-t-il, visiblement soulagé.

Elle entendit encore d'autres bruits d'éboulis et de quelque chose de lourd qui rampait. Quelque chose qui rampait dans sa direction. Elle sentit tous ses poils se hérisser, et même si une part d'elle savait que c'était le Junker, elle ne put retenir un glapissement de peur lorsqu'une immense main osseuse se posa sur sa cheville, la tâtant avant de commencer à remonter le long de sa jambe.

Bientôt, suivant la main, elle sentit le reste du Junker qui se traînait jusqu'à se retrouver vautré à côté d'elle.

« Haha, belle explosion hein ? » demanda-t-il à demi-voix.

Au loin, un choc sourd. Comme si l'effondrement n'était pas encore total.

« On dirait que ça barde, là-haut. »

Elle ne répondit pas, tentant plutôt de compresser sa blessure à mains nues - car ce n'était pas comme si ce qu'il restait de sa petite robe suffirait pour faire un bandage.

Il dut la sentir bouger, car il se redressa un peu.

« Tu n'as rien ? »

« Non ! Non, je n'ai pas rien ! A cause de vos conneries, espèce de grand malade, je suis blessée ! » hurla-t-elle, ses mots la soulageant presque un peu.

Jamesion s'agita encore un peu à côté d'elle, changeant de position, puis il commença à la tâter, d'abord la tête, puis le cou, puis... Elle l'arrêta d'une tape de la main hargneuse.

«Je crois que vous m'avez assez tripoté, sale pervers ! »

« J'te tripote pas, j'essaie de trouver tes blessures. »

« Suffisait de demander, abruti ! »

« Où es-tu blessée ? » demanda-t-il, contrit.

« La taille. Une grosse estafilade. »

La main revint, hésitante.

« J'peux ? »

Serrant les dents, elle opina. Il ne l'avait certainement pas vue, mais il sembla prendre son manque de réaction pour un acquiescement et, prudemment, il tâta les bords de la plaie.

«Ça saigne beaucoup.» constata-t-il, et elle faillit le féliciter pour son extraordinaire sens de la déduction, mais ravala ses sarcasmes.

Le Junker s'agita encore à côté d'elle et pile quand elle allait lui demander à quoi il jouait, elle sentit un tissu être appliqué sur sa blessure.  
« Tu arrives à le tenir ? »

Elle tâtonna un peu. C'était la chemise de Fawkes. Elle l'ajusta afin qu'aucun bouton ne se plante dans la chair à vif et appuya aussi fort que possible, gémissant sous la douleur.

Elle l'entendit retenir sa respiration.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Elle grogna un assentiment et il s'éloigna doucement, rampant à moitié. Elle l'entendait grommeler et marmonner alors que, tel un ver, il se frayait un chemin au milieu des décombres. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle était dans cette merde. A cause de lui qu'elle allait mourir enterrée vivante.

Elle recommença à l'injurier. Ça ne servait à rien, mais ça soulageait. Finalement, elle fut à court de vulgarités et, la gorge sèche et des larmes aux yeux, elle en fut réduite à fixer le néant, écoutant la lente progression du Junker qui avait dû trouver quelque chose, car elle l'entendait fouiller dans les décombres. Il y eut un bruit plus fort que les autres, puis le sol trembla alors qu'une partie de leur espace déjà restreint s'éboulait, la noyant dans un nouveau nuage de poussière.

« Fawkes ?! »

Une toux et un rire aigrelet lui répondirent, puis le Junker revint s'avachir à côté d'elle.

« Bon, ben, on est coincés ici et maintenant, on en est au même point tous les deux.» nota-t-il tristement.

« Je ne veux pas mourir dans un trou ! » protesta-t-elle.

« Moi non plus, princesse, moi non plus, mais ni toi ni moi ne sommes en état de sortir d'ici et j'ai plus un seul gramme d'explosif sur moi. »

Ce qui, selon elle, n'était pas forcément une mauvaise nouvelle.

Le silence retomba tout comme la poussière, et elle finit par discerner quelque chose. Une vague lueur. Le reflet d'un reflet se glissant entre deux plaques de béton. Au moins, ils ne mourraient pas étouffés.

« Mei ? »

Au bout de bien vingt secondes, elle consentit un vague acquiescement.

« J'suis désolé. »

« Je m'en fous. Je ne veux pas d'excuses, je veux sortir de là ! »

Le Junker se redressa un peu, et elle crut deviner un reniflement.

« J'suis désolé. J'peux pas te faire sortir de là, flocon de neige. Tu étais pas censée être là... Tout ça, c'est à cause de moi... »

«Oui ! »

« Je suis qu'un abruti et à cause de moi, maintenant tu vas sûrement mourir... »

A présent, elle en était certaine, Fawkes avait à nouveau reniflé.

« J'sais que chuis pas quelqu'un de bien... J'suis même pas sûr d'être vraiment quelqu'un, mais j'voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. J'te jure ! Tu devais pas être là. Tu devais pas être blessée. Ta jolie robe devait même pas être salie. Maintenant, tu devrais être dans la grosse limousine avec le type et sa casquette ridicule, en train de boire un verre en regardant les étoiles. Pas ici. Pas comme ça... »

Sa voix se brisa.

Il pleurait ?!

Un peu incrédule, elle écouta. Il pleurait bel et bien, à gros sanglots désemparés.

« Hé, Fawkes... Vous êtes aussi coincé là. »

Le Junker renifla encore, émit un bruit humide alors qu'il s'essuyait le nez d'un revers de main, puis inspira à fond.

« Mais moi, c'est pas grave... C'est sûrement ce qu'ils diront. Moi, j'suis qu'un criminel. Suis pas intelligent. Suis pas doué. Suis pas utile. Suis pas comme toi. »

Ce sale rat arrivait à lui faire pitié. Elle eut envie de l'étrangler.

Il renfila de plus belle, bougea un peu, gémit, rit vaguement et baragouina un « Merde ».

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète de son comportement.

« Haha, j'en fous partout, c'est tout. Faut pas t'en faire, princesse. »  
Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne parlait pas de sa morve.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » répéta-t-elle.

Le Junker ne répondit pas, ne bougea pas, et un doute affreux naquit en elle.

Tendant un bras, elle commença à le tâter, comme il l'avait fait pour elle un peu plus tôt. Sa main rencontra quelque chose de chaud et poisseux à hauteur d'épaule.

« Héhé... faut pas t'en faire, c'est juste le trou de balle de l'autre _piñata_ qui s'est rouvert. »

Vu la quantité de sang, ce n'était pas rien, et elle avait de sérieuses raisons de s'inquiéter.

« Faut pas rester comme ça ! Il vous faut aussi une compresse. »

Le Junker rit bêtement et, se retenant de le gifler, elle retira la chemise de la plaie sur sa hanche.

Le sang qui avait commencé à coaguler se remit à couler de plus belle, mais elle l'ignora, se servant d'un débris tranchant pour déchirer la belle chemise de prix en deux. Non pas qu'il y ait encore eu quoi que se soit à sauver après l'explosion.

Replaçant la moitié de chemise la plus humide sur sa blessure, elle tendit l'autre au Junker qui s'en empara et commença à bidouiller avec.

Une minute plus tard, il gigotait toujours, mais ne sanglotait plus.

« Vous ne pouvez pas rester tranquille ? » siffla-t-elle.

« Désolé. C'est juste que c'est pas du bon côté.» s'excusa-t-il, renonçant à faire ce qu'il faisait.

Pas du bon côté ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là ?

...Mais quelle crétine ! _Shǎguā_ ! _Báichī_ ! Bien sûr qu'il n'arrivait à rien. La blessure était du côté de son bras valide. Difficile d'appuyer sur son épaule avec le bras du même côté, et tout aussi difficile de faire un pansement compressif avec un moignon.

Avec un grondement mi-douleur, mi-consternation, elle se redressa, tentant de se positionner de manière à pouvoir le tenir pour lui. Mais la main relevée en arrière, elle fatiguait vite, et même pas cinq minutes plus tard, tout son bras la lançait.

Elle tenta de trouver une autre position, mais aucune ne lui permettait de tenir plus de quelques minutes.

« Heu... Héhé... J'apprécie beaucoup ce que tu fais pour moi... mais c'est peut-être pas la peine ? » finit par suggérer Jamieson alors qu'elle changeait de position pour la quatrième fois.

Peut-être qu'il en avait assez d'avoir mal à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait ? Compréhensible, mais il risquait autant qu'elle de se vider de son sang sans une compresse.

« Désolée, mais il vous faut ce pansement. » répliqua-t-elle.

Le Junker marmonna pendant un moment, s'agita un peu, bafouilla vaguement, inspira à fond et se lança.

« J'ai peut-être une idée... Mais elle va pas te plaire. »

Au point où elle en était...  
« Dites toujours. »

« Tu viens sur mes genoux. Comme ça, on sera face à face. Ce sera plus facile pour toi, et j'pourrais même t'aider pour le tien. »

Elle tenta de visualiser la situation. Certainement pas !  
« Non, c'est bon, je crois que cette fois, j'ai trouvé un truc qui marche. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : non, elle n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de positionner son bras d'une manière convenable.

Elle capitula.

« OK. On va essayer votre idée. Redressez-vous. »

Il s'exécuta, serrant les jambes bien droites devant lui pour qu'elle puisse venir s'asseoir dessus.

Maladroitement, elle vint s'y installer, ses jambes de chaque côté des hanches de Jamieson, les os saillants du Junker lui rentrant dans les fesses.

Mais force était de constater qu'il avait raison et qu'elle pouvait facilement tenir les deux compresses en même temps.

Il faisait toujours aussi sombre, et bientôt elle perdit toute notion du temps. Lorsque l'adrénaline ne fit plus effet, elle se retrouva à dodeliner de la tête, vidée, tremblante et gelée.

« Tu devrais dormir. » nota Jamieson, qui s'était tenu extraordinairement tranquille depuis qu'elle était sur ses genoux.

« Non. Faut que je continue à appuyer. »

« Haha, j'dis pas le contraire, princesse. Attends, bouge pas. »

Il se contorsionna sous elle jusqu'à croiser ses jambes. Du moins aurait-il croisé ses jambes s'il en avait encore deux. En tout cas, elle se retrouva perchée quelques centimètres plus haut qu'avant.

« Ferme ton poing.» réclama-t-il ensuite tapotant la main qu'elle maintenait sur son épaule.

Un peu perplexe et sans doute à moitié anesthésiée par tout ce qui venait de lui arriver, elle obtempéra.

Il appuya donc la tranche de son poing fermé sur sa blessure, puis l'attira doucement contre lui, jusqu'à ce que sa main se retrouve coincée entre leurs deux épaules. Un vague sourire passa sur ses traits alors qu'elle comprenait. En s'appuyant ainsi sur lui, c'était son propre poids qui maintenait la compression, et elle n'avait plus besoin d'une pression consciente. Ingénieux, mais ça ne réglait pas le problème de sa propre blessure qui suintait toujours. Elle le lui signifia et même sans le voir, elle devina le sourire du Junker alors qu'il passait sa main dans son dos, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui pour pouvoir tenir le pansement à sa place.

« Voilà. Tu peux te reposer tranquille, princesse, aucun de nous deux ne saignera à mort. »

Elle acquiesça vaguement. Elle était trop épuisée pour discuter et le Junker émettait une chaleur plus que bienvenue. Frissonnant un peu, elle s'appuya contre lui et sombra si vite qu'elle ne remarqua même quand il la stabilisa en passant son moignon autour de son épaule. Loin au-dessus d'eux retentissaient toujours les coups sourds d'explosions.

.

 _Il avait mal. Mais ça n'avait rien d'inhabituel. Impossible de se souvenir d'un jour sans douleur. Ses moignons lui faisaient mal à cause du frottement. Ses membres disparus lui faisaient mal. Les docs appelaient ça le syndrome du membre fantôme. Sa colonne vertébrale lui faisait souvent mal. Roadie lui disait que s'il ne portait pas un pneu bourré d'explosifs et aussi lourd que lui tout le temps, il aurait moins mal, et il avait sans doute raison, mais son pneu était une des raisons de sa survie. Personne n'a envie d'embêter le psychopathe avec un pneu explosif téléguidé sur le dos._

 _Il y avait aussi les crises de tétanie et toutes les douleurs liées à une vie de criminel et de fugitif. Il avait l'habitude. Même si avoir les membres engourdis à force de ne pas bouger n'était pas une douleur commune pour lui. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Une douleur était une douleur et il savait très bien les ignorer._

 _En revanche, ce qu'il avait beaucoup de peine à ignorer était la présence de la femme contre lui. Sur lui. Normalement, les gens ne s'approchaient pas de lui. Ils ne le touchaient pas, sauf pour lui coller des coups de poing. La seule personne qui ne semblait pas répugnée par son contact était Mako. Mako n'avait pas peur de le prendre dans ses bras quand il faisait une crise, et plus d'une fois, lorsqu'il faisait trop froid et que leur planque n'était pas assez bien isolée ou qu'ils n'avaient pas de quoi la chauffer, il l'avait laissé dormir sous la même couverture que lui. Même s'il l'avait menacé de lui casser le cou s'il gigotait, Roadie l'avait toujours laissé dormir avec lui quand il faisait froid._

 _Les gens normaux. Les gens du monde. Les gens comme Mei ne le touchaient pas. Pas sans être dégoûté. Pas sans horreur et répugnance. Et pourtant, elle était là, bavant vaguement sur son épaule, profondément endormie, et il pouvait jouer de son moignon avec une mèche de cheveux échappée de son chignon._

 _Il n'était pas idiot, et se rendait bien compte que jamais elle n'aurait accepté dans d'autres circonstances. Mais elle avait quand même accepté de monter sur ses genoux pour qu'il ne meure pas d'hémorragie. Pourtant, à sa place, il se serait laissé crever dans un coin. C'était entièrement de sa faute s'ils s'étaient pris le bâtiment sur la tête. Même s'il avait fait tous les calculs. Quatre fois._

 _Mais oui... il les avait fait quatre fois, ses calculs ! Il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé à ce point. Quelque chose clochait. Il se concentra très fort. Qu'est-ce qui clochait ? Les informations fournies par ses employeurs sur les caractéristiques du coffre-fort et la structure des deux bâtiments étaient parfaitement correctes, pour autant qu'il puisse en juger. Ses calculs pour la charge étaient corrects également, il en était certain, et il ne s'était pas trompé de salle, il en était raisonnablement convaincu. Et même si ç'avait été le cas, il n'y aurait eu aucune raison pour que le bâtiment s'effondre ainsi. Pour autant qu'il puisse en juger depuis son trou et avec ses connaissances d'expert en démolition, c'était - si ce n'était tout le Palazzo - au moins une bonne partie de celui-ci qui s'était effondrée, et même si les fondations avaient souffert de graves malfaçons, cela n'aurait pas pu se produire avec sa charge... du moins pas avec juste sa charge._

 _Mais si le bâtiment avait été miné auparavant...alors là ça changeait tout. Ça expliquait tout, y compris les chocs sourds qu'ils entendaient depuis le début ! Et surtout, ça changeait tout !_

 _Il secoua doucement la jeune femme qui protesta vaguement dans son sommeil et se serra un peu plus contre lui. Il lutta très fort contre le sourire joyeux qui s'étendait irrésistiblement sur son visage. Il devait se concentrer. Même si elle sentait bon. La poussière, la sueur, le sang et, dessous, quelque chose de floral. Un de ces parfums de gens du monde. Un de ces parfums que portent les gens classe._

 _Se concentrer. Il la secoua un peu plus fort, et elle se réveilla avec un reniflement tenant presque du ronflement._

 _« Hein ? Quoi ? Les secours sont là ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix rendue pâteuse par l'air très sec._

 _« Non, mais on va peut-être pouvoir sortir. »_

 _Elle fut parfaitement réveillée en un instant.  
« Comment ? »_

 _« J'me suis trompé dans mes estimations.» expliqua-t-il._

 _« J'avais remarqué.» nota-t-elle froidement._

 _« Non, non, tu ne comprends pas. J'me suis pas trompé avec mes explosifs. »_

 _« Alors pourquoi on est ici ? » demanda-t-elle, grincheuse._

 _« Parce que ce que j'ai pas pris en compte, et ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est que le bâtiment était déjà miné. »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Quelqu'un avait déjà posé des charges. La mienne a juste... huhu... mis le feu aux poudres. »_

 _« C'est pas le moment de plaisanter, Fawkes ! »_

 _« OK, OK, Miss Glaçon. » ._

 _« Donc, Qu'est-ce que ça change pour nous que quelqu'un ait eu la même idée que vous? »_

 _« L'Egyptienne m'a bien prévenu que mon explosion ne devait pas faire de victimes. Je lui ai dit que j'pouvais pas être tenu pour responsable si y avait quelqu'un de l'autre côté du mur, mais j'ai fait en sorte que mon explosion ne détruise pas plus que la pièce. Mais les gens qui ont mis les charges voulaient que tout le bâtiment saute. A ton avis, pourquoi ? »_

 _Il se retint de se trémousser d'excitation alors qu'elle réfléchissait._

 _« Je ne sais pas. »_

 _« Pourquoi faire sauter un palace plein de gens friqués ? »_

 _« Parce qu'on est un salaud ? »_

 _« Non ! Personne ne fait sauter des bâtiments sans raison ! »_

 _Il sentit même sans pouvoir le voir son air dubitatif._

 _« J'ai toujours de très bonnes raisons ! » se défendit-il._

 _Elle ne répondit pas et il s'empressa de continuer._

 _« S'ils voulaient leur argent, ils les auraient pris en otages, pas fait sauter. Alors pourquoi faire sauter le bâtiment ? »_

 _« Pour assassiner quelqu'un ? » proposa-t-elle._

 _« Ça pourrait, mais c'est beaucoup d'efforts pour pas grand-chose. Tu l'as vu toi-même, la sécurité était quasi nulle, n'importe qui aurait pu rentrer avec une arme et assassiner qui il voulait avant de ressortir. »_

 _Il la sentit acquiescer._

 _« Alors pourquoi ? »_

 _Elle était bête ou elle le faisait exprès ?  
« Pour la même raison que nous ! » explosa-t-il._

 _« Le truc dans la banque ?! »_

 _« Oui ! »_

 _« Mais pourquoi faire sauter le bâtiment ? »_

 _« Pour semer la panique. Pendant que les secours essaient de sortir le comte truc et madame machin des décombres... »  
« ...Personne ne s'occupe de gens qui traînent un peu trop du côté de la banque. » comprit-elle enfin._

 _« Exactement ! »_

 _« Mais en quoi ça nous aide, nous ? »_

 _« Si mes déductions sont exactes, leur point d'entrée dans le coffre est la porte. Ce qui signifie qu'ils ont dû faire en sorte qu'au moins une partie de la banque soit encore debout... »_

 _« Et nous on a creusé un trou dans le coffre... si on arrive à l'atteindre, on pourra ressortir par là où ils sont venus?! »_

 _« T'as tout compris, princesse ! »_


	11. Chapitre 11

**Désolée du petit retard, mon cher betalecteur n'était pas disponible hier. ^^'**

 **Bonne lecture et merci à tout ceux qui me laissent des commentaires.**

* * *

Les suppositions du Junker faisaient sens. Mais pour les vérifier, il fallait qu'ils se déplacent jusque là bas. Elle tâta prudemment sa blessure. Elle ne savait pas pendant combien de temps elle avait dormi, mais Jamieson avait bien fait son travail, car ça ne saignait presque plus. Si elle trouvait quelque chose pour maintenir le bout de tissu sur la plaie, elle pourrait se déplacer.

Elle en fit part au Junker qui la poussa gentiment de la main, lui faisant subitement réaliser qu'elle était toujours perchée sur ses genoux. Elle s'enleva aussi vite que possible sans lâcher son épaule, puis tâcha de suivre ses mouvements alors qu'il s'agitait.

« Ça ira ? » demanda-t-il en lui tendant quelque chose.

Elle tâtonna. Sa ceinture.

« C'est parfait ! »

L'homme n'était pas bien large et elle parvenait à peine à fermer la ceinture au dernier cran au point le plus étroit de sa taille, mais ça ferait l'affaire. Restait un problème. Il fallait aussi quelque chose pour maintenir la compresse de Jamieson. Elle réfléchit, puis se mit à tâtonner partout jusqu'à remettre la main sur le petit étui floqué, dont elle arracha la chaîne sans pitié avant de bricoler une sorte de sangle pour vaguement maintenir en place la chemise sur l'épaule du Junker. Ça tiendrait s'il ne bougeait pas trop.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda-t-il après avoir gémi au contact du métal froid.

« La chaîne de ma pochette. »

« Tu l'as cassée pour moi ? » demanda-t-il, visiblement surpris.  
« Elle était déjà irrécupérable, Jamieson. »

« Ah.»

Son ton était un peu déçu et elle sentit une vrille de culpabilité la titiller. Elle n'avait pas à avoir pitié de cet abruti. C'était de sa faute s'ils étaient là... Enfin, pas vraiment... mais tout de même. Elle n'avait pas à avoir pitié de lui !

« Bon... je vais voir si je trouve un passage. » marmonna-t-elle, l'enjambant précautionneusement.

Il se mit à rire.

« Quoi ? » grommela-t-elle.

« Voir... Tu peux pas voir... on est dans le noir... Hé hé... »

« Crétin ! »

« Oï, c'est moi ! »

« La ferme ! »

« D'accord, princesse, tout ce que tu veux. »

« Grmph... »

Tâtonnant prudemment pour ne pas s'ouvrir la main sur un éclat de verre ou un autre débris tranchant, elle fit le tour de leur maigre espace. Rien qui lui permette de passer plus que le bras. Elle revint s'asseoir à côté du Junker.

« T'as rien trouvé, hein ? » demanda-t-il piteux.

Elle acquiesça en grognant. Sa blessure avait recommencé à suinter. Ils allaient mourir dans ce trou.

L'homme se mit à marmonner à côté d'elle, comme souvent quand il réfléchissait.

Finalement, il se tut avec un petit cri euphorique.

« Faut chercher du vent ! »

« Hein ? »

« Y a peut-être pas de trou directement assez grand pour qu'on passe, mais on sait que le coffre se trouve quelque part derrière nous, alors si on suit le vent, on devrait trouver des espaces pour se faufiler. »

Ce n'était pas stupide. Elle se releva et, léchant son doigt couvert de saleté, se mit à chercher un courant d'air, aussi petit fut-il. Là, quelque chose.

« Jamieson ! »

« Tu en as trouvé un ? »  
Elle retendit son doigt. Oui, pas de doute. C'était faible mais bien réel.

« Oui ! »

Une main lui serra chaleureusement la jambe avant de se retirer précipitamment, comme de crainte d'un coup de pied.

« Jamieson, reculez, je vais essayer de faire bouger des débris. »

Elle l'entendit ramper un peu plus loin et une fois certaine qu'elle ne risquait plus de lui lâcher un parpaing sur la tête, elle se mit à chercher des débris branlants. Un bout de poutre, quelque chose qui avait dû être la porte, ou un lambris peut-être, puis du béton. Par deux fois, elle manqua de se faire ensevelir sous un éboulis, mais lentement, sûrement, elle progressait, Jamieson suivant à trois mètres de distance, déplaçant de son mieux les décombres avec sa seule main valide.

Lorsque dans un courant d'air glacial, une lueur clignotante l'éblouit après tant de temps dans le noir, elle faillit en pleurer de joie.

Devant elle, un néon pendant à son câble et l'éclat métallique de dizaines de petites portes blindées. Ils avaient réussi à atteindre la salle des coffres.

Mais d'énormes blocs de béton et de métal bouchaient le gros de l'entrée et elle ne parvint qu'à dégager un espace tout juste suffisant pour passer, à un bon mètre du sol.

« Alors ? » demanda Jamieson avec espoir.

Elle s'essuya les yeux de la sueur poussiéreuse qui y coulait.

« Alors, va falloir que vous passiez en premier. Je vais vous aider. »

Elle l'aida à se relever, puis à se hisser par le trou, mais elle ne put rien faire quand, telle une nouille trop cuite, il dégoulina de l'autre côté. Elle suivit bientôt, guère plus élégante.

Vautré en croix sur le sol, le Junker riait, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Sa joie était contagieuse. Ils étaient en vie et tout irait bien à présent. Elle se mit aussi à rire.

Ils n'avaient plus qu'à sortir par la porte du coffre... porte fermée et parfaitement intacte. Son rire s'éteignit et elle secoua le Junker.

« Hahaha ! On est en vie ! Héhéhé... Quoi ? »

« La porte... » souffla-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Le Junker se redressa sur un coude, fixant l'épais battant.

« Merde... »

Quelle idiote de l'avoir écouté ! Quelle idiote d'avoir cru les délires de son cerveau cramé par les radiations ! _Yī zhǒng báichī_ ! Maintenant, au lieu d'être coincés dans un trou obscur, ils étaient coincés dans un coffre-fort défoncé. Fabuleuse amélioration !

Un coup sourd à la porte la fit sortir de ses ruminations avec un petit cri étranglé.

Elle jeta un regard éperdu au Junker qui n'en menait pas plus large, torse nu, couvert de sang et de poussière et les yeux tellement écarquillés qu'ils semblaient dévorer son visage.

« Y sont pas encore arrivés jusqu'au coffre ! » gémit-il, rampant jusqu'au mur pour s'en servir pour se redresser.

Elle le fixa, paniquée.

« On fait quoi ?! »  
Il hocha la tête. Il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle. Alors il se mit à se frapper la tempe de la main, s'invectivant de trouver un plan. Autant essayer de faire pareil. Inspirer, expirer. Zen, Mei... Zen... Un autre coup la fit sursauter, faisant danser le néon au plafond.

Récapituler la situation.

Ils étaient coincés dans le coffre-fort, que des gens très mal intentionnés tentaient de fracturer pour prendre le truc qu'eux-mêmes étaient venus voler. La technologie ! Ils pouvaient encore la récupérer !

Elle fouilla frénétiquement la pièce du regard et, avisant une chaise en plastique à peine roussie par l'explosion, la ramassa et la donna au Junker qui s'en servit pour appuyer son moignon de jambe.

« Jamesion ! Il faut qu'on les ralentisse ! »  
« Pourquoi ? Faut qu'on sauve notre peau ! »  
« Non. Le truc qu'ils viennent chercher. Celui que vous deviez récupérer, il est toujours là ! Il faut qu'on le trouve avant eux.»

« Tu sais ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il, jetant des regards paniqués à la petite pièce.

« Non, et vous ? » demanda-t-elle, s'affaissant un peu.

« L'Egyptienne a rien voulu me dire... mais ! Mais je sais dans quel coffre il se trouve ! » s'illumina-t-il.

« Comment ? Non, je veux pas savoir. C'est lequel ? »

« 412. »

Elle chercha le numéro et le trouva. Un petit coffre anonyme au milieu d'une cinquantaine d'autres sur le mur de droite.

« Vous en êtes sûr ? »

« Certain ! »

« Bon, c'est bien de savoir qu'il est là, mais comment on le sort de... ça ? » s'exclama-t-elle, frustrée.

Un nouveau coup à la porte plia un peu l'immense bloc d'acier. Ils échangèrent un regard terrifié.

« Aide-moi à m'approcher, princesse. Je vais t'ouvrir ce coffre ou je ne m'appelle plus Junkrat ! » siffla-t-il, se penchant pour ramasser un bout de béton accroché à une barre de métal tordue.

Elle s'empressa de venir se glisser sous son épaule et le conduisit vers le coffre avant d'aller chercher la chaise pour qu'il puisse se stabiliser.

Elle le regarda estimer la forme de sa masse improvisée avant de la frapper violemment au sol pour en corriger la forme. Comme en écho, un autre coup à la porte ébranla les lieux.

« Je fais quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, paniquée.

Le Junker fixa l'immense porte blindée de la salle.

« Donne-moi du temps. Ils vont défoncer cette porte avant que j'ouvre celle-ci. »

Elle opina. Du temps. Lui donner du temps, mais avec quoi ? Entasser des débris ? S'ils avaient de quoi défoncer une porte en acier d'un mètre d'épaisseur, ce ne seraient pas les dérisoires rochers qu'elle pourrait bouger qui les ralentiraient. Elle regarda autour d'elle, tâchant de deviner ce qui pourrait lui être utile dans la lumière dansante du néon. Le néon. Ils avaient du courant électrique. Elle pourrait peut-être électrifier la porte ? Non, ça ne marcherait pas et elle risquait surtout de les électrocuter eux.

Il n'y avait rien d'utile dans cette salle du coffre qui résonnait des coups rythmiques de Jamieson sur leur coffre et de ceux de leurs ennemis sur la porte principale. Elle se força à se concentrer. Ici, il n'y avait rien, mais peut-être que plus loin... Le courant d'air ! Elle avait senti de l'air anormalement froid juste avant d'entrer dans le coffre.

Elle grimpa à nouveau dans le trou, agitant maladroitement les jambes. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, la température chutait de bien dix degrés à cet endroit, et cette odeur... Du gaz de climatiseur. Quelque part, pas loin, il y avait un système de climatisation qui fuyait.

Elle se mit à fouiller à tâtons vers le haut, cherchant les zones froides. Là, de la glace ! Elle fit tomber une pluie de débris sur sa tête, manquant de s'assommer avec les plus gros morceaux, mais elle put enfin mettre la main sur le tube froid. Mais un simple tube ne suffirait pas. Il lui fallait le compresseur. Elle tendit l'oreille, tentant d'entendre quelque chose entre les coups, en vain. Alors elle tenta de sentir la vibration. Là, sur la gauche ! Se laissant tomber dans le tunnel, elle se mit à creuser frénétiquement. Une diode jaune. Elle avait trouvé le compresseur ! Elle s'écorcha les bras sur des éclats d'aluminium de ce qui devait avoir été une gaine d'aération, mais elle parvint à arracher la machine de son support. Le monstre pesait bien vingt kilos, mais elle n'avait pas mieux.

Elle récupéra aussi un bout de tuyau cassé, une poignée de câbles tordus, et un petit bout de métal qui pourrait lui servir de tournevis de secours, puis elle s'empressa de ramener son butin dans la salle du coffre, le posant sans ménagement sur la table qu'elle ramassa contre le mur opposé pour la remettre sur ses pieds.

Le Junker arrêta un instant de taper sur la petite porte, qui s'était presque autant enfoncée que la porte d'entrée de la salle.

« C'est quoi ce machin ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'elle défonçait la coque de métal à coups de parpaing pour atteindre les circuits.  
« Un compresseur. » grogna-t-elle.

« Un compresseur ? »

« C'est avec un truc similaire que j'ai fabriqué mon pistolet endothermique, mais j'ai eu plusieurs jours pour le fabriquer, lui. »

« Ohhh... J'ai vu ce que tu as fait aux gardes à la base. Tu veux les congeler à mort ? »

« Non, Je vais juste congeler la porte... Je vous donne du temps, alors bossez ! »

Avec une parodie de salut militaire, il se remit au travail.

La coque arrachée, elle se mit à modifier les circuits, détruisant plusieurs puces destinées à contrôler la température, puis elle connecta de son mieux le bout de tuyau à l'embouchure du compresseur, et bidouilla de quoi le brancher aux câbles que le plafond avait vomi. Il fallait juste qu'ils soient toujours alimentés.

La partie la moins agréable venait maintenant. Il fallait de la matière à faire geler sur la porte. Quelque chose comme le fluide de refroidissement. Fluide de refroidissement à une température déjà négative de plusieurs degrés. Se hissant une fois encore à travers le trou dans le mur, elle plongea le bras dans le tuyau éventré, ignorant l'impression douloureuses d'avoir la chair arrachée des os. Elle ressentait le froid, mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Elle avait entièrement congelé et était revenue à la vie. La cryostase avait placé son corps à des températures inférieures. Elle ne risquait rien. Elle était la princesse des glaces.

Serrant les dents, elle ramena autant de purée glaciale que possible, laissant la matière visqueuse dégouliner par le trou dans la salle du coffre. Elle la récupérerait après.

Une fois qu'elle eut raclé tout ce qu'elle pouvait, elle revint dans la salle, juste à temps pour découvrir que son bras avait une vilaine teinte bleuâtre et que la porte ne résisterait sans doute pas à un nouveau coup de butoir de - peu importe ce qui était en train de la défoncer. Sans hésiter, elle ramassa à pleines mains la pâte visqueuse et commença à l'appliquer sur le tour de la grande ouverture ronde alors que Jamieson redoublait d'effort sur le petit coffre-fort.

Une fois qu'elle eut tout appliqué, elle se recula.

« Vous avez bientôt fini ? » demanda-t-elle sans obtenir de réponse.

Elle recula et, les dents serrées, brancha sa machine improvisée. Pendant une seconde, il ne se passa rien, puis le compresseur se mit en marche, crachant un vent plus que glacial en direction de la porte, faisait immédiatement chuter la température de la pièce en dessous du zéro et commençant à figer le liquide de refroidissement. Liquide conçu pour ne pas geler.

« Jamieson ! »

Le Junker, claquant des dents et l'air complètement paniqué, abattait sans relâche son bout de parpaing sur la porte à présent complètement tordue.

Un coup de butoir plus puissant que les autres acheva d'arracher des gonds la porte d'entrée, mais celle-ci resta suspendue, prise dans sa gangue de glace.

Elle leur avait donné un coup de répit.

« Jamieson ! »

Lâchant sa masse, l'homme se mit à tirer frénétiquement sur le bout de métal tordu qui avait été une porte. Elle se précipita pour l'aider, et sous leurs efforts conjugués, elle céda enfin, les faisant tous les deux tomber à la renverse.

Au même moment, dans un bruit d'enfer, l'immense cercle de métal de la porte principale s'abattit au sol, alors que le couloir derrière et la demi-douzaine de silhouettes qui s'y trouvaient disparaissaient dans un nuage de glace pulvérisée au moment où la température dudit corridor perdait plusieurs dizaines de degrés en quelques secondes.

L'instinct de survie qui lui avait déjà fait traverser l'Antarctique avec seulement une luge, un peu de matériel et Snowball la fit se relever d'un bond, saisissant sans réfléchir le petit écrin noir posé dans le tiroir recouvert de velours rouge du mini-coffre défoncé puis, dans le même mouvement, relever le Junker qui tremblait, à moitié nu dans un climat arctique.

Si elle voulait avoir une chance de les sortir tous les deux là, il allait lui falloir ses deux mains. Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle fourra l'écrin dans la poche de pantalon du costard ruiné de l'Australien, puis le jeta à moitié vers l'ouverture menant à leur tunnel.

A peine eut-il passé qu'elle se précipita à sa suite, lui atterrissant à moitié dessus, seulement pour le relever en vitesse et le pousser vers le fond. Le passage était trop étroit pour qu'elle puisse l'aider à avancer, mais il n'avait qu'à se servir des parois pour se tenir, parce qu'elle avait encore une chose à faire. A tâtons, elle chercha cet endroit précis où un immense bloc de béton avait failli lui tomber dessus, et dès qu'elle fut certaine que le Junker était aussi loin de possible, elle poussa de toutes ses forces un des débris maintenant le tout en place avant de battre en retraite en courant, se cognant et s'éraflant sur les parois irrégulières du tunnel alors que celui-ci s'effondrait derrière elle. Finalement, elle trébucha sur le Junker qui était tombé devant elle, et un nuage de poussière les recouvrit, alors qu'ils se retrouvaient à leur point de départ.

« Héhéhé... Merde... On est encore en vie ! Bravo princesse... Par contre... tu peux t'enlever ? T'es lourde.» ricana-t-il sous elle.

Elle ne s'offusqua pas et se dépêcha de s'écarter aussi délicatement que possible.

Jamieson s'assit en geignant.

« Brrrr, fait froid ! »

Logique, elle venait de congeler une pièce.

« ...et ça saigne à nouveau.» gémit-il.

Avec l'adrénaline, elle avait complètement oublié sa propre blessure, qui pissait à nouveau le sang, bien évidemment. Et merde !

« C'est pas une bonne nouvelle quand on a froid, non ? » demanda le Junker avec un petit rire.

Non, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle d'avoir froid quand on était blessé, et ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle de se refroidir quand le corps luttait déjà contre une perte de sang trop importante.

Même elle, pourtant habituée aux climats polaires, commençait à trembler. Elle n'osait pas imaginer comment l'Australien, recuit au soleil de l'Outback et sans un kilo de graisse pour le protéger, devait se sentir. Elle n'hésita pas bien longtemps. Le froid ne pouvait pas la tuer, contrairement à Jamieson, mais la perte de sang pouvait les tuer tous les deux. Elle le fit se rasseoir dans le coin le moins froid de leur étroit refuge et revint s'appuyer contre lui, se collant à lui tant pour maintenir le bout de tissu crasseux sur sa blessure que pour limiter la déperdition de chaleur. Après une hésitation, il repassa sa main dans son dos, tenant sa compresse sur sa plaie, alors qu'il grelottait et frissonnait contre elle, lui soufflant dans le cou.


	12. Chapitre 12

_Il n'appréciait pas d'être séparé de Jamieson, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Coincé entre le chevalier en armure et la Russe, il attendait depuis de longues minutes que l'Egyptienne perchée sur un toit voisin leur dise par radio de lancer l'assaut._

 _Le bruit tonitruant d'une explosion et une onde de choc brutale ébranla le fourgon et en un instant il fut dehors. Son masque le protégeait de la poussière et alors que les autres toussaient et suffoquaient, il se rua vers le bout de la rue et l'endroit où s'était trouvé le Palazzo.  
Il ne restait que des ruines fumantes brillant dans la lueur de flammes en train de mourir, au milieu de dizaines de cadavres. Un vrai carnage. Et une très mauvaise nouvelle. Parce que Jamieson avait beau adorer le chaos et les explosions, il aimait beaucoup trop l'argent pour avoir fait ça alors que leur patronne leur avait clairement spécifié qu'elle ne voulait pas de victimes collatérales. Donc quelqu'un d'autre avait eu la même idée qu'eux. Il se mit à observer les alentours. Là ! _

_Il écrasa du doigt l'oreillette que lui avait donné la soldate._

 _« Ennemi à une heure. La banque est attaquée. » gronda-t-il avant de charger la silhouette noire qui s'avançait en seigneur parmi les décombres._

 _L'homme - ou plutôt la créature - se figea en le voyant jaillir de la fumée._

 _« Encore toi ? » cracha-t-elle d'un ton sépulcral avant de lever deux énormes shotguns pour lui faire feu dessus._

 _Un tir le rata et l'autre se logea dans le gras de sa poitrine. C'était utile d'être gros dans ce genre de cas. Ce sale fantôme avait déjà failli le tuer lors de leur dernier affrontement, une petite semaine auparavant._

 _Il leva sa propre arme, son fidèle canon à shrapnel, armant de l'autre main son crochet._

 _Un millième de seconde avant que les éclats de métal ne la touche, la silhouette se mua en brume qui, animée d'une volonté malsaine, glissa entre ses pieds pour se reformer juste derrière lui._

 _Dérapant sur les débris pulvérisés du palace, il tenta de faire volte-face. Un premier tir le toucha en pleine épaule, un second plus bas, et le troisième le faucha dans les jambes. Il s'effondra avec un grondement mauvais, se retournant sur le dos pour faire face à son ennemi, qui s'approchait, une arme pointée droit sur sa tête. Il pouvait presque deviner le sourire triomphal derrière le masque à tête de mort. Un sourire étira ses propres lèvres invisibles sous son masque à gaz alors que la forme argentée du vieux chevalier jaillissait de la brume, marteau à réaction en avant._

 _Son adversaire sentit la menace venir une seconde trop tard et fut fauché. Sans hésiter, il détacha de sa ceinture une des ses canettes de gaz et inspira à fond. En quelques secondes, ses plaies avaient cessé de saigner et il ne sentait plus la douleur. Il se redressa en soufflant, cherchant du regard un ennemi à affronter. Les éclats rouges de tirs attirèrent son attention. Un petit groupe de soldats en uniforme de Talon. Les mêmes uniformes que ceux des hommes qu'il avait massacrés à la base. Parfait. Il chargea, lançant son crochet pour en attirer un à lui alors que deux autres étaient déchiquetés par son arme. L'homme empalé sur son crochet gémit de douleur, gigotant dans sa poigne avant qu'il ne lui brise le crâne d'une seule main. Plus qu'un. Le soldat dut se dire qu'il n'était pas de taille - et ce n'était pas lui qui allait dire le contraire - car il prit la fuite. Il se lança à sa poursuite, seulement pour être arrêté par une salve de munitions lourde qui le manquèrent de peu et déchiquetèrent l'homme. Des lueurs rouges dans la fumée. Des lueurs comme celles qui hantaient ses rêves. Une unité de combat omnic. Une unité lourde. Avec un rugissement de pure rage, il chargea, sourd aux projectiles qui fusaient autour de lui._

 _La machine était trop grosse, trop lente. Il parvint à lui arracher un bras avant qu'elle ne le jette au loin. Le roulement caractéristique d'une tourelle qui se met en place le fit bondir sur ses pieds. Trop tard. Un premier obus s'écrasa presque devant lui, le soufflant à trois bons mètres de là. Il se redressa, injectant une seconde dose de gaz dans son masque._

 _Le second obus ne le manqua que de très peu. A ce rythme là, il allait se faire tuer._

 _Il se releva en trébuchant, saisissant une poignée de débris pour les fourrer dans son arme._

 _Il vendrait chèrement sa peau._

 _«_ Chertovski der'mo _! »_

 _L'interjection fut suivie une seconde plus tard d'une langue d'énergie bleue qui déchira la coque de l'omnic._

 _La machine tituba, mais ne s'effondra pas, son canon d'épaule armant une nouvelle munition. Il allait bondir pour tenter de l'esquiver une fois de plus, mais d'une poigne de fer jaillie de nulle part, la Russe le retint._

 _« Reste là, si tu ne veux pas être transformé en jambon, mon gros. » grogna-t-elle activant un commutateur sur son énorme canon._

 _Une bulle de lumière solide se forma autour d'eux , absorbant l'intégralité de la charge de l'obus._

 _Ça méritait qu'il fasse l'impasse sur son insulte._

 _Elle le fixa avec un sourire mauvais._

 _« On dézingue cette sale boîte de conserve ? »_

 _Il acquiesça et c'est de concert qu'ils se ruèrent en avant alors que le bouclier cédait dans une pluie étincelante._

 _._

Le combat avait été rude. Sans le Dr Ziegler qui, telle un ange, descendit du ciel plus d'une fois pour guérir comme par magie ses blessures, elle serait morte. A plusieurs reprises. Sans l'énorme Junker aussi d'ailleurs. Quelque part au-dessus de la zone de guerre qu'étaient devenues les ruines du Palazzo, un sniper les alignaient. Avant que quelqu'un ne localise et ne déloge ce salopard, ce dernier eut le temps de la viser trois fois. A trois reprises, le monstrueux Australien avait encaissés les balles qui lui auraient autrement fait sauter la cervelle. Il semblait tout encaisser, couvert de sang et blessures, connectant occasionnellement une canette de gaz jaunâtre à son masque avant de repartir de plus belle. Et elle suivait. Parce qu'étrangement, ils fonctionnaient bien ensemble. Réfléchissaient pareillement. Réagissaient pareillement. Laissant la piétaille à Tracer, Pharah, Genji ou même Brigitte, ils s'étaient concentrés sur les omnics lourds et les quelques guerriers en exosquelettes que Reinhardt voulut bien leur laisser.

Talon avait prévu les choses en grand, car alors qu'ils venaient à bout des dernières poches de résistance, un transport vomit de nouvelles troupes. Des troupes fraîches, bien armées et reposées, contrairement à eux. Ils seraient sans doute morts les uns après les autres, singe fou ou pas, si un mystérieux sniper allié et un fusilier tout aussi étrange en veste de motard bleue et blanche n'étaient pas venus leur prêter main forte avec une efficacité redoutable.

Finalement, grâce à cette aide inopinée mais bienvenue, ils avaient massacrés tous les soldats de Talon.

«Ah ! » fanfaronna-t-elle, tirant un coup de pied dans la tête d'un omnic détruit avant de se calmer.

Quelque chose clochait.

Elle ne voyait que les corps des soldats anonymes de la force terroristes entre les carcasses des omnics détruits. Où étaient les « forces spéciales », les agents de haut vol de Talon ?

Elle ne voyait nulle trace du fantôme à tête de mort qui avait semblé en vouloir personnellement à Roadhog jusqu'à ce que le soldat en veste bleue n'apparaisse, ni des autres d'ailleurs.

« Quelqu'un a vu le géant avec un poing doré ? » demanda Brigitte.

Elle hocha négativement la tête. Ça ne faisait que confirmer ses soupçons.

« Ce n'est pas fini. » gronda le lieutenant Amari, venant se poser non loin d'eux.

Elles avaient suivi le même chemin de pensée, et visiblement, Roadhog aussi, car il se mit lourdement en route vers ce qu'il restait de la banque Gutenberg. Pharah lui hurla de revenir, mais il l'ignora, alors elle fit signe à Zarya de le suivre avec Winston et Lena.

Il ne s'étaient pas trompés et ils étaient tombés sur le fantôme et une femme rousse toute maigre - cette dernière faisant rugir de rage Oxton et le singe. Le combat fut long, et difficile. La seule de leur camp à ne pas être gênée pas l'exiguïté des locaux était Tracer. Pour le reste, ils se bloquaient mutuellement. Mais pas à pas, ils parvinrent à les faire reculer jusqu'à l'étage inférieur, juste à temps pour voir le grand Noir avec un poing doré, qu'elle reconnut pour l'avoir vu dans des annonces à la télévision, défoncer la porte du coffre-fort. A côté de lui, elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la hackeuse que Mei lui avait décrit après l'attaque de la base, puis une vague givrante et glacée les submergea tous. Le mini-blizzard prit tout le monde de court, mais elle fut la première à se reprendre. Le combat en conditions extrêmes était sa spécialité. La jauge de son arme lui apprit que le capaciteur gravitique était chargé.

« Attention ! »

Elle tira une sphère noire derrière leurs ennemis.

Ils essayèrent de fuir, en vain, irrésistiblement attirés par l'orbe à graviton.

Winston fut le suivant à se ressaisir, et levant son arme, il les noya sous les arcs électriques, bientôt rejoint par le Junker qui les mitraillait de gravas et d'éclats de métal ramassés à même le sol.

Pour faire bonne mesure, Tracer les accompagna de ses deux petits pistolets.

L'énergie de l'orbe se dissipa, et ils retombèrent au sol.

Le fantôme se mua en brume, tout comme la rousse qui sembla s'évanouir dans le sol alors que la hackeuse, une épaule presque déchiquetée, se relevait en titubant, avant d'activer son module d'invisibilité. Seul resta le géant d'ébène qui se redressa en rugissant, levant son colossal poing assisté. Comme un seul homme, ils firent feu sur lui, mais Doomfist fut plus rapide, et abattant son poing sur le sol, il créa une onde de choc qui dévia les shrapnels du Junker ainsi qu'une partie de son tir de plasma, et les jeta tous à terre.

La seconde d'après, elle ne devait qu'à son armure d'être encore en vie alors que l'homme lui sautait à pieds joints sur la poitrine tandis qu'il prenait la fuite. Elle sentit quand même plusieurs de ses côtes céder.

Winston, qui s'était vite remis debout, s'approcha d'elle puis, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule, appela Mercy. Dans son oreillette, les ordres de Pharah lui apprenaient que les derniers membres de Talon prenaient la fuite dans une petite navette malgré les tirs de roquettes de l'Egyptienne.

Le combat était fini. Elle laissa sa tête retomber au sol.

La doc la soigna bien vite, tout comme le Junker, ignorant ses grondements de protestations, puis tous à nouveau sur pieds, ils contemplèrent avec perplexité le carnage qu'était la salle des coffres, intégralement recouverte de givre.

Winston, qui s'y était aventuré le premier, poussa un rugissement de rage, faisant claquer la porte de l'unique coffre-fort défoncé.

« Ils ont pris la puce ! » gronda-t-il, soufflant et tournant en rond comme le primate frustré qu'il était sous le regard désemparé du lieutenant Amari qui venait d'arriver.

Zarya jaugea le massacre. Le mur du fond effondré, l'humble mobilier pulvérisé par le coup de poing du géant noir, l'étrange machine qui gisait dans un coin. Ils avaient été à deux doigts de réussir.

La poussant un peu, Roadhog se faufila dans la pièce.

« Non. » souffla l'Australien.

« Quoi ? »

« Ils n'ont pas la puce. »

« La puce était dans ce coffre, M. Rutledge. Comme vous pouvez le voir, elle n'y est plus. » nota Pharah, entrant à son tour pour constater les dégâts.

«C'est le Dr Zhou et Junkrat qui leur l'ont prise. »  
Pharah soupira.

« Je suis désolé, M. Rutledge, mais vous avez vu le Palazzo s'effondrer. Ils étaient à l'intérieur, puisque le Dr Zhou n'a pas suivi le plan. Ils n'ont pas pu survivre. »

Il y avait de la culpabilité dans la voix de l'officier.

« Non, je connais Fawkes. Il est plus dur que ça à tuer. Et expliquez-moi ça ! » gronda le colosse en désignant la drôle de machine.

Le singe s'en approcha.

« C'est un condensateur de climatiseur. » statua-t-il finalement.

« Sûrement la cause de ce blizzard. » nota Oxton en se frottant les bras avec un frisson.

Zarya sentit un sourire triomphant naître sur ses lèvres.

« Le Junker a raison. Ça, c'est du travail de Mei ou je ne m'y connais pas ! »

« D'accord. Soit. Mais où sont-ils ? » demanda le lieutenant Amari, désignant la pièce vide.

Tracer se précipita vers le trou dans le mur, se hissant pour regarder de l'autre côté.

« Pas là, j'espère. C'est complètement effondré. »

« Alors ils sont là-bas. » statua Roadhog.

S'ils n'y étaient pas, elle ne voyait pas non plus où ils pourraient être.

.

 _Ils avaient creusé pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures. De loin en loin, ils trouvaient une trace. Un peu de sang, un bout de chaîne que la Russe jura appartenir au sac du Dr Zhou. Juste de quoi entretenir un peu d'espoir. L'Egyptienne leur avait donné des lampes-torches puissantes, des pieds-de-biche et de la corde et était ressortie. Il y avait d'autres survivants à sauver en surface. Tout le monde était parti sauf la Russe, qui travaillait en silence à ses côtés._

 _Mako ne sentait plus ses bras, ni son dos d'ailleurs, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il creusait encore et toujours. Ils atteignirent finalement les restes d'un mur, et un peu plus loin, l'amas d'éclats de bois qui avait été une porte autrefois. Derrière, ils avaient mis à jour un tout petit espace. Si petit que seule Zarya – et encore, sans son armure - pourrait peut-être s'y glisser. Au fond, gisant dans une flaque de sang beaucoup trop grande, il aperçut deux corps grisâtres. Jamieson, appuyé contre le béton glacé, la Chinoise effondrée contre son torse. Ils ne bougeaient pas, ne semblaient même pas respirer. Même avec toute cette poussière, ils n'étaient pas censés avoir une telle couleur. Une couleur de cadavres._

 _Avec un juron, la Russe qui avait fini de retirer son armure le repoussa, et une torche entre les dents, elle se mit à ramper dans leur direction._

 _Elle arriva bientôt à leur hauteur et son expression ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il serra les poings. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre le dire. Il s'était attaché à ce stupide pyromane. Il avait appris à apprécier sa voix criarde et ses plans foireux. Jamieson avait ressuscité un peu de Mako. Un peu de l'homme qu'il était avant de devenir le monstre sans cœur qu'était Roadhog. Avant qu'il ne voie tout son monde disparaître dans une boule de lumière blanche. S'il devait l'enterrer - ou plutôt l'incinérer - ce qu'il restait de Mako partirait avec lui, il en était certain._

 _« Hé ! Rutledge ! »_

 _Il releva la tête._

 _« Vas chercher Ziegler ! J'ai un pouls ! »_

 _Il n'attendit pas de savoir de qui elle parlait. Il fit demi-tour et partit à toute vitesse dans l'étroit boyau, ignorant les débris qui lui déchiquetaient la peau._

 _._

Elle avait assez de notions de secourisme pour ne pas se risquer à les déplacer avant l'arrivée du médecin, mais dès que cette dernière eut donné son feu vert, elle tenta d'allonger Mei sur le sol pour qu'elle puisse recevoir un traitement biotique. Mais avant, elle dut littéralement la décoller du Junker. Tous deux étaient gravement blessés et le sang, en coagulant, les avait soudés l'un à l'autre. Finalement, elle y arriva et elle put tirer son amie de là pour l'amener à la doctoresse qui attendait dans la salle des coffres, son caducée étant trop volumineux pour pouvoir être manœuvré dans ce trou. Mais à mi-chemin, elle fut interceptée par Rutledge, qui lui prit Mei des bras.

« Je m'en occupe. Vas chercher Jamieson. »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir pour bien lui faire comprendre que s'il arrivait quelque chose à son amie, elle le lui ferait payer, puis elle fit demi-tour et extirpa à son tour le Junker du trou. Il pesait étonnamment peu, même en tenant compte de l'absence de ses prothèses.

Mercy lui demanda de l'allonger à côté de Mei, puis d'un geste leur ordonna de se reculer, alors que les ailes de sa tenue de combat se mettaient à luire en se déployant tandis qu'elle activait la fonction « Résurrection » de son caducée. Une lueur dorée nimba toute la pièce, si brillante que Zarya dut se protéger les yeux de la main, alors que toutes les plaies de son corps se refermaient, picotant presque douloureusement, puis une double inspiration hachée fit bondir son cœur.

Battant des paupières d'un air perdu, Mei se redressa à moitié, et Zarya se jeta à son cou, réalisant soudain combien elle avait eu peur pour son amie. Combien la simple idée de la savoir morte sous ces montagnes de décombres lui brisait le cœur. Parce que Mei était un peu devenue sa mascotte. Le rappel éclatant et adorable de ce qu'était cette humanité qu'elle protégeait. Le rappel de pourquoi elle se battait. Un rappel qui rendait moins insupportables les longues nuits d'insomnie hantées des images atroces de son pays, de son peuple réduit en miettes par les omnics. Grâce à elle, elle avait l'impression que les cicatrices qui couturaient son corps en valaient presque le coup. Mei était son étendard, sa flamme, son phare. Un petit phare à lunettes qui aimait beaucoup trop la neige, mais un phare d'espoir dans un monde en guerre néanmoins.

« Elle va bien ? »

Relevant la tête, elle découvrit le pyromane qui la fixait d'un air inquiet, une des énormes mains de Rutledge sur l'épaule.

Elle relâcha un peu son étreinte sur son amie qui rit doucement, écartant une mèche de cheveux crasseuse de son visage, un drôle de sourire s'étendant sur ses traits.

« Je suis en vie... Je suis en vie ! Tu es en vie ! On est tous en vie ! » réalisa son amie fiévreuse, riant d'un air incrédule tout en se tâtant de partout.

Fawkes joignit son rire caquetant au sien et bientôt, elle éclata aussi de rire. Oui, ils étaient tous en vie. Avec un grondement roulant qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un rire, le colosse releva d'un geste son ami, le tenant littéralement à bout de bras sur son unique jambe avant de le gratifier d'une tape derrière la tête et d'un « Crétin ! » bien trop amical pour être autre chose qu'une marque d'affection.

« Oh ! »

Le Junker tout maigre s'interrompit brusquement, faisant retomber le silence sur la pièce alors qu'il farfouillait dans la ruine qu'était son pantalon, pour en sortir une pochette de velours noir.

« Vous pouvez donner ça à l'Amari, Doc ? » demanda-t-il en le lui tendant.

Ziegler le prit, un peu perplexe.

« Est-ce que... ? »

« Ouaip, c'est le truc que vous nous avez payé pour voler. Après tout le bordel que ça a été, j'espère qu'on aura une prime. On a rempli notre part du contrat, Roadie et moi... et Mei aussi ! »

« Heu... Merci. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que votre courage soit récompensé, M. Fawkes. » bafouilla la doctoresse en s'éloignant pour aller mettre la petite boîte en sécurité.

« Au fait, c'est quoi ce truc ? » demanda le Junker avec un grand sourire stupide.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle et Zarya réalisa qu'elle était la seule à le savoir dans la pièce.

« Un module d'acquisition de cible numérique nouvelle génération. » maugréa-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Ils avaient bien mérité de savoir pourquoi ils avaient failli mourir.

« Ouah ! Un module de réquisition de crible cubique... Aucune idée de ce que c'est, mais ça doit valoir une petite fortune sur le marché noir ! » s'extasia Junkrat.

Mei lui jeta un regard noir, et il ricana en se frottant la nuque de sa main unique.

« Mais c'est trop tard maintenant, hein... Héhéhé... on se contentera de la jolie prime d'Amari, hein Roadie ? »

En guise de réponse, le géant qui le tenait toujours le lâcha comme un sac avant de tourner les talons.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Mei lui emboîta le pas et elle suivit.

.

 _« Hé, y a quelqu'un? Siouplaît ? Youhou ! Quelqu'un ?... Personne pour aider un pauvre handicapé à sortir de là ? Non ? Y fait super froid... »_


	13. Chapitre 13

Rutledge n'avait pas laissé Jamieson moisir longtemps dans le coffre-fort, et il l'avait bientôt ramené, jeté sur son épaule comme un encombrant sac à patates qu'il largua sur un des sièges de la fourgonnette blindée. Ils n'avaient pas trop traîné sur les lieux. Même si tout le monde était ravi que des héros soient venus repousser les terroristes, dès que - à la suite des pompiers et des urgentistes - l'armée était arrivée, le lieutenant Amari avait sonné le repli. Inutile de rester lorsque les bonnes personnes poseraient les mauvaises questions. Quelqu'un avait donné à Mei une couverture et elle s'était enroulée dedans avec plaisir, car elle était toujours gelée et ce qu'il restait de sa robe de soirée ne cachait plus grand-chose de sa personne.

Le retour jusqu'à l'aéroport s'était déroulé dans le plus grand des silences, seulement percé des occasionnels grincements de dents de la personne à qui le Dr Ziegler prodiguait les premiers soins avec toute la délicatesse possible dans un véhicule bondé roulant à grande vitesse. Pourtant, Mei ne put louper l'homme aux cheveux blancs et au visage dissimulé derrière une visière rouge et la femme entièrement couverte par un manteau à capuche bleu sombre assorti d'un masque sphérique où seul brillait un réticule triangulaire. Les deux inconnus - qui pourtant avaient quelque chose de terriblement familier sans qu'elle puisse dire quoi - n'étant pas menottés et personne ne semblant leur porter le moindre grief, elle en déduisit qu'ils étaient sans aucun doute des alliés.

Toutefois, elle n'osa pas briser le silence pour poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

Questions qui trouvèrent partiellement leurs réponses lorsque la navette à destination du Watchpoint eut décollé de l'aéroport et fut arrivée à son altitude de croisière.

Pharah se leva, l'air un peu emprunté, et se racla la gorge, attirant toute l'attention.

« Hum. Déjà, bravo à tous, cette mission aurait pu être une catastrophe et pourtant, nous avons rempli l'objectif primaire, et cela sans aucune perte de troupes, bien que de nombreuses pertes civiles soient à déplorer. Je tiens particulièrement à exprimer toute ma reconnaissance à nos précieux collaborateurs externes. Mme Zaryanova, MM. Rutledge et Fawkes, merci. Sans vous, nous n'y serions pas arrivés. »

Jamieson ouvrit la bouche, mais fut bâillonné par Mako avant que le moindre son ait pu en sortir.

Pharah poursuivit donc.

« Je tiens également à mettre en lumière l'inattendue mais plus que bienvenue contribution du com... »

« Soldat 76. » le coupa l'homme à la visière.

« Du Soldat 76 et de, heu... ? »

« Shrike. »

Un éclat passa dans le regard de Pharah. De la peine ? De la colère ?

« ...Et donc, du chasseur de primes Shrike. »

Les deux intéressés inclinèrent la tête en signe de reconnaissance.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils lui paraissaient familiers ?

Le silence retomba, étrangement épais. Pharah se rassit, et le reste du trajet se poursuivit dans cette étrange atmosphère, seuls les petits bruits de gorge de Fawkes - qui semblait en grande discussion avec lui-même - venant parfois la percer.

Alors qu'ils atterrissaient au Watchpoint, le lieutenant Amari se releva.

« La journée a été bien remplie pour tout le monde. Pour ce qu'il reste de la nuit, si le Dr Ziegler n'y voit pas d'objection, vous pouvez retourner à vos quartiers et vous reposer. Je vous convoquerai dans la soirée pour les débriefings et, oui M. Fawkes, pour la discussion de vos primes de risque. Bonne, hum... journée à tous. »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers les deux guerriers masqués.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je crois qu'il faut sérieusement que l'on discute. Angela, Reinhardt, Winston, vous êtes bien entendu invités. »

Les trois intéressés acquiescèrent.

Sur ses bonnes paroles, ils furent lâchés sur le tarmac.

Brigitte et Tracer s'éloignèrent ensemble, discutant d'elle ne savait trop quoi. Genji se volatilisa et ils ne furent plus que quatre à traîner près de la navette, Jamieson à nouveau jeté sur l'épaule de Mako. Le maigrichon ne jugeait visiblement pas sa posture sur son massif compagnon le moins du monde inconfortable ou humiliante, mais il se redressa, évoquant à Mei un serpent perché sur une branche, lui adressant un sourire tordu.

« Quelle misère que cet... hum... accident ait ruiné ta jolie tenue. T'étais vraiment très belle avec. »

Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer, ce qu'il sembla remarquer, car il leva sa main et son moignon, comme pour l'apaiser.

« Pas que tu sois moche maintenant ! Je veux dire, tu es toujours très belle, mais... heu... enfin... heu... Je vais me taire. »

Quelque chose lui disait que ce qu'il restait de sa manucure était moins rouge que son visage.

Mei bafouilla quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un merci, et telle une flèche partit en direction de la base.

Zarya la suivit après avoir assassiné Jamieson du regard. Regard qu'il ne remarqua pas, s'étant laissé retomber mollement, et pendant à présent tel un vieux chiffon sur l'épaule de Mako - qui le consola d'une vague tape sur la fesse, seule zone en dehors de ses jambes qu'il pouvait atteindre dans la situation présente.

.

 _« J'ai dis de la merde, hein mon pote ? » se lamenta Jamieson, toujours mollement vautré sur son épaule._

 _Il poussa un grondement neutre._

 _«Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a pas de filtre entre mon cerveau et ma bouche ? »_

 _Il n'avait pas la réponse, et de toute manière, Jamieson se passerait très bien d'une réponse._

 _«Quand j'veux insulter les gens, y a pas de problème, mais le problème c'est que quand j'veux pas les insulter, j'les insulte quand même ! Comment y font les gens normaux pour être normaux ? Dis, Mako ? »_

 _Visiblement, cette fois, Jamie attendait une réponse. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? Il réfléchit longuement, soupesant chacune de ses réponses._

 _« Tu ne l'as pas insultée. »_

 _« Alors pourquoi elle est devenue toute rouge et est partie en maugréant ? »_

 _Est-ce que le concept de gêne lui était seulement familier ? Il en doutait.  
« Tu as été trop direct. »_

 _Jamieson se redressa un peu sur son épaule._

 _« Trop direct ? J'aurais pas dû lui dire que sa robe lui allait bien ? »_

 _« Pas comme ça. »_

 _Il s'avachit à nouveau, soupirant bruyamment._

 _« C'est compliquééééééé... » geignit-il._

 _Quel âge avait-il ? Vingt-cinq ou cinq ans ?_

 _Mako soupira. Jamieson était agaçant mais à sa décharge, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'expérimenter ou même de voir ce que la terre entière appelait « un flirt ». L'Outback ne permettait pas de tels luxes. Les plus forts prenaient ce qu'ils voulaient, les autres essayaient de se protéger. Pas le temps pour ce genre de fioritures. Et en vingt-cinq années, Jamieson n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'apprendre comment, dans le monde civilisé, on faisait pour approcher une fille, ou n'importe quel individu pour qui on nourrit un intérêt particulier. Même pour lui qui l'avait appris, et un peu pratiqué, tout cela semblait lointain et flou. Et il y avait indéniablement quelque chose de simple dans le « On baise ? » de l'Outback. C'était peut-être simple, mais Mako sentit une sorte de nostalgie l'envahir. Une nostalgie bientôt suivie d'une infinie tristesse alors que des souvenirs menaçaient de remonter à la surface. Il fut reconnaissant de son masque qui dissimulait ses traits ainsi que les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues._

 _Il avait été jeune. Il avait été insouciant. Il avait été amoureux. Il avait été marié. Il avait été heureux._

 _Il s'arrêta lentement. Avait-il le droit de dénier quelques miettes de ce bonheur qu'il avait connu à son boss ? A son coéquipier ? A son ami ? Jamieson était jeune. Même si sa vie serait sans doute courte, que ce soit à cause d'une de ses propres bombes ou à cause des radiations, il avait encore le temps. Sans doute plus que lui. Et il était intelligent. Il apprenait vite quand il le voulait bien. Il pouvait apprendre. Sans doute._

 _« Hey, camarade, y s'passe quoi ? »_

 _Il remarqua enfin que Jamie lui tapotait l'épaulière depuis un petit moment déjà._

 _Avec un grondement, il se remit en marche._

 _._

 _Bientôt, il put le déposer sur son lit, et pour lui éviter de devoir ramper à la recherche de ses prothèses, il les récupéra pour lui avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur une chaise qui traînait là._

 _Mako sentit quelque chose de dur sous sa fesse qui résista un peu avant de craquer. Avec un peu de chance, ce n'était rien d'important. Il espérait que ce n'était rien d'important._

 _« Merci, mon pote ! » soupira Jamieson, faisant jouer avec délice les doigts de métal de sa prothèse._

 _Il avait dû se sentir tellement démuni sans ces membres artificiels pendant tout ce temps. Déjà que lui, il peinait à lâcher son masque quelques minutes, alors abandonner ainsi ses deux prothèses, il n'osait pas imaginer. C'est qu'il avait du cran, le crétin, mine de rien._

 _Il laissa encore une minute à son ami pour se délecter de ses membres retrouvés._

 _« Alors, boss, c'est quoi le plan ? » demanda-t-il ensuite selon la formule consacrée._

 _Instantanément, l'attitude de Jamieson changea, son regard soudain concentré, alors que de petits rires sporadiques lui échappaient._

 _« Le plan, mon pote, est simple. Maintenant, on va profiter à fond de tout ce que cet endroit à de mieux à offrir... surtout de la bouffe... Oh ! Tu crois que Paola ou Dolora... truc, accepterait de nous préparer un de ces gros gâteaux ? Tu sais, ceux qui sont jaunes et trop bons ? »_

 _Il voyait une demi-douzaine de plats préparés par les deux femmes de ménage et cuisinières espagnoles pouvant correspondre à cette définition._

 _« Ceux avec des patates. » précisa le grand maigre._

 _« Les tortillas espagnoles ? »  
« Ouais, les trottinettes espagnoles ! Tu crois qu'on pourrait en emmener une ou deux pour la route ? »_

 _Il n'essaya même pas de le corriger et haussa simplement les épaules._

 _« Je vais leur demander ! » s'enthousiasma Jamie._

 _Il l'arrêta d'un geste._

 _« Quoi ? Ah, oui, le plan ! Donc, là, on se fait péter le bide, ensuite on roupille jusqu'à ce que l'Egyptienne nous convoque pour la prime, on encaisse le flouze, et_ hasta la vista _, on se casse, à nous la belle vie et les grosses explosions ! C'est pas un bon plan, ça?! »_

 _C'était un très bon plan, mais il se sentait soudain le devoir de lui signaler l'existence d'une autre possibilité._

 _« Peut-être que la Amari aura un autre taf pour nous. » suggéra-t-il._

 _Jamieson se pinça le menton, réfléchissant._

 _« Ouaaaiiiis, p't'être bien... Maiiiiiiis... Eplosioooons, mon pote... »_

 _Il avait failli mourir à cause d'une foutue explosion même pas quelques heures plus tôt, et ça lui manquait déjà. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait encore avec lui ?! Crétin et taré en plus..._

 _Il grogna._

 _Jamieson fit la moue, réfléchissant très fort._

 _« Mais si ça t'a plu, Roadie, on peut voir pour se faire à nouveau engager comme mercenaires entre deux casses. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »_

 _Il acquiesça vaguement._

 _« Super ! Allez, les trottinettes espagnole nous attendent! »_

 _Avec un grognement fatigué, il se releva. C'était des tortillas et ils n'étaient pas sûrs de pouvoir en avoir, mais ça, Jamesion l'avait déjà oublié. Imbécile._

 _._

En descendant chercher son « petit déjeuner » - si on pouvait encore appeler ainsi un repas pris dans l'après-midi – qui, elle l'espérait, repousserait un peu le froid de la nuit qui s'attardait en elle, Mei trouva Zarya assise en face de Rutledge, avec qui elle semblait discuter de manière tout à fait civilisée.

Voilà qui était surprenant. Presque assez pour lui faire oublier le mystère des deux combattants masqués ramenés la veille de Milan.

Et si elle ne voyait pas trop comment résoudre ce second mystère, d'autant plus que l'impression de familiarité ressentie à l'égard des deux « chasseurs de primes » ne l'avait pas quittée, le premier était plutôt facile à éclaircir. Elle n'avait qu'à attendre que Zarya ait fini et aller lui demander.

Ce qui arriva trois minutes plus tard très exactement alors que la Russe se relevait avec son immense verre de protéines à la main, et elle fit de même avec son plateau, qu'elle posa précipitamment dans le rack prévu à cet effet avant de rejoindre sa grande amie dans le couloir avec ce qu'il restait de son toast et sa tasse de thé vaguement réconfortante.

« Hey, Aleksandra ! » la héla-t-elle.

« Oh ! Bonjour, Mei. » lui répondit son amie en s'arrêtant pour lui permettre de la rejoindre.

« Tu as l'air de bonne humeur. » nota-t-elle alors qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur.

« Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? » demanda Zarya en avalant une grande gorgée de sa mixture beigeasse.

« Ben, comme tu discutais avec Rutledge... »

L'haltérophile la fixa avec un drôle de regard, qui réclamait une suite à sa phrase.

« ...Vous avez fait la paix ? »

Toujours le même regard, ce qui commençait à devenir gênant.

« Vous êtes devenus, heu... amis ? »

Encore ce regard. Son cerveau commençait à avoir des ratés.

« Il ne t'a quand même pas tapé dans l'œil ?! »

Zarya gloussa.

« C'est pas moi qu'on a retrouvée à moitié à poil collée à un Junker ! »

Soudain, elle n'avait plus du tout froid. Chaud plutôt, trop chaud, et de la plus désagréable des manières.

« C'était une mesure de survie. » bafouilla-t-elle.

Zarya leva un sourcil.

« Tu es la seule personne sur terre à pouvoir être congelée et décongelée à volonté.» nota-t-elle, appuyant son argument d'une gorgée de boisson.

« Moi peut-être, mais pas Fawkes. Et l'hémorragie nous aurait tués avant le froid, je te signale ! »

La Russe leva une main apaisante en riant.

« Je te taquinais, Mei. Relax. »

Elle se renfrogna, furieuse d'avoir été menée en bateau.

Zarya profita de son silence pour siphonner le fond de son verre.

« Bon, finis ton repas, on se retrouve dans dix minutes à la salle de sport. »

« Quoi ? »  
« Tu as entraînement jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu as oublié ? »

« J'ai failli mourir hier ! »

« C'était hier, et le Dr Ziegler assure que tu es parfaitement remise. Je t'attends. A tout à l'heure. »

Elle gémit, puis termina sa tartine et son thé sans entrain tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour aller se changer.

Elle allait en ouvrir la porte lorsque...

« Heu... Flocon de neige ? »

Cette voix criarde. Elle ne risquait pas de la confondre avec une autre. Tournant sur ses talons, elle espéra ne pas trop rougir.  
« Jamieson. »

Son ton était neutre et stable. Parfait !  
« Salut... héhé... Bien dormi ? »

Elle le fixa. Ne pas répondre ou elle risquait de se ridiculiser encore.

« Comme on a fini la mission... on va bientôt partir, avec Roadie... »

« Et ? »

« Ben... heu... Je crois pas t'avoir vraiment remercié pour hier... je veux dire, le bon vieux Junkrat, y serait mort sans toi... alors, ben... Merci. » bafouilla-t-il, tripotant la montre de luxe au cadran cassé qu'il portait toujours au poignet, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre sans oser la regarder en face.

Une fois encore, ces étranges sentiments. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi touchant ?  
Elle lui sourit.

« Ce n'est rien. Je serais aussi morte sans vo... sans toi. Merci, Jamieson. »

Surpris, il releva le nez, un sourire de pure joie illuminant tout son visage.

« Hey, ça veut dire qu'on est plus des inconnus ? » s'enthousiasma-t-il.

Elle ne put retenir un petit rire.

« Je crois qu'après s'être sauvé la vie deux fois et avoir tenu les pansements de l'autre pendant des heures, non, on n'est plus des inconnus . »

Il sauta en l'air, brandissant le poing en signe de victoire.

« Wouhouu ! »

« Heu, Jamieson... Je dois y aller, Zarya m'attend pour un entraînement. »

« Oh ! Oui, bien sûr... bon ben, heu... Salut. »

« Au revoir, Jamieson. »

Il agita la main alors que sa porte s'ouvrait en chuintant, elle lui rendit son salut, et allait refermer le battant lorsqu'il l'arrêta d'une main.

« Princesse... heu... Mei. On m'a raconté ton histoire, et j'ai vu de quoi t'es capable. Ne laisse jamais personne te dire que t'es faible ou fragile. T'es nulle au combat, mais ce que t'as fait... ce que t'as traversé... J'connais personne qui aurait pu y survivre. Alors laisse pas l'Egyptienne ou qui que ce soit d'autre te laisser croire que tu vaux rien. OK ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle se refusait à pleurer. Pas après un tel compliment. Pas après que quelqu'un ayant connu l'enfer de l'Outback radioactif le lui ait offert.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Jamieson eut un petit rire gêné, et se recula d'un pas.

« Bon, ben, je vais pas te retenir plus. La Russkoff doit déjà t'attendre... »

Il agita une dernière fois la main, puis fit demi-tour, s'éloignant de son pas claudiquant.

Elle hésita, presque une seconde de trop.

« Jamieson ! »

Il se retourna, un immense espoir gravé dans chaque millimètre de son être.

Elle sut instantanément qu'elle allait le décevoir.

« Tu es un criminel et un crétin puant, mais ne laisse jamais personne te faire croire que tu n'es pas aussi quelqu'un de bien, capable de prendre les bonnes décisions et d'agir en vrai héros. D'accord ? »

Comme elle s'y attendait, le sourire du Junker fondit, ses lèvres semblant même sur le point de trembler pendant un instant, puis un nouveau rictus naquit. Un sourire farouche et sauvage.

« A vos ordres, princesse ! » clama-t-il avec une parodie de salut, claquant son talon et sa prothèse avant de déguerpir.

Elle soupira. Ce n'était qu'un crétin de Junker malpropre qui ne savait pas enfiler correctement une chemise. Elle n'était pas censée se sentir aussi mal.  
Finalement, cet entraînement était peut-être une bénédiction.

* * *

 **Ainsi se termine la première partie d'Oxymore. Comme (trop) souvent quand j'essaie d'écrire quelque chose en 10-15 chapitres, ça déraille. A l'heure actuelle, Oxymore fait 37 chapitres, et continue. La prochaine partie s'intéressera un peu plus à Zarya et Roadhog. Et la suite...vous verrez. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il y a de la glace et des explosions. ^-^**

 **Pardon à ceux qui attendent la suite de au-delà des étoiles et Par delà le destin, ces derniers chapitres sont tellement difficile à écrire, contrairement à ceux d'Oxymore qui coulent tout seuls. Mais je ne lâche rien et vous les aurez, promis!**

 **Merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici et j'espère que vous le ferez jusqu'à la fin.**

 **A Mardi!**


	14. Chapitre 14

Les Junkers étaient partis, mais pas les deux mystérieux soldats masqués dont elle avait d'ailleurs vite découvert l'identité.

D'abord, ç'avait été celui qui se faisait appeler Soldat 76. Elle l'avait surpris au détour d'un couloir, contemplant songeusement un tableau grandeur nature du dernier commandant des opérations d'Overwatch : Jack Morrison. Et là, toutes les pièces s'étaient parfaitement emboîtées ensemble. L'attitude étrange de tous les anciens de l'organisation à son égard - Reinhardt en tête -, ce sentiment étrange de familiarité, les hésitations de Pharah lorsqu'elle avait fait les présentations, l'étrange facilité avec lequel l'homme allait et venait dans la base...

« Commandant Morrison ?! »

Il s'était tendu comme une bête acculée.  
« Jack Morrison est mort. Je suis le Soldat 76. » avait-il répondu froidement.

Elle pouvait comprendre. En quelque sorte. Revenir d'entre les morts n'était pas chose facile.

« Mais vous étiez Jack Morrison avant. On s'est rencontrés une fois, au grand colloque d'Overwatch, il y a... euh... douze ans, je crois. »

Il n'avait pas réagi, continuant à fixer son portrait à l'air si jeune.

« Ce n'est pas grave... » avait-elle maugrée tout en reprenant son chemin.

« Je me souviens parfaitement de vous, Dr Zhou. Vous aviez animé une conférence tout à fait passionnante sur l'importance des courants marins pour la stabilité climatique mondiale. »

« Vous vous en souvenez ? Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Vous m'avez écoutée ?! »

« Je m'occupais plus des forces armées de notre organisation, mais j'ai toujours gardé un œil sur les recherches effectuées par nos scientifiques. Et les vôtres ne faisaient pas exception. Vous aviez prédit avec exactitudes des catastrophes qui se sont effectivement produites malgré tout ce que pouvaient assurer vos pairs. »

Elle baissa le nez.

« Comme l'ouragan _Jim._ » souffla-t-elle.

« Oui. _Jim_ , et _Lizzy_ , et _Jackson_ , et _Oroko_. Et les tsunamis de 2068 et de 2071. Si à l'époque j'avais fait plus qu'écouter vos conférences, des milliers de vies auraient pu être sauvées. » soupira-t-il, sinistre.

« Mais ce n'était pas de votre ressort. Comme vous l'avez dit, vous étiez responsable des forces armées, pas des scientifiques et des projets de recherche. »

« Mais j'aurais dû faire plus... tellement plus... Jack Morrison a trahi tout le monde. »

« C'est pour ça que vous voulez qu'on vous appelle Soldat 76 ? »

Pour la première fois, il l'avait fixée en face et elle avait été transpercée par la force du regard qu'elle devinait derrière la visière.

« Oui. Le monde n'a plus besoin de héros flamboyants. Il a besoin de soldats. De soldats de l'ombre. »

Il l'avait fixé, puis avait tourné les talons.

« Et vous, de quoi avez-vous besoin ? »

S'il avait entendu sa question, il n'en montra rien.

.

L'identité de la femme qui se faisait appeler Shrike fut un peu plus complexe à découvrir. Elle avait deviné depuis longtemps que c'était aussi une ancienne d'Overwatch, mais si elle l'avait rencontrée auparavant, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle n'avait jamais passé beaucoup de temps avec les soldats du temps de la gloire d'Overwatch et n'en connaissait qu'une poignée, de vue, et de noms encore moins.

Pourtant, un jour, elle la surprit en pleine dispute à mi-voix avec le lieutenant Amari, et si elle ne comprit pas le sujet de la brouille, elle saisit au vol le mot _habibi_. Ce n'était pas de l'anglais, elle en était certaine, et à force de le tourner et de le retourner dans sa tête, elle avait fini, de guerre lasse, par demander à Athena une traduction. Apparemment, cela signifiait « mon amour » - dans le sens le plus profond du terme - dans différents dialectes arabes. De ce simple mot, Mei avait échafaudé une théorie.

Shrike avait selon toute vraisemblance à peu près le même âge que Morrison ou Reinhardt, et elle doutait fortement que le lieutenant Amari soit du genre à se laisser appeler ainsi par une ancienne petite amie - pour peu qu'elle fût intéressée par les femmes. Donc, leur lien était autre. Elle savait aussi que tout comme Brigitte avait à moitié grandi sur les bases d'Overwatch, Pharah avait passé le plus clair de son enfance à sauter sur les genoux des membres fondateurs de l'organisation. Membres du type Reinhardt ou Morrison, justement. D'ailleurs, plus d'une fois le chevalier avait fait des remarques sur l'enfance de Pharah, parlant de sa passion des arts martiaux ou de son sale caractère d'alors - caractère qu'elle n'avait pas le moins du monde perdu, selon lui. Pharah n'avait jamais parlé de sa vie privée ou de son passé, mais avec les indices rassemblés, Mei en était venue à soupçonner que Shrike soit sa mère. Et à partir de là, elle n'avait eu qu'à consulter les archives d'Overwatch, auxquelles Winston lui avait donné accès à son arrivée pour qu'elle puisse combler le trou de neuf ans de sa cryostase.

Il y avait eu deux Amari au service d'Overwatch : le capitaine Ana Amari, officiellement tuée sur le terrain quelque temps avant la dissolution de l'organisation, et le lieutenant Fareeha Amari, qui avait repris le commandement stratégique et militaire d'Overwatch à sa reformation, quelques mois auparavant.

Elle n'avait pas osé aller demander confirmation auprès de l'une ou de l'autre, mais à chaque fois qu'elle voyait les deux femmes ensemble, ses certitudes se renforçaient.

.

Les jours étaient rapidement devenus des semaines, puis des mois, et il n'y avait pas que ses certitudes qui se renforçaient. Sous la houlette sévère de Zarya et de Pharah principalement, mais aussi de manière plus occasionnelle avec les autres membres d'Overwatch, la force et l'endurance explosive de Mei s'étaient développées presque autant que ses capacités de combat, qui passèrent de quais nulle à acceptable. Pharah, bien consciente qu'avec sa carrure, elle n'était pas conçue pour le combat rapproché, avait bien essayé de lui apprendre à utiliser une arme à feu, mais les détonations la terrifiaient toujours autant, et elle était incapable de garder les yeux ouverts. Ce qui n'était pas optimal pour viser. Donc Pharah avait trouvé une solution alternative. Elle aimait la neige, et savait instinctivement se servir de la glace comme d'une arme, alors elles deviendraient ses armes.

Sur les ordres du Lieutenant, Winston l'aida à créer d'après son prototype une version aboutie de son pistolet endothermique et elle se mit à s'entraîner avec ça.

Bloc de glace, pic de glace, mur de glace, blizzard. Elle apprit à tous les utiliser à son avantage. Comme elle l'avait déjà fait instinctivement. Pharah lui fit faire un nombre incalculables de simulations de combat. En solo, en duo, en groupe. Elle avait arrêté de compter à cent trente-six.

Et un jour, la militaire avait jugé qu'elle était prête à vraiment intégrer le service actif. Qu'elle n'était plus une menace ou un fardeau pour les autres, et pouvait donc aller sur le terrain.

Mei devait le reconnaître : Pharah, méritait bien son statut de commandante de l'organisation, malgré son offre de rendre le poste à Jack Morrison - offre que le soldat avait refusé, malgré le besoin quasi viscéral de commander qu'elle devinait chez lui.

Plutôt que de l'envoyer sur la première opération venue, l'Egyptienne se servit de ses compétences au mieux. La première mission de Mei fut donc d'aller assister des pompiers sud-américains totalement dépassés par un gigantesque feu de forêt, que des vents tempétueux et imprévisibles poussaient dans toutes les directions.

Elle avait observé l'incendie depuis un hélicoptère. Avait suivi à la jumelle le vent et les nuages. Avait étudié les scans satellitaires, et avait écouté son instinct. Il n'y avait rien de scientifique dans sa démarche, mais elle avait pu prévoir les grandes lignes de l'incompréhensible mouvement du vent qui poussait les flammes. Avec ses indications, les soldats du feu avaient vaincu après une lutte de trois jours, mettant fin à une bataille de presque deux semaines contre l'incendie.

Sa seconde mission avait été la simple remise en service d'un petit poste météorologique automatique canadien ayant fait partie du vaste réseau autrefois entretenu par Overwatch, et dont l'Ecopoint Antarctica avait aussi fait partie.

Il y avait encore eu une mission humanitaire de grande ampleur qui avait impliqué presque tout le monde en Asie du Sud-Est pour aider les populations sinistrées par une crue hors norme, quelques autres stations automatiques à remettre en état, deux attaques de Talon à déjouer, une étude conjointe avec le Fonds de protection des océans sur l'évolution du _Gulf stream_ , et une poignée d'autres missions tournant autour du climat et de ses ratés.

Mei était à l'aise dans ce rôle. Elle faisait ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux et ce qu'elle aimait le plus faire, et elle se sentait enfin à nouveau utile pour le monde.

Son seul regret était sans doute que la plupart du temps, elle était envoyée seule pour apporter son aide sur place. Pas besoin de combattants pour calculer la trajectoire d'une tornade ou réparer un collecteur pluvial.

Le fait de travailler lui avait fait du bien. La culpabilité qu'elle ressentait depuis son réveil en Antarctique s'était un peu tarie, mais le froid et les cauchemars ne l'avaient pas abandonnée et elle avait perdu le compte du nombre de nuits passées à se tourner et à se retourner en vain dans son lit.

.

Le lendemain d'une mission de routine sur la petite flotte de stations météo qu'elle entretenait à présent, elle s'était retrouvée, à peine son petit-déjeuner entamé, avec une Zarya terriblement sérieuse assise devant elle.

« Salut. Je peux t'aider ? » avait-elle demandé, se demandant si elle allait devoir engloutir en vitesse ses céréales et son thé brûlant.

« Oui. »  
Voyant que rien ne venait, elle lui fit signe de poursuivre.

« Un satellite a détecté quelque chose d'étrange en Sibérie. »

La guerrière devait bien se rendre compte qu'elle avait besoin de plus d'informations que ça, non ?

« Quelque chose... d'étrange ? » l'encouragea-t-elle.

« Un inexplicable réchauffement localisé . »

« Réchauffement ? »  
« Oui, une zone d'environ deux kilomètres carrés qui est plus chaude de quatre degrés que le reste de la toundra. »

« C'est peu, deux kilomètres carrés, et il y a des sources chaudes en Sibérie. »

Zarya lui jeta un regard terrible, comme si elle venait de personnellement l'insulter.

« Je le sais, je viens de là-bas ! »

« Alors qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ce n'est pas normal ? »

« Parce que c'est INEXPLICABLE ! Les scientifiques de mon pays ne sont pas idiots, et les zones d'activité volcanique sont connues depuis longtemps. »

« Donc ce n'est pas une source chaude. »

« Non, et les autorités veulent s'assurer qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un phénomène omnic. »

« Qu'est ce que les omnics auraient à faire là-dedans? »

« La zone n'est pas sur la zone de combat, mais à peine à une vingtaine de kilomètres de là, dans le périmètre évacué. »

« Oh... »

« Et les observations radar ou satellite n'ont rien donné. »

« Donc ils veulent envoyer des gens sur place. La Russie n'a pas de climatologue? »

« Pas qui sachent se débrouiller en territoire ennemi. Je nous ai portées volontaires. »

« Tu as quoi ? C'est gentil de demander avant ! » s'offusqua-t-elle.

« Tu refuses ? » demanda l'haltérophile, l'air infiniment déçu.

Elle soupira.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, Zarya, mais la moindre des choses, c'est de demander avant de porter quelqu'un volontaire pour ce genre de mission ! D'ailleurs, qu'en dit Pharah ? »

« On a son feu vert. »

Fabuleux. Elle était littéralement désignée volontaire pour aller enquêter sur un mystérieux phénomène climatologique presque en zone de guerre et personne n'y voyait rien à redire.

Son expression avait dû trahir ses sentiments, car Zarya, l'air mal à l'aise, posa une main apaisante sur son bras.  
« Tout ira bien, Mei. Je connais la région et la situation. Il n'y a que très peu de chances qu'on croise des omnics si loin derrière la zone de front. »

« Mais vous avez quand même préféré évacuer la zone. » nota-t-elle.

« Bien sûr. C'est une guerre d'usure. Qui peut vivre dans de telles conditions pendant des mois ou des années ? »

Elle acquiesça. Il n'était en effet que logique d'évacuer les populations civiles dans le calme si cela était possible.

« Bon, on est censées partir quand ? »  
« Quand tu le désires. C'est toi la responsable de mission. »

Mei leva un sourcil. Et en plus elle allait devoir endosser la responsabilité de tout ce cirque !

Au moins, il n'y aurait qu'elle et Zarya, et s'il y avait bien une chose dont elle était certaine, c'était de la capacité de la guerrière à se défendre toute seule.

.

Heureusement, Mei était du genre à faire les choses dans les règles.

Sans doute était-elle même un peu trop procédurière, mais elle n'allait certainement pas s'en blâmer alors que, assise devant le grand bureau de Pharah, elle écoutait cette dernière lui résumer les objectifs, les contraintes et autres variables de la mission.

Zarya ne lui avait pas tout dit. En fait, elle lui avait presque menti. Elles ne seraient pas que toutes les deux, car si le gouvernement russe était ravi d'avoir l'expertise d'une climatologue renommée, il ne semblait pas prêt à avoir une confiance aveugle en ses rapports. Elles seraient donc accompagnées de deux scientifiques russes - un autre climatologue et une biologiste spécialisée dans l'écosystème local – et, parce qu'ils seraient si près de la ligne de front, une escorte motorisée de quatre hommes les escorterait.

Elle n'allait certainement pas protester face à ce luxe de précautions, même si cela ferait d'elle la seule non-russophone du groupe.

Pharah avait réussi à négocier que ce soit elle qui prenne la tête du groupe. Ce serait donc à elle de décider de toutes les démarches nécessaires à l'accomplissement de la mission. Elle lui avait également décroché un joli budget, qui leur permettrait notamment de se procurer du matériel scientifique afin de mener des analyses directement sur le terrain, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle, car Mei ne se sentait pas trop d'humeur à parcourir à plusieurs reprises les presque six cents kilomètres séparant le coin de taïga concerné de la ville équipée d'un laboratoire digne de ce nom la plus proche.

La Russie n'avait eu que deux exigences absolues : elle devrait partager l'intégralité de ses découvertes, suppositions, recherches et conclusions avec leurs deux envoyés, et sa mission se bornerait à découvrir la cause de cette anomalie. Ses suggestions étaient les bienvenues, mais il n'était pas de son ressort de résoudre le problème. Ne voyant guère que reprocher à ces demandes, elle avait accepté, et pris contact avec le Dr Nikolei, son homologue russe, afin de dresser une liste de matériel que l'homme pourrait commencer à réunir en attendant leur arrivée à Moscou quelques jours plus tard.


	15. Chapitre 15

Si en plein novembre, Gibraltar affichait sans peine doux vingt degrés, Moscou était couvert d'une fine pellicule de givre. Juste de quoi décorer les pavés. Mais ni Mei ni Zarya ne s'y laissèrent prendre. Le climat de la capitale était doux. La toundra ne serait pas si clémente et le thermomètre descendrait bien en dessous du zéro. Zarya avait ressorti son manteau doublé de peau et sa chapka, et Mei était presque sûre qui si elle n'avait pas eu son énorme canon dans le dos, et des lunettes tactiques sur le nez, plus d'un touriste lui aurait demandé une photo avec elle.

Elle aurait d'ailleurs pensé qu'avec sa tête, personne ne la prendrait pour une locale, mais si personne n'osa embêter Zarya, apparemment, trois couples trouvèrent indispensable de lui demander de poser avec eux, qualifiant sa tenue arctique high-tech blanche et bleue flambant neuve de « très folklorique ». En quoi des vêtements conçus pour les températures extrêmes étaient folkloriques elle l'ignorait, mais Zarya lui avait suggéré que ce devaient être les broderies sur les gants. Sa seule frivolité et son petit plaisir. Des motifs chinois traditionnels en lieu et place des initiales traditionnellement brodées pour éviter la confusion d'équipement lors des missions.

Elle avait accepté, posant un peu maladroitement avec des touristes ravis qui l'avaient encore félicitée pour l'authenticité de son costume - quoiqu'ils entendent par là.

Et finalement, elles étaient arrivées à destination. Un immeuble de bureaux quelconque non loin de la place Rouge.

C'est dans une des salles de réunion anonyme à un étage anonyme de cet immeuble qu'elles firent la rencontre du reste de l'équipe et, si Mei avait trouvé que l'accent de Zarya était lourd, elle découvrait à présent que la mercenaire était un modèle d'anglophonie dans le genre.

Si le Dr Nikolei et le Dr Iourlov parlaient un anglais compréhensible, le sergent Poda et ses trois hommes baragouinaient un truc qu'ils appelaient de l'anglais, mais qui à l'évidence n'en était pas. Heureusement, Zarya et les deux scientifiques étaient là pour jouer les traducteurs, et a priori, elle n'aurait rien de trop complexe à échanger avec eux.

Oleg Nikolei - son homologue - était un homme massif dans la trentaine, arborant une moustache tout droit sortie des plus belles années disco du siècle passé. Iourlov, quant à elle, ressemblait davantage à une ballerine du Bolchoï qu'à une biologiste habituée à arpenter la toundra. Grande, fine, avec des pommettes hautes et de grands yeux clairs, tout en elle respirait la grâce et l'élégance. Élégance à laquelle n'échappaient ni ses ongles parfaitement entretenus, ni sa longue queue de cheval blonde, ni son élégant manteau de tweed noir. Elle était belle et aérienne, et lorsqu'elle se leva pour venir lui serrer la main, Mei se sentit comme une grosse oie à côté d'une cigogne. Pourtant, le sourire chaleureux et la poignée de main ferme mais amicale de la biologiste eurent tôt fait de dissiper sa gêne. Vassa Iourlov était aussi belle que gentille, et si Mei ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu jalouse, elle ne pouvait qu'apprécier la femme qui semblait avoir autant d'esprit que de tout le reste.

Le sergent Poda était... inconsistant. C'était le seul terme dont elle pouvait le qualifier. Jeune, presque frêle - bien que toujours plus grand qu'elle d'une bonne tête -, il semblait tout juste sorti de son service militaire et exsudait littéralement un charisme négatif. Charisme d'autant plus faible que ses trois hommes étaient des montagnes de muscles couvertes de cicatrices et affichant cette même décontraction nonchalante de guerriers à qui on ne la fait pas que Zarya. Comment un gringalet comme lui avait pu finir officier d'hommes comme eux, Mei n'en savait rien, et elle s'en fichait.

Sa seule inquiétude était de savoir s'il serait capable de se faire obéir des brutes ou si elle devrait trouver un moyen de le faire elle-même. En envoyant Zarya leur crier dessus, par exemple...

Nikolei les avaient briefées sur les dernières informations à propos du phénomène thermique - à savoir qu'ils n'en savaient pas plus - puis leur avait fait l'inventaire du matériel pour la mission. Zarya avait cessé d'écouter dès l'instant où il avait prononcé les termes « à usage scientifique », et n'avait reconnecté qu'à la mention de « munitions ».

Iourlov s'était ensuite levée et leur avait présenté les conditions climatiques et environnementales qu'ils auraient à affronter. Principalement du froid, des bourrasques, du vent et des congères traîtresses. Rien qui puisse, après sa traversée en solo de l'Antarctique, vraiment l'effrayer.

Enfin, le sergent Poda s'était levé et, d'une toute petite voix, avait fait un briefing en russe sur la situation du front et les potentiels dangers omnics auquel ils pourraient faire face. Zarya avait traduit phrase par phrase pour elle, bien que Mei fut à peu près certaine que le militaire n'ait pas dit « Putain de saletés de boîtes de conserves de merde » ou « Saloperies de crânes de métal », mais plutôt omnic et robot. Si robot et omnic se prononçaient à peu près pareil dans les deux langues.

S'était ensuivi une petite discussion pour régler de nombreux détails, et Nikolei les avait conduites à un hôtel tout proche où elles passeraient une nuit avant d'embarquer avec tout leur matériel à bord du Transsibérien, pour parcourir les trois mille kilomètres les séparant de Novosibirsk, dernière grande ville avant le front de guerre. De là, ils remonteraient plein nord le long de la ligne de combat coupant presque la Russie en deux, jusqu'à arriver à ce fameux bout de taïga sans rien de spécial à part une anomalie climatique.

On leur avait visiblement réservé une chambre double, et si Mei savait que son amie avait été championne d'haltérophilie, c'est en arrivant dans le hall de l'hôtel qu'elle découvrit que Zarya était bien plus puisque, soigneusement encadré aux côtés de deux autres affiches de propagande, trônait un grand poster d'elle posant fièrement, le regard fixé dans le lointain et l'air stoïque. C'était peut-être ce statut d'icône de la nation qui l'avait poussée à s'enfouir sous une chapka et des lunettes tactiques en plein Moscou. Et ça expliquait aussi toute cette attention qu'elle avait pris pour de la curiosité touristique. Mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi des gens l'avaient trouvée, elle, « folklorique ».

Quoiqu'il en soit, le patron de l'hôtel, dans ses petits souliers, s'était approché avec un gros feutre noir et avait littéralement supplié la combattante de signer l'affiche. Avec un soupir grincheux, Zarya avait accepté, et lorsque le stylo avait touché le papier, Mei avait sincèrement cru que l'homme allait s'évanouir. C'était un petit geste, mais ça leur valut la meilleure chambre, un repas gratuit au restaurant de l'hôtel et toutes les attentions du personnel. Autant d'égards qui semblaient agacer profondément Zarya.

Alors qu'avec un juron dans sa langue natale, la Russe balançait dans la poubelle la grosse bouteille de bain moussant laissée à leur attention à côté de la baignoire, Mei, en pyjama, sa brosse à dents oubliée à la main, n'y tint plus.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

Zarya, en sous-vêtements, se retourna vers elle, les bras croisés, le regard flamboyant.

« Tout va bien. »  
« Non, ça ne va pas. »

« Tout. Va. Bien. »

« Non. Cette bouteille ne t'a rien fait. C'est à cause du poster ? »

Zarya souffla, grogna et jura puis, levant les bras au ciel, elle capitula.

« Oui, entre autres ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tout ça, c'est un mensonge. C'est faux. Je ne mérite pas ces _uvazheniye_ ! Le patron, les gens dehors, ils croient tous que je suis un héros. »

Il y avait une amertume, une colère en elle.

« Pourquoi tu ne le serais pas ? Tu as gagné des médailles, non ? » demanda Mei, allant se rincer la bouche et ranger sa brosse à dents.

Zarya ricana.

« Ouais, j'ai « gagné » des médailles. »

Visiblement, elle avait sans le vouloir touché une corde sensible.

« Tu veux m'expliquer ? »

La guerrière soupira, puis lui fit signe d'aller s'installer dans la chambre. Mei obéit donc, s'asseyant en tailleur sur son lit, tandis que Zarya s'asseyait au bord du sien.

« Je t'ai déjà raconté ce qui est arrivé à ma famille. Ce qui m'est arrivé. On m'a retrouvée et j'ai fini dans un orphelinat, comme des centaines d'autres gosses dont la vie a été brisée par ces putains d'omnics. Toi, tu es née avant et dans un « bon » pays. Tu as eu de la chance, Mei. Parce que je vais te dire : souvent, j'ai pensé que j'allais m'enfuir et repartir dans la taïga. Que ce serait plus facile de survivre comme ça qu'à l'orphelinat. Que je n'aurais pas besoin de me battre pour la moindre miette de nourriture. Que je n'aurais pas à dormir avec la peur de me réveiller avec une lame sous la gorge et trois gosses prêts à tout pour me voler mes affaires. »

Zarya s'interrompit et le visage au sourire tordu de Jamieson Fawkes s'imposa à l'esprit de Mei. Quel âge avait-il ? Lui aussi devait être enfant quand l'Omnium d'Australie avait explosé. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait toujours dû se battre pour tout. Pour la moindre miette.

Elle fixa son amie, essayant de l'imaginer avec des prothèses bancales, des vêtements usés et sales, un air sauvage et un peu fou. Elle frémit. C'était à la fois terrifiant et pitoyable.

« Mais tu es restée », conclut la Chinoise.

« Oui. Je suis restée, et j'ai appris les règles du jeu. Pour ne plus être une victime, il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. Ou j'arrivais à m'attirer la clémence des plus forts, en leur offrant quelque chose de valeur - mais quoi ? je n'avais rien - soit en devant leur esclave, et ça c'était impensable, ou alors je devenais assez forte pour pouvoir me défendre seule. C'est cette solution que j'ai choisie. J'ai juré que je deviendrais forte, et que non seulement je ne laisserais plus jamais personne me faire du mal, mais que je ne laisserais plus jamais personne nuire à ceux qui me sont chers. J'ai commencé à m'entraîner, d'abord toute seule, puis un des éducateurs m'a remarquée et il m'a fait passer un concours national, et j'ai été sélectionnée en tant qu'espoir junior du sport. A partir de ce jour, l'haltérophilie est devenue tout ma vie. En très peu de temps, j'ai tout eu. Les titres, le respect, la gloire, l'argent et la célébrité. Mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Mon village, celui où j'ai grandi, celui où je suis née... il a été détruit, mais tout le monde n'est pas mort, et quand la guerre s'est finie, des survivants sont revenus et ont reconstruit. Moi, je n'y étais jamais retournée. Je ne voulais pas... trop de souvenirs. Mais un jour, par hasard, à la télé, j'ai vu que ces saletés de métal étaient revenues à l'attaque et que mon village était à nouveau dans leur ligne de mire. La première fois... je n'ai rien pu faire... J'étais trop faible, trop petite, mais cette fois... Cette fois, les choses étaient différentes. Alors j'ai tout abandonné. Les médailles, la gloire, tout. J'ai tout laissé tombé et je me suis engagée.

J'y ai été avec une vie de colère et de rancœur, et je me suis taillé ma juste place sur le front. On a dit que j'étais une héroïne, un modèle pour la nation. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai mérité ma place sur le mur des braves, oui, mais des comme moi, il y en a des centaines, des milliers d'autres, qui seront à tout jamais anonymes et dont le sacrifice ne sera même jamais évoqué, parce que eux n'ont jamais été le « petit prodige orphelin ». Mon grade de sergent et mes médailles, je ne les ai reçus que parce que les gens me connaissaient. Parce qu'ils m'avaient vue dans les magazines et à la télé. Parce que mon histoire fait très bien, si tu effaces un peu les trucs moches. Parce que ça donne envie de signer et de rejoindre l'armée. Mais je ne suis pas un héros. Je suis juste une citoyenne qui fait son devoir. Juste quelqu'un qui essaie de protéger sa patrie d'une menace. Un soldat comme des milliers d'autres. Avant, les gens me demandaient des autographes pour mes exploits olympiques et j'étais fière de signer, car ces médailles là, je les avais gagnées honnêtement, mais à présent... »

Elle pouvait comprendre. Zarya se posait fondamentalement la mêmes questiona qu'elle : « Pourquoi moi, et pas les autres ? »

Elle n'avait pas de réponse, mais elle avait toute sa sympathie et son attention à lui donner. Se levant, elle vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, et après une hésitation, lui tapota un peu maladroitement le bras.

Zarya lui jeta un regard brillant de larmes contenues, assorti d'un petit sourire pitoyable.

« J'suis un sacré imposteur, hein ? »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre ? Parce que tu as refusé de laisser le monde te rouler dessus et que tu t'es débrouillée pour te rappeler à son bon souvenir ? Non, je ne pense pas. »

Une fois encore, le visage d'un certain Junker s'imposa à elle. Jamieson et Zarya étaient partis dans la vie avec des cartes tout aussi mauvaises : mais alors que la Russe arrivait à tirer son épingle du jeu, l'Australien avait semble-t-il pris toutes les plus mauvaises décisions possibles. Elle repoussa ses considérations métaphysiques très loin. Pour l'instant, il n'était pas question de Junkrat, qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute jamais, mais de Zarya et de son désarroi.

Elle lui serra le bras avec douceur.

« Les médailles que tu as reçues, je pense que tu les méritais. Peut-être que d'autres en méritaient aussi, et c'est injuste qu'ils ne les aient pas eu, mais je suis sûre que tout ce que tu as gagné, tu le méritais. »

La guerrière lui jeta un regard dubitatif et un souvenir vieux de six mois lui revint en mémoire. L'étrange face-à-face entre le portrait du commandant Jack Morrison et le vieux Soldat 76.

Elle comprenait son point de vue, mais ne l'approuvait pas forcément.

« Et puis, le monde a toujours besoin de héros, et si je puis me permettre, tu fais un bien meilleur héros que – disons -... le sergent Poda. »

La remarque fit rire son amie.

« Un vieux _pirojki_ ferait un meilleur héros que lui ! »

« Un piroquoi ? »

« Un _pirojki_. Une sorte de pain à la viande. C'est rustique, mais très bon. »

Elles passèrent encore une demi-heure à parler gastronomie russe, avant d'aller dormir.

Les rêves de Mei furent envahis d'un monde étrange dans lequel elle était amie avec un jeune ingénieur blond, ancien champion de cricket, et vouait une haine farouche à une répugnante _stalker_ (1) russe engagée pour de mystérieuses raisons par Overwatch (2).

* * *

 _(1) A ne pas confondre avec les_ stalkers _, qui suivent et harcèlent quelqu'un (en anglais « stalker » se traduirait par « traqueur »... et pour ceux qui lisent_ Au-delà des étoiles _, oui, Markus est un_ stalker _... littéralement). Dans l'imaginaire sci-fi, grâce au film russe éponyme de 1979 (inspiré du roman_ Roadside Picnic _d'Arkady et Boris Strugatsky_ ) _, ce terme est devenu l'équivalent slave des Junkers, dans les settings post-apo._

 _(2) Si vous voulez une fanfic AU sur ce thème là, dites-le-moi..._


	16. Chapitre 16

Le réveil sonna avant l'aube, et c'est en frissonnant que Mei quitta ses couvertures. Il ne faisait pas exactement froid dans la chambre, mais le fait de savoir que bientôt elle serait à nouveau au milieu d'une immense étendue glacée ne l'aidait pas à se réchauffer, et il lui semblait qu'elle avait encore plus froid que d'habitude.

Zarya, les cheveux en bataille et la bouche pâteuse, émergea dans le lit voisin, un œil à peine entrouvert alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bains, la saluant d'un vague grognement.

Elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas avoir le réveil facile.

Après un dernier frisson sous les draps, elle trouva le courage de sortir de son lit pour se dépêcher de s'habiller.

Nikolei et un taxi les attendaient à l'entrée, et elle n'eurent que le temps de se prendre un café pour Zarya et un thé pour elle avant de monter dans le train. Si tout un wagon de marchandises était dédié à leur matériel, ils avaient des places tout à fait normales dans trois cabines-couchettes contiguës d'un des wagons passagers.

Elles partagèrent la leur avec Iourlov, tandis que le sergent Poda et ses trois hommes prenaient la cabine voisine et que Nikolei se retrouvait exilé en compagnie d'un jeune couple dans une troisième cabine.

Le voyage entre Moscou et Novosibirsk devant durer deux jours et demi, Mei appréciait pleinement de ne pas avoir d'homme dans la petite cabine la nuit, mais comme le dernier siège de la leur n'était pas occupé, elle ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce que Nikolei se joigne à elles la journée.

Le temps de trajet n'avait presque pas évolué depuis un siècle, car si la locomotive était bien plus puissantes et faisait avancer l'immense train bien plus vite, des arrêts à des checkpoints militaires afin de permettre à l'armée de fouiller tous les wagons à la recherche d'omnics ou d'autres éventuels ennemis ralentissaient considérablement le voyage.

Les deux jours passèrent lentement, mais elles eurent ainsi tout loisir de faire connaissance avec les deux scientifiques russes qui, en plus d'être sympathiques, semblaient réellement compétents dans leur domaine respectif. A vrai dire, Nikolei était un climatologue aussi pointu qu'elle, et le deuxième jour, n'y tenant plus, Mei lui demanda pourquoi on avait fait appel à elle, puisqu'il semblait parfaitement apte à étudier la question.

En rougissant, l'homme lui avait alors expliqué que cette mission était sa première véritable fois sur le terrain et que toutes ses recherches, il les avaient menées en utilisant des données ramenées par d'autres. Il avait les connaissance nécessaires au traitement et à l'analyse des informations, mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir lesquelles chercher et comment les récolter sur place.

Cela ne fit que lui rendre Oleg plus agréable. Mei avait toujours apprécié les personnes sachant reconnaître leurs propres limites et elle fut ravie de lui déléguer le tri et l'analyse préliminaire des données qu'ils récolteraient. Ç'avait toujours été la partie la plus fastidieuse et celle qu'elle aimait le moins.

Vassa était aussi charmante qu'elle le semblait de prime abord, ayant toujours une anecdote intéressante, drôle ou poétique à raconter à propos d'une de ses expéditions dans la toundra, et la jalousie de Mei à son égard se mua bien vite en sympathie.

.

Après deux jours et deux nuits à bord, Mei n'en pouvait plus, et Zarya, qui avait vaincu absolument toutes les personnes à bord assez bêtes pour la défier au bras de fer, semblait sur le point de mordre.

L'agitation autour du déchargement des innombrables caisses de matériel leur fit un bien fou, et lorsque le sergent Poda suggéra une pause brunch et café dans un des restaurants de la ville avant qu'ils ne s'enfoncent dans la taïga, tout le monde accueillit avec joie la proposition.

Les premiers deux-cents kilomètres après Novosibirsk, alors qu'ils remontaient le cours de la Lenisseï, passèrent vite, les routes entretenues et déneigées permettant à leurs deux chauffeurs - deux des hommes de Poda - de faire vrombir les moteurs des camionnettes militaires - de vraies antiquités - qui leur avaient été allouées. Après, la cadence diminua sensiblement, alors que les routes devenaient de plus en plus inégales et la neige de plus en plus profonde et que, malgré leur haut châssis, les lourds véhicules ne s'y enfoncent.

« Pourquoi on n'as pas des antigrav ? » demanda-t-elle alors que leur fourgon devait reculer une troisième fois pour se sortir d'une ornière.

Ce fut Oleg qui lui répondit.

« Près du front, à moins d'avoir de très puissants systèmes anti-EMP, il est suicidaire d'utiliser un véhicule trop technologique. »

« Les omnics utilisent des EMP ? »

Zarya gloussa.

« Pas les têtes de métal. Nous, contre eux. Mais ça grille aussi notre électronique. Ces véhicules sont totalement mécaniques. A l'épreuve des EMP. Donc pas de risque. »

« Mais pour le matériel scientifique ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Nikolei la calma d'un geste.

« Tant qu'il n'est pas branché, il ne court aucun risque, et nous avons un générateur anti-EMP pour le protéger une fois installé. »

« Oh, OK... »

Elle avait travaillé sur site dans des conditions déplorables, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle découvrait les contraintes de la guerre. Pourvu que tout se passe bien...

Elle s'empressa tout de même d'éteindre Snowball. Il n'était pas équipé de systèmes anti-EMP.

Il leur fallut vingt heures de route durant lesquelles les hommes de Poda se relayèrent au volant pour arriver à destination.

Expérience faite, avant même qu'ils ne déchargent le matériel, Mei suggéra qu'ils fassent un tour de la zone. Elle n'était pas bien grande et il aurait été stupide de tout déballer pour se rendre compte que la cause du réchauffement mystérieux était un phénomène tout à fait bénin et évident.

Ils cerclèrent donc alentour, constatant effectivement que la température était un peu plus chaude à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur de la zone, et que la neige y était moins épaisse. A l'intérieur du périmètre, ils aperçurent un bout de forêt primaire, des champs de toundra et quelques collines rocheuses dont la pierre grise affleurait sous les plaques de neiges. Ils dérangèrent également quelques renards et une harde de cerfs, mais rien ne semblait à première vue expliquer l'origine du phénomène. Même pas de fumerolles ou de sources chaudes pouvant trahir une activité volcanique quelconque.

« Bon, montons le camp » conclut Mei alors qu'ils revenaient aux camionnettes.

Ainsi fut-il fait. Le camp était composé de trois tentes. Une grande carrée servant de laboratoire, une autre du même format faisan office de réfectoire et de dortoir pour l'équipe russe, et enfin la petite mais très chaude et confortable tente arctique de Mei, qu'elle partageait avec Zarya.

Elle avait offert à Vassa de venir avec elles, mais la biologiste avait poliment décliné et s'était installée dans un coin de la grande tente.

Une fois le camp monté, elle proposa à un Poda un brin sur les nerfs depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à longer le front d'aller se reposer avec deux de ses hommes pendant que le dernier venait avec eux pour les protéger en compagnie de Zarya.

Le sergent avait commencé par objecter, mais Zarya s'en était mêlée et il avait accepté. Ils étaient donc partis, sac à prélèvements sur le dos et appareil de mesure en main, arpentant systématiquement la zone avec les deux soldats qui les suivaient silencieusement.

Quatre heures, près de deux mille mesures et cent échantillons plus tard, Mei ordonna un retour au camp. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et ils étaient tous affamés et fatigués. Inutile de chercher à aller plus vite que la musique. Ils avaient déjà de quoi passer quelques heures à analyser.

A leur retour, Poda avait sorti une grosse marmite et cuisinait une sorte de ragoût qui lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Et alors que Zarya et le soldat qui les avait suivis tout l'après-midi partaient échanger leurs observations avec leurs collègues montant la garde en périphérie du camp, elle alla aider Nikolei et Iourlov à analyser leurs prélèvements.

Lorsque Zarya les appela, ils avaient à peine chargé les mesures dans l'ordinateur qui commençait à les traiter.

Après avoir réactivé un Snowball fâché de se retrouver confiné sous le bouclier anti-EMP, Mei s'empressa d'aller les rejoindre.

Le ragoût était délicieux, mais la tablée étrangement silencieuse. Il semblait y avoir comme une tension dans l'air.

« Il y a un problème ? » finit-elle par demander.

Le silence s'éternisa.

« Vous n'avez pas dit que vous étiez du côté des boîtes de conserves » finit par cracher froidement Nikolei.

« Hein ? » lâcha-t-elle bêtement, la bouche pleine.

« Les omnics. Vous êtes une de ces tarées qui supportent les omnics. »

Oulà. L'accusation semblait grave. Elle n'avait personnellement rien contre les omnics, mais ce n'était peut-être pas le bon endroit pour le dire.

« Je ne comprends pas » souffla-elle à la place.

« Vous en avez amené un. »

« Un omnic ?! »

L'homme acquiesça, plongeant furieusement sa fourchette dans son assiette.

Elle dut avoir l'air très perplexe, parce que Zarya, qui s'était figée, tendue et attentive, clarifia.

« Snowball. »

« Mon drone ?! Snowball n'est pas un omnic ! Il n'a pas du tout été fabriqué par Omnica ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. »

« Peu importe la marque, c'est une saleté de robot ! » cracha l'homme.

« Non. Enfin oui, Snowball est techniquement un robot. Mais pas comme les omnics. C'est un drone de reconnaissance que j'ai modifié pour l'adapter à mes besoins. C'est juste un ordinateur très sophistiqué qui vole. »

Techniquement, elle mentait. Un peu. Snowball était bel et bien un drone modifié pour s'adapter à ses besoins, mais une des premières choses qu'elle lui avait ajouté était un simulateur de personnalité et un programme évolutif d'apprentissage. Et il existait depuis presque quinze ans. Était actif depuis six. Au cours des ans, il avait développé une personnalité propre et des comportements uniques. Comme un omnic. Et comme les omnics, il avait plus d'une fois fait des choses qui dépassaient clairement le cadre de sa programmation, ce qui suggérait des émotions, des sentiments. Comme lorsqu'il s'était sacrifié pour lui donner ses dernières parcelles d'énergie afin qu'elle puisse terminer son pistolet endothermique. Comme lorsqu'il était parti seul en plein blizzard en ce qui aurait très bien pu être une course suicidaire. Snowball était censé n'être qu'un simple assistant robotique. Il n'était pas censé sacrifier son existence pour essayer de sauver la sienne. Il n'était pas censé être triste, jaloux ou fâché. Et pourtant, il lui arrivait de l'être. Comme un omnic. Mais officiellement, il n'était qu'un ordinateur volant très sophistiqué, et c'était tout ce que les Russes avaient besoin de savoir.

Est-ce que Zarya crut à son histoire ou décida de ne rien dire, elle n'en sut rien, mais la soldate ne pipa mot, et finalement Oleg décida de laisser tomber, ce qui n'empêcha pas l'ambiance de rester glaciale alors qu'ils retournaient à la tente laboratoire et qu'elle désactivait discrètement Snowball.

Peut-être valait-il mieux le mettre hors tension et le prendre cette nuit avec elle dans sa tente, pour éviter tout risque de « sabotage patriotique ». Oui, cela semblait plus prudent.

.

La nuit était bien avancée lorsque Mei décida d'aller se coucher, emportant avec elle son pistolet endothermique sur lequel était logé Snowball à qui, par crainte des EMP, elle avait retiré sa batterie.

Ils avaient terminé les analyses préliminaires : ces dernières n'avaient fait que confirmer les anomalies déjà détectées par satellite, mais ne leur fournissaient toujours pas de cause.

Ils continueraient à chercher demain.

Une fois qu'elle eut allumé le petit chauffage à convection de sa tente, l'atmosphère se réchauffa rapidement. L'avantage d'une tente conçue pour le cercle polaire. Avec un soupir fatigué, elle retira ses bottes et son manteau, puis après avoir pris une grande inspiration, retira le reste de ses vêtements et s'empressa d'enfiler des sous-vêtements thermiques secs. L'humidité et la transpiration étaient les pires ennemis des campeurs en conditions extrêmes.

Elle étendit ensuite ses affaires pour qu'elles sèchent, et se glissa dans son sac de couchage, juste à temps pour ne pas se prendre de plein fouet le courant d'air glacé causé par l'arrivée de Zarya.

La guerrière s'assit lourdement sur son propre lit de camp.  
« Pourquoi tu l'as pris ? »

« Snowball ? Parce qu'il m'est utile. Je fais plus de la moitié de mes relevés avec lui. »

« Pourtant, tu ne l'as pas emmené aujourd'hui. »

« Je ne savais pas à propos des EMP. »

La Russe soupira, puis son regard se fit plus dur.

« Est-ce que c'est un omnic ? » demanda-t-elle.

Mei déglutit.  
« J'ai déjà répondu à cette question, Zarya. »

« D'accord alors je reformule. Est-ce que c'est une machine comme un lave-linge, ou est-il autonome ? »

Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux. La militaire soutint son regard.

« Pourquoi tu me poses la question ? Tu connais mon histoire. Tu connais celle de Snowball. Si je te réponds oui, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Le démolir ? »

Zarya soutint encore son regard quelques secondes.

« Si cette chose avait été à qui que ce soit d'autre que toi, je l'aurais déjà réduit en bouillie depuis longtemps » déclara-t-elle finalement, se levant pour retirer ses vêtements.

L'incident semblait clos, mais Mei n'y résista pas.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait, alors ? »

« Parce que je sais ce que ça fait d'être seul, perdu dans la neige. De n'avoir aucun espoir. Je ne souhaiterais pas ça à mon pire ennemi. Et si j'avais traversé cet enfer avec un ami, je sais ce que je ferais à la personne qui essayerait de lui faire du mal. »

Elle acquiesça et Zarya finit de se changer en silence, avant de se glisser dans son propre sac de couchage et d'éteindre la lumière.

« Merci, Zarya. »

« Ne me remercie pas. »

« Bonne nuit alors. »

« Bonne nuit. »


	17. Chapitre 17

Quelque chose la tira brusquement du sommeil sans qu'elle parvienne à dire quoi. Un instant plus tard, elle fut rudement secouée par Zarya qui, bondissant en sous-vêtements thermiques dans ses bottes, jaillit ensuite hors de leur tente, son canon à la main.

Quoi qu'il soit en train de se passer, il s'agissait clairement d'une urgence, mais un peu moins réchauffée que son amie, Mei prit le temps d'enfiler son manteau. Puis, après une hésitation, elle passa le harnais du pistolet. Ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal d'être prudente.

Elle n'était visiblement pas la seule à avoir été réveillée, car tout le monde, à divers degrés d'habillement, jaillissait des tentes. Le bruit sourd d'une explosion lointaine résonna, puis une seconde, et encore une autre.

Zarya se détendit imperceptiblement.

« Pilonnage d'artillerie lourde » nota-t-elle alors que Vassa désignait quelque chose dans le ciel.

Plissant les yeux, Mei devina une traînée orangeâtre devant les étoiles.

« On ne risque rien ? »

Zarya lui jeta un drôle de regard.

« Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on a évacué un cordon de cinquante kilomètres derrière la ligne de front ? »

Un filet de sueur glacé coula entre ses omoplates.

« Mais il faut faire quelque chose alors ! »

« Si un de ses trucs tombe à moins de deux cent mètres d'ici, on est de toute façon morts. Autant retourner se coucher. »

« On ne peut rien faire ?! » demanda-t-elle désemparée et terrifiée.

« Prier » murmura tristement le Dr Iourlov en retournant à sa tente.

Il y avait de la résignation dans sa voix, comme dans la démarche de chacun d'entre eux.

A sa peur, elle sentit se mêler de la pitié. Quelles horreurs devaient vivre ces gens au quotidien pour être ainsi résignés face à la mort ?  
Avec un frisson dû autant à la situation qu'à la température, elle retourna à l'abri de son sac de couchage. Elle doutait de pouvoir dormir, mais au moins, elle aurait un peu moins froid.

.

Elle avait dû finir par s'endormir, car elle se réveilla en sursaut. Et cette fois, elle avait une idée assez claire de ce qui l'avait tirée des bras de Morphée. Une explosion. Une explosion toute proche. Trop proche.

Elle jaillit à toute vitesse de son lit, enfilant dans un même geste sa veste et ses bottes avant de saisir son pistolet, qu'elle ne prit pas le temps de passer, sortant en courant à la suite de Zarya.

C'était la panique dans le camp.

Des flammes dévoraient la tente-laboratoire, et à couvert d'un des camions, Poda tentait de faire un bandage d'urgence à un de ses hommes dont le visage était rouge de sang.

Instinctivement, Mei fit comme à l'entraînement, et elle suivit Zarya. C'était une situation de combat. Ce n'était plus elle qui commandait.

La soldate hurla des ordres en russe, et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent à couvert de divers obstacles en dur. Camions, rochers, cantines métalliques, ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver de plus proche.

Le silence retomba, presque surnaturel : seuls les pleurs étouffés d'Iourlov, la respiration hachée de Nikolei et le crépitement des flammes qui finissaient de dévorer le laboratoire et tout ce qui s'y trouvait le brisaient. Avec horreur et soulagement, Mei réalisa que sans l'incident avec Nikolei lors du repas, elle y aurait laissé Snowball, et qu'il ne serait à présent plus qu'un bout de métal fondu.

Zarya lui jeta un regard. Comme pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle leva le pouce. La soldate lui décrocha un sourire féroce et elle réalisa que malgré sa peur, elle était calme. Contrairement à sa première rencontre avec Talon, elle avait une vague idée de quoi faire et de comment réagir. Elle n'était plus totalement novice dans l'art du combat.

Elle se recentra sur son environnement. Pour voir venir une menace, il fallait être attentif.

Il lui sembla percevoir quelque chose. Un bruit distant perçant le silence. Un vrombissement. Un son familier. Le bruit d'un moteur s'approchant à toute vitesse. Le moteur d'une motoneige de grosse cylindrée. De celles conçues pour l'exploration arctique.

Elle allait le signaler à Zarya lorsqu'une nouvelle série d'explosions les secoua, les forçant à s'abriter et les couvrant de terre, de neige et de débris de leur campement pulvérisé.

Ses oreilles sifflaient et résonnaient, donnant l'impression d'un rire hystérique et suraigu flottant sur ce chaos. Les acouphènes s'estompèrent, mais pas le rire. Et sa peur se mua alors en colère. Elle connaissait ce rire de maniaque.

Elle se redressa, furieuse, tentant de percer du regard l'obscurité au-delà des incendies.

« Jamieson Fawkes, espèce de grand malade ! » hurla-t-elle, tournant sur elle-même pour localiser à nouveau le vrombissement du moteur qui résonnait toujours au-delà de son champ de vision.

Une nouvelle série d'explosions embrasa le ciel à une cinquantaine de mètres et, dans la lueur tremblante, elle distingua la forme sombre de la motoneige, montée d'une silhouette massive et d'une autre, grande et maigre. Maintenant qu'elle les avait vus, elle ne les lâcherait plus. Ignorant Zarya qui lui ordonnait de rester à couvert, elle partit à angle droit, anticipant leur trajectoire, et dès qu'elle fut à portée de tir, elle s'aplatit dans la neige. D'autres grenades tombèrent, détruisant la tente d'habitation des russes et un des camions, dont l'explosion engloutit un des hommes de Poda.

Elle compta les secondes, tentant d'estimer la vitesse de la motoneige, puis ouvrant l'iris de son pistolet, elle fit feu. En moins de trois secondes, un mur de glace de près d'un mètre de largeur pour quatre de haut jaillit du sol, et la motoneige fit une embardée, éjectant son passager tandis que le pilote tentait d'éviter de s'écraser à pleine vitesse contre la paroi glacée.

Elle se releva d'un bond alors que les pas lourds de Zarya faisaient crisser la neige derrière elle, et sans se retourner, elle s'élança, allant coller son arme sous le nez du pyromane qui, à moitié sonné, gisait dans la neige. Zarya, quant à elle, se planta devant la moto-neige, braquant presque à bout portant le gigantesque Junker masqué qui, avec un grognement mauvais, lâcha la commande des gaz, mais refusa de baisser sa propre arme qu'il tenait pointée sur la russe.

« Jamieson Fawkes, espèce de sale... » siffla Mei, une fureur brûlante l'emplissant.

« Princesse... C'est bien toi ? »

Elle lui colla son arme presque dans la narine, tremblante de rage.

« Dire que j'ai été gentille avec toi... dire que... que je t'ai sauvé la vie... Espèce de sale rat... Hypocrite... Dégénéré... Salaud ! _Chǔn dàn_ ! »

Le regard de l'homme s'égara un instant sur son lance-grenades planté hors de portée dans une congère, puis revint à elle, et il leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« On savait pas que c'était toi, juré. Sinon, on aurait pas pris le contrat, hein Roadie ? »

Le géant ne répondit pas.

« J'suis pas un gars bien... »

« T'es un salaud, oui ! »

« Oui, je suis un salaud... »

« Un gros connard ! »

« Un gros connard, certes. »

« Un pyromane meurtrier ! »

« Aussi, c'est vrai... mais jamais je ne te ferais de mal. Juré ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie, et ça j'peux pas l'oublier. D'accord, flocon de neige ? »

« Non, pas d'accord, Fawkes ! Tu ne peux pas tirer sur les gens, et ensuite dire « désolé » et espérer que tout se passera bien ! Tu ne peux pas ! »

« Mais je savais pas que c'était toi... » plaida-t-il piteusement.

Elle le fixa, le souffle court, tentant de sonder son âme, puis lentement, baissa son arme.

« Ça veut dire qu'on fait la paix ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir, un sourire hésitant étirant ses lèvres.

Tirant sur le levier de contrôle de l'iris, elle grimaça.

« Non, ça veut dire que je ne te tue pas tout de suite » siffla-t-elle, noyant le lance-grenades sous cinquante centimètre de glace.

« C'est déjà pas mal » acquiesça-t-il alors que son sourire retombait.

« Oui, estime-toi heureux. Maintenant debout ! »

Il tenta de s'exécuter, mais se figea assez vite avec un cri de douleur.

« Quoi encore ? » s'agaça-t-elle, guère encline à la gentillesse.

« Ahhhh... J'crois que je me suis cassé quelque chose » chouina-t-il, des larmes aux yeux, se tâtant les côtes avec précaution au travers de la parka crasseuse qu'il portait.

« Ouais, c'est ça. A d'autres. Debout ! »

Il la fixa avec un regard suppliant, puis voyant qu'elle ne transigerait pas, tenta de se relever en se tortillant de la plus étrange des manières.

« J'ai vraiment mal. Pitié, Mei... »

« Non. Il fallait y penser avant de nous balancer des grenades. »

« Mais je ne savais pas que c'était toi ! Et... et la Russkoff. Salut, Zarya » se justifia-t-il, agitant vaguement la main en direction de la soldate.

L'intéressée ne quitta pas des yeux son adversaire, lui faisant aussi signe de lâcher son arme.

Jamieson jeta un dernier regard suppliant à Mei puis, voyant qu'elle n'allait pas baisser son arme, se tourna vers son garde du corps.

« Baisse-la, Roadie. C'est un très gros malentendu. Très, très gros malentendu. »

Avec un grondement mauvais, Roadhog s'exécuta, et Zarya le fit descendre de la moto et avancer vers le centre du campement ravagé.

« Maintenant à genoux, les criminels » siffla cette dernière, mauvaise.

Ils s'exécutèrent avec peine, et bientôt le sergent Poda et le dernier de ses hommes à peu près valide - mais boitant tout de même misérablement - vinrent les menotter avec des serres-câbles.

Mei doutait que ce soit réellement utile pour entraver Rutledge, mais à défaut d'une meilleure solution, elle ne dit rien.

Une fois certaine qu'ils ne bougeraient plus, Zarya l'envoya voir comment allait le reste de l'équipe.

Tout le monde était vivant, mais pas indemne. Un des soldats avait été partiellement mais grièvement brûlé, un autre avait reçu des éclats de shrapnel dans la jambe et boiterait sans doute pour le restant de ses jours, le troisième avait une blessure à la tête et sans doute une commotion cérébrale. Le sergent était à peu près indemne, tout comme Iourlov qui pleurait dans un coin, en état de choc. Quant à Nikolei, elle le retrouva évanoui dans la neige un peu plus loin, une vilaine foulure commençant déjà à faire enfler sa cheville.

Ils n'avaient qu'une simple trousse de soins basique, pas de champ biotique, pas de technologie de pointe, et les trois soldats nécessitaient de vrais soins médicaux.

Il leur fallait revenir à la civilisation le plus vite possible.

Laissant le soin à Poda de s'occuper des blessés, elle partit inspecter les camionnettes. La première n'était plus qu'un châssis fumant, et la seconde n'irait plus nulle part, un énorme bout de métal venu de la première s'étant planté en plein dans le moteur. Quant à la radio, elle était dans la tente principale d'habitation, et cette dernière était partie en fumée.

A grands pas furieux, elle repartit en sens inverse, traversant le campement.

« Un problème, flocon de neige ? »

« A ton avis, Jamieson ? » beugla-t-elle furieuse.

S'approchant de la motoneige, elle en fit tourner la clé. Le moteur vrombit. Elle soupira de soulagement, avant de se renfrogner. Le réservoir était presque vide. Ils ne feraient pas plus de cinquante kilomètre avant la panne sèche. Et il n'y avait rien d'habité à moins de cent kilomètres à la ronde.

Elle jura, tirant un coup de pied dans l'engin avant de revenir vers les autres.

« Bon. La motoneige fonctionne, mais on n'ira pas bien loin avec. Cinquante kilomètre, au plus. »

Zarya jura en russe, tout comme Poda quand elle lui eut transmis.

Nikolei, que Poda avait réveillé, s'approcha en boitillant, s'appuyant sur le soldat commotionné.

« Il reste peut-être du carburant dans la seconde camionnette » suggéra-t-il.

Aussitôt Mei partit vérifier. Une odeur suspecte et une flaque huileuse lui apprirent rapidement que non.

« _Mā de_ ! »

« Mei ! »

L'appel était pressant. Elle revint en courant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-elle à une Zarya qui semblait soudain perdue.

La Russe, qui surveillait les Junkers, lui désigna Rutledge, dont la respiration était passée de laborieuse à erratique et qui commençait à dangereusement pencher en avant.

Un instant, elle crut à une ruse, mais l'air totalement paniqué de Jamieson la convainquit du contraire.

Avec un bruit sourd, le géant s'effondra dans la neige, son immense masse se soulevant douloureusement à chaque inspiration agonisante.

« _Mā de_! »

Elle nota qu'elle jurait beaucoup ces temps derniers. Se précipitant en avant, elle tenta de basculer le Junker en position latérale de sécurité. Autant essayer de déplacer une montagne.

« Aidez-moi, il est en train de s'étouffer ! » supplia-t-elle.

Avec un juron, Zarya ordonna à Poda de braquer son arme sur Fawkes, qui semblait totalement paralysé, avant de lâcher son canon et de venir l'aider. Soudain, les choses furent beaucoup plus faciles.

Dès qu'il fut en position sécuritaire, Mei se rua vers son complice.

« Où sont ses médicaments ? » siffla-t-elle.

Jamieson se mit à rire d'un rire triste et aigre entre ses dents claquant de froid.

« Quels médocs ? Hahaha... Y a plus de médocs ! »

Il agita ses mains entravées comme pour dire «envolé ».

« Quoi ?! »

« Héhéhé, pourquoi tu crois qu'on a accepté de venir se peler les miches dans ce trou du cul du monde envahi de putains d'omnics ? Hein, princesse ? Un indice : c'est pas pour le plaisir. Tu crois que c'est facile d'acheter des putains de médocs sur ordonnance quand t'as une prime à 25 millions sur ta tête ? Ben, j'te le donne en mille, ça l'est pas. Y a qu'au marché noir qu'on peut les avoir, et encore, une fois sur deux c'est juste du sucre. Et tu sais ce que c'est le marché noir ? C'est de la merde dont la date est dépassée, revendue dix fois le prix normal. Dix fois le prix ! C'te blague... Ahaha !... C'te blague. »

Il s'affaissa un peu, un rictus amer découvrant ses dents abîmées.

« La vérité, c'est qu'on a plus un rond, et que si on en trouve pas très vite, on va crever comme les sales rats qu'on est. Mais je suppose que ce sera mieux. Hein ? Tout le monde sera content quand y aura plus Roadhog et Junkrat pour les faire chier. Tu seras contente, hein, princesse ? »

« Je... quoi... Non ! »

Sa colère s'était envolée comme elle était venue. Ce qu'ils avaient fait était mal, mais personne n'était mort - pas encore du moins - et ils avaient une bonne raison de le faire - en quelque sorte. Ils avaient fait le mauvais choix, mais pour une bonne raison.

Elle se massa les tempes. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent une solution. La vie de Rutledge était déjà en danger, et sans soins adéquats, les hommes de Poda ne tarderaient pas à suivre. Pareil pour Nikolei. Il n'irait pas bien loin dans la neige avec une cheville foulée.

Si elle partait avec la motoneige, puis continuait à pied, elle aurait une chance de rejoindre la civilisation d'ici deux jours. Sans doute trop tard pour sauver tout le monde. Soudain, elle réalisa quelque chose.

« Fawkes. Comment aviez-vous prévu de repartir ? »

« Avec la motoneige. »

« Je m'en doute, mais comment ? Rutledge est beaucoup trop maniaque avec ce genre de chose pour avoir négligé de prévoir assez de carburant. Or, là, il n'y en a pas assez. Comment aviez-vous prévu de repartir ? »

Le visage du Junker s'illumina.

« T'es un génie, princesse. J'avais oublié ! Roadie a caché du carburant dans les ruines d'une ferme à une trentaine de kilomètres d'ici. Assez de carburant pour aller jusqu'au bled de notre employeur... Ninjetova... Ninjevaska... Nin-kekchose » tenta-t-il de se rappeler.

Zarya aboya des ordres, et bientôt Poda ramena une carte papier comme Mei ne pensait plus jamais en voir.

Ils la déplièrent sur le sol gelé.

«Là : Nijnevartovsk. Il y a une des principales usines de production de mécas Svyatogor là-bas. Les matières premières sont amenées par bateau, et les mécas sont ensuite directement envoyés au front » expliqua Zarya.

« Ouais Ninji-truc, c'est ça !C'est là-bas qu'un gros type doit nous filer une mallette pleine de biffetons... enfin, devait » approuva vigoureusement le Junker toujours entravé avant de se rembrunir.

« Attendez une seconde. Pourquoi quelqu'un serait prêt à payer des mercenaires pour nous tuer ? » demanda Nikolei, qui avait suivis de loin, assis sur une caisse.

« C'est une excellente question, ça. Jamieson ? »

« Bah, qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? »  
« Mais je sais pas moi ! Peut-être parce que tu fais partie des _c_ _hǔn dàn_ qui ont essayé de nous tuer ! »

« Je l'ai déjà dit, on savait pas que c'était vous, OK ? »

« Non pas OK ! Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait nous tuer ?! »  
« Je sais pas ! Moi je pose pas de questions, je me contente de faire la mission et de prendre le fric ! »

« Ben tu devrais t'en poser des questions, abruti ! Ça éviterait peut-être ce genre de situation ! »

« Bon, les deux, si vous avez fini de vous crêper le chignon comme des concierges, on peut peut-être continuer à chercher une solution pour s'en sortir ? » suggéra Zarya, les coupant dans leur verve.

Ils acquiescèrent de concert et, avec un grondement exaspéré, la militaire retourna à l'étude de sa carte.

Au final, même avec l'imprimé topographique sous le nez, Jamieson s'avéra incapable d'indiquer l'emplacement de la ferme. Mei dut se résigner : elle allait devoir l'emmener avec elle.

Ce point là fut aussi sujet à dispute. Zarya arguait que c'était elle qui devait partir, et Mei qu'au contraire, le campement ravagé étant plus près de la ligne de front, c'était à la Russe de rester pour veiller sur les blessés.

Finalement, ce fut la climatologue qui gagna la bataille des arguments. Elle était moins bonne combattante, mais avait l'expérience des déplacements de longue distance en conditions extrêmes, et même sans la motoneige, elle saurait comment continuer à avancer.

Il ne restait que quelques heures à la nuit et plutôt que de partir dans le noir au risque de se perdre, Mei préféra employer les dernières heures d'obscurité à sauver ce qui pouvait l'être, à installer aussi bien que possible tout le monde dans la dernière tente debout - la sienne, prévue pour maximum quatre personnes - et à réunir une sorte de pack de survie qu'elle emmènerait avec elle. Tout ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. De très mauvais souvenirs. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser submerger par la peur. Il fallait qu'elle avance car cette fois, ce n'était pas que sa vie qui était en jeu.

Finalement, le soleil fit pâlir l'horizon et, endossant le réservoir de son pistolet endothermique, dans lequel était toujours logé un Snowball désactivé, elle s'approcha de Zarya qui, les yeux étrangement brillants, la serra dans une étreinte à lui briser les côtes avant de la relâcher.

« Promets-moi que tu reviendras » murmura la militaire

Elle accrocha le sourire le plus confiant qu'elle put à ses lèvres.

« Je te le promets. »

La soldate hocha la tête.

« Je supporterai pas une deuxième fois. »

Cette fois, ce fut Mei qui la serra dans ses bras.

« Je reviendrai avec des secours, même si pour ça je dois marcher jusqu'à Moscou. »

« Moscou est à plus de trois mille kilomètres d'ici. »

« J'ai déjà marché la moitié de cette distance. Tu n'es pas la seule à être prête à battre tes records personnels. »

Zarya eut un petit sourire.

« Tu es plus courageuse que moi, Mei. »

« Mais non, c'est pas moi qui reste toute seule dans une zone de guerre avec de potentiels omnics meurtriers. »

« Les omnics ne me font pas peur. La toundra, si. »

Comme elle pouvait la comprendre. Mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas se permettre de se laisser paralyser par la peur. Elle avait une mission.

Elle serra une dernière fois le bras de son amie, puis se dirigea vers la motoneige chargée.

« Fawkes, en route. »

Le Junker, qu'elle avait libéré un peu plus tôt, apparut avec un sourire satisfait, son lance-grenade encore à moitié encroûté de glace à la main.

« Où tu crois aller avec ça, Junker ? » siffla Zarya en s'approchant, son canon prêt à faire feu.

« Hey, je me traîne pas dans cette putain de décharge à boîtes de conserve sans une arme ! »

« Je pense que tu vas faire une exception pour cette fois » persifla la militaire, menaçante.

« Non, laisse, Zarya. Jamieson a raison. Si on tombe sur des omnics, il faut qu'il puisse se défendre. »

« Mais il pourrait aussi te faire du mal. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme qui ajoutait avec peine une grosse caisse de bois kaki décorée de smileys au matériel chargé sur la moto. Même avec des côtes cassées, s'il le voulait vraiment, il pourrait sans doute la neutraliser à mains nues.

« Je doute qu'il le fasse. Il n'est pas si bête. »

Jamieson approuva vigoureusement.

Jetant un dernier regard au campement ravagé, Mei rabattit sa capuche et démarra la motoneige alors que le Junker s'installait derrière elle sans aucune grâce, ses côtes cassées l'empêchant de bouger normalement.


	18. Chapitre 18

Jamieson avait vraiment mauvaise mémoire, et ils faillirent tomber en panne sèche avant de trouver la ferme en ruine et la réserve de carburant qui y était cachée. A partir de là, Mei le pria de se la fermer et de la laisser conduire en paix. Et d'une manière tout à fait surprenante, le Junker se tint tranquille - seuls quelques tremblements et sursauts involontaires secouant sa grande carcasse - et srutout silencieux pendant les presque huit heures que durèrent le trajet. Huit heures de route non-stop avec seulement le vrombissement du moteur et le vent froid qui leur fouettait le visage, et une énorme boule qui pesait au creux de son ventre. Peur, tristesse, colère, culpabilité. Aux traits de Poda et du reste de l'expédition se superposaient d'autres visages. Les visages de ceux qu'elle avait abandonnés en Antarctique.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent en vue des premiers faubourgs de la cité industrielle qu'était Nijnevartovsk. Afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention et de se faire remarquer, Mei planqua son pistolet endothermique et le lance-grenades de Jamieson sous le reste du paquetage attaché à l'arrière de la motoneige, et ils se frayèrent tant bien que mal un chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait décidément plus assez de neige pour que la machine avance. Ils la garèrent donc sur une espèce de terrain vague, et non sans réticence, elle laissa le Junker seul pour la surveiller.

Elle n'avait aucun envie de le laisser seul, tout incontrôlable qu'il était, mais Jamieson avait raison : il ne pouvait pas aller prévenir les secours sans risquer de finir instantanément derrière les barreaux, et s'ils laissaient la motoneige seule, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, elle ne serait plus là à leur retour. Elle était donc partie avec la petite fourre plastique étanche contenant ses papiers d'identité, sa carte de membre d'Overwatch et les papiers de la mission, soit tout ce qu'il pourrait lui falloir pour justifier sa demande d'envoi d'une expédition de secours en pleine zone d'évacuation sur le front Sibérie-Est.

Elle s'arrêta au premier poste de police qu'elle trouva, guère plus qu'une gendarmerie de quartier, où elle fut accueillie par un gros policier à moustache avachi derrière son comptoir, une bouteille de vodka ostensiblement posée sur la table, un de ses collègues faisant la sieste sur une pile de dossiers un peu plus loin.

« Bonjour, est-ce que quelqu'un parle anglais ici ? »

« _Da ! Spodnia !_ »

Bientôt, une jeune femme pimpante au chignon blond aussi impeccable que son uniforme arriva en souriant.

Le moustachu gesticula dans sa direction en baragouinant quelque chose ressemblant beaucoup à « Américain » et la femme s'approcha.

« Bonjour, agent Spodnia Kaliakovnia, pour vous servir. Que puis-je faire pour vous, Madame ? » lui demanda-t-elle dans un anglais encore plus parfait que le sien.

« Est-ce que vous avez une connexion internationale dans ce poste ? »

« Oui. Dans le bureau du capitaine, mais je peux peut-être vous aider autrement ? »

Visiblement, elle n'avait pas envie de déranger ledit capitaine. Malheureusement, il fallait qu'elle contacte Overwatch.

Elle tendit ses documents, que la policière examina attentivement, pâlissant tant que Mei craignit qu'elle ne s'évanouisse, puis avec un petit salut de la tête, elle s'excusa, allant prévenir le capitaine.

Capitaine que Mei découvrit être un minuscule homme à moitié chauve et à l'air doublement méchant, qui la dévisagea d'un air mauvais derrière les stores à lamelles de son bureau avant d'en sortir en lâchant ce que Mei avait appris à reconnaître comme des jurons dans la bouche de Zarya.

L'agent Kaliakovnia revint vers elle, toujours un peu pâle, et lui fit signe de la suivre derrière le comptoir.

Dans le bureau usé, crasseux et rempli de dossiers en retard, Mei découvrit un terminal vieux d'au moins vingt ans, sur lequel clignotait déjà son nom d'agent, le champ du mot de passe vide.

« J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas, le capitaine a voulu vérifier... » s'excusa la jeune femme, tout en lissant l'avant de sa veste.

« Non, je comprends » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

« Je vais vous laisser alors. Je serai juste à côté en cas de besoin » s'excusa la policière, avant de sortir discrètement. Elle entra son code.

.

« Mei-Ling Zhou, bienvenue sur le serveur d'Overwatch » la salua la voix synthétique d'Athena.

Sans attendre, Mei ouvrit la liste des contacts et appuya sur le portrait du lieutenant Amari.

Cette dernière, café à la main, apparut dans le carré d'écran réservé aux vidéoconférences.

« Dr Zhou, que se passe-t-il ? Ce n'est pas une ligne sécurisée... »

« Oui, je sais. Nous avons eu... heu... de gros problèmes sur site, et les deux camions ainsi que la radio ont été détruits. Il y a des blessés, dont pour certains le pronostic vital est engagé. J'ai rejoint la ville la plus proche en motoneige pour pouvoir vous joindre. Il faut envoyer le plus vite possible une expédition de secours. »

Les sourcils de Pharah prirent un pli soucieux.

« Je vais immédiatement prévenir l'armée russe afin qu'ils vous envoient des secours. Avez-vous la localisation exacte du reste de l'expédition ? »

« Non, mais ils sont toujours sur le site de l'anomalie. »

« Bien. Vous, est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle eut un petit sourire.

« Oui, je n'ai rien. »

« Vous venez tout de même de parcourir deux-cents kilomètres en solitaire dans la taïga, si les coordonnées de votre communicateur sont exactes... »

Elle déglutit.

« Je vais bien. »

Pharah l'observa quelques secondes.

« Soit. J'ai le porte-parole de l'armée russe en ligne. Restez connectée. »

Elle opina et l'écran d'attente remplaça le visage de la militaire.

Sept atrocement longues minutes plus tard, Pharah reparut, l'air furieux.

« L'armée enverra une expédition de secours, mais ce ne sera pas avant trente-six heures. Les omnics ont semble-t-il lancé une offensive massive sur le sud de la ligne de front et leur priorité se trouve là. »

« Trente-six heures, mais c'est beaucoup trop long ! Vous ne pouvez pas envoyer une navette ? »

Pharah secoua négativement la tête.

« Malheureusement, non. Overwatch est en passe de retrouver un statut pleinement légal. Ce n'est pas le moment de mener des opérations commando violant le droit souverain des Etats faisant appel à nous, et le gouvernement russe a été plus que clair : seules vous et Mme Zaryanova êtes les bienvenues sur le territoire. »

Elle sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Trente-six heures. Ce n'était pas possible. Il allait y avoir des morts d'ici là.

Soudain une idée la saisit.

« Lieutenant, il faut que je parle au Dr Ziegler ! »

« Bien sûr, mais si je puis me permettre, pourquoi ? »

« Les secours ne peuvent pas arriver avant trente-six heures, mais moi, je peux y retourner. Avec ses conseils et une ordonnance, je pourrais acheter ici ce qu'il faut, et ensuite le ramener. De quoi parer au plus urgent. »

« C'est une bonne idée. Je vous la passe. Tâchez aussi de vous procurer une radio, je débloque de suite des fonds d'urgence pour vous. Inutile de me recontacter ensuite. Prenez soin de vous, Docteur, on vous retrouve bientôt à Gibraltar. »

« Merci, Lieutenant. A bientôt. »

L'écran repassa à la veille, puis afficha la chevelure blonde et le sourire un peu inquiet du Dr Ziegler.

« Mei ! Je viens de recevoir un message de Pharah. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Moi oui, les autres non. Si je vous décris les symptômes, est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer comment les aider ? »

« Je vais essayer. »  
« OK, et j'aurais aussi besoin de la listes de médicaments que vous avez prescrits à Jamieson Fawkes et à Mako Rutledge. »

La Suissesse fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi avez besoin de leur ordonnance ? C'est strictement confidentiel. »

« C'est une longue histoire, mais ils sont ici, et M. Rutledge a vraiment besoin de soins de toute urgence, et je crois que ça ne va pas tarder pour M. Fawkes. »

Le Dr Ziegler hocha la tête.

« Je suis surprise que vous soyez au courant pour leurs maladies. »  
« J'ai accompagné une fois M. Fawkes à la pharmacie. »

Inutile de préciser qu'elle avait aussi vu dans quel état ils se retrouvaient sans leur traitement.

La doctoresse sourit.

« Je vais vous les envoyer. Décrivez-moi les symptômes et blessures des autres patients. »

Quinze minutes plus tard, Mei ressortit du bureau avec une liste de produits, traitements et autres bandages longue comme le bras à acheter, et une petite liasse de documents à imprimer portant des titres du type « Le petit guide de l'urgentiste de terrain », « Soins des brûlures à l'attention du personnel industriel », ou encore « Blessures et froid : les gestes qui sauvent ».

L'agent Kaliakovnia l'aida à imprimer les documents, puis à trouver une pharmacie suffisamment grande pour être susceptible d'avoir tout ce dont elle avait besoin, ainsi qu'un magasin de surplus militaire où elle pourrait trouver une radio fiable.

Elle allait repartir, ayant laissé Jamieson seul bien trop longtemps à son goût, lorsque la jeune femme qu'elle avait déjà profusément remercié s'approcha, l'air gêné, un gros carnet usé à couverture cartonnée noire serré contre elle.

« Est-ce que vous accepteriez de signer, s'il vous plaît, Madame ? » demanda-t-elle en rougissant, lui tendant à deux mains le carnet.

Perplexe, Mei le prit et l'ouvrit, tournant les pages avec lenteur. A l'intérieur, des cartes postales, des dépliants publicitaires, des articles en anglais, en russe, en allemand et même en français, mais aussi des dessins d'enfants ou d'adolescente dont elle devina que la femme cramoisie en face d'elle en était l'auteure, des timbres-poste, et quelques autocollants promotionnels de fast-food. Le tout avec un seul et unique thème : Overwatch.

La plupart des souvenirs semblaient vieux d'au moins une décennie, mais tout au bout du carnet auquel il restait quelques pages blanches, se trouvaient une poignée d'articles récents, parlant de la renaissance -pourtant confidentielle - de l'organisation.

« Vous êtes une vraie fan » constata-t-elle.

La policière opina, rougissant encore plus.

« Ce carnet à l'air vraiment vieux, mais vous semblez à peine avoir la vingtaine. Vous avez commencé à quel âge ? »

« Je ne me souviens pas. J'ai toujours voulu servir et protéger mon prochain. J'ai toujours rêvé d'un jour rejoindre Overwatch. C'est pour que ça que j'ai commencé à apprendre l'anglais toute seule à sept ans. C'est pour ça que j'ai économisé chaque centime que j'ai jamais gagné pour me payer des cours de langues ou d'art martiaux... »

Mei sourit avec compassion.

« Ça a dû vous briser le cœur quand l'organisation a été dissoute. »

Kaliakovnia hocha la tête, essuyant une larme avec un petit rire gêné.

« J'en ai pleuré. Tous mes rêves se sont envolés ce jour-là. Enfin, je suppose qu'être gendarme est déjà bien, non ? » soupira-elle en haussant les épaules.

Mei l'observa.

« Agent Kaliakovnia, quel âge avez-vous ? »

« Presque vingt-et-un ans, pourquoi ? »

Cette fille était tout ce qu'Overwatch aurait toujours dû être. Tout ce que l'organisation avait toujours aspiré à être.

« Vous êtes encore jeune, et vous avez raison, être gendarme est déjà bien... Mais si un jour vous désirez faire plus... Voici ma carte, je soutiendrai votre candidature. »

La femme se mit à renifler, tentant de retenir des larmes de joie alors qu'elle saisissait le petit bout de carton qu'elle lui tendait.

« Alors, je vous le signe où, votre carnet ? »

« Heu... attendez... »

Elle le lui reprit maladroitement des mains, avant de le lui rendre ouvert à la page d'un article vieux de dix ans. Un article qu'elle avait écrit pour expliquer le but d'Ecopoint Antarctica. Dans une autre vie.

La boule au creux de son ventre sembla se tordre et geindre, mais elle se força à sourire, et signa au bas de la page avec le stylo-bille noir qu'elle lui tendait.

« Oh ! Merci Dr Zhou ! Merci pour tout ! Je ne sais même pas comment vous remercier ! Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! »

« Ce n'est rien. Si vous voulez me remercier, agent Kaliakovnia, quoi que vous fassiez, n'oubliez jamais l'état d'esprit de la gamine qui a commencé ce carnet. »

« Promis. Promis ! »

La jeune policière resta sur les marches du commissariat et la salua de la main jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait tourné au coin de la rue.

.

La pharmacie se trouvait presque de l'autre côté de la ville, aussi Mei décida d'aller d'abord acheter la radio, puis de retourner prévenir Fawkes avant de prendre un taxi pour traverser la cité.

Au surplus militaire, elle s'était attendue à trouver des monticules de couvertures en laine qui grattent, des sac à dos kaki qui puent et autres ustensiles de cuisine en métal usé. Mais en plus de tout cela, elle trouva des armes, des motos, un tank et même deux petits hydravions en vente à côté de grenades et autres explosifs vieux de cinquante ans au minimum. Elle se félicita de ne pas être venue avec le Junker, qui serait sans doute devenu franc fou en voyant tout ça.

Elle se contenta d'acheter une radio de campagne à manivelle - un modèle archaïque mais revenu à la mode depuis que les EMP étaient devenues chose courante à cause de la guerre contre les omnics – et, parce que ça pouvait être utile, un lot de couvertures de survie et de chaufferettes chimiques ainsi que quelques rations militaires pour remplacer celles qui avaient été détruites.

Ses achats lourdement chargés sur son dos, elle repartit vers le terrain vague, tentant d'anticiper un peu ce qu'elle allait y trouver.

Ses scénarios allaient de la moitié de la police de la ville encerclant un Jamieson fou tirant partout à la grenade, à un terrain vide, le Junker s'étant sauvé avec la motoneige. Toutefois, dans aucun de ses scénarios, elle n'avait prévu ce qu'elle découvrit : Jamieson tranquillement assis par terre, une dizaine de gros rats d'égout autour de lui, dont les plus hardis allaient jusqu'à grimper sur ses genoux pour venir chercher les miettes de biscuit militaire qu'il leur distribuait.

Elle s'arrêta à l'orée du terrain vague, soudain hésitante à l'idée de briser la paix et - oui - l'innocence de ces instants, mais dès que l'homme l'aperçut, il se releva, chassant les rongeurs à grand renfort de gestes des bras.

« Tu as fait long ! Je me suis inquiété ! »

Elle sourit. Un cessez-le-feu momentané semblait être une bonne idée.

« Tu n'avais pas l'air si inquiet. »

Il rougit.

« Ben... y a eut un rat, et j'avais des biscuits dans ma poche... »

« ...et tu as oublié... »  
« Héhéhé... J'ai pas une bonne mémoire. »

Elle l'enviait presque. Que ce devait être agréable de pouvoir oublier ainsi ses soucis !

« Bon, j'ai une nouvelle radio, des couvertures de survie, de chaufferettes et une ordonnance, mais il va falloir que je traverse la ville pour aller chercher les médicaments. Est-ce que je peux te laisser seul encore un peu ? »

« Je serai sage comme une image ! » promit-il avec une parodie de salut.

Elle était étrangement encline à le croire, même si la veille, elle était prête à le tuer au moindre geste suspect.

« Parfait. Par contre, Jamieson, je te préviens : s'il arrive quoique ce soit à la motoneige ou à la radio, je te les fais manger pièce par pièce ! »

Il eut un sourire tordu.

« T'en fais pas, princesse, tout sera là en top-condition quand tu reviendras. »  
Avec un vague grognement, elle s'éloigna à la recherche d'un taxi.

Il lui fallut trois heures pour revenir avec presque tout ce qu'il y avait sur sa liste, et si quelques bouteilles cassées auparavant absentes et les aveux du Junker lui apprirent que ce dernier s'était disputé avec une bande d'adolescents alcoolisés qui avaient tenté de s'emparer de la motoneige, elle fut soulagée de découvrir que rien de grave n'était arrivé.

« Héhé, tu vois, princesse, je peux être sage quand il le faut. »

« Dommage que tu ne le sois pas toujours, Fawkes. »

« Bah ! Je serais teeeeeellement chiant! » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton dramatique.

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle n'en était pas si certaine.

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment lorsqu'elle eut fini de tout arrimer sur la motoneige.

« On repart maintenant ? » demanda Jamieson, fixant le ciel d'un air anxieux.

« Oui. Tant qu'on suit une route, on peut avancer de nuit. On n'arrivera certainement pas à destination avant demain, mais tout ce qu'on fait ce soir, ce sera ça de moins à faire demain. »  
« OK. C'est toi le boss » répondit-il, s'installant sur le siège passager.

Avec un soupir, elle s'assit devant lui, se contentant de redescendre les mains du Junker d'un geste sec lorsqu'il s'agrippa à elle bien trop haut pour que ce soit décent.

Ils purent parcourir une petite septantaine de kilomètres sur des routes de plus en plus minuscules avant de devoir s'arrêter en plein milieu d'une forêt primaire dont les sapins ondulaient lentement dans la brise nocturne.

« Pourquoi on s'arrête ? » demanda Jamieson, plissant les yeux pour essayer de distinguer au-delà de la lumière des phares.

Elle désigna la barrière en bois qui marquait la fin de la route.

« Parce qu'il n'y a plus de route, et qu'à moins de vouloir finir au fond d'un ravin, on ne conduit pas une motoneige en pleine nuit sur un terrain inconnu. »

« Tu veux dire qu'on va rester ici jusqu'à l'aube ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix blanche tout en descendant maladroitement de la moto.

« Précisément. »

« Mais y a rien. Que des arbres, de la neige, et ce truc » marmonna-t-il en ramassant quelque chose au pied d'un arbre.

« Ce truc est une crotte d'ours » soupira-t-elle en descendant à son tour de la moto dont elle avait coupé le contact.

Visiblement, tripoter de la merde ne le dérangeait pas, car il observa juste l'étron de plus près.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bouse d'ours ? »

« Oui. Certaine. Même si c'est étrange qu'un ours soit réveillé en plein hiver. »

« Parce que ça dort en hiver ? »

« Oui, on appelle ça l'hibernation. »

« Et ça sert à quoi, la bernation ? »

« L'hibernation. Ça sert à économiser son énergie en attendant des jours meilleurs. Beaucoup d'animaux hibernent. »

Jamieson lâcha la bouse, s'essuya la main sur son pantalon et s'approcha d'elle.

« C'est ce qui t'es arrivé en Tarctique ? »

« Hein ? »  
« Quand tu étais en Tarctique, c'est ce qui t'es arrivé, non ? Sauf que contrairement à l'ours, tu t'es pas réveillée. »

Elle hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à le corriger. C'était trop de mauvais souvenirs.

« On va monter le camp, et toi tu vas te désinfecter les gants ! » siffla-t-elle en lui lançant une bouteille de désinfectant à usage médical.

Il râla, mais s'exécuta avant de venir lui offrir son aide, et elle fit la terrible erreur de lui confier la responsabilité du feu. En un temps record, et malgré une prothèse de jambe absolument pas adaptée pour se déplacer dans la neige - mais sans doute que des années à se déplacer avec dans le sable et la poussière aidaient - Jamieson réunit une quantité improbable de bois, puis alluma un feu absolument monstrueux.

Le genre de chose qu'on allumait lors des grandes célébrations.

Au moins, aucune bête n'oserait s'approcher d'eux, et ils ne risquaient pas de mourir de froid, tenta-t-elle de se consoler en déchargeant leurs affaires.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Deux MRE, des couvertures de survie, un sac de couchage, la moitié un peu cramée d'un second - pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à en racheter un autre au surplus ? - et un thermos de café.

Après avoir construit un muret bas en neige compactée qui leur servirait de dossier et de réflecteur de chaleur, elle déplia les couvertures de survies, puis les sacs de couchage, et enfin posa les rations alimentaires à distance raisonnable du feu afin de les réchauffer.

Lorsqu'elle revint aux couvertures pour s'y asseoir, elle y trouva Jamieson, assis en tailleur, grelottant, les mains tendues en direction du feu, et elle eut envie de se baffer.

Mais où avait-elle la tête quand ils étaient en ville ?

Comment pouvait-elle oser se proclamer experte arctique et laisser passer des choses comme ça ?

Comment pouvait-elle seulement ne pas avoir remarqué avant ? L'homme n'avait absolument pas un équipement suffisant pour le climat sibérien. Un vieux pantalon de ski assorti d'une parka trouée dont la bourre s'échappait n'avait rien à voir avec un pantalon de trekking polaire et une veste conçue pour les climats extrêmes. Et elle ne parlait même pas de l'espèce de mitaine tricotée, du bonnet deux fois trop grand qui ne cessait de lui tomber sur les yeux ou de la ranger encore encroûtée de poussière australienne qu'il portait.

Il était gelé, et il n'y avait aucun mystère là-dedans. Avec un soupir, elle se laissa tomber à côté de lui, ramassant le sac de couchage intact, _son_ sac de couchage.

« Faut pas rester comme ça, sinon c'est la bronchite assurée. »

« Oh ? O-OK. C'est toi la princesse des g-glaces. Je dois f-faire quoi ? »

« Te sécher et te réchauffer, et vite. »

«C'est ce que j'essaie de f-faire ! » protesta-t-il en claquant des dents.

« Je vois bien, mais ça va pas suffire. Déshabille-toi et mets-toi au chaud là-dedans. »

« Me déshabiller ? Maintenant ? »

Elle le fixa, les yeux étrécis.

« Je t'ai malheureusement déjà vu nu, Jamieson. »

« J'sais bien, c'est p-pas à cause de ça. Mais je peux pas... pas congeler à volonté moi, flocon de neige ! »

« Si tu te dépêches, tu sera dehors à peine trente secondes et ensuite, tu pourras te réchauffer. »

« T'es s-sûre ? »

« Oui ! »

« O-OK alors. »

En un temps record, elle se retrouva avec un Australien crasseux couvert de chair de poule en caleçon, et encore plus vite avec un Australien crasseux couvert de chair de poule en caleçon et tremblant de froid à l'abri de son sac de couchage. Qui était tout propre et ne puait pas, du moins jusqu'à maintenant. Elle allait devoir faire son deuil de cette merveille de technologie textile.

Une fois certaine qu'il était au chaud et que les cordons de l'ouverture du sac étaient bien serrés, elle se servit de quelques branches puisées dans la montagne de bois qu'il avait ramené pour confectionner des perches afin d'y accrocher ses vêtements de sorte que, à défaut d'isoler correctement, ils ne soient plus humides lorsqu'il les renfilerait le lendemain.

Elle lui donna ensuite une tasse de café, bientôt suivie de sa ration de nourriture militaire, tout en ayant l'étrange impression de nourrir un long ver de terre qui oscillait entre petits rires et gros frissons. Non, définitivement, entre les tâches de chili et la suie, son sac de couchage était foutu.

Elle avala en silence ses nouilles au bœuf.

« Je crois que je revis... »

Elle observa le Junker, blotti piteusement à côté d'elle. Il avait en effet repris quelques couleurs.

« Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que tu n'étais pas suffisamment habillé ? »

« Non... J'me suis dit que c'était normal d'avoir tout le temps froid par ici... Ouch... Mes orteils me font mal ! »

Elle pouffa.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle, ça veut dire que le sang circule encore et qu'ils n'ont pas complètement gelé. Masse-les, ça aide. »

Il s'exécuta, se tortillant un peu.

« Ahhhh ! T'as raison, ça fait du bien. »

« Heu... pendant que j'y pense, comme ça va avec les prothèses ? »  
« Hein ? »

« Elles sont en métal, et le métal est un excellent conducteur thermique. Comment est ta peau dessous ? Pas d'engelure ? »

« Des ange-quoi ? »

« La peau n'a pas gelé ? »

Il pâlit, puis gigota encore un peu, et elle entendit une sorte de cliquetis.

« Le bras, ça va. »

Il se tortilla davantage, émettant plus de bruits mécaniques avant de lui jeter un regard vaguement paniqué.

« La jambe... Je sens plus rien et elle est encore plus froide que mes orteils. C'est grave, princesse ? »

Elle jura en chinois.

« Oui c'est grave. Des engelures peuvent conduire à des amputations. »

« Suis déjà amputé ! »

« Justement. Le sang circule moins bien dans les moignons, et... _Yúchǔn_! J'aurais dû y penser ! »

« Heu... Mei. Je dois faire quoi ? »

« Je sais pas ! Ça dépend des dégâts. »

Il lui jeta un regard effrayé.

« Des dégâts ? »

« Il faut que je voie ta jambe, et tes orteils aussi tant qu'on y est. »

« Je vais devoir sortir du sac ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Non, il y a un zip en bas. Je vais l'ouvrir et examiner tout ça » grommela-t-elle, enfilant sa lampe frontale, tout en essayant de ne pas penser à l'odeur que pouvait bien dégager un pied de Junker ou un moignon à l'hygiène douteuse.

« C'est vraiment nécessaire ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, avant d'aller chercher la trousse de premiers secours et quelques chaufferettes sur la motoneige.

A son retour, le Junker s'essuya maladroitement le nez, et tenta de lui décrocher un sourire bravache.

« Jamieson, ça va ? »

« Non ! J'veux pas encore perdre des bouts ! »

Elle ne savait pas comment le rassurer, alors elle lui tapota un peu maladroitement sur l'épaule.

Et dire qu'elle était prête à le tuer la nuit d'avant...

« Prêt ? »  
« Non. »

« Alors j'y vais » asséna-t-elle avant d'ouvrir le bas du sac de couchage.

L'odeur n'était pas aussi terrible qu'elle l'avait anticipé, mais ça ne sentait pas la rose.

Ayant enfilé une paire de gants en latex, elle tendit la main, extrayant un long pied cagneux de la chaleur du sac, pour l'examiner avec précaution.

Les orteils étaient décolorés et froids, mais l'engelure ne semblait pas être remontée le long du pied. Avec un peu de chance, il s'en tirerait sans rien perdre.

Elle le laissa le remettre au chaud, et se tourner pour qu'elle puisse examiner son moignon.

Elle l'avait déjà vu sans ses prothèses, mais elle n'avait pas examiné les moignons de près comme elle le faisait à présent et, même sans être une experte, il lui était évident que l'amputation n'avait pas été propre, et que les soins avaient été au mieux aléatoires - à en juger pas les multiples cicatrices tordues attestant de réouvertures successives et d'infections à répétition. Comment il arrivait à marcher avec un membre dans un tel était était un vrai mystère.

Elle tâta prudemment la peau, et il siffla de douleur.

« Bon... la bonne nouvelle, c'est que tu as encore de la sensibilité sur le haut de la zone cicatricielle, la mauvaise, c'est que tu n'en as plus à la base. »  
« J'en ai déjà pas beaucoup d'habitude, tu sais. »

Ce qui était sans doute une bénédiction pour lui, dans le cas présent

« Je vais quand même essayer de faire revenir la circulation sanguine. »

Il rougit.

« Na ! Na ! J'vais le faire tout seul ! »

« Occupe-toi de tes orteils ! »

« Nan, mais j'veux pas déranger... »

« Jamieson... »  
« OK, OK... »

Après cinq minutes d'un silence gêné passé à masser la chair meurtrie, elle lui rendit sa jambe dont la peau était passée d'un blanc pâle à un rouge vif, avant de lui donner deux chaufferettes à glisser sur les zones critiques et une nouvelle tasse de café.

« Ne remets pas la prothèse avant demain. »

« Mais... »  
« Jamesion... »

« OK... Je peux la garder avec moi ? »

Elle ne voyait pas en quoi ça posait problème et acquiesça.

« Les côtes, ça va ? »

« C'est ni la première fois, ni la dernière que j'm'en casse une ou deux, t'en fais pas, flocon de neige. »

Elle opina, les lèvres pincées.

« Par contre, j'ai mal au pied. C'est normal ? »

« Oui. C'est le sang qui revient. »

« Donc tout va bien ? »  
« Non. Mais on ne saura que demain l'étendue des dégâts.»

Il acquiesça en silence, ce qui, venant de lui, ne faisait que démontrer l'étendue de son inquiétude.

« Mei ? »

« Oui ? »

« T'as déjà, heu... perdu des bouts ? »

« Non, mais j'ai failli, plus d'une fois, et j'ai eu beaucoup de collègues à qui c'est arrivé. J'ai même connu un Norvégien qui n'avait plus du tout d'orteils. »

« Pas d'orteils du tout ? Beurk ! Des pieds tous ronds ! » ricana Jamieson, faisant une grimace dégoûtée.

Elle pouffa puis le silence retomba, seulement brisé par le vent dans les arbres et les petits bruits de Jamieson buvant son café.

« J'peux te poser une question ? » demanda-t-il en se tortillant un peu.

« C'est pas ce que tu viens de faire ? »  
« Heu... héhéhé, oui. Une autre, j'veux dire. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Il lui est arrivé quoi, à la Ruskoff ? J'veux dire... J'l'ai vue quand on est partis. Et j'veux pas être méchant, mais toi, c'est normal que t'aies l'air terrifié... mais elle ? Qu'est ce qui peut bien lui faire peur ? Même Roadhog, il lui fait pas peur. »

Elle décida de ne pas se vexer. Il n'avait pas tort, elle était plus du genre à avoir peur que Zarya.

C'était plus le fait qu'il soit aussi observateur qui la surprit.

Elle soupira. Ce n'était pas vraiment à elle de répondre non plus.

« Ben... disons que quand Zarya était petite, il s'est passé des choses horribles, et qu'elle est restée longtemps seule dans la taïga avant d'être sauvée. »

Jamieson acquiesça, le regard perdu dans le feu.

« Elle est orpheline ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Mei opina.

« C'est pas cool. D'être orphelin, j'veux dire. »

Que répondre à ça ? Son père était mort peu de temps après qu'elle ait rejoint Overwatch et sa mère pendant qu'elle était en cryo-stase, mais elle avait grandi en fille unique chérie par ses parents.

« Tu n'as pas connu tes parents ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'sais pas. Peut-être... Sûrement. J'veux dire, je me souviens pas du monde d'avant... j'avais, quoi... Quatre, cinq ans peut-être ? Des fois... j'ai comme des souvenirs... mais c'est tout flou... »

Son regard rivé sur les flammes semblait voir au-delà d'elles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ensuite ? »

« Bah... Rien de spécial. J'ai appris à me débrouiller, j'ai survécu, j'ai appris à faire tout sauter, pis un jour, j'ai rencontré Roadie. »

« Ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ? »

Il compta sur ses doigts, les sourcils froncés.

« Ouais ! Deux ans... j'crois. »

A l'échelle d'une vie, ce n'était rien. Elle eut envie de le serrer dans ses bras, tellement cette existence qu'elle entrevoyait était pitoyable.

Si elle calculait bien, il avait au plus vingt-six ans. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait à son âge, déjà ? Ah oui, elle recevait son premier prix pour une étude sur le mouvement des nuages d'orages et leur prévision. Pour elle, c'était seulement cinq ans plus tôt. En vérité, tout ça remontait à quatorze ans. Neuf ans, envolés...

« Mei, ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il, l'air inquiet.

Elle hocha la tête, forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Oui, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. »

« Oh ! OK. Elle était comment ton enfance ? »

Elle sourit avec nostalgie.

« Normale, je suppose. Heureuse. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance, je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui. J'avais des amis, j'allais à l'école, j'avais un lapin qui s'appelait Lune et je rêvais d'aller au festival des lanternes avec Wu. »

« C'est qui, Wu ? »

« C'était un garçon très mignon qui était une classe au-dessus de moi. Je crois que la moitié des filles de l'école étaient amoureuses de lui. »

Le menton appuyé sur la main, il l'écoutait avec attention.

« Et tu es allé à ce festival avec lui ? »

Elle rit.

« Moi ? Bien sûr que non, j'étais la petite grosse à lunettes. Première de classe en tout sauf en sport, en plus. Les garçons comme Wu ne sortent pas avec les filles comme moi. »

« Ben ces mecs là sont des crétins. Moi, si j'avais été à sa place, je t'y aurais emmené, à cette fête des lanternes ! » répliqua-t-il avec candeur, la faisant rougir.

Prétextant aller se resservir en café, elle se leva.

« Dis, flocon de neige, tu peux me raconter comment c'est, l'école ? »

Ravie, elle sauta sur l'occasion de changer de sujet, tout en tentant d'étouffer la pulsion qui lui commandait une fois encore de le serrer dans ses bras. Que quelqu'un n'ait jamais été à l'école lui brisait le cœur.

Elle se fit donc un devoir de lui raconter le meilleur et le pire de ses souvenirs scolaires, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il s'était à moitié endormi, roulé en boule sous une couverture de survie à côté d'elle, sursautant de temps à autre comme un chien qui rêve. Elle n'avait pas sommeil et il fallait que quelqu'un entretienne le feu. Elle le couvrit donc du second sac de couchage, celui en mauvais état, prenant à garde à ne pas le réveiller et échouant lamentablement, car à une vitesse surprenante, une main métallique jaillit du tas de sacs de couchage, emprisonnant son poignet comme dans un étau.

« Merci, flocon de neige. »

« Heu... pourquoi ? »

« D'être gentille avec moi, même si j'ai – encore - failli te tuer. »

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle-même ne savait pas bien pourquoi elle se comportait ainsi.

Il la relâcha, se renfonçant dans la chaleur bienfaisante du sac.


	19. Chapitre 19

_J'ai passé des heures à faire des recherches pour ce chapitre. Métaux rares, ressources minières russes, techniques minières, applicationa techniques et bien plus encore. Mais cela n'est pas sensé se voir dans mon texte et j'espère que c'est le cas, car là n'est pas l'important. Tout cela n'est que toile de fond._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Zarya était du genre prévoyant, heureusement. Et elle avait pensé à emmener des capsules de caféine. La moitié de son stock avait été englouti par l'immense Junker après que, la voyant sortir le flacon, Nikolei se fut rappelé avoir lu quelque part que la caféine pouvait faire office de bronchodilatateur d'urgence et qu'elle était parfois utilisée par les personnes incapables de se payer des médicaments contre l'asthme.

Ils avaient donc tenté le coup, et si l'Australien était toujours dans un état trop lamentable pour seulement tenir debout, au moins il avait repris conscience, bien qu'à cause du manque d'oxygène, il sombrât souvent dans un genre de sommeil délirant. Les hommes de Poda n'étaient guère en meilleur état, et sans Iourlov qui, toujours choquée, renouvelait mécaniquement leurs bouillottes, ils auraient été en hypothermie depuis longtemps.

Nikolei lui avait tenu compagnie aussi longtemps que possible, mais Zarya avait fini par l'envoyer se coucher, tout comme Poda, qui après presque vingt heures de garde ininterrompue avait commencé à se prendre les pieds dans tout et n'importe quoi. Et elle se retrouvait donc seule à monter la garde, gobant les capsules de caféine comme des bonbons et tentant de tenir éloignées les ombres du passé. Elle n'était plus une enfant. Elle n'était plus faible. Elle était une guerrière, une soldate d'élite, une battante. Elle était allée au front et en était revenue. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Aucune.

A part des souvenirs terrifiants qui lui glaçaient le cœur et l'empêchaient de dormir presque chaque nuit. Cette nuit, elle ne devait pas dormir, mais ils jouaient avec ses nerfs, lui faisant entendre et entrevoir des choses mortes depuis longtemps.

Après un énième tour du campement ravagé plongé dans l'obscurité, elle se glissa dans la tente surpeuplée afin de se réchauffer un peu.

« Zaryanova... »

Juste un murmure, qui tonna dans le silence épais, roulant sur des glaires épaisses.

« Rutledge. »

Le géant, qui s'était assis avec peine contre une cantine métallique, lui fit signe d'approcher.

« Pourquoi... je suis... toujours... en vie... ? » souffla-t-il avec peine.

« Pas grâce à moi, en tout cas. C'est Mei qui a insisté pour qu'on vous garde en vie... malgré ce que vous avez fait. » cracha-t-elle désignant les trois militaires et les deux scientifiques qui dormaient entassés juste à côté.

Rutledge tourna son visage masqué vers eux, avant de la fixer à nouveau, le son de sa respiration laborieuse semblant emplir tout l'espace.

« Où... est... Jamieson... ? »

« Parti chercher des secours avec Mei, puisque à cause de vous, on n'a plus ni camion ni radio. »

Il acquiesça, tentant de tousser.

« On est... dans le même bateau, donc ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans une nouvelle quinte.

« Faudrait peut-être enlever le masque. » nota-t-elle.

Un grondement mauvais lui répondit alors qu'il s'accrochait compulsivement au bout de cuir. Elle haussa les épaules avant de ressortir dans le froid de la nuit.

Dans le lointain, elle pouvait presque entendre les coups sourd des tirs d'artillerie. Jamais le front de l'Est n'était vraiment endormi. Elle goba une autre capsule et rajusta sa prise sur son canon. Elle était le dernier rempart entre son équipe et les omnics. Elle n'avait pas le droit de faillir.

Encore trois heures avant l'aube. A l'aube, elle secouerait Poda et irait dormir une heure ou deux. Elle était debout depuis presque quarante-huit heure, et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, caféine ou pas. D'ailleurs ses oreilles bourdonnaient... Non, ce n'était pas ça. Un bruit de moteur.

Se redressant, elle tendit l'oreille. Plusieurs moteurs lourds qui approchaient. Les secours peut-être, mais peu probable. Un convoi de secours ne roulerait pas tous feux éteints, et si elle avait bien identifié le bruit, il s'agissait de véhicules lourds, sans doute des gros porteurs. Or de tels véhicules avaient toujours de véritables projecteurs en guise de phares. Ça puait.

Ramassant le canon à shrapnel de l'Australien et le bourrant d'une poignée de restes d'équipements scientifiques, elle rentra dans la tente, le lui tendant.

« On a de la visite. Si un visage inconnu entre ici, tire. »

Le géant hocha la tête, et elle partit secouer Poda, qui se réveilla en sursaut.

Elle lui colla son arme dans les mains, et le poussa dehors.

« Gardez le campement, sergent. »

« Et vous ? »  
« Je vais aller voir cette merde de plus près. »

« Vous êtes sûre que c'est très prudent ? On ne devrait pas réveilleur tout le monde ?»

« Si vous voulez gérer deux civils paniqués et trois militaires blessés, libre à vous. »

L'homme acquiesça et rabaissant la visière de ses lunettes tactiques, elle s'enfonça dans l'obscurité en direction du bruit.

Le convoi venait du plein ouest. Donc ce n'était probablement pas des saletés d'omnics. Mais il n'y avait que le son des moteurs. Pas de crissement de pneus, pas de bruits de suspensions. Donc, c'était des véhicules à lévitation. Et à moins d'être stupide, personne ne prendrait des véhicules à lévitation si près de la ligne de front sans d'excellents boucliers anti-EMP. Donc qui que ce soit, ils avaient des ressources.

S'accroupissant dans la neige, Zarya rampa jusqu'au sommet d'une petite colline. Se détachant en ombre noire sur le gris sombre de la neige, elle distingua trois énormes formes rectangulaires. Des camions cargos à lévitation qui avançaient presque au pas, deux sentinelles couchées sur chacun des toits. Qu'est-ce que de tels transports fabriquaient dans la zone d'évacuation ? Profitant du relief, elle se mit à les suivre à distance. Inutile de se faire repérer en les collant de trop près, ils faisaient assez de bruit pour être suivis à l'oreille.

Pendant un moment, elle craignit qu'ils ne se dirigent droit vers leur campement, mais ils obliquèrent peu avant d'entrer dans la zone de l'anomalie et se mirent à approximativement la longer. Elle fit de même, restant hors de vue, se doutant que les conducteurs et les sentinelles devaient avoir des lunettes à vision nocturne tout comme elle.

Le convoi s'arrêta finalement à presque deux kilomètre de l'anomalie, à proximité des ruines d'un hameau abandonné au milieu d'un pan de forêt.

Cependant, lorsque les camions se remirent en marche, disparaissant les uns après les autres dans une grange théoriquement incapable d'en contenir ne serait-ce qu'un seul, Zarya sut que tout ce qu'elle voyait n'était que de la poudre aux yeux.

Une observation minutieuse du site lui apprit que des tourelles automatiques étaient dissimulées dans les arbres et qu'il serait suicidaire d'essayer de s'en approcher.  
Elle attendit donc patiemment, couchée à couvert d'un grand pin solitaire, son arme posée devant elle.

Une heure et treize minutes après avoir disparu sous terre, car c'était le seul endroit où ils avaient pu aller, les camions reparurent, lévitant sensiblement plus bas à cause d'un lourd chargement.

Elle les regarda repartir par la même route qu'à l'aller puis, courbée en deux, se replia vers la campement où un Poda à cran faillit lui tirer dessus.

Laissant le militaire monter la garde, elle entra dans la tente, prenant bien soin de signaler sa présence pour éviter une réaction malencontreuse du Junker, qui hocha à peine la tête en la voyant.

L'ignorant, elle partit secouer les deux scientifiques, qui se réveillèrent en panique.

Elle les calma puis les fit s'asseoir dans un coin avec une lanterne sourde.

« Qu'est ce qui a de la valeur dans la région ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite en russe.  
« Pardon ? »  
« Je viens de voir un convoi passer, et je peux vous garantir qu'il n'avait rien de légal. Quelle ressource peut valoir la peine de prendre autant de risques ? »

Les deux scientifiques échangèrent un regard dans la lueur jaune de la lanterne sourde.

« Le sous-sol sibérien est très riche. Il y a un peu de tout. Or, diamant, manganèse, plomb, nickel... »

« Mais ça ne se trouve pas qu'ici, non ? On en trouve aussi dans des zones moins dangereuses de la Sibérie ?»

Ils hochèrent la tête.

Puis le visage de Iourlov sembla se décomposer.

« Je sais ce qu'ils cherchent ! »

Zarya l'encouragea d'un geste de la tête.

« C'est du molybdène. »

« Du quoi ? »

« C'est un métal très rare n'existant pas à l'état natif et principalement extrait du cuivre. Il est d'une importance vitale dans la réalisation de nombreux alliages de haute technologie. Chez nous, le principal client est Volskaya Industries. Ils en ont besoin pour les circuits, mais aussi les blindages des Svyatogor et de presque tous les autres modèles de mécas ou d'armures assistées. Votre canon à particules ne pourrait pas fonctionner sans molybdène. » expliqua Nikolei.

« Mais pourquoi le chercher ici ? Il n'y a pas du cuivre ailleurs ? »

« Non. Le cuivre n'est pas si commun en Russie, et les principaux gisements se trouvent tous de l'autre côté du front. Ceux auxquels nous avions encore accès sont épuisés depuis longtemps. Bien sûr, on importe autant de matières premières que possible. Principalement depuis les États-Unis et la Chine, mais c'est loin de suffire pour répondre à la demande. Les prix flambent. Si quelqu'un à découvert un gisement ici... »

« Le jeu en vaut la chandelle et expliquerait pourquoi quelqu'un aurait engagé des... terroristes pour essayer de nous éliminer. » conclut-elle sombrement, jetant un regard accusateur au géant qui grogna en retour.

Elle se frotta les yeux. Elle en avait tellement assez. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était prendre une bonne douche et dormir.

« Est ce que ça pourrait expliquer cette putain d'anomalie climatique ? »

Les deux scientifiques se concertèrent à voix basse.

« C'est possible, mais peu probable. Miner provoque des vibrations que l'on aurait dû détecter, mais des méthodes expérimentales visant à miner par la chaleur afin de pouvoir exploiter des terrains instables sont en cours d'étude, donc ce n'est pas impossible. »  
Ça lui suffisait. Ils avaient une hypothèse à soumettre au gouvernement. Maintenant, il leur fallait juste revenir à la civilisation. Tout reposait donc sur les épaules de Mei et de l'autre taré. Pourvu que tout se passe bien et qu'ils reviennent vite.

Elle n'était pas Mei, mais elle avait ses chances à pied. Poda aussi peut-être. Pas les autres.

Renvoyant les deux scientifiques se coucher, elle allait ressortir pour monter la garde lorsque Rutledge lui fit signe de s'approcher.

« Tu... t'es vantée... pouvoir... me soulever... c'est... le moment... de prouver... que tu n'es pas une menteuse... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, l'asthmatique ? » siffla-t-elle en retour, fâchée de voir sa force remise en question.

« Aide-... moi... à sortir. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle se glissa sous le bras de l'homme et, poussant fort, se redressa comme pour un épaulé-jeté, le jeté en moins. Il se retrouva debout avant avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait, et raffermissant sa prise en passant une main dans son dos pour saisir le fond de son pantalon, elle le souleva plus qu'à moitié avec de le traîner dehors pour le larguer contre la carrosserie du camion le moins abîmé.

« Voilà, si tu veux pisser, débrouille-toi. Je reviens te chercher dans cinq minutes. »

Lourdement appuyé contre le véhicule, il la regarda partir, et lorsqu'elle revint de son tour du camp, une odeur âcre lui apprit qu'il avait effectivement vidé sa vessie. Attentive à ne pas marcher dans la neige souillée, elle se glissa à nouveau sous son épaule, et repartit en sens inverse, sans aucune pitié pour la dignité du Junker dont les pieds traînaient mollement dans la neige.

Elle allait le ramener dans la tente lorsqu'il l'arrêta, désignant du doigt une caisse posée non loin de là.

Avec un soupir exaspéré, elle l'y conduisit, et il s'y assit avec un râle de souffrance.

Elle allait lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas sa bonniche mais les mots se coincèrent dans sa bouche alors que l'homme levait à moitié son masque, découvrant seulement sa bouche et son nez.

Dans l'obscurité, elle en devinait à peine les traits, mais elle les avait vus un peu plus tôt quand elle avait soulevé le masque pour lui faire avaler les capsules de caféine et essuyer le sang qui lui maculait les lèvres. Elle avait vu la bouche lippue sur des dents massives aux canines inférieures anormalement développées, et le gros nez bulbeux, dont l'arête était déchirée par deux longues des trois longues cicatrices dentelées qui lui barraient le visage. Ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait fait se taire, mais le fait qu'il ait volontairement retiré son masque. Masque qu'elle lui avait toujours vu vissé au visage.

Inspirant et expirant avec peine, il restait là, la tête à peine levée, le menton et la vague barbe qui y poussait tous croûtés de sang séché. L'air glacial sembla lui faire du bien, car sa respiration se fit insensiblement moins laborieuse.

« La Russie... Trop froide... pour moi... mais c'est un bel endroit. »

Elle le fixa avec attention, les sourcils froncés. Est-ce que le manque d'oxygène commençait à atteindre le cerveau ? Il ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire. Ne retirait jamais son masque. Et voilà qu'il essayait de faire la conversation, ce dernier à moitié relevé.

« J'espère... que vous allez... démolir ces saletés... »

Elle jeta un regard en direction de l'est, dont le ciel commençait à pâlir insensiblement. Sa patrie était coupée en deux à cause des machines.

«L'Australie... ça suffit... »

Elle acquiesça.

Puis poussant un peu le Junker, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur la caisse.

« J'ai vu les photos. C'est triste, ce qui est arrivé à ton pays. »

Il acquiesça en grognant.

Elle le détailla. Il n'était pas exactement jeune.

« Tu as bien connu le monde d'avant ? »

Il opina une fois encore.

« Moi, j'ai quelques souvenirs. Pas de mon père mais je me rappelle de maman et aussi de ma _babushka_. Et de Piotr. C'était mon grand frère. Ils sont tous morts depuis longtemps... »

Elle fit un geste vague dans le néant.

Le silence dura longtemps, rythmé seulement par la respiration lourde du géant.

«J'ai été... marié... »

Elle le fixa avec curiosité, essayant d'imaginer l'homme qu'il avait été, en vain.

« En Australie... il y a trois tombes... Sans noms... sans corps... »

« Tu as eu des enfants ? »

A nouveau, il mit longtemps à répondre, si longtemps qu'elle crut qu'il n'allait pas le faire.

« Pas plusieurs. Juste un fils. »

« Alors, pour qui est la troisième tombe ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Le géant rabaissa son masque d'un geste sec.

« Mako Rutledge. » gronda-t-il, tentant de se relever.

Elle s'empressa de se glisser sous son bras pour le soutenir avant de le ramener à la tente.


	20. Chapitre 20

_Quelque chose l'avait réveillé._

 _Se redressant à moitié, Jamieson se mit à écouter avec attention, fouillant l'obscurité au-delà des lueurs du feu mourant pour tenter d'y discerner quelque chose pendant que ses mains, bougeant par habitude, rattachaient sa prothèse sur son moignon douloureux et gonflé. Se mordant la langue, il enfonça fermement la pièce de métal sur sa jambe. Mieux valait avoir mal et pouvoir courir qu'être immobilisé comme une grosse chenille dans son cocon._

 _Il n'entendait rien d'anormal, ne voyait rien d'anormal et allait se recoucher lorsqu'un espèce de trille le fit sursauter. Il n'y connaissait rien en oiseaux russes, mais ça, ce n'était pas un oiseau.  
Il en aurait mis sa main gauche à couper, ce n'était même pas vivant._

 _Ruant et se débattant, il se traîna hors du sac de couchage, et sans même prendre la peine de se redresser, il secoua Mei qui s'était assoupie, à moitié affaissée sur ses genoux relevés contre sa poitrine._

 _Elle ne bougea pas. Jurant, il lui prit le pouls._

 _Toujours vivante mais inconsciente et glacée. Deux secondes pour prendre son lance-grenades et il la traînait au plus près du feu avant de la couvrir un peu maladroitement avec les sacs de couchage, et de récupérer ses vêtements pour les renfiler en vitesse, tous les sens aux aguets._

 _Une minute, deux minutes, trois minutes passèrent, et ses nerfs commençaient à s'effriter._

 _« Jamieson ? »_

 _Une petite voix tremblante. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la forme roulée en boule dans son dos._

 _« Suis là, mais silence. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

 _« J'sais pas, mais ça pue. »_

 _Il entendit le froissement de plastique et de tissu alors que la femme s'extrayait de l'abri tout relatif des couvertures, attrapant son pistolet glaçant pour en passer lentement les sangles._

 _Elle claquait des dents et tremblait comme une feuille, mais était réveillée et visiblement prête à faire tout le nécessaire pour survivre._

 _Il sourit. C'était le bon état d'esprit._

 _« Ça va, princesse ? »_

 _Un vague gémissement positif lui répondit._

 _Il s'en contenterait. Après tout, elle lui avait déjà prouvé être capable de survivre aux pires circonstances. Et ils faisaient une pas trop mauvaise équipe._

 _Le craquement d'une branche dans l'obscurité et à nouveau ce trille._

 _« Reste près du feu. Risque d'y avoir de la baston. Réchauffe-toi tant que tu peux. »_

 _Trois bruits de pas lui apprirent qu'elle avait obéi._

 _S'avançant à la limite du cercle de lumière, il scruta l'obscurité._

 _Là ! Un mouvement. L'ombre d'un mouvement !_

 _Là-bas, un autre. L'étrange appel encore. D'une autre direction._

 _Quoi que soient ces choses, elles étaient plusieurs. Il sentit l'excitation picoter tout son corps._

 _Il cracha par terre, tentant d'étouffer un gloussement excité. Il ne pouvait pas bien entendre s'il faisait du bruit._

 _Mei, qui cette fois avait aussi entendu, poussa un petit cri alors que le son inimitable d'une articulation métallique retentissait, à peine audible._

 _Des omnics. Des saletés d'omnics. Il ne s'était pas trompé._

 _Une rage primale commença à obscurcir sa vision._

 _Le monde vira au rouge sang et au blanc nucléaire._

 _Les gloussements qu'il retenait se muèrent en rire hystérique alors qu'une des machines, un genre d'araignée métallique noire et rouge apparaissait à quatre mètres du sol sur un des arbres à la limite de la zone éclairée._

 _Il eut à peine le temps de lui faire sa fête à coup de grenades qu'une autre jaillissait des ombres, bientôt suivie d'un modèle de combat humanoïde qui dissimulait ses diodes lumineuses sous un bout de tissu crasseux._

 _Un cri et le bruit satisfaisant d'un pic de glace transperçant du métal lui apprirent que s'ils étaient encerclés, la reine des glaces couvrait néanmoins ses arrières._

 _Avec un hurlement de pure haine, il se jeta en avant, vidant son chargeur sur le robot avant de plonger à la dernière seconde, direction la moto-neige et ses munitions._

 _L'omnic, les explosions ayant fauché une de ses jambes, tomba lourdement avant de se redresser dans une parodie de position assise alors que le Junker se jetait sur la caisse métallique attachée à l'arrière du véhicule, contenant ses grenades._

 _Il devait vraiment ne pas être dans son assiette pour avoir oublié de la prendre alors qu'ils montaient le camp. A croire que le froid lui congelait le cerveau. Les fermetures à clapet étaient recouvertes d'une fine couche de glace, et ses doigts glissaient dessus._

 _Une rafale de l'omnic le força à s'accroupir derrière l'abri tout relatif de la moto-neige dont la carrosserie et le paquetage furent parsemés d'impacts._

 _Et ces maudites fermetures qui refusaient toujours de s'ouvrir !  
« Mei ! » _

_Il avait hurlé alors qu'une seconde salve venait ricocher sur la moto-neige. Pourtant, qu'est-ce que la petite Asiatique pourrait bien faire contre une saleté de machine meurtrière ?_

 _En guise de réponse, un mur de glace apparut entre lui et la chose, et il se releva précipitamment, faisant enfin sauter le givre des loquets._

 _Avec un rictus triomphant, il enfonça un nouveau chargeur dans son lance-grenades avant d'en empocher deux autres. Junkrat était de retour._

 _Pour faire bonne mesure, il pêcha également la mine dissimulée au fond de la caisse, puis faisant volte-face, il bondit au cœur de la bataille qui se déroulait autour du feu, dont les lueurs créaient des silhouettes dansantes sur les arbres alentour comme dans un sinistre théâtre d'ombres._

 _Si c'était une pièce de théâtre, il en serait le héros. Avec un caquètement mauvais, il intercepta d'un revers de crosse et en plein vol une des araignées mécaniques qui s'était élancée depuis une branche droit sur le dos de Mei. Ces saletés ne semblaient pas équipées d'armes à feu, mais les pointes tranchantes de leurs pattes n'en étaient pas moins mortelles._

 _La machine retomba sur le dos, gigotant exactement comme une véritable araignée, et exactement comme il l'aurait fait avec l'une d'entre elles, il posa la tige de sa prothèse dessus et appuya de toutes ses forces. La barre d'acier transperça le mince blindage et, dans un dernier sursaut et une superbe gerbe d'étincelles, le robot cessa de bouger._

 _« Jamieson ! »_

 _Instinctivement, il se baissa et moins d'un dixième de seconde plus tard, un pic de glace passait à l'endroit exact où s'était trouvée sa tête pour finir sa course en plein dans le torse d'une seconde unité de combat humanoïde qui s'effondra en grinçant. Dans un souci d'économie de mouvement, il en profita pour appuyer sur la carcasse de l'araignée avec son arme alors qu'il tirait sur sa prothèse pour la dégager, puis, sans prendre le temps de se redresser complètement mais en s'offrant une bordée d'injures à l'intention du robot qui tombait lentement à genoux, ses diodes clignotant erratiquement, il lança tel un énorme frisbee sa mine, qui partit se coller sur le tronc d'un arbre grouillant d'une bonne demi-douzaine d'araignées mécaniques._

 _«Attention, ça va péter ! » (1) hurla-t-il pour tenter de couvrir le bruit de la bataille._

 _Est-ce que Mei l'avait entendu ou pas ? Il n'était même pas certain de s'être entendu lui-même._

 _Il appuya sur le détonateur, se détournant pour éviter les immanquables shrapnels._

 _Les oreilles sonnantes, il se redressa, perplexe. Son corps semblait avoir bougé tout seul._

 _Ça n'était pas étonnant. Il y avait toujours un tic, un sursaut, quelque chose qui l'empêchait d'être parfaitement immobile. Mais normalement, c'était juste ça, de petits mouvements involontaires. Normalement, il ne se tournait pas pour faire bouclier de son corps entre une de ses explosions et quelqu'un. En grande partie parce que, généralement, quand il faisait exploser quelque chose près de quelqu'un, c'était pour le tuer, et aussi parce qu'en général, c'était Roadhog qui se jetait ainsi sur lui pour le protéger, interposant son immense carcasse grasse entre lui et le danger. Mais Roadhog n'était pas là. Non seulement il n'était pas là, mais en plus il comptait sur lui pour ramener les médicaments qui allaient lui sauver la vie. Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Roadie comptait sur lui. Alors pourquoi s'être mis en danger comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?_

 _._

Levant le nez, à moitié assourdie par l'explosion, Mei découvrit le grand Junker courbé au-dessus d'elle, ses longs bras l'entourant en une étreinte maladroite et l'air aussi ébahi qu'elle.

« Tu m'as protégée?! »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Non... 'Fin j'veux dire, oui ! Ouais, j't'ai protégée. Héhé... Tu vois, flocon de neige, que j'te veux pas de mal, hein? » bafouilla-t-il d'un air bravache, s'éloignant précipitamment d'elle.

Est-ce qu'il était en train de rougir ? Difficile à dire dans la semi-obscurité dansante des flammes. En tout cas, elle devait être aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« Jamieson... »

« Mei ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire tordu et incertain, comme hésitant entre plusieurs émotions.

« Derrière !»

En un instant son expression presque douce redevint le rictus cruel du tueur qu'il était alors qu'il se retournait en feulant, tirant en réflexe sur le dernier omnic encore en état de fonctionner.

Mei sentit ses jambes se mettre à flageoler alors que l'adrénaline commençait à refluer.

Elle parcourut en tremblant les deux mètres qui la séparaient de l'arbre le plus proche pour s'y appuyer lourdement, tandis que Jamieson - ou plutôt Junkrat - démembrait avec application et rage chacune des carcasses métalliques.

Après un temps indéfini, la réalité sembla reprendre prise sur elle.

Ils étaient encore loin de la ligne de front, et pourtant, ils n'étaient clairement pas en sécurité.

Il fallait qu'ils partent.

Si l'immense feu du Junker n'avait pas déjà attiré tous les omnics pouvant rôder dans la région, le chaos de leur combat le ferait sans aucun doute. Et impossible de savoir combien de ces machines meurtrières traînaient encore dans les bois.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle y pensait... C'était peut-être eux qui avaient réveillé l'ours dont ils avaient trouvé des excréments. Et pourquoi pensait-elle à ça ?! Il fallait qu'ils partent, et le plus vite possible. D'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas loin de l'hypothermie, et que cette dernière guettait aussi Jamieson.

Elle se força à se redresser, puis partit chercher l'Australien qui s'acharnait particulièrement sur un des robots humanoïdes.  
« Jamieson. Il faut qu'on lève le camp. »

Il ne sembla même pas l'entendre.

« Jamieson ? Fawkes ? Youhou ? »

Il continua à défoncer à coups de pied la tête décapitée de la machine.

Une telle rage lui était même inconcevable, mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'interroger sur les causes d'un tel traumatisme. Il fallait qu'ils bougent.

Avec un soupir, elle partit récupérer leurs affaires un peu éparpillées autour du feu, puis fourrant tout au petit bonheur la chance dans le tas de matériel sanglé à l'arrière de la moto-neige, entreprit d'examiner les dégâts subis par cette dernière.

Une des bouteilles de désinfectant et un paquet de gants en latex s'étaient pris une balle, mais les médicaments les plus importants étaient sains et saufs. En revanche, le moteur de la moto avait aussi été touché, et lorsqu'elle tourna la clé dans le contact, elle n'obtint qu'un vague sursaut et un sifflement de mauvaise augure.

Elle savait entretenir un tel véhicule, mais réparer un moteur abîmé en pleine toundra dépassait totalement ses compétences.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Ils étaient coincés. A moins que...

Elle revint vers le Junker, qui s'acharnait à présent sur l'autre robot humanoïde.

« Jamieson ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

Il était terrifiant. Grognant et bavant comme une bête, le regard fou, s'acharnant aveuglément sur un bout de métal sans vie.

« M. Fawkes ? »

Elle avait déjà vu quelque chose de presque semblable. En Amazonie, lors d'une cérémonie tribale.

Mais là, il n'y avait pas de drogue, pas de tambours et pas de transe chamanique. Et chaque minute de plus qu'ils passaient sur place augmentait le risque d'une nouvelle attaque.

Ignorant la peur glaçante qui lui mordait les entrailles, presque plus encore que durant son combat contre les omnics, qui somme toute avait beaucoup ressemblé à ce qu'elle avait appris à l'entraînement, elle tendit une main tremblante vers l'homme, touchant son bras tout en se tenant prête à bondir en arrière au cas où.

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis s'arrêta brusquement, et baissa lentement la tête pour regarder sa main, remonter le long de son bras et la fixer de son regard meurtrier. Elle flancha intérieurement.

Le bombeur fou ne la reconnaissait pas et il avait son arme à la main.

Elle allait mourir. Elle ne voulait pas voir ça. Elle ferma les yeux.

Une seconde, puis deux, puis trois.

« Flocon de neige ? »

Elle rouvrit les yeux d'un coup, alors qu'en face d'elle ne se tenait plus Junkrat, le criminel international, mais Jamieson, le Junker maladroit.

« Tout va bien, princesse ? T'es blessée ? »  
« Hein ? Non. Mais la moto-neige ne démarre plus. Le moteur s'est pris une balle. »

L'homme sourit, ses dents en or brillant dans les lueurs du feu.

« Oï ! T'en fais pas, ma belle ! Suis le meilleur quand il s'agit de réparer des trucs cassés ! Ce vieux Jamie va te la faire ronronner, cette beauté ! » déclara-t-il avec entrain, partant examiner la machine.

Comment pouvait-il si vite changer d'humeur ? Mystère.

Elle s'autorisa tout de même un soupir de soulagement. Il avait grandi dans l'Outback. Avait appris à faire beaucoup avec trois fois rien. Il pourrait sans doute réparer le moteur. Et il était vraiment terrifiant au combat. Elle le préférait vraiment ainsi et comme allié, pas comme adversaire!

« Par contre, tu peux raviver le feu ? Que je voie ce que je fais ? »

Elle s'empressa de s'exécuter. Ce n'était pas comme si tout ce qui se trouvait à cinquante kilomètres à la ronde ne savait pas déjà qu'ils étaient là.

.

 _Non ! Pas maintenant ! Pas maintenant ! Il pouvait réparer le moteur. Il pouvait bricoler quelque chose qui tiendrait jusqu'à leur retour au camp. Il avait déjà tout préparé devant lui. Alors pas maintenant ! Il serra le poing, espérant calmer les tremblements qui commençaient à l'agiter. Mako avait besoin de ses médicaments. Mako comptait sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber. Il rouvrit la main. Ses doigts tremblaient toujours autant. Plus même. Il essaya de l'agiter. Juste deux minutes. S'il pouvait retarder sa crise de deux petites minutes, il pourrait réparer la moto-neige. Mei pourrait la conduire. Juste deux minutes._

 _Ses doigts cessèrent de répondre à ses ordres alors que les muscles de son avant-bras commençaient à convulser anarchiquement._

 _Il était déjà à genoux, mais s'effondra maladroitement sur les fesses alors que les tremblements se repandaient aussi dans ses jambes. Il compta les secondes. Dix-sept secondes pour que les tremblements gagnent son épaule. Pourquoi maintenant ? Il n'avait plus fait de crise aussi violente depuis des mois. Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Il n'en avait plus fait tant qu'il avait eu les bons médicaments. Ceux du Dr Ziegler. Mais il n'en avait plus depuis presque cinq semaines. Juste les vieux médicaments. Les mauvais. Ceux qui le rendaient squelettique peu importe combien il mangeait et lui faisaient perdre ses cheveux encore plus efficacement que les radiations. Et même ceux-là, ça faisait presque deux semaines qu'il les avait terminés. Il eut envie de se mordre la langue, mais s'abstint. Impossible de savoir quand les tremblements atteindraient son visage. Il risquait de se la trancher involontairement. Il s'était déjà cassé plusieurs dents comme ça. Pas question de perdre aussi la langue ! Il essaya de lutter. Contre les tremblements et contre la douleur qui les accompagnaient toujours. Autant essayer d'arrêter une tempête de sable._

 _Mais il fallait qu'il répare ce maudit moteur._

 _« Meiiii... »_

 _Sa voix sortit comme un petit miaulement poussif. Misérable. Dérisoire._

 _Il se haït. D'être aussi pitoyable. Aussi cassé. Aussi inutile._

 _« Oui ? Jamieson ? Jamieson ! »_

 _D'interrogatif, son ton passa à paniqué. Il n'osait pas imaginer le spectacle qu'il devait offrir._

 _Comme pour le punir encore davantage, à l'instant précis où la jeune femme se jetait à genoux à côté de lui, les spasmes atteignirent sa vessie et il se fit dessus sans rien pouvoir y faire._

 _S'il avait encore eu un peu de contrôle sur son corps, il en aurait pleuré. De honte. De rage. De dépit. Mais il ne pouvait que claquer des dents._

 _Les grands yeux de la petite Asiatique devinrent encore plus immenses alors qu'elle se relevait d'un bond, comme si on l'avait électrisée, et se jetait sur la montagne d'équipement harnachée à la moto. Elle se mit à fouiller dedans frénétiquement, jetant sans pitié tout ce qui se trouvait entre elle et son objectif._

 _Il ne pouvait que la fixer alors qu'il s'effondrait lentement dans la neige, ses muscles posturaux atteints. Il se voyait tomber. Comme Roadie était tombé. Il avait eu tort. Il n'avait plus fait de crise aussi violente depuis des années. Pas des semaines, des années. Car si le géant s'était effondré lorsque son cœur trop longtemps privé d'oxygène par ses poumons ravagés avait commencé à oublier comment battre, lui allait sans doute mourir étouffé parce que ses propres muscles lui broyaient les poumons, faisant grincer ses côtes cassées._

 _« Je l'ai ! Jamieson ! Je l'ai ! »_

 _Les paroles n'avaient plus de sens. Pas plus que la chose oblongue qu'elle agitait devant lui._

 _Désolé Roadie. Il eut envie de rire. Il était vraiment une raclure. Même en le voulant de toutes ses forces, il n'arrivait pas à faire une seule chose de bien. Il allait mourir et, avec lui, tout espoir pour Mako de sortir de ce maudit désert de glace. Roadie. Il aurait dû lui dire combien il tenait à lui. Il aurait dû lui dire que le deal 50/50 n'était plus si important. Soudain, il eut envie d'échanger son précieux trésor. Celui qui avait fait de lui un paria même parmi les Junkers et qu'il avait si farouchement protégé toutes ses années, pour une dernière chance de revoir son ami. De lui dire combien il était désolé. Désolé d'avoir tout fait foirer, une fois encore. Désolé d'être un si mauvais ami. D'être un si mauvais être humain. Il se laissa engloutir par la douleur et les tremblements._

 _Désolé Roadie..._

* * *

 _(1) Je sais qu'il s'agit de la phrase de son ulti et que là, il n'utilise pas le pneumastic, mais bon, pourquoi se limiter à ça ? C'est très bien pour annoncer un gros boum, non ?_


	21. Chapitre 21

La dernière fois, le produit avait agi en quelques secondes. Elle vérifia pour la quatrième fois l'étiquette. C'était le bon pourtant. Alors pourquoi continuait-il à trembler autant ? Pourquoi ne reprenait-il pas conscience ? Elle se mit à pleurer. De stress, de détresse.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Impossible de faire avaler ses pilules à Jamieson tout de suite, et impossible de le déplacer pour l'instant. Elle l'installa le mieux possible sur la neige, un sac de couchage roulé en boule sous la tête, l'autre posé sur lui.

Elle ne pouvait pas l'aider davantage, mais il était hors de question qu'elle reste les bras croisés.

Allumant sa lampe frontale et s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de main, elle s'intéressa à la moto et aux différents objets en apparence hétéroclites que le Junker avait posé devant.

.

 _Il faisait frais. Frais mais pas froid. Jamieson essaya d'ouvrir un œil, sans succès, les paupières soudées par une croûte salée. Avec un grincement misérable, il tenta de bouger son bras gauche, en vain. Il était comme immobilisé par quelque chose de lourd. Le droit donc. Plus de prothèse. Il sentit la panique l'envahir alors qu'il réalisait qu'il n'avait plus aucune de ses prothèses, qu'il était sans défense. Il parvint à se désencroûter un œil avec son moignon. Le souffle court, il fixa le bout de couverture de survie qui dépassait de son champ de vision et le ciel encore piqueté d'étoiles qui commençait à blanchir à l'est. Il était toujours en Russie._

 _Il gémit de plus belle. Il était toujours coincé en putain de Russie au milieu d'une forêt envahie de saletés de machines meurtrières, sans son lance-grenades, sans ses prothèses, et c'était à peine s'il avait l'énergie de garder l'œil ouvert._

 _Ce qu'il pouvait détester cet endroit glacé !_

 _« Jamieson ? »_

 _Un petit murmure doux, inquiet et un peu étouffé._

 _Perplexe, il chercha l'origine de la voix, qui était assurément Mei._

 _Il finit par la découvrir au dernier endroit qu'il attendait._

 _Allongée dos à lui sur son bras gauche dans le sac de couchage._

 _Et soudain, son cerveau fut saturé d'informations. De beaucoup trop d'informations._

 _S'il n'était pas en train de congeler, c'était parce qu'elle était collée contre lui, bienfaisant fourneau humain. Il n'avait plus ses prothèses, et plus de vêtements non plus. Ses joues s'enflammèrent et il eut envie de s'enfuir très loin. Il s'était pissé dessus mais il était sec et nu, et il détestait les implications de ces deux faits. Et son traître de cerveau s'acharnait à lui signaler que la jeune femme était aussi quasiment nue à côté de lui, juste vêtue d'un ensemble long à la texture étrange qui moulait parfaitement ses formes. Il se bénit d'être physiquement trop épuisé pour faire plus que respirer avec peine. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça le prenne maintenant ? Elle était très mignonne, carrément canon, mais il avait toujours su garder ses idées pour ses rendez-vous nocturnes avec sa main. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Jamais il n'avait autant béni l'épuisement concomitant à une crise._

 _« Tout va bien ? »_

 _Il acquiesça vaguement, tentant de mettre autant de distance possible entre eux malgré l'étroitesse du sac de couchage, absolument pas conçu pour deux personnes._

 _« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il autant pour s'informer que pour se distraire._

 _« Tu as fait une crise, je t'ai soigné, j'ai réparé la moto, et nous ai amené ici. Tu étais gelé, et... hum... moi aussi... Et comme un feu était inenvisageable... »_

 _Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Il lui en fut reconnaissant._

 _« Tu as réparé la moto ? Je croyais que tu ne savais pas comment. »_

 _« C'est le cas... mais j'ai quand même des notions de mécanique... avec les pièces que tu avais préparées et un peu de temps... j'ai compris quoi faire. Ça a tenu... du moins jusqu'ici. »_

 _« Haha... ça ne m'étonne pas. T'es un génie après tout, princesse ! »_

 _Il devina à sa manière de se tortiller qu'elle rougissait et l'espèce d'instinct primal qui partit aussi inopinément qu'il était venu fut remplacé par un mélange d'émotions qu'il ne comprenait pas trop._

 _Gratitude, gêne, joie et beaucoup, beaucoup d'autres choses._

 _« Je n'y serais pas arrivée toute seule... » marmonna-t-elle._

 _Son bras gauche étant toujours coincé quelque part sous son épaule, il la poussa un peu du moignon._

 _« Hey... Tu aurais peut-être pas réparé la moto, mais tu t'en serais sortie. J'en suis sûre. Suis sûr que la Russie, c'est du pipi de chat comparé à la Tarctique »_

 _Elle opina vaguement._

 _« Heu... Flocon de neige. T'as mis où mes fringues ? »_

 _« Sur le sac de couchage. Elles sèchent. »_

 _« C'est super... mais je peux au moins récupérer mon caleçon ? »_

 _« Non... Je... il est mouillé. »_

 _De pisse. Mais elle n'était pas le genre de personne à le dire._

 _« Mon pantalon ? »_

 _« Pas tout de suite. Quand il sera plus sec. Sinon, avec le froid et le vent, il va geler et tout ce qui se trouve en dessous avec. »_

 _« OK ! Pas envie de congeler mes noix ! Je vais rester comme ça encore un moment. »_

 _Le silence retomba._

 _« Heu... Mei ?... Toi, tes fringues sont pas mouillées, non ? »_

 _L'Asiatique hocha négativement la tête._

 _« Alors pourquoi t'es là, et pourquoi t'es à moitié à poil ? »_

 _« Je ne suis pas à moitié à poil, déjà ! Je suis en sous-vêtements thermiques ! »_

 _« Vachement moulants les sous-vêtements, en attendant ! » ricana-t-il, bravache._

 _« Jamieson ! »_

 _Il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire... et la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Ses joues le brûlèrent._

 _« Désolé... mais pourquoi tu es là ? »_

 _« Parce que la température est en dessous de zéro, qu'il fait nuit, et que je me suis déjà évanouie d'hypothermie aujourd'hui ! »_

 _Il opina. Elle avait entièrement raison._

 _« ...Et que mourir d'hypothermie, c'est atroce... » murmura-t-elle, sinistre._

 _« Mais tu ne peux pas mourir congelée. »_

 _Elle ne répondit pas, tout son corps soudain très rigide, comme si elle luttait contre quelque chose. Il comprit._

 _Crétin ! Abruti ! Elle ne parlait pas d'elle. Imbécile !_

 _« Tu fait ça pour moi ?! »_

 _Elle ne répondit pas._

 _A nouveau ce bouillonnement d'émotions. Un sourire étira ses lèvres._

 _« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Pour mériter que tu veilles comme ça sur moi, princesse ? »_

 _Sautant comme une carpe, elle se retourna brusquement, enfonçant un doigt accusateur dans son épaule._

 _« Rien du tout, Fawkes ! C'est tout le contraire, même ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! Honte ! Tu es une véritable calamité. Un cauchemar sur pattes ! Ma vie est tellement plus simple, plus normale quand tu n'est pas là. Mais il suffit que tu arrives pour que ça devienne un enfer ! Pour que tout explose de partout!_ Wǒ gòule _! »_

 _Il s'affaissa un peu. Au fond, c'était toujours la même chose. Rien ne changerait jamais vraiment. Il n'était bon qu'à semer la destruction et le chaos._

 _Il tenta de se faire aussi petit que possible. Aussi peu encombrant que possible._

 _« Si tu me détestes à ce point, tu aurais dû me laisser mourir. Tu n'aurais pas dû me faire cette piqûre ou mieux encore, tu aurais dû tirer quand tu nous as arrêtés hier.»_

 _La colère de la femme disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue._

 _« Que je... non ! Pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ? »_

 _Il haussa les épaules._

 _Elle avait arrêté de la marteler du doigt, et sa main se posa un peu maladroitement sur son épaule. Il lui fallut presque une minute pour répondre._

 _« Jamieson... je ne te déteste pas... Enfin, je ne crois pas... Je... en fait, ce que je déteste, c'est ce que tu fais... pas toi. »_

 _« Quelle différence ? »_

 _« Ce que tu fais. Avec . Ce que vous faites, c'est mal. Mais les raisons qui vous poussent à le faire... elles ne sont pas toutes bonnes, mais elles ne sont certainement pas toutes mauvaises. C'est légitime de vouloir s'en sortir. Je... je n'approuve pas ce que vous avez essayé de nous faire... mais je comprends pourquoi vous l'avez fait... et je sais que tu n'es pas toujours un salopard... »_

 _Était-ce censé être un compliment ?_

 _« Et c'est pour ça que tu es presque à poil dans ce sac de couchage avec moi ? »_

 _« Jamieson ! » s'offusqua-t-elle, le frappant mollement à l'épaule._

 _Il eut un petite rire faible._

 _«T'en fais pas, princesse... Je t'en suis très reconnaissant... J'ai pas envie de mourir sur un foutu bout de glace. »_

 _« Tant mieux. » marmonna-t-elle._

 _« Bon... puisque la reine des glaces à décrété que je dois rester tout nu et que je ne peux pas sortir d'ici sans mourir de froid, c'est quoi le programme ? »  
« Heu... rester ici encore un peu. »_

 _« OK. Ça t'embête si je dors encore ? C'est pas pour dire, mais suis vanné. »_

 _Elle fit non de la tête, tentant maladroitement de ranger ses bras quelque part._

 _Il ferma les yeux, s'enfonçant presque instantanément dans un demi-sommeil, seulement pour en être tiré trente secondes plus tard par un mouvement de la jeune femme qui tentait de se positionner de manière plus confortable._

 _Il referma les yeux pour les rouvrir dix secondes plus tard alors qu'elle bougeait encore, lui écrasant à moitié le poignet._

 _Le manège dura encore deux minutes et il en eut assez, d'autant plus qu'à chacun de ses mouvements, une petite bouffée d'air froid entrait._

 _« Flocon de neige, juste une petite question. On est bien d'accord, la situation peu pas devenir plus gênante ? »_

 _Elle se figea puis hocha lentement la tête._

 _« Alors s'il te plaît, peux-tu arrêter de te tortiller comme une chenille, te tourner et revenir t'installer contre moi, que je puisse enfin dormir sans craindre que tu ne me broies le bras avec ton épaule, mine de rien pointue ? »_

 _Il tenta d'ignorer le fait qu'il rougissait et celui quasiment certain qu'elle faisait de même._

 _Après trente secondes d'immobilisme silencieux, Mei se tourna maladroitement, venant appuyer ses épaules contre son torse tout en veillant à garder ses fesses et ses jambes aussi loin que possible de lui. Par contre, elle colla ses pieds contre son mollet et il grinça des dents. Ils étaient si froids qu'il les sentait même à travers ses épaisses chaussettes. Elle lui avait fait la morale sur ses orteils, mais elle devrait s'inquiéter des siens. Sans être médecin, il était à peu près certain qu'un humain n'était pas censé avoir les pieds aussi froid._

 _« Comme ça, ça va ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix._

 _« Mmh. » acquiesça-t-il, installant son moignon au creux de sa hanche._

 _Dix secondes plus tard, il dormait profondément._

 _._

 _« On se réveille ! Allez debout ! »_

 _Il gémit et se recroquevilla en une vaine tentative de se protéger du froid alors que de l'air glacé s'engouffrait brutalement dans le sac de couchage, remplaçant la douce chaleur de la femme qui s'était glissée dehors à une vitesse sidérante._

 _« Fait froid ! » protesta-t-il, la bouche pâteuse._

 _« Oui, mais le soleil est levé, et les autres nous attendent. Debout ! »_

 _La mémoire lui revint, et il fut instantanément réveillé. Il était toujours épuisé, mais Roadie comptait sur lui. Il se redressa, frissonnant, sortant un bras dans l'air glacial pour réceptionner ses prothèses gelées que lui tendait la femme en même temps qu'une chaufferette pour en décongeler les extrémités._

 _Suivirent son T-shirt, son pull et son manteau, puis sa chaussette, son pantalon encore vaguement humide et clairement nauséabond, sa mitaine et son bonnet._

 _« Pas de caleçon ? »_

 _Balancé du bout d'un bâton, le sous-vêtement souillé et encore trempé atterrit dans la neige à côté de lui._

 _« OK, pas de caleçon. »_

 _En quinze minutes, ils étaient prêts à partir. Mei avait insisté pour qu'ils mangent quelque chose et boivent les dernières gouttes de café tiède, il avait vérifié ses réparations - qui n'étaient vraiment pas mauvaises - puis elle l'avait forcé à s'enrouler dans le sac de couchage avant qu'il ne grimpe derrière elle sur la moto, qui démarra en toussotant un peu._

 _Elle avait dû avancer d'un bon bout pendant qu'il était inconscient, car à peine deux heures plus tard, ils passaient devant la ferme en ruine._

 _Il se pencha pour pouvoir parler à son oreille, afin qu'elle l'entende par dessus le vent._

 _« Flocon de neige ? »_

 _Elle hocha la tête sans lâcher l'horizon de yeux._

 _« Heu... est-ce que ce serait possible de ne pas parler de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit aux autres ? »_

 _« Ils vont poser des questions. » hurla-t-elle par-dessus le vent._

 _« Pas grave. J'ai pas envie qu'ils sachent... pour ma crise... et pour ce qui a suivi. »_

 _Elle acquiesça._

 _« Mais les omnics, ça c'était cool ! Mais motus sur le reste, OK ? »_

 _Elle hocha à nouveau la tête._

 _Il sourit avec soulagement._

 _« Merci, princesse ! T'es la meilleure ! »_

 _Malgré l'inquiétude pour Mako qui lui rongeait les entrailles, il se sentait heureux. Malgré le vent glacial menaçant de lui arracher son bonnet et s'infiltrant dans la moindre fente de ses vêtements, piquant sa peau, son sourire ne voulait pas partir. Il resserra un peu sa prise sur les hanches de sa conductrice, et appuya son menton sur son épaule moelleusement rembourrée de fourrure._

 _C'était presque aussi bon que de filer à travers l'air torride de l'Outback sur la Hog avec Roadie._


	22. Chapitre 22

Ils étaient finalement arrivés en milieu de matinée.

Ils n'étaient partis qu'un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures et pourtant, Zarya semblait avoir vieilli de cinq ans. Mei ne l'avait jamais vue avec un air aussi épuisé, ses traits tirés formant de petites rides inquiètes sur son front et au coin de ses yeux.

Elle laissa Jamieson s'emparer des sacs contenants les médicaments et foncer dans la dernière tente debout. Il saurait lesquels administrer à Rutledge.

« Aleksandra, est ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle, serrant dans ses bras la femme bien plus grande qu'elle.

La soldate hocha la tête, lui rendant son étreinte avec force, semblant dire « maintenant, oui ».

Finalement, se tortillant un peu, elle se décrocha des bras de la Russe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant notre absence ? » l'interrogea-t-elle, observant, les sourcils froncés, les mains de la soldate qui tremblaient un peu.

Zarya respira à fond et parvint à placarder un faible sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Dieu merci, rien de grave. Mais j'étais inquiète. Très inquiète. Pour toi, pour nous, pour tout. Mais maintenant ça va mieux. Beaucoup, beaucoup mieux... »

Mei lui tapota l'épaule.

« Alors si tu allais te reposer ? Tu en as vraiment besoin. »  
« Non, c'est bon... je... D'accord. Merci. Fais-moi juste un rapide compte-rendu. » capitula-t-elle, voyant le regard sévère de son amie.

Mei s'exécuta.

.

« Hey, regardez qui est de retour, plus majestueux que jamais ! »

La voix de Jamieson raisonnait fort et clair, alors que sa longue carcasse disparaissait à moitié sous celle du géant qu'il portait, un grand sourire béat aux lèvres.

« M. Rutledge ! Je suis soulagée de voir que vous allez mieux ! » le salua la climatologue.

Il lui rendit son salut d'un grognement.

« Je vais dormir, tu montes la garde. S'il se passe quelque chose à cause de toi, Junker, je te tue !» siffla Zarya en passant à la hauteur de Rutledge.

Le géant gronda un assentiment, tapotant de la main son pistolet accroché à sa ceinture.

Mei leva un sourcil. Visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir en quelque sorte fait la paix avec les Australiens. Australiens qui s'installèrent sur une cantine métallique - laquelle protesta sous la charge mais tint bon.

Elle allait signaler à Jamieson qu'il était toujours insuffisamment vêtu et partiellement humide, mais décida qu'il n'allait pas mourir s'il restait dix minutes dehors en compagnie de son ami. Pour eux aussi, ç'avait été rude. Même si c'était entièrement de leur faute. D'ailleurs, même s'ils avaient passé une trêve tacite, la situation restait toujours problématique. Les deux Junkers les avaient attaqué et étaient responsables de plusieurs milliers de dollars de pertes matérielles et de la mise en danger de toute l'équipe, ainsi que de la destruction de toutes leurs données. En somme, de l'échec total de la mission, et ils allaient devoir répondre de leurs actes un jour ou l'autre.

Elle les fixa, la gorge nouée. Jamieson, qui avait par elle ne savait quelle magie réussi à poser son petit cul osseux sur la même caisse que Rutledge, lui racontait à mi-voix et à grand renfort de gestes leur bataille nocturne contre les omnics. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de touchant dans la manière qu'ils avaient d'interagir. Une douceur sous la brutalité coutumière de leurs gestes et de leurs intonations. C'étaient des tueurs, des voleurs et des brutes, et ils méritaient de payer pour leurs actes mais, elle s'en rendait compte, les mettre en prison ne réglerait rien.

Ils y avaient déjà été. Plusieurs fois, et non seulement ils n'y étaient jamais resté très longtemps, mais en plus, ça n'avait rien résolu. Il fallait qu'ils paient, mais aussi qu'ils aient pour une fois, la possibilité de faire les bons choix. D'avoir une chance de briser le cercle vicieux.

Elle s'approcha, toussotant pour signaler sa présence.  
« Hey, princesse ! Je racontais à Roadie comment tu as sauvé ma peau en tirant cette sale boîte de conserve. Piew ! Piew ! »

Elle sourit.

« Comment allez-vous, M. Rutledge ? »

« Mieux. »

Elle acquiesça. Elle n'aurait pas de meilleure réponse.

« Est-ce que Jamieson vous a expliqué pour les secours ? »

Le géant hocha négativement la tête.

« L'armée russe va envoyer des secours aussi vite que possible, mais pour l'heure, ils sont occupés par une offensive au sud. »

« Quand ? »

« Pas avant trente-six heures, mais c'était il y a seize heures. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Et après ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix rocailleuse.

Elle haussa les épaules, rajusta ses lunettes, tripota l'ourlet de ses gants.

« Ce que vous avez fait est grave. Des gens ont failli mourir... »

Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle était seule avec deux criminels armés à qui elle s'apprêtait à faire la leçon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? Qu'on aille sagement en prison ? Sans résister? » demanda froidement Jamieson, dont le sourire avait fondu comme neige au soleil.

« Je... non. Je sais que vous ne le ferez pas... et de toute manière, ça ne servirait à rien. »

La grande perche se redressa un peu, croisant les bras, l'air vaguement hostile.

« Un peu qu'on l'fera pas ! On est Roadhog et Junkrat, les plus grands criminels du monde ! »

Elle soupira.  
« Vous n'avez jamais eu envie d'être autre chose ? »

Sa question sembla faire mouche, car si Rutledge pencha la tête d'un air curieux, la mâchoire de Jamieson resta entrouverte alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils, réfléchissant.

Finalement, il referma la bouche avec un petit bruit baveux.

« Comme quoi ? »

« Des gens bien... des héros... »

Jamieson éclata de rire. Rire qui mourut bien vite face au manque de réaction du géant.

« Attends, t'es sérieuse ?! »

Elle haussa vaguement les épaules.

« Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile, mais je suis sûre que vous n'êtes pas obligés de tuer et de rançonner pour vivre, pour manger ou pour pouvoir vous soigner. »

Cette fois, ce fut Rutledge qui rit, de son rire bas et lourd.

« Personne n'engage des gens comme nous pour autre chose que tuer ou voler. » grogna-t-il.

« Pourquoi pas ? Je suis certaine que vous savez faire plein d'autres choses utiles ! »

Jamieson gloussa.  
« Princesse, tu nous as bien regardé ? Tu m'engagerais comme... j'sais pas, plombier ? Tu me laisserais entrer chez toi ? Tu engagerais Roadie comme jardinier ? »

« Heu... jardinier, je ne sais pas. Mais M. Rutledge, comme garagiste, sans hésiter. »

Les deux hommes rirent de plus belle. Ce n'était pas un rire joyeux.

« Vraiment ?! Tu peux honnêtement dire que tu nous engagerais comme ça ? »

Elle les fixa et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Ils avaient raison. Bien sûr que non. Si elle voyait des gens comme ça arriver, elle aurait peur. Jamais elle ne les laisserait entrer chez elle ou l'approcher. Elle avait eu peur d'eux. Avait été dégoûtée et effrayée. Ce n'était que parce qu'elle avait un peu appris à les connaître qu'elle disait ça. Parce qu'elle avait vu ce qu'il y avait derrière la crasse, la violence et la folie apparente.

« Non. Je suis désolée. »

Jamieson se leva, et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle se raidit un peu puis se détendit.

« T'en fais pas, flocon de neige. On est ce qu'on est. C'est comme ça. Faut pas être triste pour nous. Notre vie a du bon aussi. »

« Ah ? Comme quoi par exemple ? »

Les deux Junkers échangèrent un regard.  
« Comme la liberté, par exemple. »

« Vous ne pouvez même pas entrer dans une pharmacie pour acheter des médicaments. Médicaments qui vous sont vitaux ! »

« Ouais, peut-être, OK. Mais on fait ce qu'on veut, quand on veut » plastronna-t-il.

Elle leva un sourcil dubitatif.

« Presque ce qu'on veut... »

« Mais vous ne pourrez pas toujours faire ça. Vivre en vous cachant. Fuir, toujours bouger, toujours être sur le qui-vive. Non ? »

Rutledge la fixait avec attention et elle se sentit mal à l'aise, rendant son regard au masque inexpressif. Jamieson haussa les épaules en ricanant.

« Comme dit, on a pas trop le choix. Personne ne voudra jamais nous engager pour autre chose que nos... compétences spéciales, et c'est pas le genre de carrière qui vient avec l'appart' de fonction et le joli restaurant d'entreprise. »

Elle se figea, prenant une grande inspiration, le doigt levé.

« T'es un génie, Jamieson ! Un génie ! »

« Moi ? Je suis un génie ? » demanda-t-il perplexe, regardant à gauche et à droite comme si elle avait pu s'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Oui ! Tu as raison. Personne ne voudra vous engager pour autre chose que vos « compétences spéciales », mais justement, vos compétences peuvent être utiles. Elle l'ont déjà été ! »

« Je comprends pas où tu veux en venir, princesse. »

Rutledge grogna.

« Overwatch. »

« Quoi, Overwatch ? » demanda son ami, qui n'avait toujours pas saisi.

« Overwatch recrute. Vos capacités ont déjà été utiles à l'organisation, elles peuvent encore l'être ! » clarifia-t-elle.

Jamieson sourit, et ce n'était toujours pas un sourire heureux.

« Princesse, suis pas sûre qu'on cadre très bien avec l'ambiance gentil héros en bleu et blanc... »

« Je ne dis pas le contraire mais on a aussi des prestataires indépendants qui travaillent avec nous sur le long cours, comme Zarya. Vous seriez logés, nourris, blanchis, et le Dr Ziegler pourrait vous suivre médicalement. Non ? » suggéra-t-elle, avec espoir.

Les deux hommes échangèrent à nouveau un regard.

« T'as dit qu'on devait être puni pour ce qu'on a fait... et je doute que ta patronne soit d'un avis différent. Pourquoi elle accepterait ? »

Ils envisageaient sa proposition. Elle s'illumina.

« Vous êtes vraiment prêts à changer ? »

Jamieson haussa les épaules.

« Y a des avantages à dormir dans un vrai lit... et pis, si j'peux toujours faire sauter des trucs... Je m'en fiche un peu que ce soit pour une Egyptienne avec un balai dans le cul ou un vieux Russe bedonnant. Mais j'doute que Mme Balai-dans-le-cul le voie comme ça. »

Elle pouffa.

« Surtout si tu l'appelles comme ça. Mais Pharah acceptera sûrement. »

« Pourquoi ? » insista le Junker.

« Parce qu'on ne va pas lui présenter la chose comme ça. Vous allez être recherchés par le gouvernement russe pour attentat, et j'ai entendu dire que les prisons russes, c'est pas beau. Alors vous allez vous rendre à Overwatch. Demander à être pris en charge par l'organisation. Vous allez expliquer ce que vous venez de me dire. Que vous en avez assez de cette vie. Que vous voulez revenir dans le droit chemin mais que personne ne vous donnera jamais votre chance au vu de votre passif. Vous lui direz que vous êtes prêts à travailler pour l'organisation en gage de bonne foi. »

« Mais on sera payé, hein ? »

« Non ! Du moins pas tout de suite. L'idée c'est que, plutôt que de vous faire faire de la prison, on vous fasse travailler pour Overwatch en guise de « travaux d'intérêt général », mais vous serez nourris, logés, blanchis. »

A nouveau, les deux hommes échangèrent un regard.

« Tu peux le garantir ? »

Elle hocha négativement la tête.

« Non, mais je peux vous jurer que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que ce soit ce qui se passe. »

Jamieson acquiesça.

« Mon partenaire et moi, faut qu'on en discute. »

« Oui, bien sûr, je comprends. Je vais vous laisser, mais ne reste pas trop longtemps dehors, Jamieson. »

Il acquiesça distraitement, déjà perdu dans ses pensées.

Elle s'éloigna sous le regard indéchiffrable du géant.

.

 _Avec un grognement interrogateur, Mako lui désigna du pouce l'Asiatique qui s'éloignait._

 _« Quoi ? Ce qui s'est passé ? Bah, rien de spécial » bafouilla Jamieson, espérant avoir l'air convaincant alors que les images de la nuit lui revenaient en tête._

 _Un grondement amusé résonna._

 _« Hey ! On se moque pas ! Mei est juste polie, c'est tout ! Y a rien de plus... Rien de plus du tout ! »_

 _Le rire qui lui répondit acheva de le vexer._

 _Il se retourna, boudeur, mais n'eut pas le loisir de faire montre de tout son outrage, car la grosse pogne de son ami se posa bientôt sur son épaule, le forçant à revenir s'asseoir à côté de lui sur la caisse._

 _« On devrait accepter. »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _Il fixa bouche bée le géant, impassible derrière ses lentilles fumées._

 _« On devrait accepter sa proposition. »_

 _« Mais pourquoi ? T'es conscient que ce serait la fin de Roadhog et Junkrat ?! » gémit-il._

 _Mako haussa les épaules._

 _« Je suis fatigué. »_

 _« Faut aller dormir alors, camarade. Je vais monter la garde, t'en fais pas. »_

 _« Non, pas fatigué comme ça. Fatigué de cette vie. Fatigué de pas savoir où je vais dormir ce soir. De pas savoir où je serai demain. »_

 _Mako en avait assez. C'était fini. Il allait à nouveau être tout seul, comme avant. Il sentit une boule se coincer dans sa gorge. Toussant, il tenta de s'en débarrasser._

 _« Jamie... Je vais accepter la proposition du Dr Zhou, et tu devrais faire pareil. »_

 _« Mais elle a dit que c'était pas garanti. Si la Amari elle refuse, on finira en taule ! »_

 _Mako rit._

 _« C'est pas la première fois qu'on nous balance en taule. On en est toujours ressorti. On s'échappera encore, camarade. » le rassura-t-il._

 _Il acquiesça._

 _« Ouais. Mais j'comprends pour toi. T'es fatigué, t'es vieux, tout ça... c'est normal que tu veuilles te poser. »_

 _Un grondement mauvais l'avertit de ne pas trop pousser. Il ne se laissa pas démonter._

 _« Mais moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais à y gagner, hein ? »_

 _Il pouvait deviner le sourcil levé de Mako derrière son masque._

 _« Lit, toit, nourriture, bons médicaments... et Mei Ling Zhou. » nota ce dernier._

 _Le salaud ! N'avait-il donc aucune pitié ? Il sentit ses joues s'enflammer._

 _« Comment tu le sais ? » bafouilla-t-il._

 _Mako ricana._

 _« T'es pas discret la nuit. » gronda-t-il, faisant un geste évocateur entre ses jambes._

 _« Hey ! C'est pas poli d'espionner ! Et suis un homme, j'ai des besoins ! »_

 _Le géant rit à nouveau._

 _« Suis aussi un homme, et je me branle pas quand t'es à même pas un mètre. »_

 _« Hey ! J'étais à au moins un mètre vingt ! »_

 _Un soupir résigné lui répondit et le silence retomba. Il fit de même sur la caisse._

 _« Donc toi, tu vas accepter ? Et si je refuse ? On sera plus partenaires. »_

 _Mako mit longtemps à répondre._

 _« Non. »_

 _« Donc plus de 50/50. Tu perdras ta part du trésor. »_

 _Le géant haussa les épaules._

 _« C'est pas grave. »_

 _Il sentit la boule dans sa gorge revenir._

 _« Roadie... »_

 _Un peu hésitant, il s'agrippa à la manche de son ami. Comme si ça pouvait l'empêcher de partir._

 _Mako soupira._

 _« Accepte aussi, Jamie. »_

 _« Mais... pour toi, c'est facile. Tu sais comment faire. Toi, tu as un avant ! Moi pas. Moi j'connais rien d'autre que ça ! » gémit-il, désignant le champ de carnage devant eux._

 _A nouveau, un profond soupir fatigué._

 _« Tu apprendras. »_

 _«Et si j'y arrive pas ? »_

 _« Tu y arriveras. »_

 _Il considéra les choses. Essaya d'imaginer. En vain._

 _« Mais à quoi ça servirait ? »_

 _Mako tourna la tête, se perdant dans la contemplation de l'horizon. Au bout de trente secondes de silence, ses pensées l'avaient emporté, et il réfléchissait à quelles améliorations il pourrait apporter à sa dernière version de la mine à concussion._

 _« Tu pourrais construire quelque chose. Pas juste détruire, mais construire » souffla Mako._

 _« Hein ? Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? »_

 _« Moi, je suis vieux. Mais pas toi, Jamie. Pour toi, il n'est peut-être pas encore trop tard. Tu peux encore faire quelque chose de ta vie. Peut-être que l'omnium de l'Outback ne t'a pas encore tout pris. »  
Il le fixa, perplexe._

 _« Mais il_ m'a _tout pris ! Mon enfance, ma jambe, mon bras, la moitié de mes cheveux, ma famille et même ma tête ! Suis même pas sûr d'être encore humain... »_

 _Mako tourna à nouveau la tête vers lui._

 _« Tu es humain, Jamie. »_

 _« Merci, mon pote. »_

 _Le silence retomba._

 _« Si j'accepte aussi, on reste ensemble ? »_

 _Mako acquiesça gravement._

 _« Alors je crois que je vais accepter. Mais si ça marche, faudra qu'on se trouve un autre nom. Un nom de héros. »_

 _Mako leva un pouce._


	23. Chapitre 23

**Petit note destinée à Cao et à tout ceux que ça peut intéresser:**

 **Déjà merci de me lire et de commenter si régulièrement, ça fait tellement plaisir!**

 **Ensuite, merci pour tout particulièrement pour ce passage là: "Avec ton écriture chacun devient plus humain, et j'aime beaucoup."**

 **Parce que c'est fondamentalement ce qui m'intéresse quand j'écris. L'humain. Ce n'est pas l'action qui m'intéresse, mais comment chacun réagit et vit cette dite action.**

 **C'est ce dont j'ai envie de parler et c'est ce que je fais. Je suis heureuse que ça se ressente dans mes textes et que ça plaise.**

 **Mais assez parlé de moi.**

 **Bonne lecture et à samedi pour le chapitre 24!**

* * *

Mei avait laissé les deux Junkers discuter, et s'était approchée de Nikolei qui montait la garde avec le soldat à la jambe abîmée un peu plus loin.

« Vous avez été soigné ? » demanda-t-elle à son homologue.

« Oui. Merci infiniment de tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous, Dr Zhou. Igor ici présent a pu enfin désinfecter et panser correctement sa jambe et prendre des antibiotiques.»

« Tant mieux. Je n'ai vraiment pas fait grand-chose.»

L'homme fit une drôle de tête, puis jeta un regard inquiet aux deux Australiens qui discutaient toujours de l'autre côté du camp.

« Vous êtes partie seule avec ce psychopathe. »

« Qui ? Jamieson ? Il n'est vraiment pas aussi méchant qu'il en a l'air. »

Igor cracha quelque chose en russe, que Nikolei traduisit.

« Il dit qu'il a quand même failli le tuer. »  
« Heu... hum... oui. Il est désolé de ce malentendu. »

« Malentendu ?! »  
« Hem... c'est compliqué. Mais personne n'est mort, heureusement. » bafouilla-t-elle.

Le scientifique gronda un assentiment froid et elle préféra s'éloigner, faisant le tour au large du camp.

Dans quoi s'était-elle engagée au juste ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Pourquoi se mettre ainsi en danger pour deux sinistres criminels ?

Elle repensa à son rêve. Celui où Zarya était une effrayante _stalker_ et Jamieson un jeune ingénieur prometteur. Selon la théorie des multivers, ce rêve était la réalité dans une autre dimension. Basiquement, qu'est-ce qui avait empêché cette possibilité de devenir réalité ? Quelques détails. De petites choses, elle en était certaine. Et elle se sentait obligée d'essayer de réparer cette injustice. Elle ne savait pas pour Rutledge, mais Jamieson lui avait déjà prouvé qu'il était capable du pire, mais aussi du meilleur. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait surtout eu l'opportunité de montrer le pire. Peut-être pouvait-elle l'encourager à montrer le meilleur ?

Mais si elle était tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, ce n'était pas que par altruisme qu'elle s'était engagée. Le Dr Ziegler dirait sûrement qu'essayer de « sauver » les Junkers était un moyen pour elle d'essayer de racheter la mort de ses compagnons de l'Ecopoint. Et sans doute aurait-elle raison. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait fait tout ce qui était nécessaire pour sauver Jamieson de la mort par hypothermie une première fois sous le Palazzo milanais, et une seconde fois la nuit précédente. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de voir qui que ce soit mourir ainsi. Elle ne supporterait pas d'autres fantômes. Et puis, il y avait _ça_ aussi. C'était égoïste. Mais les fantômes et les remords qui avaient hanté chacune de ses heures de sommeil depuis son retour d'Antarctique l'avaient laissée en paix la nuit précédente. Pendant les quelques heures qu'elle avait passée blottie contre Jamieson, elle avait dormi d'un sommeil profond et réparateur, malgré les incessants sursauts nerveux du Junker. A son réveil, elle avait froid, mais ce n'était que le froid normal de la toundra. Pas le froid glacial semblant émaner de son cœur et qui la faisait frisonner sous ses couvertures chaque matin. Ça avait été comme une révélation. De combien elle était atteinte. De quel poids pesait sur son cœur. D'à quel point elle n'avait rien réglé du tout. Sa culpabilité n'avait pas diminué. Elle avait juste appris à vivre avec son fardeau. Et si elle n'avait aucune idée de comment traiter ça, elle était prête à tenter toute mesure qui permettrait de diminuer sa peine. Y compris soutenir la réinsertion des deux pires criminels d'Australie.

Si ça pouvait l'aider à se retrouver un peu, ce serait sans hésiter.

.

Elle entamait son second tour du camp lorsque le Dr Iourlov la rejoignit.

« Je vous dérange, Dr Zhou ? »

« Non pas du tout. Vous voulez m'accompagner ? »

La biologiste s'empressa de calquer son pas sur le sien.

« Le Dr Nikolei ou Mme Zaryanova vous ont-ils expliqué ce que nous avons découvert ? »

Elle hocha négativement la tête et Vassa lui expliqua tout ce que Zarya avait découvert.

« Ce n'est pas exactement une bonne nouvelle, mais au moins, cette mission ne sera pas un complet échec. » soupira Mei lorsqu'elle eut fini son exposé.

« Oui. Je ne sais pas si ces trafiquants sont responsables de cette anomalie, mais au moins, nous ne reviendrons pas les mains vides. »

Elles marchèrent un peu en silence.

« Est-ce que toutes vos missions sur le terrain sont aussi mouvementées ? » demanda finalement Iourlov.

« Non. Celle-ci fait partie des exceptions. »

« Donc, ce n'est pas la première fois que tout vire à la catastrophe ? »

Mei rit.

« Non. Mais la plupart du temps, c'est plutôt tranquille. La dernière fois que quelque chose s'est mal passé, j'aidais les survivants d'un tsunami et un des secouristes volontaires de mon équipe s'est cassé une jambe en tombant dans un trou d'eau. »

Iourlov sourit.

« En effet, ce n'est pas la même chose. Moi, la dernière fois que quelque chose a mal tourné, je recensais une population de mouflons des neiges et le mâle du troupeau n'a pas apprécié mon attention. J'ai dû grimper dans un pin pour lui échapper ! »

Mei rit de bon cœur à l'anecdote.

« Comment vous êtes-vous sortie de ce mauvais pas ? »

« Je suis restée dans l'arbre jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse, puis je suis descendue. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal aux fesses de toute ma vie. » expliqua la femme avec une grimace.

Elles continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien pendant une petite heure, avant de revenir au camp pour le repas de midi, sobrement composé de rations de survie. Les deux Junkers vinrent chercher leur part mais repartirent aussitôt, allant les manger à l'écart. Personne ne protesta.

Zarya, qui avait un peu dormi, semblait aller mieux, tout comme les blessés chez qui les antibiotiques, antidouleurs et autres antipyrétiques commençaient à faire effet. La tente étant définitivement trop petite pour accueillir dix personnes, ils mirent sur pied un complexe tournus puis, aidée de Iourlov, de Zarya et d'un Jamieson qui essayait de toutes ses forces d'avoir l'air inoffensif, Mei entreprit de collecter des restes de bâches et autres débris pour construire une sorte d'abri coupe-vent pour ceux qui ne seraient pas sous la tente.

Avec son expérience du terrain, le sens pratique et la force de Zarya, les mains agiles de Iourlov et l'extraordinaire don des Junkers pour fabriquer n'importe quoi à partir d'ordures, ils parvinrent à presque reconstituer une seconde tente, qui permettrait de garder tout le monde réchauffé.

Une fois l'abri terminé, Zarya repartit profiter de quelques heures de sommeil, tandis que Jamieson allait rejoindre Mako, avec qui il se mit à examiner le camion le moins endommagé.

Au bout d'une heure, curieuse, elle les rejoignit.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose à sauver ? »

« Bien sûr princesse, mais si ta question est « Ce machin va-t-il à nouveau rouler ? », la réponse est «Jamais de la vie » caqueta joyeusement Jamieson.

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »  
« Surprise... »

« Ce n'est pas un truc explosif, j'espère ? »

« Nah ! T'en fais pas. C'est pas explosif et c'est pas une arme. C'est tout ce que j'peux te dire. »

Elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer. Elle haussa donc les épaules et s'éloigna.

.

Lorsque le soleil s'était couché, les Junkers étaient revenus, Rutledge portant une étrange machine composée essentiellement de pièces de moteur crasseuses, mais aussi de quelques bouts récupérés parmi les machine d'analyses pulvérisée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Zarya qui venait de se lever, suspicieuse.

« Aha ! Pose-le là, on va faire une démonstration. » répondit Jamieson, théâtral.

Le géant s'exécuta, ignorant la Russe qui, sans le menacer ouvertement de son canon, gardait clairement ce dernier prêt à servir.

Jamesion s'approcha et, bidouillant un peu la drôle de machine, la mit en marche. L'engin se mit à vibrer, toussota un nuage de fumée nauséabonde, puis commença à ronronner comme un gros chat alors qu'une douce chaleur s'en dégageait en même temps que de petites bouffées de vapeur blanche.

« C'est un chauffage ? » s'étonna Zarya.

« Affirmatif ! Mei et moi, hier, on a constaté combien un feu pouvait être dangereux et combien les nuits étaient froides, alors Roadhog et moi, on a construit ça. Pas de flamme, pas de lumière, mais on gèlera pas non plus. »

La soldate hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur tandis que Iourlov examinait la machine avec curiosité.

« C'est très ingénieux comme système... très impressionnant. »

Jamieson sembla s'illuminer sous le compliment.

Mei en profita pour s'approcher d'eux.

« Tu vois, vous êtes tout à fait capable de faire des choses bien. » glissa-t-elle au maigrichon qui rougit sous sa crasse, un sourire idiot aux lèvres.

« Vous avez discuté ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite, redevenant sérieuse.

Le géant acquiesça mais ne dit rien, et Jamesion non plus jusqu'à ce que Mako le secoue un peu.

« Hein ?! Ah, oui, discuter ! Ouais, on a discuté. On va rester. On tente le coup. »

Un grand sourire fendit le visage de l'Asiatique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Zarya en approchant.

Son sourire disparu instantanément. Il allait falloir qu'elle explique son projet.

.

« Tu as proposé quoi ?! »  
« Aleksandra, ne crie pas, s'il te plaît. » gémit-elle, jetant un regard inquiet aux Russes qui, à couvert de la tente bricolée, les observaient pendant que leurs rations réchauffaient sur la machine des Junkers.

« Mei, tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?! Ce sont des criminels ! De dangereux criminels ! »

« Je sais, je sais, pas la peine de hurler. Mais je pense sincèrement qu'ils ont une chance de changer. Regarde Jamesion. OK, il a failli tous nous tuer avec ses grenades, mais il aurait pu me faire n'importe quoi pendant qu'on n'était que tous les deux, et il n'en a rien fait. Il m'a même protégée. Il aurait pu fuir cent fois, et il ne l'a pas fait. Et je ne parle même pas de Milan. On ne doit pas non plus ignorer ce qu'ils ont fait de bien... même si ce n'est pas grand-chose. »  
Zarya gronda, souffla et grinça des dents.

« Soit ! De toute manière, ce n'est pas à moi de décider, après tout, je ne suis qu'une mercenaire. Mais j'espère sincèrement que le lieutenant Amari comprendra quelle folie c'est ! » conclut la soldate en s'éloignant à grands pas.

.

La nuit était tombée, et alors que Nikolei, Poda, un de ses hommes, Rutledge et Zarya - qui avait décrété qu'étant la seule capable de tenir au tête au géant, elle devait être à côté de lui à tout instant - prenaient leur tour de garde pour la première moitié de la nuit, les autres allaient se coucher, s'entassant tant bien que mal dans la tente.

Jamieson, dernier arrivé, resta planté à l'entrée, incertain. Il ne savait pas où se mettre, n'osant pas plus aller vers le Dr Iourlov - qui lui jetait un regard terrifié - que vers les deux soldats qui le fixaient avec haine.

Avec un soupir, Mei, qui se trouvait entre la toile de tente et les soldats, se décala dans leur direction, puis fit signe au Junker de venir s'installer à côté d'elle, tandis que tout le monde se poussait un peu. Il s'exécuta en silence, coinçant sa longue carcasse dans un espace ridiculement petit, et Iourlov éteignit la lanterne sourde.

Quinze minute plus tard, les ronflements réguliers et sonores des deux soldats emplissaient toute la tente. Mais plus que les vibrations sonores, c'étaient les tremblements incessants venant de sa droite qui empêchaient Mei de s'endormir.

« Jamieson... » finit-elle par gémir, lassée.

« J'suis... j'suis désolé... Fait froid... » bégaya le Junker, pourtant emballé dans son sac de couchage à elle, qu'elle n'avait pas tenu à récupérer après les outrages qu'il avait subi.

« Pourtant, il ne fait pas si froid ici. » murmura-t-elle, jetant un œil au petit chauffage à convection qui tenait l'atmosphère juste au-dessus du zéro.

« P-par rapport à l'Australie... si ! »

« Essayer de te réchauffer le torse. C'est l'endroit le plus important. »

« Mais j'essaie ! Pourquoi hier j'avais moins... moins froid ? On avait même pas de tente... » demanda-t-il, gigotant un peu pour se réchauffer.

Elle soupira. Elle n'était pas prête de dormir s'il continuait à grelotter de la sorte.

Et dire qu'elle était simplement couchée sur un matelas de camping sous une couverture de survie avec seulement ses vêtements pour la protéger du froid ! De quoi était-il fait pour geler en parka dans un sac de couchage arctique ?

« Bon, enlève la veste, le pull et le pantalon. » soupira-t-elle en se redressant pour faire pareil.

Iourlov, qui ne dormait visiblement pas non plus, se redressa sur un coude dans la semi-obscurité de la tente, encore éclairée par la lanterne sourde de ceux qui veillaient en silence sous l'abri improvisé.

Mei fut reconnaissante du manque de lumière qui dissimulait la teinte de son visage.  
« Dr Zhou... Je peux avoir votre veste, si vous l'enlevez ? » demanda la biologiste.

Elle s'était attendue à des reproches ou du dégoût, pas à ça. Elle bugga pendant deux secondes, puis la lui tendit.

« Tu veux aussi la mienne ? » proposa Jamieson.

La biologiste refusa prestement. Ce n'était pas Mei qui allait la contredire. Le Junker et ses affaires n'étaient pas exactement propres. Mais elle était déjà bien au-delà de ça... malheureusement.

Sans se laisser le droit de réfléchir au genre de saleté et de germes auquel elle s'exposait, elle se glissa rapidement dans le sac de couchage que l'homme avait ouvert et ce dernier s'empressa de se coller contre elle, frissonnant et aussi froid que s'il sortait d'un réfrigérateur.

Elle en eut la chair de poule, mais après une minute à claquer des dents dans ses oreilles, les tremblements de Jamieson s'apaisèrent.

« Aahhh... T'es tellement chaude... » souffla-t-il.

Elle soupira, résignée. Qu'il fasse exprès ou pas, il était irrécupérable.

Au moins, il ne tremblait plus et elle avait une chance de dormir à présent.

Elle replaça avec fermeté sa main, qui s'aventurait un peu trop haut à son goût, et ferma résolument les yeux.


	24. Chapitre 24

_Il y a un peu de russe. Je ne parle pas russe, donc si quelqu'un le parle et détecte des fautes, dites-moi comment les corriger, s'il vous plaît._

* * *

Menton appuyé sur sa main posée sur son canon, qu'elle gardait à portée sur ses genoux, Zarya réfléchissait, observant en coin le gigantesque Junker dont les seuls mouvements étaient la respiration profonde. Dans quoi est-ce que Mei s'était encore fourrée ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu voir dans les deux hommes et qu'elle-même ne voyait pas ? Roadhog était un combattant redoutable, mais ce n'était pas comme si Overwatch manquait de guerriers de cette trempe. Et elle ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi le maigrichon obsédé par les explosions pouvait avoir quoi que ce soit à apporter à l'organisation, à part des ennuis. Mais elle avait vu le regard de Mei. Elle avait senti sa conviction. Y avait aperçu cet éclat brillant. Une lueur qu'elle n'y avait jamais vu. Comme si une étoile s'était allumée dans le ciel noir du cœur triste de son amie. Et elle se sentait mal.

Mei ne pouvait avoir raison. Ramener ces deux criminels ne pouvait rien donner de bon, mais elle ne voulait pas lui faire de peine. Arracher à son amie la lueur qu'elle était devenue pour elle-même. Et puis Mei et ces deux terroristes n'avaient rien en commun, non ? C'était normal, légitime, qu'elle voie en la petite Asiatique un espoir. Un rappel de ce que son combat et ses sacrifices protégeaient. Mais les Junkers... De quoi étaient-ils le symbole ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui évoquaient ? A part un tas d'ordures en décomposition ?

Plissant les yeux, elle essaya de se mettre à la place de son amie. Si elle était une petite climatologue chinoise ayant passé ces neuf dernières années prisonnière de la glace, qu'est-ce qu'elle verrait derrière le masque noir du géant ?

Elle le fixa, très concentrée, jusqu'à ce que l'homme - qui de toute évidence ne dormait pas - tourne la tête dans sa direction et qu'elle s'empresse de regarder ailleurs.

Ça n'avait pas marché. Elle n'était pas Mei. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir le monde comme elle. Parce que même si elles partageaient un traumatisme glacial, leurs vies avaient été trop différentes. Mei n'avait jamais vraiment connu la guerre. La peur des omnics. La nécessité de survivre avec de misérables ressources sans avoir la certitude d'être encore là demain. Ne rien avoir et pourtant tout perdre.

Mei n'avait jamais eu à se faire sa place à coup de griffes dans un monde qui ne voulait pas d'elle.

Et soudain, elle vit ce que Mei voyait.

Parce qu'elles étaient amies, parce que Mei savait ce qu'elle avait vécu, ce qu'elle avait fait, qui elle était, elle avait pu voir sous la crasse et le sang les ressemblances avec les Junkers. Et Mei était une scientifique. Elle analysait. Elle comparait. Elle faisait des hypothèses. Et si elle, Aleksandra Zaryanova, la petite orpheline de la taïga, avait pu devenir une athlète mondialement reconnue, l'idole de sa nation et une héroïne du peuple russe, qu'est-ce qui empêchait l'homme-enfant du désert et le géant sans visage d'abriter le même potentiel ?

Elle sourit. Adorable Mei, au cœur aussi pur que la neige des plus hauts sommets. Peut-être qu'à un certain point, ç'aurait été possible. Peut-être que Jamieson Fawkes aurait pu faire de grandes choses si quelqu'un l'avait recueilli lorsqu'il était enfant, bien avant que ne naisse Junkrat. Peut-être que Mako Rutledge n'aurait pas cédé à la plus crue des violences en devenant Roadhog, le tueur éternellement masqué, si quelqu'un lui avait rappelé son humanité avant qu'il ne l'enterre quelque part dans le désert d'Australie. Mais à présent, il était trop tard. Personne ne pouvait revenir de vingt ans de sauvagerie et de folie. Ils étaient des causes perdues. C'était sans doute injuste, mais la vie n'avait jamais été juste.

En fin de compte, Mei aurait le cœur brisé, et il y aurait sûrement des morts.

Elle se leva, s'appuyant lourdement sur ses cuisses. Poda qui montait la garde un peu plus loin, s'approcha, mais elle lui fit signe que ce n'était pas après lui qu'elle en avait et il repartit en sens inverse.

D'un geste de la main, elle fit signe au géant de la suivre. Il se leva lentement, difficilement, et la suivit dans l'obscurité.

Elle s'arrêta près de la carcasse brûlée du camion. Ils ne risquaient plus de réveiller ceux qui dormaient.

« Demain, les secours vont arriver. Je veux que d'ici là, toi et ton congénère soyez loin. Prenez la moto-neige et disparaissez. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le géant.

« Parce que vous n'avez rien à faire à Overwatch. Mei croit qu'il y a encore quelque chose de bon en vous. Que vous pouvez encore changer. On sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Alors, pourquoi ne pas demander à l'armée de nous arrêter demain? »

Elle serra les poings.

« Mei ne me le pardonnerait jamais. »

Le géant eut un rire sourd.

« Donc tu es lâche, Zaryanova. »

« Je ne suis pas lâche ! »

« Peu importe. Ni moi ni Jamieson ne partirons, et rien de ce que tu pourras dire, femme, ne nous fera changer d'avis. » gronda-t-il, faisant demi-tour pour revenir vers le chauffage bricolé et sa douce chaleur.

Elle le regarda partir, bouillonnante de colère.  
« _Pochemu ?_ Pourquoi ? »

L'homme s'arrêta, puis fit très lentement demi-tour et revint, se plantant devant elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur.

« Tu as sans doute raison, Zaryanova : pour moi, il est trop tard. Mais Jamieson est encore jeune. Il peut encore se construire une vie. Faire plus que juste exister. Mais ça n'arrivera pas s'il meurt tué par la police ou empoisonné par les radiations. Je suis son garde du corps. C'est mon travail de le protéger. » siffla-t-il, très bas, la fixant une seconde ou deux avant de repartir en sens inverse.

Elle le suivit avec un instant de retard, trottant un peu pour le rattraper.

« OK, Junker, toi tu protèges le squelette pyromane, mais moi, je veille sur Mei, et il n'est pas question que je laisse des tarés comme vous l'approcher ! »

Le géant pouffa.

« C'est déjà trop tard, la Ruskof. »

« Comment ça ? »

Posant un énorme doigt sur le groin de son masque, il lui fit signe de se taire, et entrouvrit doucement le rabat de la tente avant de s'écarter pour lui permettre de regarder.

Lorsqu'elle recula pour aller se rasseoir vers le chauffage, un peu livide, il referma le rabat et se réinstalla à sa place sans un mot.

« Tu savais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un grognement lui répondit.

« Comment tu peux croire que quoi que ce soit de bon puisse en ressortir ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

Elle sentit la colère l'emplir et elle se redressa.

« Je ne laisserai pas un sale terroriste crasseux profiter de Mei ! »

Un bras jaillit et se referma autour du sien, l'empêchant de bouger.

Elle fixa avec colère l'énorme main gantée, puis son propriétaire.

Il hocha lentement la tête de gauche à droite.

D'un coup sec, elle essaya de se dégager, en vain, et lorsqu'il se releva, la traînant comme si elle ne pesait rien, elle hésita un instant à sonner l'alerte, mais se retint. Son instinct lui disait qu'elle n'était pas physiquement en danger. Après quelques pas, elle cessa de résister, et cette fois, lorsqu'elle tira, le Junker la lâcha, gardant tout de même un œil sur elle pour s'assurer qu'elle le suive.

Ils revinrent vers le camion carbonisé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » cracha-t-elle, furieuse, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

L'homme souffla, semblant se dégonfler un peu avant de se redresser, impressionnant, lui aussi droit et les bras croisés. Ils se toisèrent quelques instants.

« Toi et moi, on est semblables. On se comprend. Tu ne crains pas la mort. Moi non plus. Jamieson n'est pas pareil. Il la recherche autant qu'il la fuit. Comment pourrait-il faire autrement ? Il n'a pas encore commencé à vivre. Et tu vas lui laisser cette chance. »

« Pas si ça signifie détruire la vie de Mei. » cracha-t-elle.

« Avait-elle l'air de souffrir ? D'être malheureuse ? Est-ce qu'on l'a forcée à quoi que ce soit ? »

A son tour, elle grogna.

« N'oublie pas Zaryanova. Mei Ling Zhou marchait déjà sur cette terre que tu n'étais même pas encore dans les couilles de ton père. Elle est assez grande pour faire ses propres choix. »

Elle gloussa.

« Mais toi, tu peux décider pour Fawkes ? »

« Je ne décide pas pour lui. J'empêche quiconque de le faire à sa place. »

Le silence retomba, lourd et tendu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Junker ? » cracha-t-elle finalement.

Le géant soupira, semblant se radoucir.

« Passons un pacte, Zaryanova. »

« Un pacte ? »

« Je veille sur Jamieson et tu veilles sur Mei, et on ne s'interpose pas entre eux. Si les choses tournent mal, tu as ma parole, Jamieson et moi, on disparaîtra de vos vies. »

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir et le géant attendit patiemment.

« Si j'accepte, j'ai ta parole que si, à cause de l'un de vous deux, il arrive le moindre mal à Mei, vous disparaissez ? »

« Oui, mais si quoi que ce soit arrive à Jamieson à cause de toi, c'est toi qui disparais. »

Elle pencha la tête.

« Seulement à Fawkes ? »  
« Oui, je sais me défendre seul. »

« Si j'accepte, je veux que ni Mei, ni Fawkes n'en entendent jamais parler. »

Il acquiesça.

« Soit. Marché conclu. » décida-elle après une ultime seconde de réflection.

Elle tendit la main et, avec un grondement appréciateur, Mako la lui serra avec force, avant de repartir vers la tente pour se réinstaller à sa place.

.

Peu avant la fin de leur quart de garde, Mako se mit à tousser bruyamment, et lorsqu'elle entra dans la tente pour réveiller tout le monde, Mei, frissonnant un peu sans sa parka que portait toujours Iourlov, refaisait son éternel chignon dans un coin tandis que Jamieson, serré dans le sac de couchage, tentait de jeter un coup d'œil dehors pour s'assurer que Rutledge allait bien.

Se mordant la langue, elle se força à ne pas tuer le pyromane du regard, mais n'y réussit que partiellement à en juger par l'air un peu effrayé de ce dernier tandis qu'elle secouait du pied les deux soldats et se penchait pour réveiller plus doucement la biologiste.

Il y eut quelques échanges de paroles. Un rapport général, puis tandis que ceux qui venaient de se réveiller partaient se réchauffer près du chauffage extérieur, son équipe tentait de s'installer pour les quelques heures de sommeil qui leur étaient allouées.

Bien que toujours convaincue d'avoir fait le bon choix en ayant décidé de garder un œil sur Roadhog, il lui apparut rapidement que leur séparation des troupes posait un très léger problème de place. La tente était conçue pour abriter quatre personnes de taille normale, pas cinq, et encore moins trois hommes, un géant obèse et une ancienne haltérophile.

A moins de courber les lois de la physique, ils ne pourraient pas tous tenir allongés dans l'espace exiguë.

Le Junker grogna, puis se laissa lourdement tomber au sol, dépliant ses jambes devant lui.

« Les soldats, ici. » grogna-t-il en désigna l'espace un peu plus grand à sa gauche. « Le scientifique, là. » poursuivit-il en montrant l'autre côté.

« Et moi ? » demanda-t-elle, après avoir traduit à l'attention des militaires.

« Dans mon dos. »

Ainsi donc, elle était censée dormir assise. Elle haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne l'avait pas déjà fait.

Contournant prudemment Poda, elle obtempéra. Lorsqu'elle fut installée, le Junker s'appuya un peu sur elle, et elle dut rajuster sa position. Après quelques changements dans leurs appuis, ils trouvèrent un équilibre, leur masse respective leur permettant de rester droits sans effort.

Nikolei toussota.

« Bonne nuit. _Spokoynoy nochi_. »

Quelques vagues grognements lui répondirent et Zarya fixa la toile de la tente.

Même à travers son manteau et celui du Junker, elle sentait sa chaleur, tandis que sa respiration faisait vibrer toute sa cage thoracique. C'était presque réconfortant. Ça lui rappelait l'armée. Les longues nuits de garde sur des miradors battus par les vents, où elle se mettait dos à dos avec son coéquipier pour ne pas avoir trop froid.

L'Australien avait sans doute tort pour beaucoup de choses, mais il avait raison sur un point : ils se ressemblaient plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa bercer par la respiration sifflante.

.

L'aube était venue, et Zarya s'était levée, courbaturée et grincheuse. Son humeur ne s'était pas améliorée alors que les heures s'éternisaient dans un silence seulement interrompu par les bruits lointains de combats. Le soleil avait poursuivi sa course dans le ciel, et avait entamé sa lente descente, portant sur les nerfs de tout le monde, lorsque Iourlov - qui avait insisté pour faire sa part de garde et s'était perchée sur le toit de la camionnette « intacte » - signala du mouvement. Ils avaient tous bondi sur leurs pieds, et Zarya s'était précipitée à côté de la scientifique, lui arrachant pratiquement les jumelles des mains. Mei avait su que quelque chose clochait lorsque la Russe ne s'était pas tournée vers l'ouest, mais plein est, sa silhouette massive se découpant glorieusement sur le soleil couchant. Une seconde plus tard, elle sautait au sol dans un nuage de neige, jurant dans sa langue natale.

« _Pauk-Bot_ ! _Voyennaya podgotovka 12_ ! _Pryamo seychas_! _Serzhant Poda, zashchitite mirnykh zhiteley_! » beugla-t-elle, ramassant son canon qu'elle enclencha.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Zarya ? » demanda l'Asiatique, en vain.

Nikolei s'approcha d'elle en boitant, la poussant vers la camionnette sur laquelle se perchaient déjà les hommes de Poda, leur arme au poing, aussi amochés fussent-ils.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Un omnic vient par ici. » répondit Nikolei, l'air tendu, la poussant à s'accroupir pour ramper sous le véhicule.

« Juste un ? »

« Un gros. Un bot-araignée. »

« Une araignée mécanique? On en a croisé en revenant. » objecta-t-elle, se figeant.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Jamieson, qui avait littéralement escaladé Mako pour fixer l'horizon.

Il eut un petit rire aigrelet. Ce qui n'était pas bon signe.

Zarya, qui s'était approchée pour savoir pourquoi elle n'était pas encore sous le camion avec les deux autres scientifiques, se tourna vers elle, les traits tendus.

« Ceux que vous avez croisés devaient être des modèles d'infiltration. Ça, c'est un tank-araignée omnic. Une saleté de six tonnes qui passe sur tous les terrains ou presque. » lui expliqua la soldate, tentant de la convaincre de s'allonger sous le véhicule.

Mei résista.

« Si c'est un tank, il tire des obus, non ? Alors à quoi ça sert que je me cache là-dessous ? Un obus passera au travers comme dans du beurre. Et j'ai une arme. Je sais m'en servir. »

« Mei, tu n'es pas une combattante. »

Elle lui fit face, devant lever la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je fais partie d'Overwatch. J'ai été formée au combat et tu le sais, c'est toi-même qui m'as entraînée. Je ne veux plus être un fardeau qu'il faut protéger ! »

« Mei, tu n'es pas un fardeau... »  
« Aleksandra... »

La soldate allait répliquer, mais fut interrompue.

« Heu... si j'ose intervenir... Elle a raison, la princesse... Elle sait se défendre comme une reine... Je l'ai vue se battre. J'ai jamais vu personne planter un glaçon dans un omnic avec plus de classe... Faut la laisser combattre. Elle sera pas de trop pour démonter cette saloperie. » intervint Jamieson, son immense congénère opinant dans son dos.

Zarya soupira.

« Soit. Mais c'est moi qui commande. Tu obéis à mes ordres. Et c'est aussi valable pour vous deux, les dégénérés ! Compris ? »

Ils acquiescèrent, tous.


	25. Chapitre 25

Le premier obus tomba moins d'une minute plus tard, et aucune de leurs armes n'était encore à portée. Si Zarya put se protéger sous son bouclier énergétique, Poda et ses hommes ne durent leur intégrité qu'à ses réflexes, alors qu'elle générait un mur de glace entre eux et le point d'impact.

Les Junkers réglèrent ça à leur manière : avec Roadhog faisant bouclier de son corps. Zarya hurla des ordres en russes et, même si elle n'avait rien compris, elle emboîta le pas à la soldate qui partit sur la gauche alors que les deux Australiens partaient sur la droite.

Zarya n'avait pas menti. Cette araignée là n'avait rien à voir avec les petites bêtes mécaniques qu'elle avait affronté deux nuits plus tôt. C'était un véritable tank sur pattes, doté d'une tourelle et de capteurs visuels rouges qui luisaient comme autant d'yeux au milieu de l'acier couleur terre.

Elle sentit la peur se loger au creux de son ventre. Mais elle l'ignora. La peur pouvait tuer. Durant l'ascension d'un pic, en traversant l'Antarctique ou en affrontant un de ces monstres.

Elle savait gérer les deux premiers cas. Elle allait devoir gérer le troisième.

Après avoir tenté de courir dans la couche de neige encore vierge avec sa prothèse, Junkrat avait rapidement renoncé et s'était accroché sur le dos de Roadhog, qui chargeait tel un bœuf.

Dès que le duo fut à portée, les grenades se mirent à pleuvoir, et l'omnic concentra ses attaques sur eux.

« Neutralise les capteurs ! » hurla Zarya, se laissant tomber à genou pour stabiliser sa position avant de commencer à tirer également sur le monstre de métal.  
Elle acquiesça, continuant à courir.

Elle avait la plus courte portée et devait encore s'approcher pour pouvoir tirer.

La machine semblait l'avoir totalement oubliée, balançant sa tourelle de gauche à droite pour tirer alternativement sur Zarya ou sur les Junkers.

A moins de cinq mètres du monstre, tirant sur le levier de son pistolet, elle fit feu, noyant les diodes sous une épaisse couche de glace.

L'araignée se figea, émettant un son terrifiant avant de commencer à tourner frénétiquement sa tourelle en une vaine tentative de se débarrasser de la glace qui l'aveuglait.

« Mei, recule ! » beugla Zarya à l'instant exact où une grenade tombait beaucoup trop près d'elle. Elle courait déjà avant d'avoir fait totalement demi-tour.

Il y eut un bruit de tôle qui explose, deux rires déments et un cri de joie, puis un bruit terrifiant. Le bruit d'un mécanisme qui se déplie et qui s'active. Épouvantée, elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Sortis tout droit du ventre de l'araignée, quatre plus petits omnics, composés basiquement de mitrailleuses sur pattes, se détachaient de leur support pour se lancer à sa poursuite comme des sortes de mini-vélociraptors couleur sable.

Resserrant un peu l'ouverture de son pistolet, elle tira au jugé derrière elle, espérant toucher quelque chose. Sans résultat.

Un mouvement à sa gauche. Un autre à sa droite. Finalement, elle tourna un peu la tête. Roadhog, tirant avec son canon à shrapnel d'une main et lui faisant signe de regarder de l'autre côté de l'autre.

Elle tourna la tête. Zarya s'époumonait, lui hurlant de venir vers elle.

Virant à angle droit, elle repartit de plus belle, alors qu'une salve de mitrailleuse déchirait la couche de neige là où elle s'était trouvée un instant plus tôt.

Zarya l'encourageait, sans pour autant cesser de tirer sur le tank qui, toujours aveugle, faisait pleuvoir une pluie d'obus sur toute la zone.

A la seconde où elle atteignait la hauteur de la soldate, cette dernière fit un quart de tour, plantant solidement ses bottes à crampons dans le sol avant de tirer une orbe sombre juste derrière elle.

Un instant, Mei se ruait en avant, et celui d'après, une force titanesque la tirait en arrière, la faisant décoller du sol. Seule la poigne de fer de la Russe - qui l'avait attrapée par la sangle de son conteneur cryogénique - l'empêcha de partir en arrière, attirée par le graviton.

Des pas lourds et un rire de malade lui apprirent que les Junkers s'approchaient car, ballottée comme un fanion dans le vent, elle ne voyait que le ciel embrasé et parfois les traînées blanches laissées par les obus du tank.

Soudain, la force disparut comme elle était apparue et, dans un grand mouvement de balancier, Zarya la jeta au loin. Elle entra douloureusement en contact avec le sol alors que le monde explosait dans son dos.

Elle se redressa, un peu sonnée et résolument endolorie pour découvrir une scène apocalyptique.

Zarya, son manteau rouge de sang frais, une énorme barre de fer dépassant de sa cuisse, se redressait avec peine, tandis que le tank - que le cinquième modèle réduit embarqué avait débarrassé de sa gangue de glace - tentait d'aligner un Junkrat déchaîné, qui se servait autant de ses explosifs pour s'attaquer à son blindage que pour se propulser hors de portée des obus qui pleuvaient presque à bout portant sur lui. Et sous le ventre du monstre, Roadhog, occupé à recharger son arme avec les miettes des quatre petits robots que la mine lancée sous le graviton par le pyromane avait déchiquetés.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Tout se passait trop vite. Il y avait trop de choses à gérer, alors elle resta là, les bras ballants.

Zarya qui s'était relevée, arracha avec un rugissement de douleur la barre de métal plantée dans sa cuisse, puis après l'avoir lancée dans la neige, traçant sur celle-ci un grand arc de cercle carmin, elle épaula son canon à particules et se rua en avant, réactivant son bouclier personnel.

L'omnic, après une nanoseconde d'hésitation, sembla la juger plus dangereuse que Junkrat - dont les grenades ne faisaient guère plus qu'égratigner son blindage - et il se réaligna sur elle.

Mei voulut crier alors que son amie disparaissait dans une gerbe de flammes, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. En revanche, Zarya, la chapka fumante, jaillit des flammes, son bouclier dispersé par la force de l'impact, mais intacte et plus furieuse que jamais.

Elle hurla quelque chose que Mei ne comprit pas puis, se jetant à terre entre les pattes du monstre, se mit à tirer sur son ventre, y laissant une longue traînée de métal fondu.

Son dérapage s'interrompit brusquement alors qu'elle devait rouler pour esquiver les terrifiantes pattes de métal, et avec un rugissement de bête fauve, Roadhog - qui avait vidé son arme sur les articulations de la machine - chargea sous le robot, se jetant aussi à terre pour lui passer dessous. Lorsqu'il se releva avec une souplesse étonnante pour sa carrure, son énorme crochet était planté dans le sillon laissé par Zarya, et la Russe se jetait aussi sur la chaîne. Les deux colosses s'arc-boutèrent alors que le robot poursuivait son avancée avant de s'arrêter en sentant la subite résistance. Plantant ses griffes de métal plus profondément dans le sol, il tenta de progresser, et Mei entendit les grognements de douleur des deux guerriers, entraînés en avant malgré eux tandis que la plaque de métal du blindage ventral se déchirait un peu plus en grinçant.

Junkrat tenta de tirer une grenade dans le cœur de la créature, mais l'explosif retomba, détonant au sol sans lui faire de mal. Les quatre grenades suivantes subirent le même sort. L'idée était bonne, mais il allait falloir les faire rester dedans, et vite. Zarya et Roadhog, les mains en sang malgré leurs gants, ne tiendraient plus très longtemps.

Elle fixa la scène, déglutit, et s'élança.

Le tank, qui l'avait jusque là ignorée, braqua son long canon sur elle, et elle se força à faire le vide dans sa tête. Zen, Mei... Zen...

Le souffle d'une explosion manqua de la faucher mais elle continua à courir en titubant.

Elle entendit des hurlements. Plusieurs voix qui criaient son nom. Elle leur répondrait plus tard. Elle était un peu occupée, là.

Une patte de métal se leva, tentant de l'empaler, et fermant les yeux, elle plongea à l'instinct.

Une nouvelle fois, elle s'écrasa durement au sol, et après un long instant d'hésitation, elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle était juste sous le ventre de la machine, juste en dessous de ses circuits exposés.

Le temps sembla ralentir.

« Jamieson ! » hurla-t-elle, levant les bras.

Elle n'aurait le droit qu'à un seul essai.

Si elle se ratait, c'était elle qui allait exploser avec la grenade.

L'aérienne boule rouge apparut, décrivant une élégante courbe en direction du nid de câbles et elle fit feu. Le mélange cryogénique cueillit le petit explosif alors qu'il allait retomber, et le colla au cœur de la plaie béante.

« Lâchez tout ! »

Lentement, la chaîne se détendit, ondulant dans l'air alors que la machine soudain libérée partait en avant en titubant. La seconde d'après, elle avait le souffle coupé alors qu'un corps s'abattait sur elle, l'aveuglant momentanément, et la protégeant de l'explosion qui secoua la machine, ravageant ses organes de métal et l'envoyant bouler comme un jouet de fer blanc inutile.

Secouant la tête pour essayer de chasser les acouphènes, elle rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir ceux de Junkrat, plus noir que or, qui la fixait comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

Le temps semblait toujours couler trop lentement, et elle vit clairement le désir dans son regard. Sa volonté alors qu'il approchait ses lèvres des siennes.

Puis brutalement, il reprit son cours normal alors qu'une main gigantesque le cueillait par le cou - lui arrachant un couinement pitoyable - pour le jeter un peu plus loin.

« Ça va, Docteur ? » gronda Rutledge l'air inquiet.

Elle se releva, à moitié sonnée et à moitié défoncée par l'adrénaline. Elle s'examina rapidement puis hocha la tête, mais le Junker ne faisait déjà plus attention, trop occupé à s'assurer que le robot ne pourrait plus nuire.

Elle se releva, et apercevant Zarya qui s'appuyait lourdement sur son canon, elle se précipita vers elle, bafouillant de panique en découvrant l'ampleur de ses blessures.

.

Ils avaient eu très exactement quarante-huit secondes de répit, puis les cris et le crépitements des mitrailleuses de Poda et de ses hommes les firent bondir sur leurs pieds. Mei n'avait même pas eu le temps de commencer à faire un bandage à Zarya.

Le combat contre le monstrueux omnic les avait éloignés de leur petit campement, et le temps qu'ils arrivent, courant et dérapant dans la neige souillée, il était déjà trop tard. Six petites machines, du même modèles que celles transportées par le tank, les avaient contournés et avaient attaqué les soldats. Et le mur de glace qu'elle avait érigé se dressait à présent entre eux et les Russes se battant pour leur vie, les empêchant de leur venir en aide. Non pas que cela aurait pu changer grand-chose. Les armes des Junkers n'étaient pas assez précises pour ne pas déchiqueter autant les machines que les hommes, et sa propre portée était ridicule. Seule Zarya aurait pu faire quelque chose, mais à cause d'elle, à cause de son stupide mur, elle ne pouvait pas, et ils en étaient réduits à courir comme des idiots alors que des cris d'agonie résonnaient entre le staccato des tirs.

Les trois combattants la distancèrent, mais elle ne ralentit pas pour autant. Pourtant, quand finalement elle arriva, contournant la mortelle barrière qu'elle avait elle-même élevé, tout était fini.

Les robots avaient tous été détruits, et Poda, murmurant quelque chose de terrifiant entre ses dents, tenait le cadavre sans tête d'un de ses hommes, ignorant sa propre plaie au bras. Mei reconnut le bandage à la jambe.

Elle s'arrêta, hors d'haleine et nauséeuse, fixant avec horreur le massacre. La carcasse du camion déchiquetée par les balles, les restes des omnics que Zarya et les deux Junkers mettaient en pièces avec une rage systématique, les cinq Russes qui tentaient de se reprendre, couverts de sang et de... de bouts de cervelle de leur compatriote, les deux scientifiques s'extrayant avec peine de leur précaire cachette sous le véhicule.

Elle se pencha en avant et vomit. Et vomit encore. Et encore. Elle n'arrivait pas à détourner ses yeux du spectacle morbide. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle y fut forcée, lorsqu'une main de métal glacé se referma sur son menton et la força à relever la tête.

« Mei ! Oï, Mei ! Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi ! »

Elle obéit, s'accrochant aux deux pupilles d'or pas tout à fait synchronisées qui la détaillaient avec inquiétude.

« T'es là ? »

Elle hocha vaguement la tête.

« Bien. Parce qu'il faut que tu sois là. C'est pas fini. Tu me comprends, flocon de neige ? C'est pas fini. Y en a d'autres qui arrivent, et on besoin de toi. D'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête, d'abord de haut en bas, puis de gauche à droite, reculant alors que la panique la gagnait. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer. Elle ne voulait pas continuer.

Elle heurta quelque chose de dur et de froid qui grogna vaguement.

Levant le nez, elle découvrit les traits tirés et éclaboussés de sang de son amie, qui parvint à lui offrir un maigre sourire d'encouragement alors qu'elle posait une de ses grandes mains sur son épaule.

« Je déteste le reconnaître, mais le Junker a raison. On va avoir besoin de toi, Mei. On a besoin de toi et de ta glace, ou on est tous morts.» déclara la géante en lui désignant quelque chose vers l'est. La nuit était presque tombée à présent et Mei dut plisser les yeux, mais elle finit par voir quelque chose. Des silhouettes massives qui avançaient lentement mais sûrement vers eux. Elle les compta.

« Sept... » murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix blanche.

« Nah ! Neuf, y en a deux qui se traînent par là-bas.» répliqua férocement Jamieson en désignant un point plus au nord.

Elle sentit à nouveau son estomac se rebeller.

La main sur son épaule la secoua un peu.

« Allez, Mei, on a besoin de toi, et maintenant ! »

Elle se força à déglutir et acquiesça.

Il y avait déjà eu trop de morts.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?»


	26. Chapitre 26

**Je dédie ce chapitre à je ne sais plus qui, qui dans les commentaires m'as dit être soulagé que tout se termine bien. ^^**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Ils avaient commencé à s'organiser. Hâtivement et en silence. Un silence presque surnaturel.

Sur les consignes de Zarya, elle avait commencé à créer une sorte de chemin de ronde à l'arrière de son mur afin de leur permettre de tirer sur les robots tout en restant à l'abri de la glace. Pendant ce temps, les Russes se répartissaient tout ce qu'il leur restait d'armes et de munitions, et Junkrat courait de gauche à droite, posant mines et pièges en baragouinant tout seul tandis que Roadhog le suivait, portant les deux lourdes caisses contenant les explosifs.

Elle avait presque fini son chemin de ronde, et les deux Junkers revenaient se mettre à couvert lorsque Iourlov, qui avait décidément de bons yeux, poussa un petit couinement terrifié, pointant quelque chose dans le ciel. Mei leva le nez, et observa pendant quelques secondes ce qui ressemblait furieusement à une fusée dotée de volonté propre se précipiter sur un minuscule point lumineux avant de foncer à toute vitesse vers le sol (1).

L'éclat jaune de la fusée disparut un instant, puis l'horizon s'embrasa dans une boule de feu blanche.

Sans ses lunettes polaires qu'elle avait rabaissé sur son nez pour éviter les éclats de glace dans les yeux, elle aurait sans doute été rendue momentanément aveugle par la lumière.

Toute la toundra sembla se détacher en ombres chinoises sur cette apocalypse, la silhouette des arbres à plusieurs kilomètres d'eux brillant une seconde avant d'être pulvérisées, les neuf formes cubiques des robots à un petit kilomètre avançant toujours inexorablement vers eux et, à même pas cinq mètres devant elle, la silhouette des deux Junkers, figés dans la lueur comme des lapins dans l'éclat des phares.

Jamieson émit un son étrange qui sembla résonner dans le silence paranormal, une plainte, un cri, autant murmure que hurlement de terreur absolue.

Bondissant sur son partenaire, il l'escalada, s'accrochant à son harnais, lui prenant la tête à deux mains pour coller son visage contre son masque.

« Roadhog ! Oï, Roadhog, gros tas ! Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi ! »

Le géant ne broncha pas et il le secoua plus frénétiquement encore.

« Mon pote, faut qu'on bouge ! Tout de suite ! Bouge-toi, gros porc ! »

Il leva sa main de métal, et sans quitter son ami du regard, l'apostropha.

« Mei, Ruskoff, mur. Maintenant ! »

Puis la prothèse s'abattit à pleine vitesse sur le masque à gaz.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite, comme hypnotisée par l'onde de choc qui s'approchait vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Puis elle vit Zarya, aussi fascinée par les lueurs que Roadhog, et elle comprit.

Bondissant en avant, elle balança son poing de toutes ses forces dans la joue de son amie puis, avant même que ses pieds aient touché le sol, elle activa son pistolet, crachant un mur de glace deux mètres à peine devant le premier.

Zarya, du sang au coin des lèvres, reconnecta et, abandonnant son canon, se rua sur Poda et Nikolei qu'elle souleva chacun d'une main avant de littéralement les lancer à l'abri du mur.

Roadhog sembla enfin reprendre ses esprits, et agrippant le plus petit Junker, il fit demi-tour, courant aussi vite que le lui permettait sa carrure. Vite, mais pas assez. L'onde de choc allait le rattraper av...

Elle fut soulevée de terre par Zarya qui plongea en avant, se roulant instinctivement autour d'elle pour la protéger alors que l'onde de chaleur et de surpression les atteignait.

Tout devint blanc, rouge, puis noir.

.

« _Maman ? »_

 _Il faisait chaud, trop chaud, et même avec les yeux ouverts, Jamieson ne voyait rien, mais il était en sécurité, bien en sécurité dans cette étreinte chaude. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi en sécurité depuis longtemps. Très très longtemps._

 _Il se blottit à nouveau contre cette chaleur douce et rassurante._

 _« Maman... »_

 _._

 _Mako avait eu peur, tellement peur. S'il était arrivé quoi que ce soit à Kai, Maïa ne le lui aurait jamais pardonné. Elle avait été tellement furieuse quand il était tombé de la balançoire et s'était écorché le genou. Mais Kai allait bien. Il le sentait, son petit cœur battant à mille à l'heure contre sa poitrine._

 _Oui, Kai allait bien. Son fils allait bien. Même avec ses grandes mains un peu maladroites qui avaient passé plus de temps à casser des dents qu'à essuyer sa petite bouille, il était capable de protéger son fils. Il était capable de protéger sa famille. Il était un bon père et un bon mari._

 _Le soleil tapait fort. Il le sentait sur son dos, chaud, trop chaud, mais ça pouvait attendre un peu. Il pouvait encore serrer un peu Kai contre lui._

 _._

Zarya s'était redressée sur un coude, rendue à moitié aveugle par l'explosion et quelque chose de chaud et rouge qui lui coulait dans les yeux. Du sang. Son sang ? Elle l'essuya d'un revers de main, et essaya d'y voir un peu plus clair. Des grandes formes carrées et fumantes. Des maisons ? Le village ? Et alors, les silhouettes au sol... il fallait qu'elle retrouve sa famille. Piotr lui avait dit de ne pas s'éloigner. De rester près de lui et Babushka. Repoussant le poids qui pesait lourdement sur ses jambes, elle se releva, s'approchant à quatre pattes de la plus proche des silhouettes.

Une veste kaki, et une grosse chapka. Un militaire ? Boris ? Non, Boris était mort, un trou plus gros que sa tête au milieu du torse. Ivan alors ? Non, Ivan aussi était mort, coupé en deux par une de ces maudites machines. Elle se tourna vers une autre forme, plus petite, plus gracile et vêtue d'un long manteau gris sale. Maria ? Non, cette femme avait encore ses deux jambes. Nina alors ? Nina était morte alors qu'elle essayait de traîner Viktor à l'abri. Ce n'était pas non plus Olga. Olga avait été fusillée pour désertion en même temps que cinq autres membres de l'unité. Le commissaire leur avait fait tenir les fusils. Pour les punir d'avoir laissé leurs camarades fuir. Ce jour-là, elle avait longtemps hésité. Viser juste, ou tirer un peu à côté. Elle n'avait pas osé tirer à côté et avait visé pile entre les deux yeux de Mark. Mark qui avait toujours partagé son café avec elle. Mark qui s'était un jour pris une balle pour elle. Mark qui les avait tous fixé avec un petit sourire désolé.

Le caporal avait lancé ses ordres et la neige avait explosé sous les impacts. La tête de Mark aussi. Une seule et unique balle l'avait touché. Il n'avait pas souffert et elle avait fait son devoir. Mais souvent, il était là, la nuit, premier de la longue cohorte de fantômes qui la hantaient sans répit.

Qui étaient ces gens, s'ils n'étaient pas sa famille, pas ses amis ?

.

Mei planait dans un espèce de néant mi-confortable, mi-fiévreux, lorsqu'elle fut poussée sans ménagement de côté, roulant mollement dans la neige à moitié fondue.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour sortir de sa torpeur et retrouver la mémoire. Elle s'assit brusquement.

Elle n'entendait plus rien, et ses oreilles lui faisaient atrocement mal, mais elle y voyait à peu près dans les pâles lueurs de mort projetées par le champignon atomique qui grimpait toujours dans le ciel oriental.

De ses murs de glace, il ne restait pas grand-chose. Le premier avait été pulvérisé par l'onde de choc et le second avait fondu sous la vague de chaleur torride.

Zarya semblait aller à peu près bien, tâtonnant à quatre pattes vers les militaires effondrés en vrac.

Elle n'essaya même pas de l'appeler, ils devaient tous être sourds.

Elle jeta un regard à la ronde. Au moins les omnics ne seraient plus un problème, leurs carcasses démembrées gisant au milieu des pins pulvérisés. En revanche, le souffle qui les avait réduit en miettes en avait fait de même pour tout ce qui leur restait d'équipement. Ils n'avaient plus de tente, plus de rations de survie, plus de moto-neige. Seul le camion qui se trouvait derrière le mur de glace avait à peu près survécu, le toit rayé et cabossé par quelques impacts.

Sans ressources, il leur restait moins de vingt-quatre heures à vivre. Pour ceux qui étaient encore en vie.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds seulement pour mieux retomber et, avec un couinement frustré, elle continua à quatre pattes. Rutledge n'avait pas atteint l'abri du mur de glace et gisait recroquevillé sur la terre nue, à quinze bons mètres de la paroi de glace, là où l'avait projeté le souffle, les restes de son manteau finissant de brûler sur son dos couverts d'immenses cloques et de chair à vif.

Elle tenta de repérer Jamieson, en vain. Si le souffle avait ainsi jeté en l'air le géant qu'était Roadhog, elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il avait pu faire à son bien plus léger compatriote.

Pour l'heure, il fallait au moins qu'elle vérifie s'il était toujours en vie. Arrachant son gant avec les dents, elle tenta de lui prendre le pouls. Il était miraculeusement encore vivant.

Elle entreprit de le contourner pour vérifier plus avant son état, et ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise et de soulagement en découvrant Jamieson, les cheveux fumants et la prothèse de jambe sérieusement tordue, bien à l'abri dans les bras de son camarade, simplement évanoui.

Une rapide inspection lui confirma qu'effectivement, Rutledge semblait prendre très à cœur son rôle de garde du corps, et que Jamieson s'en tirerait avec quelques brûlures légères, les tympans percés, et sans doute une cécité momentanée. Sans doute à peine plus que ce qu'il devait régulièrement s'infliger tout seul en faisant joujou avec ses bombes.

Rutledge en revanche était dans un état bien plus piteux, et aurait sans aucun doute nécessité des soins biotiques immédiats. Mais ils n'en avaient pas. Elle n'était même plus sûre qu'ils aient encore le matériel médical qu'elle avait ramené au prix de tant de peine avec Jamieson.

En attendant, ils n'auraient pas mieux.

Elle appliqua donc une première couche de neige à moitié fondue sur les brûlures de l'homme afin de commencer à les refroidir, puis essaya de dégager précautionneusement Jamieson des bras de son ami, qui résista malgré son inconscience. Une fois qu'elle eut réussi à l'extraire, elle gifla vivement le Junker tout maigre, attendant quelques secondes avant de recommencer. Il reprit conscience au troisième passage, couinant un pitoyable « Maman ?! » avant que ses yeux ne fassent le point et qu'il ne la reconnaisse.

« Princesse ? Tu vas bien ? » beugla-t-il, de tout évidence aussi sourd qu'elle. Heureusement, elle savait assez bien lire sur les lèvres.

Elle hocha la tête, puis fit signe qu'elle ne l'entendait pas. Il plissait les yeux comme une taupe mais sembla la comprendre.

Il acquiesça. Elle le désigna du menton, et il s'examina brièvement avant d'approuver.

Elle pointa ensuite le géant toujours effondré à côté d'eux et hocha négativement la tête avant de désigner son dos.

Jamieson se redressa un peu, jetant un coup d'œil horrifié au dos de son ami. Il la regarda comme si elle était censée savoir quoi faire.

Elle jeta un regard désemparé aux autres. Nikolei se redressait en se tenant la tête, et Zarya continuait à ramper d'un militaire inconscient à l'autre avec un air perdu.

Apparemment, c'était à elle de prendre les choses en mains.

« Médicament. » articula-t-elle exagérément à l'attention de Jamieson, qui acquiesça après quelques secondes, puis après avoir constaté l'ampleur des dégâts sur sa prothèse, se mit à les chercher à quatre pattes.

Elle remit une nouvelle couche de neige sur les plaies de Rutledge, puis se leva prudemment, et notant que - malgré les vertiges - elle devrait pouvoir tenir debout, elle se mit à chercher tout reste potentiellement utile dans les alentours.

Au bout d'un moment, Poda, qui s'en était de toute évidence pas trop mal sorti, vint l'aider dans ses recherches pendant que Zarya, qui s'était enfin reprise, allait d'un blessé à l'autre pour tenter de les soulager un peu.

.

Lorsque les lueurs de fin du monde du champignon atomique s'éteignirent, ils se regroupèrent autour du dernier abri qui leur restait : le camion.

Le bilan était misérable. Deux MRE intacts, quelques antidouleurs, une des seringues antitétanie de Jamieson, un fond de désinfectant, une canette d'Hogdrogen cabossée, et trois mètres de bandages. S'ajoutait à cela un monticule de morceaux déchiquetés de tissus en tout genre récoltés par Jamieson : bouts de vêtements, restes de tente ou de sac de couchage, miettes de bâche et les trop rares munitions et armes de poing n'ayant pas été pulvérisées par l'explosion.

Le canon de Zarya et le lance-grenades de Fawkes n'étaient plus que des bouts de métal tordus et inutiles. Le canon à shrapnels de Rutledge avait un peu mieux survécu, et Jamieson semblait être confiant dans sa capacité à le remettre en état. Quant à son pistolet endothermique, il ne lui restait plus qu'un vague fond de produit supraconducteur, et ensuite, il serait aussi inutile que tous les autres bouts de métal jonchant la taïga.

Ils s'organisèrent tant bien que mal. Inutile de seulement essayer de faire un bandage à Rutledge, ils n'avaient pas assez de matériaux. Les bandages servirent donc à panser la jambe de Zarya, la tête de Iourlov et quelques autres blessures mineures, puis Zarya, un bout de cuir arraché à Dieu sait quoi entre les dents, transporta l'immense Junker à l'arrière du camion, l'installant sur le ventre sur l'espèce de vague matelas de matériaux récupérés par Jamieson, avant de laisser ce dernier administrer à son ami l'unique canette de gaz qu'il leur restait dans l'espoir de le soulager un peu.

Alors que les premières cendres radioactives commençaient à tomber, ils grimpèrent tous à sa suite, et elle se servit des dernières gouttes de son produit pour sceller les trous et autres déchirures dans la tôle, puis ils furent enfermés dans le noir dans ce cercueil métallique, en pleine zone de radiations hautes.

Au moins, le froid les tuerait avant les radiations. Puis, elle se rappela que le froid ne la tuerait pas. Elle resterait là, seule au milieu des cadavres, à absorber des radiations jusqu'à ce qu'on la retrouve ou que le printemps arrive et la réchauffe. Et elle se réveillerait à nouveau, seule au milieu des cadavres, avec pour seule perspective, une mort atroce.

A tâtons, elle s'approcha de Zarya.

« Tu as une arme ? » hurla-t-elle dans l'oreille de son amie.

« _Da_ ? Pourquoi ? » répondit cette dernière de la même manière.

« Elle est où ? »

Zarya prit sa main et la guida jusqu'à sa ceinture.

« Pourquoi ? » hurla-t-elle a nouveau.

« Je ne veux pas me réveiller seule ! »

Soudain, une étreinte à lui couper le souffle l'enserra et elle se retrouva écrasée contre la poitrine de Zarya.

Quelque chose de chaud et d'humide tomba sur son front. Zarya pleurait.

Elle resta là, immobile et impuissante, perdue dans ses propres émotions. Finalement, Zarya la relâcha, gardant juste une main sur son bras.

Mei la sentit se pencher, jusqu'à avoir la bouche au creux de son oreille.

« Je ne partirai pas sans toi, promis. »

Ce fut comme si un immense poids lui était enlevé du cœur.

Elle acquiesça, et à son tour serra son amie dans ses bras, avant de revenir s'asseoir à sa place juste à côté.

Zarya posa sa grande main sur la sienne et la serra fort.

Leur destin n'était plus entre leurs mains, mais dans celles de l'expédition de secours. Ils n'avaient plus d'autre choix que d'attendre.

* * *

 _(1) Le meilleur moyen de produire une grosse EMP est une bombe nucléaire détonnant en haute altitude. Le meilleur moyen de neutraliser une telle bombe, c'est de l'abattre au sol avant qu'elle n'explose, car ainsi l'effet EMP est quasi nul._

 _C'est la méthode utilisée par les omnics dans ce cas précis, avec des robots-missiles « kamikazes » qui tentent de les neutraliser._

 _La zone atteinte par l'onde de choc est environ dix fois plus grande que celle atteinte par la boule de feu, et à mi-chemin entre les deux, la température chute suffisamment pour qu'on ne risque plus que des brûlures légères. Néanmoins, à cette distance la surpression due à la déflagration peut toujours tuer. Surtout à cause d'éventuels objets projetés._


	27. Chapitre 27

_Pour Cao, en réponse à ton commentaire du chapitre 26._

 _Je suis ravie que tu me détestes pour de si bonnes raisons. Quel plus belle récompense que d'apprendre que mes textes font voyager mes lecteurs avec les personnages ?_

 _Merci encore, à toi et à tout les autres._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

Minutes, heures, jours : le temps s'était confondu en une longue obscurité morbide, qui s'était brusquement éteinte alors qu'un rai de lumière éblouissante déchirait - en même temps que des pinces hydrauliques - la gangue précaire de leur abri.

Un ange était venu les chercher, sous les traits du Dr Ziegler en personne. Mais loin de l'élégance de son armure Valkyrie, ils l'avaient découverte sous un épais masque à gaz et une tenue Hazmat. Même ainsi, elle semblait être un véritable ange descendu du ciel.

Nul n'avait protesté alors que d'autres personnes engoncées dans les mêmes tenues les aidaient à descendre, puis à grimper dans un camion très similaire à celui qu'ils venaient de quitter, tandis que la doctoresse grimpait à l'arrière de la ruine qui les avait abrités duquel jaillit bientôt une belle lumière dorée. Deux minutes plus tard, elle en descendait, bientôt suivie d'un Roadhog un peu chancelant et définitivement en hypothermie, mais conscient et sans plus de brûlures.

A peine les eurent-ils rejoint à l'arrière que le camion et son escorte armée repartaient en sens inverse.

Ils roulaient depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsque Mei commença à paniquer.

Elle avait oublié Snowball, toujours accroché sur son réservoir cryogénique abandonné dans le camion. Elle se leva, hurlant qu'il fallait arrêter le camion, se débattant alors que des mains essayaient de la faire se rasseoir, jusqu'à ce qu'une plus insistante que les autres ne la force à s'arrêter un instant. Elle leva les yeux sur Jamieson qui lui fit signe de se retourner.

Zarya agita le réservoir qu'elle avait ramassé.

Mei se sentit subitement très bête et très heureuse, et elle se rassit docilement, le rouge aux joues et un sourire bête aux lèvres, serrant contre elle le petit drone désactivé, répétant des remerciements que son amie ne pouvait entendre.

Ils furent emmenés dans un hôpital de campagne, les lambeaux de leurs vêtements leur furent confisqués, et ils furent tous passés à la douche décontaminante. Sommaire pour les plus blessés, minutieuse pour les autres puis, un peu hébétés et les cheveux dégouttant encore sur les pyjamas qu'on leur avait prêtés, ils furent parqué dans une petite pièce toute blanche.

Puis le Dr Ziegler entra, toujours en Hazmat, ignorant les récriminations de ses pairs russes, et planta un gros tube biotique au centre de la pièce, duquel s'échappa bientôt une douce couleur dorée. Elle fit ensuite le tour de tout le monde, distribuant piqûres et cachets comme des bonbons à Halloween.

Personne ne protesta, même pas Jamieson qui avala docilement les pilules avec un peu d'eau.

Avec un « pop » désagréable, leurs tympans percés cicatrisèrent, et soudain le son revint, presque étourdissant malgré le relatif silence de la pièce, principalement brisé par quelques annonces aux haut-parleurs dans le couloir, et une ventilation poussive quelque part au-dessus d'eux.

« Est-ce que tout le monde m'entend ? » demanda la doctoresse qui avait fini sa distribution de médicaments.

Ceux comprenant l'anglais hochèrent la tête et Zarya traduisit pour les soldats qui acquiescèrent.

« Bien. Vos blessures et autres traumas ont été guéris ou sont sur le point d'être guéris par le champ biotique, et d'ici une heure, toute conséquence sur le long terme des taux de radiations absurdes auxquels vous avez étés exposés devrait être écartée. »

« Mais ? » demanda Mei.

La doctoresse eut un sourire navré, et prit le temps de retirer le casque intégral de sa tenue avant de continuer.

« Mais malheureusement, il est trop tard pour contrebalancer les dégâts à court terme. La bonne nouvelle est qu'aucun de ces symptômes ne devrait être permanent. A moins d'une exposition beaucoup plus prolongée, comme c'est le cas pour les deux ressortissants australiens étrangement présents aujourd'hui. »

Jamieson se désigna du doigt avec un grand sourire et Mako soupira.

« Quels sont ces symptômes ? » demanda Nikolei.

« Perte de cheveux (Jamieson pencha la tête, désignant joyeusement les zones nues de son crâne), noircissement et/ou chute des ongles (il agita la main, montrant bien ses ongles noircis) - et puisque M. Fawkes est un véritable catalogue des conséquences des radiations sur le corps humain et qu'il semble ravi de servir d'exemple, je vais lui demander de me rejoindre pour illustrer mon propos. »

Le Junker bondit sur ses pieds avant de pousser un cri et de se mettre à battre des bras alors qu'il trébuchait sur sa prothèse tordue. Avec un grognement fatigué, Roadhog le rattrapa et l'aida à venir s'asseoir sur la chaise que la Suissesse avait précipitamment tirée pour lui.

« Donc je disais, perte de cheveux, ongles noircis, saignements et récession gingivale (il tira sur ses lèvres pour exposer ses dents à moitié déchaussées), jaunissement des dents (un sourire éclatant), nausées, vomissements, fatigue (le Junker se chargea de mimer le tout, non sans un certain talent), diarrhée - inutile de l'illustrer, M. Fawkes. En ce qui concerne les derniers symptômes évoqués, s'ils persistent plus de septante-deux heures, veuillez venir me voir, ou consulter votre médecin traitant. Si d'autres symptômes, tels qu'hémorragies, problèmes respiratoires, atteinte cutanée grave - non, M. Fawkes, cela ne concerne pas vos plaques de peau sèche -, immunodépression ou douleurs thoraciques, il s'agit d'une urgence absolue. Vous ne devez pas attendre que « ça passe ». Est-ce clair ? »

Ils acquiescèrent avec plus ou moins d'inquiétude, et avant que la doctoresse puisse poursuivre, un homme en treillis militaire surmonté d'une blouse blanche débarqua, l'emmenant dehors, visiblement furieux. Par la petite fenêtre de la porte de leur salle, ils observèrent.

« Quelqu'un sait c'qu'y s'passe ? » demanda Jamieson, se rongeant un ongle distraitement.

Quelques haussements d'épaules et de vagues « non » lui répondirent.

Mei ne dit rien. Zarya non plus. Elles savaient lire sur les lèvres, contrairement aux autres. Mais ça aurait été inutile et cruel de partager ce qu'elles avaient appris. La mercenaire russe semblait amère et un peu honteuse.

Mei pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Apparemment, le militaire en blouse était le responsable de l'hôpital, et Poda et ses trois hommes survivants n'avaient pas été jugés suffisamment importants pour bénéficier de soins biotiques. Seuls les deux scientifiques en auraient bénéficié, et encore, seulement de manière à garantir leur capacité à conclure la mission en présentant leurs recherches. Apparemment, l'armée russe n'avait pas d'argent à sacrifier dans la vie de quatre troufions et de deux scientifiques civils. Des antidouleurs pour abréger leur agonie était tout ce que leur pays était prêt à leur offrir en remerciement pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait au cours de cette catastrophe qu'on avait appelé mission.

Et le Dr Ziegler devait être au courant, car elle était intervenue avant que les papiers ne soient signés, avant que leurs dossiers ne soient seulement ouverts, et avait soigné tout le monde. Parce que Angela Ziegler était Mercy, l'ange de miséricorde des champs de bataille. L'espoir des combattants. Et que, si elle ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde, elle pouvait au moins faire quelque chose pour ces hommes, qui avaient presque donné leur vie pour les protéger.

Zarya revint s'asseoir lourdement sur un des étroits lits. Ça lui faisait mal de voir ça. Le médecin n'avait pas une seconde discuté pour elle. Parce qu'une fois encore, elle était connue. Elle était une icône. Elle aurait de toute manière eut les meilleurs soins. Mais les quatre militaires en treillis ? Des anonymes. Des matricules et rien de plus. Elle comprenait la nécessité de traiter les hommes comme une ressource en temps de guerre, mais cela ne la répugnait pas moins.

Un frisson la parcourut. Le gouvernement russe - son gouvernement, se rappela-t-elle - avait refusé qu'Overwatch envoie qui que ce soit d'autre sur leurs terres. Même pour une simple mission de secours. Ç'avait failli leur coûter la vie, pour une stupide question de fierté nationale, et pourtant, Mercy, le médecin général de l'organisation, était là. Par quel miracle ? Par quelle ruse ?

Elle n'en savait rien, mais s'en sentit autant reconnaissante que coupable. Depuis quand son dévouement à sa patrie avait-il commencé à faiblir ? Depuis quand commençait-elle à considérer les hommes et les femmes d'Overwatch comme ses coéquipiers ? Depuis quand commençait-elle à remettre sa vocation en question ? Elle ne voulait pas y penser.

Le Dr Ziegler revint après avoir retiré sa combinaison, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

« Dr Zhou, sergent Zaryanova, il faut que nous discutions. Le colonel Nadov nous prête une salle. »

Elles se levèrent sans protester.

« Serait-il possible d'avoir un rasoir ou une tondeuse ? » demanda Zarya.

« Je suppose que oui. Pourquoi ? » demanda la doctoresse.  
« Si je dois perdre mes cheveux, j'aimerais autant éviter de ressembler à ça. » répliqua la militaire, désignant du pouce Jamieson qui se curait à présent le nez et s'interrompit, l'air outré.

« Hey, _ça_ a des oreilles ! »

Tout le monde l'ignora et la Suissesse s'effaça pour les laisser sortir. Ziegler les emmena dans une petite chambre meublée de quatre lits vides et s'installa sur un des derniers avant de leur faire signe de faire de même sur celui d'en face.

« Pharah... le lieutenant Amari m'a délégué son autorité en ce qui concerne la fin de cette mission. » indiqua-t-elle.

« D'accord, mais j'ai une question, Docteur. Comment avez-vous fait pour venir ici officiellement ? Mei m'a dit que le lieutenant avait essayé de négocier l'envoi d'une mission de secours, sans succès. » demanda Zarya.

La scientifique sourit.  
« Le Dr Zhou ne vous a pas menti. Mais en presque deux décennies de travail sur le terrain, j'ai eu le temps de me faire des contacts, et je puis vous garantir que le gouvernement chinois n'a pas du tout été satisfait des moyens déployés par leur principal acheteur de tungstène et d'uranium afin de retrouver leur plus éminente climatologue. Mon très cher ami l'ambassadeur Xin n'a pas manqué de le faire remarquer à son homologue russe. » expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Elles échangèrent un regard. La douce doctoresse avait quelque chose de terrifiant dans cette efficacité discrète.

« Cela répond-t-il à votre question, Sergent ? »

Zarya acquiesça.

« Bien, alors puis-je vous demander un rapport sur les événements ? Je suis particulièrement curieuse de savoir comment M. Fawkes et M. Rutledge ont terminé en votre compagnie. »

L'explication fut longue, tortueuse et un brin confuse, mais à deux, elles finirent pas y arriver.

« Donc si je comprends bien, votre conclusion est la suivante : Fawkes et Rutledge ont à l'origine été envoyés pour vous éliminer, sans doute pour éviter que vous ne découvriez cette exploitation illégale - probablement de molybdène - et sont à l'origine de la mise en péril de toute la mission, avec la destruction de vos deux véhicules ainsi que des tentes et de tous les échantillons prélevés. Mais néanmoins, ils ont fait par la suite amende honorable et ont prouvé leur volonté de se faire pardonner, et comme il n'y a pas mort d'homme – pas de leur main du moins -, vous êtes toutes deux prêtes à soutenir leur reddition à Overwatch pour une réinsertion par le travail ? »

« C'est exact. » confirma Zarya, s'attirant un coup d'œil surpris de Mei.

La climatologue avait dû louper quelque chose, car aux dernières nouvelles, Zarya était farouchement opposée à son projet. Mais ce n'était certainement pas le moment d'en discuter.

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Ziegler prit le temps de soigneusement réfléchir.

« Il apparaît évident dans votre rapport que, s'ils ont été la cause de beaucoup de problèmes, ils n'ont par la suite fait aucune tentative d'évasion ou de prise de contrôle, et ce malgré d'innombrables opportunités. De même, il semble que leur implication dans les combats qui ont suivi ait été décisive quant à leur issue. Il faut encore que je leur parle, mais bien que je ne puisse pas me prononcer à la place du lieutenant Amari, je pense qu'il est raisonnable de les placer de suite sous la juridiction d'Overwatch et de les rapatrier avec nous. » conclut-elle, se levant avant de lisser l'avant de sa tenue, que le port du Hazmat avait un peu chiffonné.

Elles acquiescèrent, et Mei se sentit infiniment soulagée.

« Merci, Dr Ziegler. »  
« Ne me remerciez pas, Dr Zhou. Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit la meilleure décision que j'aie prise. » tempéra la doctoresse.

Voyant qu'elle allait objecter, elle la coupa d'un sourire.

« La plus humaine, au vu des traitements expéditifs de l'armée russe, mais pas forcément la meilleure. Seul l'avenir nous le dira. Ceci dit, ne traînons pas, j'aimerais officialiser cela avant qu'un militaire tatillon ne poser les yeux sur le rapport préliminaire de vos collègues russes et ne décide de placer M. Rutledge et M. Fawkes aux arrêts. »

.

Visiblement, personne n'était encore venu arrêter les Junkers, qui suivirent la doctoresse avec un air vaguement inquiet tandis que Zarya, qui avait obtenu sa tondeuse, se rasait la tête sans pitié, bientôt imitée par tous les hommes présents. Mei hésita, tout comme Iourlov, et elles décidèrent finalement d'attendre un peu avant de prendre une décision aussi radicale.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le Dr Ziegler revint, seule.

« Dr Zhou, le transport nous attend. J'ai négocié afin que vous puissiez faire votre rapport aux autorités compétentes par téléconférence. Sergent Zaryanova, vous êtes libre de rester si vous le désirez, mais dans le cadre de votre engagement par Overwatch, le lieutenant Amari aura au moins besoin de votre rapport écrit sur cette mission, ainsi que d'une lettre de non-renouvellement de votre contrat avec nous si vous désirez nous quitter. »

Mei jeta un regard inquiet à son amie, mais cette dernière n'hésita pas un instant.

« Je viens, Docteur. Un instant, s'il vous plaît. » réclama-t-elle, avant de se tourner vers ses compatriotes pour échanger quelques mots avec eux.

Nikolei et Iourlov s'approchèrent des deux scientifiques, les remerciant et les saluant. L'élégante biologiste serra avec affection Mei dans ses bras.

« Si toutes vos missions sont aussi terribles, je ne puis que vous offrir toute ma compassion et tout mon respect, Dr Zhou. En tout cas, vous aurez toujours mon amitié, malgré quelques... recours... hum... australiens et robotiques que je ne puis approuver. »

Elle acquiesça en silence, ne trouvant rien à répondre.

Nikolei lui colla une grande claque dans le dos avant de lui faire une bise sonore.

« Dr Zhou, moi qui rêvait de sortir de mon labo, je puis vous promettre une chose : je ne veux plus jamais avoir à le quitter ! Prenez soin de vous, et encore désolé de m'en être pris à vous à cause de votre drone. »

« Prenez soin de vous aussi, Dr Nikolei. J'espère que nous pourrons à l'occasion poursuivre cette discussion passionnante commencé dans le Transsibérien à propos des éclairs, et jamais terminée. Pour Snowball, ce n'est rien. Si vous n'aviez pas réagi, je l'aurais laissé dans la tente-laboratoire et il aurait été détruit. Si je l'ai encore, c'est seulement grâce à vous. Alors merci du fond du cœur !»

L'homme rougit et, un peu gêné, la poussa doucement vers la sortie.

« Nous discuterons des éclairs un de ces jours, Docteur. » la salua-t-il.

.

Apparemment, Mercy était parvenue à convaincre les Junkers de se laisser menotter et de le rester, du moins jusqu'à ce que la porte de la navette Orca se soit refermée. A peine la lumière bleue indiquant la fermeture hermétique du sas s'était-elle allumée que les menottes de Jamieson tombaient au sol, crochetées, tandis que la chaîne reliant celles de Mako se brisait avec un cliquetis pitoyable.

« Aaaah, on rentre à la maison ! » plastronna Jamieson, posant les pieds sur une caisse de matériel devant lui.

« Avec un peu de chance, le lieutenant Amari va te jeter dans un trou et t'y laisser pourrir, Junker. Ne te réjouis pas trop. » siffla Zarya, repoussant du pied les longues jambes qui heurtèrent le sol avec un bruit sourd.

« Hey, c'est pas gentil ! »

Mei les observa en silence, heureuse malgré tout.  
Même si elle ne s'expliquait pas les changements d'humeur de son amie, tout allait bien. Enfin.


	28. Chapitre 28

_La base d'Overwatch n'avait pas changé. Toujours les mêmes bâtiments de béton gris ennuyeux. Toujours les mêmes gens ennuyeux. Au moins, les deux Espagnoles et l'odeur de leur délicieuse cuisine étaient aussi toujours là._

 _La doc n'avait rien dit pour les menottes et avait même retiré celles de Mako après qu'il les ait cassées. Et ils avaient attendu. Parce que le lieutenant Balai-dans-le-cul n'en avait rien à faire qu'ils aient tous failli mourir. Pour lui et Roadie, il ne s'en formalisait pas. Ils n'étaient pas des siens. Juste des « prisonniers volontaires », mais la Ruskof et Mei ? Même si la doc et sa technologie avaient guéri toutes leurs blessures, elles n'en menaient pas large, et pourtant, l'Egyptienne avait insisté pour qu'elles lui fassent un rapport complet, et tout de suite. Et du coup, il s'arrachait consciencieusement les peaux mortes des lèvres dans le couloir devant la même salle de réunion que la dernière fois, avec la même désagréable impression de déjà-vu. Sauf que la dernière fois, il était là pour négocier une prime de mercenaire, pas une peine de criminel. Où avaient-ils donc foiré ?_

 _Même si sa prothèse avait été redressée, Jamieson allait devoir sérieusement la réparer et, en attendant, éviter de s'appuyer dessus - et donc de marcher. Privé de la possibilité de faire les cent pas, il n'avait d'autre moyen de canaliser son agitation que de faire furieusement rebondir ses jambes, et visiblement Mako en avait assez, car il les lui immobilisa d'une poigne de fer avec un grognement mauvais._

 _« Désolé, Roadie. » s'excusa-t-il avant de commencer à tapoter des doigts sur la main de son ami, qui les lui emprisonna en même temps que ses jambes à une vitesse surprenante._

 _« Calme-toi, Jamieson. Ça va aller. » gronda-t-il._

 _« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? » demanda-t-il, défiant._

 _Mako soupira profondément, faisant grincer les filtres de son masque._

 _« Parce que le lieutenant Amari est quelqu'un de réfléchi et qu'on a trois personnes de notre côté. »_

 _« Trois ?! »_

 _« ... »_

 _« OK, Mei, elle a des formes, mais c'est méchant de dire qu'elle compte pour trois ! Surtout venant de toi ! »_

 _Le géant poussa un soupir fatigué et lui jeta un regard en travers._

 _« Zhou, Ziegler et Zaryanova. »_

 _« Héhé... ZZZ. C'est rigolo, ça fait le ZZZ. Attention, la Team ZZZ arrive ! Héhé... mais c'est qui Zhou ? »_

 _Cette fois, le grognement de Mako était clairement fatigué._

 _« Mei Ling Zhou. »_

 _« Ah ! Mais pourquoi tu l'appelles pas Mei ? »_

 _Mako ne répondit pas._

 _« Et attends, t'as dit Zaryanova, donc la Ruskof. Elle est pas de notre côté. Tout à l'heure, elle a dit qu'elle voulait que l'Amari me jette dans un trou et m'y oublie ! »_

 _« Elle est de notre côté. »_

 _« Non ! »  
« Si ! »  
« Non ! »  
« ... »_

 _._

 _Jamieson ne s'était pas calmé, mais Mako savait que c'était un combat perdu d'avance. Le jeune homme avait la contenance émotionnelle d'une cuillère percée, et beaucoup de choses à gérer en ce moment. Au moins, au bout d'un moment, s'était-il mis à babiller sur les « trottinettes » - les tortillas - et ses habituels délires à propos des explosifs et de leur utilisation._

 _Au bout de deux longues heures, les deux femmes étaient ressorties de la salle, l'air épuisé, et la petite Asiatique n'avait pu leur offrir qu'un faible sourire d'encouragement. Leur sort n'était donc pas encore décidé._

 _Il s'était relevé et avait mécaniquement traîné Jamieson avec lui dans la salle._

 _Une impression de déjà-vu alors qu'il se plantait devant la grande table derrière laquelle trônaient l'Egyptienne, le singe et le Dr Ziegler._

 _D'une main posée sur l'épaule de son ami, il l'empêcha d'aller se promener aux quatre coins de la pièce._

 _« M. Rutledge, M. Fawkes, je ne peux pas dire que je sois heureuse de vous revoir. » entama la militaire._

 _Voilà qui donnait le ton._

 _Il poussa un grognement neutre tout en ramenant un Jamieson de plus en plus agité devant lui._

 _« J'ai déjà les rapports de l'agent Zhou et du sergent Zaryanova ainsi que les recommandations du Dr Ziegler, mais avant de prendre une décision, j'ai besoin de connaître vos motivations. Vous êtes mondialement recherchés, et selon les rapports en ma possession (elle désigna une tablette posée devant elle), vous vous êtes débrouillés pour ne jamais rester plus de quarante-huit heures en prison. D'où vient cette subite volonté de vous rendre ? »_

 _Il se détendit un peu. Il avait craint qu'elle ne leur demande des réponses qu'ils n'avaient pas._

 _Qui les avait engagés pour se débarrasser des fouineurs ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se tramait dans ce bout de terre désolée ? Autant de questions auxquelles ils n'avaient pas de réponse satisfaisante._

 _Il allait se pencher sur la question posée plutôt que sur celles non posées lorsque Jamieson se dégagea de sa poigne et s'avança pour répondre._

 _Il se résigna. Soit ce serait une réussite éclatante, soit un échec cuisant, comme tout ce que tentait le flamboyant Junker._

 _Jamieson avala une grande goulée d'air comme un plongeur s'apprêtant à descendre, puis commença :_

 _« Excellente question, lieutenant Amari. (Mako se détendit un peu. Pour le moment, ça commençait bien. Il l'avait même appelée correctement.) Mais je me dois de vous corriger de suite. Il ne s'agit nullement d'une volonté de nous rendre. (Il se crispa à nouveau.) La grande époque de Junkrat et Roadhog n'est pas encore révolue ! (Il se retint de l'attraper par le cou pour le faire taire.) Oh que non ! Pas le moins du monde. Nous n'avons pas fini de faire parler de nous ! (A ce stade, autant boire le calice jusqu'à la lie.) Héhéhé... Mais ! Mais ! Il m'est apparu, dans un éclair de génie comme seul mon cerveau peut en avoir... (Depuis quand surnommait-il Mei « éclair de génie » ? ) que peut-être nos talents, disons-le... uniques... extraordinaires... remarquables... épou... »_

 _« M. Fawkes. » le rappela à l'ordre l'Égyptienne._

 _« Heu... donc, je disais... Il m'est apparu que nos talents pourraient peut-être être utiles à autre chose qu'à notre satisfaction personnelle. (Tiens, il avait réussi à soudain transformer cette débâcle en quelque chose de presque positif.) Dans notre domaine, nous sommes les meilleurs. Extorsion, cambriolage, intimidation, meurtre, destruction, attentats, prise d'otages, menaces. Il n'y a rien qu'on ne puisse faire. (Ou pas...) »_

 _Ayant visiblement fini sa tirade, il se tourna vers lui, tout sourire et convaincu d'avoir été parfait._

 _« Abruti. »_

 _Le silence était de mort dans la pièce. Inutile d'essayer de rattraper ce massacre._

 _Au bout d'une longue minute, l'Égyptienne se racla la gorge.  
« Bien, merci pour cet éclairage, disons, intéressant. Juste une question : vous êtes prêts à obéir sans discuter à mes ordres ? Et sous mes conditions ? »_

 _Sous son masque, ses sourcils s'envolèrent de surprise. Elle envisageait sérieusement de les garder après le vomi verbal de Jamie ?!_

 _« Ouais, ouais, flocon de neige - j'veux dire, Mei - nous a déjà briefé. Pas payés, mais nourris, logés, peinturés. C'est OK. Du moins pour un moment. Pour nous rattraper.» répondit Jamesion, le devançant._

 _Il opina._

 _« Peinturé ? » demanda Amari, alors que les deux autres pouffaient._

 _« Blanchis. » corrigea-t-il._

 _Elle acquiesça._

 _« Bien. Veuillez sortir et attendre dehors le temps que je prenne une décision. »_

 _Jamieson tenta ce qu'il supposa être une opération séduction qui consistait principalement à prendre des poses ridicules en souriant de toutes ses dents et, avec un grognement agacé, il le tira dehors._

 _Vingt minutes plus tard, ils attendaient toujours, dans un silence pour une fois pas percé par Jamieson mais par d'occasionnels haussements de voix provenant de la salle de réunion._

 _Encore vingt minutes plus tard, une Mei à l'air au bord des larmes et une Zarya grincheuse les rejoignirent._

 _«Hé, les Junkers, je peux savoir pourquoi j'ai été rappelée alors que je m'apprêtais à aller me coucher ?! » demanda la Russe, qui sans sa tignasse rose paraissait encore plus terrifiante que de coutume._

 _Il haussa les épaules pendant que Jamieson se justifiait en long et en large de leur innocence avant de se tourner vers la petite Asiatique - qui faisait un remarquable travail pour se faire oublier, rangée dans un coin._

 _« Hey, Princesse, y a un truc qui vas pas? » demanda Jamie, s'approchant d'elle exactement de la même manière qu'il l'avait un jour vu faire avec un dingo qu'ils avaient trouvé au bord de la route, l'arrière-train cassé._

 _Ils avaient mangé le dingo, qui avait été leur premier repas en cinq jours. Même lui, qui détestait manger de la viande, avait avalé sa part. Malgré son aversion pour tout ce qui était carné, il avait appris à ne pas être trop pénible, mais il n'avait pas envie de manger la jeune femme._

 _Fort heureusement, ce n'était sans doute pas le projet de Jamieson, qui avec son don habituel pour dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas, pointa directement le problème. La zone de peau nue juste au-dessus de la tempe de la femme. La Russe s'avança d'un air protecteur, et il grogna pour lui rappeler leur accord secret. Elle recula alors que Jamie examinait l'ampleur des dégâts._

 _« Hey, princesse, faut pas t'en faire. C'est rien du tout. Les cheveux, ça repousse ! » tenta-t-il de la consoler._

 _Elle lui jeta un regard dubitatif, et il se gratta la nuque, gêné._

 _« Enfin, la doc, elle a dit que les tiens repousseraient. »_

 _Elle opina vaguement._

 _Un drôle de sourire tordu se répandit sur le visage de Jamieson._

 _« Pis regarde-moi. J'ai pas la moitié de mes tifs sur le caillou, et suis toujours d'une beauté sidérante ! » plastronna-t-il, prenant une pose ridicule, à mi-chemin entre l'haltérophile caricatural et la pin-up de magazine._

 _Mei pouffa et Mako ne put s'empêcher, bien à l'abri derrière son masque, de jeter un regard triomphant à la Russe, qui l'assassina du regard, comme si elle voyait au travers du cuir noir. Il frissonna._

 _La porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur le singe._

 _« Entrez. »_

 _._

« Merci d'avoir patienté. » entama Pharah alors qu'ils s'alignaient en silence devant la table.

Jamesion lui lança un regard inquiet, et Mei lui sourit du mieux qu'elle put. Il lui offrit un sourire rayonnant en retour. Elle se sentit encore plus mal qu'avant.

« Après de longues discussions, nous avons réussi à trouver une solution convenable. Ceci n'est pas une proposition, mais une décision. Aucun de vous n'a son mot à dire. »

Les propos de la militaire n'auguraient rien de bon.

« M. Fawkes et M. Rutledge resteront ici. Le gîte et le couvert ainsi que leurs dépenses courantes seront à la charge d'Overwatch. Excepté lors des missions, vous serez sous la responsabilité du Dr Zhou et de Mme Zaryanova, si cette dernière renouvelle son contrat avec nous. »

« Hey ! »

La voix de Jamieson fit étrangement écho à la sienne.

« Pourquoi ?! »

Encore un écho.

Pharah leva un sourcil, et Angela pouffa.

« Parce que, Dr Zhou, c'est vous qui avez insisté pour que nous accueillions les Junkers ici, et comme Mme Zaryanova vous soutient, il me semble normal qu'ils soient placés sous votre responsabilité commune. Tous dégâts ou problèmes qu'ils pourraient causer seront donc de votre ressort. Ce n'est pas négociable. »

Même sans tourner la tête, elle sentait le regard brûlant de haine de Zarya sur elle, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Sinon faire entrer - si nécessaire à coup de pics de glace - dans la tête des Australiens qu'ils avaient intérêt à se tenir à carreau s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle fasse de leur vie un enfer glacé.

Voyant que personne ne semblait décidé à poursuivre d'inutiles protestations, la militaire reprit son inventaire des conditions.

« M. Rutledge, M. Fawkes, vous ne bénéficierez pas d'un contrat d'engagement comme celui que vous aviez précédemment signé. Vous ne ferez pas non plus partie des troupes d'Overwatch. Officiellement, vous n'aurez aucun lien avec l'organisation, avec moi-même ou qui que ce soit qui y soit lié. Néanmoins, vous travaillerez exclusivement pour nous. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était pas du tout ce dont ils avaient discuté. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait promis aux Junkers.

« Heu... Attendez, j'comprends pas. Comment on va obtenir, heu... un effacement de nos peines si y a rien d'officiel ? » demanda Jamieson, qui l'avait aussi remarqué.

Rutledge gronda, visiblement pas plus dupe.

« Il n'y en aura pas, M. Fawkes. Au cas où cela vous aurait échappé, Overwatch est encore plus qu'à moitié une organisation illégale. Nous n'avons pas le luxe ni le pouvoir d'absoudre des criminels tels que vous. Vos crimes sont loin d'être négligeables ou pardonnables. »

« Alors pourquoi on est là ?! » explosa à raison Jamieson, prêt à faire demi-tour et à partir.

« J'avais cru comprendre que vous désiriez, pour une fois dans votre pitoyable existence, faire quelque chose de bien, M. Fawkes. Je ne vous offre pas une voie facile vers la légalité, mais une chance de rédemption. Comme vous l'avez vous-même dit plus tôt, en dehors de la violence et du crime, il n'y a pas grand-chose que vous sachiez faire. Le fait est que, dans le monde dans lequel nous vivons aujourd'hui, les héros flamboyants ne suffisent malheureusement plus pour faire régner la justice. Il faut parfois emprunter les armes de ses ennemis pour triompher. »

« Donc, on est des armes pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? » gronda Rutledge.

« Exactement. Vous effectuerez les missions que je vous confierai, vous ferez de ce monde un endroit un peu plus juste, vous affaiblirez les positions de nos ennemis, mais officiellement, il ne s'agira que des actes de Junkrat et de Roadhog, les deux criminels les plus recherchés du monde. »

« Et si on se fait choper ? »

Pharah haussa les épaules.

« Vous vous en êtes toujours très bien sorti tous seuls. »

Jamieson croisa les bras.

« J'vois toujours pas ce qu'on y gagnerait. »

« Une fois encore, une chance de faire du chaos qu'est votre existence quelque chose de bien, et un toit sur votre tête ainsi que tout le confort qui va avec. Y compris les soins du Dr Ziegler. »

Docteur qui semblait profondément mal à l'aise, tout comme Winston, et il lui semblait deviner pourquoi.

Elle en eut la confirmation dans la seconde, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Jack Morrison - Soldat 76 - et Shrike, suivis de Genji et de Reinhardt qui, les ignorant tous royalement, fondirent sur Pharah comme des vautours sur une proie.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans votre tête ?! Vous voulez la mort d'Overwatch ?! » beugla le soldat grisonnant.

« Il a raison, _habibi._ » approuva plus calmement la sniper masquée, soutenue par Genji qui opinaient frénétiquement et Ziegler plus modérément.

Pharah ne sembla pas impressionnée le moins du monde.

Reinhardt se contenta de souffler comme un taureau furieux tandis que Winston observait, l'air inquiet.

« Grâce aux efforts combinés de tout le monde, nous sommes en passe de redevenir une organisation légale, et vous allez répéter la catastrophe de Blackwatch ?! » tonna le soldat.

Pharah se leva lentement.

« Soldat 76, Shrike... Déjà, il n'y a pas de « nous ». Je vous rappelle que votre présence au sein de nos locaux n'est pas plus légale ou officielle que la leur. Je vous rappelle également que vous avez tous les deux quelques avis de recherches à votre nom en cours, et cela ne vous empêche pas de travailler avec nous dans des buts communs. Je me permets également de vous rappeler que je vous ai offert à tous les deux de réintégrer Overwatch, et que vous m'avez répondu que l'organisation n'avait pas besoin d'être associée à des figures telles que vous mais que le monde avait besoin de gens comme vous. Je n'ai fait que poursuivre votre raisonnement, qui est parfaitement cohérent. C'est une réalité. Aujourd'hui, le monde a autant besoin de héros flamboyants - comme le Dr Ziegler ou Mlle Oxton - qui travaillent avec et pour la loi, que de justiciers de l'ombre comme vous, qui agissent hors des clous pour faire ce qui est juste. Et non, je ne répète pas _vos_ erreurs. Il n'y aura pas de seconde Blackwatch. Pas d'organisation secrète. Pas de groupement, officiel ou officieux. Juste des agents libres comme vous, ou ces messieurs. Il n'y aura pas de second Genève, car il n'y aura pas deux chefs aux vues différentes qui s'affronteront. Jusqu'à nouvel avis, je reste la seule et unique dirigeante d'Overwatch, et la seule et unique personne à décider qui va où. »

Le silence retomba sur la pièce et Pharah se rassit.

« D'autres objections ? »

Personne ne répondit, puis Winston toussota.  
« Combien de ces... agents comptes-tu engager ? » demanda-t-il.

« Autant que nécessaire. »

« Ça signifie combien ? » insista le primate.

« Combien faut-il de héros pour se dresser contre le mal ? » répliqua-t-elle calmement.

« Attendez, attendez, je comprends plus rien. On sera des héros ou pas ?! » intervint Jamieson, l'air très confus.

« Publiquement, vous serez ce que vous êtes déjà : des ordures. Mais toutes les personnes ici présentes sauront ce qu'il en est vraiment, M. Fawkes. »

« Donc on sera des héros... des héros de l'ombre... comme ce type en noir, là, dans les vieux films... Bratman. »

« Batman. » corrigea Rutledge, alors que l'atmosphère se détendait sensiblement.

Jamieson jeta un regard à Mei. Comme s'il attendait quelque chose d'elle. Dans l'expectative, elle sourit.

« OK. Marché conclu ! » s'écria-t-il, écartant la petite foule fâchée pour venir tendre la main à Pharah qui, après une hésitation, la lui serra malgré le grincement de dents audible du Soldat 76, à qui elle jeta un regard semblant dire « Essaies de me défier si tu l'oses, vieil homme. »

Mei n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait vraiment de se passer, mais apparemment, ils étaient arrivés à quelque chose. Restait à trouver quoi.


	29. Chapitre 29

Jamieson lui avait juré, promis, craché qu'il serait sage comme une image. Et Mei ne doutait pas de sa sincérité, oh non : elle doutait de sa définition de « sage comme une image », et aussi de la mémoire du Junker. Combien de temps se souviendrait-il de sa promesse ?

Rutledge n'avait rien promis du tout. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait posé problème sur la base par le passé, et quelque chose lui disait que Zarya veillerait au grain.

Pour l'heure, fort heureusement, les Junkers semblaient aussi épuisés qu'elle et, une fois que Winston leur eut signifié qu'ils n'avaient qu'à reprendre les chambres qu'ils occupaient la dernière fois, ils s'étaient éclipsé en silence. Zarya avait déjà disparu comme par magie et Mei parvint à esquiver les récriminations des anciens d'Overwatch, visiblement rendus furieux par l'initiative du lieutenant Amari.

Ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'elle avait suggéré, et encore moins ce qu'elle avait voulu, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le choix. Et les deux Australiens semblaient s'en satisfaire. Elle soupira. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'ils connaissaient autre chose que l'illégalité. Ce que Pharah leur avait offert était une illégalité un peu plus confortable, et ça leur avait suffi.

Si ça leur suffisait, elle n'avait qu'à s'en contenter.

Elle retrouva enfin sa chambre. Snowball lui manquait, mais le Dr Ziegler ne le lui avait pas encore rendu. Le petit drone se trouvait confiné dans un des caissons de la salle de décontamination. Il y resterait jusqu'à ce qu'il n'émette plus de radiations. Quelques jours, voire quelques semaines. Elle se sentait seule. Seule, épuisée et glacée. Malgré la douche chaude, le pyjama en flanelle et son lit moelleux avec la grosse couverture à motifs de flocons de neige, elle avait froid. Toujours ce même froid, qui semblait venir de l'intérieur et que rien ne pouvait faire partir. Elle piqua un fard. _Presque_ rien. Heureusement, elle était trop fatiguée pour réfléchir. Avec un petit gémissement, elle se blottit sous les couvertures, éteignit la lumière et s'endormit en moins d'une minute.

.

Le réveil avait été difficile, mais pire encore avait été le passage à la salle de bains. Ç'avait commencé par un brusque spasme vomitif alors qu'elle s'asseyait dans son lit. Elle n'avait eu que le temps de courir jusqu'aux WC de sa minuscule salle de bains attenante, et d'en soulever le couvercle.

Pendant de longues minutes, elle avait contemplé le fond de la cuvette de métal, tirant sporadiquement la chasse d'eau, puis la nausée s'était calmée et elle avait osé se relever, s'appuyant sur son évier comme sur une béquille.

Elle avait l'air misérable. Le teint gris et de gros cernes. Et ce maudit patch chauve au-dessus de sa tempe.

Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Elle entreprit de se brosser les dents et lorsqu'elle cracha, c'était rose de sang. Un examen visuel lui apprit que, comme l'avait prédit la doctoresse, ses gencives saignaient.

Et, coup de grâce, malgré toutes ses précautions, elle perdit une quantité absurde de cheveux en se les coiffant.

A nouveau, elle se retrouva pliée en deux au-dessus de ses toilettes, vomissant de la bile acide qui se mélangeait aux larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ?

Elle resta presque une heure prostrée sur le carrelage à côté de la cuvette de métal froid, puis enfin, elle trouva le courage de se relever, d'enfiler un pantalon et un t-shirt sous son gros pull à capuche et, la débâcle qu'était son crâne dissimulée sous le capuchon, elle partit en quête de Zarya, qu'elle trouva dans sa chambre, occupée à s'étirer avec un grand verre de boisson protéinée à peine entamé à côté de son tapis d'exercice.

La Russe la fit entrer tout de suite, inquiétée par son air pitoyable.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est ce sale... rat ?! »

Elle la regarda, perplexe.

« Rat ? Oh, tu parles de Jamieson. Non. Il n'y est pour rien pour une fois. »

La militaire grogna, dubitative.

« Non... j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

« Tout ce que tu veux, Mei. »

Elle rabaissa le capuchon.

« Oh. »

Zarya eut la délicatesse de ne rien dire d'autre tandis qu'elle examinait l'ampleur des dégâts.

« Rasoir ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite, secouant discrètement - mais pas assez - la main pour se débarrasser de la mèche de cheveux tombés qui s'y était accrochée.

Elle acquiesça.

« Bouge pas, je vais chercher tout ce qu'il faut. »

Zarya était partie avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre. Elle resta un peu plantée là, fit vaguement le tour de la pièce, examinant quelques mystérieux accessoires de fitness qui lui évoquaient plutôt des engins de torture, puis s'assit au bord du lit. Dépassant de sous les draps bleus fournis avec la chambre, elle aperçut la patte d'une peluche. Elle tira délicatement le jouet vers elle. Un ours en peluche, un peu usé, un peu écrasé, dont on avait maladroitement recousu le cou. Zarya n'était pas le genre de femme qu'elle imaginait avoir des peluches, et pourtant... Elle remit le jouet là où elle l'avait trouvé. Quelque chose lui disait que son amie serait gênée de voir cet aspect « mignon » de sa vie révélé.

Zarya revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une tondeuse électrique, une paire de ciseaux, un grand linge pour récupérer les cheveux et un énorme pot de glace noisette avec deux cuillères.

.

Ça n'avait pas été aussi dur qu'elle l'avait anticipé.

Zarya, la glace - bien qu'à peine goûtée - et une comédie russe absurde avec des sous-titres foireux n'y avaient pas été étrangères.

Alors qu'elles se rendaient au réfectoire pour un repas de midi très tardif, Mei ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle se sentait bien, mais elle ne se sentait pas mal non plus. La sensation de son crâne nu était étrange et elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée d'affronter le regard des autres, mais elle ne se sentait plus aussi misérable qu'à son réveil.

Le réfectoire était vide en dehors de Brigitte, venue se chercher un casse-croûte, et la jeune femme eut la délicatesse, tout comme Dolorès derrière son comptoir, de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Mei put choisir sa salade sans avoir envie de disparaître dans un trou.

Elles partirent manger au bord des falaises, face à la mer.

« Comment tu fais pour être aussi... courageuse ? » demanda-t-elle à son amie, qui picorait prudemment ses blancs de poulet - apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu un tête-à-tête avec la cuvette au réveil.

Zarya lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif.

« Je veux dire... tes cheveux... (Elle se passa la main sur son crâne nu.) Tu n'as pas hésité une seconde... »

La Russe éclata de rire.

« Au contraire, je suis lâche. L'idée de ressembler ne serait-ce qu'un peu à ce Fawkes m'horrifiait tellement que j'ai préféré tout enlever... et puis, si je les rase volontairement, ce n'est pas la même chose que s'ils tombent, _da_ ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle comprenait tout a fait la logique. Mais tout de même. Oser sauter le pas ainsi, avant même de savoir s'il y aurait des dégâts...

« Au fait... désolée pour cette histoire. Tu n'aurais pas dû être impliquée. C'est injuste que le lieutenant Amari t'aie aussi nommée responsable... »

Zarya haussa les épaules, posant son assiette à peine entamée à côté d'elle.

« Je me suis impliquée toute seule en acceptant de te soutenir, Mei et puis on ne va pas être de trop de deux pour contrôler ces deux... _publikatsiya opasnosti_. »

Elle opina, même si elle n'avait pas compris la fin de la phrase. Ça la rassurait de ne pas être seule pour gérer les deux ingérables Australiens.

« D'ailleurs, on devrait peut-être s'inquiéter de ne pas encore avoir entendu parler d'eux, non ? »

Zarya fit un petit geste négligent du poignet.

« _Ne_ ! J'ai été voir Rutledge ce matin pour mettre les choses au clair. Il s'assurera que Fawkes ne fasse rien sauter. »

Bien sûr. Zarya, toujours réactive, toujours au taquet, s'était déjà occupée de tout. Mei se sentit à nouveau misérable. Elle n'eut soudain plus qu'une envie : se rouler en boule sous sa couette et disparaître.

Elle posa aussi sa salade à peine entamée.

« Je crois que je vais retourner dans ma chambre. Je ne me sens pas très en forme. » s'excusa-t-elle.

Son amie la fixa avec inquiétude, puis hocha la tête, se relevant et ramassant les restes de leur repas.

« Pas de problème. Donne, je vais rapporter tout ça au réfectoire. »

« Merci, mais je vais la garder... peut-être que, plus tard... »

La militaire acquiesça, s'éloignant avec son plateau.

Mei jeta un petit regard désolé aux feuilles vertes. C'était surtout qu'ainsi, elle n'aurait plus à sortir de sa chambre pour aller chercher de la nourriture avant le lendemain.

.

 _Mako l'avait coincé à l'aube et il s'était réveillé avec une pogne énorme serrée autour de sa gorge, l'autre emprisonnant sa main et la paire de ciseaux qu'il avait cachée sous son oreiller._

 _Le géant lui avait bien fait comprendre que s'il ne se tenait pas tranquille, s'il ne saisissait pas l'opportunité qui leur était donnée, il aurait à faire à lui. Il avait acquiescé, tentant de respirer, ne parvenant qu'à émettre de petits sifflements stridents._

 _Mais ç'avait semblé suffire à Mako, qui était reparti comme il était venu. Il s'était redressé sur un coude, maudissant le biker et crachant des menaces de mort qu'il ne pensait pas. Mako n'était pas toujours gentil, mais s'il y avait bien une personne sur terre dont il était certain qu'il ne voulait pas le tuer, c'était bien lui. Il avait confiance en Roadhog. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était son garde du corps._

 _Mais il avait été un peu blessé par son attitude. Mako aurait dû savoir qu'il était sincère quand il avait promis à la princesse des neiges de se tenir tranquille._

 _Surtout que l'accord qu'ils avaient obtenu n'était pas du tout celui qu'elle leur avait proposé et qu'elle s'était retrouvée engagée sans même avoir eu son mot à dire. Ce n'était pas juste et, la veille, il avait essayé de faire changer d'avis à l'Égyptienne, mais cette dernière était restée inflexible. S'ils restaient, ils devaient être sous la responsabilité de quelqu'un, et cette personne ne serait personne d'autre que celle à l'origine de leur retour : Mei. Et ce n'était pas juste._

 _Mei était gentille. Mei était polie. Mei avait veillé sur lui, l'avait soigné et protégé alors même qu'il avait essayé de la tuer - bien qu'involontairement - et puis elle le détestait. Malgré tout, elle avait même été encore plus loin et lui avait donné une chance que personne ne lui avait jamais offerte auparavant. Elle ne méritait pas d'être punie pour tant de bonté._

 _Il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions. Rien que par sa simple existence, il serait sa punition. Mais il pouvait essayer de la rendre la moins pénible possible. Être sage. Ne pas la fâcher, et peut-être trouver quelque chose pour la remercier. Et la faire sourire aussi. Elle avait eu l'air tellement triste la veille. Il avait réussi à la faire sourire un peu et en était très fier, mais ça lui brisait le cœur. Mei avait un adorable petit sourire, timide et mignon. Plein de nuances. Parfois un peu dédaigneux, parfois gêné, confus, joyeux ou amusé. Mais toujours beau et vrai. Pas de grand sourire découvrant les dents. Petits, délicats, et pourtant tellement sincères. Il aimait la voir sourire, et il aimait encore plus la faire sourire. Même si c'était très dur. Surtout parce que c'était très dur. Jamieson Fawkes, l'homme de tous les défis. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il trouverait un plan. Il trouvait toujours un plan._

 _Saisissant son carnet, il l'ouvrit à une page presque encore vierge et inscrivit en grosses lettres : « Mission sourire Mei-veilleux. »(1)_

 _Lorsque Mako vint le chercher pour aller manger, il avait pré-sélectionné une dizaine de plans. Restait à les affiner et à choisi le meilleur. Et aussi à convaincre Lieutenant Balai-dans-le-cul de le laisser le réaliser, puisqu'elle avait été très claire. Il ne planterait pas un clou, n'ouvrirait pas une porte et ne cueillerait pas un brin d'herbe sans son autorisation préalable._

 _Mais ça, ce serait une fois son plan choisi, perfectionné et détaillé jusque dans les derniers détails, et pour l'instant..._

 _« Dolo... Charmante Espagnole qui cuisine de fabuleuses trottinettes, dis-moi que tu as en as pour moi ! » salua-t-il la petite femme rondelette derrière le comptoir de métal étincelant._

 _Elle le fixa avec un sourire confus._

 _« Trottinette,_ señor _Fawkes ? »_

 _« Ouais ! Trottinette. Le gâteau, là ! »_

 _Il gesticula, tentant de se faire comprendre._

 _« Tortilla, Dolorès. » intervint Mako._

 _« Voilà, trottinette ! »_

 _Le sourire de la femme s'élargit et elle partit en cuisine._

 _«Ah ! Tortilla !_ Sí _, j'ai de la tortilla,_ señor _Fawkes. Voilà. De ce matin. Je vous la réchauffe?_ Sí _,_ sí _. C'est bien que vous soyez de nouveau là,_ señor _Fawkes,_ señor _Rutledge. C'était vraiment trop calme quand vous n'étiez pas là._ _» babilla-t-elle, leur adressant un clin d'œil complice, coupant deux grosses parts jaunes qu'elle mit à réchauffer, avant de leur remplir généreusement deux assiettes de divers légumes chauds et froids._

 _Elle leur donna également à chacun une part de tarte aux framboises et une crème dessert au chocolat dans un petit pot en plastique._

 _« Il vous faut manger correctement. Des grands hommes comme vous, ça a besoin de beaucoup d'énergie. Hein,_ señor _Rutledge ?_ _Oh, d'ailleurs, mon fils, il dit que sa moto, depuis qu'il a fait les changement que vous lui avez conseillé, elle est mieux qu'avant. Alors_ gracias _,_ gracias _,_ señor _Rutledge._ _»_

 _Mako grogna un assentiment, inclinant brièvement la tête, et ils partirent manger à une table près de la baie vitrée._

 _« Mmmmh... ch'adore ches truchhh... Rien que pour cha... cha vaut la peine de che colchtiner Mich Balai-dans-l'chul.» baragouina-t-il, la bouche pleine de tortilla._

 _Mako soupira, essuyant négligemment les bouts de patate à moitié mâchés qui avaient atterri sur son bras._

* * *

 _(1) Je suis très fière d'avoir trouvé un équivalent français au célèbre «_ A-Mei-zing _». On est fier de ce qu'on peut, hein !_


	30. Chapitre 30

**A partir de la semaine prochaine (et du chapitre 31), je repasse en publication hebdomadaire, tous les jeudis, le temps de terminer mes deux autres fanfics.**

* * *

 _Mako devait laisser une chose à Jamieson : il savait être tenace quand il le voulait bien. Il lui avait fallu trois jours pour que le lieutenant Amari accepte de le recevoir. Et pour qu'elle accepte, il l'avait suivie de l'aube au coucher du soleil, étonnamment silencieux, restant assis à même le sol devant la porte de son bureau ou de sa chambre lorsqu'elle s'y enfermait. L'Egyptienne avait demandé au Dr Zhou - qui semblait s'être claquemurée dans sa chambre - de gérer le « problème » mais Jamie avait été intraitable, et avait expliqué à l'Asiatique qui était venue le voir, l'air sinistre, qu'il avait quelque chose à demander à la militaire et à personne d'autre, et elle avait fini par intercéder en sa faveur. Le lieutenant Amari n'avait tout de même cédé que le surlendemain, après que Reinhardt se soit pris les pieds dans Jamieson qui campait devant son bureau et ait fait un scandale._

 _Ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau, Mako n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais Jamie en était ressorti triomphant. Apparemment, tant que le singe vérifiait et validait tout ce qu'il allait faire, il avait l'accord de la commandante de la base. Le jeune pyromane s'était aussitôt mis au travail, et il l'avait aidé jusque tard dans la nuit, suivant docilement ses instructions. Après tout, dans leur duo, si c'était lui le mécano, l'expert en chimie et explosions était incontestablement Jamieson. Vers trois heures du matin, il était allé se coucher et en revenant dans l'atelier, le lendemain, il avait trouvé son ami endormi sur l'établi au milieu des poudres, bocaux et autres tubes en carton._

 _Plutôt que d'aller chercher un café au réfectoire, il en avait préparé un à l'australienne sur un petit réchaud dans un coin de l'atelier, puis était allé le réveiller, le breuvage noir versé dans un bocal propre._

 _« Hein ?! »_

 _Il agita la mixture sous le nez de Jamieson qui se releva, un trait bleu vif de sels de cuivre barrant son front et les yeux encroûtés de sommeil._

 _« Oh ! Du café, merci mon pote ! » s'enthousiasma ce dernier, avalant avec délice le concentré de caféine._

 _Pendant que Jamieson finissait de boire, il observa l'avancée de travaux. Deux cartons pleins en attente de validation par le primate. Il n'avait pas chômé._

 _Il désigna d'un pouce interrogateur le stock._

 _« J'ai bientôt fini. Encore une trentaine à préparer, et on pourra attaquer la seconde partie du plan. » répondit le jeune homme, reposant avec une mine satisfaite le pot vide._

 _Il acquiesça et s'assit sur le tabouret à côté de lui. Jamie lui donna un saladier plein de poudre à mélanger et il se mit au travail, écoutant sans l'entendre le babillement incessant de son idiot d'ami._

 _._

Si son instructeur à l'armée lui avait bien appris une chose, c'était que pour pouvoir remonter en selle, il fallait le faire tout de suite, même si cela impliquait de courir après un cheval emballé tout en ayant mal partout. Point de cheval alors qu'elle entamait péniblement son deuxième tour de la base au pas de course, mais Zarya avait mal partout. Les pires courbatures de sa vie. En général, elle partait sur dix tours. Trois suffiraient pour aujourd'hui. Elle ne portait pas son armure, juste un pantalon de sport et un vieux T-shirt, mais il lui semblait porter son armure, son canon et un camarade blessé. Ne pas penser. Ne pas réfléchir. Juste mettre un pied devant l'autre. Gauche, droite, gauche...

Enfin l'entrée du bâtiment douze, son point de départ. Ses jambes tremblaient, semblant vouloir se dérober sous elle à chaque pas, mais il lui restait encore un tour. Il allait lui falloir une autre méthode. Se forçant à focaliser son regard sur un point un peu plus loin sur son parcours - une zone pelée dans le gazon ras - elle se promit de courir au moins jusque là. Arrivée là, elle se trouva un autre repère - un lampadaire - et recommença, encore et encore. Mais à mi-parcours, elle fut obligée de ralentir. Elle n'était même pas spécialement essoufflée mais elle avait de tels vertiges que simplement avancer en ligne droite devenait périlleux. Mais elle ferait ses trois tours ! Elle ralentit, passant à un pas un peu titubant, mais continua à avancer.

Elle arrivait en vue des falaises qui longeaient presque deux côtés de la base, et la brise marine la frappa, la rafraîchissant agréablement.

Inspirant à fond, elle écarta un peu les bras, s'offrant à sa douce caresse. Malgré sa promesse de ne pas s'arrêter, alors qu'elle longeait le haut de la falaise enclavant une partie de la base, nichée en contrebas (1), elle ne put résister à l'envie de se mettre face à l'océan, immobile, les yeux fermés, le visage baigné par les rayons du soleil couchant et le vent plaquant ses vêtements contre elle. Elle se sentait vivante. Présente. Emplie d'une joie atavique. La joie simple et fondamentale d'être en vie.

Le sentiment triomphant l'envahit, et elle lutta contre le désir soudain de hurler son bonheur.

A la place, elle se remit en route au petit trot. Assez doucement pour ne pas se surmener, assez vite pour satisfaire un peu son exaltation. Elle ralentit néanmoins peu après, alors qu'elle approchait de la massive silhouette assise à même le sol, au bord du vide.

Après une hésitation, elle s'arrêta carrément.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Rutledge ? » demanda-t-elle à l'Australien, qui semblait contempler l'océan embrasé par les derniers rayons du couchant.

Elle montait courir presque tous les jours et ne l'avait jamais vu là, ni durant leur premier séjour sur la base ni depuis leur retour.

Le géant se contenta de tapoter le sol à côté de lui en une invitation muette.

Elle ne bougea pas.

« T'es pas un causant, hein, Junker ? »

Un grognement vague lui répondit, et à nouveau, il tapota le sol.

Elle contempla le panorama. C'était magnifique. Paisible, sublime, idyllique même. Un peu trop pour elle sans doute.

« Je n'imaginais pas une grosse brute dans ton genre amateur de soleil couchant. C'est pas un peu trop... mielleux pour toi ? » demanda-t-elle, se remettant à trotter sur place.

Un grognement agacé et cette fois, le Junker se tourna pour la regarder, dissimulé comme toujours derrière son masque.

« T'as tellement peur du silence et de la paix que tu ne peux pas rester calme une minute, Zaryanova ? » siffla-t-il.

Elle tiqua, piquée au vif, puis soufflant comme un bœuf fâché, elle se laissa tomber à côté de lui, les bras croisés.

Après deux minutes à regarder la mer, elle sentait ses muscles refroidir, et en avait plus qu'assez d'être éblouie par les derniers rayons de soleil se reflétant sur les flots.

« Ouais, c'est très beau, mais j'ai du sport à faire, Junker. Tu devrais essayer, ça ferait peut-être du bien à ta panse. »

Rutledge grogna un avertissement hargneux alors qu'elle se relevait.

« Tu devrais rester, le vrai spectacle va commencer. » nota-t-il ensuite tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était, fixant toujours l'horizon.

Elle fronça les sourcils. L'invitation était suffisamment étrange pour mériter son attention. Elle se rassit, observant alternativement le ciel dans lequel s'attardaient les dernières lueurs dorées, et le Junker, paisible et insondable. Le firmament passa de l'or au rouge, au rose et au violet, pour finalement virer au noir et au bleu de la nuit. Se retournant, elle devina les premières étoiles.

« Regarde. »

Elle se redressa, cherchant quoi regarder, en vain. La base était à moitié plongée dans le noir, seules quelques lueurs chaudes de-ci, de-là brisant l'obscurité pourtant grandissante, mais rien ne semblait vraiment sortir de l'ordinaire.

Puis un petit « Pfffui » retentit, suivi d'une explosion qui la fit sursauter alors qu'une gerbe de feu rouge et or embrasait le ciel au-dessus d'eux. Un autre « Pfffui » et une autre fleur de flammes violettes et bleues, puis toute une série de petites explosions, qui formèrent comme un long serpent argenté s'envolant à l'assaut du firmament.

« Un feu d'artifice ?! » demanda-t-elle, jetant un regard incrédule à l'Australien qui se tourna, la fixa un instant, puis lui fit signe de regarder le ciel. Elle obéit.

C'était magnifique. L'artificier - et elle avait une petite idée de son identité - avait un réel talent. Que ce soit l'ordre, la cadence ou les couleurs des feux d'artifice, tout était parfait. Ils se complétaient, s'embellissaient mutuellement, formant des tableaux éphémères dans le ciel. Elle se laissa absorber par le spectacle. Puis une explosion, plus puissante, plus bruyante et plus haute que les autres la fit sortir de sa transe. Elle jeta un regard paniqué au Junker qui n'avait pas bronché alors que la boule de feu et de fumée s'étiolait doucement.

« Une grenade ?! »

Rutledge haussa les épaules, sans quitter le ciel du regard.

Elle fit de même, une pointe d'inquiétude mâtinant à présent son émerveillement.

Apparemment, c'était bel et bien une grenade, et il n'y en avait pas qu'une de prévue dans le spectacle. Pourtant, elle se détendit à nouveau irrésistiblement. Tout était tellement parfaitement calculé qu'elle ne parvenait pas à avoir peur.

Le clou du spectacle lui coupa néanmoins le souffle, alors qu'un gigantesque smiley grimaçant apparaissait dans le ciel, entouré d'un déluge d'explosions qui n'avait rien d'un délicat feu d'artifice, mais dont l'éclat jaune fut effacé par les lueurs brillantes de centaines de flocons de neige de flammes et d'étincelles, qui illuminèrent longtemps les vagues obscures alors qu'ils tombaient doucement, presque comme de véritables flocons.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu le savais, hein ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as tenue à l'écart de Fawkes, ces derniers jours. »

Un grondement, qui semblait positif.

Le silence retomba, tout comme l'obscurité et pourtant, elle ne se sentait plus de terminer son tour de course.

« Si un jour, il en a assez de cette vie, il saura quoi faire. » nota-t-elle.

Elle devina que le géant hochait la tête.

Un sourire vint à nouveau jouer sur ses lèvres.

«Je pourrais presque commencer à comprendre ce que Mei a bien pu vous trouver, à tous les deux. »

Rutledge ricana.

« Je pourrais aussi presque comprendre pourquoi elle t'apprécie, la Ruskoff. »

Elle pouffa.  
« Déjà, je sens bon, moi... »

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis l'homme porta la main à son visage, releva un peu son masque et inspira bruyamment.

« C'est vrai. »

Pétrifiée, Zarya sentit ses joues s'enflammer, puis elle eut le réflexe le plus stupide de la terre. Levant un peu un bras, elle se renifla avant de froncer le nez. Elle sentait la sueur, et pas qu'un peu !

Elle ne put retenir un petit grognement dégoûté.

« Je schlingue. T'as un odorat de merde, Rutledge ! »

Il haussa les épaules en ricanant doucement, un son sourd et roulant à la limite de l'audible.

« Question de goût, je suppose.» répondit-il.

A nouveau, elle se figea, essayant d'ignorer la petite voix en elle qui lui rappelait fort « aimablement » qu'elle avait elle-même nourri quelques réflexions sur l'odeur de la sueur de l'homme quelques mois plus tôt.

Elle se gratta la gorge, puis se releva.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, Rutledge, mais j'ai un tour de terrain à terminer. Tu peux féliciter Fawkes pour le spectacle. »

« Fais-le toi-même, Zaryanova. » répliqua-t-il.

Elle grommela, puis repartit au pas de course malgré les protestations de ses jambes.

.

 _Il lui avait fallu tout l'après-midi pour tout installer, mais il y était parvenu avant le coucher du soleil. Le gorille avait vérifié chacun de ses explosifs, puis lui avait donnée le feu vert pour les tirer à partir du pas de tir pour fusées. Il avait discrètement rajouté les grenades qu'il avait préparées mais soustraites à l'inspection et avait tout mis en place, se servant des ordinateurs de la salle de contrôle voisine pour minuter les tirs. Si le déclencheur initial était relié à son fidèle détonateur portatif, le reste se ferait tout seul. D'habitude, il détestait déléguer à d'autres, surtout à des machines, le timing de ses explosions, mais pour une fois, il avait envie de pouvoir profiter de la vue en simple spectateur. Une fois tout son système installé, et les explosifs dissimulés sous une grande bâche grise, il s'était attaqué à la seconde partie de son plan._

 _Pour cette partie, il avait dû un peu ruser, mais Paola et Dolo... truc lui avaient donné un immense coup de main en lui confiant, des sourires ravis de conspiratrices aux lèvres, une centaine des petits sacs en papier blanc servant à emballer les sandwichs et autres snacks du réfectoire._

 _Le reste du matériel, il l'avait trouvé avec l'aide du singe dans les réserves poussiéreuses de la base. Ensuite, ça n'avait plus été qu'une question de bricolage, et une fois encore, Mako et son infinie patience avaient été là pour l'aider à rester concentré afin de terminer à temps._

 _Mais ensuite Roadie l'avait laissé se débrouiller seul, et il s'en était allé pour la partie la plus délicate de son plan : convaincre Mei de sortir de sa chambre._

 _Il lui avait déjà fallu toquer plusieurs fois à sa porte pour qu'elle lui ouvre._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Jamieson ? » demanda-t-elle, l'air à la fois misérable et glacial._

 _Il eut l'étrange double impulsion de la serrer dans ses bras et de reculer en levant instinctivement les mains pour se protéger. A la place, il se gratta la nuque._

 _« Héhé... J'voulais te montrer quelque chose, princesse. »_

 _« C'est vraiment obligé ? »_

 _« Ben... heu... »_

 _« Ce n'est pas important, donc c'est non. »_

 _Elle allait refermer la porte, mais il l'en empêcha._

 _« Écoute, j'sais que t'es triste à cause de tes cheveux, et que ça a été dur, et que tu voudrais juste oublier le monde et que le monde t'oublie, mais c'est pas en restant toute la journée enfermée que t'iras mieux, tu sais ? »_

 _Elle lui jeta un regard noir._

 _« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein ? » siffla-t-elle, mauvaise._

 _Il rit, mal à l'aise._

 _« OK, c'est vrai... J'sais pas ce que ça fait de rester enfermé toute la journée dans sa chambre, ben... parce que j'ai jamais vraiment eu de chambre. Mais j'sais ce que ça fait de se sentir mal et de vouloir juste disparaître et de se sentir juste tout petit et tout nul et que le monde il est trop grand et il tourne trop vite. »_

 _Elle le fixa un instant._

 _« Si tu sais, tu dois pouvoir comprendre non ? » marmonna-t-elle, fixant un point quelque part sur le sol entre eux._

 _Il opina, luttant toujours contre son envie de la serrer dans ses bras pour la réconforter._

 _« J'comprends, crois-moi, princesse. Mais j'sais aussi que ce qui m'a fait du bien, à chaque fois, c'est de m'être changé les idées. Bon, dans mon cas, c'était généralement qu'il fallait que je fuie sinon j'allais me faire trouer le cul par des connards venus me tuer, mais le principe est le même. Faut que t'arrêtes de penser à tout ça, et ça ira un peu mieux après. Nah ? »_

 _Elle le fixa, l'air à présent juste misérable._

 _Il se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, maladroit comme toujours à cause de sa jambe à moitié métallique._

 _« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça, Jamieson ? » demanda-t-elle._

 _« Pourquoi je fais quoi ? » répliqua-t-il, espérant gagner un peu de temps - même lui, il n'était pas sûr de comprendre._

 _« Pourquoi tu es gentil avec moi ? »_

 _Ça, c'était plus facile comme question._

 _« Parce que tu es gentille avec moi, enfin ! »_

 _« Je ne suis pas gentille avec toi. » maugréa-t-elle, rougissant un peu, la mine boudeuse._

 _Il éclata de rire._

 _« Bien sûr que si, princesse ! Tu es, avec Roadie, la personne la plus gentille avec moi au monde. »_

 _Elle le fixa avec un drôle d'air, puis se renfrogna._

 _« Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point c'est pitoyable ? »_

 _Il réfléchit un instant, puis haussa les épaules en souriant, agitant la main comme si de rien n'était._

 _« Nah ! J'en sais rien et je m'en fiche. Est-ce que le savoir va me rendre plus heureux ? Ya, nah, j'pense pas. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que t'es gentille, courageuse, intelligente et très belle, avec ou sans cheveux, et que t'as fait plus de choses pour moi que toute l'humanité n'en a jamais fait, et que si j'peux faire quelque chose pour te rendre la pareille, ben, j'aimerais bien le faire. OK ? »_

 _Elle le fixa un instant, les yeux écarquillés, puis appuya brutalement sur la commande de la porte qui se ferma avant qu'il ait pu réagir._

 _Il se figea, puis se ratatina un peu, déconfit. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore dit de mal ?_

 _« Hey, princesse, tu m'entends ? Suis désolé, OK ? J'sais pas ce que j'ai dit pour te fâcher, mais suis désolé. Tu veux bien me dire ce que j'ai fait de mal, s'il te plaît ? »_

 _Un petit coup sourd sur la porte. Sans doute un coup de poing de Mei._

 _« Tu es un abruti, Jamieson ! »_

 _Il ricana._

 _« J'sais, Mako me le dit au moins dix fois par jour. Tu me pardonnes ? »_

 _«_ Báichī _!_ Bèn _! Jamieson,_ nǐ shì yīgè kuàilè de báichī _! »_

 _« Ça veut dire que tu me pardonnes ? Tu veux bien rouvrir cette porte ? J'ai l'air de quoi, moi, à parler à un bout de métal ? » demanda-t-il en toquant._

 _Il y eut quelques secondes de silence puis, alors qu'il allait encore toquer, la porte se rouvrit._

 _« Bon, tu voulais me montrer quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, les bras croisés, et l'air farouche malgré le rose de ses joues._

 _« Tu comptes venir comme ça ? » demanda-t-il, désignant le pantalon de pyjama à motif hivernal et le T-shirt d'un vieux rose avec un yéti mangeant une glace dessiné dessus qu'elle portait présentement._

 _Avec un soupir, elle fit demi-tour et attrapa un épais cardigan en mailles._

 _Il sourit et leva un doigt d'un air professoral. L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné._

 _« Désolé princesse, tu ne peux pas venir comme ça. Il faut t'habiller avant. »_

 _Elle leva un sourcil._

 _« Et te doucher aussi. Question d'hygiène. »_

 _Elle l'assassina du regard._

 _« Tu t'es vu, Fawkes ?! »_

 _Il haussa les épaules et jeta un regard à ses habits. Rien d'inhabituel pour lui, si ce n'était qu'il portait un pull pour se protéger de la fraîcheur d'une nuit de novembre espagnole, mais il était sans doute crasseux pour les critères de l'Asiatique._

 _« OK, je te propose un deal. Tu vas te laver et tu mets des habits propres, je vais faire pareil et je viens te chercher dans, heu... vingt minutes, OK ? »_

 _Elle le fixa, l'air ébahi, la mâchoire pendante, puis referma la bouche avec un petit claquement sec._

 _« Tu vas te laver de ton propre chef ?! Tu es malade, Fawkes ? Faut-il que j'appelle le Dr Ziegler ? »_

 _Il rit._

 _« Nah. Je vais me doucher seulement si tu le fais aussi et qu'ensuite, tu viens avec moi voir mon truc. Alors, deal ? »_

 _Elle avait l'air toujours aussi ébahi, mais acquiesça et serra la main qu'il lui avait tendue._

 _Avec un grand rire, il s'éloigna en courant presque._

 _« Allez, hop hop, flocon de neige. L'heure tourne ! Tic tac. Tic tac ! »_

 _._

 _Dix-sept minutes trente-deux secondes plus tard - selon la jolie montre dorée que Mei lui avait acheté et qui, bien qu'ayant le verre brisé et réparé au ruban adhésif tout comme plusieurs maillons du bracelet qu'il avait remplacés ou ressoudés avec ce qu'il avait pu, fonctionnait toujours parfaitement - il était de retour devant sa chambre. Il lui donna très exactement vingt minutes, puis toqua. Il dut encore attendre six minutes dix-huit secondes pour qu'elle sorte._

 _« Ben alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? T'es tombée dans la cuvette des toilettes ? » demanda-t-il, tout sourire._

 _Elle avait clairement l'air moins fripé, et ses vêtements aussi paraissaient moins chiffonnés._

 _Elle rougit. Ce qui était plutôt amusant, il fallait bien le reconnaître._

 _« Bon, on y va ? » s'impatienta-t-elle._

 _« Oï ! Si Madame veut bien me faire l'honneur, par ici.» répondit-il, lui désignant la route en une mimique exagérée._

 _Avec un soupir et un petit sourire, elle obtempéra. Il essaya de se retenir de rire de joie, parvenant à n'émettre que quelques gloussements étouffés. Elle avait souri. Un petit sourire, mais un vrai sourire. A cause de lui. Non,_ grâce _à lui ! Le sien, de sourire, n'avait rien de petit alors qu'il se mettait à parler de tout et de rien. Essayant de lui laisser le temps de répondre et n'y arrivant pas toujours._

 _._

Qu'est-ce que ce fichu Junker manigançait ? Pourquoi tout ce cinéma, et où l'emmenait-il ? A sa connaissance, par là, il n'y avait que le hangar pour la navette Orca, quelques ateliers et salles de stockage désaffectés, les bureaux de Winston et le pas de tir, le tout à présent plongé dans le noir. Pourquoi les éclairages automatiques ne s'étaient-ils pas allumé, d'ailleurs?

Et où allaient-ils, à la fin ?!

Le pas de tir, peut-être. Il allait sans doute lui proposer de faire exploser des trucs. Ça le rendait heureux, alors il devait se dire que ça lui plairait aussi. Sans doute quelque chose comme ça... Ah tiens, non. Au lieu de continuer tout droit pour aller rejoindre l'aire bétonnée, ils tournèrent à droite.

Jamieson l'emmena jusqu'au deuxième étage d'un des bâtiments nichés contre la falaise, puis il s'arrêta devant une porte close, l'air conspirateur.

« Quand on était là-bas, dans la neige, tu m'as parlé de comment c'était ton enfance. Et tu m'as parlé de ce truc, là, le festival des lanternes. Tu as dit que tu aurais bien voulu y aller, mais à cause de cet abruti là, Ku... ben, t'as pas pu. »

« Wu, il s'appelait Wu.» corrigea-t-elle machinalement.

« Ouais, peu importe. J'sais que c'est encore un peu tôt... mais j'voulais te remercier pour tout ce que t'as fais pour moi et Roadie, alors, heu... J'espère que tu me pardonneras si c'est pas aussi bien qu'un vrai festival. » bafouilla-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte dans un geste théâtral, visiblement aussi mal à l'aise qu'imbécilement heureux.

Elle s'avança, muette de surprise. La terrasse formée par le toit du bâtiment voisin, plus petit, était tout illuminée de centaines de lampions, formés de petits sacs de papier ressemblant à s'y méprendre à ceux dans lesquels elle emballait ses casse-croûtes, ornés de motifs - formes géométriques, étoiles, bombes, kangourous, plantes, flocons de neige, ours et autres animaux dont une quantité certaines de cochons mignons tracés d'une main plus sûre que la plupart des modèles tantôt dessinés au feutre, tantôt découpés.

« Heu, alors ? » demanda le Junker, qui se tenait un peu en retrait, l'air incertain.

« C'est... incroyable. Je... vous avez fait tout ça juste pour me dire merci ?! »

« Ça te plaît ? »

Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle effleura un lampion placé plus bas que les autres, orné d'un truc représentant un dauphin - ou un obus, elle n'aurait su le dire.

« Je... oui, ça me plaît beaucoup. »

Jamieson s'illumina et, tout sourires, l'emmena au bord de la terrasse.

« Ahah ! J'le savais, un vrai abruti, ce Chinois ! » fanfaronna-t-il, farfouillant dans la poche du pantalon usé mais relativement propre qu'il avait enfilé pour remplacer celui qu'il portait précédemment.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention, mais il avait tenu parole et s'était réellement lavé et changé. Pour avoir vu combien ça lui était peu naturel, elle en fut d'autant plus touchée.

« Mais ça, c'est juste le début, princesse. » expliqua-t-il, agitant victorieusement le détonateur enfin repêché dans sa poche.

Il allait faire exploser quelque chose, bien sûr. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

« Oh ! Mais attends ! »

Il partit de sa démarche claudicante jusqu'à une petite caisse qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée avant, rangée juste derrière la porte et qu'il ramena fièrement.

« J'ai lu que normalement, pendant le festival, on mange des, heu... _Youn-chiao_ , mais ben étrangement c'est super dur à trouver ici, ces trucs. » expliqua-t-il, extrayant deux tasses et une thermos de la caisse.

« On dit _yuánxiāo_ (2). »

« Voilà, ça. Enfin bref, comme c'est plein de flotte, gluant, asiatique et fait avec des _azuki_ , je me suis dit que du boba ferait l'affaire. Ça peut faire l'affaire, non ? » demanda-t-il, soudain inquiet.

Elle hocha la tête et, pour faire bonne mesure, tendit les tasses, dans lesquelles il versa généreusement la boisson encore fumante (3).

« Y en a encore. Heu, alors... Joyeuse fête des lanternes, Mei ! » trinqua-t-il, tendant sa tasse avec une hésitation et un petit sourire plein d'espoir.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour. Qu'il ait fait tout ça pour elle la touchait plus qu'elle ne voulait le dire.

« Joyeuse fête des lanternes, Jamieson, et merci pour tout. » répondit-elle, savourant une petite gorgée de la boisson sucrée.

« Hé hé hé... Attends, c'est pas fini.» répliqua le Junker, avalant une rasade de la sienne avant de piloter la petite Asiatique pour la placer face à la mer, lui levant le menton d'une main alors qu'il appuyait sur son détonateur de l'autre. Le cœur de Mei rata un battement alors qu'un bruit qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis plus d'une décennie, depuis sa dernière visite dans son pays natal à sa famille - quand elle avait encore une famille - résonna.  
Avant même que la première fusée n'explose dans le ciel, elle se retournait, les yeux humides. C'était comme être revenue à la maison.

« _Yānhuā, xièxiè !_ _Xièxiè_ , Jamieson! »

Il rit, puis redevint soudain sérieux.

« Heu... ça veut dire quoi, _shié-shié_ ? »

« _Xièxiè_. Ça veut dire « merci ». Merci, Jamieson. C'est merveilleux. » expliqua-t-elle, faisant demi-tour pour ne rien louper du spectacle.

Un petit couinement de joie retentit dans son dos, mais elle ne se retourna pas, hypnotisée par le magnifique embrasement céleste, rendu encore plus scintillant par les larmes contenues qui brouillaient sa vue.

Devant elle, les contes et les histoires de son enfance prenaient vie l'espace d'un instant, des dragons de feu bondissant dans le ciel à la place des agiles danseurs costumés qui défilaient dans les rues de sa ville natale, bientôt remplacés par des lions à la crinière de flammes, des bateaux rapides ou des formes lunaires. Entre deux motifs traditionnels tracés en flammes, elle en devina d'autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Du rouge, du jaune, un peu de vert fade. Les couleurs du monde de Jamieson. Les couleurs du désert dans lequel il avait grandi et, au milieu de tout ça, des grenades. La première la fit reculer de peur en hurlant, mais le Junker l'arrêta et la poussa doucement en avant, restant juste derrière elle.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre, flocon de neige. Mes explosions ne te feront pas de mal, tu as ma parole. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter à chacune des autres détonations de grenade. Poussant carrément un couinement terrifié alors que le smiley que Jamieson semblait s'être choisi comme logo apparaissait au milieu d'un véritable déluge de feu, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le Junker, qui ne sembla absolument pas s'en formaliser.

Un instant plus tard, elle avait oublié sa peur et s'avançait, tendant instinctivement la main, comme si les flocons de neige qui scintillaient à présent pouvaient venir s'y poser.

Le silence retomba, bientôt suivi par l'obscurité, qui engloutit tout en dehors du cercle de lumière des lampions.

Elle resta longtemps le nez en l'air, perdue dans ses sensations, le petit choc des explosions semblant encore résonner en elle.

Jamieson ne bougea pas, ne dit rien, semblant lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées.

Finalement ce fut elle qui rompit le silence.

« Je... hum... Je crois que c'est la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vue. »

L'Australien pâlit, sa main serrée sur sa tasse encore à moitié pleine se mettant trembler, et pendant un instant, elle craignit qu'il ne s'évanouisse ou ne fasse encore une de ses terrifiantes crises de tétanie, mais pour son plus grand soulagement et son plus grand désarroi, il se mit à pleurer. Il riait et pleurait en même temps, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues avant de venir inonder son immense sourire tout en dents.

« Haha... c'est vrai ?... Tu mens pas ? Tu mens pas ? » sanglota-t-il, s'essuyant dans sa manche en renfilant.

Elle paniqua un peu. Rien ne pouvait l'avoir préparée à la violence de sa réaction.

« Bien sûr que non ! Il ne faut pas pleurer, Jamieson. S'il te plaît. Ne pleures pas. »

« J'pleure paaaaas... suis heureux... » hoqueta-t-il, s'essuyant encore dans sa manche maintenant un peu luisante de morve.

Elle sourit, tâchant de garder contenance.

« S'il te plaît, arrêtes de pleurer. Sinon, je vais aussi m'y mettre. »

Il sembla horrifié par sa supplique et se précipita en avant, la serrant très fort dans ses bras.

« Non! Pleures pas ! Pleures pas à cause de moi ! Regardes, c'est bon, c'est fini ! » paniqua-t-il.

Elle rit. Comment pouvait-il être si candide, si sincère, et en même temps tout ce qu'il était d'autre ? C'était comme si plusieurs personnes se partageaient le même corps. De l'adorable Jamieson qui reniflait au-dessus d'elle, essayant de toutes ses forces de retenir ses larmes de joies, au terrifiant Junkrat, le tueur pyromane et sadique.

Elle décida que si elle n'appréciait guère le criminel Junkrat, Jamieson était définitivement touchant, et digne de son amitié et de sa compassion.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte, riant à nouveau alors que son geste causait une nouvelle crise de sanglots heureux, dont les larmes vinrent picoter la peau nue de son crâne.

Finalement, il se calma et, un peu essoufflé, s'écarta d'elle, essuyant ses yeux rougis.

« Je crois qu'une deuxième tasse de boba te fera du bien, non ? » suggéra-t-elle, allant récupérer la thermos.

Il opina et tendit les deux tasses. Elle remplit d'abord celle de l'Australien, qui avait renversé presque tout ce qui restait de la précédente dans sa joie, puis alors qu'il en buvait une gorgée pour se redonner de la contenance, elle versa les dernières gouttes de thé dans la sienne avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Ah non ! On partage ! » objecta Jamieson, versant maladroitement une grosse moitié de sa tasse dans la sienne.

Elle ne protesta pas. Ça ne l'effleura même pas. Même s'il avait déjà touché la tasse, déjà bu un peu du breuvage. Elle n'y pensa pas, se contentant de savourer le vent frais qui faisait danser les lampions, et l'arôme sucré de la boisson.

La nuit était trop belle pour s'en faire. La nuit était belle, et elle n'avait pas froid.

* * *

 _1)Partie qui correspond donc à la map Watchpoint : Gibraltar._

 _2)Sorte de soupe de mochi (boule de riz gluant sucré) consommée traditionnellement pendant le festival, qui a lieu en février._

 _3)Le boba peut se consommer froid ou, plus rarement, chaud. Aux haricots azuki, c'est très bon chaud._


	31. Chapitre 31

Les nausées systématiques à la seule pensée de nourriture semblaient être enfin parties, et Zarya en était ravie, car ses cauchemars la poursuivait et elle n'en pouvait plus. De voir les visages de ses camarades morts au combat. Les visages de tous ceux qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver. De ceux qui étaient morts à cause d'elle et de ses faiblesses. Mark, Olga, Boris et tous les autres. Ils étaient là depuis des années. Mais à présent qu'elle avait suffisamment récupéré pour recommencer à vraiment faire du sport, elle allait pouvoir les chasser par l'activité physique et ça lui ferait le plus grand bien. Le Dr Ziegler lui avait prescrit des somnifères, mais ça ne lui réussissait pas. Elle préférait la bonne vieille méthode de l'épuisement physique. Plus radical, mais aussi plus efficace. Il était deux heures du matin. Avec un peu de chance, la salle de sport serait vide. Ou alors, il y aurait le vieux mercenaire - Soldat 76 - ou le chevalier allemand, occupés à chasser leurs propres fantômes sur une machine ou une autre. La plupart des vétérans d'Overwatch semblaient être insomniaques, si bien que la base ne dormait jamais vraiment, mais une règle tacite semblait prescrire qu'après minuit, chacun ne s'occupait plus que des ses affaires, et si une salle était déjà prise, il fallait aller ailleurs. Ce qui convenait parfaitement à Zarya. Elle n'avait pas envie de gérer une conversation potentiellement gênante avec quelqu'un d'aussi mal dans sa tête qu'elle.

Elle n'eut même pas besoin d'ouvrir la porte du gymnase pour savoir qu'il était occupé et elle tourna à l'angle sans même ralentir. Pas grave, elle irait faire quelques tours de base, et des pompes aussi. Le froid lui ferait du bien.

Le froid lui fit du bien, effaçant un peu la désagréable impression de planer, de ne pas être tout a fait dans la réalité. Les fantômes s'effacèrent un peu. Les cris d'agonie aussi.

Elle accéléra. Cette fois, le but était clairement de se pousser à bout. Elle connaissait le parcours par cœur, devinant plus que voyant le bord de la falaise sur sa droite, là où l'obscurité devenait moins épaisse en s'ouvrant sur le vide de la mer.

Un tour, deux tours, trois tours : elle se mit à tousser, hors d'haleine, les jambes en feu, mais refusa de s'arrêter, accélérant encore. Le sol se déroba sous elle, et elle fit un vol plané pour atterrir durement dans le gazon humide et froid devant elle. Secouant la tête, elle se redressa et repartit, heureuse de se concentrer sur la brûlure de ses poumons, sur son cœur qui ne parvenait plus à suivre le rythme et sur ses genoux qui parvenaient à peine à se bloquer suffisamment pour l'empêcher de tomber à nouveau. Elle trébucha deux fois encore sur des nids-de-poule invisibles dans l'obscurité puis, au bord de l'évanouissement, elle s'effondra contre le mur d'un hangar, fixant le ciel sans le voir alors qu'elle récupérait.

Elle se sentait mieux. Pas bien, mais mieux. Elle ricana. Pauvre petite Alexa, qui a peur du noir et des monstres. Pauvre petite Alexa qui préfère le froid et la neige aux méchants enfants du dortoir. Au final, rien n'avait changé. Aleksandra l'orpheline de la toundra fuyait les sales gosses, préférant affronter le spectre de Baba Yaga et des omnics que leur vilenie, et Zarya, la championne, fuyait les souvenirs de ceux qui étaient morts à sa place, préférant à leurs regards accusateurs les déchirures musculaires et les douleurs articulaires. Rien n'avait vraiment changé : elle fuyait toujours une souffrance en se précipitant vers une autre.

Elle se releva avec peine et prit le chemin du retour. Peut-être que maintenant, elle pourrait dormir.

Mais peut-être qu'un peu plus de temps dehors lui ferait du bien... autant faire un petit tour pour finir de récupérer.

Tournant le dos à l'entrée des quartiers d'habitation, elle partit en sens inverse, traversant les vastes places bétonnées entre des hangars dont les portes n'avaient pas été ouvertes depuis une décennie puis, arrivée devant l'entrée principale de la base, elle se mit à longer le mur, qui portait toujours les marques de l'attaque de Talon des mois plus tôt. Attaque qui, sans les Junkers, aurait réussi.

Elle contourna quelques bâtiments, pour la plupart toujours vides, puis revint vers la petite zone habitée au cœur du complexe.

La route de béton devint une allée couverte, puis elle dût passer une porte à double battant et se retrouva à l'intérieur. Il faisait à peine plus chaud que dehors, les vastes zones techniques du complexe n'étant pour la plupart pas chauffées.

Le bruit de ses pas résonnait contre les murs de béton alors qu'elle descendait l'escalier qui s'enfonçait dans le ventre de la falaise, pour la faire déboucher dans une vaste caverne taillée à même la pierre brune afin d'accueillir plusieurs ateliers, hangars et autre postes de contrôle.

Elle s'y aventura tranquillement. Elle avait le temps à présent, sans plus de cauchemars à ses trousses. Elle passa devant un hangar, continua un bout, fronça les sourcils et fit demi-tour.

.

« Rutledge ?! »

Le géant gronda.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec cette caisse ? » demanda-t-elle, méfiante, à l'homme qui était visiblement en train d'essayer de libérer une énorme boîte métallique du bas d'une pile.

« C'est à moi. »

« Hein ? »  
« Le contenu de la caisse est à moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien avoir qui prenne autant de place, Junker ? »

« Ma moto. »

Elle haussa les épaules. En effet, le monstre de Frankenstein mécanique avait la bonne taille.

S'approchant, elle saisit une des caisses du dessus et la posa à côté. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait.

« Comment elle aurait fini dans une caisse de fret ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Le lieutenant Amari l'a fait récupérer en Russie, là où on l'avait laissée. »

Une énorme caisse dans les bras, Zarya se figea. C'était étrangement gentil de la part de la commandante de la base.

« Pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ? »

« Ça faisait partie du contrat. Je ne vais nulle part sans elle. »

Elle pouffa.

« Et sans Fawkes. » ajouta-t-elle.

Il grogna. Un assentiment peut-être.

A deux, ils eurent vite fait de dégager la grosse caisse de métal. Le Junker allait la défoncer avec son crochet, mais Zarya l'arrêta, se rappelant un peu trop bien qu'elle était malheureusement responsable de tout dégât qu'il pourrait causer sur la base, et partit chercher de quoi dévisser un des côtés de la boîte.

Il n'avait pas menti : à l'intérieur, l'énorme bécane noire attendait, vaguement calée par quelques blocs de bois, le side-car jaune vif coincé de travers par dessus.

Rutledge émit un gémissement qui se transforma bien vite en grondement de rage, alors qu'il se précipitait en avant, constatant les dégâts. Pas besoin d'aimer les motos pour voir que la peinture du réservoir avait été méchamment rayée par l'axe dévissé du side-car, et qu'un des blocs de bois avait un peu enfoncé le pot d'échappement.

Elle pouvait imaginer dans quel état elle serait en découvrant son canon abîmé ainsi par des transporteurs indélicats. Son canon - qu'elle avait perdu dans l'explosion. Elle se sentit soudain toute nue et bien fragile. Il faudrait qu'elle s'en trouve un nouveau rapidement.

« Attends, Rutledge, je vais t'aider. » proposa-t-elle à l'homme qui se battait avec le side-car pour essayer de l'extraire de là sans causer davantage de dégâts.

Il se retourna, grognant comme une bête furieuse, puis se figea et acquiesça une seule fois.

Elle le fixa, un sourcil levé. Le Junker n'était pas très sain dans sa tête. Mais ça, ce n'était pas nouveau.

A force de tirer, de pousser et de tourner, ils parvinrent à sortir le side-car, puis la moto.

Elle l'observa faire le tour de son véhicule chéri, l'air dévasté malgré son masque qui dissimulait ses traits.

« Hey, Rutledge. Je suis sûre que tu peux retaper tout ça. »

« Je peux, mais je ne devrais pas avoir à le faire. »

« C'est vrai. Je suis sûre que Mlle Lindholm pourra remettre tout ça en état pour le compte d'Overwatch. »

Il la fixa, longtemps. Elle se sentit mal. Apparemment, ce qu'elle avait dit était pire que toutes les insultes du monde.

« Laisse tomber, Junker. Tu veux que je t'aide à l'amener dans un atelier pour les réparations? »

Avec un grognement, il lui colla le side-car dans les bras puis, levant la béquille, se mit à pousser la moto.

Elle rajusta sa prise sur le lourd accessoire de métal et suivit en silence.

Une fois la moto installée au centre du coin d'atelier qu'il partageait avec l'autre Junker, l'homme se mit aussitôt au travail.  
« Bon, je pose ça là.» nota-t-elle, larguant son chargement à côté.

Il l'ignora.

Elle doutait qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit d'autre que de réparer sa bécane, mais autant prévenir.  
« Je vais aller me coucher. Ne fais pas de connerie pendant ce temps, Junker. »

Pas de réponse.

Elle le fixa quelques secondes, vexée, puis un détail la frappa.

« Hé, Rutledge. Comment ça se fait que tes cheveux n'aient rien ? » demanda-t-elle.

Cette fois, l'homme réagit et haussa les épaules.

« Tu sais pas ? »

« Non. Je ne les ai jamais perdu. Même après l'explosion de l'Omnium. »

« OK. Bon... je vais dormir. » déclara-t-elle sans attendre de réponse.

« Bonne nuit, Zaryanova. »

Elle se figea, surprise, puis se remit en route.

« Bonne nuit, Rutledge. »

Elle avait déjà traversé presque tout l'atelier lorsque la voix grave résonna, basse mais parfaitement audible dans le silence.

« La prochaine fois que tu n'arrives pas à dormir, vient me trouver. On fera un bras de fer. »

Elle ne répondit pas, continuant à avancer comme si de rien n'était.

.

Le lendemain, elle savourait depuis une bonne demi-heure le calme du réfectoire désert lorsqu'elle eut le déplaisir de voir sa paix voler en éclats, alors que Fawkes, toujours aussi criard, débarquait, escorté comme toujours de Rutledge, et - pour son plus grand plaisir - de Mei, qu'il avait apparemment été sortir du lit pour la traîner là afin qu'elle mange. Le Junker, tout sourire, se dirigea droit vers elle, pilotant son amie qui s'assit mécaniquement sur la chaise en face et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Salut, la Ruskoff. Regarde qui nous honore de sa délicieuse présence ! » fanfaronna-t-il, désignant Mei comme si elle était un joyau rare.

« Jamieson... » gémit cette dernière tout en se relevant pour aller se chercher à manger, toute résistance vaincue.

Zarya sourit, alors que Fawkes lui emboîtait le pas, parlant de trottinettes.

Le Junker était absolument insupportable, mais il avait le mérite d'avoir agi alors qu'elle, à sa grande honte, n'avait pas osé forcer le mur derrière lequel son amie s'était retranchée depuis leur retour.

Elle se tourna vers Rutledge, qui était resté planté à côté de la table.

« Alors, cette moto ? » demanda-t-elle, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

« C'est pas encore ça. » grommela-t-il.

Elle prit une gorgée de son café tiède.

« Combien de nuits encore ? »

Il haussa les épaules, et le silence retomba, étrangement confortable pour une fois.

Deux minutes plus tard, il se brisait alors que Mei et Fawkes revenaient, Mei avec un bol de porridge et une tasse de thé sur son plateau, et Fawkes avec la moitié du menu entassé sur le sien.

Elle haussa un sourcil dubitatif quand au rapport quantité-taille de l'homme, puis le baissa un peu, alors qu'il fourrait plus de la moitié de son butin sous le nez de son ami avant de commencer à engloutir son repas d'une manière repoussante qui fit bondir Mei, laquelle - toute apathie oubliée - se mit en devoir de lui apprendre à manger la boucher fermée.

Rutledge sembla réfléchir pendant trois bonnes minutes, absolument immobile tandis qu'elle l'observait au-dessus de sa tasse de café, avant d'arriver à une décision et, avec un grognement vaincu et un soupir, de relever son masque juste assez pour découvrir sa bouche et de se mettre à manger en aveugle. Discipline qu'il semblait parfaitement maîtriser et qui choqua suffisamment Fawkes pour qu'il arrête de se disputer avec Mei pour fixer le géant avec des yeux ronds.

« Tu... Tu vas... bien, mon pote ? » finit-il par demander.

Rutledge leva un pouce en guise de réponse.

Fawkes le fixa encore de longues secondes, scandalisé, avant de hausser les épaules et de reprendre sa dispute avec Mei comme si de rien n'était.

Zarya soupira, terminant les dernières gouttes du breuvage amer. Autant commencer à s'y habituer, son petit doigt lui disait que ça ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'elle pourrait ainsi dire adieu à la paix de son petit-déjeuner.

.

Apparemment, une semaine était un délai suffisant pour se remettre d'une explosion nucléaire, selon le lieutenant Amari. Selon Mei, ça ne l'était pas, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment d'argument pertinent à présenter. Les nausées et autres effets secondaires désagréables avaient disparu et, si ses ongles avaient gardé une couleur normale - les Fortunes en soient remerciées - elle en avait perdu deux aux pieds, étrangement sans la moindre douleur. Mais deux ongles et pas mal de cheveux en moins n'étaient en rien des excuses suffisantes pour la dispenser de missions de routine.

Et donc, huit jours très exactement après avoir été ramenée de l'enfer du front russe, elle partait pour une mission d'entretien sur une de ses centrales météorologiques.

Elle n'en avait pas envie, mais son instinct lui disait que ça lui ferait du bien de faire autre chose de que se morfondre dans sa chambre. Mais elle n'en avait pas envie quand même.


	32. Chapitre 32

Attention, extrême violence - un peu gratuite.

* * *

 _La princesse avait été la première à recevoir une mission. Un petit truc en lien avec la météo. Partie le matin, revenue le soir même. Ensuite ça avait été la Ruskof qui était partie avec le chevalier taré et son écuyère. C'était un nouveau mot que Mako lui avait appris. Ça voulait dire « apprenti », apparemment. En tout cas, c'était plus logique d'appeler la femme en armure une apprentie qu'une cuillère. Elle n'avait vraiment rien d'une cuillère. Une écuyère sans doute, mais pas une cuillère. Ni une fourchette d'ailleurs._

 _Il avait été traîner vers l'Egyptienne pour savoir quand est-ce qu'ils auraient quelque chose à faire, et elle lui avait dit que ça viendrait. Alors il avait rongé son frein et résisté à l'envie très forte de faire sauter des trucs pour s'occuper._

 _Et finalement, ç'avait été leur tour. Enfin. Lieutenant Balai-dans-le-cul les avait convoqué pour leur expliquer leur mission et, même s'il avait vraiment écouté de son mieux, il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose, à part qu'ils étaient censés foutre le plus de bordel possible dans un hangar servant de plaque tournante au réseau de trafic d'armes du Canada. Il ne se souvenait que de ça. Qu'ils avaient le droit, non mieux, qu'ils_ devaient _foutre le bordel, et aussi qu'ils avaient le droit de tuer. Ceux qui seraient là-bas seraient des méchants. Il n'aurait pas à faire attention. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de tuer ces gens. Il n'en avait aucune raison. Il n'avait envie de tuer que les personnes lui ayant personnellement fait quelque chose, mais il n'aimait pas non plus devoir se refréner pour éviter les « victimes collatérales » comme disaient les gens d'Overwatch. Et là, pas besoin de le faire. Ça serait bien. On l'avait laissé fabriquer une nouvelle version de son lance-grenades et réparer le canon de Roadhog, ainsi que préparer et emporter tous les explosifs qu'il voulait, qu'il avait chargés sur la moto enfin rénovée de Roadie, et ils avaient été emmenés par le petit vaisseau de l'organisation, qui les largua sur une route en plein milieu d'une forêt glaciale - qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs -, décollant immédiatement après._

 _Il se tourna vers Mako qui faisait vrombir la Hog._

 _« Bah, il est où le hangar ? » demanda-t-il._

 _« A trois heures de route.» siffla son ami._

 _« Quoi ?! Trois heures ?! Mais je vais mourir congelé d'ici là ! »_

 _Mako lui jeta un coup d'œil._

 _« Tu ne portes pas les affaires que Mei t'as donné ? »_

 _« Si, et j'ai chaud pour l'instant, mais je vais sûrement geler d'ici là. Y neige ! »_

 _Mako soupira, rajusta l'écharpe qui cachait presque le groin de son masque et accéléra._

 _Il se tassa dans le side-car, tâchant d'offrir aussi peu de prise que possible au vent._

 _Il se détendit et se déplia bientôt. Les habits que la princesse des glaces lui avait donné pour la mission ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux qu'il portait en Russie, mais isolaient de toute évidence bien mieux. Il était douillettement au chaud, excepté pour son visage exposé aux éléments, mais pas de quoi l'empêcher de savourer le voyage au côté de son fidèle ami et partenaire : Roadhog._

 _« Hey, pourquoi on a été posés aussi loin déjà ? » demanda-t-il pour la cinquième fois au moins, alors qu'ils faisaient une pause pipi au bord de la route._

 _Mako grommela, remontant sèchement le zip de son pantalon._

 _« Parce qu'ainsi, personne ne risque de faire le lien entre notre présence et celle d'une navette d'Overwatch. »_

 _« Aaah oui, c'est vrai. Mais attends, ça veut dire qu'on va devoir se retaper tout le chemin avant de pouvoir rentrer ?! »_

 _Le géant acquiesça et Jamie le suivit en grommelant, remontant à bord de son side-car dans lequel il se mit à jouer avec une de ses mines, l'air boudeur._

 _Ce fut long, froid et ennuyeux, mais ils finirent par arriver à destination._

 _Le hangar en question était plutôt une vieille grange en bois, comme plantée un peu de travers au bord de la route. Devant, un semi-remorque dont la carrosserie affichait un spectaculaire aigle sur fond de soleil couchant, un tas de gravier recouvert d'une vieille bâche, deux gros conteneurs métalliques à ordures et une petite berline blanc sale, derrière laquelle ils devinèrent une demi-douzaine de moto garées sous un appentis dont le toit de tôle était à moitié enfoui sous les aiguilles en décomposition tombées des pins omniprésents._

 _Le tableau était complété par une cabine de toilettes chimiques en plastique décoloré et un ou deux tas d'enjoliveurs, de fils barbelés et autres déchets métalliques achevant de rouiller sous la neige qui tombait toujours paresseusement._

 _Mako ralentit au pas, cerclant paresseusement autour du hangar tandis qu'il tentait de refréner les gloussements d'excitation qui le secouaient. Ils entamaient leur deuxième tour lorsque la grande porte sur le côté de la grange s'ouvrit et qu'un homme aux cheveux gris et armé d'une carabine en sortit._

 _« Z'êtes sur une propriété privée, foutez le... »_

 _La fin de sa phrase fut noyée par la vague de shrapnel jaillie du canon rénové de Roadhog, portant encore le petit autocollant libellé « From : Junkrat » qu'il y avait mis avec l'idée de plaisanter en présentant l'arme comme un cadeau de Noël un peu en avance, puisque la fête - qu'il n'avait jamais fêtée de sa vie - se célébrait apparemment à peine un mois plus tard. Il ricana. En tout cas, son cadeau marchait parfaitement. Le vieux avait été instantanément transformé en passoire._

 _Roadie jeta un regard à l'arme, et se tourna vers lui, levant un pouce avec un grognement appréciateur. Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents en retour, avant de se redresser dans le side-car avec un rire féroce et de tirer une volée de grenades dans la direction approximative de la porte du hangar, qui vomissait un petit groupe de bikers armés. Il y eut des cris, des hurlements, du sang et la délicieuse onde de choc de ses grenades, et sur les sept hommes, il n'en resta plus que deux à couvert d'un des conteneurs, et un... non, une moitié de troisième au sol, qui fixait la purée qu'étaient devenues ses jambes en hurlant comme un abruti._

 _« Assieds-toi. » gronda Roadhog, le forçant d'une poigne invincible à obéir avant d'accélérer, droit vers la porte, les pneus crantés patinant à peine dans la bouillie de chair et d'esquilles d'os qui constellait le chemin._

 _Avant même de savoir ce qui les attendait à l'intérieur, il tira trois grenades au hasard tandis que Roadie leur dégageait le chemin avec ses shrapnels._

 _Il arrêta néanmoins rapidement la Hog dans un dérapage qui fit décoller le side-car du sol, et Jamieson put enfin apprécier pleinement l'étendue de ce qu'il allait détruire._

 _L'intérieur du hangar était réparti en deux étages, le second palier formé d'une sorte de large galerie de bois faisant tout le tour du bâtiment. Au rez, à même le sol de terre battue, de grands établis étaient recouverts de fusils et autres pistolets en attente d'expédition dans des caisses de bois étiquetées « Les belles pommes de l'Alberta » qui, dans un coin, s'entassaient presque jusqu'au deuxième étage._

 _L'étage en question semblait être consacré au stockage et au conditionnement d'armes plus exotiques - lance-grenades, railguns et autres canons énergétiques - ainsi qu'aux munitions ad-hoc._

 _Avant de tout faire sauter, il allait falloir neutraliser les locataires. Ou du moins ceux qui restaient._

 _Quatre types armés et une femme, qui se cachait sous une table à l'étage avec un gros sac de toile dans les bras._

 _« J'me charge de la meuf, j'te laisse les autres, mon pote. » annonça-t-il, sautant avec un rire maniaque hors du side-car pour bondir dans l'escalier menant à l'étage._

 _Une balle éclata le bois juste à côté de son pied, puis il entendit le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un qui vient de se faire cueillir par le crochet de Roadhog et il rit de plus belle. Le pauvre type devait avoir eu une sale surprise. Il tendit l'oreille. Un bruit d'impact mou, puis quelque chose de plus croustillant. Il approuva mentalement. Défoncer la face à coups de poing était une des spécialités de Roadhog._

 _Il arriva en haut seulement pour découvrir que la femme n'était plus sous la table où il l'avait aperçue._

 _Il se pencha, inspectant les alentours tandis qu'un combat sanglant s'engageait en dessous de lui._

 _« Petite, petite, petite, viens ici... Si tu es sage, tu repartiras peut-être vivante... Viens ici... Petite, t-t-t-h, allez, viens. »_

 _Il se redressa, avançant prudemment entre les caisses pleines et les tables couvertes d'armes._

 _Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut du mouvement en face, de l'autre côté de la galerie._

 _La femme s'était redressée, un lance-roquette à l'épaule. Il sourit. Un duel. Ça allait être amusant._

 _« Comment on fait ? C'est quoi les règles, déjà, hein ? Au douzième coup, c'est ça, no... »_

 _Il dut plonger pour éviter la petite fusée qui passa juste au-dessus de sa tête, brisant un carreau sale avant d'exploser quelque part au-dessus de la forêt avoisinante._

 _« Raté, pétasse. A moi maintenant ! » beugla-t-il, tirant en cloche deux grenades._

 _La première fit s'effondrer une partie de l'étage, la seconde ricocha contre la barrière et tomba en bas, explosant au milieu des caisses vides._

 _« Ohhh » soupira-t-il, rechargeant, déçu._

 _Il en était certain, la femme était toujours là, et d'après ce qu'il avait vu, elle avait encore des munitions._

 _« Allez, poulette, c'est ton tour. Regarde, je suis là. Je t'attends. Allez, vas-y tire. Sinon c'est pas drôle. »_

 _Cette fois la roquette jaillit de sous une table, et il allait rire de sa trajectoire complètement ratée - mais il poussa à la place un glapissement terrifié alors que le sol sous ses pieds se transformait en une masse de flammes et d'échardes incandescentes._

 _Dans le même temps, il vit avec horreur le second missile qui suivait la trajectoire du premier et qu'il allait rencontrer à mi-course._

 _Il ferma les yeux et à la place de l'explosion tant attendue, ce fut le choc rude du crochet de métal de Roadhog autour de sa taille qui l'accueillit, puis une seconde plus tard, la douleur d'une rencontre brutale avec le sol._

 _Il se redressa sous une pluie d'échardes enflammés._

 _« Merci, mon pote. » caqueta-t-il, essuyant le sang coulant de son nez miraculeusement pas cassé._

 _« Abruti. » gronda Roadhog, dégageant le crochet d'un mouvement du poignet pour le lancer à nouveau en direction du dernier homme encore en vie._

 _Le laissant à son combat, il se concentra sur le sien. Mais il en avait assez de jouer. Il avait failli perdre, et il détestait perdre._

 _Elle voulait jouer à ce petit jeu ? Elle allait être servie. Fonçant vers le side-car, il en extirpa le gros sac contenant toutes ses mines et, riant d'avance en imaginant la tête de la femme lorsqu'elle comprendrait sa fin, il se mit à les lancer en l'air pour qu'elles se collent sous la galerie._

 _Le temps qu'il les ait toutes posées, Roadhog s'était débarrassé du dernier type, avait essuyé la chair collant sous ses semelles sur le bord d'une chaise, et l'attendait assis sur la Hog. Et la femme avait aussi tiré deux roquettes pour tenter de le toucher. La première avait traversé comme du beurre le mur à moitié pourri pour exploser dehors, et il avait neutralisé la seconde d'un contre-lancer heureux de grenade._

 _Il revint en courant vers Roadhog._

 _« Vas-y, sors. Juste un dernier détail... » ricana-t-il, détachant avec délice son nouveau modèle de Pneumastic de son dos._

 _La main de son garde du corps l'arrêta, et Roadhog hocha négativement la tête. Il comprit le message, et suivit docilement, marchant à reculons jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient suffisamment loin du hangar._

 _« Allez, poulette. Dis au revoir ! » caqueta-t-il, tirant sur le démarreur du moteur de l'engin._

 _Le pneu bondit en avant, et il se concentra sur la rudimentaire télécommande pour le piloter avant d'appuyer sur le détonateur._

 _« Attention, ça va péter ! »_

 _Le pneu explosa quelque part à l'intérieur, et moins d'une seconde plus tard, toutes les mines. La boule de feu engloutit le bâtiment, les explosions des milliers de munitions comme un sublime chœur chantant, et les bras écartés, il s'offrit à l'onde délicieusement brûlante, s'abandonnant à sa morsure. Ça, c'était une vraie explosion. De vraies flammes. Pas une merde nucléaire. Pas une saloperie toxique qui tue à petit feu et rase tout à des kilomètres à la ronde. Non : juste une bonne vieille boule de feu et une belle conflagration. Et une pluie de billets. C'était toujours cool, une pluie de billets. Il en empocha quelques-uns, attrapés au vol. La patronne avait dit qu'ils pouvaient un peu se servir dans le butin._

 _Rapidement, trop rapidement à son goût, les flammes et la chaleur se dissipèrent, ne laissant que des restes de poutres finissant de brûler._

 _Il se tourna vers Roadie, qui n'avait pas bougé de son siège._

 _« Y reste le camion et les motos... s'teu plaiiiit. »_

 _D'un geste de la tête, Mako acquiesça._

 _« Merci, Roadie, t'es le meilleur ! » s'écria-t-il, bondissant en avant avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait plus de munitions._

 _Il n'avait plus de pneu et plus de mines, mais bien assez de grenades, et il lui restait ses huit petites bombes-tuyaux accrochées à son harnais._

 _Chantonnant joyeusement, il en relia sept par une mèche avant de les égrainer entre les motos, puis alluma et revint vers son ami.  
« Attention. Trois, deux, un... Boum !... Pas boum ? » décompta-t-il, les mains sur les oreilles, avant de se redresser, surpris._

 _L'explosion le fit chanceler, et il rit alors que Mako soupirait._

 _« Plus que le camion ! » le rassura-t-il, repartant de plus belle. Il allait faire simple. Une grenade dans le réservoir à essence. Ça allait faire une jolie fumée noire. Jolie, et qui sentait si bon._

 _Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, apercevant la cabine de plastique bleu, et il lui fallut presque une minute pour se remettre de son fou-rire._

 _« Junkrat, dépêche-toi ! » le tança son ami._

 _Essuyant les larmes hilares qui avaient coulé sur ses joues, il se redressa, détacha sa dernière pipe bombe, celle qu'il avait gardée au cas où - mais si ça ce n'était pas un cas d'au-cas-où, il ne savait pas ce que c'était - et régla la mèche sur « longtemps », l'alluma, la balança dans les chiottes et claqua la porte avant de repartir en courant vers le camion, puis vers le side-car dans lequel il bondit, l'explosion du camion manquant de le faire tomber face la première sur l'asphalte._

 _Roadhog fit vrombir le moteur tandis qu'il ramenait tant bien que mal ses longs membres dans le side-car et ils s'élancèrent en avant, à l'instant exact où la cabine de plastique explosait, repeignant toute la zone en brun._

 _Heureusement, personne ne semblait être à leur poursuite, car il lui fallut presque une demi-heure pour se remettre de sa crise de fou-rire._

 _Le trajet retour lui semblait avoir duré trois fois moins longtemps que l'aller, alors qu'il racontait encore et encore ses exploits tous récents à Mako qui, comme toujours, l'ignorait._

 _._

 _La sniper masquée qui leur avait déjà servi de pilote à l'aller les récupéra en silence, semblant juger leur tenues salies et brûlées de derrière son masque au viseur triangulaire._

 _« Je vais vous déposer à côté de la buanderie. » statua-t-elle en guise de salut alors que le petit vaisseau décollait doucement._

 _« Ben pourquoi ? »_

 _« Pour que vous ne repeigniez pas toute la base avec des bouts de boyaux, M. Fawkes. » nota-t-elle tranquillement._

 _Il grogna. Il ne l'aimait pas, avec son ton doux, détaché, neutre. Personne n'était censé avoir un ton pareil en parlant des bouts de gens collés sous ses semelles et celles de Roadie._

 _« Enfin, je suppose que cela signifie que votre première mission est un succès, non ? »_

 _Boudant, il refusa de répondre. Mako grogna un assentiment et il lui jeta un regard furieux._

 _La femme soupira, et le silence retomba, s'éternisant pendant presque quatre minutes._

 _Lorsque la sniper le brisa, il ne put s'empêcher d'échanger un regard surpris avec Mako. Normalement c'était lui qui brisait les silences._

 _« J'espère que ce succès sera suivi de beaucoup d'autres. J'espère que Fareeha n'aura pas à regretter sa décision comme nous avons regretté la nôtre. » soupira-t-elle pour elle-même._

 _Le silence revint jusqu'à ce qu'il l'achève, commençant à chantonner pour lui-même._


	33. Chapitre 33

« Non, Jamieson, je ne veux rien savoir ! »

« Mais c'était trop bien ! »

Mei s'arrêta net, et l'Australien manqua de l'emboutir.

« Non ! Massacrer des gens à coups de grenades est la chose la plus éloignée de « bien » à laquelle je puisse penser ! Je... je sais que c'est ce que le lieutenant Amari veut que M. Rutledge et toi fassiez, et force est de constater que de toute évidence... ça te plaît, mais je ne veux pas en entendre parler. Je... je déteste ça. Je... je fais encore encore des cauchemars à cause des deux hommes... que... que j'ai... neutralisé quand Talon a attaqué la base. Et je ne suis responsable de votre comportement qu'au sein de la base, alors s'il te plaît, Fawkes, ne m'en parle pas. » bafouilla-t-elle.

Jamieson la fixait, la tête penchée, l'air pensif.

« Tu fais des cauchemars, flocon de neige ? »

Elle soupira et se força à redresser les épaules.

« Oui, toutes les nuits. »

« Sur les deux types de Talon ? »

Elle n'avait pas envie de parler de ses mauvais rêves.

« Pas seulement. »

Elle se remit en marche, avançant aussi vite que possible en une vaine tentative de semer le Junker, qui faisait un pas là où elle devait en faire deux.

Il la suivit un moment, silencieux. Elle en fut soulagée.

« Moi aussi, je fais des cauchemars. » murmura-t-il, si bas qu'elle eut de la peine à être sûre de l'avoir entendu.

Il y avait quelque chose de pitoyable dans sa subite timidité.

Elle eut envie de le réconforter mais sans savoir comment, alors elle continua d'avancer, quoiqu'un peu moins vite.

« Dis, princesse, si je peux pas te parler de mes missions, de quoi je peux te parler ? »

Elle réfléchit un peu.

« Je ne sais pas. De tout - sauf des morts, des explosions et des cadavres, d'accord ? »

« Donc je peux te parler de, heu... quand avec Roadie, on a pissé au bord de la route ? »  
« Non ! »

« Ah ! Tu vois, je ne peux te parler de rien du tout ! Toi, tu me parles tout le temps de tes stations météorologiques, du climat, de tes relevés pluviométriques, des cumulonimbus et de la couche d'ozone, et moi, j'ai rien le droit de te dire ! »

Elle s'arrêta, surprise de l'utilisation de termes exacts dans un contexte exact.

« Tu as écouté ce que je racontais ?! »

« Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait penser le contraire ? »

« Tu es tout le temps en train de faire autre chose quand je te parle, Jamieson ! »

« Oï ! J'peux faire plusieurs choses en même temps. »

« Tu parles tout seul ! »

« J'parle tout seul et je t'écoute, c'est pas incompatible. »

« Si ! »

« Nah ! »

« Rhaaa. Tu m'énerves. »

Elle se remit en route.  
« Je sais. » répondit-il joyeusement, continuant à la suivre, poursuivant visiblement la discussion dans sa tête. « Ah, je sais de quoi j'peux te parler ! »  
Elle poussa un grognement neutre en une imitation passable de Rutledge. Elle commençait à comprendre le mutisme relatif de l'homme. Pour ne surtout pas encourager la logolalie de Jamieson.

« Des arbres ! »

Elle haussa un sourcil, puis acquiesça. Oui, il pouvait probablement lui parler des arbres, et c'est ce qu'il fit pendant les quinze minutes suivantes, lui parlant des grands pins couverts de neige qu'il avait vus au bord de la route au Canada. De comment ils bougeaient dans le vent, faisant parfois tomber un peu de leur beau manteau blanc. Il lui parla d'un arbre foudroyé qu'il avait vu, et d'un autre, immense, couché au bord de la route. Puis il dériva sur l'arbre à came de la moto de Rutledge et de là, se mit à lui parler mécanique. Puis il dévia encore un peu et lui parla de son ami. De sa colère en découvrant sa moto abîmée par le transport. De comment il l'avait soigneusement remise à neuf, mais s'était mesquinement contenté de s'assurer que _son_ side-car, qu' _il_ avait customisé avec amour, soit en état de rouler avant de le rattacher à la moto. Son joli side-car plein de traces et de bosses.

A ce moment là, elle essayait de travailler dans son laboratoire sur une simulation climatologique depuis presque une demi-heure, mais elle lui avait tout de même demandé s'il se souciait tant que ça de l'aspect du véhicule et il avait haussé les épaules, répliquant que c'était une question de principe, avant de repartir de plus belle sur les petites manies de Roadhog, abandonnant la chaise sur laquelle il s'était blotti comme une grande araignée cachée dans un coin de mur pour aller se vautrer à même le sol de son laboratoire.

Au bout d'un moment, son monologue s'était tari, puis il avait sorti un carnet et un crayon des poches de son pantalon et s'était mis à gribouiller, maugréant dans son coin.

Après trois heures à ce rythme, Mei rêvait de calme et de silence.

« Jamieson, tu n'as pas quelque chose à faire ? »

« Si, je travaille, là. »

« Non, je veux dire, ailleurs ? »

« Nah. »

Il se remit à dessiner Dieu sait quoi dans son carnet, la langue coincée entre les dents et les jambes battant l'air, comme un enfant.

Elle soupira. Irrécupérable.

« Jamieson, tu ne veux pas aller ailleurs ? »

« Nah, je suis bien ici. »  
Elle se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Bon, je vais être plus claire : j'aimerais que tu ailles ailleurs. »

Il la fixa avec un air de chien battu qui la fit se sentir immédiatement coupable.

« Mais, pourquoi ? J't'embête pas, je suis juste là à m'occuper de mes affaires pendant que tu t'occupes des tiennes. Non ? Pis si je pars, après tu vas encore m'accuser de faire des bêtises. Parce que c'est toujours Jamieson qui fait des bêtises, jamais Mako ! »

Il y avait un quelque chose d'immature dans son ton, qui la hérissa.

« Si je n'ai jamais besoin de reprendre M. Rutledge, c'est parce que lui sait se comporter correctement ! »

« Mako tue des gens à mains nues ! »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir ! »  
L'Australien se releva.

« En attendant, il le fait. Moi pas ! Et c'est moi qui ne sait pas me comporter ?! »  
« Jamieson, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas entendre parler de ça ! Je ne sais pas et ne veux pas savoir comment M. Rutledge tue des gens, comme je ne veux pas savoir comment Zarya, ou le lieutenant Amari ou qui que ce soit tue des gens ! Compris ?! »

L'homme poussa un grognement de bête furieuse.

Elle se força à se calmer un peu.

« Je ne sais pas comment se comporte M. Rutledge pendant vos missions. Je ne sais pas comment tu te comportes. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas M. Rutledge qui a bouché les toilettes du secteur six en y jetant un rouleau de papier-toilette entier, pas plus que c'est lui qui a vomi derrière l'Orca après avoir mangé trop de churros pour le petit-déjeuner. »  
Jamieson fit la moue.

« Tu n'as aucune preuve. »

« Jamieson, j'étais là. Je t'ai donné un mouchoir pour t'essuyer. »

« N'empêche, tu n'as aucune preuve. » plastronna-t-il en toute mauvaise foi.

Elle soupira.

« Bon, est-ce que je pourrais travailler au calme, maintenant ? »

Les épaules du jeune homme s'affaissèrent.

« Tu veux vraiment que j'parte ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Oui, elle le voulait vraiment, mais se sentait horrible de le lui demander.

« Oui, Jamieson. »

Il haussa les épaules, ramassa ses affaires et sortit.

« A plus tard alors. »

« A plus tard, Jamieson. »

La porte se referma sur un silence bienfaisant et elle appuya son front sur le métal frais de la console du simulateur. Elle se sentait fatiguée et un peu coupable.

Jamieson ne devait pas avoir eu beaucoup d'occasions de socialiser en dehors de Mako Rutledge - et l'homme n'était pas un monument de sociabilité.

Elle pourrait peut-être passer un peu de temps avec lui, plus tard. Quand elle aurait terminé son travail. Et fait une sieste, aussi.

.

A cinq heures, Mei décida qu'elle avait assez travaillé pour la journée et mit le simulateur en veille, avant de se lever, s'étirant avec un bâillement.

« Allez viens, Snowball, c'est l'heure d'un thé. » appela-t-elle spontanément, avant de se rappeler que son drone bien-aimé était toujours en décontamination. En fermant la porte de son laboratoire, elle se sentit soudain horriblement seule.

Bah, peut-être que Zarya aurait envie de venir boire quelque chose avec elle ? Elle allait l'appeler lorsqu'elle se rappela que la Russe était toujours en mission avec Reinhardt et Brigitte.

Elle soupira. C'était Jamieson qui allait être content.

« Hey ! Hello, chérie. Comment ça va ? » l'interpella une voix pimpante à l'accent londonien pas très subtil.

« Oh ! Bonsoir, Mlle Oxton. Je vais bien, et vous ? »

« Oh là là, quelle rigueur, Dr Zhou ! S'il te plaît, appelle-moi Lena, comme tout le monde. »

« Heu, je vais essayer. »

L'Anglaise sourit joyeusement.

« Super ! Oh pendant que j'y pense, j'ai découvert que Genji ne connaissait pas un des monuments de la culture britannique, et je comptais réparer cette impardonnable lacune ce soir, tu veux venir ? »

Elle cligna des yeux.

« Quel monument ? » demanda-t-elle, tâchant d'imaginer quel bâtiment typiquement britannique pouvait bien se trouver à Gibraltar - qui était certes une ancienne colonie de la Couronne, mais à la culture très ibérique.

« _Doctor Who_ , voyons ! Mais je ne ne suis pas sadique, hein ! Pas la première série, ni celle du début du siècle, mais plutôt la nouvelle. Celle qui a commencé avec le film de 2042. Ça te dit ? »

Elle avait un peu entendu parler de la plus vieille série du monde, avec plus d'un siècle de diffusion presque régulière, mais n'en avait jamais vu plus que quelques vagues extraits.

« Je veux bien. A quelle heure ? »

« A vingt heures, dans le salon à côté de l'infirmerie. Genji s'occupe des boissons et j'amène de quoi grignoter, alors amène ce qui te chante. OK ? »

Elle acquiesça, ravie de cette opportunité inattendue de faire un peu mieux connaissance avec les deux jeunes « anciens » membres de l'organisation.

.

Dix minutes avant l'heure dite, elle était là, avec un paquet presque périmé de crackers chinois aux cacahuètes et une grande thermos de thé vert.

« Entre, chérie. Installe-toi donc ! » l'invita Lena, occupée à répartir sur des tabourets disposés en guise de table d'appoint de grands bols de pop-corn et de bonbons en tous genres.

Elle entra, confiant son offrande alimentaire à la femme qui s'empressa de l'ajouter au reste, puis se tourna vers le cyborg japonais qui terminait de positionner un des gros fauteuils face au mur servant d'écran.

« Bonsoir, M. Shimada. » salua-t-elle respectueusement, s'inclinant un peu par habitude.

L'homme, visiblement secoué par un réflexe tout aussi asiatique, s'inclina en retour.

« Bonsoir, Dr Zhou. »

Le rire de Lena les fit se relever tous deux, elle confuse, le Japonais vexé.

« Hey, on se relaxe ! Soirée film. Pépère, tranquille. Vous êtes pas au boulot, là ! » les gronda-t-elle gentiment, tout en retirant le harnais de son accélérateur chronal qu'elle posa à côté d'un des fauteuils avant de s'y laisser lourdement tomber, attrapant d'une main la télécommande, de l'autre une grosse poignée de pop-corn qu'elle enfourna.

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis s'installèrent de part et d'autre de la Britannique, qui leur fit un bref résumé du concept de la série avant de lancer le premier épisode.

A la fin du deuxième épisode, Genji requit une pause, le temps d'aller chercher le câble qui lui permettrait de recharger les batteries de ses parties robotiques - soit la majorité de sa personne - et elles en profitèrent pour faire une pause pipi/dégourdissage de jambes.

« C'est pas trop dur ? » demanda Lena alors qu'elles revenaient vers la salle de projection.

« Pardon ? »

L'Anglaise désigna sa tête du menton et elle comprit.

Elle répondit ce qu'elle se répétait à elle-même tous les matins devant le miroir :

« Ça repoussera. »

Lena hocha la tête.

« Ç'a vraiment dû être terrifiant. »

Elle opina. Elle n'avait pas idée à quel point.

« Je respecte le lieutenant Amari, c'est ma supérieure et tout, mais tout de même, c'est vraiment cruel de sa part de t'avoir collé les Junkers dans les pattes après tout ça. Surtout qu'il paraît que tout est arrivé à cause d'eux. C'est vrai ? »

Mei fit la moue alors qu'un pincement au cœur la secouait. Elle avait oublié Jamieson, alors qu'elle s'était promis de passer un peu de temps avec lui.

« En partie. Je ne sais pas trop. En tout cas, une chose est sûre : sans eux, les omnics nous auraient tous tués. »

Lena la fixa, se mordillant la lèvre, l'air pensif. Mei rougit sans savoir pourquoi.

« N'empêche que c'est cruel de te forcer à les fréquenter. Ils sont vraiment horribles. »

A son tour, elle se mordilla la lèvre.

« A vrai dire... Ils ne sont pas si atroces qu'on pourrait le croire. Enfin je veux dire, l'odeur, la crasse et tout ça est bien réel, Mako Rutledge est une énorme brute terrifiante, et Jamieson Fawkes est bruyant, agaçant et aussi assez terrifiant des fois, mais... »

« Mais ? » l'encouragea la Britannique qui la fixait à présent avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

« Ben, ils ont aussi de bons côtés... des fois. »

« Quel genre de bons côtés ? »

« Ben, heu... ils ont de l'honneur, même s'il est d'une conception assez... particulière, et ce sont d'extraordinaires mécaniciens. Ils ont fabriqué un chauffage silencieux et performant à partir d'un vieux moteur diesel et de quelques pièces cramées de chromatographe ! Et, hum... Ils sont dangereux sur un champ de bataille... »

« Ah ! Ça, c'est sûr. Je préfère mille fois les avoir avec moi que contre moi ! »

Elle acquiesça, alors que Lena l'observait toujours. La Britannique rit tout bas.

« Je suppose qu'en effet, si on regarde sous la crasse et la vulgarité, Fawkes peut être assez craquant... si on aime les hommes. »

« Craquant ? Si on aime les hommes ? » bafouilla-t-elle, prise de court.

« Oui, mignon, chou, charmant. Et je suis lesbienne, chérie. »

Mei vira au rouge pivoine, sans savoir si c'était à cause de la remarque sur Fawkes ou de la sexualité de la Britannique, qui d'ailleurs ne semblait rien avoir remarqué.

« Après tout, tout le monde à vingt kilomètres à la ronde a vu le superbe feu d'artifice qu'il a fait rien que pour toi, Doc. »

Cette fois, elle sut parfaitement pourquoi ses joues la brûlaient. Et elle se sentit encore plus honteuse d'avoir oublié le Junker.

« Il n'y avait rien de romantique là-dedans ! »

« Ah, vraiment ? »

« Non ! »

Une idée affreuse s'infiltra en elle. Et si Lena avait raison ?  
« OK, je te crois. » capitula l'Anglaise alors qu'elles retrouvaient les fauteuils et le Japonais qui les attendait, un gros câble branché sur secteur fiché dans la poitrine.

« On s'y remet ? » demanda Lena comme si de rien n'était.

Ils acquiescèrent. Et Mei essaya de se concentrer sur le troisième épisode, alors que le sentiment de culpabilité la poursuivait même si, avec ce nouvel éclairage apporté par Mlle Oxton, elle n'était plus certaine d'avoir envie de croiser Jamieson tout de suite.

* * *

 _J'ai remarqué que cette séance ciné, c'est la soirée des éclopés d'Overwatch. Entre la nana qui a un souci de congélation, celle qui ne peut pas lâcher son accélérateur sans se perdre dans le temps et le mec qui tombe en panne s'il n'a pas son chargeur à brancher, c'est la team de la gloire !_


	34. Chapitre 34

Sa mission s'était bien passée. Il y avait eu de la casse, ils avaient brisé quelques rotules et quelques nez, et tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Une bonne mission bien comme elle les aimait. Un peu d'enquête, et quelques salauds à tabasser pour avoir le boss. Zarya pouvait faire ça toute la journée. La mission avait duré quatre jours. Puis elle était revenue au Watchpoint, avait fait son rapport au lieutenant Amari, et s'était retrouvée désœuvrée, dans l'attente d'une nouvelle mission qui occuperait son esprit et en chasserait les souvenirs, qui depuis son retour de Russie ne semblaient jamais être très loin. La première nuit, elle s'était emparée de la salle de musculation et avait soulevé de la fonte jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. La journée suivante avait été un enfer embrouillé d'ennui et de sommeil. Mais alors que les aiguilles pointaient de plus en plus résolument vers minuit, la fatigue semblait reculer, laissant la place à une hypervigilance anxieuse.

Avec un soupir exaspéré, elle se prépara à une nouvelle nuit blanche.

Elle allait sortir courir lorsqu'un bruit sourd de métal martelé la fit changer de direction.

« Hey, Rutledge, tu étais sérieux l'autre fois ? »

L'Australien la dévisagea de derrière sa moto, puis acquiesça une fois avant d'entreprendre de soulever son immense carcasse du sol sur lequel il était assis.

Elle observa les lieux, décida qu'un des établis ferait un bon ring, et se mit à le débarrasser des outils abandonnés dessus.

Rutledge amena deux tabourets de métal.

Elle s'assit, abattant son coude sur la surface de polymères usés de l'établi.

Il lui prit la main doucement, tranquillement, puis hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'il était prêt.

Elle allait commencer à pousser mais se ravisa.

« Il faut des règles. »

Le Junker acquiesça.

« Trois manches gagnantes ? » proposa-t-elle.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

Elle approuva, puis se ravisa encore.

« Et le prix ? »

Un grognement interrogateur.

« Que gagne le vainqueur ? » clarifia-t-elle.

Rutledge haussa les épaules.

« Le prix doit être fixé avant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux mettre en jeu, Junker ? De l'argent, ou peut-être que tu es plus du genre bouffe ? »

Le grondement de l'homme sonnait comme un avertissement.

« Et toi, Ruskoff, tu veux quoi ? »

Elle réfléchit. Parier de l'argent n'était pas intéressant. Des services, c'était trop risqué. Elle eut une idée.

« Un gage. »

L'homme pencha la tête, interloqué.

« Avant chaque manche, chacun fixe le gage que l'autre devra faire s'il perd. D'accord ? »

Rutledge réfléchit puis acquiesça.

« Si je gagne, tu retires ton masque. »

Elle l'avait déjà vu sans, mais c'était le geste qui comptait. Pas ce qu'il y avait dessous. Elle voulait voir l'homme vulnérable sous le masque du criminel invincible.

« Non. Autre chose. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, agacée.

« Soit. Si je gagne, tu me donne ce badge, là. » exigea-t-elle, en désignant un avec un motif de boule de billard.

Il réfléchit un instant, puis acquiesça et, détachant de sa main libre le badge, le posa sur la table.

« A ton tour. »

Rutledge prit le temps de réfléchir.

« Si je gagne, demain, tu ne te maquilles pas. »

Elle détestait sortir sans maquillage, mais c'était un prix acceptable.

Elle opina.

« Prêt ? »

Un grognement, et elle couina de surprise alors que sa main était écrasée brutalement contre la table.

Elle jura dans sa langue natale. Le sale porc l'avait prise par surprise, mais elle ne se laisserait plus avoir.

« Deuxième round.» nota sobrement ce dernier, se remettant en position.

Cette fois, elle était prête, et ils luttèrent longtemps. Elle remporta la seconde manche.

« Ex æquo ! » triompha-t-elle.

Impassible, il lui tendit la main.

La troisième manche, elle ne la perdit que de très peu.

Elle jura un peu, puis concéda à l'homme sa victoire.

« Pas de maquillage demain, tu as ma parole, Junker. »

Il approuva de la tête, puis tendit la main en une question muette.

« Tu me proposes une revanche ? »

Il opina.

Elle se rassit.

« Mêmes conditions ? »

Acquiescement.

« Alors je veux que tu enlèves ton masque. »

« Non. »

« Alors, le badge. »

Il opina.

« La chapka. Sur ta tête. De l'aube au coucher du soleil. »

Encore une fois, c'était plus ridicule qu'autre chose. Elle acquiesça.

.

Mei s'était réveillée tellement glacée qu'elle avait emporté avec elle sa couverte en polaire au réfectoire, même s'il ne devait sans doute pas faire si froid que ça. Encore une fois, ça devait juste être elle.

Comme toujours, Zarya l'avait précédée et elle leva un sourcil. Peut-être que la température était effectivement plus fraîche que d'habitude, car son amie portait sa chapka enfoncée jusqu'aux oreilles.

Elle alla se chercher son petit déjeuner et vint s'installer en face d'elle. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez Zarya en plus de la chapka, mais elle ne parvenait pas à dire quoi.

« Salut. »

« Bonjour, Aleksandra. Tu as froid ? »

« Non. »

« Heu... alors pourquoi... (Elle désigna la coiffe.) »

Zarya haussa les épaules et enfourna une grande bouchée de muesli.

Visiblement, elle n'était pas d'humeur bavarde. Mei n'osa pas insister sur le sujet.

« Ça a été, ta mission ? »

« Oui. Même si on a dû tirer Reinhardt par le fond de son armure pour l'empêcher de démolir la limousine d'un sale type. D'après la Lindholm, ce gars voit des trucs. Genre, des dragons à la place de certains mecs... des trucs comme ça. »

« Mais c'est très grave ! »

Zarya haussa les épaules.

« Ziegler et Amari sont OK avec ça. » répondit-elle comme si ça justifiait tout.

Mei essaya bien d'argumenter son point de vue, mais cela revenait à parler à un rocher.

Finalement, Zarya décida qu'elles avaient assez traîné et qu'il était temps pour leur entraînement quotidien. Mei gémit, mais se résigna et partit chercher ses affaires dans sa chambre.

.

 _Jamieson n'avait rien remarqué jusqu'à ce qu'il aille manger avec Roadhog._

 _Ils avaient croisé Mei et la Ruskoff qui avaient déjà terminé leur repas._

 _La militaire portait de manière fort incongrue un T-shirt et un pantalon de sport avec sa chapka._

 _« Sursaut patrio... » avait-il commencé, moqueur, avant de s'interrompre brusquement en remarquant le badge accroché à son T-shirt. Il connaissait ce badge. Il s'était tourné vers Mako, détaillant son harnais, sur lequel manquait absolument ledit badge._

 _La bouche entrouverte, il les avait désignés les deux à tour de rôle. Mako avait soupiré et l'avait traîné vers le self-service tandis que les deux femmes partaient._

 _Il avait essayé de tirer les vers du nez de son ami, puis le choix de son repas l'avait distrait et il avait oublié jusqu'au lendemain._

 _Mais le lendemain, il avait croisé la Russe dans la salle de musculation alors qu'il cherchait Roadhog, et les trois badges accrochés sur sa veste à capuche lui avaient sauté aux yeux._

 _Il avait harcelé Mako, s'accrochant à lui, le secouant, se vautrant sur ses épaules pour qu'il lui dise ce qui se passait, mais n'avait réussi qu'à se faire jeter hors de l'atelier dont la porte s'était refermée avec un claquement sec. Il avait donc été trouver Mei - qui n'en savait pas plus que lui - et qui l'avait laissé parler des mouches qu'il avait vues contre la vitre d'un hangar jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à lui raconter comment il leur avait mis le feu avec un verre et les rayons du soleil après les avoir capturées pour leur arracher les ailes. Là, elle l'avait aussi mis à la porte de son laboratoire, et il était retourné voir si Mako voulait bien à nouveau de lui. Mais la porte de l'atelier était restée fermée, et comme c'était là que se trouvaient tous ses explosifs, il était allé s'occuper ailleurs._

 _Après avoir dessiné avec un marqueur noir une jupe à tous les petits bonhommes des toilettes pour hommes de la base, il erra un peu, redécora un ou deux vieux posters poussiéreux de lunettes ou de moustaches, jeta des cailloux, quelques bouts de métal ramassés dans un des autres ateliers et même une grosse caisse par-dessus la falaise, juste pour le plaisir de les voir éclabousser partout en heurtant l'eau._

 _Il avait erré davantage, puis avait croisé Mei qui revenait d'un entraînement au combat contre le ninja cybernétique et, en la voyant toute brillante de sueur, le souffle court et les seins plus que mis en valeur par sa tenue de sport qui les faisait pigeonner, il décida qu'il pouvait très bien s'occuper tout seul dans sa chambre._

 _._

Depuis que Jamieson - avec qui elle avait dû nettoyer les plaquettes indicatives de toutes les toilettes de la base, puisqu'elle était responsable de lui - lui avait fait remarquer le mystère des badges, Mei était restée à l'affût. Et effectivement, régulièrement, si ni les Junkers ni la Russe n'étaient en mission, Zarya arborait de nouveaux badges - tous auparavant portés par Rutledge - ainsi que d'autres excentricités allant d'un maquillage bleu vif jurant avec ses yeux vert à une tenue de sport rose et turquoise tout droit sortie des années 1980. Le plus étrange avait sans aucun doute été la fois où elle était venue avec une boîte de feutre vers Jamieson et lui avait dit qu'il pouvait dessiner ce qu'il voulait sur ses avant-bras. Bien sûr, le Junker s'était empressé de s'exécuter, et Zarya s'était retrouvée avec une impressionnante collection de bombes et de smileys à même la peau. Et un pénis avec de gros testicules poilu. Mais un seul, tout petit et dans un coin pas trop visible.

A ce stade là, avec Jamieson, ils n'étaient depuis longtemps plus les seuls à se poser des questions. Lena avait supposé qu'il s'agissait d'un étrange jeu dont elle ignorait les tenants et les aboutissants. Genji avait suggéré que Rutledge faisait peut-être chanter Zarya, ce qu'elle avait rejeté aussi fermement que Jamieson qui passait par là à ce moment précis. Zarya ne se laisserait jamais faire ainsi sans broncher et, comme l'avait fait remarquer Jamieson, si Rutledge voulait faire chanter quelqu'un, il lui pétait les genoux, mais ne lui donnait pas ses badges.

Badges que d'ailleurs le Junker semblait remplacer avec application, arborant un nouvel éventail coloré sur son harnais.

Lorsque Jamieson l'avait interceptée alors qu'elle sortait de son laboratoire et l'avait traînée jusqu'à sa chambre, elle s'était posée quelques questions. Des questions inquiètes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait absolument l'emmener là ? Là et pas ailleurs. Son échange avec Lena à la soirée cinéma deux petites semaines auparavant lui était revenu en tête et elle avait très sérieusement envisagé de s'enfuir, mais au final trop polie, elle était restée.

Jamieson lui proposa de s'asseoir sur son lit crasseux et elle déclina.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »  
« Hein ? Ah, oui ! D'après mes calculs... ce soir est un de _ces_ soirs. »

« _Ces_ soirs ? » demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

«Oui ! Un de ceux où après, la Ruskoff a plus de badges ! » explosa-t-il.

« Oh. OK, et qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ? »  
« Tu veux bien m'aider ? » demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.  
« T'aider à quoi, Jamieson ? »

« A percer ce mystère ! » répliqua-t-il, comme si c'était la plus évidente des choses.

«Non. Je refuse d'espionner Zarya. »

« Princesse... » supplia-t-il.

« Non. »

.

Comment avait-elle fini cachée dans un placard non loin de la chambre de Zarya, et donc de la sienne, où l'attendait son lit moelleux ? Mystère. Mais elle était pourtant là, à attendre que Zarya sorte pour la suivre.

Si seulement Snowball était là, tout serait tellement plus simple. Winston lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait le récupérer avant la fin de la semaine. Elle s'accrocha à cette idée, puis sursauta lorsque la porte de Zarya s'ouvrit dans un chuintement.

Elle laissa son amie la dépasser, puis se glissa discrètement derrière elle. Zarya se dirigea droit vers la salle de musculation. Étrange heure pour aller s'entraîner, mais rien de trop surprenant jusque là.

Son communicateur vibra.

Un message de Jamieson, à qui elle avait fait l'erreur de donner son numéro.

« Alors ? »

« Zarya est dans la salle de musculation. » écrivit-elle.

« Roadie est dans l'atelier. »

Elle attendit encore un peu, puis ressortit son communicateur.

« Je vais me coucher. »

Un smiley de chat, puis un autre représentant un soleil, puis un nuage fâché, une aubergine, une araignée, un smiley content, un qui rougit, puis un qui pleure.

Elle coupa le vibreur et fit demi-tour.

Le bruit de la porte de la salle de musculation la fit se figer. Après dix secondes sans être hélée, elle en déduisit que Zarya était partie dans l'autre sens. Jurant entre ses dents, elle fit demi-tour. Maudite curiosité !

Zarya traversa une bonne partie de la base, prenant la direction de l'atelier occupé par les Junkers.

Avisant un escalier qui lui permettrait de rejoindre la galerie surplombant la caverne et donc de suivre son amie de plus loin, Mei s'y engouffra, poursuivant sa filature.

Elle ressortit son communicateur, toujours sur silencieux. Elle avait cinq nouveaux messages.

« Désolé, trop de stupides boutons. »  
Puis à nouveau le smiley qui pleure.

« S'il te plaît, ne pars pas (suivi d'un smiley représentant un flocon de neige, de trois points d'exclamation et à nouveau de celui qui pleure). »

« Princesse ? »

« Tu es toujours là ? (Le smiley flocon de neige - puis une raquette de ping-pong.) »

Elle secoua la tête en soupirant, mais sourit malgré elle. Quel âge avait-il ?

Un sixième message apparu, lui indiquant qu'il ne voulait pas mettre la raquette.

« Zarya est en train de se diriger vers votre atelier. » écrit-elle, jetant un regard par dessus la rambarde pour s'assurer que son amie se dirigeait toujours dans cette direction.

Un smiley heureux, une explosion, un cœur et un flocon de neige.

Elle étouffa un petit rire et secoua encore la tête. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle lui apprenne à utiliser cette technologie correctement, car là, elle avait plus l'impression de parler à un adolescent de quatorze ans qu'autre chose.

« Roadie pas bougé » répondit Jamieson.

Elle continua a suivre Zarya qui tourna effectivement dans l'atelier. Avisant une étroite grille illuminée, au ras du sol de la galerie, elle se pencha.

En s'y collant, elle pouvait distinguer l'intérieur de l'atelier.

« Prêt, Junker ? » demandait Zarya, débarrassant un établi des outils qui y traînaient.

Rutledge grogna un assentiment et termina d'ajuster quelque chose sur son canon à shrapnels avant de la rejoindre.

« Alors y s'passe quoi ? » murmura une voix à l'oreille de Mei, la faisant bondir de peur.

Si une main de métal ne l'avait pas bâillonnée, elle aurait hurlé.

Elle se dégagea tout en assassinant le Junker du regard.

« Alors ? » répéta Jamieson, étrangement discret.

Elle haussa les épaules et désigna la grille.

Il se pencha, gloussa, et lui fit signe de faire pareil. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux à quatre pattes, le haut de leurs têtes collés, à épier par une grille poussiéreuse.

Visiblement, Lena n'avait pas complètement tort : il s'agissait d'une sorte de jeu. Ils avaient loupé la demande de Zarya, mais Rutledge demanda qu'en cas de victoire, Zarya chante une chanson paillarde au petit déjeuner.

La Russe jura puis accepta.

Lorsque le match commença, Mei ne put s'empêcher de se redresser pour jeter un regard ébahi à Jamieson, qui le lui rendit. De tout ce qu'ils avaient imaginé, des duels nocturnes de bras de fer étaient la dernière chose à laquelle ils auraient pensé, et pourtant à l'origine, c'était à cause d'eux que Zarya et Rutledge s'étaient affrontés.

Jamieson haussa les épaules en souriant bêtement, sortit deux billets de sa poche, articulant silencieusement « Mako » avant de les poser par terre entre eux. Elle sourit, fouilla dans sa poche, se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas son porte-monnaie, et écrivit sur son communicateur :

« Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi, mais je renchéris de deux sur Zarya. Et de un sur Rutledge. » avant de le lui montrer.

Il articula silencieusement « tricheuse » mais acquiesça.

Ils se penchèrent à nouveau pour observer l'issue du duel.

Apparemment chaque match était en trois manches gagnantes. Au quatrième match, Mei avait déjà encaissé le triple de sa mise de base, et Jamieson lui faisait des grimaces de plus en plus odieuses tout en continuant à parier à chaque fois sur Mako, alors qu'elle tentait de prévoir au mieux sur qui parier le plus et sur qui parier le moins en vertu de son habitude de ne jamais parier sur un seul cheval.

« Hem. Les paris sont ouverts ? » demanda une voix douce, les faisant bondir de surprise.

Jamieson poussa un glapissement et recula en rampant sur le dos. Mei leva simplement le nez, détaillant le long manteau usé jusqu'à croiser le viseur triangulaire de Shrike qui l'observait tranquillement. Ses oreilles commencèrent à la brûler. Elle venait d'être prise en flagrant délit comme une gamine hors de son dortoir après l'extinction des feux.

« Je peux aussi parier ? » répéta la mercenaire.

Il y eut du bruit dans l'atelier en dessous, et Zarya, une énorme clé à molette à la main, suivie de Rutledge avec son canon, apparurent en bas.

Cette fois, Jamieson - qui s'était repris - rougit presque autant qu'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Zarya, les sourcils froncés, levant le nez pour les détailler.

Shrike, qui n'avait jusque là pas bronché, se retourna calmement.

« Rien. Navré de vous avoir fait peur. Je faisais une petite promenade nocturne lorsque j'ai croisé le Dr Zhou, puis nous sommes tombés sur M. Fawkes. Je crois qu'il a eu peur en me voyant.» répondit-elle d'un ton apaisant.

Jamieson bafouilla quelque chose d'inaudible pendant qu'elle s'émerveillait de la capacité de la mercenaire à ne pas dire la vérité sans pour autant mentir.

Zarya les fixa, l'air agacé, puis tendit la clé à Rutledge, lui souhaita bonne nuit et s'éloigna.

Mei hésita un instant, puis se lança à sa poursuite après avoir jeté un regard reconnaissant à la tireuse d'élite qui ne les avait pas dénoncés.

.

« Vous nous espionniez ? »

« Non ! Oui... Je suis désolée, Aleksandra. »

Zarya lui jeta un regard blessé.

« Pas autant que moi. »

Mei se sentit misérable. Elle suivit en silence.

« J'espère au moins que cette fois, tu as gagné assez pour pouvoir me payer plus qu'un verre de bière. »

Elle fixa son amie, les yeux ronds.

Zarya lui jeta un regard étrange. Presque amusé.

« Heu... non, désolée. On n'a pas parié de grosses sommes.» répondit-elle sans réfléchir.

« Bah, la prochaine fois, fais cracher sa thune à ce sale rat. »

Elle acquiesça, trop abasourdie pour faire autre chose, puis elle réalisa qu'elle s'était figée contrairement à Zarya, et elle se lança à ses trousses.

« C'est Rutledge qui te fait porter ses badges ? »

Zarya pouffa.

« Non, les badges, ce sont mes victoires. Le reste, les siennes. »

« Donc tu veux dire que la chapka, le vernis à ongles vert, les dessins de Jamieson et tout le reste, ce sont les idées de M. Rutledge ? »

Zarya acquiesça.

Mei se mordilla la lèvre, songeuse. C'était étrangement mignon et inoffensif comme gages. Très bon enfant. Pas du tout le genre de chose qu'elle aurait imaginé venant de l'un - ou de l'autre.

« Vous faites ça depuis longtemps ? »

Zarya haussa les épaules.

« Un moment. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Pour passer le temps. »

Elle comprit ce que Zarya ne disait pas. La militaire souffrait d'un SSPT (1), comme la moitié des membres de la base. Comme elle-même. Elle, elle se roulait sous la couette en espérant parvenir à finalement dormir malgré ce froid surnaturel qui la glaçait. Zarya avait ses méthodes, autres.

« Et si Rutledge n'est pas là ? »

« Je vais courir. »

« Ça arrive souvent ? »

« Des fois. »

Zarya semblait tendue. Comme si elle redoutait son jugement.

Elles avancèrent en silence pendant un petit moment.

« Si ça te permet de te sentir mieux, alors c'est bien. » décida-t-elle finalement de lui concéder.

Zarya lui jeta un regard en coin et Mei fixa un point imaginaire devant elle.

Elle venait de se rappeler pourquoi, à la base, elle avait décidé de tout faire pour que les Junkers puissent revenir au Watchpoint. Parce que les deux nuits où elle avait partagé son sac de couchage avec Jamieson avaient été les deux seules nuits depuis son réveil en Antarctique sans cauchemars et sans ce froid atroce. Ce qui était à la fois très pitoyable et très égoïste.

« Tu ne me juges pas ? » demanda Zarya alors qu'elles arrivaient à leurs chambres.

« Non, je ne te juge pas. »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'aurait dit la Mei d'avant. » nota la Russe avec une pointe de cynisme.

Mei sourit tristement. Elle ne savait pas quand était exactement cet « avant », mais elle comprenait l'idée générale.

« Après ce qui s'est passé en Russie... je n'ai plus rien à dire à personne. »

Zarya approuva.

« Bonne nuit, Mei. »

« Bonne nuit, Zarya. »

« Et la prochaine fois que vous voulez parier sur nous, pointez-vous en bas, OK ? »

Elle opina.

Zarya lui sourit puis disparut dans sa chambre.

* * *

(1) _Syndrome de stress post-traumatique (PTSD en anglais)._


	35. Chapitre 35

Malgré l'offre de Zarya et les multiples propositions de Jamieson, Mei n'était plus retournée assister aux duels nocturnes. Elle avait percé le mystère et se contentait largement des récits matinaux de Jamieson et des nouveaux gages arborés par Zarya. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'incruster ainsi dans la vie des autres. Après une dizaine de jours, Jamieson se lassa aussi, mais pas les deux gros bras, puisque le manège gage - échange de badge continua au point que Zarya ne put plus tous les accrocher à sa veste de sport et qu'elle dût faire un choix quant auxquels arborer.

Apparemment, il ne s'agissait pas forcément des plus beaux, mais plutôt de ceux ayant été remportés au terme des plus épiques duels.

Si la rumeur de ce qui se passait la nuit dans l'atelier s'était répandue ou si la machine à ragots s'était essoufflée, elle n'en savait rien, mais toujours est-il que l'étrange manège finit, au bout d'un petit mois, par faire partie du quotidien - jamais banal - de la base.

Une autre chose qui se fit une place dans son quotidien avec la ténacité d'un rat qui veut accéder à une poubelle particulièrement alléchante fut Jamieson. Le Junker, visiblement ravi d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre que Rutledge sur qui déverser son trop plein d'idées et de pensées, prit l'habitude de passer une ou deux heures par jour à la suivre où qu'elle aille et quoi qu'elle fasse en lui parlant de ce dont « il avait le droit » de ses missions avec Roadhog. Il ne parlait jamais des morts, jamais des destructions - à la limite d'une teinte de flammes intéressante en raison d'un produit chimique - mais lui racontait par le menu et avec une précision parfois effrayante leurs trajets en moto, les paysages qu'il voyait, les animaux qu'il rencontrait, les éventuelles choses qu'il avait mangées, et aussi une quantité assez impressionnante de données météorologiques et climatiques qu'il supposait pouvoir l'intéresser.

C'était lassant, mais aussi touchant. Il lui avait demandé des livres sur le sujet, et lorsqu'elle avait refusé de les lui laisser emporter, il avait passé plusieurs après-midis vautré sur le sol froid de son laboratoire à lire avec peine pendant qu'elle travaillait, des écouteurs sur les oreilles.

L'Australien était intelligent et rusé, mais comme elle l'avait découvert, il était à peine lettré, et ne pouvait lire que très lentement et en articulant tout haut chaque mot, ce qui était un véritable supplice à entendre.

Le laisser lire avait l'avantage de l'occuper, mais il était incapable de le faire en silence. Elle lui avait donc proposé de l'aider à perfectionner sa lecture et il l'avait regardée comme si elle lui offrait la lune. Leur échange était resté gravé dans sa mémoire.

« Tu ferais ça pour moi, flocon de neige ? » avait-il demandé, empli d'espoir.

Elle avait haussé les épaules, ne sachant quoi répondre et il s'était renfrogné, ses sourcils se fronçant en un pli méfiant.

« Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? »

« Parce que je suis gentille ? »

« Pourquoi tu serais gentille avec moi comme ça ? C'est Lieutenant Balai-dans-le-cul qui te l'a demandé ? »

« Non. Je pense que le lieutenant Amari n'est pas intéressée par ton quasi illettrisme dans la mesure où cela n'interfère de toute évidence pas avec vos missions. »

Les sourcils s'étaient encore froncés, mais d'une manière plus perplexe.

« Alors pourquoi faire ça ? »

Elle avait soupiré.

« Parce que ça m'énerve de savoir qu'il y a encore de l'illettrisme dans notre monde. »

Jamieson s'était avachi, un peu misérable.  
« Y a pas d'école dans l'Outback. Y en a plus... »

Elle avait un peu hésité, puis avait posé une main sur le bras du Junker, qui l'avait fixée, l'air profondément perdu, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi en faire, puis il s'était secoué comme pour chasser une mouche avant de se redresser.

« Perds pas ton temps, flocon de neige. J'suis un abruti au cerveau grillé par les radiations. T'as mieux à faire. »

Il était parti, la laissant seule et blessée par son geste. Mais elle ne l'était pas restée longtemps. Il était fier, et les gestes de gentillesse lui étaient étrangers : normal qu'il réagisse mal.

Et elle avait réfléchi à une solution. Parce que s'il avait réussi à apprendre suffisamment de notions de physique et de chimie pour devenir le bombeur pyromane qu'il était, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il ne puisse pas apprendre à lire correctement.

.

 _Le son typique de la démarche de la Russe lui fit poser et éteindre son fer à souder. Secouant la tête, il sourit pour lui-même. Depuis quand laissait-il qui que ce soit d'autre que Jamie le déranger dans son travail ? Mais la femme était une compagnie supportable, agréable même. Pas assez civilisée pour lui faire sentir combien il n'était plus humain et suffisamment calme pour que sa présence soit comme un baume après le chaos constant d'une journée au côté de Jamieson._

 _Et puis, depuis que Jamie avait trouvé en le Dr Zhou un second exutoire à son inépuisable énergie, il avait beaucoup plus de temps qu'avant pour faire ce qu'il devait auparavant faire pendant les quelques heures de sommeil de son ami. Il pouvait donc bien consacrer ce temps nouveau à une « activité sociale »._

 _« Hey, Junker ! »_

 _Il grogna une salutation, terminant de ranger ses affaires pendant qu'elle préparait leur table._

 _Toujours la même, avec toujours les deux mêmes tabourets. Le sien avait une dentelure sur le repose-pied et sa semelle gauche y crochait souvent._

 _Il s'assura une dernière fois de n'avoir pas oublié un appareil allumé ou une bouteille de solvant ouverte, puis il partit la rejoindre._

 _« Prêt ? »_

 _Il acquiesça._

 _« Si je gagne, tu enlèves ton masque. »_

 _Toujours la même demande, nuit après nuit, encore et encore. Elle était tenace. Mais pourquoi ?_

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

 _« Alors le... attends, quoi ? »_

 _Il pouffa alors que les sourcils impeccablement épilés de la Russe s'envolaient._

 _« Pourquoi ? » répéta-t-il sur le même ton qu'il le faisait avec Jamie quand ce dernier n'avait pas écouté._

 _« Parce que je veux voir l'homme que j'affronte, pas son personnage public.» répondit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde._

 _Il fronça les sourcils, à son tour perplexe. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse. Plutôt à quelque chose du type « Je veux voir la défaite sur tes traits » ou quelque chose du même acabit, collant mieux au caractère frondeur de son adversaire._

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

 _La question lui échappa._

 _Les mâchoires de Zarya se serrèrent, comme si elle tentait de mordre ses paroles._

 _« Parce que je sais ce que ça veut dire d'avoir un personnage public. Une face caméra. Mais pour savoir qui est Roadhog, j'ai qu'à allumer la télé ou lire les rapports de police. Ce n'est pas lui que j'affronte à cette table, c'est Mako Rutledge. »_

 _« Mako Rutledge est mort. »_

 _Elle pouffa._

 _« Tu aimerais bien, gros tas. Mais c'est pas si facile que ça de tuer la personne derrière le masque. Je le sais, j'ai assez essayé. »_

 _Par réflexe, il gronda d'un ton menaçant._

 _Pendant un instant, il tenta de se rappeler quand est-ce que la femme avait tenté de le tuer - à part lors que leur combat dans la toundra -, puis il réalisa qu'elle ne parlait pas de lui, mais d'elle._

 _Il soupira, puis haussa les épaules. Si ça pouvait la faire passer à autre chose._

 _« Soit. Si je gagne, c'est toi qui te chargeras de la lessive de Jamieson pour le reste du mois. »_

 _Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ça lui ferait sans doute des vacances._

 _« Quoi ?! »_

 _Il grogna, interrogateur. Voulait-elle renoncer au deal ?  
Faisant la moue, elle capitula._

 _« OK. Je gagne, tu enlèves ton masque, je perds, je m'occupe de la lessive du rat d'égout. »_

 _Posant le coude sur la table, il lui tendit la main._

 _._

Le combat fut particulièrement acharné. Il l'était toujours. C'était une chose qu'elle appréciait chez le Junker. Sous ses airs détachés, il ne faisait jamais rien à moitié. Chaque manche était une nouvelle épreuve qu'elle relevait avec délice et douleur. Mais une saine douleur. La douleur d'un combat ardu et bien mené. Une douleur fortifiante.

Elle gagna la première manche, perdit la seconde, manqua de perdre la troisième, mais parvint à renverser la vapeur à la dernière seconde.

Comme à chacune de ses victoires, elle se retrouva un peu étonnée. D'habitude, Rutledge lui tendait le badge mis en jeu : mais là, il leva simplement les mains, faisant sauter, avec un petit clac qui résonna haut et clair, les fermetures du masque.

Les lanières de cuir usé pendaient autour du masque plus maintenu que par la main du Junker.

« Si tu prononces un seul mot, je ferai en sorte que ce soit le dernier. »

Depuis le temps qu'elle passait la moitié de ses nuits dans l'atelier, elle avait fini par décoder certaines des nuances dans le ton en apparence toujours également menaçant de Rutledge. Là, c'était un vrai avertissement.

Elle acquiesça.

Lentement, l'homme baissa le masque. La lumière crue des néons de l'atelier ne lui faisaient pas de cadeau. Les ombres de la lanterne sourde - lorsqu'elle avait tenté de le soigner dans cette tente, en attendant le retour de Mei et de Fawkes avec des médicaments - avait été bien plus charitable.

Les trois longues cicatrices qui barraient son visage de la tempe droite à la mâchoire gauche, comme si un fauve s'y était attaqué, luisaient d'un rouge sombre, le tissu cicatriciel formant comme des remous figés dans la chair. Le sourcil droit était coupé en deux endroits, mais l'œil en dessous avait par miracle été épargné, contrairement à l'arête du nez, qu'il avait épaté et un peu tordu par des coups qui avaient dû le casser plus d'une fois.

La trace la plus basse s'arrêtait juste à la commissure des lèvres larges, celle du milieu descendait presque à la limite de la marque rouge laissée par le bord du masque.

Malgré tout, il devait prendre soin de lui, car c'était à peine si elle pouvait deviner un duvet gris sur ses joues. Elle n'avait pas le droit de parler, mais elle avait le droit de sourire. Mako avait un regard parfaitement assorti à sa personne. Un regard gris sombre, glacial, dur et solide, qui la fixait avec une intensité crue, profondément enfoncé sous deux arcades sourcilières proéminentes, et à peine accompagné de premières rides dans les coins.

Son visage était comme le reste de sa personne. Massif, gras et coriace. Cohérent. Il était cohérent. Pas beau, pas séduisant, mais cohérent. Terriblement cohérent.

« Satisfaite ? »

Sans le masque, sa voix était moins étouffée, plus nuancée, mais pas moins grave.

Elle devina l'éclat de dents massives. Toujours cette même cohérence. C'en était hypnotisant.

Sans vraiment réaliser, elle tendit la main. Il fallait qu'elle touche pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une illusion. Une poigne énorme emprisonna son avant-bras. Elle réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire, mais ne retira pas sa main. Elle avait besoin de toucher ce visage si rationnel, si logique, tellement en harmonie avec le reste de cet être.

L'homme poussa un grognement menaçant qui semblait dire : « Je ne suis pas une bête de foire ». Le regard disait autre chose. Il disait : « Je sais que je suis une bête de foire ».

Elle avait apprit à lire ses expressions sous le masque. Sans le masque, il était presque aussi lisible que Fawkes, qui n'avait aucune barrière entre ses émotions et le monde.

Elle n'avait toujours pas le droit de parler, mais ce n'était pas très grave. Les mots n'avaient jamais vraiment été son fort. Les gestes étaient plus faciles et plus clairs.

Sans retirer sa main, elle tendit l'autre, attrapant celle toujours posée sur le masque du Junker.

Elle dut tirer un peu pour qu'il accepter de bouger, puis elle guida sa main jusqu'à sa propre tempe, et à la cicatrice en forme de croix qui s'y étalait.

Sans le quitter des yeux, avec son index, elle lui fit suivre la plus longue des deux marques, celle qui partait du haut de son front jusqu'au haut de sa pommette, prenant le temps de s'arrêter un peu à l'endroit où son sourcil était tranché et au coin de sa paupière, là où la lame de l'omnic avait failli crever son œil. Elle recommença avec la plus courte, celle qui lui aurait coûté son autre œil si elle n'avait pas été à cet instant clé jetée au sol par une explosion un peu trop proche.

Elle lâcha ses doigts au-dessus de son nez. L'immense main du Junker resta là, suspendue, lui bouchant la vue, puis lentement, il suivit en sens inverse le tracé de ses cicatrices.

Il la fixait sans la voir. Elle sourit tristement. Elle connaissait ce regard. Le regard d'un soldat blessé qui se découvre dans la glace. Qui découvre qu'il ne sera plus jamais pareil. Que celui qu'il était avant la guerre est resté quelque part sur le champ de bataille, au milieu des cadavres. Ce regard, elle l'avait vu. Dans le petit miroir des toilettes de son baraquement, si longtemps auparavant. Elle s'était habituée à son nouveau visage, l'avait maquillé, l'avait sublimé, l'avait fait sien. Mako l'avait juste enterré sous un masque de cuir puant. Son visage, celui qu'il avait l'habitude de voir, était posé sur la table à côté d'eux, et pourtant, les traits mutilés qui lui faisaient face étaient tellement plus cohérents, tellement plus naturels. Tellement parfaits, à leur manière.

La poigne qui l'emprisonnait se relâcha, et elle n'eut qu'à se pencher un peu pour le toucher du bout des doigts. La peau était chaude, épaisse, un peu poisseuse et moite de sueur. Ni douce ni rêche, mais parfaitement réelle. Le tissu cicatriciel était fin, tendu, lisse et plissé à la fois, comme le sien. Elle suivit lentement, religieusement chacune des trois lignes. De haut en bas, mais arrivée au bout de son tracé, elle ne baissa pas la main et très doucement, très prudemment, comme pour demander la permission, elle laissa sa paume venir se nicher le long du contour de la mâchoire.

Le regard de l'homme ne changea pas. Une méfiance calme, comme un volcan qui couve, et pourtant elle sursauta, ravalant avec peine une petite exclamation alors qu'il bougeait imperceptiblement, instinctivement pour s'appuyer un peu plus contre sa main.

Elle faillit encore une fois ouvrir la bouche, se rattrapant de justesse. Puis elle fronça les sourcils en un pli interrogateur, tourna un peu la tête en direction de l'horloge numérique enchâssée dans le mur au-dessus de la porte de l'atelier, puis récupéra la main du Junker qui était revenue se poser sur son masque, mais qui cette fois suivit la sienne sans problème. Et elle la posa sur sa joue en un miroir de la sienne. Il comprit sa question muette.

« Trop longtemps. »

Les mots brisèrent le charme. Elle retira sa main tandis qu'il récupérait son masque.

« Tu n'es pas obligé. »

Il s'arrêta, la pièce de cuir dissimulant déjà la moitié supérieure de son visage.

Les lèvres esquissèrent un sourire.

« Je sais, mais si je ne le remets pas, tu n'auras plus rien à demander à l'avenir. »

Les sangles furent refermées avec une aisance née de l'habitude.

Elle acquiesça en souriant.

« Moi qui avais presque fini ma collection de badges boule de billard. » plaisanta-t-elle.

Il ricana alors que les filtres du masque se remettaient en marche, emplissant l'espace de leur son familier.

.

Mei s'était creusé la tête, et la réponse lui était venue lors d'un examen de routine avec le docteur Ziegler. La doctoresse venait de lui annoncer que ses analyses de sang étaient parfaitement normales et lui avait, comme à chaque fois, demandé comment allait le moral. Comme à chaque fois, elle avait répondu que ça allait. Et comme à chaque fois, la Suissesse avait souri avec douceur.

« J'ai aussi un degré en psychologie, Mei, et je suis dans tous les cas tenue par le secret médical. Si vous avez besoin de parler, je suis là. »

Elle avait acquiescé, plus préoccupée par l'idée qu'elle venait d'avoir que par autre chose.

« D'accord, d'accord. Mais j'aimerais vous demander autre chose, Docteur. »

« Je vous écoute, Mei. »


	36. Chapitre 36

**Comme toujours, je n'ai à peu près aucun contrôle sur les réactions des personnages, et donc, voici ce chapitre... jamais prévu, mais bel et bien là et comme souvent terriblement cohérent.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _« Hey, Junker ! »_

 _Il ricana, sans même relever la tête de sa tâche._

 _« Tu ne dors jamais, la Ruskoff ? »_

 _« Et toi ? »  
Il haussa les épaules tandis qu'elle s'activait à préparer l'établi._

 _Lorsqu'elle eut fini, voyant que ce n'était pas son cas, elle s'approcha, les mains sur les hanches._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »_

 _« La Hog s'est pris des balles, il y en a une qui s'est logée pas loin du système de transmission. Pas envie de tout démonter. » expliqua-t-il, continuant d'essayer d'attraper le bout de métal avec une pince._

 _La Russe rit, se laissant tomber à côté de lui._

 _« T'es pas prêt de l'avoir avec les saucisses qui te servent de doigts, Junker ! »_

 _Comme s'il ne le savait pas !_

 _Il gronda, désignant la pince qu'il tenait d'un mouvement du menton._

 _« Allez pousse-toi, je vais la récupérer, ta balle. »_

 _Avec un nouveau grognement, il se décala. En même pas dix secondes, cette maudite femme avait récupéré la balle qu'il essayait d'atteindre depuis presque un quart d'heure._

 _Avec un sourire beaucoup trop satisfait d'elle-même, elle se releva, se pencha - lui offrant au passage une vue imprenable sur le décolleté de sa tenue de sport - puis largua entre ses jambes l'offensant bout de métal, qui tinta sur le béton._

 _« C'est bon, maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite en venant se percher sur son tabouret attitré._

 _Avec un soupir fatigué, il se releva._

 _« Pas ce soir. »_

 _« Pourquoi? »_

 _Ses sourcils étaient froncés d'inquiétude. Il détestait ça. Il n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne._

 _Ne sachant que répondre, il opta - comme souvent dans ce cas - pour le silence._

 _L'air inquiet de la femme dura encore une seconde ou deux, puis elle éclata de rire._

 _« Si t'es pas en forme, Junker, c'est bien que tu t'abstiennes. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir me retenir pour ne pas vexer mon meilleur adversaire. »_

 _Il sourit malgré lui. Elle avait réussi à ne pas rendre ça trop humiliant._

 _Il rangea ses outils en silence._

 _« On est pas obligé de s'affronter. » nota-t-elle, grattouillant quelque chose sur l'établi._

 _Il termina son rangement, puis se redressa._

 _« Je ne suis pas très doué pour la discussion .» nota-t-il._

 _Elle haussa les épaules._

 _« Moi non plus. »_

 _Il vint s'asseoir sur son tabouret au repose-pied dentelé._

 _Il n'avait rien à dire, et elle non plus visiblement, mais le silence était agréable. Quand était la dernière fois où il avait joui du silence sans être seul ? En tout cas, c'était avant qu'il rencontre Jamie._

 _A l'abri derrière les verres teintés de son masque, il pouvait observer la femme tranquillement._

 _« La personne derrière le masque ». Il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Pourquoi elle lui avait dit qu'elle connaissait ça. La fière combattante russe, bravache, imposante et rayonnante, au maquillage toujours impeccable, était une personne. La femme qui se tenait devant lui, sans maquillage pour encadrer ses yeux d'un vert brillant, ses cheveux - qui repoussaient enfin - toujours de leur blond naturel, et avec un T-shirt de sport sans manches qui ne faisait que la couvrir sans mettre ni ses muscles, ni sa féminité en valeur, en était une autre._

 _Comme il y avait Roadhog et Mako Rutledge._

 _Avec un soupir, il fit sauter les fermetures du masque. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, la pièce de cuir lui semblait étouffante, lourde, limitante, et non plus rassurante et protectrice._

 _L'attention de la Russe se focalisa instantanément sur lui. Depuis la première fois où il avait retiré ce masque, elle le lui avait demandé à chaque fois et il avait toujours refusé au profit des badges._

 _Son geste devait la surprendre. Il sourit un peu à cette pensée, puis posa résolument le masque sur la table. Il avait toujours aimé surprendre les gens. En général, ils n'avaient pas le temps de se remettre de leur surprise avant d'être fauché par ses shrapnels ou par une des bombes de Jamie, mais le changement avait parfois du bon._

 _Il tendit la main, laissant son sourire s'agrandir._

 _« Salut, je m'appelle Mako Rutledge. »_

 _Elle le fixa bouche bée, referma la mâchoire, déglutit, puis tendit la main._

 _« Salut, je m'appelle Aleksandra Zaryanova. »_

 _Ils échangèrent une poignée de main. Une poignée de main qui aurait broyé les doigts d'êtres moindres._

 _« C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. »_

 _La formule de politesse sonna étrange dans sa bouche._

 _« Pareil. »_

 _Elle lui sourit. Un sourire sincère et simple qu'il se surprit à lui rendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il devenait mou. Sensible. Voilà ce qui lui arrivait._

 _Avec un grognement, il haussa les épaules, provoquant un levé de sourcil interrogateur de la femme._

 _Un hochement de tête négatif y répondit._

 _Elle acquiesça, puis devint brusquement féroce._

 _« Ici, tu as le droit de m'appeler Aleksandra si tu le souhaites, mais en dehors, c'est Zarya ou sergent Zaryanova pour toi, Junker. Est-ce clair ? »_

 _« Tant que Mako ne sort pas d'ici. »_

 _Elle acquiesça._

 _Satisfait, il laissa le silence retomber, se contentant d'observer malgré la lumière, trop vive sans le fumé de ses verres. Il n'avait pas envie de remettre le masque, en dépit de l'odeur âcre des décapants et autres carburants qui emplissait l'air et attaquait ses poumons déjà fragiles._

 _Il résista tant qu'il put, tâchant d'ignorer la démangeaison dans sa gorge, puis n'y tenant plus, toussa lourdement et, peu désireux de se ridiculiser davantage, remit le masque en place, inspirant avec reconnaissance et colère l'air filtré._

 _« Tu es obligé de le remettre ? »_

 _Il tenta de rire à l'absurde de la question, mais ne parvint qu'à tousser davantage, émettant des sons sifflants par-dessus le grincement des filtres._

 _« Je veux dire, la qualité de l'air est atroce ici, mais on peut sortir si tu veux. »_

 _Il s'arrêta en pleine quinte, avant de reprendre avec peine. Ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée._

 _Il acquiesça._

 _Zarya bondit de son siège et se mit en route. Pas vite, mais pas lentement. Elle marchait à quelques pas devant lui, certaine qu'il suivait. Il lui en fut reconnaissant. De ne pas le traiter comme le malade souffreteux qu'il était._

 _Elle l'emmena dehors, entre les hangars obscurs, jusqu'à l'aplomb des falaises au bord desquelles elle s'arrêta, offerte à la morsure de la brise nocturne de l'hiver ibérique._

 _« Le vent souffle de la mer. »_

 _A deux pas derrière elle, il inspira et expira à fond quelques fois, tentant de régulariser sa respiration, puis il fit à nouveau sauter les fermetures des sangles._

 _L'air était froid, mais pas glacial, chargé de la saveur piquante de la mer et d'une autre odeur qu'il n'avait plus sentie depuis un moment, à cause du masque et des relents tenaces de l'atelier. L'odeur de Zarya, qui semblait magnifiée par le vent d'hiver. C'était une odeur charnelle, pas exactement forte, mais qui semblait s'accrocher à ses papilles presque comme un arôme. Il eut envie d'en avoir plus. D'y goûter. De palper la chair qui produisait cette odeur, de s'y frotter, d'y mêler la sienne. Se léchant les lèvres, il s'avança, afin de ne plus être sous le vent._

 _« Encore mon odeur ? »_

 _Il jeta un coup d'œil mortifié à la Russe qui l'observait dans la vague lueur de la lune, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste de sport et un sourire tordu aux lèvres._

 _Son premier instinct fut de remettre le masque. Il se sentait soudain presque nu._

 _«Quoi ? Tu t'es mis à renifler comme un chien qui a senti un saucisson et tu m'as déjà fait la remarque... »_

 _Il ricana. Elle n'avait pas tort, évidemment._

 _« Y semble que j'aie toujours aussi mauvais goût. »_

 _Elle s'esclaffa._

 _« Ça tu peux le dire, Junker. Ça nous fait un point commun de plus.»_

 _Il lui fallut beaucoup trop longtemps pour comprendre les implications de ses paroles._

 _Il dut avoir l'air idiot, parce qu'elle rit à nouveau._

 _« Calme-toi, mon gros, y a rien de romantique là-dedans, c'est un intérêt purement physique. »_

 _Ça, il pouvait gérer. Tout le monde avait des besoins physiques, même dans l'Outback. Passer un accord avec quelqu'un pour les combler était normal._

 _Son soulagement dut transparaître, parce qu'elle pouffa encore._

 _Ce qui le lança sur une seconde vague de questionnement. Car s'il avait peut-être passé trop de temps derrière son masque, il n'en avait tout de même pas perdu toute notion de lui-même, et il ne voyait pas trop ce qu'une sublime jeune femme à la carrière héroïquement prometteuse pouvait bien trouver à un tueur à gages obèse, couvert de mélanomes et de cicatrices, approchant la cinquantaine et rendu malade par les radiations qui avaient bousillé son pays et sa vie._

 _« Pourquoi moi ? »_

 _Zarya sembla étonnée de sa question._

 _« Parce que je ne suis pas zoophile ! »_

 _« Il n'y a pas que le singe. » nota-t-il._

 _Elle éclata de rire. D'un rire sinistre._

 _« Sincèrement ? Tu as vu le choix qu'il y a par ici ? Je ne vais même pas parler de Fawkes, parce qu'il me tape sur les nerfs, et que je risque de le casser en deux rien qu'en le regardant. »_

 _Il eut envie de lui dire que Jamie était bien plus résistant qu'il en avait l'air, mais s'abstint._

 _« Le Japonais, c'est pareil, et en plus il est plus boîte de conserve que humain. Reste Reinhardt ou l'autre là, avec sa visière perpétuellement collée à la tronche. Pas mon genre. »_

 _A son tour, il pouffa._

 _« Cheveux gris, toujours un truc vissé sur la tête, cicatrices faciales... Je ne vois pas la différence.» nota-t-il vaguement cynique._

 _Elle le fixa, l'air choquée._

 _« Alors faut l'enlever plus souvent, ledit truc vissé sur la tronche, Junker. »_

 _Il haussa les épaules._

 _« Explique-moi. »_

 _La phrase à ne jamais, jamais dire à Jamie. Mais elle n'était pas lui._

 _« Reinhardt se prend pour un authentique chevalier qui chasse des dragons, avec code de chevalerie, écuyère et tout le bordel. Je suis sûre qu'il est du genre à venir chanter la sérénade sous les fenêtres. Beurk ! Quand à l'autre, là, Soldat 76... Le côté « Je ne suis qu'un soldat, blablabla » alors que clairement ce n'est pas le cas, ça me file la gerbe, et puis... J'aime pas les hommes plus petits que moi. »_

 _Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots d'un ton boudeur, qui le fit rire. Elle ne devait pas aimer grand monde. Elle était au moins aussi grande que Jamie quand il se tenait droit. Et Jamie était tout sauf petit. Maigre, mais pas petit.  
« Je ne chante pas. »_

 _« Tant mieux. »_

 _Le silence retomba._

 _« Heu, ça veut dire quoi au fait ? » demanda-t-elle, un peu empruntée._

 _Il gronda en haussant les épaules._

 _Il allait ajouter quelque chose. Quelque chose comme « Qu'il est peut-être temps de changer la nature des gages » mais n'en eut pas le loisir, parce que soudain, il se retrouva avec le visage emprisonné dans les deux mains de la Russe, qui le fixait avec un sérieux terrible._

 _« C'est oui ou non ? Je n'ai pas envie de me faire balancer de la falaise. »_

 _Directe, comme toujours._

 _Il hocha la tête, une fois, puis grogna de surprise alors que les lèvres de la femme s'écrasaient contre les siennes._

 _._

Merde. Elle s'était endormie. Juste ce qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter.

Heureusement Rutledge... non, Mako ronflait profondément, un bras négligemment jeté sur elle.

Elle n'eut qu'à se faufiler doucement en dessous pour pouvoir s'échapper. Il lui fallut tout de même dix bonnes minutes de recherches dans le noir pour retrouver tous ses habits.

Fourrant ses sous-vêtements dans sa poche, elle se rhabilla en vitesse, et s'esquiva aussi discrètement que possible. L'aube pointait à peine, mais elle ne s'arrêta que de retour dans sa propre chambre. Elle n'avait rien remarqué dans l'atmosphère lourde de la chambre du Junker, mais à présent sa propre odeur lui sautait à la gorge, odieuse. Elle puait la sueur et le sexe. Jetant tous ses vêtements dans le panier à linge, elle se rua sous la douche avant d'en renfiler des propres.

Un bon petit déjeuner lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Elle put déguster son omelette et son shaker protéiné dans un calme parfait, puis malgré le peu d'heures de sommeil accumulées, se sentant pleine d'énergie, elle partit à la salle de musculation pour une petite séance, courte mais intense.

A sa sortie, elle croisa Mei qui, une tasse de thé à la main et un Fawkes babillant sur les talons, se rendait à son laboratoire.

« Salut, Aleksandra. Comment ça va ?»

« Salut, Mei. Bien et toi ? »

« Mmh. » acquiesça son amie, continuant à marcher.

Lorsque le Junker maigrelet passa à sa hauteur, il ricana de son petit rire caquetant, agitant les sourcils d'un air entendu. Elle eut envie d'incruster sa tête dans le sol, mais se contenta de rougir.

Ce sale rat avait dû tout entendre depuis la chambre voisine. _Der'mo_ !

Il se retourna, faisant un geste équivoque avec sa langue. Il avait tout entendu ! Elle tenta de lui jeter son regard le plus menaçant, mais ne parvint qu'à le faire rire davantage alors qu'il se retournait pour rattraper Mei - qui avait continué à avancer sans s'occuper de lui.


	37. Chapitre 37

**Je suis sincèrement désolée. Je suis la première à râler contre les magasins qui nous sortent déjà les décos de Noël alors qu'Halloween n'est pas encore passé, mais me voici avec un chapitre de noël. Rien de trop mielleux, je vous rassure. C'est juste qu'il était là, et qu'il n'était pas question que j'interrompe deux mois la publication pour attendre d'être à la bonne période.**

 **Bonne lecture donc, et je vous en prie, soyez indulgents envers moi.**

* * *

Le jour où elle se ferait à la manière de fêter Noël d'Overwatch, il serait vraiment temps pour Mei de raccrocher. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fêté Noël avant de rejoindre l'organisation, mais la manière très abrupte que la célébration avait d'arriver lui paraissait toujours étrange. Le matin, le réfectoire était comme tous les autres jours, et à midi, il s'était paré de décorations en papier, d'un humble sapin enrubanné, et d'un Reinhardt en tenue de Père Noël. Ils avaient eu droit à un vrai petit buffet de Noël, puis Pharah leur avait donné quartier libre jusqu'au lendemain à midi et mis à disposition l'Orca pour ceux qui voulaient rentrer chez eux. Ce qui n'avait pas fait grand-monde. Reinhardt bien sûr, qui partit jouer les Pères Noël pour les innombrables enfants Lindholm, dont Brigitte - qui l'accompagnait - n'était que l'aînée. Lena rentra à Londres, et Angela partit retrouver de jeunes médecins qu'elle parrainait en Ouzbékistan. Tous les autres restèrent. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de famille à retrouver ou que toute leur famille était là.

Alors que le soleil se couchait, la base se nimba d'une étrange ambiance triste. Winston partit s'enfermer dans son laboratoire, Genji s'isola au sommet de la tour radio, méditant face à l'océan, insensible à la morsure du froid de la nuit, le Soldat 76 se mit à hanter les couloirs, atrocement sinistre alors qu'il tentait de donner l'illusion d'avoir un sourire réjoui accroché aux lèvres.

Shrike et Pharah disparurent quelque part, et Mei se retrouva à dix-huit heures seule avec Zarya dans le réfectoire devant le buffet froid que leur avaient laissé Dolorès et Paola avant de rentrer célébrer en famille.

« Grosse ambiance. » nota Zarya, avisant 76 qui passait dans le couloir.

Mei se mordit la lèvre.

« Désolée. C'était déjà bizarre avant, mais là, j'avoue que... »

Zarya haussa les épaules.

« Bah. T'y es pour rien. De toute manière, ce genre de truc, à part pour la bouffe, ça n'a jamais été ma tasse de thé. » la rassura-t-elle, se servant généreusement dans les plats disposés sur une table décorée d'une nappe en papier à motif d'étoiles.

Mei acquiesça, soulagée, et l'imita.

Elle allait se resservir lorsque les Junkers entrèrent.

« Ah ! Tu vois, Roadie, je t'avais dit qu'il y aurait encore plein de choses à manger ! » s'exclama la grande perche, les saluant de la main tout en se dirigeant résolument vers le buffet.

Rutledge le suivit, puis une fois tous deux servis, ils s'approchèrent.

Jamieson se laissa tomber à côté de Mei, tandis que Rutledge eut la politesse d'attendre qu'elles l'invitent à s'asseoir.

« Wouach ! Ché 'oi 'a ? Eh 'a ? Eh 'o 'on ! Eh 'e 'uc ? Mmmh ! »

« Jamieson, ou tu manges, ou tu parles, mais là, on ne comprend rien. » soupira Mei.

Le Junker manqua s'étouffer en avalant, puis après s'être jeté sur son verre pour faire descendre la nourriture coincée dans sa gorge, il se redressa, des larmes aux coins des yeux.

« Ahh... C'est trop bon. C'est juste chro bonch... » marmonna-t-il, enfournant de suite une autre bouchée.

« Jamieson ! »

« Ouich ? »  
« Rhhha, tu m'énerves ! »

Sa réaction sembla amuser tout le monde. Boudeuse, elle piqua une pomme de terre avec plus de violence que nécessaire.

.

Couchée dans son lit, Zarya ne dormait pas. Elle ne dormait pas, mais pour une fois, l'alcool et la fatigue d'un repas trop copieux la tenaient apaisée. La soirée avait été étonnamment agréable. Après le repas froid, peu désireux de croiser le regard presque accusateur du vieux mercenaire à visière qui ne cessait de passer et repasser devant la porte du réfectoire, ils étaient sortis, et dans l'idée de s'aider à digérer les plats un peu trop riches, avaient improvisé des joutes stupides entre deux hangars.

C'était censé être bon enfant, mais Fawkes - qui s'était empiffré plus que quiconque - avait pris les choses trop au sérieux et s'était fait vomir à force d'effort, faisant tourner court le jeu. Pourtant, le Junker avait retrouvé tout son enthousiasme aussitôt son estomac vidé, et ils avaient continué, poursuivant par un match de ping-pong en double, qu'elles avaient gagné haut la main, tant à cause du talent de Mei dans cette discipline qu'à cause du manque total de compréhension des règles de Fawkes. Il y avait ensuite eu les fléchettes, où le jeune Junker avaient encore une fois terminé bon dernier, ex-æquo avec Mei. Il avait eu beau prétendre que viser était surfait, il n'avait convaincu personne.

Quelqu'un, soit elle, soit Fawkes avait suggéré un concours de boisson, et Mei avait proposé de corser le jeu avec des questions. Elle avait sans doute pensé à des questions de culture générale ou quelque chose du genre, mais les Junkers avaient rendu ça beaucoup, beaucoup plus drôle, avec des questions du type « Qu'est-ce qui fait Tagadagadagada-prout hiiiiii ? » pour Fawkes, et de très sobres mais cryptiques « Pourquoi ? » de la part de Rutledge. Des questions absolument insolubles qui avaient mis Mei au bord du coma éthylique et lui avait fait piquer du nez avant minuit. Encore à peu près stable sur ses jambes, Zarya l'avait installée sur un vieux canapé garnissant un des coins de la salle de repos qu'ils avaient investi avant de retourner auprès des Junkers pour continuer. Roadhog avait fini par être disqualifié, lorsqu'il s'était comme figé, ne répondant plus à aucune question, et ne réagissant plus. Elle avait donc entamé la finale contre Fawkes, étonnamment solide pour quelqu'un d'aussi maigre, et l'avait remportée quand ce dernier, la vessie pleine, avait essayé de se relever et s'était mollement effondré au sol.

Rutledge s'était alors ranimé et l'avait aidé à se remettre debout, puis après que le jeune Junker se soit plaint qu'il n'arriverait jamais jusqu'aux toilettes et qu'elle lui ait suggéré en riant d'aller pisser dans le pot d'une des plantes en plastique du couloir, l'avait escorté jusqu'au yucca synthétique le plus proche.

Sa vessie vidée, Fawkes s'était littéralement endormi sur le bras de son garde du corps, et ce dernier l'avait prudemment déposé dans le fauteuil voisin du canapé dans lequel Mei ronflait déjà depuis quelques heures, avant de se diriger vers elle. Elle avait essayé de se relever pour lui proposer de prendre la place de son ami, mais le monde s'était mis à tourner et elle avait dû s'accrocher à la table pour ne pas tomber. Puis, elle s'était littéralement vomi dans la bouche et avait tout ravalé pour ne pas trop se ridiculiser. Avec un soupir et ce qu'elle devina être un roulement d'yeux derrière son masque, Rutledge l'avait attrapée par l'épaule et l'avait pilotée gentiment en direction du couloir.

« On va où ? Tu t'prends pour qui, Junker ! J'ai pas fini de picoler !» avait-t-elle protesté, la langue pâteuse.

« T'es sûre, Zaryanova ? » avait demandé l'intéressé, la lâchant une seconde.

Le monde se mit à tanguer encore plus furieusement, et elle avait dû se raccrocher à lui.

« OK... Faut p't-être qu' je fasse une petite pause... genre une pause pipi... Elles sont où les _tualet ?_ J'suis une dame moi... j'pisse pas dans les _rasteniya_ comme un chien ! »

Un grognement amusé lui avait répondu. Elle s'était laissée guider, son cerveau imbibé tout occupé à la difficile tâche de coordonner ses jambes.

« Hé ? On est où ?... Ma chambre ? »

Le géant avait acquiescé.

« Pourquoi ? »  
Le junker n'avait pas répondu, prenant sa main pour la poser sur le verrou digital de la porte qui s'était ouverte en chuintant.

« Mais j'ai pas envie ! Suis en pleine forme ! Je peux t'battre au bras de fer quand tu veux ! Pis pourquoi tu m'ramènes et pas le rat ou Mei, hein ? Haha... J'vois ce que t'essaie de faire, Junker... Comme l'autre jour... »

Elle avait tenté de mimer quelque chose d'obscène d'un mouvement de hanche et manqué de tomber.

Rutledge avait pouffé et l'avait lâchée face à la porte de sa petite salle de bains.

« Kek tu veux que... ? Ooh... OK, pipi. »

Elle s'était avancée, fermant avec peine la porte, tentant de s'asseoir sur les toilettes, les ratant, tombant à côté, insultant en russe l'imbécile qui les avait déplacées, se relevant, retentant, y parvenant, et réalisant qu'elle avait oublié de baisser son pantalon. Jurant encore, se relevant, baissant ses vêtements, se rasseyant, manquant presque la cuvette, se rattrapant in-extremis, jurant davantage, avant de pouvoir enfin se soulager.

Le temps qu'elle ressorte de là, elle était épuisée, et définitivement vaincue par l'alcool.

Rutledge l'avait attendue patiemment, planté au milieu de la pièce.

« Junker ! Aide-moi ! » avait-t-elle ordonné, tirant sur son pull.

L'Australien n'avait pas bougé.

« Aide-moi, _blyat !_ Je déteste dormir habillée ! Trop chaud ! »

Avec un soupir et un hochement de tête consterné, il l'avait aidée à se déshabiller, et à se coucher dans son lit et pas à côté, puis il avait été chercher un seau empestant vaguement le détergent dans le couloir, l'avait posé à côté d'elle, et l'avait laissée seule dans l'obscurité et le calme de sa chambre.

Et c'était comme ça depuis ce qui lui semblait des heures. Juste le silence, le tangage lent de son lit, et une migraine qui s'installait doucement au milieu d'un sentiment doux de satisfaction.

.

 _Quand Jamieson s'était réveillé, c'était très tard, ou plutôt très tôt. Pendant un moment, il n'avait pas compris où il était, ni pourquoi il se sentait si mal, et il avait paniqué, puis sa mémoire s'était à peu près mise en marche, et il avait réalisé qu'il était quelque part dans les locaux du Watchpoint Gibraltar et que la seule personne à l'avoir drogué, c'était lui-même, à grand renfort d'alcool. Rassuré, il avait examiné les alentours, et découvert qu'il n'était pas seul. Avachi sur une chaise, Mako ronflait doucement à trois mètres de lui, et roulée en boule sur le canapé, Mei lui faisait sérieusement concurrence en terme de décibels._

 _Quelqu'un lui avait posé une vieille couverture râpée dessus mais elle frissonnait, gémissant vaguement entre deux ronflements sonores. Il ne faisait pas vraiment froid, mais il avait remarqué qu'elle était généralement plus habillée que tout le monde. Comme si elle avait perpétuellement froid. Ce qui était plutôt étrange pour quelqu'un aimant autant la glace qu'elle. Après cinq minutes à la regarder frissonner, il décida que ç'avait assez duré, et se releva prudemment. Il se sentait un peu vacillant, mais en y allant doucement, tout devrait bien se passer. Rassuré, il vint donc s'agenouiller à côté du canapé, et la secoua doucement par l'épaule. En vain._

 _Il recommença, un peu plus fort._

 _« Oï, Mei ! Mei ! » murmura-t-il, soucieux de ne pas réveiller Mako._

 _La femme s'interrompit à mi-ronflement, marmonna quelque chose, s'agita un peu, puis reprit le rythme de ses respirations lourdes._

 _Il tenta une dernière fois de la secouer, sans plus de résultat. Il allait lui falloir trouver une solution. Il tenait sur ses jambes mais n'était certainement pas en état de la porter à travers la moitié de la base. Mako pourrait peut-être le faire. Mais il ne serait pas forcément plus stable que lui, et s'il lui tombait dessus, Mei n'y survivait pas. Il fallait qu'il trouve autre chose._

 _Une idée le traversa, et il sortit aussi vite que le mélange prothèse et alcool le lui permettait. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait dans un bureau désaffecté un peu plus loin. Une chaise ergonomique à roulettes._

 _Il n'eut pas trop de mal à y déposer l'Asiatique, qui ne se réveilla pas un instant, puis riant alors qu'il apercevait leur reflet absurde dans la vitre du couloir, il entreprit de la ramener à sa chambre._

 _Arrivé à destination, il tenta de la réveiller pour qu'elle ouvre la porte, mais il ne parvint qu'à obtenir un « Pas maintenant, Jamieson. » avant qu'elle ne sombre à nouveau._

 _Pendant un moment, il envisagea de l'emmener dans sa chambre à lui, mais la vision un peu trop nette de sa réaction à son réveil l'en dissuada et il décida d'opter pour une solution plus neutre._

 _« Hey, la saleté d'omnic sans corps, t'es aussi bourrée ? »  
Aucune réponse de la présence désincarnée._

 _« Oh ! Athena de mon cul ! Y a quelqu'un ? »_

 _« Oui, M. Fawkes, je vous entends parfaitement. Mes processus cognitifs ne sont pas atteints, contrairement aux vôtres. »  
« Ouais, cognitif toi-même, saleté. J'ai besoin d'une chambre libre pour Mei. »_

 _« Le Dr Mei-Ling Zhou a déjà une chambre. »_

 _« T'es un vrai génie, ma parole ! J'peux pas ouvrir la porte, alors indique-moi juste où est-ce que je peux trouver un lit pour l'y mettre ! »_

 _« Si le Dr Zhou n'est pas consciente, l'infirmerie me semble tout indiquée. »_

 _« Pas l'infirmerie, boîte de conserve ! »  
«Dans ce cas, il y a une chambre un peu plus loin à votre gauche. La numéro deux-cent deux. La porte n'est pas verrouillée. »  
« C'était pas si dur, cochonnerie.» cracha-t-il, se mettant en route._

 _Comme l'IA le lui avait promis, la porte s'ouvrit et il put installer Mei sur le lit, sur lequel il entassa toutes les couvertures qu'il put trouver dans les placards. Ainsi, avec un peu de chance, elle n'aurait pas froid._

 _Il contempla son œuvre quelques instants, très satisfait, puis s'esquiva. Restait le problème Mako. Il pria pour que son ami soit capable de marcher tout seul. Il ne pourrait pas le transporter, lui._

 _._

 _Mako émergea avant même qu'il ne l'ait appelé. S'il n'avait pas entendu ses ronflements, Jamie aurait juré qu'il ne dormait pas._

 _« Oï ! T'es réveillé, mon pote ? Tu penses que tu peux marcher ? C'est pas bon pour ton dos, c'te chaise. Viens, je te ramène à ta chambre. »_

 _Avec un grognement douloureux, Mako se leva et le suivit._

.

Se réveiller avec la migraine du siècle dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne n'était pas très agréable. Se réveiller avec la migraine du siècle dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne, tout habillée, chaussures comprises, était pire encore.

Quelques bribes de la soirée lui revinrent, et avec elles, la nausée s'invita, comme si son corps avait jusque là aussi oublié qu'elle avait abusé des liqueurs.

Alors que, après avoir constaté que cette chambre, quelle qu'elle soit , ne disposait pas de salle de bains privative, elle se dirigeait en titubant vers les toilettes communes les plus proches, Mei ne pouvait que se résigner. Elle ne serait pas en état de reprendre du service à midi comme l'avait demandé le lieutenant Amari. La militaire serait sans doute furieuse de son manque de sérieux. Mais c'était sans regret. Presque sans regret. Elle regrettait de se sentir aussi mal, mais certainement pas de ne pas être, pour une fois, opérationnelle à l'heure.

« Désolé, Miss Balai-dans-le-cul. » vomit-elle en même temps que de la bile dans la cuvette de la première cabine à sa portée.


	38. Chapitre 38

_Le lieutenant Balai-dans-le-cul avait décidé qu'ils s'occuperaient en priorité du réseau d'armes canadien et si le « monde civilisé » semblait s'être presque arrêté de tourner pour les fêtes de fin d'année, ce n'était pas leur cas. Il n'y avait pas de fête chez les Junkers et ça lui allait très bien comme ça. Ils étaient passés d'une année à l'autre sans qu'il le réalise vraiment, alors qu'ils sillonnaient sans cesse le nord du continent américain. Il n'aimait pas plus le froid qu'avant, mais il avait pris goût aux pancakes au sirop d'érable et au chocolat chaud aux marshmallows. Et puis, une fois, alors qu'ils avaient été régler leur compte à des revendeurs à Toronto en faisant sauter les quatre immeubles qui leur servaient de planque, une fois la mission terminée, Mako avait fait un détour pour l'emmener voir de gigantesques chutes d'eau situées de l'autre côté du grand lac qui bordait la ville. C'était tellement haut qu'il avait eu envie de sauter, mais Mako ne l'avait pas laissé faire. Il avait juste eu le droit de balancer quelques grenades par-dessus la falaise, les explosions projetant des gerbes d'eau et de roches en l'air et créant des arcs-en-ciel au-dessus des gros bateaux plein de touristes terrifiés._

 _A leur retour, l'Egyptienne leur avait montré les news, furieuse, et Roadie avait pris sa défense en disant que s'ils continuaient à ne s'en prendre qu'à des salauds notoires, quelqu'un allait finir par se poser des questions. Surtout qu'elle ne les laissait pas piller les sites à volonté. Il avait ajouté que personne n'était mort, et que ça entrait dans la logique chaotique de Junkrat et Roadhog. Puisque c'était ce qu'elle voulait qu'ils soient publiquement._

 _La femme avait finalement acquiescé à contrecœur, ils s'en étaient sorti avec un simple avertissement et les missions avaient continué. Puis un jour, alors qu'assis sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, il attendait que la doc lui dise qu'elle avait fini de lui recoudre l'arcade sourcilière et qu'il pouvait y aller, cette dernière se tourna vers lui, retirant ses gants._

 _« M. Fawkes, j'aimerais vous faire passer quelques tests. »_

 _« Des tests ? Mais j'suis pas malade ! »_

 _« Non. Ce ne sont pas des tests médicaux. J'aimerais vous faire passer un test de Q.I. »  
« Un test de Kui ? Mais c'est pas un truc de vieux sorcier chinois, ça ? »_

 _« Q.I, M. Fawkes. Quotient intellectuel. »_

 _« Aaah ! Vous voulez savoir à quel point j'suis taré ? Pas besoin d'un test pour savoir que j'suis taré, doc ! » ricana-t-il, sautant du lit._

 _« Vous n'y êtes pas. Il s'agit d'un test d'intelligence. Pour évaluer vos facultés. »_

 _Il ne put s'empêcher de s'avachir un peu. Pas besoin d'un examen scientifique pour savoir qu'il était un abruti fini au cerveau cramé par la radioactivité._

 _« Nah. Pas besoin de ça, Doc. »_

 _« M. Fawkes, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi vous évaluer. »_

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait à la fin ? Le ridiculiser publiquement en prouvant à tous combien Jamieson Fawkes était un crétin ?_

 _« Non ! »_

 _La femme eut un petit sourire patient qui le hérissa._

 _« Allons, calmez-vous, ce test n'est en aucune manière invasif. Il ne s'agit que de répondre à des questions et de résoudre de petits casse-têtes. »  
« M'en fous ! » cracha-t-il, la bousculant pour sortir de la pièce, trop blanche, trop propre et soudain beaucoup trop petite._

 _« M. Fawkes... »_

 _._

Le docteur Ziegler l'avait appelée pour lui dire qu'elle avait enfin eu l'occasion de proposer à Jamieson de passer les tests et qu'il ne l'avait pas bien pris. Vraiment pas bien. Mei avait ensuite dû précipitamment raccrocher pour répondre à la série d'appels qui l'assaillait soudainement. Le lieutenant Amari, pour lui rappeler qu'elle était responsable des Junkers, Winston paniqué pour lui dire qu'il venait de voir Junkrat passer avec une quantité inquiétante d'explosifs et l'air hors de lui, Zarya pour lui demander si elle savait ce qui se passait et enfin, pour achever cette avalanche, un message de Rutledge, à qui elle n'avait pourtant jamais donné son numéro.

 _Attention, Jamesion est dangereux. Tenez tout le monde à distance._

Passant d'inquiète à paniquée, elle était partie au petit bonheur la chance à la recherche du Junker.

« M. Fawkes est derrière le hangar sept. » nota aimablement Athena.

Passant du pas rapide à la course, elle remercia l'I.A. et fonça.

.

« Jamieson ! Arrête ! Je t'en supplie, arrête ! Ne fais pas ça ! On peut discuter ? Je t'en prie... »

Le Junker, accroupi sur une de ses propres mines, la fixa, perplexe.

Levant les mains en un geste apaisant, elle s'approcha doucement.

« Jamieson, je t'en prie, ne fais pas de bêtise. D'accord ? »

Il la fixait toujours, l'air perplexe.

Elle continua à approcher pas à pas.

« Flocon de neige, tu devrais reculer. » nota-t-il, sinistre.

« Non ! Tu as dit que tes explosions ne me feraient jamais de mal. Et je ne vais pas reculer, alors s'il te plaît, descends de cette mine, qu'on trouve une solution moins explosive à ton problème. OK ? » Intérieurement, elle pria. Fort, très fort. Faites qu'elle ne se trompe pas. Faites qu'il n'appuie pas sur le détonateur pour les envoyer tous les deux au ciel. Faites que tout se passe bien. Pitié ! Elle fit encore un pas.

Loin derrière elle, elle entendit des bruits de course et la voix de Zarya qui lui hurlait de s'éloigner.

« Mei, recule... » gronda Jamieson.

« Non ! »

Deux pas de plus.

« Mei, recule... »

« Non ! »

Encore deux pas.

«Mei... »

« Non ! »

Un dernier pas et elle fut à côté de lui. Les lèvres pincées, elle s'accrocha à son bras de toutes ses forces et ferma les yeux très fort. Si elle devait mourir, elle ne voulait pas le voir.

Une secousse sèche puis une autre alors que le Junker essayait de se dégager de son étreinte, puis un soupir résigné.

« Tu vas pas me lâcher, hein, Miss Glaçon ? »

Rouvrant les yeux, elle lui jeta un regard farouche.

« Non ! »  
Jamieson la fixa un moment, l'air profondément agacé, puis un sourire éclaira son visage et il rit doucement.

« D'accord. D'accord, princesse. Je bouge, si tu me laisses le faire. »

Elle desserra un peu son étreinte sans pour autant le lâcher, et il se déplia, la fixant avec un drôle d'air.

« Donne-moi le détonateur. » exigea-t-elle.

Rabattant le cache de protection du bouton, il s'exécuta, puis se laissa piloter vers la petite foule qui s'était massée à distance prudente de la mine.

Zarya semblait sur le point de le tuer à mains nues, le lieutenant Amari paraissait mortifiée, et Angela sincèrement inquiète pour eux deux. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua Shrike qui se relevait de sa position couchée sur le toit d'un hangar voisin, son fusil de sniper à la main.

La Suissesse s'avança.

« M. Fawkes. Je... Est-ce qu'on peut avoir un peu de tranquillité ? » commença cette dernière avant de se tourner vers les spectateurs, qui s'éloignèrent tous, le lieutenant Amari y compris après avoir tenté en vain d'affronter du regard la doctoresse.

Rutledge et Zarya reculèrent mais ne s'éloignèrent guère, et elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, le détonateur toujours dans sa main crispée.

Une fois certaine qu'ils étaient tranquilles, Angela se tourna à nouveau vers le jeune homme.

« M. Fawkes, je suis désolée si je ne me suis pas bien exprimée plus tôt. Je suis consciente qu'avec votre passé, votre confiance en le corps médical soit limitée, mais en aucun cas je ne cherchais à vous nuire. J'aimerais toujours sincèrement vous faire passer ces tests, mais bien évidemment, cela ne doit pas aller à l'encontre de votre bien-être. Vous comprenez ? »  
A contrecœur, il acquiesça. La scientifique soupira et força un de ses sourires rassurants sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis votre médecin traitant, M. Fawkes. Votre bien-être et votre santé sont de mon ressort. Votre santé mentale également. Je pense que nous devrions parler de ce qui vient de se passer. Il existe des traitements et des thérapies contre la dépression et les pulsions suicidaires... »  
« Suicidaire ? J'suis pas suicidaire ! »

Angela le fixa, un sourcil levé.

« Et si nous allions en discuter dans mon bureau ? »  
« Pis quoi encore ! Espèce de sale... J'ai pas besoin de vous et de votre science de merde pour savoir que j'ai le cerveau frit, alors foutez-moi la paix ! J'vous ai rien demandé ! J'ai jamais rien demandé à personne ! Foutez-moi la paix ! » se mit-il à hurler, découvrant les dents en un rictus menaçant.

La doctoresse recula, les mains levées en signe de paix. Du coin de l'œil, Mei vit Shrike se réinstaller en position de tir.

« D'accord, M. Fawkes. D'accord. » susurra Angela d'un ton apaisant, reculant doucement et lui jetant un regard suppliant.

Que lui voulait-elle ? Qu'est ce qu'elle était censée faire que la grande Mercy ne soit pas capable de faire ?  
Elle se posait encore la question lorsque Jamieson se tourna vers elle.

« Tu m'lâches. »

Prise de court, elle réalisa qu'elle était toujours accrochée à son bras et le lâcha précipitamment.

Sans un regard, le Junker s'éloigna à grands pas. Elle hésita une seconde à le suivre, puis abandonna. Bientôt, une grande main se posa sur son épaule.

« Je m'en occupe, Dr Zhou. » gronda Rutledge en la dépassant, partant sur les traces de son compatriote.

Avec un soupir résigné, elle acquiesça, puis partit rejoindre le Dr Ziegler afin de tenter d'avoir quelques éclaircissement supplémentaires.

.

 _Jamie s'était arrêté au bord des falaises. Il vint se poster à côté de lui, se laissant lourdement tomber au sol._

 _« Un problème, boss ? » demanda-t-il, comme si de rien n'était._

 _Jamie émit quelques sons frustrés, agita les mains, puis se mit à parler, très vite, oubliant de prononcer un mot sur deux et mélangeant les autres. Jurant beaucoup aussi. Il l'écouta en silence._

 _Finalement, le flamboyant pyromane se calma et s'avachit à côté de lui, appuyant son menton sur son bras comme un chien errant en quête de de caresses._

 _« J'croyais qu'ici peut-être... comme t'avais dit... Mais en fait, c'est comme partout ailleurs. La sale doc, elle veut juste prouver « scientifiquement » que mon cerveau, il est cramé. Mais pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir que je suis un crétin. » gémit-il, pitoyable._

 _« Pfff, t'es un abruti, c'est certain. T'es un sacré abruti pour croire que c'est ce qu'elle veut faire. »_

 _Son ami le fixa de ses grands yeux si expressifs, puis leva les bras au ciel d'un geste théâtral._

 _« Si elle veut pas me ridiculiser, pourquoi elle dit qu'il y a des traitements à mon problème, hein ? »_

 _Il pouffa._

 _« Crétin. Tout le monde a cru que tu voulais te suicider. »_

 _L'incompréhension se peignit sur les traits du jeune homme._

 _« Mais... mais je leur ai dit que j'étais pas suicidaire ! »  
« Tu étais assis sur une mine, Jamieson. »_

 _« Oui ! Je voulais aller sur le toit du mirador pour regarder la mer, me changer les idées, et OK, peut-être jeter une ou deux grenades. »_

 _« Les gens normaux ne montent pas sur des mines, ils prennent l'escalier. »_

 _« C'est chiant, les escaliers. »_

 _Il ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette dernière remarque._

 _« Est-ce que tu l'as au moins expliqué à Mei ? »_

 _« Heu... non. Tu crois que j'devrais ? »_

 _« Oui. »_

 _« OK » répondit Jamesion en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe, les bras derrière la tête, sa colère déjà oubliée._

 _« Maintenant. »_

 _« Mais c'est qui le boss, ici ?! » s'agaça le jeune homme._

 _« ... »_

 _« OK! OK ! » capitula l'intéressé bien vite._

 _Jamieson se releva avec un luxe de grognements protestataires tandis qu'il restait là, le regardant partir._

 _._

Jamieson lui avait expliqué ce qui, en définitive, n'était qu'un très gros quiproquo, et elle lui avait expliqué ce qui n'en était qu'un autre : le fameux test de Q.I. Pour finir, il avait même accepté de s'y soumettre, et le Dr Ziegler, une fois rassurée sur ses penchants suicidaires - quoique toujours inquiète, et à raison, quant à son instinct de survie -, commença les tests.

Tests qui durent être répartis sur plusieurs jours, tant à cause du planning de missions des Junkers que des capacités de concentration misérables de Jamieson. Lorsque Angela eut terminé, elle convoqua Jamieson puis, avec son accord, fit venir Mei, tout comme Rutledge.

Une fois qu'ils furent assis devant le bureau de Ziegler de part et d'autre d'un Jamieson rayonnant, ce qui lui donna l'étrange impression d'être dans une de ces comédies adolescentes où les parents du délinquant de l'école sont convoqués chez le proviseur, Angela commença ses explications.

« Dr Zhou, M. Rutledge, merci d'être venus. Donc, comme je l'expliquais tout à l'heure à M. Fawkes, afin de mesurer ses aptitudes mentales tout en prenant en compte l'accès extrêmement restreint à une éducation académique qu'il a subi, j'ai utilisé un mélange de matrices progressives de Raven et de tests de performances neuropsychologiques (1). Les résultats obtenus sont... stupéfiants. Comme il ne s'agit pas de tests standards, je ne peux pas classer M. Fawkes sur une échelle numéraire, mais je suis certaine que si je faisais passer ces mêmes tests à Winston, à vous-même Dr Zhou, ou à qui que ce soit avec au minimum un doctorat, il ne serait pas garanti de faire mieux. »  
« Elle veut dire que je suis pas si con que ça ! » traduisit inutilement l'intéressé.

« En effet. Le terme est même un peu faible. Génie serait plus adéquat. » acquiesça la doctoresse avec un sourire.

La nouvelle ne l'étonnait pas le moins du monde, mais voir Jamieson rayonner de joie alors qu'il était pour la première fois publiquement et officiellement reconnu pour ses capacités était une vision extraordinaire.

« Je dois dire que ces tests n'ont pas toujours été une partie de plaisir et que M. Fawkes a dû m'expliquer plus d'une fois la logique sous-jacente à ses réflexions, mais même si cette logique est loin d'être celle proposée par les manuels, elle n'en est pas moins cohérente et rationnelle, et donc valide (2). Ces tests ont aussi mis en avant quelques autres particularités du cerveau de M. Fawkes, et notamment qu'il souffre de très sévères troubles du déficit d'attention avec hyperactivité. »

Le sourire de Jamieson retomba un peu et Rutledge grogna, semblant dire « Non, sans blague ?! ».

« Ça veut dire que je suis un génie, mais que j'suis malade de la tête, c'est ça, Doc? Frit de la caboche ? »

« Non, M. Fawkes. Cela veut juste dire que votre cerveau ne fonctionne absolument pas de manière standard. Vous êtes neuroatypique. Cela fait de vous qui vous êtes. Ce n'est pas une maladie, mais si cela vous donne votre intelligence, ça peut aussi causer quelques désagréments, comme vos problèmes de concentration. Mais il existe des méthodes qui peuvent vous aider. Des traitements médicamenteux aussi, mais dans votre cas, je ne les prescrirais pas, le risque d'interaction néfaste avec vos autres traitements étant trop grand. »

« Des méthodes ? » demanda le jeune homme, méfiant.

« Oui. Ce sont des techniques et des astuces. Ce genre de thérapie est généralement mis en place durant l'enfance, mais rien n'empêche de les commencer à l'âge adulte. C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à M. Rutledge et au Dr Zhou de venir. Leur aide pourrait être précieuse dans la mise en place de ces protocoles. Mais la décision et le gros du travail doivent venir de vous, M. Fawkes. »

Le Junker se mordilla la lèvre, ses doigts courant sur le bureau de la doctoresse comme des araignées folles.

« Mais qu'est ce que j'y gagnerais ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Une meilleure capacité de concentration. Et aussi plus de contrôle sur vos émotions. »

« Et c'est dur ? »

« Dur, non. Mais ça demande de la persistance et de la patience. »

« Heu... Chuis pas très patient. »

« Je m'en suis rendu compte. C'est pour ça que je pense que l'aide de vos amis vous sera bénéfique. » répondit la Suissesse avec un sourire.

Jamieson leur jeta un regard dubitatif, et Rutledge leva le pouce tandis qu'elle lui souriait.

« OK. J'veux bien essayer. Je dois faire quoi ? »  
« Déjà, commencez par prendre ça, et essayez-le. Regardez si ça vous aide à vous concentrer, sur un livre, un film ou même une conversation. » suggéra la doctoresse, sortant un petit objet d'un tiroir pour le lui jeter.

Jamieson l'attrapa au vol et commença à le tripoter, curieux. Il s'agissait d'un petit cube de métal, composé lui-même de huit plus petits cubes articulés entre eux et pouvant être reconfigurés sans fin.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il après une minute de parfait silence concentré.

« On appelle ça un cube infini (3). C'est un petit gadget qui sert à occuper les mains pour laisser l'esprit libre. »

« J'aime bien. » décida Jamieson, posant l'objet sur le bureau.  
« Non, prenez-le, M. Fawkes. Il est à vous. »

« Vous me le donnez ? »

Angela pouffa.

« Je vous le prescris. »

« OK... Euh, merci Doc. » répondit-il en reprenant le cube.

« De rien, M. Fawkes. »

Mei toussota.

« Dr Ziegler, vous nous avez demandé de venir, mais ne nous avez pas concrètement dit ce que nous pouvions faire pour nous rendre utile. »

« Oh ! Absolument. Désolée, Dr Zhou ! Les personnes comme M. Fawkes souffrant de TDHA ont souvent besoin d'aide extérieure pour leur rappeler leurs tâches ou les aider à se concentrer et à ne pas trop se disperser. De ce que j'ai cru comprendre, vous avez déjà endossé ce rôle avec brio, M. Rutledge. Cependant, des routines, des horaires ou des listes des tâches pourraient offrir à M. Fawkes une plus grande stabilité. Je suis néanmoins consciente des limites de telles méthodes dans un cadre tel que le Watchpoint. Cependant, si vous pouviez l'aider dans ce sens, ce serait merveilleux. » expliqua-t-elle, les regardant à tour de rôle.

« Ça a l'air super chiant ! » râla Jamieson.

« Il faut essayer avant de dire qu'on n'aime pas. » répondit d'un ton maternel la doctoresse.

Mei acquiesça de concert avec Rutledge et Jamieson s'affaissa en soufflant, tripotant frénétiquement le cube.

« Un autre aspect des TDHA est la grande volatilité des émotions. Passer de la joie à la colère puis à la tristesse et à nouveau à la joie en un instant. Cet aspect pose souvent problème, mais étrangement, vous semblez tous deux très bien le tolérer. Je tiens cependant à vous mettre en garde : M. Fawkes, comme de nombreuses personnes avec un quotient intellectuel hors norme, accuse un retard émotionnel tout aussi important, retard encore aggravé par les traumatismes vécus dans son enfance. Il n'a que peu de contrôle sur ses émotions. »

Rutledge pouffa et elle ne put que lever les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de Ziegler pour s'en apercevoir. Jamieson, tout entier concentré sur le cube, ne réagit pas.

Angela lui jeta un coup d'œil, soupira, puis sourit.

« Au final, ces tests n'ont fait que confirmer ce que vous soupçonniez déjà, Dr Zhou. (La remarque de la doctoresse fit pencher la tête à Rutledge, qui semblait la dévisager depuis derrière son masque.) Mettre des mots sur les particularités de M. Fawkes est bien, mais ce qui compte, c'est sa qualité de vie. Je sais que tous les deux, à votre manière, vous avez déjà travaillé dur en ce sens, et en tant que médecin traitant, je vous en remercie. Vous êtes les deux personnes avec qui il a le plus de contacts et celles qui le fréquentez le plus au jour le jour. Je vais transmettre mes conclusions au lieutenant Amari. Je vais également demander à ce que quelques aménagements soient faits pour M. Fawkes. Je compte sur vous pour continuer à le soutenir comme vous le faites. »

Mei sentit un étrange sentiment l'envahir. Une sorte de chaude fierté du travail bien fait. Elle aidait vraiment Jamieson. Elle faisait quelque chose de bien pour lui. Lui donnait vraiment une chance. Elle sourit et acquiesça.

« Comptez sur nous, Dr Ziegler. » gronda Rutledge.

Angela hocha la tête, puis tapota son bureau devant Jamieson pour attirer son attention.

« Merci, M. Fawkes, pour votre patience. Je vois que le cube vous plaît beaucoup. J'en suis ravie. Vous pouvez y aller. Bonne soirée. M. Rutledge, Dr Zhou, merci d'être venus. »

Ils se levèrent.

« Dr Zhou, juste une dernière chose, je vous prie. »

Mei se rassit alors que les deux Junkers sortaient, Jamieson tentant de convaincre un Mako réticent de la « génialitude » de son cube.

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée, le Dr Ziegler parcourut rapidement un fichier sur son ordinateur.

« En vérité, je n'ai pas révélé tout ce que nos entretiens m'ont appris sur M. Fawkes. »  
« Heu... Vous n'enfreignez pas le secret médical, là ? »  
« Si, Dr Zhou. Mais après tout ce que M. Fawkes vient d'apprendre, je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux d'en rajouter. »  
Mei commençait à craindre ce que la doctoresse pouvait bien avoir encore à dire.

« M. Fawkes souffre, de manière tout à faire prévisible, d'un syndrome de l'enfant soldat. Il a été plongé si jeune dans une telle violence qu'il ne distingue pas le bien du mal. Ces notions ne sont pour lui que des concepts abstraits et fluctuants. Il réagit à un niveau instinctif, presque animal. Ce qui est bien est ce qui lui est bénéfique, ce qui est mal est ce qui lui est néfaste. Le reste n'est pas important. Je suppose que vous avez entendu parler de ce petit problème de philosophie à propos d'un train sans freins plein de passagers qui fonce sur un aiguillage. Sur une voie, un bébé, sur l'autre trois vieillards. Vous avez le pouvoir d'envoyer le train sur une voie ou une autre, laquelle choisissez-vous ? »

« Je... je ne sais pas... » bafouilla-t-elle, tentant de choisir entre une vie pleine de potentiel et trois existences déjà bien remplies.

« Peu importe votre réponse, M. Fawkes m'a demandé ce qu'il se passerait s'il ne faisait rien. Je lui ai dit que le train continuerait tout droit et que tous les passagers mourraient. Il a choisi cette option car, je cite : « J'ai jamais vu un accident de train, ça doit être spectaculaire ! » Comme je le disais, il choisit ce qui lui est bénéfique sans penser au-delà. Il est très intelligent, mais manque terriblement d'empathie sauf, semble-t-il, envers vous et M. Rutledge. Lorsque je lui ai posé la même question en remplaçant l'enfant et les vieillards par vous deux, il m'a dit qu'il ne dévierait pas le train, pour qu'il n'écrase aucun d'entre vous. Je lui ai alors dit que cela impliquait qu'il meure écrasé par ledit train : il a dit que sa vie ne comptait pas. En remettant l'enfant et les anciens, et en vous plaçant dans le train, il a décidé de le dévier sur l'enfant car « le squelette d'un bébé risque moins de le faire dérailler que trois squelettes adultes ». » expliqua-t-elle.

Mei se sentit horrifiée par sa froide logique.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, il n'est pas fondamentalement mauvais, mais il ne comprend pas les notions normales de bien ou de mal. Cependant, vous lui avez déjà fait faire des progrès dans ce domaine. J'aimerais que vous continuiez. »

Mei fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« Mais... si je lui apprends le bien et le mal, il ne pourra plus faire tout ce qu'il fait actuellement et l'accord avec le lieutenant Amari ne tiendra plus. »

Angela eut un petit rire dur.

« Si Pharah ose jeter dehors M. Fawkes ou M. Rutledge parce qu'ils ont cessé d'être des tueurs sans remords, je vous garantis que nous ne serons pas les seules à lui botter le cul. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'assertion étrangement violente de la si douce scientifique.

« Merci, Dr Ziegler. C'est tout ?»  
« Ne me remerciez pas. C'est vous qui allez devoir faire tout le travail. »

« Non. C'est Jamieson, et aussi M. Rutledge, car j'ai l'impression qu'il a aussi un peu oublié ce qu'est le bien ou le mal. » répondit-elle en se relevant.

Angela pouffa.

« Vous feriez une très bonne thérapeute. »

« Mouais. »

.

 _Il avait insisté pour attendre Mei, et Mako l'avait laissé tout seul devant la porte du bureau de la doctoresse. Finalement, la climatologue ressortit de l'antre du gentil dragon en blouse blanche._

 _« Hey, princesse, elle t'a dit quoi ? »_

 _Mei se mordilla la lèvre, puis haussa les épaules._

 _« Rien de spécial. Juste quelques précisions. »_

 _« Sur quoi ? »  
« Sur comment je pouvais t'aider. » répondit-elle, prenant la direction de son laboratoire._

 _« J'ai besoin de l'aide de personne ! » répliqua-t-il en lui emboîtant le pas.  
« On parle de tes capacités de lecture ? »  
« Hey ! C'est pas cool de frapper là où ça fait mal ! »_

 _Elle sourit, lui faisant rater un battement de cœur._

 _« Peut-être que maintenant qu'il a été cliniquement prouvé que tu n'est pas un idiot et que, de fait, je ne perdrai pas mon temps en t'apprenant à mieux lire, tu accepteras que je t'aide, du moins dans ce domaine là ? »_

 _« Parce que y en a d'autres ? » demanda-t-il, soudain inquiet._

 _Elle le fixa, éberluée.  
« Tu as écouté ce que le Dr Ziegler a dit ? »  
« Ouais, que j'étais un génie et que j'avais des troubles de la concentration hyperréactive. »_

 _« Et ensuite ? »  
« Heu, non... mais c'est pas de ma faute, c'est elle qui m'a donné ce truc trop génial ! » se défendit-il de son mieux, sortant le cube de sa poche._

 _Mei soupira, levant les yeux au ciel._

 _« Oui. Elle a entre autres dit que des routines te feraient du bien. »  
« Beurk ! »  
« Jamieson ! »  
«Beurk ! Nah ! » renchérit-il en tirant la langue._

 _« Tu m'agaces ! »  
« Je sais » ricana-t-il, comme à chaque fois qu'elle lui disait ça._

 _Ils continuèrent un moment à marcher dans les couloirs, échangeant piques et répliques avec familiarité._

 _Elle avait depuis longtemps renoncé à le chasser de son laboratoire, et il s'installa à sa place habituelle à même le sol pendant qu'elle allumait son ordinateur. Snowball, son maudit drone qu'elle avait finalement récupéré, afficha quelques symboles grossiers à son attention depuis sa station de charge et il lui tira la langue avant de rouler sur le dos, fixant le plafond quelques secondes avant de plonger la main dans sa poche pour y récupérer le fantastique cube. Alors qu'il bataillait pour le sortir de sa poche, qui s'était à moitié retournée lorsqu'il s'était couché, ses doigts butèrent sur quelque chose. Se désintéressant le cube, il sortit l'objet mystérieux dont il avait oublié jusqu'à la présence, puis après l'avoir fixé une seconde ou deux d'un air vide, il se redressa._

 _« Princesse... J'ai un truc pour toi... »_

 _Avec un soupir, elle s'était retournée.  
« Quoi, Jamieson ? »_

 _Face à son air lassé, toute son assurance bravache se volatilisa._

 _« Héhé... m'regarde pas comme ça, flocon de neige. C'est juste un petit cadeau... Rien du tout. Vraiment rien du tout. » bafouilla-t-il, battant en retraite jusqu'à son coin._

 _« Non, attends. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

 _« Rien, rien. Pas grave. »_

 _Soudain, il se sentait puéril. Stupide.  
« Jamieson ! »_

 _«OK, OK. Voilà ! J'me suis juste dit que tu pourrais le mettre en attendant que tes cheveux aient assez repoussé pour la grande aiguille, mais fais-en ce que tu veux. Tu devrais peut-être le jeter, je l'ai testé sur les poils de bras de Roadie. » cracha-t-il, honteux et furieux, plaquant brutalement l'objet devant elle avant de sortir._

* * *

(1) Ce sont les deux seuls types de test d'intelligence adaptés aux personnes illettrées que j'aie pu trouver. Tous les autres tests requièrent un bon niveau de lecture. Certains sont même extrêmement critiqués car très dépendants de la culture générale. Ainsi, certains tests américains demandent des faits historiques américains et de même pour des tests italiens ou français, etc. Ne pas savoir qui a été le premier président américain ne fait pas de vous un idiot, et pourtant, selon ce genre de test, ça peut être le cas. A cause de ça, les tests privilégiant la logique, la mémoire et la réflexion sont de plus en plus utilisés. Ils requièrent malheureusement toujours la lecture, sauf pour les tests adaptés aux tout-petits pour une détection précoce.

(2) Je m'inspire ici de ma propre expérience. La plupart des tests ont des parties du type « classer les dominos dans une suite logique ». En général, si le psy qui me testait était du genre à suivre le manuel, j'échouais lamentablement, car même avec ses explications, une fois sur deux, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi la suite « du manuel » était censée être plus logique que la mienne. Lorsque que le psy était un peu moins procédurier, je lui expliquais ma logique et, généralement, il convenait que j'avais réussi l'exercice en trouvant une solution non proposée.

(3) _Infinite cube_. En faisant le tour des différents « fidget gadgets », je suis tombée amoureuse de celui-là, et il a l'air tellement plus intéressant à manipuler qu'un _hand spinner_ et tellement plus cool qu'un _fidget cube_. Il fallait que je le donne à Jamie !


	39. Chapitre 39

Elle avait beau savoir que Jamieson était d'un caractère instable, ses changements d'humeur étaient toujours aussi perturbants. Elle fixa la porte par laquelle il était parti pendant de longues secondes avant de penser à regarder ce qu'il avait posé devant elle.

.

Elle le trouva occupé à marteler furieusement un bout de métal dans l'atelier, non loin de Rutledge affairé à souder quelque chose.

« Jamieson ?»

Il l'ignora, continuant à abattre furieusement son marteau sur le malheureux bout de tôle.

« Jamieson ? »

C'était peut-être son imagination, mais il lui semblait qu'il frappait encore plus fort.

Avisant une caisse juste de l'autre côté du Junker, elle le contourna et grimpa dessus, puis rapidement, avant d'avoir l'occasion de changer d'avis, déposa un baiser sur sa joue crasseuse.

« _Xiè xiè._ » murmura-t-elle avant de littéralement s'enfuir de l'atelier. Ce type de frivolités n'était vraiment pas son genre.

Derrière elle, le martèlement cessa progressivement, mais elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois en sécurité dans sa chambre.

Elle se rendit dans la salle de bains, étudiant avec attention la barrette à présent accrochée dans ses deux pauvres centimètres de cheveux. Un flocon de neige argenté qui scintillait comme du givre sur un lac. Ce n'était qu'un accessoire en toc, mais elle l'effleura avec autant de révérence que s'il s'était agi d'un joyaux précieux. Jamieson avait eu raison. Elle ne pourrait plus porter la baguette héritée de sa grand-mère avant quelques mois, mais ce bijou irait parfaitement d'ici là. Quelque chose s'agita en elle. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle se penche sur ses sentiments à l'encontre du Junker, mais pas tout de suite. Pour l'heure, il fallait qu'elle travaille un peu.

.

 _« J'me laverai plus jamais la joue. »_

 _« Parce que tu la laves ? » gronda Mako, ironique._

 _Virant au rouge, il fit une grimace odieuse au géant et se remit à battre la pièce de métal qu'il travaillait, seulement pour s'arrêter une minute plus tard. Il avait complètement oublié ce qu'il voulait en faire. Comme s'il arrivait à se concentrer sur quelque chose d'aussi trivial à cet instant._

 _Mako reposa son fer à souder et l'observa attentivement derrière ses verres fumés._

 _Avec révérence Jamieson effleura doucement sa joue._

 _« Oï, Roadie, tu crois que ça veut dire qu'elle ne m'déteste plus ? »_

 _Le géant se mit à rire, d'un gros rire qui le secouait tout entier et le forçait à tenir son ventre._

 _« Héhé... Hahaha ! Comme si elle pouvait détester qui que ce soit ! Hahaha ! »_

 _« Ferme ton claque-merde, Roadie. Mei m'détestait ! »_

 _« Ouais, et moi j'suis le roi Kamehameha (1). »_

 _« Le roi des camés ? Avec ce que tu t'défonces au Hogdrogen, p't-être bien. En attendant, tu sais rien de Mei, alors la ferme ! »_

 _Mako haussa les épaules et ralluma sa torche à souder._

 _« Hey ! Tu pourrais me répondre quand j'te parle ! »_

 _Mako ricana encore, puis se remit au travail._

 _La fureur fit voir rouge à Jamieson pendant quelques secondes, puis elle s'apaisa. Il avait trop l'habitude d'être ignoré._

 _Mais ça ne l'aidait pas à se rappeler pourquoi il était venu ici en premier lieu et s'était mis à marteler ce bout de tôle. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avant... La doc l'avait fait venir dans son bureau, et lui avait donné le drôle de cube et lui avait dit que ça pourrait l'aider à se concentrer. Il le sortit de sa poche et se mit à jouer avec. Entre la doc et le bout de métal, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?_

 _Il avait suivi la princesse jusqu'à son labo, où il avait croisé sa saleté de drone. Il détestait la boîte de conserve volante, mais il avait eu une idée. Oui, c'était ça. Il avait eu une bonne idée... Une idée inspirée par le drone volant... Drone... robot... saloperie... omnic... destruction... truc qui explose... truc qui explose et qui vole... il avait pensé à construire une mine volante. C'était ça. Une espèce de version volante de son Pneumastic pour les environnements trop escarpés pour ce dernier._

 _Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, donc le bout de tôle, ce n'était pas pour ça. Alors pourquoi ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir ? Il avait voulu s'y pencher et avait été prendre le cube pour jouer avec, juste comme maintenant. Mais quelque chose l'avait empêché de faire comme maintenant._

 _Le flocon de neige ! Le flocon de neige pour la princesse des neiges ! C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas pu réfléchir à sa mine volante... et pour ça qu'elle l'avait embrassé... Le flocon de neige qu'il voulait lui offrir à Noël et qu'il avait oublié !_

 _Il ne put retenir un petit rire joyeux, alors que tout son corps semblait se contracter en un immense frisson de joie. La dernière fois qu'il s'était senti aussi heureux, c'était sur le toit, le soir du feu d'artifice. Il se mit à rire de plus belle, agitant les mains en une tentative vaine de trouver quoi en faire pour contrôler ce trop-plein d'émotion qui le submergeait._

 _Mako, qui n'avait même pas encore recommencé à souder, reposa sa torche, pour le fixer, la tête penchée de côté d'un air interrogateur._

 _._

 _Jamieson était aussi volatile que de l'éther, mais même pour lui qui avait l'habitude, parfois, c'était dur à comprendre, quoi qu'en dise la doc._

 _Jamieson lui avait dit la fermer, et il avait profité de sa pique pour se remettre au travail, et voilà que même pas trois secondes plus tard, il se mettait à rire et à couiner d'une joie dont il ne l'avait que rarement vu empli._

 _La dernière fois, ça devait être quand ils poussaient le chariot explosif rempli de leur butin mondial vers les portes de Junkertown. S'il ne l'avait pas forcé à réfléchir un peu, Jamie y serait allé tout droit et aurait fini avec sa tête au bout d'une pique sur le sommet des murs de la cité - et sans doute que la sienne aurait fini juste à côté. Mais les choses ne s'était pas déroulées comme ça. Elles ne s'étaient pas non plus déroulées selon le plan établi par Jamie, que ce dernier avait fait superbement capoter à la première seconde. Mais pendant quelques minutes, pendant qu'il préparait le plan de sa parfaite vengeance, Jamie avait été comme ça. Rayonnant et trépignant de joie. (2) Et il avait compris pourquoi alors, mais là, il ne comprenait pas._

 _Jamieson, un immense sourire aux lèvres, s'approcha de lui, sans doute dans le but de lui expliquer. Sauf qu'il était incapable de parler, et qu'il se contenta de se hisser sur lui en s'accrochant à son harnais pour venir coller son nez contre le groin de son masque en poussant de petits cris joyeux mêlés de rires déments. Il resta ainsi quelques instants, secouant sporadiquement son harnais, avant de redescendre pour arpenter l'atelier en agitant les bras comme s'il était en pleine discussion animée. Finalement, avec une grande inspiration, Jamieson se calma et, un sourire stupide aux lèvres, se laissa tomber sur un tabouret qu'il fit tourner sur lui-même._

 _« Roadie ! »  
Visiblement Jamieson attendait une réponse. Il poussa un grognement neutre. Il n'avait toujours pas compris la raison de cette explosion de joie, et tant qu'il n'en connaîtrait pas la cause, il ne pourrait pas savoir si c'était une bonne chose ou pas._

 _Le jeune Junker prit une grande inspiration._

 _« Roadie... Je crois que j'suis amoureux ! »_

 _Il ne put retenir un soupir fatigué. Tout ce cirque pour ça ! Pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Il pouvait retourner à son travail._

 _« Sans blague. » répondit-il, reprenant sa torche._

 _« Sans blague ? Je te dis que je suis amoureux, et toi, espèce de tas de merde, tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est « sans blague » ? »_

 _Il haussa les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé dire d'autre ? Tout le monde ici devait être au courant depuis des semaines. Tout le monde sauf lui... et sans doute la seule autre personne vraiment concernée : Mei-Ling Zhou._

 _« Pfff ! Pourquoi je m'énerve ? Après tout, t'es Roadhog, le tueur sans âme. Sans âme et sans cœur. Tu peux pas comprendre, hein ? »_

 _Il gronda. Un grognement mauvais. Menaçant. Comme pour lui donner raison. Techniquement, il n'avait pas tort. Roadhog, le tueur, se foutait de ce genre de chose. Mais Mako ? Mako avait été amoureux. Passionnément amoureux. Il pouvait comprendre. Il comprenait. Et parce qu'il comprenait, Mako - le putain de Mako qu'il avait lui-même enterré dans le sable de l'Outback - avait forcé Roadhog a passer un accord secret avec une saleté de Ruskoff. Ruskoff qu'il baisait de temps à autre depuis quelques semaines. Jamais une bonne idée de baiser avec ses partenaires en affaires. Il le savait, pourtant ! Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de la laisser entrer à chaque fois qu'elle se ramenait au milieu de la nuit devant sa chambre, à bout de souffle et couverte de sueur d'avoir été soulever de la fonte ou courir à s'en faire exploser les poumons._

 _Et à chaque fois, c'était la même chose chose. Il mettait son masque et Mako - toujours le même putain de Mako - l'enlevait pour le poser sur la table de nuit. Pas comme si ce foutu bout de cuir l'empêchait de tirer un coup. En vingt ans, ça ne l'avait pas gêné une seule fois. Pas que les occasions aient été nombreuses, mais tout de même !_

 _« Oï, Roadie ?! »_

 _« Mmh ? »  
« Tu m'écoutes ? »  
« Non. »_

 _« Ah ! Je me disais. »_

 _Il fit signe à son ami de répéter. Si son babillage pouvait le sortir de ses ruminations..._

 _« Donc, je disais : à ton avis, qu'est-ce qui serait le mieux ? De l'acier trempé ou, puisqu'ici on en trouve dans tous les coins, du titane ? »_

 _Mais de quoi il parlait l'autre crétin ?! La dernière fois qu'il avait écouté, Jamieson parlait de son épiphanie amoureuse. Qu'est-ce que du titane venait faire là-dedans ?  
« Acier trempé.» répondit-il au hasard._

 _« Acier trempé ? Nah yah ! T'as raison, ce sera plus lourd, mais plus facile à mettre en forme ! »_

 _Quelle qu'ait été la question, Jamesion était satisfait de la réponse, et il se mit à griffonner dans son carnet._

 _._

Winston lui avait demandé un rapport d'exploitation des six derniers mois pour les stations météorologiques qu'elle avait remis en fonction. Zones couvertes, efficacité dans la prévision de l'évolution climatique et de la prévention des catastrophes naturelles, coûts d'usage et d'entretien, utilité. Elle avait pensé à tout et anticipé toutes ses questions. Pouvaient-ils obtenir les données fournies par d'autres biais ? Oui et non. Est-ce que ça coûtait cher ? Oui, mais le coup d'exploitation de trois stations pendant un an équivalait à une recharge biotique du caducée de Mercy. Avec le budget bisannuel actuel en traitements biotiques d'Overwatch, elle pouvait entretenir toutes ses stations pendant trente-huit mois. Est-ce que c'était utile pour prévenir les catastrophes ? Il fallait demander ça aux quarante-trois mille personnes évacuées à temps de la trajectoire de la super-tornade _Conelly_ , que son réseau de stations avait détecté huit heures avant les autres stations météorologiques mondiales. Est-ce que c'était utile pour étudier les changements climatiques ? Bien sûr, d'autant qu'elle avait tous les relevés des mêmes stations avant la fermeture d'Overwatch dix ans plus tôt.

Est-ce que c'était utile pour lutter contre lesdits changement ? Oui et non. Ça donnait des preuves, et des pistes sur les causes et – donc - les solutions, mais ça ne résolvait rien. Ça n'offrait que des informations. Avec plus de budget, que ferait-elle ? Renforcer le maillage de stations afin d'affiner ses relevés. Et avec moins de budget ? Elle fermerait quelques stations secondaires afin de concentrer ses efforts sur les points essentiels.  
Le gorille avait finalement été satisfait, et avec un de ses inimitables sourires qui faisait pétiller ses yeux derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires, il lui avait annoncé que l'organisation ayant débloqué de nouveaux fonds, il allait lui donner davantage de budget. Elle était donc priée de lui fournir une liste des stations ou équipements prioritaires, avec une estimation des coûts de mise en fonction et d'exploitation de ces nouveautés.

Elle s'était attendue à beaucoup de choses mais pas à ça, et après avoir bafouillé des remerciements, elle était sortie, se laissant guider pas son estomac gargouillant jusqu'au réfectoire.

« Ah, Dr Zhou ! » la héla le lieutenant Amari, assise seule à une table au milieu de la vaste pièce.

« Bonsoir, Lieutenant. » la salua-t-elle en retour, abandonnant à regret son plateau encore vide au début de la ligne de self-service pour s'approcher d'elle.

« J'ai lu le mémo de Winston. Félicitations pour cette augmentation de budget. Vous avez dû bien défendre votre travail. »  
« Heu, merci... »

Pharah pouffa et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Elle s'exécuta.

« Vous n'étiez pas au courant que c'était une enveloppe budgétaire mise au concours, n'est-ce pas ? »

Une sensation glacée la fit frissonner. A cause d'elle, quelqu'un d'autre ne pourrait peut-être pas réaliser son projet.

« Non. Je n'en savais rien. On m'a seulement demandé de présenter un rapport d'exploitation annuel. »

« Je m'en doute bien. C'est tout à fait le genre de Winston de faire les choses comme ça en douce. »

« Heu... Est-ce que vous savez quels sont les, heu... projets qui n'ont pas eu son approbation ? »  
« Oh, comme vous êtes dure... Aucun « projet » - comme vous dites - n'a été annulé, mais certains n'auront pas plus de fonds cette année. C'est tout. »

« Lesquels ? » se surprit-elle à supplier.

La militaire l'observa une seconde ou deux.

« Voyons voir... Mlle Lindholm. qui s'occupe de l'entretien de nos véhicules n'en aura pas de nouveau à réparer cette année. Je doute que cela lui déplaise. Elle a déjà beaucoup de travail avec ceux que nous exploitons, et son armure ainsi que celle de Reinhardt. Le Dr Ziegler a, comme chaque année, demandé un renouvellement complet des équipements de l'infirmerie. A part le scanner qui tient littéralement avec du scotch et de la ficelle, les autres gros appareils ne prendront pas leur retraite cette année, mais tout comme moi, Winston a approuvé une augmentation du budget « médicaments et consommables ». Mlle Oxton et M. Shimada désireraient que nous renforcions nos efforts de recrutement de nouveaux ou anciens membres. Si sur le principe, je suis d'accord, il me paraît plus sage d'attendre un peu. L'arrivée de Rutledge et de Fawkes change pas mal de paramètres dans la gestion du personnel. De fait, il est plus raisonnable d'attendre d'avoir les premiers résultats concrets avant de décider si cette expérience doit être reconduite avec d'autres, ou stoppée. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas les mettre à la porte si ça ne marche pas ! Ils nous ont fait confiance ! Ils ont accepté toutes vos conditions sans discuter ! Ils... »  
« On se calme, Docteur. Comme je viens de le dire, il n'est pour l'heure pas question de changer quoi que ce soit. Les choses se passent étonnamment bien vu leur passif, donc inutile de vous alarmer ainsi. »  
Honteuse, Mei se rendit compte qu'elle s'était relevée, attirant l'attention de Soldat 76, de Reinhardt, Brigitte et Lena, qui mangeaient ensemble un peu plus loin.

Elle se rassit prestement.

« Désolée. »  
« Pas de problème. Votre implication dans l'intégration des Junkers fait plaisir à voir, Mei. Je sais d'expérience que sans soutien, il est impossible de s'intégrer dans une force comme Overwatch, et ma décision de tenter cette... expérience est très loin de faire l'unanimité... »  
Mei observa en coin l'Egyptienne, qui piqua un bout de tomate cuite dans son assiette et se mit à le mastiquer avec soin.

« Pourquoi avez-vous accepté ? Je veux dire, même si je déteste ça, les arguments avancés par le Soldat 76 ou les autres étaient tous pertinents. »

La militaire soupira et reposa sa fourchette.

« C'est vrai. Leurs arguments sont tous très justes. Et il y en a beaucoup d'autres qui seraient tout aussi pertinents. Mais parfois, il faut laisser tomber la logique et écouter ses tripes. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Dr Zhou, vous avez connu l'ancien Overwatch. Vous avez forcément entendu parler de Blackwatch, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Les « forces spéciales » d'Overwatch ? Genji en faisait partie, non ? Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Enfin, surtout lorsque le scandale est sorti dans les news. Je n'ai jamais été très au fait du côté militaire d'Overwatch. »

« Bien sûr. Enfin, vous connaissez l'essentiel. Overwatch a toujours fait énormément de bien, mais une organisation mondiale qui a un bureau dans chaque ville de plus de dix mille habitants est par sa nature même impuissante devant certaines menaces. Aujourd'hui, Overwatch n'est plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle était. Que dis-je ? L'ombre de son souvenir. Regardez-nous ! Treize personnes, quinze si nous comptons nos précieuses cuisinières, dont entre trois et cinq mercenaires selon comment vous considérez ces derniers. A sa grande époque, avec toutes ses antennes, Overwatch, c'était plus de sept-cent mille personnes employées sur toute la planète et même au-delà. Nous n'avons plus les moyens d'alors, et pourtant, certaines choses n'ont pas changé. Comme je l'ai dit lorsque j'ai accepté de prendre les Junkers ici : certains héros doivent agir depuis l'ombre. »  
« D'accord, je comprends bien. Mais concrètement, ça signifie quoi ? »

« Vous voulez du concret, Mei ? Je vais vous en donner alors. » répondit Pharah, attrapant sa tablette posée à côté de son plateau pour se mettre à tapoter dessus. « Voici concrètement le nombre de morts liés au trafic d'armes en Amérique du Nord ces douze derniers mois. Ces chiffres incluent les personnes assassinées par des armes achetées au marché noir, les innocents pris dans des fusillades, et bien sûr les trafiquants abattus en plein « exercice de leur fonction ». Bref, toute personne morte à cause d'une arme illégale. »

Mei prit la tablette et examina le graphique.

« Deux pourcent de baisse en six semaines ? C'est peut-être une anomalie. »

« C'est possible. Cependant, si vous regardez les chiffres de ces cinq dernières années, on peut observer une augmentation stable de zéro-trois pourcent par mois. »

« Zéro-trois pourcent ? Mais alors, deux pourcent, ça sort drastiquement de l'écart type ! C'est une baisse énorme ! »

L'Egyptienne sourit.

« Sans doute imputable au fait que, depuis six semaines, une cargaison importante sur sept d'armes en transit par le Canada n'arrive jamais à destination. »

« Une sur sept ? Je n'y connais rien, mais cela me semble beaucoup. »

« Ça l'est. Selon les chiffres de la police anti-trafic canadienne, jusqu'à il y a six semaines, c'était à peine une cargaison sur trente qui était interceptée, et ce, malgré notre collaboration depuis des mois. Ce qui est intéressant (elle lui reprit la tablette et afficha quelques brèves de journaux de l'époque), c'est qu'à peu près à la même période, les deux pires criminels du monde se sont mis à sévir sur le territoire canadien. En plus de deux individus mystérieux qui ont déjà posé passablement de problèmes aux mafias du monde entier. » nota Pharah avec un sourire entendu, tapotant du doigt une page Web qui, en plus d'un titre racoleur annonçant « Les tueurs australiens sont peut-être à votre porte. Dix astuces pour vous protéger contre les criminels » affichait deux portraits-robots approximatifs mais néanmoins reconnaissables du Soldat 76 et de Shrike.

La militaire avala avec satisfaction deux bouchées supplémentaires, ce qui rappela à Mei qu'elle était affamée.

« Comme vous le voyez, malgré tous les efforts des agents d'Overwatch et des forces de police, nous ne sommes pas parvenus à enrayer cette épidémie de violence, mais quatre criminels recherchés semblent y suffire. Voilà pourquoi j'ai accepté. (Elle tapota à nouveau l'article.) Je me fous du pedigree de ces gens. Je me fous royalement de savoir si ce sont d'anciens héros que tout le monde croit morts, ou des criminels recherchés sur les cinq continents. Honnêtement, ça pourrait même être une souris qui fait de la _lucha libre,_ si ça me permet d'avoir ce genre d'effet, je prends. J'ai fait le calcul : deux pourcent en six semaines, ça signifie qu'aujourd'hui, cinq-cent dix-huit personnes sont encore en vie parce que j'ai pris une décision controversée. Voilà pourquoi j'ai accepté de prendre Messieurs Fawkes et Rutledge à mon service. Parce qu'ils ont sauvé cinq-cent dix-huit personnes que ni moi, ni vous, ni aucun des autres membres officiels d'Overwatch n'auraient pu sauver. »

C'était affolant comme chiffre. Affolant.

« Je... Est-ce que vous m'autorisez à leur montrer ces chiffres ? »

Pharah haussa les épaules.

« Si vous voulez. Je peux vous envoyer une copie. »

« Merci. Merci beau... »

La fin de sa phrase fut engloutie par un gargouillis monstrueux de son ventre. L'Egyptienne pouffa.

« Allez donc manger, Dr Zhou. Je crois que vous en avez besoin. »  
« Heu, oui... Désolée. »

La militaire sourit, et se remit à son propre repas alors qu'elle s'esquivait.

* * *

 _(1)Les rois Kamehameha (1er à 5e du nom) sont les souverains qui ont gouverné l'archipel d'Hawaï entre 1810 et 1872. Kamehameha Ier à fondé le royaume d'Hawaï en annexant plusieurs autres îles de l'archipel. C'est sa statue qui se trouve devant les bureaux du 5-0 dans_ Hawaï 5-0 _. Mako étant de culture polynésienne, je le voyais plus mentionner le roi d'Hawaï que la reine d'Angleterre._

 _(2) Voir le short Junkertown, bien sûr._


	40. Chapitre 40

_La princesse lui avait tendu sa tablette pour qu'il y lise un truc. Il avait essayé, mais c'était trop compliqué. Trop de mots, des graphiques. Ça lui donnait mal à la tête. Il lui rendit la machine._

 _« Explique-moi. »_

 _« C'est des statistiques sur le nombre de morts lié au trafic d'armes au Canada. Ça dit que depuis que M. Rutledge et toi avez commencé à travailler pour Overwatch il y a six semaines, cinq-cents (elle vérifia le chiffre exact), non, cinq-cent dix-huit personnes sont encore en vie grâce à vous. »_

 _Il éclata de rire. Ça ne faisait aucun sens. Ils ne sauvaient personne. Ils détruisaient plein de choses et tuaient plein de gens. Il le lui dit._

 _« Je sais... mais... mais en faisant ce que vous faites, vous avez sérieusement entravé le trafic d'armes et il y a eu moins de fusillades, moins de règlements de comptes, moins de meurtres. Je sais que... vous tuez des gens, et que le Soldat 76 et Shrike font pareil, mais... en les tuant, vous en sauvez d'autres. Beaucoup d'autres. Parmi eux, il y a sûrement des criminels, mais aussi des dizaines, non, des centaines d'innocents ! » bafouilla l'Asiatique._

 _Il prit le temps de digérer ses mots. De s'assurer qu'il avait tout bien compris et que son cerveau ne mélangeait pas tout. Il fallait qu'il s'en assure._

 _« Attends, princesse ! Attends. Tu veux dire que parce qu'avec Roadie, on fait sauter des trucs, y a des gens qui devraient être morts et qui sont toujours en vie ? »_

 _« Exactement. »_

 _« Donc, parce qu'on a fait sauter des trucs, ils sont toujours là ? »_

 _« Oui, Jamieson. »  
« Donc on leur a sauvé la vie ? »  
« Oui ! C'est ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer. Les statistiques ne mentent pas. En six semaines, vous avez sauvé des centaines de vies ! En six semaines, Jamieson, vous avez sauvé des centaines de vies alors que les agents « officiels » d'Overwatch n'y parvenaient pas. »_

 _Les mots semblaient se presser dans sa tête, s'emmêler._

 _« Parvenaient... quoi ?! »_

 _« Le lieutenant Amari m'a expliqué que ça fait des mois qu'Overwatch collabore avec les autorités canadiennes, sans arriver à rien de probant. Les statistiques n'ont commencé à bouger que depuis qu'elle vous a mis sur le coup. »_

 _Non. Définitivement, il n'avait pas mal compris. Il eut le vertige. Rien, jamais, ne l'avait préparé à ça. Il se laissa tomber au sol, arrachant un cri horrifié à la princesse._

 _« Jamieson, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

 _« On est des héros, flocon de neige. Roadie et moi, on est des putains de héros. Des héros comme dans les histoires. On est des putains de héros de l'ombre... Comme dans les histoires. Tout le monde croit qu'on est les méchants, mais on est des héros. » bafouilla-t-il, fixant le sol devant lui sans le voir._

 _Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui et lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule._

 _Il tourna la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux._

 _« Ça fait quoi un héros ? »_

 _Elle rit._

 _« Je n'en sais rien, Jamieson, je n'en suis pas un. »_

 _Il fronça les sourcils._

 _« Bien sûr que si ! »_

 _Elle rit encore, un peu gênée._

 _« Mais non. Je suis juste climatologue. Je suis connue dans mon domaine, mais je ne suis pas une héroïne. Et c'est très bien comme ça. Je laisse volontiers ça à Mlle Oxton ou à M. Reinhardt » répliqua-t-elle modestement._

 _Il se renfrogna encore plus. Quelque chose clochait dans sa logique. Se mordillant le pouce, il tenta de trouver la faille dans son raisonnement. Finalement, il la trouva, et se redressa avec une petite exclamation._

 _« Aha ! T'as tort, flocon de neige. Et tes statistiques le prouvent ! Tu m'as dit qu'elles disent que parce que Roadie et moi, on bosse pour Miss Balai-dans-le-cul, y a cinq-cents péons qui sont en vie alors qu'ils devraient pas. Si t'as pas menti. T'as pas menti, hein ? (Elle fit non de la tête.) Donc, si t'as pas menti, ça veut dire que si on était pas là, ils seraient tous morts. Or qui a fait qu'on soit là ? (Il ménagea un instant de suspens pour l'effet.) C'est toi. C'est pas moi, c'est pas Roadie, c'est pas Miss Balai-dans-le-cul ou la Ruskoff. C'est toi et seulement toi. Et donc... conclusion logique :_ tu _as sauvé ces gens. Chacun d'entre eux te doit la vie. T'es aussi un héros. OK, un peu moins que Roadie et moi, parce que c'est nous qui avons fait le boulot - enfin surtout moi - mais quand même ! Tu leur a sauvé la vie. Indirectement. Mais sans toi, y aurait pas de jolies statistiques, princesse » expliqua-t-il joyeusement._

 _Lorsqu'il se retourna, l'Asiatique était toujours accroupie là où il était précédemment, le fixant avec de grands yeux humides. Son exaltation retomba immédiatement._

 _« Pardon, flocon de neige ! Pardon. Pleure pas, s'il te plaît. J'voulais pas te fâcher.» paniqua-t-il, agitant les mains en l'air dans une vaine tentative d'en faire quelque chose de constructif._

 _Elle renifla en se redressant et s'essuya d'un revers de manche._

 _« Je ne pleure pas, Jamieson. »_

 _« J'suis positivement sûr du contraire, princesse. Qu'est-ce que Jamie l'abruti a encore dit ? »_

 _« Je ne pleure pas, promis. » mentit-elle, essuyant encore ses yeux. « C'est juste que... je crois que... que j'avais vraiment vraiment besoin d'entendre ça. »  
« Quoi ? D'entendre quoi ? Que t'es aussi un héros ? »  
Elle opina avec un reniflement pitoyable._

 _Il voulait l'aider. Il en avait vraiment envie, mais ne savait pas comment. Comment faisaient les gens normaux ?  
Il tendit la main, hésitant, et l'approcha de son épaule, lentement, qu'elle puisse s'éloigner si elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche._

 _Elle ne bougea pas alors qu'il posait la main sur son épaule et serrait un peu. Doucement, pour ne pas lui faire mal._

 _« Hey, flocon de neige. (Il attendit qu'elle le regarde en face pour poursuivre.) T'es stupide. »_

 _L'incompréhension totale qui passa dans son regard le fit éclater de rire._

 _« T'es stupide. Vraiment très très stupide. Comment tu dis déjà ? Une, heu..._ Baicha _? »_

« Báichī.» _le corrigea-t-elle automatiquement._

 _« Ouais, c'est ça une_ boichi _. »  
Elle le fixait toujours, l'air perplexe. Incertaine. Fragile._

 _« Regarde. Là.» Il tapota le badge cousu sur la manche de son pull._

 _Elle baissa le nez._

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Ce truc là. Ce petit machin tout moche. Pourquoi tu crois que t'as le droit de le porter et pas moi, ou Roadie, ou la Ruskoff ou les deux Espagnoles de la cantine ? »_

 _« C'est le badge d'Overwatch. Seuls les agents peuvent le porter. »_

 _« Exactement. Ça veut dire que t'es un agent d'Overwatch. »_

 _« Je suis juste climatologue. »_

 _« C'est pas ce que dit ce poster - très moche d'ailleurs - ni celui-ci.» protesta-t-il, lui désignant deux des grandes affiches un peu défraîchies qui décoraient depuis leurs cadres le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient._

 _Elle les regarda longtemps, ravala un sanglot, se releva puis fit à la fois la chose la plus logique possible, et la plus inattendue. Elle lui colla un douloureux coup de poing dans la clavicule, puis se jeta à son cou en émettant des petits bruits à mi-chemin entre les pleurs et l'insulte en chinois._

 _Il gronda de douleur, puis ricana bêtement, ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire de ses bras, qu'il finit pas enrouler maladroitement autour d'elle._

 _« Aha, pis si ça t'suffit pas, flocon de neige, à titre totalement personnel, t'es mon héros à moi. Un tout petit héros bridé qui dit plein de gros mots que j'comprends pas. »_

 _Elle se figea un instant, lui colla un autre coup de poing, beaucoup plus gentil, puis se détacha de lui, et eut un petit rire._

 _« Jamieson ? »  
« Oï ? »  
« Tu es un abruti. »  
« J'sais.» rit-il de bon cœur._

 _Le silence retomba, durant un peu trop pour être confortable. Mei se dandina un peu devant lui._

 _« Tu es souvent un abruti... mais des fois... tu es la personne la plus sage que je connaisse. »_

 _A son tour, il se tortilla, mal à l'aise. Qu'était-il censé répondre ?  
Elle ne sembla pas se formaliser de son absence de répondant._

 _« Et... et comme ami... »_

 _« J'sais... j'sais... y a pas pire ! » ricana-t-il avec un petit geste négligent de la main._

 _Elle eut l'air horrifié._

 _« Non ! Au contraire ! Tu es... exceptionnel ! Je veux dire... comme être humain... heu... ben... Oui, t'es nul des fois – souvent... Mais comme ami... M. Rutledge a beaucoup de chance... et moi aussi... »_

 _Il se figea en plein milieu d'un geste, comme frappé par la foudre._

 _« Jamieson ? »  
Il lui fallut quelques secondes et toutes ses forces pour mettre assez d'ordre au dedans de lui pour articuler quelque chose._

 _« Ouais, c'est moi. »_

 _« Tout va bien ? »  
Il connaissait la bonne réponse à sa question, mais là, tout suite, elle lui échappait._

 _« On est amis ? » bafouilla-t-il à la place.  
« On ne l'est pas ? » répliqua-t-elle, dubitative._

 _Mais ce n'était pas une réponse, ça ! C'était une question ! Il sentit la colère monter et se perdre au milieu du reste de ses émotions conflictuelles._

 _Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Trop d'idées, trop de pensées, trop d'émotions. Tout arrivait en même temps et lui échappait sans cesse._

 _Machinalement, il plongea la main dans sa poche, s'accrochant au cube de métal qui était devenu un des éléments clés de son quotidien. Le cube qui l'aidait à se concentrer d'habitude, mais là, ce n'était pas assez. Pas assez de sensations pour forcer son cerveau à se calmer. Toujours trop d'espaces vides pour divaguer. Une mine aurait été parfaite pour l'occuper, mais il n'en avait pas._

 _Impossible de réfléchir comme ça. Il lui fallait quelque chose sur lequel se concentrer._

 _« Mei ? »  
L'attention de l'Asiatique fut tout entière sur lui. Il n'utilisait son prénom que dans les circonstances les plus graves._

 _« J'peux t'prendre dans mes bras ? »  
Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, c'était évident, mais elle écarta les bras. Il la serra contre lui, se concentrant là-dessus. Sur la pression de son corps contre son torse. Sur son odeur et le rythme de sa respiration. Sur le retour sensitif de sa prothèse, légèrement dissonant des sensations de sa main de chair. Sur la texture du tissu de son pull, avec une zone un peu râpée, là dans le dos, et la manière dont le fait qu'elle soit contre lui collait ses propres vêtements contre son corps. C'était assez. Assez de sensations, assez de stimuli. Il pouvait réfléchir. Réfléchir à une chose à la fois._

 _« On est amis. » statua-t-il, l'esprit enfin clair._

 _Elle acquiesça, quelque part contre son torse, mais ne bougea pas. Il ne la relâcha pas. C'était tellement reposant. En se concentrant sur sa présence, pendant un instant béni, il pouvait ne penser qu'à une seule chose. Pendant un instant béni, son cerveau n'était plus en ébullition. Pendant un instant béni, il y avait presque du silence dans sa tête. Le silence à la place du bruit incessant de ses pensées. Pas de bruits plus forts, pas d'explosions pour les couvrir, mais un vrai silence. C'était ça, être normal ? Ne pas penser à mille choses en même temps ?_

 _Il dut retenir un gémissement frustré. C'était tellement, tellement bon. A regret, il s'écarta de la petite Chinoise qui se recoiffa - en vain, au vu de la longueur de ses cheveux sur lesquels scintillait la broche qu'il lui avait offert, renvoyant la lumière des néons. Il devrait peut-être réfléchir à une bombe utilisant le composé cryogénique de la princesse. Oui, une arme biphase, projetant d'abord des éclats de glace partout, puis une charge lumineuse... du magnésium peut-être... pour éblouir les ennemis et les désorienter. Ça pourrait être bien. Mais il faudrait qu'il se fabrique quelque chose pour se protéger. Roadie avait les verres de son masque, mais pas lui. D'ailleurs, il devrait aussi terminer les croquis de son propre masque à gaz. Ça pourrait être utile un jour d'avoir aussi un respirateur. Quitte à se faire un masque, autant le faire assorti à celui de Mako. Du cuir orange peut-être ? Ou jaune. Et en forme d'animal. Pas de cochon. Il n'était pas trop cochon. Et Roadie risquait d'être jaloux. De coyote ? Ou de rat ? Oui, de rat, pour aller avec son nom de scène. Il faudrait réfléchir à faire quelque chose de bien avec les oreilles._

 _Il gémit. Le silence était définitivement fini. Retour à la normale. Il se sentit soudain épuisé. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, en terme d'arme biphase, il y avait peut-être aussi quelque chose à faire avec l'anesthésiant qu'utilisait Shrike dans son fusil (1)._

 _« Jamieson ? »  
« Hein ? »  
« Tu m'as écouté ? »  
« Nah. »_

 _« C'est bien ce que je me disais. »_

 _Il se força à se concentrer sur elle._

 _« Maintenant, j't'écoute. »  
L'Asiatique rougit un peu et tenta de mettre derrière son oreille une mèche qu'elle n'avait plus._

 _« Ce soir, Mlle Oxton organise la projection d'un film. Je pensais y aller. M. Rutledge et toi, vous devriez venir. »_

 _« Un film ? »  
« Oui, c'est un film d'action. Je ne sais plus lequel. »_

 _« Oh... Je vais demander à Mako. Mais, heu... il y aura d'autres gens, non ? »  
« Logiquement, oui. »_

 _« T'es sûre qu'ils seront d'accord ? »  
Le regard de la femme se fit soudain dur et froid.  
« Vous avez le droit d'être là. Si quelqu'un y trouve quelque chose à redire, qu'il vienne me l'expliquer en face ! » _

_Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il ne se considérait pas comme spécialement courageux, mais il voulait bien voir qui pourrait l'être assez pour s'opposer à la reine des glaces lorsqu'elle était ainsi._

 _« J'promets rien pour Roadie, mais compte sur moi ! »  
Son sourire lui fit chaud au cœur._

 _Il s'éloigna, agitant la main en signe d'au-revoir._

 _« A plus tard, Jamieson. »  
« Oï ! »_

 _._

L'accueil réservé aux deux Junkers n'avait pas été exactement chaleureux, mais personne n'avait eu le culot d'ouvertement objecter. On avait plus ou moins poliment prié Jamieson de se la fermer après à peine dix minutes de film, et il avait terminé la séance la tête coincée sous le bras de Rutledge qui le bâillonnait d'une main, l'autre tranquillement posée sur son ventre titanesque, mais en dehors de ça, il n'y avait pas eu d'incident.

Le film terminé, tout le monde s'était égaillé, et Zarya - qui était aussi venue de son côté - lui avait suggéré un verre à la cafétéria, ce que les Junkers avaient accepté de bon cœur bien qu'elle ne les aient pas invité. Ils avaient ainsi eu l'occasion de découvrir que Jamieson n'avait pas dû voir le même film qu'eux, au vu du récit qu'il en faisait, et que Rutledge, sans en avoir l'air, avait une certaine culture cinématographique. Sans doute un peu datée, mais néanmoins assez pointue.

A la mention de l'antiquité cinématographique qu'était « Le cuirassé Potemkine », Zarya s'était lancée dans une longue diatribe sur les gemmes méconnues du cinéma russe, et avait fini par conclure sur la nécessité de leur préparer une rétrospective des meilleurs films produits par son pays depuis l'invention du cinématographe. Ce qui promettait beaucoup d'heures d'ennui devant des films mal sous-titrés, s'ils étaient seulement sous-titrés. Rutledge semblait intéressé, Jamieson pas du tout, et bien qu'elle n'ait pas le cœur de clairement dire non à son amie, Mei ne se sentait guère tentée par l'expérience.

Vers minuit, elle décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher, et elle laissa les deux Junkers écouter Zarya leur expliquer en quoi les films d'action russes étaient infiniment plus réalistes que leurs pendants hollywoodiens.

Il était tard, et elle était censée partir en mission en Inde le lendemain pour aller mesurer concrètement la pollution des sols dans le désert du delta du Gange, et pourtant le sommeil ne venait pas. Ce n'était pas exactement une insomnie. Elle n'avait juste pas sommeil. Plutôt que de contempler le plafond sans rien faire, autant mettre ce temps à profit. Pour réfléchir, par exemple. A certaines choses qu'elle esquivait soigneusement depuis des semaines, entre autres.

 _J'ai écrit ce passage en m'inspirant de mon quotidien. Pendant que je relis ce chapitre, je pense aux personnages d'une éventuelle futur fanfic crossover avec des_ wraiths _(_ Stargate : Atlantis _), entrant dans un temple yautja (_ Alien vs Predator _), ainsi qu'aux prochains chapitres de mes autres fanfics en cours, mais également au fait que j'ai encore un bout de gâteau vieux de deux jours à la cuisine et qu'il va falloir que je le mange vite, et aussi que demain, je dois faire le ménage et que je n'en ai pas envie, et que je dois aller faire les courses, mais que j'ai la flemme et que j'ai très envie d'écrire, mais priorité aux courses à cause des horaires des magasins, et que j'espère que ma peinture sera sèche d'ici demain, pour pouvoir continuer à rénover la salle de bains, et... et tout ça avec de la musique dans les oreilles pour essayer d'occuper un peu de bande passante. Oui, mon_ fidget cube _à moi, c'est mes fanfics._


	41. Chapitre 41

Le sous-continent indien avait toujours été une contrée chaude, mais le réchauffement climatique ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau. Un demi-siècle plus tôt, le Gange était un immense fleuve entouré de jungle et de terres agricoles riches parsemées de cité populeuses. A présent, la rivière sacrée hindoue n'était plus qu'un pauvre ruisseau entièrement canalisé afin d'éviter que les rayons sans pitié du soleil ne le fassent complètement s'évaporer.

Il existait encore des oasis de verdure dans le vaste pays, mais ce qui avait été un sublime delta verdoyant n'était plus qu'un vaste désert. Le désert du delta du Gange. Une immense étendue de boue contaminée craquelée et d'ordures qui ne se décomposaient plus. Une catastrophe naturelle figée sous un soleil de plomb. Aux quatre coins de la planète, le monde était devenu meilleur mais, et Mei était bien placée pour le voir, nombreux étaient les endroits oubliés dans cette grande marche du progrès. Il y avait eu des villes ici autrefois. Ses habitants les avaient fuies bien longtemps auparavant, préférant se réfugier dans les bidonvilles qui ceinturaient toutes les grandes cités massées au nord-ouest et venant ainsi grossir leur population déjà trop nombreuse.

Elle avait dû emprunter des vols commerciaux pour venir, la navette Orca ayant été requise ailleurs. Gibraltar-Madrid, Madrid-La Mecque, La Mecque-New Delhi, New Delhi-Calcutta. Une longue suite de correspondances de plus en plus cahoteuses qui l'avait laissée vidée et agitée en même temps.

L'aéroport de Calcutta avait été beau, mais il était depuis au moins vingt ans en grand besoin de rénovation. Partout du marbre craquelé, des barres de chantier installées des années plus tôt en une mesure provisoire – et depuis devenue définitive - de soutenir le toit que les pylônes sculptés ne supportaient plus et, au milieu de tout ça, installés à même le sol devant les rideaux de fer des boutiques prestigieuses dont il ne restait plus que des logos défraîchis, des dizaines de vendeurs de bouteilles d'eau, de fruits, de pâtisseries et autres cartes de la région.

Les services de douane n'avaient même pas été une formalité. Comment un pauvre garde dans une guérite de guingois aurait-il pu vérifier les visas des quelque trois-cents passagers fraîchement débarqués ? Coincée entre un homme portant turban et moustache et une mère de famille tâchant de ne perdre aucun de ses quatre enfants dans la foule, Mei avait été charriée jusqu'à la sortie de l'aéroport sans pouvoir y faire grand-chose.

Un peu désorientée, elle se retrouva soudain seule sur un trottoir en béton brûlant devant lequel filaient des tuk-tuk à lévitation et autres bus navettes aux flancs peints de toutes les couleurs.

« Docteur Zhou, bienvenue en Inde ! » la salua un homme au teint hâlé et au sourire rayonnant vêtu d'un uniforme blanc et violet.

« M. Korpal, je suppose ? Enchantée. » répondit-elle, infiniment soulagée de le voir s'approcher d'elle.

Elle lui tendit la main.  
« Sanjay Korpal, lui-même. Je vous remercie d'être venue si vite, Dr Zhou. » sourit-il, lui rendant sa poignée de main avec douceur mais fermeté.

« Pas de problème. C'est vous qui allez me servir de guide ? » demanda-t-elle, s'essuyant le front.

Il devait faire presque cinquante degrés. Comment faisait-il pour ne même pas transpirer, impeccable dans son bel uniforme à manches longues, alors qu'elle dégoulinait dans sa chemise fine ?

L'homme rit, d'un rire communicatif qui la fit se sentir plus légère.

« Seulement jusqu'à nos bureaux. Je ne vous serais malheureusement pas très utile sur le terrain mais je vous rassure, vous ne serez pas lâchée toute seule. Quelqu'un de plus compétent que moi vous accompagnera. »

Elle acquiesça, tâchant d'ignorer la vague boule d'angoisse au creux de son estomac. C'était sa première grosse mission depuis la Sibérie. Il fallait qu'elle se calme et qu'elle réagisse rationnellement. Les chances qu'une catastrophe se reproduise étaient infinitésimales.

Korpal lui fit signe de le suivre, offrant de porter son sac, et après avoir décliné sa proposition, Mei lui emboîta le pas jusqu'à une voiture de fonction délicieusement climatisée.

« Et le reste de mes bagages ? » demanda-t-elle alors que l'omnic chauffeur demandait l'autorisation de démarrer.

« Kal-5, ici présent, a été les chercher. Ils sont dans le coffre.» répondit l'homme, désignant le robot du menton.

« Merci, Kal-5. »

« C'est un plaisir, Madame. » répondit ce dernier, faisant démarrer la voiture qui accéléra en douceur, glissant silencieusement sur son champ antigravitique.

Korpal avait un don étrange. Celui de rendre le silence confortable. Elle se surprit bientôt à regarder le paysage par la fenêtre.

Calcutta. La ville était noire de monde et Kal-5 devait zigzaguer dans un véritable chaos de véhicules en tous genres et à tous degrés de décrépitude. Des grands bâtiments coloniaux construits presque deux siècles plus tôt, il ne restait plus que l'ossature, sur laquelle s'étaient greffés des bâtiments plus récents, construits plus ou moins professionnellement selon les besoins et la richesses des occupants. Partout des affiches au néon criardes, des câbles électriques, des panneaux vantant les mérites d'un gourou ou d'une nouvelle crème éclaircissante, et dans le moindre recoin laissé libre, un portrait richement encadré ou une statue habillée et ornée de colliers de fleurs d'une quelconque divinité. Omniprésents entre les passants affairés, des singes et des vaches aux grandes cornes souvent décorées de fleurs ou de peintures vives fouillaient les ordures. Misère et prospérité, vulgarité et raffinement, sérénité et empressement. La ville semblait être un immense paradoxe vivant.

« En Inde rien ne fonctionne mais tout marche. »

« Pardon ? »  
« En Inde rien ne fonctionne mais tout marche. Mon père disait souvent ça. » expliqua Korpal. « Je trouve que ça résume bien le pays. Vous ne trouvez pas, Dr Zhou ? »  
« Heu... Oui, sans doute. »

La voiture ralentit, puis s'arrêta, immobilisée par un bus qui bouchait toute la rue, un de ses disques de lévitation de toute évidence en panne.

Avec curiosité, elle observa la scène. Les conducteurs qui klaxonnaient furieusement, les badauds curieux arrêtés sur le côté et la foule de plus en plus nombreuse de ceux qui essayaient de trouver une solution. En moins de cinq minutes, le bus s'ébranlait lentement, un tuk-tuk à lévitation attaché en guise de roue de secours avec des chaînes, des cordes et même une section de câble électrique sortie d'elle ne savait où.

Une fois le mastodonte proprement garé sur le bord de la route, la circulation démentielle reprit en un instant son cours et la voiture repartit.

« Vous voyez ? » demanda Korpal avec un sourire en coin.

« Oui. C'est très impressionnant. » acquiesça-t-elle.

Comment développait-on un tel sens pratique ? Un tel sens de l'improvisation ?

Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, l'homme fit la moue. Ce devait être dur de voir toute cette misère au quotidien.

« C'est impressionnant, mais aussi désespérant, Dr Zhou. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'adore mon pays. L'Inde pourrait être le plus bel endroit du monde, j'en suis convaincu, mais malheureusement, ce n'est qu'un affreux bourbier dans lequel étouffe toute la grandeur qui pourrait en émaner. Regardez tous ces gens. Pouilleux, incultes et sales. Ils se content de chercher leur nourriture au jour le jour et de faire beaucoup trop d'enfants. A part la pilosité - et encore - je ne vois pas ce qui les différencie de macaques qui pullulent dans nos rues. » soupira-t-il, fixant d'un regard mélancolique une femme en sari misérable qui baignait son bébé dans une cuvette à même le trottoir (1).

La sympathie qu'elle ressentait pour l'homme disparut d'un seul coup.

« Ces gens, je suis sûre que si on leur laissait le choix, ils ne vivraient pas ainsi .»  
L'homme tourna son regard vers elle, méditatif.

« Vraiment ? J'en doute, Dr Zhou. Mon entreprise, Vishkar, consacre des fonds non négligeables à l'aide aux populations démunies. Nous réhabilitons les bidonvilles. Leur offrons des habitations salubres, des écoles, des hôpitaux, et pourtant la plupart de ces gens préfèrent retourner à leur crasse. »

« Peut-être n'utilisez-vous pas la bonne méthode ? »  
Quelque chose de glacial scintilla dans le regard de l'Indien.

« J'ignorais que vous possédiez également un degré en sociologie, Dr Zhou. »

« Je n'en ai pas, mais... »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous devriez peut-être vous contenter de donner votre avis dans votre domaine d'étude, Docteur, vous ne croyez pas ? »  
Confuse, elle baissa les yeux.

« Oui, bien sûr, désolée. » bafouilla-t-elle.

Le silence retomba lourdement, alors qu'il se retournait pour contempler le paysage qui défilait.

Pourquoi s'était-elle excusée ? Fronçant les sourcils, elle regarda par la fenêtre la grande tour blanche de laquelle ils semblaient s'approcher.

Pourquoi s'être excusée ? Elle n'avait rien dit de mal et n'avait pas été malpolie. Elle se sentit furieuse et honteuse tout à la fois d'avoir été manipulée par l'homme, qui ne lui avait à présent plus rien de sympathique.

Le trajet dura encore une bonne demi-heure, puis enfin Kal-5 immobilisa la voiture devant les portes de verre de la grande tour blanche aux couleurs de Vishkar Corporation.

« Votre voyage a dû vous épuiser, Dr Zhou. On a préparé une chambre à votre attention » annonça comme si de rien n'était Korpal alors que l'omnic lui ouvrait la porte.

Elle fixa l'homme, les yeux ronds. Comment pouvait-il parler si poliment alors qu'un instant plus tôt, un lourd silence régnait dans la voiture ?  
« Ne vous en faites pas, on va s'occuper de vos bagages, venez. » l'invita-t-il à le suivre.

Elle lui emboîta mécaniquement le pas, et se laissa guider jusqu'à une véritable suite au cinquante-deuxième étage de l'immeuble.

« Désirez-vous manger quelque chose ? Nous avons un chef new-yorkais qui fait des burgers sublimes. » suggéra-t-il, attrapant une télécommande qui, sur simple pression d'un bouton, transforma un pan entier de mur en écran géant affichant des paysages idylliques entre deux clips promotionnels de l'entreprise.

Il coupa néanmoins le son.

Elle fixa l'homme, perplexe. Son comportement lui échappait. Son ventre gargouilla et elle se rappela qu'il lui avait posé une question.

« Oui, volontiers. »  
« Fantastique ! Un plateau va vous être monté. Reposez-vous, le briefing pour votre mission est agendé à cet après-midi. » ajouta-t-il avec enthousiasme, posant la télécommande.

Elle le regarda s'approcher de la porte. Il émanait de lui une telle aura de sympathie qu'elle se mit à douter de sa mémoire. Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé l'échange dans la voiture ?  
« A plus tard, Dr Zhou. Et merci encore d'être là. » la salua-t-il.

« ...A plus tard. » répondit-elle mécaniquement.

Quelque chose lui échappait, et ça la rendait vaguement nauséeuse.

La porte se referma en silence et elle se retrouva seule. Son premier geste fut d'éteindre l'écran. Le second, de prendre sa trousse de toilette dans son sac et de se diriger vers la douche.

.

 _Le bureau en penthouse dominait toute la ville, offrant une vue unique à trois-cent soixante degrés de Calcutta, sa grandeur et sa décadence._

 _D'un clic, Korpal changea de caméra. Enroulée dans une serviette brodée de l'insigne de Vishkar, la petite Chinoise grignotait les frites accompagnant le burger qui venait de lui être apporté._

 _S'il avait insisté pour aller lui-même chercher la femme, ce n'était pas pour rien. Overwatch. Il fallait qu'il juge de la puissance de l'organisation. De son potentiel aussi. Elle pouvait être autant un utile allié qu'une très gênante épine dans le pied. L'analyse environnementale indépendante demandée par le gouvernement indien avait été une parfaite excuse pour prendre contact avec l'organisation renaissante, afin de tâter le terrain._

 _Trois coups sur la porte vitrée de son bureau lui firent lever le nez. Il jeta un dernier regard satisfait à son écran. Pour l'heure, la petite femme rondelette n'avait rien fait laissant supposer qu'elle était là pour autre chose que pour analyser de la poussière contaminée._

 _Il éteignit l'écran et se leva._

 _« Entrez, Satya. »_

 _« M. Korpal, bonsoir. »_

 _« Prenez place. » l'invita-t-il._

 _Elle obéit, lissant maniaquement le pantalon de son uniforme avant de fixer un point quelque part sur son front, attendant qu'il prenne la parole._

 _Il se réinstalla avant de commencer à parler._

 _« Merci d'être venue, Satya. Je voudrais que nous préparions le briefing de tout à l'heure. »_

 _._

Une douche, un bon repas - Korpal n'avait pas menti sur les capacités du chef cuisinier - et une sieste lui avaient fait beaucoup de bien. Lorsque le téléphone sonna, Mei était en pleine forme.

Au bout du fil, une voix féminine lui demanda si elle était prête. Dix minutes plus tard, Korpal toquait à sa porte. Tout en discutant gracieusement de tout et de rien, il l'escorta jusqu'à un immense bureau au dernier étage de la tour, puis l'invita à s'asseoir autour d'une grande table oblongue en verre.

Elle obéit, se sentant toute petite et un peu perdue dans le grand fauteuil en cuir bleu identique à la dizaine d'autres qui entourait le large plateau de verre.

L'homme s'installa à une des extrémités de la table, dos au grand bureau qui dominait toute la pièce depuis son piédestal.

« Mlle Vaswani va bientôt nous rejoindre. Mais laissez-moi en attendant vous présenter notre nouveau projet : Idealia.» proposa-t-il, appuyant sur le bouton d'une télécommande qu'elle n'avait pas vue auparavant, faisant se déployer un hologramme au milieu de la table.

En belles lignes bleues, tournait lentement sur elle-même l'image d'une ville toute en tours élancées et en jardins luxuriants.

« Utopea et ses nombreuses sœurs l'ont prouvé : grâce à la technologie de photoformation que nous avons brevetée (2), Vishkar est en mesure de bâtir dès aujourd'hui les villes de demain. Jusqu'à maintenant, nos projets se sont toujours intégré à des villes déjà existantes, soit en venant s'ajouter aux quartiers déjà présents, soit en remplaçant ceux devenus insalubres. Intégrer une ville de lumière à une cité souvent plus que centenaire pose ses propres défis, mais aujourd'hui, nous sommes prêts à en relever de nouveaux, ce en construisant une ville là où il n'y a rien. » expliqua-t-il, tandis que l'hologramme accompagnait ses paroles par un travelling arrière jusqu'à montrer une vue spatiale du désert du delta du Gange, au milieu duquel scintillait comme un joyau le petit point d'Idealia.

Il fallait bien le reconnaître, l'homme savait vendre son produit.

« Avec Idealia, nous voulons autant créer un nouveau centre urbain moderne et prospère que réhabiliter un écosystème ravagé par les inconséquences des générations précédentes. » poursuivit-il, la projection montrant à présent les portions de jardins-jungles censés jalonner la ville.

Détournant les yeux du spectacle scintillant, Mei fixa l'homme de l'autre côté de l'hologramme.

« Ce projet à l'air grandiose. Mais je ne suis pas là pour vous aider à le construire. Je suis là pour analyser les taux de pollution dans le désert. »  
« C'est vrai, Dr Zhou. Pour être exact, vous êtes là pour nous dire quelle est la nature exacte de la pollution qui souille nos sols, et quelles sont les meilleures méthodes pour nous en débarrasser. On ne peut pas construire une cité idéale sur une base corrompue. »

Son ton était poli et optimiste, et pourtant, toujours cette impression un peu désagréable qu'elle ne parvenait pas vraiment à cerner.

Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'y penser davantage car, de trois coups sur la porte de verre du bureau, une Indienne en uniforme blanc et violet attira son attention. Korpal lui fit signe d'entrer.

Si elle n'avait pas eu l'air aussi strict et la démarche d'une économie parfaitement régulière, la femme aurait pu être mannequin. Grande, des jambes interminables, le visage d'une symétrie parfaite, elle était sublime.

« Dr Zhou, voici Satya Vaswani, notre meilleure architecte et votre guide. Quand je vous disais que nous allions vous confier à quelqu'un de plus compétent, je ne mentais pas.» nota joyeusement Korpal, tandis que la femme la saluait d'un geste de la tête.

« Bonjour, Dr Zhou. » ajouta sobrement cette dernière.

« Bonjour, Mme Vaswani. »

« Mademoiselle. » corrigea la femme.

« Excusez-moi, Mlle Vaswani. »

Cette dernière acquiesça, et Korpal reprit le fil de sa présentation tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui.

.

Korpal avait été clair. Aussi transparent que sa technologie photoformatrice. Elle était là pour leur permettre de concrétiser leur projet titanesque. Mei détestait l'idée de travailler ainsi à enrichir une corporation.

Satya, qui l'avait raccompagnée à sa chambre, prit soudain la parole, la faisant sursauter.

« Sanjay pense que vous n'êtes pas convaincue du bien-fondé de notre projet. Si tel est le cas, vous avez tort, Dr Zhou. Vishkar ne fait qu'œuvrer pour le plus grand bien. Idealia permettra de reloger dans de meilleures conditions des milliers de gens. Aujourd'hui, presque vingt pourcent de la superficie de notre pays est rendue inhabitable par le désert. Si nous parvenons à le dompter et à le faire reculer, nous pourrons reprendre ce qui nous revient de droit. Nous avons le pouvoir d'améliorer la société. Il serait criminel de ne pas en faire usage. » déclara-t-elle en un anglais parfaitement académique, d'un ton à la fois métronomique et enthousiaste.

Mei sourit. Elle espérait sincèrement que la femme avait raison.

Satya ne sembla pas noter qu'elle ne lui répondit pas.

« Notre départ pour la zone de prospection est prévu pour demain huit heures zéro-zéro, cela vous convient-il, Dr Zhou ? »  
« Oui, ce sera parfait. »  
« Très bien, à demain.» conclut l'architecte, faisant demi-tour, la laissant seule devant la porte de sa suite.

Mei la regarda partir. Satya avait quelque chose de moins chaleureux que Korpal, comme une note étrange dans la voix, un quelque chose d'anormal dans le rythme élégant de ses gestes. Comme son supérieur, il y avait en elle quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond. Il faudrait qu'elle s'en méfie.

.

Parmi les quelques trucs utiles que l'armée lui avait appris, le fait qu'être appelé aux aurores dans le bureau de son supérieur n'était généralement pas bon signe figurait en tête de liste pour Zarya.

« Lieutenant Amari ? » demanda-t-elle, passant la tête par la porte du bureau entrouverte.

L'Egyptienne lui fit signe d'entrer.

« Veuillez fermer la porte, je vous prie. »

Elle obtempéra, et se posta en position de repos devant le bureau.

Pharah lui jeta un regard critique.

« J'apprécie la rigueur militaire, Sergent, mais le soleil n'est pas encore levé, alors par pitié, asseyez-vous. »

Elle obéit.

L'Egyptienne contempla une dernière fois l'écran devant elle, soupira, puis se passa une main fatiguée sur les yeux.

« Pardonnez mon audace, Lieutenant, mais vous avez dormi cette nuit ? »

Pharah soupira.

« A votre avis, Sergent ? »  
Bien sûr que non. Elle n'avait qu'à regarder ses cernes pour le voir. L'Egyptienne sembla enfin trouver le courage de lui exposer la raison de sa convocation.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici, Zaryanova ? »  
« Un peu plus d'un an, Lieutenant. »  
« Et que pensez-vous d'Overwatch ? »  
« Je ne comprends pas votre question. »

Où est-ce qu'elle voulait en venir ?

« Que pensez-vous de l'organisation ? Des ses missions ? De ses membres ? »  
Zarya prit le temps de réfléchir.

« Je pense que le travail d'Overwatch est d'utilité publique, et j'apprécie les missions qui me sont confiées. »

Pharah acquiesça.

« Et que pensez-vous des membres présents sur la base ? »

La question était délicate. Il faudrait que sa réponse le soit tout autant.  
« Pour autant que je puisse en juger, ils sont tous très compétents dans leur domaine respectif. »

Une fois encore l'Egyptienne hocha la tête, puis se massa les tempes.

« Si je puis me permettre, Lieutenant. Pourquoi m'avoir convoquée ? »  
Pharah soupira.

« Parce que j'ai un problème, Sergent. Un problème épineux. »

« Si je peux vous aider, je le ferai.» assura-t-elle sans hésiter.

La spontanéité de sa réponse la surprit, et sembla aussi prendre de court l'officière, qui lui tendit une des nombreuses tablettes traînant sur son bureau. Elle la prit et consulta l'e-mail affiché dessus, puis la lui rendit. Pharah la reposa sur les autres.

« Vous avez un problème, en effet. » approuva Zarya.

« J'ai un problème, et vous êtes la seule solution que j'aie pu y trouver. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, Lieutenant. »

Pharah reprit le mail et le relut en diagonale.

« Overwatch essaie désespérément de retrouver sa légitimité. Dans de telles circonstances, on ne peut pas refuser une telle mission, mais pour des raisons évidentes, nous ne pouvons pas non plus la remplir. »

Elle pencha la tête de côté, perplexe.

« Vous voulez volontairement faire échouer cette mission ? »  
« Oui et non, Sergent. Je veux qu'officiellement, cette mission soit un succès, tout en permettant à Fawkes et Rutledge de continuer à travailler pour nous. »

« Je comprends, mais pourquoi faire appel à moi ? Vos agents - officiels, s'entend - ne peuvent-ils pas s'en occuper ? »

« Malheureusement non. Envoyer un agent d'Overwatch et non un mercenaire à notre solde rendrait l'éventuel échec de la mission beaucoup trop compromettant. »

Ça, elle l'avait bien compris, mais pourquoi ne pas envoyer un des anciens agents d'Overwatch devenus mercenaires ?

« Pourquoi moi, et pas Shrike ou le Soldat 76 ? »  
« Vous n'êtes pas la seule mercenaire à notre solde, mais vous êtes la seule à l'être officiellement, sergent Zaryanova. Voilà pourquoi. »

« Je comprends votre logique, Lieutenant, mais si j'agis en votre nom, un échec de ma part équivaudra à un échec d'Overwatch, non ? »

« C'est pour ça qu'officiellement, vous n'allez pas échouer. »

« J'avoue que je ne vous suis pas. »  
L'Egyptienne la dévisagea de longs instants.

« Vous aimez votre pays, n'est-ce pas, Zarya ? »  
Elle fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr qu'elle aimait son pays. C'était quoi cette question ?  
« Oui, vous aimez votre pays. Que seriez-vous prête à faire pour lui ? »  
« Tout ce qui est nécessaire. »

C'était une réponse absolue. Mais ce « tout » avait changé depuis quelques mois. Parce qu'elle en était venue à la conclusion qu'elle ferait davantage de bien à la Russie et au monde en travaillant avec Overwatch qu'au service des différentes corporations de sa nation.

Pharah acquiesça.

« Cela va de soi. Au vu des derniers événements, selon vous, où Rutledge et Fawkes sont-ils les plus utiles ? Neutralisés en prison, ou ici, sous mon contrôle ? »  
« Ici. »

Une fois encore, la réponse ne souffrait aucune hésitation. Elle avait étudié les dossiers des Junkers. Ils n'étaient jamais restés aussi longtemps sous le contrôle d'aucune autorité.

Pharah sourit.

« Nous sommes d'accord. Je suppose que lorsque vous faisiez encore partie de l'armée, vous avez dû choisir une fois ou l'autre entre vos camarades ou la réussite de votre mission. »

« Et vous, Lieutenant ? »  
« Trop souvent. »

« Pareil. »

Elles échangèrent un regard. Entre elles, la compréhension muette des vétérans qui ont vu et fait des choses inhumaines.

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? »  
« Accomplissez la mission. Neutralisez-les. Arrêtez-les et faites ce que la patriote que vous êtes ferait : prévenez votre gouvernement. »

« Vous voulez que je remette les Junkers aux autorités russes ? Alors que le Dr Ziegler a dû ruser pour les y soustraire ? »

« Oui. Appelez-les. Dites-leur que vous les avez neutralisé, et qu'ils ont été remis aux autorités canadiennes. Qu'une mission d'extraction rapide pourra leur permettre de les récupérer. »

Elle comprit enfin la stratégie de l'Egyptienne.

« Vous comptez sur la mission d'extraction pour donner une opportunité aux Junkers de fuir ? »  
« Exact. Si chacun joue son rôle, ils seront toujours sous mes ordres, mais Overwatch sera néanmoins crédité de leur capture efficace. Gagnant sur toute la ligne. »

« Leur évasion risque de causer des morts. » nota Zarya.

« C'est pour ça que je vous ai demandé ce que vous étiez prête à faire pour votre pays, Sergent. Êtes-vous prête à sacrifier quelques compatriotes pour le bien de cette mission ? »  
Elle prit le temps de réfléchir. C'était la première fois qu'elle réfléchissait. Elle l'avait fait tant de fois sans même y penser. Mourir pour la patrie, c'était normal. C'était ce qu'on attendait d'eux. C'était ce que faisaient les bons soldats. Mais un bon soldat ne mourrait pas dans une affaire louche comme ça. Un bon soldat mourrait en défendant sa patrie contre des saletés d'omnics.

Elle repensa à Poda et à ses hommes. Des matricules que tout le monde, sauf Mei-Ling Zhou et Angela Ziegler, avait été prêt à sacrifier. Personne n'avait pensé qu'ils valaient la peine de les sauver, sauf les deux scientifiques d'Overwatch. Overwatch était censé protéger les gens, pas les mener à leur mort. Mais Mei lui avait montré les statistiques. Ces putains de Junkers avaient indirectement sauvé plus de cinq-cents personnes. Combien pourraient-ils encore en sauver ? Infiniment plus que la poignée de personnes à qui leur évasion coûterait la vie, c'était certain.

« J'y suis prête, mais Lieutenant, à l'avenir, ne me mentez plus. Vous ne m'avez pas convoquée parce que je suis la seule mercenaire légale ici. Vous m'avez convoquée parce que je suis la seule Russe ici. Ce n'est pas pour éviter les retombées d'un éventuel échec que vous me vouliez, mais pour que je trahisse mon pays. »

« Je ne vous demande pas de trahir votre pays, Zarya. »  
« _Ne_ ! Vous me demandez de trahir mon pays. Vous me demandez de trahir le gouvernement à qui j'ai juré fidélité... mais vous me demandez de le faire pour les bonnes raisons. Parce que vous aviez raison : la légalité ne peut pas tout faire. Les héros qui font la couverture des magazines ne peuvent pas tout faire. Trop souvent, ils sont impuissants. Je sais de quoi je parle. Et je serais la dernière des _negodyay,_ si je refusais de l'admettre. »

« Merci, Sergent.» soupira l'Egyptienne, infiniment soulagée.

« Ne me remerciez pas, lieutenant Amari, je ne le fais pas pour vous. Je le fais parce que je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. » répondit-elle sèchement en se levant.

Pharah acquiesça et se leva pour la saluer dans les formes.

Elle lui rendit son garde-à-vous, puis sortit.

Parfois, la meilleure chose à faire était aussi la plus pénible. Mais cette mission là n'en faisait pas partie. Des inconnus allaient mourir pour le plus grand bien. Elle pouvait vivre avec ça. Leurs ombres sans visage s'ajouteraient juste aux ombres innombrables qui peuplaient ses nuits.

Le lieutenant Amari lui enverrait les détails de la mission en temps utile.

* * *

(1) _C'est le genre de scène que j'ai vu lorsque je suis allée en Inde. La misère y est omniprésente et, en quelque sorte, grandiose._

(2) _Pour ceux qui sont plus familiers de la version anglaise, la photoformation, c'est le terme français officiel pour la technologie « Hard-light »._


	42. Chapitre 42

_« Attendez ? Vous voulez quoi ? Qu'on s'laisse choper ? Mais vous êtes devenue complètement tarée ? C'est pas du tout ce qui est dans notre accord ! Notre accord c'est : on bosse pour vous et on va pas en taule ! » beugla Jamieson.  
« Je le sais très bien, M. Fawkes. Je ne vous demande pas d'aller en prison, je vous demande juste de vous laisser capturer par le sergent Zaryanova qui vous remettra ensuite aux autorités canadiennes, et vous donnera une opportunité de vous enfuir. » soupira l'Égyptienne._

 _«Hey, z'êtes au courant que si vous envoyez pas la Ruskoff sur nos culs, et qu'on a pas à faire semblant de se faire capturer, ben, on a pas à s'échapper ensuite ? »  
« M. Fawkes, il faut que vous vous laissiez capturer. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
Mako secoua la tête. A ce rythme, ça allait durer des heures._

 _« Jamieson ? »  
« Oï ? »  
« La ferme. » siffla-t-il._

 _« Mais, Roadie... »_

 _Il le fit taire d'un geste et s'avança d'un pas, le repoussant derrière sa carrure massive._

 _« Lieutenant, vous voulez qu'on se laisse gentiment capturer pour que vous puissiez en retirer toute la gloire ? » demanda-t-il.  
L'Égyptienne pinça les lèvres._

 _« Je ne dirais pas « gentiment ». Il faut que ce soit réaliste. Mais oui, il faudrait qu'à la fin, le sergent Zaryanova soit vainqueur. »_

 _« Pourquoi on se laisserait faire? »  
« Parce que vous avez accepté d'obéir à mes ordres ? »  
Ils échangèrent un regard. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'ils avaient accepté._

 _Il le fit savoir d'un grognement mauvais._

 _« Ce que mon pote veut dire, c'est qu'on a accepté de, comment vous avez dit déjà ? Ah oui ! Faire un truc de bien pour une fois dans nos vies de merde. En quoi vous permettre de vous faire reluire le derche sauvera des vies ? Parce que OK, on bute des connards, on sauve des innocents, c'est logique, mais là, elle est où la logique ? » intervint Jamieson, pointant la tête par dessus son épaule._

 _Il ne l'aurait pas dit comme ça, mais il ne l'aurait pas mieux dit._

 _La militaire soupira une fois encore._

 _« La logique, M. Fawkes, c'est qu'en permettant à Overwatch de regagner davantage de légitimité, vous nous permettez d'augmenter notre champ d'action. De renforcer notre crédibilité et nos appuis politiques... »_

 _« ...Et donc vos financements. » la coupa Mako._

 _Au final, on en revenait toujours à ça. Le pognon._

 _« C'est vrai, mais là n'est pas le plus important. Le plus important, c'est que vous nous permettrez de lutter plus efficacement contre la criminalité internationale. »_

 _« Donc, ce sera nous les héros ? » demanda Jamieson._

 _« En un sens, oui. » acquiesça le lieutenant._

 _Un large sourire fendit le visage de son ami et il soupira. Jamie était tellement en manque de reconnaissance qu'il était prêt à accepter cette pauvre excuse de gloire._

 _« Alors c'est OK ! » claironna le jeune Junker._

 _Avec un grondement, il se passa une main fatiguée sur le masque. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il lui apprenne à réfléchir un peu avant d'accepter ce genre de projet foireux. Parce que là, c'était clair, ils avaient beaucoup à perdre, leur vie en premier, et pas grand-chose à gagner. Mais Jamieson était parti dans son délire de « On est des héros de l'ombre comme Bratman ! » et il ne risquait pas d'entendre raison._

 _Résigné, il l'attrapa par le harnais et le tira hors du bureau de la militaire. Elle saurait où les trouver en temps utile._

 _._

Une main en visière pour se protéger des rayons brûlants du soleil, Mei contemplait la vaste étendue brunâtre. A part quelques sacs poubelles à moitié encroûtés dans le sol, rien ne bougeait dans la faible brise chargée de poussière qui soufflait.

« Vous êtes sûre que c'est ici ? » demanda-t-elle à Satya.

« Les coordonnées GPS sont formelles. Nous nous trouvons très exactement au futur emplacement de la tour Vishnu. Sur la colline là-bas se dressera le jardin Bengali, et à sa gauche, le musée du Gange. »

« OK, OK. Commençons les mesures alors. » capitula-t-elle, s'essuyant le front qui, comme le reste de son corps ruisselait de sueur.

Satya transpirait à peine, les minuscules gouttelettes ajoutant juste un halo rayonnant à sa personne déjà tellement parfaite. Mei eut l'impulsion de l'étrangler. A la place, elle déploya Snowball qui s'envola, ravi d'être enfin libéré du socle sur son conteneur à fluide cryogénique qu'elle avait emporté sur demande express de Pharah. C'était son arme de service et, en tant qu'agent d'Overwatch, elle devait avoir son arme sur elle en mission.

Le petit drone revint flotter devant elle, des points d'interrogation sur son écran.

Elle se tourna vers l'Indienne qui l'accompagnait.

« Quelle est la superficie de la zone à analyser ? »  
« Cinq-cents kilomètres carrés, Dr Zhou. »

« Quoi ?! » s'étrangla-t-elle.

Elle avait dû mal entendre. Cinq-cents kilomètre carré, c'était énorme comme surface.

« Cinq-cents kilomètres carrés, Dr Zhou. » répéta la femme.

« Vous êtes sûr, Mlle Vaswani ? C'est une superficie immense. Il nous faudrait des jours, non, des semaines pour faire une analyse complète de la zone. »

« Alors on ne devrait pas traîner, Dr Zhou. »

C'était absurde. Stupide. Il y avait forcément une erreur quelque part.

Satya Vaswani semblait très compétente dans son domaine, mais Mei ne pouvait décemment pas accepter un tel chiffre sans vérification préalable.

Fouillant dans son sac, elle en sortit son téléphone satellite et composa le numéro que Korpal lui avait donné. L'Indienne l'observait, impénétrable.

« Sanjay Korpal à l'appareil. »

« Bonjour, ici Mei-Ling Zhou. J'aurais besoin d'une information. »

« Posez toutes vos questions à Satya. Elle est là pour ça. » répondit-il d'un ton occupé.

« C'est à dire que... (Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la femme qui l'observait toujours calmement.) Quelle est la superficie à analyser exactement ? »  
« Satya n'a pas pu vous donner cette information ? »  
« Si, mais... »

« Alors quel est le problème, Dr Zhou ? »  
« Mlle Vaswani avance le chiffre de cinq-cents kilomètres carrés. C'est une surface immense. »

« C'est la surface totale que nous comptons exploiter avec Idealia et ses faubourgs. »

« C'est à dire que... procéder aux analyses demandées sur une telle zone va demander des semaines. »  
« Alors qu'attendez-vous ? »  
Perplexe, elle cligna des yeux.

Un instant plus tard, un bip lui signala que la communication avait été interrompue.

Satya sourit.

« On peut se mettre au travail maintenant ? »

Elle devait rêver. C'était la seule explication logique. Elle sortit sa tablette et relut le contrat d'engagement. Elle avait été engagée à un tarif horaire indécent. C'était forcément un rêve. Elle allait se réveiller dans la suite climatisée de la tour Vishkar, et se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas encore partie. C'était la seule explication logique.

« Si vous vous inquiétez pour le paiement de vos honoraires, Dr Zhou, je vous rassure : Vishkar veillera à ce que le gouvernement indien vous paie en temps et en heure. »

Ah. Donc c'était Vishkar qui la faisait travailler, mais pas eux qui allaient payer. Raison de plus de se méfier.

« Je dois encore passer un appel, si vous permettez. »

Satya acquiesça et s'éloigna un peu, contemplant le paysage, les mains croisées dans le dos, la paume de sa main gauche luisant de l'éclat bleuté du générateur photoformateur qui y était logé.

Cette fois, elle appela Overwatch.

La voix d'Athena lui demanda de s'identifier, puis après l'avoir saluée, à qui elle voulait parler.

« J'aimerais parler au lieutenant Amari. »

« Je vous connecte. Bonne journée, Dr Zhou. »

« Merci Athena. Bonne journée. »  
La militaire décrocha au bout de trois sonneries.

« Dr Zhou, un problème ? »  
« Peut-être. Je viens d'arriver sur site avec mon accompagnatrice fournie par Vishkar Corporation. Je viens d'apprendre que ce n'est pas Vishkar mais l'État indien qui va financer la mission. Or comme vous le savez sans doute, la rémunération est particulièrement haute pour ce type de contrat, et on vient de me demander d'analyser en profondeur cinq-cents kilomètres carrés. »

« C'est grand. Concrètement, ça signifie quoi ? »  
« Que j'en ai pour deux à trois semaines, au moins. »

Elle entendit Pharah marmonner de son côté pendant qu'elle calculait, puis le bip inimitable de confirmation d'une recherche sur le serveur d'Overwatch.

« Vous avez bien fait de m'appeler, Dr Zhou. Je doute que le gouvernement indien soit disposé à vous payer un cinquième de son PIB pour des analyses, aussi poussées soient-elles. »

« Je fais quoi en attendant ? »  
« Commencez les analyses sur le point où vous vous trouvez. Si je ne vous ai pas rappelée d'ici à ce que vous ayez terminé, attendez avant de poursuivre. »

« Bien. Désolée du dérangement. »  
« Ne vous excusez pas, c'est une très bonne chose que vous m'ayez contactée. A bientôt, Mei. »

« Au revoir, Lieutenant. »

.

Elles se mirent donc au travail et elle envoya Snowball scanner la zone alentour.

Korpal lui avait assuré que Vishkar fournirait de quoi faire les carottages. Elle s'était attendue à une colonne de carottage dernier cri, et certainement pas à Satya se servant du générateur photoformateur de sa main pour forer le sol et en extraire des carottes parfaites, qu'elle déposait délicatement dans les tubes de plexiglas prévus à cet effet et également fournis par Vishkar.

Chaque section de carotte pesait bien trente kilos, et pourtant l'Indienne les manipulait avec grâce, guidant le tube de lumière solide qui emprisonnait la terre généré par le gant de sa main gauche avec une espèce de manipulateur photoformateur qu'elle tenait de l'autre main, et qui évoquait à Mei le croisement absurde entre un pistolet, une griffe de rapace et un meuble design.

« Vous voulez de l'aide ? »  
« Non. Faites vos analyses préliminaires, Dr Zhou. »

Elle hésita un instant. Ce devait être vraiment lourd.

« Ça n'aurait pas été plus simple d'utiliser une colonne de carottage classique ? »  
« Plus simple mais moins optimisé. La lumière est par essence stérile, contrairement à l'acier. Je ne risque pas de contaminer les échantillons. »

« Oui, bien sûr. » marmonna-t-elle, s'approchant des premières carottes pour les examiner.

S'ils recherchaient des échantillons de bactéries inconnues, la non-contamination des carottes serait une priorité, mais comme ils recherchaient des métaux lourds et autres polluants qu'ils savaient présents en grand nombre, ce n'étaient pas quelques bactéries de plus ou de moins qui allaient changer quoi que ce soit.

Elle alluma l'enregistreur de son communicateur et se mit au travail, se penchant sur les premières carottes extraites par Satya.

« Forte présence de déchets plastiques. Sacs à usage unique et bouteilles en PET, principalement. Leur nombre semble augmenter avec la profondeur du carottage. Leur quantité reste toutefois anormalement élevée au-dessus de la zone de deux mètres, qui correspond à la période chronologique de ces trente dernières années. Pour rappel, l'usage de ce type de consommables plastiques a été totalement interdit par le traité de Chicago de 2052, après avoir été limité uniquement aux plastiques recyclés par les accords de Malmö de 2037. Cela me conduit à deux conclusions : la mise en œuvre des lois internationales de protection environnementale n'ont pas été appliquées correctement par le pouvoir en place, et les infrastructures de recyclage et de collecte des déchets font cruellement défaut. »

Elle s'interrompit, s'écartant pour laisser Satya déposer la dernière carotte du forage, puis elle se remit au travail.

« Le mélange boue organique-argile typique des sous-sols fluviaux a formé en séchant un milieu anaérobie, qui a empêché tout développement bactérien et donc toute décomposition des déchets. On constate qu'à cinq mètres de profondeur, les déchets sont aussi bien préservés que ceux à un mètre de fond. Fines lignes sédimentaires laissant penser à des contaminations sporadiques au nickel et au plomb. A trois mètres... vingt-trois, un résidu grumeleux noir laisse à penser que des huiles moteur ou des carburants fossiles ont été déversés à même le sol. L'éclaircissement de la teinte générale des sédiments est caractéristique d'une disparition rapide et totale de la végétation. A partir de quatre mètres soixante, présence de bois prouvant la couverture arborée de la région il y a cinquante ans, malgré la pollution plastique énorme de la zone à l'époque. Un film blanchâtre recouvre tous les sédiments de quatre mètres soixante-six à cinq mètres zéro-deux. Une analyse en laboratoire devrait fournir la composition exacte de ce film. Il s'agit sans doute d'une pollution chimique ayant duré plusieurs années. Les rejets d'une usine, peut-être ? Les sédiments deviennent exempts de traces visibles de pollution à partir de quinze mètres de fond. Des analyses chimiques permettront la confirmation ou l'infirmation d'une pollution invisible. Visuellement, les carottes indiquent que la région était recouverte d'une jungle en bonne santé il y a un siècle et demi environ. Après cela, les premières traces de dégradations humaines deviennent clairement visibles. Le premier déchet humains est un tesson de verre marron à... dix-sept mètres trente-neuf. »

Elle s'interrompit brièvement, réfléchissant, puis poursuivit :

« Suite à ces premières observations, mes recommandations sont les suivantes : le sous-sol de la zone est lourdement contaminé et doit absolument être traité avant toute exploitation du terrain. Après des analyses de laboratoire précises afin de déterminer l'exacte nature des polluants chimiques, les sédiments doivent être dragués sur une profondeur d'au moins cinq mètres, tamisés afin d'en retirer tout déchet plastique, puis passés par un cycle de nettoyage dans un « filtre de Bergson » afin d'en retirer les métaux lourds, cycle suivi d'une purification photochimique en phase aqueuse pour en extraire les composantes pétrochimiques indésirables. Je conseille enfin l'adjonction de charbon actif à une proportion de un pour mille afin de neutraliser les résidus médicamenteux ainsi que les bactéries hautement pathogènes dormantes, typiques de ce genre d'environnement (1). Ainsi, le sous-sol devrait être assaini de risques majeurs pour la population. Je déconseille toutefois d'y cultiver quoi que ce soit destiné à l'alimentation humaine. Pour cet usage, je recommanderais un nettoyage en catalyseur moléculaire - très coûteux au vu du volume à traiter - ou l'ajout d'au moins un mètre de terre saine par-dessus la terre contaminée pour des céréales, et trois mètres pour des arbres fruitiers, afin d'isoler les végétaux de la pollution. »

Satisfaite de son examen préliminaire, elle arrêta l'enregistrement et se redressa.

Satya, à son tour désœuvrée, l'observait avec attention.

« Vous déduisez tout cela de ces simples échantillons ? Comme ça, sans aucune machine ? Sans microscope ou chromatographe ? »  
« Oui, mais ce n'est qu'une analyse préliminaire. »

Satya hocha la tête.

« Vous connaissez bien votre métier. Quelle est la distance minimale pour que le prochain carottage soit pertinent ? Cinquante mètres ? Cent mètres ? » demanda cette dernière, examinant les alentours.

« Ça dépend de l'échelle de mesure. Il vaut mieux que l'on attende confirmation, Mlle Vaswani. »

La femme se retourna, confuse.

« Mais vous l'avez dit vous-même, Dr Zhou, nous avons beaucoup de travail. »

Il n'y avait pas d'agressivité dans son ton, juste de l'incompréhension.

« Ce n'est pas grave, on va attendre un petit moment. De toute manière je meurs de chaud, j'ai besoin d'une pause. »

« Bien. Il faut que vous vous hydratiez correctement, sinon votre processus cognitif va ralentir. » acquiesça l'Indienne, produisant une bouteille d'eau à la ligne élégante.

Mei la prit avec gratitude et en avala la moitié alors que Satya buvait à peine une gorgée de la sienne.

.

« On devrait continuer les analyses plutôt que d'attendre inutilement, Dr Zhou. »

Mei examina la proposition. C'était tentant. Travailler la distrairait un peu de cette fournaise.  
« Non, on attend une confirmation. » décida-t-elle finalement.

« A votre convenance. »

.

 _« Hey, Roadie, c'est quand que commence la mission « Russian Hunter » ? »_

 _« Pas tout de suite. »_

 _Jamieson s'affaissa un peu dans le side-car._

 _« Oh... dommage. »_

 _Mako soupira. Cette question, Jamie la lui avait posée au moins dix fois depuis le matin._

 _Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami qui grattouillait distraitement une tâche sur son manteau. Il était un peu inquiet. Jamieson était rarement aussi calme._

 _Avisant un vieux diner miteux au bord de la route, il ralentit._

 _« T'as faim ? »  
« Hein ? Ouais, un peu. »_

 _Quel manque d'enthousiasme._

 _Il gara la Hog sur le côté du bâtiment, hors de vue de la route, puis jeta un regard à l'intérieur. L'endroit était désert en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Ce qui expliquait l'état miteux des lieux. Le patron ne devait pas avoir de quoi faire les rénovations._

 _Rassuré, il se mit en route, Jamie dans son sillage. Avec un peu de chance, ils passeraient incognito... ou pas._

 _La porte à peine poussée, il fut accueilli par son portrait et celui de Jamieson sur l'écran de la télévision au-dessus du comptoir, allumée en sourdine sur une chaîne d'infos locale._

 _Avec un soupir navré, il sortit son arme._

 _Jamieson lui jeta un regard surpris, découvrit le petit écran, émit un « Oh ! » des plus cocasses, et l'imita, parcourant en deux enjambées la distance qui le séparait de la jeune serveuse aux cheveux bleus et à la robe rose qui nettoyait une table. Elle émit un petit cri et lâcha la tasse vide qu'elle tenait tandis qu'il se précipitait en cuisine pour neutraliser le cuistot bedonnant qui leva bien haut sa spatule et son paquet de margarine pas chère en l'apercevant._

 _« Pitié, ne nous faites pas de mal. Prenez tout ce que vous voulez. On n'a pas grand chose, mais on vous donne tout, promis ! » bafouilla-t-il alors qu'il lui faisait signe de sortir de la cuisine._

 _L'homme obtempéra._

 _« Lucie ! Pitié, ne faites pas de mal à ma fille ! » couina-t-il, horrifié en découvrant Miss Cheveux-bleus qui sanglotait, le lance-grenades de Jamieson appuyé sur la tête._

 _« C'est ta fille ? » demanda ce dernier, surpris._

 _« Oui. Pitié, tuez-moi si vous voulez, mais ne lui faites rien. »_

 _« Papa, non ! » gémit-elle._

 _« Papa, non ! » coassa Jamieson en une imitation grotesque. « Mais c'est qu'elle l'aime le papounet ! Tu sais que t'en as de la chance, gamine ? T'as quel âge ? Quinze ans ? Seize ? »_

 _« Dix-neuf. J'ai dix-neuf ans. » gémit-elle._

 _« Dix-neuf, et tu vis encore aux basques de ton papounet. T'en as de la chance, tu sais ? Moi, je me souviens même pas du mien. »_

 _La fille le fixa, perplexe et en larmes._

 _Jamieson lui décrocha un immense sourire._

 _« Hey, mais j'y pense, t'as dix-neuf ans ! Toi et moi, on pourrait baiser et ce serait légal ! Ça t'tente, poulette ? »_

 _Le père prit un air horrifié, la fille un air totalement perdu et Roadhog, sous son masque, fronça les sourcils. Ce genre de menace n'était vraiment pas le type de Jamieson._

 _« Yah nah ! Je plaisante, poulette ! Je plaisante. J'ai des standards moi, et t'es très loin de les remplir(il mima de sa main libre une paire de sein généreuse). Mais y a une chose que tu peux faire pour moi. Tu veux bien faire un truc pour moi ? »  
La jeune femme hocha la tête en pleurant._

 _« Mais t'as vu ça, Roadie ? C'est une p'tite dame polie, hein ? »_

 _Il gronda et, pour faire bonne mesure, secoua un peu le père._

 _« Tu vois, mon pote et moi, on crève de faim. Ça fait des heures qu'on roule, et il fait super froid dehors. Tu veux bien demander à ton gentil papa d'aller nous préparer de bons pancakes avec des myrtilles ou du chocolat et du sirop d'érable ? Et dis-lui de pas être radin sur la garniture, hein ? »_

 _Elle acquiesça, puis bafouilla un truc inintelligible à son père, qui les fixa, paniqué._

 _« Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, mais je vous en supplie, laissez ma fille partir. S'il vous plaît ! »  
Jamieson se laissa tomber sur le siège le plus proche, tirant la jeune femme à lui._

 _« Non, ça nous plaît pas. Allez, vas préparer notre commande, papa. Nous on va rester ici avec ta délicieuse fille. »_

 _L'homme recula derrière son comptoir en zinc. Il le suivit avec le canon de son arme, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit retourné, toujours à reculons dans sa cuisine._

 _« Et t'appelles personne, sinon... Boum la fifille ! » beugla Jamieson avec un rire dément alors que la porte-saloon se refermait._

 _Un « Pitié » étouffé retentit derrière._

 _Un silence entrecoupé des sanglots de la fille s'installa. Il fit de même sur le banc en face._

 _Jamieson, avec un sourire trop large et un petit caquètement joyeux, sortit une grenade, attrapa la main de la fille, fourra la grenade dedans, murmura un « Serre fort » puis, d'un geste dextre, en arracha la goupille. La fille se figea, le teint crayeux. Si elle s'évanouissait et lâchait l'explosif, ils étaient dans la merde. Il gronda son mécontentement._

 _« Tu vois, j'suis gentil. J'te donne une arme. T'ouvres ta main et boum, on part tous en fumée._

 _Maintenant, t'es comme nous. J'peux tous nous tuer, Roadie peut tous nous tuer, et tu peux tous nous tuer. C'est cool, non ? »  
La fille hocha frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite._

 _« Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Pourquoi vous nous faites tout ça ? On ne vous a rien fait... » bafouilla-t-elle._

 _« On vous a fait quoi ? Rien du tout ? T'es blessée ? Roadie, elle est blessée ? Non. Qu'est-ce que tu m'chante ? On t'a rien fait ! C'est pas bien de dire des choses comme ça ! Regarde, tu fais de la peine à mon ami. Allez, excuse-toi ! »_

 _La jeune femme lui jeta un regard terrifié puis bafouilla des excuses morveuses. Il gronda. Il avait faim et ce petit jeu ne l'amusait pas. Avec peine, il se releva pour aller voir ce qui se passait en cuisine._

 _« J'ai rien fait ! J'ai pas appelé la police, je vous le jure ! Vos pancakes sont presque prêts, regardez ! » s'écria l'homme._

 _Il hocha la tête, approbateur, puis se mit à fouiller derrière le comptoir. Pas grand-chose d'intéressant. Quelques bières de mauvaise qualité, et un paquet d'allumettes XXL._

 _« Hey, envoie un muffin ! » lança Jamieson, toujours assis sur la banquette avec la fille._

 _Ouvrant la petite vitrine, il attrapa un gâteau jaune._

 _« Un au chocolat si y a, et attends... Tu veux un truc, poulette ? Non ? T'es sûre ? Pourquoi, y sont pas bons vos muffins ? Si ? Ben alors, pourquoi t'en veux pas ? Ah, t'en veux un. Un à quoi ? Quoi ? Chocolat ? Ah non, pas chocolat, vanille ! Faut parler plus fort, ma jolie ! Un chocolat et un vanille, Roadie ! »  
Il attrapa deux muffins de couleur adéquate et les balança en direction de Jamieson, qui les intercepta au vol._

 _« Merchi, mon pote ! »_

 _Ce crétin avait déjà la bouche pleine._

 _Revenant vers la cuisine, Mako y jeta un coup d'œil. Le cuisinier lui rendit un regard terrifié et avec un sourire aussi faux que les dents en or de Jamie, désigna sa poêle._

 _Il se remit à fouiller le comptoir._

 _Le tiroir-caisse refusa de s'ouvrir. Rien qu'un bon coup de crochet ne puisse régler._

 _Le contenu était étonnamment décevant. Dix dollars et douze cents. Et ils étaient en plein après-midi._

 _« Alors ? » s'enquit Jamieson._

 _« Dix dollars, douze cents. »_

 _Son ami prit un air outré._

 _« Dix dollars, douze cents. C'est quoi ça ? On est censés faire quoi avec ça, hein ? » demanda-t-il, agitant son lance-grenades._

 _La jeune femme sanglota de plus belle._

 _« Mais merde ! Comment on peut faire notre boulot correctement dans de telles circonstances, hein ? »_

 _Elle bafouilla des excuses._

 _« Il est où, le reste de votre fric? »  
« Y en a pas. C'est toute la recette d'aujourd'hui. On a pas plus d'argent.Désolée...Désolée... »_

 _Jamieson siffla._

 _« Tu peux l'être. J'ai jamais vu un truc aussi pitoyable. Dix dollars, douze cents. Putain, même le vieux Jack qui vend les dents qu'il ramasse sur les macchabées, il en a plus dans ses chaussettes. Et je parle du putain d'Outback. On fait quoi avec dix dollars, douze cents chez les gens bien ? »_

 _« Vos... vos pancakes sont prêts. » annonça l'homme, reparaissant avec deux assiettes._

 _« Alors aboule, papounet, j'ai la dalle ! »_

 _L'homme s'empressa d'obéir, et Mako le suivit. Il avait aussi faim._

 _Jamieson lui fit signe de poser les assiettes, puis engouffra une énorme bouchée._

 _« Aloch... on faich quoi avech diche dollach, douche chenche ? »_

 _« Je... je ne sais pas... » gémit la fille._

 _Il la fixa, fixa l'homme qui les regardait, les yeux exorbités, fixa Jamieson qui s'empiffrait, puis soupira._

 _Le jeune Junker se figea, un bout de pancake dégoulinant de sirop d'érable à mi-chemin de sa bouche. Heureusement, l'avant de son manteau était ruiné depuis longtemps._

 _Il agita son lance-grenades._

 _« Vous allez rester là à fixer vos clients tout l'long ? C'est pas très poli. Allez papounet, poulette, on se tourne. Face au mur. Voilà, regardez votre... très moche papier peint. C'est bien. On regarde le papier peint très moche, et pas ses clients. Le papier peint. Ouais, c'est super ! »_

 _Hochant la tête de gauche à droite, Mako soupira et releva son masque. Assez haut pour pouvoir manger et voir en même temps, assez bas pour pouvoir le remettre en place en un instant._

 _Jamieson retourna à sa propre assiette._

 _Au bout de deux minutes de silence, le jeune Junker s'interrompit, essuyant les miettes au coin de sa bouche d'un revers de main._

 _« Elle est pourrie l'ambiance, non ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, poulette ? Hein, ouais, elle est pourrie. (Il agita son arme en direction de l'antédiluvien juke-box qui reposait dans un coin.) Il marche ce truc ? »_

 _L'homme fit mine de se retourner pour voir ce qu'il montrait. L'arme de Jamieson se braqua immédiatement sur lui. L'homme se remit à fixer le mur._

 _« On regarde pas ses clients qui mangent ! »_

 _« Pardon ! Pardon ! »_

 _« Alors, y marche le truc là-bas ? »  
« Le juke-box ? Oui. »_

 _« Ah, super ! Hey poulette. T'as l'air d'être plutôt cool avec tes cheveux, tout ça. Si t'allais nous mettre de la musique cool ? »_

 _La fille se releva et obéit. Il lui fallut trois essais pour mettre l'engin en marche. Une musique nasillarde emplit l'atmosphère. Soudain, Mako se retrouva transporté plus de deux décennies auparavant._

 _._

 _La vieille jeep avait été l'idée de Maïa. Elle avait insisté. Il n'était pas question que leur futur enfant monte sur sa moto. Il avait dû vendre quelques trucs pour la payer. Des pièces de rechange pour sa bécane, essentiellement. La machine était un vieux modèle comme on n'en faisait plus et les pièces étaient dures à trouver, mais il ne regrettait rien. La moto, le gang, tout ça, c'était du passé. Enfin, pas la moto. Mais le gang oui. Il allait être père et, il y tenait, un aussi bon père que possible._

 _Et puis, même si conduire la jeep était loin d'être aussi excitant que d'être assis derrière le guidon , le monstre d'acier avait aussi quelques avantages. Un toit par exemple, et un vieil auto-radio un peu capricieux aussi. Deux accessoires fort utiles en cette nuit d'automne._

 _Maïa n'arrivait pas à dormir. Le bébé n'arrêtait pas de lui donner des coups de pied. Coups de pied tellement fort qu'il voyait la petite empreinte déformer la peau tendue du ventre de l'amour de sa vie. C'était à la fois merveilleux et terrifiant. A mi-chemin entre le reportage découverte et le film d'horreur._

 _Avec leur enfant en train de jouer au taureau en plein rodéo dans son ventre, pas étonnant qu'elle n'arrive pas à dormir. Il avait été ravi de l'emmener faire un tour en voiture. Ils s'étaient arrêtés au bord de la mer, le pare-brise fouetté par les embruns et la pluie qui tombait à verse, avec en fond cette exacte même mélodie sur la radio grésillante._

 _._

 _Lentement le ciel d'orage nocturne s'estompa, laissant la place au papier peint très moche, aux banquettes usées et à Jamieson qui racontait un truc en agitant son lance-grenades. Il cligna des yeux, perdus. Tout ça lui avait semblé tellement réel. Plus réel encore que ce qu'il voyait à présent. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. La mémoire de quelqu'un mort longtemps auparavant. Les mauvais garçons de gangs de bikers reconvertis en fermiers pouvaient être papas, pas les tueurs en série comme lui._

 _Une lance de jalousie le transperça et, avant qu'il ait conscience de son geste, son poing jaillit, percutant l'arrière de crâne du propriétaire qui s'effondra net, sonné ou mort. Il ne savait pas, et n'avait pas envie de savoir._

 _La fille hurla et se jeta à son chevet, et Jamieson leva les bras, l'air de dire « Tu fous quoi ? »_

 _Comment lui expliquer que ce n'était pas juste ? Que ce type avait eu le droit de voir sa fille grandir, avait eu le droit de l'aimer, de la gronder et de la féliciter, et que lui avait été privé de ce droit en même temps que de tout le reste ? Il ne pouvait pas. Pas sans lui expliquer qui avait été Mako Rutledge, avant l'apocalypse. Pas sans réveiller des choses qu'il valait mieux laisser à tout jamais endormies._

 _« Mange, et on se casse. » grogna-t-il à la place._

 _Jamieson se fit une joie d'obtempérer._

 _Quarante-sept secondes plus tard, ils étaient prêts à partir. Il était déjà en train de retourner vers la Hog lorsque Jamieson poussa un petit cri et fit demi-tour._

 _Il le laissa faire. Qu'il aille donc poser des mines dans cette parodie de diner si ça l'amusait, il n'arrivait pas à être désolé pour ce papa comblé d'une fille et cette fille qui avait la chance d'avoir un père._

 _Il s'assit sur la moto qui s'affaissa un peu sous son poids mais vrombit joyeusement sous sa main._

 _Bientôt Jamieson reparaissait, bondissant avec un petit rire dans le side-car._

 _Il démarra._

 _« J'ai failli oublier la grenade ! » expliqua le jeune Junker, faisant sauter l'explosif regoupillé dans sa main. « Me suis dit qu'un peu des thunes qu'on a piquées aux connards avec les mitrailleuses hier leur seraient plus utiles qu'une grenade. »_

 _Il ne répondit pas, mais sourit tristement sous son masque. Jamie était en train de changer. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il était en train de changer. Peut-être que pour lui tout n'était pas encore perdu. Peut-être qu'il y avait encore une place dans ce monde pour Jamieson Fawkes._

 _« Tu crois qu'ils vont en faire quoi ? Changer leur papier peint ? En tout cas, j'espère qu'ils vont pas donner ces thunes aux flics. Ça me ferait beaucoup de peine. Je les leur ai pas données pour qu'ils les donnent aux flics ! »_

 _Oui, sans doute y avait-il une place quelque part dans ce vaste monde pour Jamie._

 _._

 _« Hey, Roadie, c'est quand que commence la mission « Russian Hunter » ? »_

 _« Pas tout de suite. »_

 _Jamieson s'affaissa un peu dans le side-car._

 _« Oh... dommage. »_

 _Mako soupira. Onze fois que Jamieson lui posait la question aujourd'hui._

* * *

(1) C'est du pur techno-blabla. S'il y a des spécialiste dans le domaine, pardon si ce n'est pas plausible, j'ai fait de mon mieux et ai eu l'optimisme d'imaginer que depuis le temps, on a inventé une ou deux méthodes pour dépolluer le monde.


	43. Chapitre 43

Pharah avait pu joindre le ministre de l'Ecologie indien. Le ministre avait appelé Korpal, qui avait appelé Satya. Satya avait répondu par oui ou par non à toutes ses questions, puis avait raccroché. Korpal avait rappelé le ministre, et ils avaient négocié pendant des heures. Heures que Mei avait passé à cuir à l'ombre de leur véhicule tout-terrain. Alors que le soleil atteignait le zénith, la privant de toute ombre, elle avait enfin reçu des instructions claires. Le gouvernement indien finançait vingt-cinq prélèvements, soit environ un prélèvement tous les cinq kilomètres et demi. Korpal, et par extension Vishkar, refusaient de se satisfaire de ce chiffre. La corporation financerait donc cent dix-neuf carottages supplémentaires, afin de porter le grand total à un carottage tous les deux kilomètres environ (1). C'était bien plus gérable qu'un tous les cent mètres.

Comme elles n'avaient pas de machine complexe à installer et désinstaller, elles pouvaient espérer faire deux prélèvements à l'heure. En comptant huit heures de travail par jour en plus des temps de trajet, Mei estimait à neuf jours - dix pour être sûre - la durée de son étude sur le terrain. L'analyse en laboratoire des prélèvements prendrait encore au moins trois semaines. Un gros mois, et elle serait de retour en même temps que le printemps à Gibraltar.

Maintenant que tout était clair, elles pouvaient se rendre sur le prochain site de carottage.

Alors que Kal-5 ou un autre omnic chauffeur du même modèle démarrait le tout-terrain, Mei se tourna vers sa collègue et guide.

« Mlle Vaswani, je ne veux pas être impolie, mais je me pose une question. Pourquoi m'accompagner ? Vous êtes architecte non ? Pas géologue. »

L'intéressée la fixa longtemps. Si longtemps que Mei eut envie de disparaître entre les coussins de son siège.

« Je suis architecte, c'est exact. Mon métier demande une précision et une méticulosité absolue. Ce n'est pas - comme beaucoup le croient - un domaine frivole, où il suffit de s'amuser avec des murs et des fenêtres. Un architecte se doit de prendre en compte tous les aspects de la réalité pouvant influencer sa création. Composition et stabilité du terrain, infrastructures pré-existantes, climat, météo, mais aussi culture et comportement des futurs résidents et de leur voisinage, possibilités de développement urbain, présence de faune et de flore, lois et réglementations en vigueur dans la zone. Tout est important. J'ai besoin de chacune de ces données pour pouvoir faire mon travail correctement. Je ne suis pas là par caprice, Dr Zhou. Je suis là parce que j'ai besoin de savoir précisément sur quelles bases je vais poser les fondations d'Idealia. »

« Je... C'est vous qui gérez le projet Idealia ?! »

« Oui. Cela vous surprend ? Est-ce parce que je suis une femme, ou parce que je suis Indienne ? » demanda froidement Satya.

« Ni l'un ni l'autre... C'est juste que vous semblez tellement jeune... »

« J'ai vingt-huit ans. J'ai participé à l'élaboration d'Utopea et d'autres cités-lumière. J'ai toujours effectué mon travail avec le plus grand sérieux et obtenu des résultats éclatants. Il est logique que M. Korpal m'ait délégué ce projet. C'est un honneur mérité. » répliqua-t-elle durement.

Vingt-huit ans, comme Zarya. A peine plus jeune qu'elle. Soudain, Mei se sentit vieille et inexplicablement un peu minable.

« Je suis sûre que vous méritez totalement de vous occuper d'un projet de cette envergure. » offrit-elle en une tentative de calmer l'Indienne, qui semblait s'être mise sur la défensive.

Mei pouvait comprendre. Le fait d'être femme n'avait jamais vraiment posé problème dans sa carrière, mais dans de nombreuses régions du monde, le sexisme était encore une rude réalité.

Satya n'ajouta rien, et le reste de leur court trajet jusqu'au prochain point de prélèvement se fit en silence.

L'architecte n'était pas très bavarde, mais Mei parvint à avoir quelques échanges avec elle au cours de la journée. Essentiellement des brèves discussions purement informatives sur le climat de la région, les projets de préservation des écosystèmes que finançait Vishkar, ou encore l'économie indienne.

Une fois les seize prélèvements du jour effectués, ce qui les mena presque au milieu de la nuit - rien qu'un puissant projecteur monté sur le toit de la voiture ne puisse régler - elles rentrèrent à leur camp de base, à quelque trois-cents kilomètres de Calcutta, au bord d'une des dernières routes parcourant le désert du Gange. Camp de base composé d'un énorme semi-remorque bien trop lourd pour s'aventurer hors piste et conduit par un autre omnic en tout point identique à Kal-5 (à moins que ce ne soit lui), qui les avait attendues patiemment à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de la zone de prospection. Le camion avait tout le confort moderne : air conditionné, douche, holo-projecteur avec télévision par satellite, cuisine dernier cri et couchettes à système de sommeil intégré. Sans doute le camp de base le plus confortable qu'ait jamais connu Mei. Mais pas le plus chaleureux. Entre les deux omnics qui ne pipaient mot et l'Indienne qu'elle n'arrivait pas à apprivoiser, Mei se sentit un peu seule.

Elle avala son repas tout prêt mais néanmoins digne d'un restaurant gastronomique en silence, et épuisée par la chaleur et le travail, s'apprêtait à aller se doucher lorsque l'Indienne se racla bruyamment la gorge. Un bruit incongru pour la si digne et discrète architecte qui la fit se retourner, inquiète qu'elle ne se soit coincé quelque chose dans la trachée.

Mais Satya devait aller bien, si elle en jugeait par son air poliment curieux alors qu'elle l'observait, les mains posées chastement sur les cuisses.

« J'ai lu votre dossier, Dr Zhou. Votre carrière est impressionnante. Pourtant aujourd'hui, vous n'êtes plus personne. Vous êtes morte, et le monde scientifique vous a pleuré. Vous êtes revenue et avez fait les gros titres, mais depuis, plus rien. Comment le supportez-vous ? »

La première réaction de Mei fut de hausser les sourcils, ébahie pas la franchise crue de l'Indienne. La seconde fut de s'offusquer - tout comme Snowball qui, ayant suivi l'échange depuis un coin de l'habitacle, flasha quelques insultes en chinois à l'attention de Satya. Sa troisième réaction fut de réfléchir posément à la question.

« Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai toujours fait pour la beauté de la science. Pour le savoir. Pour la recherche. Je ne l'ai jamais fait pour la célébrité ou le feu des projecteurs. C'est vrai, j'ai travaillé sur des projets très médiatisés par le passé, et ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui, mais ce n'est pas important. Ce qui compte, c'est ce que je peux apporter de plus au monde. Vous comprenez ? »

Satya médita ses paroles quelques secondes.

« Oui, mais être célèbre vous donne davantage de poids pour défendre vos arguments. »

« Si une théorie à besoin d'une star pour la soutenir, alors c'est une mauvaise théorie. Une bonne idée se suffit à elle-même. »

Satya pouffa élégamment.

« Vous me semblez être une personne logique, rationnelle. Comme moi. Ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas de la majorité de l'humanité. La plupart sont incapables de comprendre la beauté et l'importance d'une équation. La perfection que permet d'atteindre la rigueur scientifique. Ils aiment croire en des choses séduisantes mais fausses, imaginaires, stupides en somme. »

Mei haussa les épaules.

« C'est aussi ce qui fait la beauté de l'humanité. Cette étincelle un peu folle de créativité. »

« La créativité n'est pas le problème. Le problème, c'est le chaos. Toute chose doit avoir une place et une fonction. Sinon, le monde ne peut pas tourner rond ! »

La climatologue ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la réaction de Satya Vaswani face à Jamieson. L'incarnation même du chaos. Un terrifiant et joyeux chaos fait homme. Elle serait épouvantée. Répugnée. Ulcérée. Comme elle l'avait été. Pire encore. Et pourtant, ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Cette femme était trop carrée. Trop mathématique. Trop scientifique. Et c'était elle, une climatologue, une femme de science, qui le disait !

« Dans un monde parfait, tout aurait une place définie et claire, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Le monde n'est pas parfait et c'est ainsi qu'il doit être. » répondit-elle.

Aurait-elle giflé gratuitement l'Indienne que l'expression de cette dernière n'aurait pas été différente.

« Je pensais que vous œuvriez à l'amélioration du monde, Dr Zhou. » murmura cette dernière, glaciale.

« C'est ce que j'essaie de faire. Mais l'améliorer et le rendre parfait, ce n'est pas pareil. Que faites-vous des gens et des choses qui ne sont pas parfaits ?»

« Ce qui n'est pas parfait ne devrait pas exister. »

« Vous les détruiriez ? »  
« Si nécessaire, oui. »

Mei sourit, désabusée.

« Alors je vais prier pour que vous ne mettiez jamais la main sur le bouton de la fin du monde, Mlle Vaswani. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je vais aller me doucher et dormir. Nous avons beaucoup de travail demain. »

« Faites donc, Dr Zhou. Je ne peux me permettre d'être la cause d'une baisse de vos performances. »

.

Zarya était prête. Avec un soin méticuleux, elle colla le dernier sticker sur son tout nouveau canon à particules. Le lieutenant Amari lui en avait trouvé un autre. En fait, elle avait trouvé un char léger entier et l'avait acheté. Elle lui avait donné le canon gauche et avait confié le reste du mastodonte de métal à Brigitte avec la consigne d'en faire ce qu'elle en voulait. La Suédoise s'était immédiatement mise à l'examiner pour savoir comment le désosser et en tirer le maximum de pièces réutilisables ailleurs.

Winston l'avait aidée à modifier le canon du char pour qu'elle puisse - comme le précédent - l'utiliser comme arme personnelle, et elle s'était ensuite appliquée à le peindre et à le décorer afin de le faire vraiment sien. Elle avait son canon, son armure, et un ordre de mission clair. Elle était prête. Et pourtant, elle était terrifiée. Parce que ce qu'elle allait faire était tellement... faux. Mal. Dangereux. Malhonnête. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle s'était enrôlée dans l'armée. Pas pour ça qu'elle avait rejoint Overwatch. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était trop tard pour reculer. Elle avait donné sa parole. Elle allait plonger jusqu'au cou dans cette arnaque potentiellement mortelle et aller jusqu'au bout.

Le lieutenant Amari avait été claire. Même si les dés étaient pipés, elle allaient jouer la partie depuis le début. Et le début, ça consistait à aller jusqu'à Ottawa pour y rencontrer son contact au sein du gouvernement canadien pour cette mission. Ensuite, ça consisterait à trouver les Junkers. Et une fois encore, elle allait devoir jouer le jeu et vraiment les traquer. Parce que l'Egyptienne avait été très claire : jusqu'à ce qu'elle les ait attrapés, ils allaient rester sur territoire canadien et poursuivre leur propre mission sans plus avoir aucun contact avec l'organisation. A elle de les retrouver.

Cette partie ne l'inquiétait pas trop. Ils étaient sans doute les êtres humains les moins discrets de la planète et sans l'aide de l'Orca et d'Overwatch pour disparaître des radars, ils seraient infiniment plus faciles à localiser. Ce qu'elle redoutait, c'était la suite. L'arrestation. Là, les dés pipés entreraient en jeu, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre l'affrontement. Les Junkers n'étaient pas connus pour la jouer réglo. S'ils décidaient de tricher, ses dés pipés ne suffiraient pas. Serait-elle assez forte pour les neutraliser quand même sans les tuer ? Et surtout, serait-elle capable de maintenir l'illusion pendant des jours, peut-être des semaines ? Et les Australiens ?  
« Il ne faut pas t'en faire, très chère. Tu es très compétente. » déclara gentiment Shrike, comme souvent pilote volontaire de l'Orca.

« Je suis soldat, pas agent double ! » cracha-t-elle - plus méchamment qu'elle ne le voulait.

La vieille mercenaire mit la navette en pilote automatique et vint s'asseoir face à elle.

« C'est vrai, et en même temps très faux. Ici, on est tous un peu soldat. Et tous un peu agent double. Mais ça, il faut avoir le courage de se l'avouer. »

« C'est facile pour vous, vous êtes juste tueuse à gages. »

La vieille combattante soupira puis, lentement, avec de petits gestes qui trahissaient son âge et sa fatigue, releva la visière triangulaire qui dissimulait son visage.

Dessous, les traits doux d'une vieille dame moyen-orientale, dont la frange grise dissimulait à moitié le bandeau couvrant son œil droit, tandis que le gauche, rehaussé d'un tatouage atrocement familier à Zarya, la fixait avec bonté et compassion, de petites rides joyeuses faisant écho à son sourire doux.

« Shrike n'est pas une tueuse à gages. Enfin, pas que ça. Mais le capitaine Ana Amari était agent d'élite d'Overwatch et sniper. Tous les grands conflits auxquels a participé Overwatch, j'en ai fait partie. Moi et mon équipe avons mis fin à plus d'entre eux que je ne pourrais en compter. Mais déjà alors, on faisait face aux mêmes problèmes qu'aujourd'hui. Il y avait des combats qu'on ne pouvaient pas gagner. Parce que nos adversaires ne jouaient pas selon les mêmes règles. Alors, il y avait Blackwatch. Ils faisaient le sale boulot. Jouaient sans suivre aucune règle. Ç'a fonctionné, pendant un temps. Puis je suis morte. Du moins officiellement, et Overwatch est tombé. J'ai décidé de ne pas jouer les phénix. De ne pas renaître de mes cendres. Il y a toujours une tombe à mon nom dans un cimetière quelque part. Je suis devenue Shrike. Parce que Shrike n'a pas besoin de jouer selon les règles. C'est une grande liberté, et un immense poids. Mais depuis dix ans, j'efface petit à petit les échecs du capitaine Ana Amari et ça, c'est bien. (La vieille femme posa une main sur son genou et serra un peu en un geste réconfortant.) Tu n'es pas agent double, ma chère. Tu es agent d'Overwatch. C'est très différent. (Voyant qu'elle allait objecter, l'Egyptienne la fit taire d'un geste de la main.) Être agent d'Overwatch, ça ne veut pas dire porter un de ces prétentieux uniformes bleus. Ça veut dire faire passer le bien de l'humanité entière devant toute autre allégeance. »

Zarya acquiesça en silence et, avec un dernier sourire réconfortant, la vieille femme repartit à son siège de pilote.

« Le lieutenant Amari est votre fille ? »

« Oui. Ma fille unique. »

« Elle sait que Shrike est sa mère ? Que vous êtes en vie ? »  
« Oui. Depuis quelques mois. »

Zarya fonça les sourcils. Qui pouvait être assez cruel pour laisser croire à son enfant qu'elle est orpheline ? Qui pouvait être assez cruel pour laisser sa fille unique pleurer sur une tombe vide ?

« Pourquoi le lui avoir caché ? Pendant dix ans ? »

« Parce que le plus grand bien est plus important que mon bonheur, ou celui de ma fille... » répondit tristement la tireuse d'élite.

Que répondre à ça ? Soudain, ce fut Zarya qui se sentit égoïste et cruelle.

D'un geste sec, Ana remit le pilote automatique en marche et se retourna résolument dans son siège. « ...Et Fareeha s'en est très bien sortie sans moi. Je n'aurais pas pu être plus fière d'elle. » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire sincère avant de se tourner une fois encore vers ses commandes.

« Vous le lui avez dit ? »

« A quoi bon ? Elle m'en veut - à juste titre - et a admirablement fait sa vie sans moi. »

« Dites-le lui.»  
La vieille soldate soupira.

« Pourquoi ? »  
« Parce que vous êtes sa mère, son modèle. Elle vous en veut, c'est évident, et elle en a tous les droits, mais vous êtes sa mère. Tout ce qu'elle a fait, chacun de ses actes, elle l'a fait en pensant à vous. Seul un imbécile ne s'en rendrait pas compte ! »

Le silence retomba, puis un petit rire fatigué le brisa.

« Alors je dois être la reine des imbéciles. Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux... Enfin, l'œil, très chère Aleksandra. »

Zarya ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré elle. La vieille Ana Amari ne ressemblait pas du tout à sa _mama,_ ni même à sa _babushka_ , et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir rassurée, consolée et fière. Presque comme si c'étaient ses ancêtres qui avaient dit être fière d'elle, Aleksandra Zaryanova, la petite orpheline de la toundra, et pas le capitaine Amari parlant du lieutenant Amari.

Parce que Aleksandra « Zarya » Zaryanova n'avait pas accompli moins que Fareeha « Pharah » Amari, mais en plus, elle, elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de grandir entourée de héros et de modèles. Elle n'avait jamais eu un mentor ou une idole à suivre. Ce qu'elle était, elle l'avait bâti toute seule. Sans guide et sans repère. Pharah avait émergé de l'ombre d'Ana. Zarya n'était sortie de l'ombre de personne. Elle n'avait personne à qui se comparer. Personne à imiter. Et ça, c'était un don rare. Zarya ne devait rien à personne. Sa fierté pouvait être tout entièrement sienne.

Elle se sentit mieux. Elle n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec sa mission, mais elle se sentait à présent capable de faire face à tout ce qui pourrait arriver. Elle était arrivée jusqu'ici sans aide. Elle attendrait avec impatience le jour où elle rencontrerait celui qui l'arrêterait !

« J'espère que tu es prête, très chère. Atterrissage dans sept minutes. »

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi prête ! »  
La vieille Egyptienne lui jeta un coup d'œil et sourit.

« Que j'aime entendre ça ! »

* * *

 _(1) 500 km2, c'est un carré de 22,38 km de côté. J'ai arrondi à 22 pour faire mes calculs._


	44. Chapitre 44

**_Je vais essayer de maintenir un rythme régulier de publication, mais comme je n'ai plus aucun chapitre d'avance (j'ai littéralement écrit celui-ci une heure avant de le publier) et que mon agenda s'annonce chargé pour la fin de l'année, je vous demande d'être indulgent et de me pardonner si les chapitres sortent avec un peu de retard, ou si je loupe carrément une semaine. J'espère pouvoir reprendre un rythme métronomique dès janvier._**

 ** _Encore navrée et bonne lecture._**

* * *

 _Il faisait froid. Mako n'avait pas eu aussi froid depuis très longtemps. Pour Jamie, qui n'avait pas un gramme de graisse, ce devait être l'enfer. Mais c'était bon d'être à nouveau dehors, juste tous les deux. Comme au bon vieux temps. Pas de back-up, pas de chambre douillette et sécurisée chaque soir. Juste lui, Jamieson et la Hog contre le monde. Ils avaient pris de mauvaises habitudes à Gibraltar. La piqûre de rappel était froide et caustique. Froide, et pas seulement à cause du temps - qui semblait osciller entre blizzard glaçant et vent sec plus froid encore - mais aussi et surtout, parce que la réalité de leur nature leur était brutalement rappelée._

 _En dehors du Watchpoint, ils n'étaient qu'une seule et unique chose : les criminels les plus recherchés au monde. Il n'avait d'ailleurs fallu que trois jours aux forces de l'ordre pour les retrouver, le braquage d'une banque beaucoup plus long que prévu ayant servi de catalyseur. L'Égyptienne ne leur avait pas donné l'autorisation d'attaquer des cibles non liées au commerce d'armes, mais ils se l'étaient donnée. Seule concession faite, ils avaient veillé à ne tuer personne. Ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire avec le vigile, bien décidé à jouer les héros. Jamie avait essayé de le prévenir, en vain. L'homme ne marcherait plus jamais droit, mais il était en vie. Et il devrait en être reconnaissant. Jamie avait même plaisanté dessus alors qu'ils tentaient de semer les flics qui leur collaient au cul, suggérant qu'ils devraient lui envoyer une facture au nom d'Overwatch, car après tout, s'il n'était pas mort, c'était uniquement grâce à l'organisation. Il avait accordé un bref rire à son ami, puis, poussant la Hog dans ses derniers retranchements, il avait semé leurs poursuivants pendant que Jamie couvrait leur retraite à grand renfort de grenades. Les cantonniers auraient du travail pour les tenir occupés._

 _« Roadhog et Junkrat, fournisseurs officiels d'emploi de réfection et sécurité ». Le slogan, absurde, s'était imposé à lui et l'avait fait rire, et son rire avait rendu Jamie suffisamment perplexe pour qu'il en oublie de tirer partout pendant un moment. Ce qui avait sans doute été une bonne chose, car quoi de plus facile que de suivre une piste formée de cratères béants dans le sol ?_

 _Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour la nuit dans un vieil entrepôt, à peine moins glacial que l'extérieur. L'endroit n'avait pas servi depuis longtemps, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas occupé. Une fois la Hog rentrée et les portes sécurisées à grand renfort de mines, ils avaient passé une bonne heure à déloger la colonie de rats et la famille de ratons-laveurs ayant élu domicile respectivement dans un vieux stock de parasols pourrissants et dans une antédiluvienne camionnette qui ne roulerait plus jamais._

 _Jamie avait poursuivi les fouilleurs de poubelles masqués en hurlant et sautant comme un dément, ce qui avait sans doute davantage terrifié les animaux que le fait qu'il en ait attrapé un et lui ait cassé la nuque avant de l'écorcher. Le raton-laveur grillé sur un feu de mousse de rembourrage automobile était loin d'être la chose la plus répugnante qu'il ait avalé, et ce malgré son dégoût naturel pour la viande, quelle qu'elle soit, que le choix absurde d'options végétariennes à Gibraltar n'avait en rien amélioré._

 _Jamieson avait quant à lui englouti sa part avec voracité, puis avait généreusement pris le premier tour de garde, sortant de ses poches quelques outils avant de se mettre à bidouiller son pneumastic. Mako s'était donc installé tant bien que mal dans un coin, roulé dans sa fidèle couverture râpée, à la recherche d'un peu de repos malgré le froid pénétrant. Au bout d'un temps bien trop long, à défaut de s'endormir vraiment, il se mit à somnoler. Comme du temps de l'Outback. C'était rassurant. Un malaise familier. Habituel. La réalité entrecoupée de rêves vaguement délirants. Mako semblait s'effacer un peu au profit de Roadhog. C'était bon. Réconfortant. Roadhog ne se posait pas autant de questions que Mako._

 _._

 _C'était lui qui avait senti le premier le danger. Jamie était trop concentré sur son pneu. Ce qui l'avait alerté, ce n'était pas le bruit, mais plutôt son absence. La disparition graduelle de tous les bruits normaux d'une cité la nuit. Plus de sirènes de police dans le lointain. Plus de moteurs de voitures passant sur la voie express à une centaine de mètres de leur planque. Plus de couinements ou de grattements de la part des locataires habituels fraîchement délogés. Plus rien. Une espèce de silence épais et immobile qui lui donnait la chair de poule._

 _« Jamie ! » gronda-t-il tout bas._

 _Le jeune Junker leva le nez, perplexe, puis le silence le frappa lui aussi, et fermant d'un geste sec le capot de sa bombe roulante, il attrapa le lance-grenades posé tout à côté._

 _Instinctivement, ils se mirent dos à dos, ramassés, prêts au combat, guettant les ombres. Une corde jaillit soudain de l'obscurité du plafond, bientôt suivie par ce qui, à en juger pas son attirail, ne pouvait être qu'un commando d'élite. Il visa et fit feu. Tant pis pour la règle de non-meurtre des innocents. De toute manière, c'étaient des troupes entraînées. Ils savaient ce qu'ils risquaient. Ils avaient signé pour ce qui allait leur arriver._

 _L'homme émit un son étrange et tomba, plus suspendu que par son harnais, cadavre pendouillant à cinquante centimètres du sol. D'autres cordes apparurent, avec d'autres commandos et ce ne fut plus qu'un déluge de plomb et d'explosion._

 _Il fallait qu'ils bougent ou ils étaient morts. Jamieson devait être arrivé à la même conclusion, car il entama une manœuvre de recul en direction de la Hog._

 _D'une habitude née de la répétition, Mako se retrouva assis sur la selle usée jusqu'à la corde mais parfaitement entretenue, une main sur le guidon, l'autre le doigt crispé sur la gâchette de son déferrailleur, semant la désolation sur leurs adversaires._

 _La Hog rugit et il la fit bondir droit sur les portes minées du hangar que Jamie, d'un coup de télécommande, fit voler en éclats une seconde exactement avant qu'ils ne soient trop près pour ne pas être avalés par la conflagration - qui envoya les portes d'acier rouillé voler sur les voitures de flics qui encerclaient l'entrée._

 _Un bruit humide et un hurlement suspect lui apprirent que la porte n'avait pas rencontré que de l'acier, mais il ne s'y attarda pas et, jetant un regard à gauche, puis à droite, il estima en un instant leur meilleur chance de sortie. Gauche : un dédale de ruelles étroites et pleines de contours. Impossible d'accélérer._

 _Droite : à cinquante mètres, une route à trois voies, et dans même pas un kilomètre, une entrée d'autoroute. Facile, rapide, mais terriblement exposé. A gauche donc. En espérant que personne n'ait pensé à mettre des patrouilles dans les bas-quartiers et qu'ils aient tout misé sur l'autoroute et la voie de sortie royale que cette dernière semblait promettre._

 _Il vira, secouant sèchement Jamieson pour qu'il arrête de tirer derrière eux et leur dégage le chemin._

 _Une mine vola et, une seconde plus tard, la voiture de police contre laquelle elle s'était collée suivit le trajet inverse._

 _Il fonça, passant à l'aveuglette le mur de feu, ignorant la pluie de balles qui les accompagnait._

 _Le premier virage fut trop sec, et le side-car manqua de s'incruster dans le mur d'un hangar voisin._

 _Il vérifia que Jamie était toujours là et accéléra, continuant à maltraiter les amortisseurs de la Hog alors qu'ils zigzaguaient entre les entrepôts et les bâtiments décrépis dans des rues de plus en plus étroites. De temps à autre, un hélicoptère ou un drone les prenait dans le rayon de son projecteur, mais il s'arrangeait pour ne jamais y rester trop longtemps._

 _Les sirènes avaient déchiré les lambeaux du silence mis à mal par la fusillade, mais petit à petit, il avait mis de la distance entre eux et les sons stridents, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus que des rumeurs lointaines. Ils s'étaient crus sortis d'affaire. Jamieson s'était mis à rire, avant de gémir, alors que l'adrénaline refluait et qu'il réalisait qu'il s'était pris une balle dans la cuisse._

 _Lui n'avait pas ri, mais il s'était autorisé à vider une cannette d'hogdrogen dans son masque, le gaz anesthésiant la douleur cuisante de la demi-douzaine de projectiles qui s'étaient fichés dans la graisse de son dos._

 _Ils allaient devoir se trouver une nouvelle planque et de quoi se rafistoler. Mais pas tout de suite._

 _Il freina dans un crissement de protestation des pneus, éclaboussant de neige sale l'avant de l'énorme véhicule blindé intégralement noir qui leur faisait face._

 _Une trappe sur le toit s'ouvrit et un multi-canon lourd en sorti, les menaçant._

 _Le temps sembla s'arrêter, puis une seconde trappe, une porte réalisa-t-il après un instant, s'ouvrit sur le côté du véhicule._

 _Les secondes s'étirèrent et comme rien ne sortait, il échangea un regard avec Jamieson qui, comme une grande araignée prudente, se déplia du side-car et s'avança en boitant encore plus que d'habitude, tournant au large du blindé pour pouvoir voir ce qui les y attendait - et tirer dessus si nécessaire._

 _Le temps s'étira encore un peu plus, puis, prudemment, comme un dingo qui renifle une carcasse, Jamie s'approcha de la porte, passant le lance-grenades, puis la tête par la porte._

 _Encore quelques secondes et il lui fit signe d'approcher. Prudemment, il fit avancer la Hog au pas._

 _Le canon suivit le mouvement, mais sans faire mine de vouloir ouvrir le feu._

 _Dans l'ombre, à l'intérieur du blindé, luisant sous le faible éclat des réverbères voisins, un masque morbide et blanc luisait._

 _« Toi. » siffla Mako._

 _« Moi. » acquiesça l'apparition._

 _Les secondes coulèrent comme la neige qui avait recommencé à tomber sur la ville, trop chaude pour qu'elle tienne._

 _Les lointaines sirènes se firent plus proches._

 _«T'veux quoi ? » cracha Jamie, que le silence rendait toujours anxieux._

 _L'apparition tourna la tête un instant, poussant un soupir pensif._

 _« Vous embaucher. »_

 _« On est p... » commença le grenadier._

 _« Combien ? » le coupa-t-il._

 _« Plus que ce que vos petits raids pourraient jamais vous rapporter. En plus de quelques avantages en nature. »_

 _L'attention de Jamieson était piquée. La sienne aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons._

 _« Matériel de grade militaire. Laboratoire industriel de chimie... » poursuivit le spectre._

 _Jamieson approuva vigoureusement, mais ne se départit pas totalement de sa méfiance._

 _« En échange de quoi ? »  
« Disons que vos... talents pourront nous être utiles. Très utiles. »_

 _« O.K. »_

 _Cette réponse suffisait peut-être à Jamie, mais pas à lui. Ils avaient beaucoup de talents. Et certains qu'il n'était pas certain de vouloir qu'une organisation exploite. Surtout pas une organisation criminelle. Overwatch les exploitait, mais l'honneur de ses membres leur interdisait de les traiter comme de la chair à canon. L'ombre devant lui n'aurait pas tant de scrupules._

 _Jamieson fit la moue._

 _« Faut que j'en discute avec mon partenaire. »_

 _Le fantôme fit un geste dédaigneux du menton et Jamie boitilla jusqu'à lui._

 _« T'en penses quoi, Roadie ? »_

 _Il gronda sa réticence._

 _«Ça a l'air pas mal comme job, nah ? »_

 _Il grogna un avertissement._

 _« J'sais. J'sais, Roadie. Mais t'imagine... (Il baissa la voix, si bas que Mako dut lire sur ses lèvres). Double paie... et heu... t'sais... on pourrait faire ce qui est juste pour une fois dans nos vies... »_

 _Agents doubles. Très mauvaise idée. Très, très mauvaise idée._

 _Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête de gauche à droite._

 _«Ils arrivent. » nota l'ombre qui patientait toujours dans le blindé._

 _Jamieson lui jeta un étrange regard, puis se retourna._

 _« C'est O.K. ! »_

 _Mako gronda son mécontentement._

 _« Parfait. Suivez-nous. » acquiesça gravement l'ombre tout en se fondant dans l'obscurité du blindé._

 _La porte se referma et la tourelle pivota, pointant vers l'avant tandis que le mastodonte manœuvrait pour faire demi-tour. Il recula un peu la Hog pour leur laisser de l'espace puis s'élança dans leur sillage alors que, d'une rue adjacente, surgissaient en rugissant trois voitures de polices._

 _Le canon pivota sur son affût pour les aligner, puis revint dans sa position de base lorsque Jamieson fit pleuvoir l'enfer sur eux avec un rire maniaque._

 _Une nouvelle course-poursuite s'engagea, mais avec le blindé pour leur ouvrir le passage, c'était toute autre chose. Ils avançaient à toute vitesse, des carcasses parfois fumantes, parfois broyées de véhicules, civils et de police, faisant comme une haie d'honneur de part et d'autre de leur sanglante route._

 _Bientôt, il n'y eut plus que des hélicoptères pour les suivre, puis, après que le canon en eut abattu deux, plus rien. Et ils continuèrent longtemps, dans le froid et la neige, à suivre le blindé noir._

 _._

Avec un juron dépité, Zarya retira ses lunettes tactiques. Le convoi formé du blindé meurtrier et des Junkers n'était déjà plus qu'un vague nuage à l'horizon. Elle avait failli les avoir. Elle avait remonté leur piste, seulement pour être arrêtée par un cordon de police et un poli « Madame, vous ne pouvez pas passer, ceci est une opération de police ». Elle avait assisté à la fusillade initiale depuis le toit miteux d'un immeuble voisin et, pariant sur son instinct de soldat, elle était parvenue à anticiper l'itinéraire de fuite des Junkers.

Elle n'avait dû sa survie qu'à un chat errant qui, en traversant presque sous les roues à lévitation de sa moto - louée pour l'occasion -, l'avait forcée à piler et lui avait fait perdre quelques secondes. Secondes perdues qui l'avaient fait arriver juste après l'énorme blindé, et pas juste avant. Dix secondes plus tard, comme un bouchon de champagne, les Junkers jaillissaient d'une autre ruelle.

Elle pouvait les affronter seule. Elle pouvait potentiellement aussi affronter le blindé. Avec de la chance, une bonne stratégie, et l'effet de surprise, c'était faisable. Mais lorsqu'elle vit la forme blanche du masque de l'assassin de Talon apparaître, elle sut qu'elle avait perdu la bataille avant même qu'elle ne commence. Elle s'était retirée et, contournant au large, s'était trouvé un point d'observation discret pour suivre l'échange, qui avait tourné court lorsque la flicaille lancée à leur poursuite les retrouva. Quel qu'ait été le deal, il avait été accepté, puisque les Junkers suivirent le blindés. Elle les laissa partir, suivant de loin la flottille de plus en plus réduite de flics qui les poursuivait.

Lorsque le dernier hélicoptère décrocha, elle resta seule sur la route qui s'enfonçait en direction des Rocheuses, déserte à cette heure de la nuit. Heureusement, la Hog était un monstre antique carburant encore aux énergies fossiles, et dans l'air glacial et enfin immobile de la nuit, il lui était facile de les suivre à l'odeur. Ce qui l'arrangeait. Elle ne tenait pas à être à portée de vue du blindé, et donc à portée de tir de sa redoutable tourelle. Son bouclier pourrait encaisser, mais pas longtemps.


	45. Chapitre 45

Zarya avait hésité un moment à appeler sa supérieure, puis y avait renoncé. Inutile d'inquiéter le lieutenant alors qu'elle n'avait absolument aucun début de réponse ou d'information à lui fournir. Elle ne savait même pas ce qui se passait exactement. Est-ce que - et c'était probable - les Junkers les avaient trahis, ou - plus improbable - ils ne l'avaient pas fait ? Qu'est-ce que Talon leur voulait ? Où allaient-ils ? Combien étaient-ils ? Autant de questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas le début d'un bout de réponse. Et tant qu'elle n'aurait pas quelque chose à donner au lieutenant Amari, elle poursuivrait sa mission.

Pendant trois heures, elle suivit à l'odeur les criminels, jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde la piste à un carrefour. Devant elle, trois voies et, d'une manière tout à fait désespérante, assez de neige sur aucune d'elle pour lui donner une indication de la direction prise par le convoi. Elle tourna à droite, espérant que le blindé était effectivement sorti des Rocheuses pour partir sur les plaines de l'Alberta et Edmonton. Une heure plus tard, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Elle s'était trompée et les avait perdu.

Jurant entre ses dents, elle se résolut à appeler sa supérieure et à lui expliquer la situation.

Le silence accueillit son exposé.

« Lieutenant Amari ? »  
« Je réfléchis, sergent Zaryanova. » répondit sèchement cette dernière.

Elle acquiesça, sans se rendre compte que l'Egyptienne ne pouvait pas la voir.

La pause dura si longtemps qu'Athena se sentit obligée de demander si elle devait couper la communication.

« Non, je réfléchis ! » siffla sèchement Pharah.

L'IA s'excusa et redevint muette.

Le silence se prolongea encore d'interminables minutes, que Zarya passa assise sur sa moto arrêtée sur le bas-côté.

Finalement, Pharah prit la parole.

« Vous avez déjà enquêté sur Talon, non ? »

Comment savait-elle à propos de sa mission secrète pour Katya Volskaya ? Mystère, comme tant d'autres choses que l'Egyptienne et Overwatch semblaient savoir.  
« J'ai enquêté sur un de leurs membres, c'est exact. » répondit-elle sobrement (1).

« Votre enquête vous permettrait-elle de les retrouver ? »  
« Peut-être. Ça remonte à un moment, et mon... suspect ne semblait pas faire à proprement partie de Talon... Plus un genre de prestataire extérieur. »

« Peu importe. Vous pensez être capable de remettre la main sur les Junkers ou, à défaut, sur quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider à les trouver ? »  
« _Da_! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ça et... je déteste perdre ! » gronda-t-elle, féroce.

« Bien. Alors retrouvez-moi ces criminels et assurez-vous que notre sécurité ne soit pas menacée. »

« A vos ordres, Lieutenant. »

« Ah, et que cela ne vous étonne pas, sergent Zaryanova, mais je vais déployer d'autres agents sur l'affaire. »

«Entendu. » opina-t-elle.

Elle avait merdé. Normal que Pharah cherche à protéger Overwatch en couvrant ses arrières. C'était tout ce qu'un bon officier pouvait faire.

Elle raccrocha et fit faire demi-tour à la moto. Ce n'était pas en tournant au hasard dans la neige qu'elle allait remettre la mains sur ses Australiens puants.

.

 _Jamieson était anormalement calme, mais Mako ne s'inquiétait pas. Ce n'était pas parce que le jeune Junker ne bougeait pas que son cerveau ne tournait pas à mille à l'heure. Il le voyait à ses yeux. Jamie se concentrait sur le chemin. Mémorisant le moindre détail, et tentant de déduire leur destination en superposant les paysages qu'ils traversaient aux cartes imaginaires qu'il s'était fait au cours des derniers mois. Il faisait de même, suivant mentalement leur progression plein nord le long des routes peu fréquentées des Rocheuses canadiennes. Ils avaient dépassé tous les grands centres de population de ce coin du continent. Tout ce qu'il restait devant eux, c'était de petites villes forestières, puis les grandes étendues vides du Yukon et des territoires du Nord-Ouest. Un paradis pour se cacher, pour quiconque maîtrisant les techniques de survies du Grand Nord. Ce qu'ils n'étaient pas leur cas._

 _Ils étaient des Junkers. Chez eux dans un désert brûlant de radiations et de soleil. Le désert de glace et de forêts qui s'étendait devant eux était à peu de chose près un piège mortel pour eux. Ils n'étaient pas équipés pour survivre sur le long terme dans un pareil climat. Et ils ne connaissaient pas bien ses ressources et ses dangers. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils étaient toujours restés près des villes et de leurs richesses. Peu importait le climat, les villes présentaient toutes à peu près les mêmes ressources et les mêmes dangers, qu'ils savaient parfaitement gérer dans les deux cas. Mais là, c'était autre chose._

 _Mako se mit à regretter l'absence du Dr Zhou ou de Zarya. Elles l'avaient déjà prouvé, elles étaient chez elles dans la neige. Mais elles n'étaient pas là. Il soupira et poussa un peu la Hog afin de ne pas se faire distancer par le blindé qu'il avait laissé prendre un peu d'avance, afin de ne pas être constamment noyé dans le nuage de neige que soulevait son passage._

 _._

 _Ils roulèrent toute la nuit, et continuèrent encore, au point que la tête de Mako commençait à lui tourner d'épuisement. Il était sur le point de s'arrêter sur le bord de la route pour une sieste éclair, que les occupants du blindé soient d'accord ou pas, lorsque ce dernier, descendant une lame chasse-neige devant lui, vira brusquement entre les arbres, s'engageant sur une piste invisible sous le tapis blanc. Après avoir échangé un regard perplexe avec Jamie, il les suivit à une allure plus modeste, afin de ne pas abîmer la Hog sur un obstacle enfoui sous le manteau blanc tassée par leur prédécesseur._

 _Le blindé ne ralentit pas le moins du monde, et disparut bientôt entre les arbres, sans que cela ne l'inquiète. Ils avaient une magnifique piste creusée dans la neige fraîche à suivre, et avec la quantité déplacée par le monstre mécanique, même s'il se remettait à neiger, elle ne disparaîtrait pas avant longtemps. La piste les mena loin de tout chemin carrossable, jusqu'à finalement s'arrêter brusquement au milieu de rien._

 _« Y sont où ?! » s'exclama Jamie, se redressant dans son side-car pour regarder alentour._

 _Il grogna son ignorance. La piste s'interrompait brusquement, sans la moindre trace du blindé ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre._

 _Jamieson se dévissait à présent le cou pour voir s'ils ne s'étaient pas envolés. Au vu des circonstances, ce n'était pas l'idée la plus stupide qu'il ait eu._

 _« Merde ! Y sont passé oOUUU ?! »_

 _La fin de la question de son ami fut avalée par un cri de surprise alors qu'il devait précipitamment s'accrocher au side-car, afin de ne pas en tomber alors que, dans un grand tremblement, ils s'enfonçaient sous terre, avec le carré de six mètres de côté de neige qui les entourait et deux jeunes sapins._

 _A la surprise, succéda bientôt des murs de béton s'enfonçant en diagonale dans le sol, et de loin en loin une veilleuse à la lumière rouge._

 _Sous son masque, il sourit, appréciateur. La planque était impressionnante._

 _Leur descente dura presque une minute, puis leur plate-forme déboucha sur un vaste espace souterrain, où étaient parqués une demi-douzaine de blindés, plusieurs autres véhicule, et à sa plus grande horreur, plusieurs saloperies d'omnics de combat._

 _Jamieson eut le même réflexe que lui, et crachant des insultes, pointa son arme dans leur direction, avant de se figer en réalisant qu'ils ne bougeaient pas, contrairement à la silhouette noire qui semblait les attendre au pied de la plate-forme mobile._

 _« Ils sont déconnectés, et de tout manière, pas autonomes. » siffla le fantôme, tout en leur désignant d'un doigt griffu un emplacement vide pour garer la Hog._

 _Mako obéit, la faisant avancer au pas. A la seconde où la roue arrière ne fut plus en contact avec la plate-forme, cette dernière se mit à remonter, larguant occasionnellement un peu de neige qui rejoignait celle déjà tombée sur le sol de béton._

 _Mako grommela. Ils étaient piégés dans cette base souterraine et il détestait ça. Jamie ne semblait pas apprécier davantage._

 _« Bon, y sont où les pancakes ? » demanda ce dernier, bravache, se désolidarisant du side-car avant de faire craquer ses vertèbres._

 _Mako pouvait presque voir l'air perplexe du fantôme derrière son masque._

 _« Tu vas pas nous dire qu'on a fait toute c'te route pour rien, le gothique ? »_

 _Le masque soupira et leur fit signe de les suivre. Mako ne s'exécuta qu'une fois la Hog sécurisée par quelques explosifs directionnels. Que quelqu'un essaie de la toucher, et ce serait la dernière action de son existence._

 _« Hey, au fait, on doit t'appeler comment ? Edgeboy ? Gothicman ? Le Crââââne ? » demanda Jamieson, de son ton le plus agaçant._

 _L'intéressé gronda, alors qu'il souriait, admirant l'éternelle morgue de son ami._

 _« Reaper. C'est Reaper. »_

 _« Le Faucheur ? Ben tu t'fais pas chier ! Junkrat (il se désigna) et Roadhog (il le pointa du doigt). » répliqua Jamie._

 _« Je sais. » siffla Reaper._

 _« C'est qu'on est célèbres ! T'as entendu ça, mon pote ? M'sieur Reaper nous connaît ! »_

 _Le fantôme grogna son agacement. Autant Jamie était exaspérant, autant il adorait le voir infliger ça à d'autres que lui. Surtout à ce genre de personnage antipathique._

 _L'homme les conduisit à une sorte de réfectoire. Ou ce qui devait en tenir lieu. Une grande pièce froide en béton gris avec des tables d'acier et des bancs vissés au sol, et dans un coin, une série de distributeurs automatiques crachant des plats réhydratés qui n'avaient que deux propriétés : être chauds et caloriques._

 _En découvrant les fentes à carte de crédit, Jamieson leva un sourcil et se lança dans une grande diatribe sur l'hospitalité, jusqu'à ce que Reaper produise des plis de son manteau de cuir une carte argentée et ne leur offre leur repas. Ils avaient largement assez de cartes de crédit et de cartes prépayées volées pour payer, mais Mako était d'accord avec le principe : il n'y avait pas de raison qu'ils paient leur repas après la nuit atroce que le masque de mort leur avait fait passer._

 _Les assiettes, pleines d'une substance blanchâtre inidentifiable et sans doute apparentée à un gratin furent vites avalées, sous le regard insondable du Faucheur._

 _« Ouh... suis crevé ! » bailla Jamieson, s'étirant au point de manquer de tomber en arrière._

 _« Je suppose que votre... briefing peut attendre quelques heures. » siffla Reaper._

 _Jamieson opina avec enthousiasme._

 _Ils furent donc conduits à un grand dortoir, dans lequel s'alignaient les lits à étages anonymes, dont la plupart semblaient avoir un occupant, bien qu'il n'y ait que trois autres personnes dans la vaste pièce à ce moment là, toutes profondément endormies._

 _Jamieson s'avança entre les rangées, s'arrêta devant un lit qui faisait un angle et donc offrait une bonne position de défense, détailla avec un sifflement appréciateur la pin-up accrochée au mur, arracha la photo représentant une fillette souriante affichée à côté, la roula en boule et la jeta au loin avant de se hisser agilement sur la couchette._

 _Mako, quant à lui, testa de la main la solidité de l'armature, et face au grincement protestataire du métal, décida qu'elle ne tiendrait pas la charge de son imposante carcasse. Il ramassa donc les deux matelas du lit voisin, expédia la structure contre le lit suivant -réveillant en sursaut les trois dormeurs- et les posa au sol avant de s'installer dessus, son arme à la main, posée sur sa vaste panse. Le tout sous le regard énigmatique de leur hôte, que Jamieson chassa d'un geste négligent de la main. Après quelques secondes, l'homme s'éloigna, les laissant dans une relative intimité._

 _« Pfff, au moins à Ov... Ow ! Mais ça va pas ?! » beugla Jamieson, coupé en plein dans sa râlerie par le coup de pied qu'il avait décroché à la structure, dont le montant s'était un peu plié._

 _Il gronda un avertissement._

 _« Orlando ! J'allais dire Orlando ! Là-bas au moins, y faisait chaud ! »_

 _Il soupira. Bien rattrapé. Mais il allait devoir rester aux aguets. La langue bien pendue de Jamieson risquait de les faire tuer sans même que le pyromane ne s'en rende compte._

 _Ce dernier ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à s'endormir, ses tics faisant grincer sporadiquement le lit._

 _Mako s'autorisa finalement à glisser dans un demi-sommeil attentif, le moindre son lui faisant ouvrir l'œil._

 _._

 _« Oï ! C'est quoi le programme ? »_

 _Quatre heures de sommeil et Jamieson était à nouveau en pleine forme. Mako ne pouvait pas en dire autant, mais il suivit le mouvement._

 _« Pas de pancakes ? » siffla sarcastiquement leur morbide nouveau patron._

 _« Y en a ? »_

 _« Non. »_

 _« Alors ya, nah ! »_

 _« Peut-on commencer ?! »s'agaça l'homme._

 _« Oï ! »_

 _« Parfait... »_

.

Zarya n'avait pas menti à Amari. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle avait mené son enquête sur le hacker invisible, Sombra. Ces informations n'étaient pour la plupart plus d'actualité, et les liens avec ses indics d'alors pour moitié rompus. Il allait lui falloir un peu de temps avant de pouvoir à nouveau tirer quoi que ce soit d'utile de ces contacts là. Aussi contre-productif que cela pouvait paraître, son premier geste avait été de trouver un aéroport et un vol pour Dorado. C'était au Mexique qu'elle avait trouvé la piste de sa hackeuse, se serait là-bas qu'elle la reprendrait. Si les Junkers réapparaissaient, il serait toujours temps de sauter dans une navette pour aller leur casser la gueule.

Dans le même temps, elle avait essayé d'entrer en contact avec Lynx, le pirate informatique omnic avec qui elle avait alors fait équipe malgré sa haine des robots. L'omnic ne lui avait malheureusement pas été d'un grand secours. Sa précédente rencontre avec Sombra (1) l'avait laissé amoindri et piraté et il s'était bien gardé d'approcher à nouveau la hackeuse avant d'être certain d'avoir de quoi se défendre, ou au moins se protéger, ce qui de toute évidence n'était pas encore le cas. Il lui avait néanmoins promis de lui transmettre toute information à propos de Sombra ou de Talon qu'il pourrait glaner sur le Net.

En attendant, elle en était revenues aux bonnes vieilles méthodes et s'était mise à tabasser tous les gangers des Los Muertos sur lesquels elle pouvait mettre la main, dans l'espoir que l'un d'entre eux pourrait lui donner une piste ou le début d'une piste.

Ce qui finit par fonctionner... en quelque sorte.

A force d'envoyer à l'hôpital les petites frappes du gang, Zarya avait attiré l'attention des têtes pensantes, et finalement, ce fut un des barons qui vint la trouver, accompagné de la moitié encore valide de ses hommes. Une brève explication et une petite démonstration du potentiel destructeur de son canon l'avait convaincu de l'intérêt de lui fournir les informations qu'elle désirait. L'homme lui transmit donc fort aimablement la localisation d'une laverie peu après la frontière américaine, servant de façade au blanchiment d'argent de Talon.

Elle se mit donc en route, non sans appeler auparavant Overwatch, se doutant que le chef de Los Muertos ne manquerait pas de prévenir ses associés de Talon de son arrivée imminente.

* * *

 _(1) Voir la BD « La recherche » et le court-métrage « Infiltration » (la fin surtout)._


	46. Chapitre 46

**Tout d'abord, bonne année à tous.**

 **Ensuite, permettez moi de m'excuser. Dans les mois à venir, la publication des chapitres vas être un peu moins régulière. Je me suis (finalement) rendue compte, que passer quoi qu'il arrive 16 à 20 heures par semaines à écrire, en plus de mon travail et du reste, n'est peut-être pas la meilleure manière de soigner un burn-out.**

 **J'ai actuellement trois fanfics en cours, dont deux sont sur la fin. Une fois qu'elles seront terminées, il me sera sans doute plus facile de me concentrer sur oxymore. D'ici là, j'implore votre patience.**

 **Merci et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Satya Vaswani n'était pas aussi froide que l'avait d'abord cru Mei. La femme était juste prudente. Plus que prudente. L'Indienne s'était construite une véritable façade de distance professionnelle et de morale rigide pour pouvoir supporter le monde et sa dureté. Satya ne le lui avait jamais clairement dit, mais Mei avait fini par deviner quelques petites choses.

L'architecte était originaire d'un des innombrables bidonvilles indiens et c'étaient ses prédispositions extraordinaires à manipuler la photoformation qui lui avaient permis d'en sortir, mais à quel prix ? Qu'avait-elle laissé derrière ? Qu'avait-elle abandonné là-bas ? Quelque chose de suffisamment précieux pour que son dégoût viscéral des favelas soit teinté d'une indestructible pointe de compassion.

Mei en était certaine, construire des palaces de lumière en lieu et place d'habitations de carton et de tôle ne changerait rien à la vie des pauvres hères qui y créchaient, puisque jamais ils ne pourraient se payer de telles demeures, mais rien de ce qu'elle pouvait dire n'était capable de faire changer d'avis Satya, qui restait convaincue que toutes les œuvres de Vishkar permettaient aux miséreux du monde d'avoir, à son image, un nouveau destin. Il y avait quelque chose de naïf et d'un peu ridicule dans la manière qu'avait l'Indienne de le clamer, mais qui était Mei pour la critiquer ?

Chacun s'accrochait à ses certitudes, aussi folles et stupides soient-elles, pour rendre le monde supportable. Elle avait les Junkers, Satya avait ses tours de lumière.

Mei s'était adaptée. Presque sans effort. Presque naturellement. A sa manière, sa nouvelle collègue était presque aussi spéciale que Jamieson. Professionnelle jusqu'au bout des ongles. Sérieuse, appliquée et toujours organisée. Un peu trop. Mei s'en était rendue compte le quatrième jour de leur collaboration, lorsqu'en découvrant que leur point de prélèvement suivant se trouvait sur une dalle de granite, sans sourciller, elle décala le site de carottage de près de cent mètres. Satya n'avait pas hurlé, ni pleuré, ni râlé. Mais elle avait fait une crise de panique dans les formes. Exactement comme Torres, le jour où Adams avait ramené Nigels sur sa moto-neige, la parka couverte de sang et la main gauche ne tenant plus que par quelques lambeaux de chair.

Un stupide accident avec un câble, alors qu'ils tentaient de réparer les dégâts causé par la dernière tempête à l'une de leurs antennes de triangulation. Torres avait eu toutes les raisons du monde de paniquer et Mei avait dû s'occuper de lui pendant que le reste de l'équipe prenait en charge Nigels. Au final, le biologiste marin avait dû être évacué en urgence, et s'ils avaient eu quelques nouvelles de sa rééducation après son amputation, la vie et le dur labeur sur Ecopoint Antartica leur avaient fait le perdre de vue. Torres n'en avait pas moins eu, alors, tous les droits de paniquer.

Satya moins. Ce n'était qu'un décalage de cent mètres du point de prélèvement, et pourtant, comme Mei avait alors fait asseoir Torres avant de lui fourrer une tasse dans les mains, elle avait fait asseoir l'Indienne pour lui donner une bouteille d'eau.

En fait, elle s'en rendit vite compte, une fois que quelque chose avait été prévu, pour Satya, il était gravé dans le marbre et tout changement était traumatisant. Si elle ne prévoyait rien de spécial ou prévenait que des changements seraient possibles, l'architecte le prenait beaucoup mieux. Ce qui apprit à Mei une autre chose : Satya se doutait qu'elle discuterait les plans de forage de Vishkar. Et cela posait une autre question. Pourquoi avoir fait de tels plans s'il était évident qu'ils ne seraient pas acceptés ? La question lui tournait dans la tête jour après jour, mais elle ne voyait pas comment la poser subtilement à Satya, et ne pouvait faire aucune recherche de son côté, coincée dans le désert comme elle l'était.

Heureusement, le travail - bien qu'un peu répétitif - avait l'immense avantage de la tenir suffisamment occupée pour qu'elle n'ait pas le loisir d'y penser sans cesse. Ses efforts constants pour ne pas brûler sous le soleil aussi.

Au fil des ans, son visage s'était habitué aux rayons sans pitiés de l'Antarctique. Pas le reste de son corps, et même en portant des vêtements blancs et couvrants, en se tartinant religieusement de crème solaire et en se cachant à l'ombre dès que possible, elle avait prit une superbe couleur de homard bien cuit qui tranchait atrocement avec le sublime teint cuivré de Satya, aux cheveux jamais collés par le sable et à la tenue toujours impeccable. Ce que Mei trouvait toujours aussi détestable, même en ayant appris à connaître un peu la femme, et l'obsession pour « les choses justes » qui la poussait à être comme ça.

.

« Docteur Zhou ? » appela l'Indienne, alors qu'elle examinait leur troisième carotte du jour.  
« Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Mei ! »

« Mei ? »  
« Oui, Satya ? » soupira-t-elle, se redressant et essuyant dans le même mouvement une goutte de sueur sur son front.

« Votre robot se comporte de manière étrange. »

Elle se mit à chercher des yeux Snowball, qu'elle découvrit volant en rase-mottes comme un cormoran saoul.

« Snowball ! » hurla-t-elle, abandonnant son dictaphone pour se précipiter au secours de son drone qui, de toute évidence, avait un problème.

Courant derrière le petit robot, les bras tendus, elle tenta de l'attraper, en vain, un virage impromptu du drone le mettant à chaque fois juste hors de sa portée. Ce fut finalement Satya qui le captura dans le rayon de son manipulateur photoformateur.

Mei put enfin le saisir, et le tournant, découvrit sur son écran un crâne mexicain stylisé qui lui riait au nez de toutes ses dents fuchsia.  
« Salope ! » cracha-t-elle, jetant un regard à la ronde, comme si elle espérait voir la hackeuse se cachant derrière un des rares arbres morts du désert.

« J'essayais de vous porter assistance. » nota froidement Satya, coupant le rayon photoformateur.

«Hein ? »

Luttant contre le drone qui, libéré de sa prison de lumière, tentait de s'échapper, il lui fallut une seconde pour comprendre que l'Indienne pensait que son insulte lui était destinée.

« Non, pas vous ! La _l_ _ǎn fù_ qui est en train de hacker Snowball ! » expliqua-t-elle, parvenant enfin à ouvrir la trappe arrière du drone et à en arracher la batterie.

Snowball s'immobilisa si brusquement, qu'elle ne parvint pas à l'empêcher de tomber dans la poussière, tas de tôle sans vie.

Satya s'approcha, l'air terriblement tendu.

« Expliquez-moi. » exigea-t-elle.

« Il y a un peu plus d'un an, j'ai rencontré dans de... malheureuses circonstances, une hackeuse. Avec l'aide précieuse de, heu... de collègues, nous avons fait échouer ses plans et ceux de ses associés. Vous avez déjà entendu parler de Talon ? »  
Satya serra la mâchoire si fort que Mei put l'entendre craquer.

« Oui. Selon vous, se serait eux ? »

« J'en suis certaine. La question est : pourquoi hacker Snowball ? »  
« Il faut que je passe un appel. » répondit l'Indienne, tournant les talons avant de dégainer son téléphone satellite.

Mei, Snowball serré contre elle, la regarda arpenter de ses talons impeccables la terre dure de ce qui avait autrefois été le plus grand delta fluvial du monde. L'appel dura dix bonnes minutes. Jusqu'à ce que Satya raccroche avec un petit cri exaspéré.

« Dr Zhou, finissez ce que vous avez à faire, on y va ! »

« Quoi ? Attendez, on va où ?! » bafouilla-t-elle, se relevant en trébuchant, le drone toujours serré contre sa poitrine.

« Chercher la réponse à votre question. »

« Quelle question ? »  
« Pourquoi Talon voudrait hacker votre drone, évidemment ! »

« Heu, mais, heu... On ne devrait pas plutôt se concentrer sur les carottes ? » demanda-t-elle perplexe.

Ça ne ressemblait pas à l'architecte de tout laisser tomber ainsi.

« Non. M. Korpal n'a eu de cesse de m'assurer que ce n'était absolument rien, alors qu'Idealia est le projet le plus important de Vishkar depuis Utopea. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais c'est grave. Il tient autant à ce dossier que moi. »

« Vous pensez qu'on le menace ? »  
« Je ne sais pas. C'est pour ça qu'on s'en va. Vous avez fini ? »  
« Oui... »  
« Parfait. Laissez la carotte ici, le chauffeur viendra la chercher plus tard. » déclara Satya, s'avançant à grands pas vers le tout-terrain à lévitation qui les attendaient un peu plus loin.

Une réalisation soudaine heurta Mei alors que le véhicule démarrait.

«Satya, att... ! »

Son cri fut noyé dans le rugissement du moteur alors que le véhicule bondissait en avant, droit sur l'architecte.

Mei tenta d'attraper son pistolet endothermique avant de réaliser avec horreur qu'il était dans le coffre de la camionnette. Celle-là même qui fonçait à toute vitesse sur l'Indienne qui avançait toujours, sans doute inconsciente du danger. Le temps sembla ralentir alors que le cerveau de Mei refusait de lui fournir quelque chose de suffisamment court et significatif à hurler pour la prévenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Vingt mètres, quinze mètres, dix mètres, cinq mètres. Toujours plus vite. Rugissant de toutes ses forces, le tout-terrain fonçait sur l'architecte qui avançait toujours, de sa sublime démarche de mannequin un peu trop rigide. Trois mètres : la femme leva les mains devant elle en un élégant geste de danseuse balinaise. Deux mètres : une forme de pure lumière se matérialisa entre ses mains, une seconde avant qu'elle ne la fasse disparaître d'un nouveau geste. Un mètre : le bruit déchirant de la tôle contre la tôle résonna alors que le tout-terrain s'écrasait à pleine vitesse contre un mur de lumière pure qui ne se trouvait pas là un instant plus tôt.

Il y eut quelques éclairs alors que les systèmes de lévitation rendaient l'âme, puis l'amas de métal qui avait été un véhicule s'écrasa au sol, soulevant un nuage de poussière alors que le mur de lumière se dissipait dans une pluie d'éclats bleus.

« Co... comment ? » fut tout ce que la climatologue parvint à cracher.

« Je suis la meilleurs manipulatrice de lumière photoformée au monde, Dr Zhou. Je vous l'ai déjà dit. »  
Mei acquiesça de bon cœur. A la lumière des derniers événements, l'affirmation n'avait rien d'exagéré.

Elle s'approcha prudemment pour constater les dégâts. La moitié avant de la camionnette n'était plus qu'un amas de métal tordu. Le malheureux omnic chauffeur n'avait pas survécu au crash. L'arrière en revanche ressemblait encore vaguement à une camionnette. Avec un peu de chance, son pistolet endothermique serait intact. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle comprenait à présent l'insistance du lieutenant Amari pour qu'en mission, elle ait toujours son arme sur elle. Et elle s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir écoutée. Heureusement que Satya avait pris les choses en mains. Littéralement.

« Merci. Je... je suis désolée, je n'ai servi à rien. » s'excusa Mei.

L'Indienne la regarda d'un air surpris.

« Vous êtes climatologue. Personne ne vous aurait demandé d'intervenir. »

« Vous êtes architecte ! » protesta-t-elle, vexée.  
« Oui. Mais mon métier requiert parfois d'autres compétences. »

« Le mien aussi ! »  
Satya acquiesça, l'air vaguement dubitatif.

« Nous n'avons plus de véhicule. » ajouta-t-elle sobrement, examinant la ruine.

« On appelle des secours ? »

L'Indienne dégaina son téléphone, puis le rangea.

« Plus de ligne. »

« _Mā de!_ »

« Le camion se trouve à une quarantaine de kilomètres à l'ouest. On peut y être demain. » estima l'architecte.

« Vous voulez marcher quarante bornes ?! »  
« Vous préférez attendre là ? »  
« Oui ! Absolument! C'est ce qu'on fait normalement dans ce genre de cas ! »  
« Vous vous faites souvent hacker, Dr Zhou ? » demanda l'Indienne, prenant la direction de l'ouest.

« Non, mais je veux dire, quand dans un milieu hostile, les choses tournent mal, c'est la procédure normale. »

« C'est ce que vous avez fait en Antarctique ? Attendre ? »

« Oui ! Non ! Ce n'est pas pareil. »  
« Je ne vois aucune différence. Ici, il n'y a rien. Ni ressources, ni abri, ni aucune chance d'être localisées. Le camion a une balise satellite, et tout ce qu'il nous faut pour attendre les secours en toute sécurité. Dans l'hypothèse qu'on ne puisse pas rentrer par nos propres moyens. »

« Et si l'autre omnic a aussi été hacké ? »  
L'Indienne s'immobilisa un instant.

« On improvisera. »

Que Satya Vaswani, l'impératrice de la planification, soit prête à improviser lui indiquait combien la situation était grave.

Elle acquiesça.

« D'accord, mais avant, aidez-moi à récupérer mon pistolet endothermique, histoire que s'il y a une prochaine fois, je serve à quelque chose. »

.

Satya avait fini par perdre un peu de sa superbe. Il avait quand même fallu qu'elles marchent une bonne dizaine de kilomètres dans un désert brûlant pour que l'Indienne commence à transpirer à grosse gouttes, que ses cheveux ne soient plus aussi parfaitement coiffés, et que sa démarche perde un peu de sa cadence de métronome. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Mei avait renoncé à ressembler à autre chose qu'à un _baozi_ (1) trop cuit.

Peu après, alors qu'elles profitaient de l'ombre toute relative du squelette d'un arbre mort depuis longtemps, Satya, toute superbe oubliée, s'assit au sol pour retirer ses chaussures.

Comment avait-elle réussi à marcher jusque-là avec ses talons ? Mei n'en avait aucune idée. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'admirer Satya pour son endurance.

Admiration qui monta encore d'un cran lorsque, ses chaussures à la main, l'architecte se remit en route, marchant pieds nus sur le sol brûlant.

« Ça va ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, alors qu'elle trottinait pour la rattraper.

« Aussi bien que possible dans de telles conditions, Dr Zhou. »

« Mais vous n'avez pas mal ? Aux pieds, je veux dire. »

« La douleur n'est qu'une information. Non pertinente actuellement. » répondit froidement Satya.

« Si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider... »

Cette affirmation visait plus à la déculpabiliser qu'autre chose. Elle n'aurait su que faire pour aider l'architecte.

« J'en prends note, Dr Zhou. »

Mei acquiesça, se retenant de lui faire remarquer qu'elle lui avait déjà demandé au moins vingt fois de l'appeler Mei. Il fallait qu'elle conserve sa salive et son énergie. Il leur restait beaucoup de route et le soleil ne se coucherait pas avant plusieurs heures.

.

Elles étaient arrivées au bout de leurs maigres réserves d'eau peu après le coucher du soleil. La seule bonne nouvelle était qu'avec le lever de la lune, la température avait un peu baissé, bien que la terre sèche, qui avait emmagasiné de la chaleur toute la journée, continuât à la diffuser lentement.

« Nous sommes à peu près à mi-chemin. » annonça Mei pour se donner du courage.

Satya ne répondit pas, trop concentrée à mettre un pied devant l'autre pour le faire.

La longue marche se poursuivit en silence, jusqu'à ce que l'Indienne se fige, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de voir quelque chose.

Mei tenta de l'imiter, sans parvenir à rien voir. Pourtant, Satya devait avoir aperçu quelque chose, car brandissant bien haut son bras recouvert du complexe appareillage de photoformation, elle fit jaillir une colonne de lumière bleue en direction du ciel.

Bientôt, Mei repéra le véhicule que Satya avait vu avant elle.

« Et si, heu... S'il est aussi hacké ? » demanda-t-elle, la main serrée sur son pistolet endothermique.  
« Cela ne change rien. Nous avons besoin d'un moyen de transport. Une seconde journée dans le désert nous sera fatale. »  
Elle acquiesça. Satya avait bien sûr raison.

Elles attendirent en silence, observant le tout-terrain qui, ayant repéré la colonne de lumière, avait obliqué dans leur direction.

Satya, le visage baigné d'éclats bleus, semblait parfaitement paisible, mais Mei n'était pas dupe. Il y avait une crispation dans sa main serré sur le pistolet photomanipulateur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. La situation lui échappait, et elle haïssait ça.

Finalement, le tout-terrain s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres d'elle dans une glissade, et avant même qu'il se soit immobilisé, la porte passager avant s'ouvrait sur un Sanjay Korpal aux traits tirés d'inquiétude, qui se précipita vers elles, bientôt suivi par deux hommes dont les uniformes de Vishkar s'assortissaient de croix rouges. Des urgentistes.

« Satya ! Dr Zhou ! Vous êtes vivantes ! Comment allez-vous ? Êtes-vous blessées ? Que s'est-il passé ? » les pressa-t-il, les éblouissant de sa lampe torche alors qu'il les détaillait, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

Il fut poliment mais rapidement écarté par les deux secouristes, qui les examinèrent, leur plantèrent une perfusion de solution saline dans le bras, et les firent asseoir sur le pont arrière du véhicule pour les examiner plus avant.

Le verdict fut rapide. Déshydratation et insolation pour les deux, très sévères coups de soleil pour Mei, qui ressemblerait sans doute à un oignon dans les semaines à venir, et brûlures au second degré sous la plante des pieds pour Satya, à qui Korpal interdit de reposer un orteil par terre avant d'être totalement guérie.

Tandis que les secouristes leur appliquaient de la crème sur les zones brûlées, elles expliquèrent à Korpal ce qui s'était passé. L'homme se confondit en excuses à l'égard de Mei, lui expliquant que c'était une faille de sécurité impardonnable au sein de leur réseau satellitaire qui avait permis à la hackeuse de s'y introduire. Il lui expliqua aussi que cette dernière s'était servie de leur site Internet pour déposer une demande de rançon. Leur localisation en échange de ce qu'elle exigeait. Il n'indiqua pas la somme ou la nature de la rançon, mais précisa qu'il l'avait payée sans hésiter. Leurs existences valaient plus que tout ce que cette Sombra pouvait exiger. Bien entendu, Overwatch ne serait tenu pour responsable en rien dans ce fiasco, et les frais de son rapatriement à Gibraltar et des éventuels soins médicaux découlant de cet incident seraient à la charge exclusive de Vishkar.

Korpal n'était que prévenance et inquiétude, et pourtant Mei se sentait mal à l'aise. Pourquoi avoir fait autant de cirque pour ne pas avoir à payer les carottages, et soudain se montrer si généreux ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi renoncer si vite auxdits carottages ?

Secouant la tête, elle décida qu'elle réfléchirait à tout ça lorsqu'elle n'aurait plus l'impression que son cerveau était en train de cuire au court-bouillon dans son crâne.

* * *

(1) _Baozi_ : recette chinoise de pain farci et cuit à la vapeur. Son équivalent vietnamien est le _bahn bao_.


End file.
